Fight Orgy!
by Hizumi the Ninja
Summary: Chapter 60: It's clobbering time! And, oh hey, those two mysterious strangers are looking for our heroes. What could they possibly want from them? Directions to the nearest Taco Bell, maybe?
1. Trailer Orgy

_Many years ago... a tournament was held to determine who would be crowned as king of the world... as well as the master of all fighters. Those who lost were sentenced to death. Time passes, and this tournament changes and warps to the creator's will, becoming friendlier and kinder, while at the same time, more brutal and intense. And now... this time, in the year 20XX... a new tournament is held. A tournament that will change the face of the planet... a tournament that will decide the fate of all mankind..._

_Actually, we made all that up. That crap never really happens. But there is one thing we're not lying about... what we know is that there's going to be a lot of butt-kicking. More butt-kicking than you can shake a hundred sticks at with all your fervor. In fact, you could say that this very well may be a..._

_**--F-I-G-H-T--O-R-G-Y-!--**_

_And no, not the sexual kind of orgy._

* * *

Terry Bogard looks over to Joe Higashi, clinching his teeth, "Joe! It's time... are you ready? You've got to do this for the team, or we may never make it. It's all up to you, dude!"

Joe Higashi flexes his arms, laughing as he readies himself, "Ready? I was BORN ready! I was also born naked and crying, and with a cord in my bellybutton that had to be-"

Andy Bogard just shoves Joe forward, "Just go before you go into too much detail!"

A man shoots a pistol into the air! A race has started! In actuality, it's a three-legged race between everyone, with Joe Higashi paired up with Musafar as partners! As the race starts, however, Musafar activates it's jet boosters and starts flying away into the sky with Joe dangling helplessly around his leg! "Aieeeee, help meeeeeee!" he cries.

* * *

Elsewhere, a building explodes in a ball of flame... 70s action music plays as Chun-Li leaps out of the building, followed by... Mr. Jones!

"Why are you following me?" She angrily asks him as they fly through the air dramatically.

"Because I GOTTA!" He replies.

* * *

_Based on the best-selling book written by some guy you've never heard of and directed by the man who brought you that movie you kind of liked, __**Fight Orgy!**__ is the epic tale of good versus evil, love triumphing over hate, friendship overcoming all odds, and the fiery passion of the human heart. _

_Okay, we lied about that too, it's really all about people beating each other up. But, hey, who doesn't love mindless violence?_

* * *

Ken Masters, standing among some of the many shotoclones, spots Ryo Sakazaki, Reiji Oyama, Sho Hayate, and Mizoguchi all walk in, facing Ryu, Jin, Sean, Akuma, Kazuya, Marco Rodriquez (AKA Kushnood Butt), Sho, Dan, Yuri, Robert and Takuma... it's a smorgasbord of karate guys, and all of them looked ready to kick some ass.

"Oh no, not more shotoclones...!" Ken gasped, "Now things are about to get hectic..."

"Wow, more karate dudes..." Reiji said with a grin, eagarly cracking his knuckles, "This will be a great chance for me to test my skills."

"FU'UN-KEN IS THE STRONGEST!" screams Hayate, making everyone fall over.

"Will you please stop screaming?" Ryo asked him in an annoyed manner.

"NO WAY, SCREAMING IS MY HOBBY!"

"MINE TOO!" shrieks Dan!

* * *

_There will be many confrontations... many rivalries... many hurt feelings... a lot of ouchness... um... you know. Stuff. It's going to happen so fast that you might think you're on a roller coaster! Then again, it might be pretty hard to imagine that when you're sitting in a chair and reading this on your computer. Whatever, here, have a look at this action:_

* * *

Ibuki is leaning over a platform that Makoto is dangling from, hovering precariously over a dark, bottomless abyss, and looking desperate as she reaches out to her friend with a hand, wanting to be pulled back up onto the floor...

"Ibuki! Give me a hand, here!" She yells.

Ibuki reaches into her ninja outfit for a moment, then pulls out a plastic hand on a stick and shows it off to Makoto, who sweatdrops at her and glares in annoyance.

"Not _that_ kind of hand! Man, did I walk into that one..." she grumbles, "Who writes this crap?"

* * *

_Action... adventure... peril... romance... drama... suspense... beaty-uppy moves... violence... nothing is spared from this epic story that critics are saying is "RIVITING!", and "A SPECTACULAR FEAST FOR THE EYES AS WELL AS THE SOUL!" and "AN ACTION-PACKED TOUR-DE-FORCE THAT WILL LEAVE YOU ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEAT!"_

_Alright alright, we were pulling your leg there too. All we got was a little one-sentence mention in a newspaper review. But that's a start. Sometimes things start small before they get bigger. What matters is that this is going to be epic and you'll be the one watching it happen!  
_

* * *

Several villains are all standing in a row as they tower over the heroes and shadow their opponents, grinning wickedly and chuckling to themselves... King Lion folds his arms over his armor and laughs, "So... you fools think you can defeat us? It's futile."

"You are all weaklings before us!" Jedah laughs.

"I _must _take over the world!" M. Bison yells.

"Can I interest you guys in a bible?" Asks Gill.

"I'm Karnov, and I am fat," speaks Karnov.

"I will stain my hounds... with your BRA!" Geese snarls.

The other villains swiftly turn their heads and give Geese a funny look.

* * *

_**Fight Orgy **__is the greatest story ever told, featuring many characters from many fighting games that also happen to be 2D. Such as..._

_**Street Fighter  
****The King of Fighters****  
Power Instinct  
****Samurai Shodown  
Darkstalkers  
World Heroes  
Fighter's History  
Guilty Gear**_...

_And more! In fact, this is only the tip of the iceburg! Maybe. We don't know yet! __By the way, have we mentioned the violence?_

* * *

Sol Badguy leaps from the rooftop of an exploding building as he escapes certain death! As he falls through the air, Ky Kiske drops in from the air and starts fighting with him in midair! "Sol, this time... it ends here!" Ky yells.

"Tch. You do realize we're falling. Right?" Sol asks.

"Well. To be honest, I never really thought this through..."

"Ah."

"I don't suppose you'd have a parachute with you, would you?"

"Parachutes are for sissies."

"I guess that's a no then. Oh well." And so, Ky and Sol resume fighting!

* * *

_People will get beaten up. There will be death. There will be life. Most importantly, questions __**will**__ be asked... and __**destroyed**__... __WITH** ANSWERS!**_

_And because we're running out of ideas, here's some random scenes to fill out this trailer to whet your appetite or something! Have some violence, you've earned it.  
_

* * *

Haohmaru tangles with Bishamon, Kill Bill style. Bishamon dodges and lands, standing on a surprised Haohmaru's blade! He then... GIVES HIM THE FINGER!

Morrigan and Nakoruru continually bitchslap each other! Jaoh from _Dragoon Might_ violently explodes as Matrix puts a bomb in his pants. Then Matrix is attacked by Konoha of _Arcana Heart_, who is attacked by Thin-Nen, who is attacked by Benimaru, who is then attacked by John Crawley, who is suddenly attacked by Leonhalt! Then Joker and Clown walk in and steal everyone's pants!

Keith Wayne flirts with Tia from _Breakers_! Then Annie comes over and slaps him in the face! Freon from _BloodStorm_ is then attacked by wolves for no reason. And then there is an explosion, caused by one of Jack Turner's farts!

Jae Mo Kang, Cheng Sin Zan, Maherl, Karnov, Blubber Man, Jumbo Jack, E. Honda, and Earthquake all stare each other down sumo-style... then they all charge and attack each other with their bellies! The sheer force of fat layers colliding causes the earth to tremble and the shockwave shatters windows!

Demitri tangles with Rock Howard! But Rock knocks him down with a kick! Suddenly, he is leapt on and is being kissed by Oume! She flies off him and turns into her younger self! Keith tries to flirt with her, but Annie comes in and whacks Keith with a pipe and Oume flies away!

Solis-R8000 of _Groove-On Fight_ is clutching a laser sword with both her hands, walking to the side as she watches her opponent, Shingo Yabuki, doing the same with a sword made of wood! They are glaring down each other! They then engage, and sparks fly as they repeatedly clash their swords!

Ash Crimson dons a pink frilly dress and dances in front of a disgusted Adon! A black and white scene with Iori Yagami making faces at the camera then occurs, following a scene of Millia Rage, surrounded by ninjas, and armed with a sword made of her hair... she gets into a fighting stance as she prepares to battle...

Sol Badguy belches and the belch sends Dizzy flying! She is then flirted on by Keith, and Annie comes in again and smashes a bag of bricks over his head!

In a wrestling ring, its a royal rumble as Bill Slamkovich, Muscle Power, Sheen, Mike Haggar, Max Eagle, Terry Rogers, Raiden, and a bunch of other wrestlers collide with colliding collideness! Then White Buffalo and Thunder Hawk enter the ring, and things get awkward...

**

* * *

**

_Who will win? Who will lose? Who's dreams will come to realization? What will happen? Why all these questions? The only way to find out this and more is to witness that chockablock of fighting... the fighting orgy known only as.._

_**--F-I-G-H-T--O-R-G-Y-!--**_

_No one is spared..._

* * *

Reiji walks into a restaurant in his fighting attire and approaches the counter. The clerk gives him an odd look as he looks him up and down.

"Um, sir... no shoes, no shirt, no service..." He says.

"I would like a worthy opponent..." Reiji says, before slamming his hands down loudly on the counter and leaning forward, glaring at the clerk, "...TO GO."

"Oh boy, one of these..." The clerk sighs, rolling his eyes.

* * *

_**COMING THIS SUMMER TO A THEATER NEAR YOU!**_

_**...maybe.**_


	2. The Story Beginz!

**-HERE, THIS IS WHERE THE STORY BEGINS...-**

...one dark, rainy, and stormy night in Germany... deep within the lair of Boll KG Productions "The World Market Leader in Video Game Adaptations" (according to the title underneath their logo), within a large, dark, foreboding room, a near-bald man smelling of burning ink and twirling a very large pair of scissors around two of his fingers examines his henchmen below him as he sits upon a gloriously bejeweled throne atop a flight of stairs, towering over them ominously. Lighting blinked, then flashed, lighting up the surroundings of the room, revealing the floor decorated in black and white checker print and the walls adorned with many posters of his past movie projects.

"...how is the progress of my latest project going?" He asks with a maw lined with yellow teeth which was surrounded by stubble.

"...well—" That's as far as he gets. As soon as he gets to the end of that word, the near-bald man leaps from his seat with a blood curdling war-scream and plunges the scissors into the man's fooot. With a cry of pain, he would hop off holding his foot and fall into a large hole filled with rabid man-eating chinchillas, where he would be eaten while the hole closes up.

"I already KNOW of the progress," The shadowed man declares, throwing the bloody scissors aside, "It failed. Didn't it. They decided not to support it too."

"Y-yes, sir..." One shakily admits.

With a sigh, their boss retreats back up to his throne and sits down, farting loudly into the cushion, "Wonderful. It's thanks to the loophole we found in the German tax shelter fund and the whole film making thing with the government that I'm able to continue making these failures... simply for more money, and because I rather enjoy pissing off people."

"Yes, we know sir..."

"I need something new. Something I never have done before to show those idiots I can do something incredible if I wanted to. Something I myself can support without there being limits while pissing off more people for the fun of it. But what...?"

He began to think... he asked for another henchman to come forward onto the steps... then, once he reached the top of the stairs, he would blast him into the wall with a gigantic ray gun he pulled from out of nowhere! The man was blown clear through the wall and through the castle... as he landed far, far away, and his impact signified by a giant mushroom cloud, he found his idea.

"That's it! I'll do a movie based on a fighting game. Yes... EVERYBODY loves fighting games! And the market for them is still ripe for the picking." But then, he paused in thought, "But there's so many, I can't choose just one..."

He throws away the ray gun, as it had served it's purpose, and it exploded into a ball of flame. He then presses a button on his throne and a very large screen would open up in the wall ahead of him. He would pull out a remote and click on it while pointing it at a 3rd henchman, and his head would suddenly twist and rotate a full 540 degree, killing him instantly! The man then collapsed face down onto the floor with a look of shock on his face.

"Eep..." One henchman squeaked.

"_Guilty Gear_ looks inviting." He says, clicking on the remote to turn on the screen and viewing a movie of the gameplay, "...hmmmmm." After watching for a minute, he changes the channel to watch a movie of the gameplay from _World Heroes_, "...heroes from different time periods...hm... what else is there..." Another flick of the remote and he would watch demos from other fighting games. He observed as many warriors from around the world gathered to battle in _Street Fighter_. He looked on in interest as he watched the highly computer-graphic rendered animations in _Killer Instinct_. He scratched his stubbled chin in thought as he viewed the demo battles between teams in _King of Fighters_. And he smirked in amusement at the fierce fighting involved in _Waku Waku 7_, _Fighter's History_, and even _Time Killers_.

After browsing through a few more fighting game demos, he suddenly pressed a button on the arm of his throne that just happened to be there. One of the henchmen would suddenly fall into a trap door below him, screaming for his life as his voice faded with him into the darkness. The door then closes back up as if there was never anything there in the first place.

"I've got it." The boss stood up and laughed, "I have the perfect idea for a movie. Why pick just one, when I can combine them all? Yes! It will be the most incredible thing ever to happen..." He then pointed to the only henchman left, and a flash of lightning lit up the room, briefly revealing his facial features for only a split-second before it was shrouded once again in darkness.

"You. Make some calls. We're going to have n orgy of fighting. The most epic event ever conceived. NOW."

"Y-y-yes, sir."

"After that, I want you to devour a bag of muffins. And I mean it this time."

A very loud clap of thunder bursts through Germany soon afterwards, it's echo accompanying the sound of the heavy rain...


	3. Oh SNAP! Here They All Come!

Soon, after grabbing ahold of some very special devices, they would proceed to send letters to various fighters from around the various alternate universes we all have. Devices known only as SUPER UNIVERSAL DIMENSION MESSAGE SENDERS! And Carl Douglas' _Kung-Fu Fighting_ starts playing in the background for some reason!

Across dimensions, through time and space, and other places around the world, messages would be delivered to each and every fighter known through fighting games. Everyone would get one, and they would all read it. With their eyes. And their minds. Yes, they used both in a vicious tag team of epic reading that defined the cosmos and ravaged imagination!

The note, of course, read thusly:

_**To all fighters from every world:**_

_**I personally invite you all to a grand tournament of epic proportions. The greatest tournament of all time. It is the STAR Tournament! It will be one hell of a fight orgy. And you are personally invited to it. That is, if you are interested. Whoever wins the tournament will have an epic movie created around their game's world, and I do promise it will be great, because I'm the one who will be making it. We expect you there! Oh, and by the way, can one of you guys bring me a McRib sandwich in a brown paper bag? If so, thanks.**_

_**Signed, love, hugs and kisses, -THE DIRECTOR-**_

Those who wouldn't know what a movie is come to know what a movie was through mystery! Actually, the person behind this tournament would explain it with an additional letter included. The idea that they would be actors in a new "hit" movie would shock and delight them, and entice them to come into interest of this new, upcoming battle! Capcom and SNK did this with their own games, you know. THEY used Super Universal Dimension Message Senders too. One such one was Abyss in _Marvel Vs. Capcom 2_! Only future attempts like this one didn't involve violence and disease.

It was an irresistable thing that could not be resisted, plus, the fighting involved would lure them in. As well as the cookies, and the cake. Those were special mentions.

And at this point, the song stops playing.

* * *

Meanwhile, in BollKG HQ, the ringleader from earlier steps in on the progress of one of his henchmen at work in the work area, smiling to himself as he approached him, "Have all the letters been sent through time and space to their appropriate recipients?"

"Yes, sir! Each and every last one." The henchman replied.

His smile would then turn into a cruel smirk, "Good." Suddenly, he cocks the barrel of a gun that he pulled out from out of nowhere! A sawed-off double-barred shotgun! The henchman's eyes widened dramatically and he frantically turned to run, leaving his bench and scrambling for cover. But it was too late: his boss pulled the trigger, sending a fatal shotgun blast into his back that would take the life force away from him immediately, ripping through his body and throwing him through the air from the impact until he finally landed and laid there face down on the floor, having died before he even hit the ground.

"The Super Universal Dimension Message Senders shall lure in the warriors from every which way," He laughed, "It will be great." Then he turned to one of the other henchmen, "You! Start up the cameras, I want the recording for each fight to be taken." He then cocks the barrel of the gun a second time, throwing the empty shells out, where they fell clattering to the floor, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-y-y-yes!" He said, peeing in his pants.

"Good." He then turns to another henchman, "You! Start up the cameras. I want each and every fight to be captured on film!"

"What?! B-but sir!" The wet-pantsed henchman cried, "You told me to do that!"

"That's right, I did." Then he quickly turns and shoots the henchman, blowing him away with a life-taking shotgun blast, and the force throwing him dead to the floor, "But now I've told someone else."

* * *

From all dimensions, from all worlds, they all came a-coming. From all times, from all spaces, they emerged. From every which way, to every corner, many have risen and followed the address given to head to the meeting place. Over hill, over dale, they passed through towns and went through cities. They took planes, buses, taxis, ships, skateboards, walked on their own feet, on their own hands, and even swam across oceans.

All warriors are driven to fight, IT IS THEIR NATURE. After many days of traveling, they would all gather.

We soon turn to a grassy field surrounded by welcoming signs and a giant pair of stereo speakers near a stage and platform, where one of the fighters, a man wearing a white karate gi with a black belt, red gloves , and a red headband amongst black hair would walk in and examine his surroundings with a firm, serious look on his face. This man, of simple appearance, was **Ryu Hoshi**, one of the most famous martial artists, and having won many battles. As he looked around, he bumped into a man wearing a pair of white karate pants fastened to his waist with a black belt, with black gloves on his hands and feet, and a mop of spiky purple hair tied in a pony tail in back. Oh, and he was barechested.

"Hey, be careful!" He cried out in irritation, "You ought to pay attention."

"Ah. You're right. I'm sorry," Ryu then said to the man, who recognized him on the spot! "Hey, aren't you Ryu? You're that guy who's rumored to have defeated over 1,000 or more opponents."

"And you are?"

"**Reiji Oyama**. I've heard you're supposed to be really good."

"Ah, so you're that infamous training fanatic I hear about."

Reiji would smile. Ever since his competing in the Goketsuji tournaments, he has gained a reputation of his own... it was of no surprise that there were a few who had heard of him.

"It looks like you have good sources!" He said with a bit of pride in his voice, "Yeah, I'm that very guy. I hope we get to fight each other. I'm always looking for worthy opponents," Reiji had always worked in a factory to burn off excess energy since he was usually a very energetic fellow. Also because he was deemed way too hyperactive and if left unattended he would bounce all up and down the walls and annoy everyone. It was part of his way of training, among other things, "If we make it far enough to face each other, I will definitely look forward to the battle."

"Really?" Ryu couldn't help but smirk at this too, "I hope so too, then."

"Tch. But that's only if you make it," Sneered a nearby man who walked in on Ryu and Reiji, wearing a red and black-trim vest and white pants. He had lots of spiky brown hair that was supported by a red headband on the front of his forehead that nearly hid his eyes, and was carrying an oddly shaped sword that was apparently squared off in the end, "NAPALM DEATH!!!" he suddenly screams for no reason.

"Who are you supposed to be, anyways?" Reiji asked him.

The man, who was smoking a cigarette, spat it out and crushed it underneath his boot as it fell to the ground, smearing it's contents to the earth, "**Sol Badguy**," was his answer, followed by, "GUN BLADE!!!" for no reason again.

"Well well, how interesting!" A young woman with a beautiful figure and long brown hair would walk in, waving a fan in front of her face. She was dressed in a revealing red and white-trim gi top with her hair in a ponytail in back, black tobi socks and a sash wrapped around her delicate waist, leading to slender, beautiful legs and a matching beautiful face directly above them, "Oh ho ho ho ho ho! Are you all who's showed up?"

"Ah, **Mai Shiranui**," Ryu said, noting her appearance.

"That's right!" She happily said as she folded her fan, "I should have figured this would be a boring tournament..."

"Hey, there's more coming, lady!" The brown haired **Kyo Kusanagi**, dressed in his modified school uniform from the early KOF days, along with his white headband, shoes, and black and gold trim gloves, walks in, "Have some patience, will ya?"

"KYO, YOU ARE A FARTFACE." Mai then said!

"NO U!" He blasted out at her, "By the way, you are a penis head."

"NO WAI!" Mai shouted.

"YES WAI!"

"C'mon, get seereeus!!" Shouted a grating voice that could only belong to one person. A man wearing bright blue jeans and a red jacket with a star on the back and a familiar red cap on top of blond hair tied in a ponytail walked in, his red and white sneakers stepping on the ash that was once Sol's cigarette.

"**Terry Bogard**..." Kyo then said, recognizing him as he came in. Within moments his near-twin brother, **Andy Bogard** and wacky pal **Joe Higashi** arrived, bringing his spiky hair with him.

"Oh, iht loohks lyke thare iss mohr cohmeng!!" He then said, pointing to a few other people entering in. A pretty girl in green jeans and white boots, wearing a red leather girdle around her waist with a gold belt and matching red bracelets and a white shirt that left her back exposed walked in just then among several other female fighters. She moved her hand through her shoulder-length brown hair and examined who all was present so far. This girl was **Annie Hamilton**, one of the Goketsuji descendants connected by bloodline, hailing from the suburbs of London, England.

"Oh, Reiji, you're here too," She said, noticing him, speaking in her usual British accent.

"It looks like I'm not the only Goketsuji descendant here," came his response.

"BANDIT REVOLIVAR!!!" Sol Badguy then randomly yelled.

A woman in a blue and gold trim Chinese garb and spiked bracelets, with her hair bunned up to the left and right sides of her hair then stepped forward, seeing Ryu, "Hm, it's been a while, Ryu."

"Good to see you again, **Chun-Li**," Ryu would nod his head toward her in greeting. He was then joined by a blond man wearing the same gi as his own, only it was in a red color, "Ha! I figured I'd find you here, Ryu!" It was none other than **Ken Masters**, one of his best friends, "This time I'll prove ya I've gotten much stronger this time."

"Did you think we wouldn't have something to prove either?" Came an old lady's voice just then. A scary old woman in a reddish-pink shirt and yellow pants, her hair in a bun in the back held by a needle, walked in, "The Goketsuji will come out strong, and I'll prove it." It was **Otane Goketsuji**, one of the two twins infamous for their strength.

"That is unless I prove it first!" And here came her twin sister, **Oume Goketsuji**, who was similar in appearance and dressing style to her sister, but was wearing a green shirt and purple pants. Otane would growl at her. Following her, many of the other Goketsuji descendants walked in: A ninja named **Saizo Hattori**, a man named **Keith Wayne**, and a monk going by **Thin Nen**. An old man known as **Kanji Kokuin** and his grandson Kinta soon arrived, as well as the magical girl named **Kurara Hananokoji**, among others.

"Hmph!" A man with long shaggy brown hair and wearing torn jeans with his waist wrapped in bandages soon stepped in, his wooden geta crushing a bug who as crawling underneath at the time, looking over who all was present, his gi shirt hung around his shoulders, "This is it? Well, you all look strong, but you better put up a good fight when you face me." This man's name was **Kazuya**, another martial artist training under karate.

"They definitely look strong, I will enjoy this battle!" Said another man wearing geta, his own waist surrounded with bandages, a white headband and also barechested, baggy black pants, and a long black coat, both of which which actually turned out to be part of his school uniform, "Get this!" He then said, pointing at the group, "I am **Makoto Mizoguchi**! Let's kick each other's asses!"

"Not if I kick yours fiiiirst!!" Said a man who everyone knew and groaned at hearing, who was wearing a pink gi with a black shirt and had his hair ponytailed in the back. Oh SNAP, it's **Dan Hibiki**! He suddenly began to taunt, "I will be the winner, and you guys will be the WIENERS!"

"FU'UN-KEN IS THE STRONGEST AND I WILL PROVE IT!!!" screamed a man just then, walking in. He had a shaggy mullet of black hair that was also surrounded by a red headband and wristbands, wearing red armor around his chest and white karate pants. On his back in a sheath was a large wooden boomerang.

"Well well, it's **Sho Hayate**..." Said another man with a mullet, only blond, and decked out in an orange gi with a black shirt underneath, addressing the boomerang-carrying man, "We meet again." This man was **Ryo Sakazaki**, practitioner of Kyokugenryu Karate, "WE INDEED MEET AGAIN AND THIS TIME I WILL WIN!!" Hayate screamed, as many others affiliated with Ryo soon walked in.

A samurai in white and black clothes and wielding a sword, with very spiky black hair, soon arrived, followed by many others who seemed to be armed and dressed just like him, "Ho! This looks interesting," He then said, "It's been a while since I've been back in this dimension. I hope it'll be better than that last tournament." This man speaking is none other than Haohmaru.

"Ohohohoho," Another voice laughed, belonging to a very sultry and sexy woman dressed in pink and black, her wings in her back gliding her down to earth and her green hair falling back into place as many others like her soon followed, "So it looks like everybody has came after all." It was **Morrigan Aensland**, one of the strongest in her world. Having come with her was **Felicia**, the catgirl, **Demitri Maximoff** the vampire, and many other Darkstalkers.

A handsome man in majestically looking blue and white clothes and a sword, with blond hair soon entered, followed by many characters much like him, all of them hailing from something known as _Guilty Gear_. He spotted Sol, and nodded to himself... this was going to be a fierce fight, he knew it. "**Ky Kiske**," He said to himself, "I hope you're ready."

Within moments, the place was getting more and more busy. Many other fighters from other worlds (and video games) soon entered the place. The renowned ninja, **Strider Hiryu**, followed by **Captain Commando**. **Iori Yagami**, who smirked upon seeing his eternal rival Kyo. A punk-looking fellow carrying a chainsaw named **Rancid** followed by many other warriors from the eras. Two ninjas, one in blue and one in red, named **Hanzou Hattori** and **Kotaro Fuuma** respectively, were also followed by many fighters from different eras from their own game. Just to name a few.

It was a very large gathering of fighters, all of them greeting each other and making challenges to one another like all would most certainly do. Typical fighters. A chorus of voices would echo about from them all, drowning out any other noise in the area.

When he was sure everyone was gathered, that man from earlier, the one holding this entire battle, soon rises out from underneath a door on the floor of the towering stage, standing on an platform that would carry him up to it, dressed in spectacular black clothes, among them a red shirt with the words "I (heart) GAME MOVEEZ" on it in big white letters. This man's facial features would now be revealed... a middle aged man, looking of German descent, with a head of aged hair, looking near bald but it was still visibly there. As he smiled, he revealed that maw again, a grinning visage lined with yellow teeth. He chuckled to himself in satisfaction, happy to see everything work so far.

He snapped his fingers, and a henchman would walk over to give him a microphone. Once it was placed in his hand, he shooed him away by firing at him with a gun, making him run for his life. Cursing that he missed all his shots, he then spoke into the mic, his voice booming loudly from the giant stereo speakers that would get all the fighter's attentions, "SHADDUP!!"

This made them all shut up.

"Do I have all your attention? Good," He then chortled a bit again before resuming, "Hello, maggots. I am the legendary movie author. The man in charge of this whole battle, and the man who summoned you all from your worlds to this place. I am Dr. **Uwe Boll**! Need to hear that again? I am the legendary movie author. The man in charge of this whole battle, and the man who summoned you all from your worlds to this place. I am Dr. Uwe Boll! Okay, one more time, again, I am the legendary movie author. The man in charge of this whole battle, and the man who summoned you all from your worlds to this place. I am Dr. Uwe Boll. There, I will not repeat it anymore."

"Hi, Uwe Boll!" All the fighters said.

"YOU SUCK!!" A ninja in tattered clothes named **Jago** screams from the audience of fighters.

"Welcome, all, to the STAR tournament," Uwe Boll continued, "As you've read in my letter, and just to recap into your tiny brains, the promise of this tournament, should you win, is the promise of a movie deal. The movie will be spectacular and incredible, and FILLED WITH SUSPENSE!! Whoever wins, I will make a movie of their game of."

"Even us!?" A young man with spiky brown hair and red clothes named **Jo Kusanagi** asked, standing before the _Aggressors of Dark Kombat_ group.

"Even you!"

"YAY!"

"There will be many, many battles for you all until there is only one left!" Boll then said, "And there will many AWESOME fights! Death matches, tag team battles, it will be there. You may take breaks if you want. And if you want to leave, go ahead, get your ass outta here."

"PUU!!!" Saizo shouted in a high pitched voice.

"You can do that later!" Boll yelled, "For now, prepare yourselves, for this is the greatest battle of all time! This is a FIGHT ORGY! No holds barred, no rules. Go for broke, you know." Suddenly, all the fighters began fighting!! It was havoc everywhere!

"HOLD IT!!!" Boll screamed, making them all stop at hearing his voice boom over the stereo speakers, "I didn't say now..."


	4. Choose Your Napkin

"Mnnzzzzz....." A snoring voice rumbled, belonging to a rather strange looking man with yellowish skin and clad in a bedraggled robe that kept one of his arms hidden inside and thin, wiry wisps of hair among his near bald head, who was sitting outside on top of the roof of one of the towers of a castle. Suddenly, he farted loudly! The sleep bubble coming out of his nose would then pop for a moment and he would open his eyes with a flash of light in them before they turned back to their normal red color, "Mmmnn... what was that? Eh... must have been the wind..." He then yawned and fell back asleep. This man, of course, is the 104 year old hermit, **Oro**. AND HE HAS YELLOW SKIN!!!

Some time has passed after the small introduction... at current, everyone is relaxing from their long, hard trips. Uwe Boll had arranged for quite a welcoming for his many, many guests... lots of food, drink and room in this enormous castle (where BollKG HQ is at, after all) that he so personally owns. It's a little creepy, but you get used to it after a while. Everyone is welcome to enjoy the time and rest inside and outside, under one stipulation: YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO FIGHT EACH OTHER UNTIL IT IS TIME TO FIGHT.

A stipulation that is hard to ignore, but in order to keep from being thrown out, they must follow.

This includes you, Kyo and Iori.

"Feh," Kyo grumbled.

"Hmph," Iori snorts.

A man with somewhat spiky brown hair and a scar down one eye, wearing a metal headband and white breastplate armor, as well as black armbands, black pants with red boots, and a sword at his waist on a belt, walks through one of the halls of the castle. He is then confronted by a man in a suit wearing black shades and with his hair flowing upwards.

He recognized this man.

"Captain Commando, I presume?" the futuristic swordsman asked him as he approached, "It's been a while."

"**Hayato Kanzaki**, what a surprise," Commando said in greeting, giving him a firm nod, "So you've come to compete after all. What about Mega Man, though? I thought he said he was going to be here?"

"He said he can't make it on the account Dr. Wily has stolen a bevy of sperm from the World's Largest Sperm Bank. He says he wants to use it to find ways to make robots give birth to more robots."

This weirded Cap out, "Okay. He does realize robots don't work that way. Right?"

"He loses more of his sanity with every sequel our company shits out, I thought you knew?"

Meanwhile at the dinner table, Terry is reaching for another dinner roll when suddenly, a hand shoots out and grabs it swiftly, pulling it away from his hand at the last second. Terry turns to it's owner and growls, raising a fist! "Geeeeesuh!"

**Geese Howard**, the famous South Town crime boss, dressed in a fancy suit with his suave blond hair and vulture like eyes would smile at Terry as he began to spread butter over his fresh hot roll, chortling under his breath at his archenemy... **Billy Kane**, his personal bodyguard, clad in a suit of his own with his usual red and white striped bandanna and cudgel, stood next to him, also glaring at Terry.

Another man in a suit with long blond hair and a red headband wrapped around his forehead would suddenly notice an old acquaintance of his eating a hunk of meat; a rather large and muscular man with a Mr. T-like hairdo and many scars around his body, clad in red boots and red and gold wrestling trunks. He would raise a hand to greet him, "Comrade **Zangief**, it's been a while!"

"Ahhhahahaha!" Zangief, noticing him, would laugh and shake the approaching man's hand, "Comrade **Biff Slamkovich**, what a surprise!! You were invited too, and you decided to come, eh?!" He said with a voice full of energy, releasing the grip on his friend's hand shortly after.

"A lot of the CWA was invited," Biff added, looking around his surroundings and noticing all the mingling fighters, some of them from the CWA roster, before turning back to Zangief, "I will be glad to see how you've improved these years, I haven't seen you fight in a long time!"

"Likewise, comrade, and I hope your own wrestling skills have improved as well."

"By the way, are the PETA still after you?"

"Shh! Be careful, they may be here, listening to our every word with their ninjas!"

"So you must be Biff?" In walks another blond man wearing a suit, though his was blue. Biff turns to him as he walks in, his hands in his pockets, "I've heard about you. You're supposed to be pretty good, if I'm right," He then offered his hand to shake, "I'm **Terry Rogers**, pleased to meet you."

Biff took his hand in a firm handshake, "Terry Rogers... that American wrestler, from the SWF?"

"Yeah, that's right. I see a lot of the CWA got invited. Some of us from the SWF were called too, especially one friend of mine, Max Eagle. He should be around here."

"Ga ha ha ha haaa ha ha!!" Zangief laughed, "Well, comrade, it looks like you've made a reputation for yourself as a great wrestler! This is most impressive."

"Heh, wrestling's in my blood, what can I say?" Came his reply.

Terry Rogers smiled, "Just because we've met on friendly terms doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you if we ever meet in the ring, though. I'll suplex you through the mat and make sure you stay down for the pin."

"Are you issuing me a challenge?"

"Damn right. I think it'll be pretty interesting to see one of Russia's best face off against one of America's, don't you think so? Besides, I want to see how good you are for myself. I'm sure Eagle would like to too, that's why he came here."

"Then I accept!" Biff said with a cocky grin, "Don't worry, I won't go easy on you either. I'll R0X0RZ YUR S0X0RZ."

"LOL, HAX!"

"PENIS PENIS PENIS!" Kinta then said, who is a little brat clad in nothing but a red and yellow striped cloth with a bear head on it and a chili-bowl hairdo. HE APPEARED FROM OUT OF NOWHERE AT THEM, OMG!

A young girl with long, loose bluish-black hair and clad in traditional white and blue Japanese clothes as well as a red and white headband, named **Kasumi Todoh**, is at a buffet table, reaching for a piece of pie! Suddenly, a man with black hair and clothes like hers, only white and red, pops up from out of nowhere!! "If you eat that, you are going to get fat!" He then said, making her turn and yelp in surprise, which causes her to drop the pie on the floor.

"Dad... stop that. -_-;" Kasumi then said to him, her father **Ryuhaku Todoh**, none other, of course, "I'm entitled to eat something different once in a while, you know," She then looked to the floor where the pie was and began to clean it up, "Oh, now look, you made me drop the pie."

"Hey, it's still good, go ahead and eat it." He said, making a cat-like grinning face.

"....." And Kasumi is all cross and annoyed-like at him!

Nearby, a small monkey woman with brown hair and brown pants, wearing white stockings and red shoes, along with a red jacket and gold bandanna around her neck, as well as the gold headband around her head, was happily eating at the table. This girl with a long red pole strapped to her back, was **Sonson**, granddaughter of the original Son Son who appeared in his own Capcom game many years ago. Finding the food delicious, she just couldn't help herself. Though as she ate a very huge, very fat man in purple clothes and carrying a large scythe soon stepped in and grabbed the food in front of her, devouring it in seconds, which annoyed her. This guy was so goddamned fat, that if you could see him in real life, you wouldn't believe it. I dare you to try. Go on. I bet you can't, can you? Ha, I knew it.

"Hey!!" She cried, turning to face the fat man, "You big fat asshole, I was eating that!"

"Well, I ate it, uhihi! What, you have a problem with that?"

"I sure do, fat boy. You're messing with the granddaughter of the great monkey king!" Sonson turned to face him, "If we weren't allowed to fight right now, I'd bop you one over the head, I would."

"Uhihihihihi~!" He laughed, "As if your tiny weapon would do any good against **Earthquake**, little chimp," He then let out a loud belch that would shake the castle walls and gross out everyone around him, "And I don't care if you are the queen of England, you're still just a little chimp." He then farted, launching out a huge cloud of smelly gas that sent a couple of the fighters reeling from the smell.

"Hmph!!" Sonson puffed up her cheeks in a pout, "You think you're so tough! I'll show you a thing or two when the time is just right, butterball!!" She then held her nose from the stink until it went away.

"Oh sure, make fun of my weight, everybody does it. It's no use, I am used to it."

"Damnit."

"Although I _have_ been trying to lose some weight. Cause, when you're as big as me, you sort of find it hard to fit through doors, you know? Plus, it takes about several beds for me to fit in without them breaking, so it's pretty difficult, and they don't exactly make XXXXXXXXXXL clothes for guys like me, you know?"

"Awww, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay, it's not easy being fat, but I can handle it."

"Alright..." She then said... then after a moment's silence, "but you are still fat!!"

Many of the girls were talking to each other in various groups, chatting about their times fighting and beating up the male characters. Some preferred to do their own things, such as practice their moves, and others, well... they got pitch drunk, like a certain woman in black slacks and a white shirt and red tie matching similar red hair...

"Owahahahahaaaahaha!" The woman laughed as she swung around some German beer, "GERMAN BEER IS THE BEEEEEEEST!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, alarming everyone in the castle, her voice echoing through the halls and scaring bats away out of the castle, one of them being Demitri.

"**Vanessa**!" A pretty purple haired girl in red, **Athena Asamiya**, said, "Control yourself! You're drunk!"

But Vanessa then leapt away and clung to the chandelier, swinging around on it and hanging by her legs, laughing wildly, "I'M QUEEN OF THE WOOOOOOORLD!!! Wooooooo-hoo-hoo-hoooooo!!!" This of course, weirded out and even alarmed some of the other fighters, some of which now becoming afraid of Vanessa... well, I mean, the Popeye-like arms she had had to have been scary enough... and now this.

And among them, watching all the fighters with a growing smile... was a man with silvery hair in a hairband on top, clad in red and freckles upon his face... chuckling to himself. He had big plans... very big plans, indeed. His narrow eyes scanned the room, eying Kyo... he then looked toward Iori, and then at the Goketsuji Twins, Otane and Oume... "Hm, so they all came too," He said to himself, "How wonderful. This time, I will kill not just two, but _three_ birds with one stone... or in my case, one flame."

Suddenly, a girl with short hair, a yellow scarf, and the traditional Japanese gi, named **Makoto**, who was standing near him, spoke! "What are you doing talking to yourself?"

The man then turned and crept away! "LURKTIME!!" he shouted, which weirded out Makoto.

Elsewhere, a woman in blues and blacks, her brown hair half hidden in a stylish beret, was creeping around the halls holding her pistol and looking around cautiously... watching for any sign of danger. She sniffs around for a few minute, then scratches her butt, before pulling out a walkie-talkie, "...**Jill Valentine**, here..." She speaks into it, her eyes shifting left and right, "I'm in. Now proceeding with phase 2 of my operation... looking for the bathroom," She then proceeds to move down the hall... in search of a bathroom! She has to pee, after all! Just like you and me.

As Jill turns the corner, she bumps into a man in a black shirt and white pants, and a tower of blond hair. A handsome man who just happens to love the ladies... (or does he?) ...**Benimaru Nikaido**. "Hey good loo—"

Suddenly she shoots him with a stun gun!! This sends Benimaru to the floor in pain, electricity jumping from end to end of his hair... "Ugh."

"....." Jill, looking around, quickly steps over Benimaru and proceeds on, whistling to herself as if nothing happened, amd of course, continuing to look for the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Uwe Boll, in his kitchen is meeting with his cooks, who had prepared all the food, "You've all been great. Thank you SO much for working so hard to prepare for this feast for the many fighters who have come here."

"Ah, you are most welcome, sir." One of the cooks then said.

"I am." Boll then smiled wickedly and pulled a lever hidden in the wall! A trap door would open underneath half of the cooks, plunging them all into a pit filled with bloodthirsty hamsters, all of them craving flesh. The cooks scream in pain as they devour them, and their screams would slowly be drowned out as the trap door closed shut, disappearing from sight. Boll then walked over and took a chicken leg off a roast chicken, taking a bite out of it and chuckling to himself as he looked to the remaining cooks, who were trembling at what Boll had done, "And I'm glad." He said, with a half-full mouth.

With that, Boll pointed at the remaining cooks with the drumstick in a 'see ya' gesture, and left the kitchen, the lever seemingly disappearing into the wall.


	5. Sleep Orgy

"FOOOOOOLS!" A lanky man with blue hair yelled, standing on the empty dinner table as fighters all around him slept, pretty much ignoring him, "Do you all not see the foolishness in this battle? You are wasting your lives, throwing it away all because of STREET FIGHTING!" He was clad in a black leather jacket, the front of which had the Greek "omega" symbol on it, representing death, and red pants with black shoes, "Repent now and go home, this battle is worthless. The struggle over a movie is nothing but a faux goal that encourages ultimate senselessness!"

Suddenly, a sneaker flies out and whacks him in the head, nearly making him lose his balance.

"For chrissakes, **Remy**!" A boy in chinaish red and black clothes and a haircut like that useless Trowa Barton kid from that _Gundam Wing_ show cried, though trying not to wake his brother (in white and black clothes,a braid and a blue cap) next to him, "Shut up and go to sleep." This young man was **Yang Lee**, with his brother, **Yun** **Lee**.

"Your shoes do little to alter the truth!" Remy shouted, pointing at Yang, "This entire battle is nothing but an approaching slaughter that will kill us all! You fools are wasting your lives, your destinies, just participating in this meaningless battle over a movie!" He then rose his hands up in the air, turning away from Yang, facing the room full of fighters, "Turn back now, all of you, before it is too late to save yourselves from the fate that meets all street fighters, the fate that only leads to the inky blackness of death!"

And within moments, all the fighters would throw off their shoes and boots all at once, burying Remy underneath a huge pile of them where he stood!

"Again! Your shoes do little to alter the truth!" Remy said from underneath them, "Not to mention one of you has really bad foot odor. Pyew!"

All around the castle inside and out, the fighters who have come to the STAR tournament have had quite a night of partying, drinking and eating. Some brought sleeping bags and some brought blankets to sleep it out on the floors wherever they were available where bedrooms were not. Some opted to sleep outside, finding it more peaceful to do so. They even slept on top of the castle's roofs! After all, the number of participants was quite massive. Vanessa herself passed out from being drunk and was still clung to the chandelier by her legs, sleeping upside down from it.

A bald man from India, clad in scruffy yellow shorts and wearing a funky skull necklace and large bracelets hovering around his wrists (by laws of anime physics), named Dhalsim, slept by floating using his mad Yoga skillz. How do I know he's sleeping and not just meditating as usual? He's snoring! That's how.

Demitri was in the belfry, sleeping by hanging upside down from ceiling. I don't know why all vampires like to do that when they're not around their coffins. Maybe it's a bat thing.

"Gahn Blayed..." Sol Badguy muttered, sleeping standing up and leaning on a wall amongst one of the hallways, "...I'm Sol Badguy... zzzzz... Bandeet Revolivar... Die... zzzzz... What? ...Zzzzzzz... Napaaaalm Death... zzzzz..."

**Felicia**, a catgirl with white fur in various places around her body, and large amounts of blue hair, slept much like a cat would: Just about anywhere. She was appearantly purring in her sleep... sleeping all curled up in a ball on top of a sleeping Earthquake's belly, who was laying on his back in the middle of the floor, snoring happily with remnants of food and drink all around him.

Another catgirl, a cute girl in a tiger-skin dress and matching boots and paws and wild green hair, accompanied by a monkey, known as **Cham Cham**, was sleeping herself, her head resting on the stomach of a bunnygirl in a blue jumpsuit and white and red trim jacket, and goggles amongst short brown hair. This bunny was **Arina Makihara**, who brought her own futon to sleep in.

Even Uwe Boll was asleep in his master bedroom, sleeping within a majestic bed. Around his room, hanging on the walls in frames, were posters of his past achievements of "awesomeness". Movies he and Boll KG has produced, such as the likes of _Bloodrayne_, _House of the Dead_, and how can we ever forget his rendition of _Alone in the Dark_? The yellow-toothed one can't help but smile at his plan, even in his state of sleep.

Some, however, preferred not to sleep, either to work on their moves, or to watch others for some creepy reason. One such man was the former, located some distance away from the castle, and spending his time in a nearby forest of spookiness! And what better person would be fit for hanging out in a spooky place like this? Why, a man in a black martial artist's gi, large prayer beads around his neck, and wavish red hair amongst dark skin that was tied off in a ponytail that seemed to stick upwards in the back. It's none other than that **Akuma** guy!

"Hmph," he snorted, smoke shooting out of those big nostrils of his. God, his nose is huge! He stood there in the middle of a cluster of trees, staring off into space with his pure red eyes, "I have no intention to sleep. My only desire is to become stronger. Not for good. Not for evil. Just stronger. It is my nature to do such. Like how it is in my nature to eat, pee, and poo. But not sleep. SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!"

The trees did not respond. As usual.

Akuma then began to practice his moves! A fierce kick, a flying roundhouse strike, a flowing backfist... every move representing his form of karate, his own textbook of attacks and strikes that he himself perfected, he would execute with utmost beauty and swiftness.

"No doubt, there will be strong people here. Worthy adversaries deserving of death..." he said to himself as he practiced a Gou Shoryuken, rising high into the air. In his path above, moving in front of the moon as a silhouette, was a boy and his alien under a sheet in a basket, riding on a bicycle. Akuma suddenly barreled right through him, throwing the boy off his bike and his alien out the basket, where they'd pretty much meet their doom with the ground far below them.

And in their place? Akuma's own silhouette against the moon. "That is my only reason for being here," Having reached the pinnacle of his jumped height, he began to fall back down toward the earth, "I could care less for something so trivial as an entertainment movie."

He then landed on the ground nimbly on his tippy toes in a spectacular display of grace and finasse, assuming a beautiful pose of undeniable talent and form, smiling happily to himself as he began to suddenly... practice ballet moves! Then, in a spectacular finish, he leapt into the air and twirled in a stunning spiral before landing sitting on his knees, spreading out his arms and throwing back his head, "Even if it is one being made by Uwe Boll," then he craned his head back down into place, "But if it was being made by Clint Eastwood, that would have been a different matter."

Again, the trees did not respond. Why would they?

Another man did not sleep neither, standing at the pointy top of the highest roof on the castle. As he did so, his red scarf would flow through a wind that was not really there. Since he is a ninja, we can say that this is "scarf wind". You know, that kind of wind that exists around scarves that magically allow them to sway around even when there isn't any wind at all.

His features were masked under a gold visor a little above his eyes and a black mask, and his outfit somewhat armored in places... he watched all that he surveyed in front of him, observing all who were here... at least all who were sleeping outside. He was also, from his height, observing Akuma, watching his movements. He was an Iga Ninja who had tagged along Haohmaru to the STAR tournament... a man named **Hanzo Hattori**, who isn't related to the other Iga Ninja who is wearing blue, cause, like, his name has an U to it. THAT one is the other Hanzo-named guy.

"...yes, I can feel a very dark intent in him," He said to himself, "I will have to-woaaha!" he began to wobble about for a second, then regained his balance and stood on both feet on the tip of the roof, "...watch him carefully."

Suddenly a man appears, wearing spiky silver hair and red eyes, clad in black and white clothes, "Dude! Are you done? You've been standing there for hours, let me have a turn, will ya?"

"Oh, fine, crybaby." Hanzo leaps away, allowing the other man, **Chipp Zanuff**, to leap on and get a foothold so he could do the cool ninja pose thing Hanzo was doing, "Heheheh, what a lovely view." He then reached an arm down to scratch his butt.

A man dressed much like Hanzo, only in blue and a gold scarf with blond hair would then rise up behind Chipp, "Hey! It was my turn next!"

"Ha! Well it's my turn now, **Galford**!" Chipp laughed. Galford is soon sulking in a corner, "...not fair..."

Meanwhile, Jill Valentine was stepping over sleeping bodies and prowling around the halls, biting her lip and sweating intensely... her body was shaking, trembling... quaking a little even, perhaps. For, you see, Jill still has not found a bathroom! She holds her hand over her crotch, speaking into the Walkie Talkie, though she is holding it in so bad, she's not aware she hasn't turned it on, nor does she probably care right now, "Jill Valentine to S.T.A.R.S HQ, I still have not secured the bathroom... unnnngh...!" She grunts, "I feel like I'm going to explode!" She then stumbles upon a door titled "Bathroom" since there's so many doors that look alike, Uwe Boll has specifically labeled them! "Oh GOD! Thank the stars! Er... no pun intended."

Jill grabs the knob of the door and smiles. Finally, relief! She's been holding it in for hours, as she had too much to drink on the way to the castle and didn't want to just go behind a bush or tree and pee out in the open. Besides, she felt better doing it in a room. Wouldn't you?

She turns the knob, expecting it to twist all the way to open the door but... IT DOESN'T!

"Wha...?" Jill's eyes almost bug out of her skull as she starts twisting the doorknob back and forth some more. IT'S LOCKED! "No!" Jill cries. She then starts pulling on the doorknob desperately, "Nooo! Why? Why is this!" She then bangs on the door, "Please, let me in, I have to go bad!"

She is unaware that one of the fighters, rather, a man with a scar on his back and purple hair tied up in a tight ponytail in samurai clothes, is sleeping inside, clutching his sword and sucking on his thumb, a man named **Genjuro Kibagami**, who found the bathroom relaxing to sleep in for some odd reason. He was in such a state of sleep that he's not even hearing her and the noise she's making. A small frog was sleeping on his head.

She then lets go of the doorknob, frantically looking around, "Okay... c-calm down. Jill. Let's be logical. There has to be another bathroom around here somewhere...! Oh god, I'll have to do more searching..." Then, after a few seconds of thinking and doing the pee-pee dance, she eyes a nearby potted decoration plant,"oh screw it. I can't hold it any longer!"

Jill grabs the plant, opens a nearby closet door, and jumps inside, closing the door behind her.

And during all of this, a short, wiry, odd looking Japanese dude in nerdy glasses and a blue gakuran was taking pictures of various fighters (and the girls) with his camera while they sleep. Perhaps some kind of an otaku...?


	6. Breakfast at Boll's

It's a lovely sunny day. If you could see it, the sun could not look any lovelier.

Inside, a huge pancake breakfast has been prepared for all the fighters. Pancakey goodness! You know you can't get enough of that right? Unless you hate pancakes... like I do. Ugh. But anyways, oodles of resources went into this breakfast barmitzvah, with tons of maple syrup, butter, plates, and silverware. IT WAS A PANCAKE SMORGASBORG!

One of the battlers, a man in blue and gold-trim Chinese clothes and with stylish short black hair, known as **Lee** **Dao-Long**, was eating his stack of pancakes when he suddenly saw Galford's dog Poppy next to him, on the floor, staring up with a begging look.

"Ugh," Dao-Long grunted, before turning in a direction away from Poppy so he can eat. He then found Felicia staring at his food right in front of him, also making a hungry, begging face.

"Get your own pancakes!" Dao-Long then picks up his stack and sits elsewhere from the dog and the cat... where he then finds a very large, very freaky looking red demon staring not at his pancakes, but at Dao-Long himself, clad in a loincloth and a few bandages around his ankles and wrists, a skull around a necklace and a large sharp bone sticking out of his right arm. And he had quite a potbelly too.

"...?" In fact, he was so large that Dao-Long had to look upwards to see his face. It was the hungry youkai, **Kusaregedo**.

"Hungry..." Kusaregedo said, staring down at Dao-Long, "Want to eat... want to eat..."

"...oy, gott." With an annoyed sigh, Dao-Long picked up his pancakes and walked off to find someplace more secluded to eat at...

Kusaregedo just watched him go hungrily... "So hungry..." He said, though it was somewhat drowned out by all the conversation going at current around him, "Want to eat..." He was tempted to devour everyone earlier, but wasn't allowed to. In fact, Anti-Youkai repellent barriers had been put all around the perimeter that would drive him away with their foul smell! The foul smell that only annoys bakemono like this guy, that is.

Elsewhere, a man sitting at a table with some of his own pancakes in front of him is preparing to eat. He is a rather muscular, barechested man, clad in blue pants and armor on his shoulders and boots, as well as metal armbands. He had icy blue skin and to top it off, white hair, cut short in back. He had an icy presence to himself, a cold interior that would leave one far isolated from him if they ever met him. As he reached for his fork, a sudden ball of flame would fly out and hit his pancakes, turning them to ash.

"Oops!" Said a rather gruff voice full of sarcasm, belonging to a man who just walks in on him, "I was just trying to light the fireplace, I don't know how that happened!"

He recognized this voice... and the guy belonging to it.

"You!" He growled in a cold, yet angered voice, "How dare you show your face, body, arms, and legs here."

Before him stood a man in orange pants and red shirt that nearly covered his whole upper body, save his hands and face, of course. He was wearing a matching orange helmet that had tooth design around the jaw, making him look fiercer than he already is, perhaps that of a fiery dog, connecting to silver triangles on the sides of the helmet. He too wore metal shoulder pads and armbands, only they had a goldish color to them. A wicked grin would cross his face as he saw the man he just annoyed stand up with his pupiless eyes, "Well well well! If it isn't **Freon**, the icy icehead of iceland." He said, addressing the icy man.

"Still your tongue, **Hellhound**! When the time comes, I will vanquish you as I have been intending to for so long," Freon said to the fiery man standing before him, giving him a fierce, yet cold stare. Only around Hellhound did Freon ever exhibit any signs of irritation and anger, as the two were mortal enemies.

"Oh?" Hellhound asked with an amused scoff, raising an eyebrow. He then laughed, "HA! HA!! And more HA!! Oh, and by the way, if I hadn't made it any clearer by now: HAAA! You have told me that many times and yet I get away each time."

"And each time you do you create nothing but chaos and destruction. You're nothing but a barbarian."

"And you're nothing but a pompous pomp head who pomps pompingly!"

"OH YEAH, WELL, YOU SMELL!"

"YOU LOVE CUCUMBERS!!"

"NO, YOU ARE THE CUCUMBER LOVER!"

"AND YOU ARE A SPOONY BARD!!"

"Arrrrrrrrrgh!" Freon growled, nearly losing his cool, clinching his fists and throwing his head back, "I _hate_ being called that!"

"A-ha, this battle was well met, but it seems a victor is me!" Laughed a victorious Hellhound, folding his arms over his chest, "I thought the ice people always kept their cool. Are you going to become a hot head like me?"

"Quiet! I will not listen to your endless taunting," Freon grumbled, "When the time comes, when it all starts, I will make sure I rip your arm off just like in the game we come from. Only this time, I will beat you with it."

"Well, what if I use my Sunder Attack on you?" Hellhound then asked. (Note: A "Sunder Attack" is an attack that destroys the lower body of an opponent.)

"Then I will bite your legs and annoy you into submission."

"I may be too spicy for you!"

"Then I will shove your arm up your fiery butthole."

"What if I use a Sunder Attack on myself?"

"You can't use a Sunder Attack on _yourself_," Freon sighed, "You're only supposed to use it on the _opponent_ when they're stunned!"

"Then you do it." Hellhound replied, turning his head away haughtily.

"What if I don't feel like it?"

"Then _I_ will do it."

"For the second time, you can't use... oh whatever." Freon then threw up his hands in frustration and walked off with a huff. Hellhound couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction. He loved to mess with Freon. In fact, he loved messing with the ice people in general. Their hatred toward each other was never put to rest since the first day they met. And even during the BloodStorm tournament, they didn't stop bothering each other.

In fact, they still seem to accuse one another on jinxing the tournament somehow, for after the death of the High Emperor (at least where they come from), and after the tournament was held to determine a new ruler, somehow, after the dust settled, the winner of the entire thing was not any the 8 participants in the contest, but the friendly janitor who mopped up all the blood, named Mario.

Yang Lee is sitting at one of the tables himself, waiting for someone with his own pancakes in front of him. His brother Yun then arrives, brandishing a bottle of maple syrup, "Ah, great. You've found us some syrup! I was afraid our breakfast would get cold by the time we ever got some."

"Heh, it was easy," Yun said, coolly tipping the brim of his baseball cap down over his eyes, "I could locate this stuff no sweat."

"Let's eat then, shall we?" Suddenly, Yang's eyes widened in surprise for a moment as he watched Yun take the top off of the bottle and began to drink the maple syrup straight out of it. He then put his hand over his forehead and shook his head, "Yun," He said, getting his attention while he drank, "We've talked about this..."

On another side of the room, two other brothers were talking amongst themselves. Both were wearing gakuran, as both were still in school, and both left the jackets open. One wore blue, another wore green... the one in blue wore a bandage sash around his waist and no shirt and the one in green wore a shirt with a hood in the back. The blue one also had a stylish pompadour of blond hair parted from the middle above a headband, while the other had a mop of red hair above a pair of goggles.

They were **Buntaro Kuno** and **Shintaro Kuno**, respectively.

"There's so many people here..." Shintaro said, looking at all the eating brawlers, "There are so many people here, that I can't believe it. My goggles are on my forehead!"

"If you wanna chicken out, go ahead. I'll be the one to beat them all up. And I'll go on to impress Reiji-san in the process," Buntaro chuckled as he ran his comb through his hair.

"NO WAI!" Shintaro cried, "Reiji-san is why I came to this battle!! I'll show him just how manly I am. I am manlier than you are, ha!"

"My penis is bigger."

"Penis size doesn't make the man!"

"Jeez, we've shamelessly made a penis joke. We must be pretty bored out of our skulls." Buntaro sighed, "I wish we'd just get around to fighting already. It's the waiting I can't stand."

"We could start a food fight..." Suggested Shintaro.

"Nah, we're not allowed to do that either... besides, I don't want to get a mess on my hair."

"God, we're so bored. Hopefully this whole tournament will start soon..."

Suddenly, the doors are thrown open and several sets of men and women in majestic looking clothes would alarmingly charge into the room. They then stood in rows beside each side of the door and pull out teeny weeny little trumpets which they all put to their lips and began blowing into them, playing a very loud fanfare that would be heard all around the room, getting everyone's attention.

A cute maid in green and with red hair tied in upward-arcing pigtails and large glasses would walk in and bow before all the fighters watching her, "U-um... let's see..." She then pulls out a scroll and pulls it open to read it, "Ahem!" She said to the quiet room, "Hear ye, hear ye! FUUUWAAANAAGAGAGAGAGAGA BLUUUUUPUPUPUPU IKATETAATIEPEEOE NUUUUKUKEAKAAAA!! WAGA WAGA WAGA NYOOUUUUUUUMAMAAAA IIIKAAAJAJA LAAOUIIIEYAYA!!"

This left the entire room in confusion.

"Err... wait, wrong scroll..." She threw the scroll away and pulled out another one from under her dress and began reading it, "Attention all, attention all!! The great, wonderful, **Princess Sissy** of a Certain Country has arrived!" She then threw herself violently out of the way!

"Oh no..." Annie groaned, "not _her_."

A young girl who looked to be 13 or 14 or so suddenly walked in, wearing her usual green poofy shorts, purple vest shirt with matching purple gloves, and white and green trim cape with cross patterns, which had a purple interior. Her dirty blond hair was styled as it usually was with her fancy royal hat on her head. And with her she carried her little treasure box.

Her purple eyes would scan the room for a sec at all the eyes staring back at her, then smiled, "Good evening... peasants."

A barechested man dressed entirely in black just approached Sissy just then... clad in a trenchcoat, pants and long-brimmed hat on top of blond hair tied off in a long ponytail in back, examining her with his eyes hidden by his dark sunglasses. He then smiled and tipped the brim of his hat up a bit with the hilt of his sword, "Hello there miss."

"Why, hello to you too, dirtbag," Sissy spat at him, "And who are you?"

"Oh... I'm just a guy, you know? You can call me **Johnny**. I'm last-nameless." He then kneeled down and took her hand, "H-hey! What are you doing?" Sissy cried in alarm.

"I've never been in the presence of royalty before," Johnny then said, "It's a pleasure to meet such a lovely young lady."

Sissy would suddenly pull her hand away. As she did so, a pair of long legs would step into Johnny's vision. Once he stood back up to his full height, he found himself staring up into the face of a very tall, large man in a purple suit and black gloves, wearing dark shades over his eyes, and sporting shaggy purple hair and matching beard. He must have stood at least one head taller than Johnny at the very least.

"Excuse me, but you should control those hormones of yours," He said, "Less you want to end up a hospital. Or a retirement home, either one. Just don't try suing, that never works."

"And who are you?" Johnny asked, "I'm assuming you're her bodyguard?"

"That's correct. **Olof Linderoth**, at her service."

"I see... Well, nice to meet you I'm sure..." Johnny then said before giving a slight bow, "If you'll excuse me," and with that he walked off.

_A girl with a bodyguard..._ Johnny thought, _Hmm... those kinds of girls are always the trickiest to win over. I guess I'll have to play the game very carefully. I like shoes._

At that moment, a flying ship began to appear outside. But this wasn't just any ship. It was a flying pirate ship. Yes, a FLYING PIRATE SHIP! And this flying pirate ship didn't just belong to anyone, it belonged to a someone!

"Cap'n!" One of the crewmates called, "We've reached the castle! We're here at last."

The door to the captain's quarters soon was kicked open right off their hinges and down the deck! A man dressed in jeans and a blue and gold pirate cape stood in the doorway with his back turned, the white skull printed on the back revealing his pirate nature, "Good." He then began to walk backwards out of the quarters for some reason, leather boots stepping along the poop deck while he adjusted his matching blue and gold-trim captain's hat amongst dirty brown hair, "Because I was getting sick of not having anyone to beat up."

"Aw, man, I hate when he does that..." Said one crewmate standing off to the side, grabbing his toolbox to fix the door.

As the ship came in for a landing, several of the crewmen threw an anchor down, and it landed on a high school student just standing around dressed like Kyo, only in blue clothes and had shorter hair, named **Shingo Yabuki**, crushing him comically into the ground.

The pirate captain's pet vulture flew in and rested on top of his shoulder, smiling to himself, "So this is the place, eh? I don't care about that whole movie crap... I just want to beat people up. However, if I get some treasure out of this, that's fine too." The rotors that enabled the ship to fly soon started to slow to a stop as he leapt off the deck and landed on his feet, right at the same time his ship landed on the ground.

And then the rotors stopped.

He soon came into the castle's front entrance, looking around at all the competitors. Among them, the red ninja with flowing red hair and the blue ninja with spiky brown hair, Fuuma and Hanzou respectively, both recognized him.

"**Captain Kidd**!" Fuuma cried upon seeing him, "So you've come'd..."

"Yes I have come'd and then some!" Kidd laughed, then he pointed forward, light glinting off his blue wristbands, "I've come to kick some butt and plunder your valuables, Jim-boy."

"But my name's not Jim!" Hanzou said.

"It _could_ be."

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere... Uwe Boll monitors all the fighters in his throne room, appearantly waiting for word on something... one of his henchmen then runs in and kneels down before him, bowing his head down to his master, "Mr. Boll, sir! All of the preparations are all finished. The STAR tournament is ready to begin on your command."

"Excellent," Boll said just before pulling out a syringe full of something and jammed it into the henchman's neck, injecting the fluid into his body, making him cry out in pain, "NOW DIE!"

As the surprised henchman took a few steps back, he looked at his hands, feeling something happening to him. His body's veins were getting bigger and bigger all over himself and he began to scream in agony as a great pain soon enveloped him, his eyes bulging out in pain and becoming very bloodshot.

"With the film crew prepared and the tournament all ready, it won't be long now before I show those schmucks around the world a thing or two about the true power of my talents." Boll chuckled, turning back around and continuing to watch the monitors.

And as he did so, the snapping and popping of veins and muscle tissue were continually heard behind him before stopping soon after, following the sound of the henchman's body slumping to the floor.


	7. The STAR Tournament Begins!

Meanwhile in another dimension...

"Welcome all!" Cried a man in robes and made of pure energy, "I am the Eternal Champion. Defender of all mankind and then some, whatnot and whatever," He stood before a legion of 'heroes' that he gathered from various time periods, "I have rescued all of you from the very brink of death, moments before your own death at the hands of your enemies, as you all are very important for the future of humankind. Your lives will all alter the very course of history, and all that junk. Now, it's time to BATTLE TO THE DEATH!"

"Dude..." Said a cyborg named RAX, "Doesn't that, like, defeat the purpose of having saved us in the first place?"

"..." The Eternal Champion suddenly waves his arm through the air and RAX disappears in a ball of light! With a flash, he soon finds himself in the prehistoric era... where a gigantic yellow and purple striped tyrannosaurus rex has just gobbled up some followers, and proceeds to lift a giant foot over RAX!

"...aw, shoot." RAX lamented, shortly before the foot came down.

"So," The Eternal Champion then said, looking to all the other heroes as we turn back to them, "Anybody else want to question me?"

All of the others, ranging from an assassin, to a caveman, to a pharaoh, all look at each other, then shake their heads frantically in response.

"Good. Now, it's fighting time. And don't get any ideas of joining that stupid tournament over a movie, or I'll send you right back to death."

"Awwwww..." They all said unhappily.

* * *

"I know he's here..." A woman in a thick blue trenchcoat muttered, adjusting her police cap sitting up on top of her head. The only amount of her red hair that can be seen is in the back and in front of her ears, "...that guy... when I find him here, I'll hunt him down like a doggie, and then give him a Milkbone treat..." She then slammed her fist into her palm, "...then I'll take him out back and shoot him."

This particular woman starting off the new chapter in this story is a woman from many a year into our future from now. Her name is **Solis R8000**, a policewoman who has been asked to participate in this battle. A Goketsuji descendant, or at least, one of the last of them, in her time, anyway. However, the interest in a movie is not what brought her to fight here. Her initiative is far different, for you see, her mortal enemy has also received an invitation, and as such, he has come to participate as well... a man she knows well and who she busted when he traveled to the year 2115. He broke free in order to go back in time, and Solis was after him in hot pursuit.

"Solis?" Asked a young, pretty girl in a purple dress and witch hat, with long pink hair running down her back. As she approached, a strange looking demon in the form of a musical note would float her over to Solis, as she was sitting on him, "So you came too?"

"Oh... **Remi Otogiri**, right?" She asked to the witch girl.

She nodded in response, "Nice to see a familiar face," Remi said cheerfully.

"I thought you didn't like violence," Solis then said, raising an eyebrow, "You know, cause your parents were into the whole 60s thing."

"Popura made me come. She said she would eat all the ham in the world," She answered, frowning, "She already devoured all of it in our house, and she was going to snarf my bedspread. I couldn't allow it."

"That is madness!" Solis exclaimed, "I was wanting to eat that bedspread!"

"A lot of our friends have skipped time to come here too..." Remi then said, "They've been asked to participate and they couldn't resist..."

"I see..."

"Why all this senseless violence, why can't it be something friendly, like strip poker?"

Remi would never get an answer to that question, as a loud airhorn would blare through the area, quieting everyone with it's noisy noisiness!

All the fighters have gathered once again, but in a very large area to fit them all in. It was much like the gathering area from earlier... only someplace else. And of course, there is a stage way over in front. Speakers lined the walls so that his voice could be heard clearly all over, and a large monitor stood behind the stage... Uwe Boll walked in, smiling to himself as he carried a microphone with him, standing in the center of the ring, where a spotlight would shine down on him. His face appeared on the giant monitor as it came on, revealing his yellow set of teeth once again, "So, did you all have a nice trip here?" He asked, "A pleasant night's sleep? A scrumptious, energy-filling breakfast?"

"YES!" They all said in unison.

"I'M A PIE LIKER!" A random fighter in the crowd screams.

"It is time for the STAR Tournament to begin beginning! But first, I must go over a few things," Boll then said, "For one, the rules... there are none unless I give them out. Two, if you lose, don't fret! For in this tournament, you may only lose twice," He holds two fingers up to the monitor, "That is... considering you're not too gravely injured to fight again, or dead. If you don't show up for your match, don't worry. It is not an instant disqualification... but the fight will be passed to someone else present."

There is a slight murmur going around before it all quiets back down.

"And lastly, I've decided to up the ante a bit!" Boll continues, "As you all know, whoever wins will have a movie made about their game. Instead, not _only_ will I do just that, but whoever is the last man standing when it is all over will be **the main character of the story!**"

Now this gave them more incentive to fight! At last, a chance to be more recognized, they all thought. Who wouldn't want to be a main character, having an exciting story revolving around them? Unfortunately, they still are ignorant about Uwe Boll's history as a film maker.

"As I've said before, there will be various match types. Aside from the usual one-on-one tournament, there will be different themes, and different stipulations. We want to keep things as fresh as we can, after all. Your fans will be watching!" He grinned, "After all, we want the public to have fun too, don't we?"

"But they are wacky!" Cries another random fighter.

"With you all here, it's time to point out the fights. Here's the list!" Boll says, pointing to the monitor where nothing appears.

"Uh..." Reiji then says, "There's... nothing there."

"Of _course_ there's nothing there!" Says the director, "Because it's way too long! What are you, an idiot!? Now that we've got all that down, it's time for the big battle to get started. Now and then we will have breaks, just so you know. So, let us all move to the first arena where our first rounds start."

And so they do. With much movement! And takes a while. But eventually, they do. They soon enter the _Hyperdrome Arena_, the first place to go! A large, sturdy arena packed with fans. Over 22,000 are in attendance here, and with all sorts of various areas for the combat to take place in! And it even comes with a coffee hut.

Once inside, and once everybody interested in getting a cup of coffee got their cup of coffee, the fights would begin!

Kind of.

"Hello, everyone!" Cried an announcer with dark hair tied in a ponytail in the back, narrow eyes, a small goatee under his lower lip and giant sideburns, screaming into a microphone from behind some plexiglass in an announcing room, "I am the host, the announcer of this fine tournament! Compliments of Dr. Uwe Boll. I am Frankie TJ Smiggawigga Scoopadoop Yagami! Or you can call me **Frank Yagami**! But you can just call me Frank. And I'm an enthusiast so much that I totally don't care how _you_ feel about the fight, I'll root for whoever I damn well please!"

The audience boos at him.

"Yeah, you go ahead and boo me, I don't care. I'm on a huge payroll, unlike you people, so who's the bigger man, here? _Me_. Now as you all know, a competetor is not out of the battle until he loses twice. That is all! Now let's proceed onto the fights!"

The audience cheers!

"Shut up!"

The audience boos once again!

"Geez, what an ass!" Kyo growls, "Already he annoys me."

"Grin and bear it, we've got more important matters... like winning!" Benimaru then said, "In fact, I think your fight is up first, Kyo."

"Yeah, whatever..."

Ryu was ready to learn and observe whatever new fighting techniques existed throughout this tournament... he seemed very eager to his chance to fight... whenever that may be. He kept that serious face of his on at all times. BECAUSE IT IS HIS OBSERVING FACE! It only changes to his "goofy face" when he's reading a hentai mag, and if he's sitting on a cold toilet seat, it turns to his "crazy face". You don't want to know what either looks like.

"First up, though you losers don't deserve to see such greatness... KYO KUSANAGI vs... RIPTOR!" Frank cries, signaling the start of the match! Kyo heads out toward the exit that leads to the battleground for his match.

"Good luck, Kyo!" Said a large muscular man named **Goro Daimon**. Daimon was a man in a hachimaki headband and black hair, standing bare chested and in white gi pants and wooden geta. He was a team mate of his in early KOF tournaments, along with Benimaru Nikaido. Kyo simply snorted in response, though he accepted nothing better. He was pretty much used to it.

Kyo walked out and into the battlefield with his hands in his jacket pockets, looking around as the lights in the ceiling soon turned on with each set he passed over... he would then proceed to scan about the area, which was surrounded by columns, and within moments, he stopped... and found himself standing not too far off from a large red and muscular velociraptor with wristbands, staring back at him.

"What the?! ...this thing is **Riptor**?" Kyo couldn't help but look disgusted. Not at what he's seeing, but at who's he's fighting... "...is... this some sort of a sick joke?!"

"Yes!" Frank shouted with glee!

"Bah!" Kyo growled, getting into a fighting position, though grudgingly, "I can't believe this. My first fight here and I'm fighting a frickin' animal."

It didn't take too long for Riptor to realize Kyo's position, and quickly lunged for him, letting out a fierce, feral roar! However, Kyo dashed forward and grabbed ahold of Riptor by the neck in midair, and let loose a huge, gigantic, and very deadly burst of flame that would engulf and explode on the giant lizard, throwing it out of Kyo's grip and to the floor, where it lay burning. Apparently, the blow was so fierce it immediately killed Riptor.

The smell of barbequed lizard filled the air. And it smelled pretty good.

"Simple." Kyo said, walking off with a bored wave of his hand.

_**WINNER IS KYO!**_


	8. Kurara vs Avu

It wasn't too long after that that another battle was about to take place! Right now! While they carried the charred corpse of Riptor away, in walked a cute 12 year old girl in an orange skirt and white shirt with orange buttons on the front. She had short brown hair, and wore a strange orange hat with two yellow balls on the sides... her orange gloved hands clutched a magical wand which she carried with her at all times.

"Oh! It's my turn now," She cried, "Miss Kurara will show her stuff."

Frank would announce this from his spot in the booth, "And NOW, it's time for another battle! KURARA HANANOKOJI of _Power Instinct_ vs. AVU of _Martial Champion_!!!"

The audience cheered!

"I don't get why she's so damn popular in Japan," he then stated, "She looks like a generic magical girl design. But at least she's cute. But I hope Range Murata got blasted for this one, it's barely passable."

"HEY!" Kurara shouted, "That's not fair! Calling me that! You have no manners."

"I don't give a damn about how you feel," Frank responded, "In fact, all the characters from the game you come from are boring, stupid, lame, and generic, just like you. Fighting games are ALL ABOUT ART, and you're the only DECENT one!"

Now this made the Goketsuji family very irked. Reiji glowered, and Annie frowned miserably. Keith nearly bit his cigarette in half in anger, Oume's eye twitched from the insult and Solis pushes the brim of her hat down over her eyes.

"That's not true," Captain Commando said, shaking his head, "In the end, it's all about having fun. Though having a special look is nice too... but _that's_ just uncalled for."

"Shut up, fag, _I'm_ the fighting game expert here." Frank then said at Commando, having appearantly heard him somehow, "And here comes some stupid fat Arabian dude design. Shit, where do these boring designs come from? God... I could crap a better design while constipated!"

**Avu**, an Arab man, walks in, grumbling at what he was being called, and carrying a sword. He was rather large and had a big gut... with belts strapped around it connecting to red pants and curved blue shoes that match his blue hair and blue beard... around his head he wore a red hood with a gold belt around it. He walked in and looked down at Kurara, carrying his sword with him.

"....so, little girl... are you sure this fight is for you?" He asked, looking into her brown eyes with his own greens, "I'm one of the fiercest warriors of Saudi Arabia. And you? Just a girl."

"Don't you worry about me, I'm tougher than I look!" Kurara explained, "And I'm not just some girl, I'm a magical cutie!" She then stopped and examined him... "...wow, you're _fat_."

"....."

"This is going to be such a lame fight..." Frank then sighed, "Get it over with, you lameos. Not like I give a damn."

"What a jerk..." Kurara said under her breath as she faced Avu, looking up at him, "...my god. You're enormous! I just can't get over how fat you are."

"Stop making fun of how fat I am!" He cried, nearly in tears! He suddenly started swinging his sword madly at Kurara, who leaped over a low swing aimed at her knees! She then ducks under a high swing aimed at her head, then turns and starts running away! "Eek!" She cried. Avu was hot on her heels in pursuit, not letting her get too far away.

"Yikes!" Kurara said, looking over her shoulder at him, _For a fat guy, he's pretty quick on his feet..._ She thought as she leapt away and did a second jump while in mid-air to direct her flight over to a nearby column, which she would then use as a platform to jump off of and toward Avu. "Prepare yourself!" She shouted as she came down toward him! She aimed both her feet at her in a fearsome dropkick, only for him to catch her by her ankles!

"You must think I'm pretty slow on reflex." Avu said with a grin.

"Well, I was kind of assuming such."

"Time for the wrong-proving!" He then threw Kurara across the battlefield, where she slams hard into another nearby column ahead. She hit it with such force that it knocked the wind out of the poor young girl and sent her crashing to the floor, coughing for air. "Unnngh..." She forced her upper body up off the ground, the pain in her back nearly draining her strength. But her spirit would not be broken so easily...

_H-he's tough! And strong... I can't let that stop me, though!_ She rose her head as Avu approached her, clutching his sword by the hilt, "Give up while you can. I don't like inflicting mortal wounds on children."

"What if you do in your spare time?"

"Tempting, but I'll pass. I like to do backflips."

"Unnf! I'm not... gonna give up like this yet!" Kurara then forced herself up onto her feet, "It's too early, I've got a lot to prove!" She then rose her wand over her head, transforming it into a giant hammer!

"Eh?!" Avu took a step back, "What the?"

Frank yawned at all of this.

"**-MIRACLE ATTACK-**!!" Kurara shouted, throwing down the hammer. Avu jumped back to avoid the swing, but the impact it made as it hit the ground (and the loud cute squeak upon landing) shook the ground hard enough to knock Avu into the air, where Kurara would then swing it upwards, knocking the Arab high into the air and crashing to the ground some ways away!

She wasn't done there, however, and dashed off after him to continue her attack. She reached him and leapt into the air, raising her weapon over her head again, hovering over his body. However, Avu had other plans... he suddenly turns his head toward her and breathed fire at Kurara which made her cry out and jump away in midair from the blast in the nick of time...

As she rose her head, she suddenly found Avu had disappeared. "What?" She suddenly looks around, her wand changing back to normal, "Where did he go?"

She got her answer as large burly forearms lashed out and wrapped around her body, grabbing her in a fearsome bear hug and pinning her arms as tightly as possible! It was Avu, having used the chance while she was recovering to unleash a surprise attack of his own.

"So, you dodged my Arabian Burner..." He said with a grin, "I doubt you can dodge this, now can you?" He began to apply pressure, focusing on wearing her damaged back received from earlier, squeezing her against his bulk. She let out a cry of agony, feeling the pain returning to her spine. She began to kick and struggle the best she could, though it wasn't doing a lot of good in her current plight.

Avu increased pressure in an attempt to squeeze more air out of her and and make it harder for her to breathe, though taking care not to overdo it and kill her, "Give it up," He urged, "You're trapped."

"N......never...!" Kurara grunted out. With it getting harder to take in and exhale precious oxygen, she was sweating profusely. Clinching her teeth in pain, her mind raced frantically for a useful strategy out of this hold. There wasn't much she could do as his arms pinned hers and made it hard for her to maneuver her wand properly.

That's it, the wand! Perhaps... maybe it could work.

Struggling the best she can she turned the heart-shaped head of her wand toward him, and began to build up power! It was getting very hard to do so when all her oxygen was being squeezed out of her and was slowly losing strength. She could feel her body starting to give, but she had to push on... if she could hold on for just a few more seconds...

"I... won't..... be beaten... so easily!!" Kurara grunted, raising her voice as she finally reached the limit and unleashing her special attack, "Now!! **-STARDUST REVOLUTION-**!!" She yelled, her wand glowing bright.

"Eh!?" Avu raised an eyebrow in question.

Kurara launched a blast of magic from her wand that hit him at point blank! Avu soon found himself surrounded in stardust, and he soon drops Kurara to look at what's happening to him. She would land on her hands and knees, gasping for breath and letting her body start to recover from such a move.

"Wh-what is this?!" Avu cried. Within moments, he found himself in another form... "What have you done to me?! What witchery is this, you young child?"

Kurara had transformed Avu into a goose! A walking, talking, yellow goose!

"It's..." Kurara answered, "...my special technique." _But it wasn't at full power._ She then thought, _I could only power it up midway before releasing it, so it's not going to last long enough for me to attack right now. I've got to distance myself from him while the time is right so I can recover!_

Kurara soon began to speed off away from the transformed Avu, who quacked and began to run after her, "Don't run away!" He yelled. However, due to his current state he just couldn't run fast enough to keep up with the little witch girl. Eventually she would lose him for a while and duck behind one of the columns, hiding behind it to catch her breath. "Wow, that was really close..." She said to herself, "I thought I was a goner."

She waited for a while. Things got very quiet. She took the time to look around where she was. Where she was standing, there were a lot more columns packed in. They certainly felt and looked closer together... it would probably make it hard to move around a tad. She figured maybe she could use this to her advantage... hopefully. She waited a couple more seconds before peering out from behind the column and looking around to see if Avu was in sight. She didn't see him. She figured that by now the spell must have worn off. And she figured his fatness would make it hard for him to conceal himself in this environment. Unless he took an instant weight-loss program...

Her eyes would slowly turn left and right to look around cautiously before she retreated back behind the column and sighed in relief, "Have I lost him?"

Suddenly, the column behind her would be smashed apart in half, as Avu, back to normal, came barreling from out of nowhere, spinning right through it in midair! Kurara narrowly ducked under it in time... had she not moved, her head would not be attached to her shoulders right now.

"**-ARABIAN DRILL-**!!" Avu yelled as he barreled through the pillar. Kurara dashed off in another direction, and as she did so a small piece of the pillar would bounce off her head, "Yikes!! Where the heck did he come from?!"

"Did you think you were going to lose me that easily?" The Arabian said, landing on his feet, "I could smell you quite a ways away. You need a bath."

"No way!" She responded, turning to face him.

"With SOAP."

"OMG!"

"Let me just make one thing clear to you. Witch girl..." He glared at his foe, his eyes starting to look quite menacing, "...it's one thing to make fun of my weight. But then you turned me into an egg salad. I did _not_ like that."

"I turned you into a goose."

"Well, it could have _been_ an egg salad! By the way, I'm hungry."

**TO BE CONTINUED...!**


	9. Kurara vs Avu 2

When we last left that little cutiepie Kurara, she was fighting a huge fat Arabian man named Avu, with dramatic sword action and kung-fu grip. He gave Kurara a hug, then she turned him into an egg sal...er, I mean, a goose. Now after extracting his violence upon an innocent column, Kurara and Avu's fight is about to resume!

Several of the fighters in the waiting room were watching the battle through a giant monitor in the wall. Course, there were other places they could watch it too. But our focus for now is in a room where several of them were watching it from a monitor and stuff!

"FOOOOOOLS!!" Cried Remy, stepping in, "Why do you waste your lives with this street fighting!? It is a black path that leads to nowhere! My father was a street fighter. And do you know what happened to him? He never came back. The idiot _just did not come back!_ Abandoning his family just for the thrill of the fight, can you believe it?! Would you do this to the ones YOU love?"

Ken of course, couldn't help but turn to the frenchman and ask, "Hey Remy. If you hate street fighters so much, and if you dislike street fighting... why are you here and why are you fighting?"

"....." Remy froze for a few seconds, staring at Ken.

"Well?"

"THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT!" He then yelled, "Ugh, no wonder I hate you people."

It was just then that a mysterious looking woman came in. She certainly was dressed different... she had on a traditional Japanese shrine priestess' robe; it was a white shirt, with a red hakama, and of course, like all mikos (which is a shrine priestess, by the way), long, pretty black hair amongst easygoing, beautiful eyes. The real question mark was the golden crest she was wearing on her forehead that seemed to stick out, to differentiate her from various others.

"Who's that?" Ryo Sakazaki asked, examining her.

"I've... never seen her before..." Ken answered, watching her. She simply sat down in the nearest chair and calmly watched the fight, "She seems like a priestess, but that crest on her head..."

"Maybe she's supposed to be a sentai." Said Kasumi, "Like, you know... Saint Seiya or something."

"That's stupid."

Meanwhile, out in the battlefield, Avu was swinging his sword repeatedly at Kurara, a look of deadly ferocity in his eyes as that blade cleaved through the air swiftly at her! At the moment, the best thing she could do was to back up while he advanced while attacking and hold up her wand as a shield, blocking his slashes. Each blow caused sparks to fly out as metal hit metal.

_His swings are so fast..._ Kurara thought to herself, clinching her teeth out the corner of her mouth, _I can't find a way to counterattack! I only managed to get lucky the first times he swung them..._

He then swung a fierce slash at Kurara that she blocked, but it knocked the wand partly out of her hand. This was his chance to swing again, and this time managed to slash a wound in Kurara's left arm. She let out a yelp of pain and held her arm where the wound was inflicted. She didn't have much time to wince, however, as he was already aiming to throw a strong kick in her direction. She quickly manages to swerve out of the way enough for her to jump back and gain some distance.

_His regular attacks don't seem to move as fast. At least his kicks, anyway..._ She resumed holding her wound again. Blood was already running down her arm and staining her shirt's sleeve with crimson. She removed her gloved hand from it shortly after to look down at the blood that was smeared into it, _What should I do? _

Avu then walks up to Kurara! "I must ask you one question," He said, towering over her and his presence causing her to raise her head back up, "How many swords does it take to cut a person?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"No."

"I'm going to go ahead then and say it's 47."

"Wrong. 48."

"I knew I was close... rats! By the way, here I come!"

Kurara then leapt into the air and landed on Avu's head, leaping away higher and clinging to a column with her arms and legs as tight as she could. At this point, all of the fighters watching the battle began to eat pickles for some reason, chomping down on them all at the same time with a loud crunch!

"I like ham," says Joe Higashi.

In the battlefield, Avu walked over to where Kurara was, looking a little annoyed, "Come down from there!" He beckoned, looking up at Kurara.

"No way, I like it up here." The little magical girl answered.

"I can see up your skirt."

"See up it all you like, I'm not moving."

"Then I will stare like the pervert I am!" And Avu proceeded to do so WITH EXTREME PREJUDICE! Kurara continued to cling to that pillar for some reason, and a few moments later the audience began booing. They were getting unhappy!

"Christ, get it over with!" Frank grumbled, flummoxed that it hadn't ended yet.

"....mmmm," Kurara began to search through her mind again to try and find a strategy to beat the fat Arab man. She had thought about using the Miracle Death Kiss technique to transform into her alter ego, but that would require some time... and timing for that matter. Avu moved fast, and she doubted that he'd simply stand there and let her sap his power so she can transform. She also thought of throwing a banana at him, hoping he could be allergic to it, but that probably won't work either.

She had an idea just then. It was her best hope, maybe it could work.

Kurara suddenly leapt from the column and rose her wand over her head, transforming it into a giant hammer again, "Oooo! You're such a big nasty! I'll defeat you."

"You fool," Avu suddenly leaps into the air, spinning through the air with his blade held in front of him, making it appear as though he were a weapon of deadliness, "Don't you realize how vulnerable you are like that? -**ARABIAN DRILL-**!"

"You are wrong," Kurara suddenly swung down the hammer with all her might, slamming it into his back, "It is _you_ who was more vulnerable. **-MIRACLE ATTACK-**!"

"UGH!!" Avu took a massive hit in the back this time, interrupting the move and hitting him with enough force to smash him face-down into the ground! Kurara landed shortly after, clutching her wand with both hands and smiling as it transformed back to normal, "Ah! I did it. That should finish him." She then winced again, holding her wounded arm. Her focus on her pain was short lived, however, as shortly after, Avu began to groan, and was getting up!

"Nnngh..." Avu sat up, holding an arm over his back, "I'll admit, I made a mistake that time."

_Crap!_ She thought, _Still conscious..._

"Ummm." Avu then rose his head at Kurara, "You are surprisingly strong for a little girl. Where I come from, we don't have a lot of women who are trained the way you are."

"Well!" She replied, "Thank you very much, I guess..."

"However, regardless, I will win this." Avu then held his sword and clutched it tight, "Prepare yourself!! For a devastating attack..."

Kurara ignored the pain in her arm, tensing herself, preparing herself indeed for anything that might come her way.

There was a pause.

It lasted for about several seconds.

"...well?" Kurara then asked him, "Why are you waiting?"

"......I'd like to unleash a new special attack." Avu then said, "...but I only know two moves."

"THEN DON'T BE DRAMATIC LIKE THAT!!" She angrily yelled with a maw of sharp teeth.

"No matter..." Avu then rushes forward at Kurara, "They are both effective nonetheless. Yes... now that I think about it, I suppose I don't need to make anymore than that."

"Hmph! If you say so, but I will beat you!" She exclaimed, readying herself again.

"NEVOR!" Avu yelled, leaping into the air with a massive flip. Kurara quickly cartwheeled away as Avu landed on the ground with a deadly belly flop! He then got back up and began to brush himself off, "I don't know why I thought that would work..."

While he was distracted, Kurara leapt over and jump-kicked him in the side of the neck, then while landing on her hands, she quickly twirled her body, throwing her legs out to sweep him off his feet, knocking him down. Avu then rolled to his feet in time to avoid Kurara's next attack from the air, and swung his sword at her! Kurara blocked the attack with her wand, causing sparks to fly once again and rushing at him, swinging it like a club. Avu would block her attack with his blade, following with a fierce jabbing kick that would hit Kurara in the chest, knocking her down.

She held her arm over her ribs, "Ahh... blast... my ribs are bruised enough as it is from his bear hug..." She added, having just realized this. She didn't get much time to think any further about it as her opponent was coming down with his sword aimed down at her. She rolls to the side as he stabs his sword into the ground and chases after Kurara, who leaps nimbly away from him as he uses his Arabian Burner attack, breathing fire along the ground where she once stood.

_If I can't knock this guy out with regular attacks..._ Kurara then looked over to a nearby column, _Then maybe... of course!! But... it's not going to break with my strength alone..._

She then turned back to Avu, "Oi! Avu! YOU ARE SO FAT, THAT YOU ARE FAT!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!" Avu cried, "Do not call me fat!!" He then used the Arabian Drill again, flying straight at her! Kurara realized it, she had to time this just right, like the last time! "Now... this is it!" She says, narrowing her eyes, "The moment of truth, will it pay off? I've got to do this... here goes!"

Kurara suddenly hurls an aardvark from out of nowhere at him, "-**AARDVARK ATTACK-**!"

"Oh no! My true weakness! Aardvarks!" Avu cried, as he was hit by the aardvark in mid special move. The aardvark went flying through the air from the impact, sending the poor thing through the sky to land who-knows-where. Avu was now rolling towards Kurara, who kept her fingers crossed. He loses control of his flight, and goes barreling past her, smashing into the column nearby hard enough to crack it around the bottom.

The forces of his impact would cause him to roll backwards. And the column would soon begin to fall!!

"Oh! It worked! What are the odds," Kurara happily cried.

Avu had already stopped rolling and was holding his head in pain, shaking it to clear the dizziness. That was when he noticed a looming shadow growing underneath him. Looking up, he saw the huge column falling over, and he didn't have time to get out of the way!

"Rats," He grumbled.

It landed on top of his head and spine with great impact! Not enough to kill or severely injure him, of course, but it was enough to knock the poor guy senseless. With a heavy crash, the massive pillar of stone shatters against Avu, crumbling into debris which fell all over him, nearly burying him. Blood was running down his face from it's landing on his head.

He supposedly made a few grunts and an effort to try and get up, but by that time he was hit so hard by the falling object that he didn't have the strength to get up, and thus, fell unconscious.

Like Kurara said, what are the odds of that happening?

After a 10 count, Avu was declared as the defeated and Kurara was claimed the winner! The crowd began cheering as she struck a cute pose! "Ehehe! It's not the flashiest finish..." She said, "But at least it got me somewhere." She then held her wound as she felt a sting of pain over it again, drawing breath through clinched teeth, "Ooh! Painful..."

In one of the windowed balconies that were reserved for the fighters... another native of France who was watching the battle, a blond, green-eyed, gruff-looking man dressed in various purple clothes and a weapon of his own, would raise one of his shaggy eyebrows in question as Kurara blew kisses to her fans in the distance in the battlefield, "She defeated Avu?" He asked to no one in particular, "A little girl like that? Inconceivable. Avu is supposed to be a powerful man..."

"He's gotten soft," Suddenly said a voice he recognized. A voice belonging to a young and pretty Egyptian woman in a blue and grey tubetop and gold skirt, fastened to her waist with a leather belt. Spiked elbow pads and blue wristbands adorned her arms and she wore white laced boots on her legs, and around her short brown hair she wore a gold headband with an emblem of a snake on the front, preferably a cobra.

"And what would you know about such things," He then said, turning his head in her direction.

Her red lips would simply curl into a smile, "It's just an assumption. Avu would never be beaten so easily."

"Meh. It was mere luck that prevailed for her," The Frenchman then shook his head before folding his arms and turning around to face her in full, "So, **Titi**," He continued, addressing the Egyptian princess who stood before him, "What brings you to this tournament?"

"Same as everyone else, Garfield."

"It's **Goldor**," He corrected to her, "I saw some other familiar faces here... did anyone else come?"

"Hoi and Zan weren't able to make it~," She cooed in a sultry voice, shifting a hand through her hair, "Hoi's age has caught up with him, from what I heard. His health hasn't been like it used to be. And Zan has become far too busy with kabuki theater to want to bother with fighting anymore."

"Eh, he was a lame-o anyway."

"Indeed," Titi then watched as it took several men to lift Avu (and still with great effort) up off the ground and carefully position him on a stretcher before wheeling him away, "Despite Avu's loss... he's a tough man, he won't die from such a blow."

"....."

Already Kurara was being led away by one of the medical staff as well so she could get any of her own injuries treated. Frank, who looked very uninterested throughout the entire battle, yawned boredly and speaks into the announcer's mic once again, "God, that sucked. Our next fight will begin shortly. Hopefully it will be a _good_ one."

The audience then booed him.

"Go ahead and keep booing, _I _don't give a damn. Just like Simon Cowell! So shaddup!"

Somewhere in the audience was Simon Cowell himself, shedding a tear, impressed.

_**WEENAH IS KURARA!!!**_


	10. Arrivals

A new battle was about to unfold! Right now! As you are reading this!

"And now!" Frank bellows through the speakers, "It's time for the next fight! I hope you pansies are ready, since you all have poor tastes in character design. It's Karnov Vs. Blanka!"

Into the area stepped a man with a protruding, yet muscular gut. A man looking both Mongolian and Russian... but his exact origin unclear. A man in red pants and pointy gold shoes and gold gauntlets on his arms twirls a finger through his curly mustache as a smile forms on his fat face. Boy, is his face FAT! The only thing fatter than his face was his belly, of course. But he wasn't nearly as fat as Avu.

"Here is **Karnov**," Frank said, addressing the fat man in the pants, "I guess he deserves credit for being original for his time. I mean, he's a fat Arabic/Russian/Mongolian/Something guy who breathed fire and stuff."

And then, a large, muscular green humanoid entered, walking somewhat like a gorilla... hunched over, walking on his knuckles and feet. He had bright orange hair on his arms, chest and lots of it atop his scalp that almost looked like a brilliant headdress, clad only in steel wristbands around his wrists and ankles like as if they might have once been shackles, and torn shorts that have seen some wear and tear.

"And here comes a familiar face you all know!" Frank then added, "THE ORIGINAL FREAK OF FIGHTING GAMES! Take that and choke on it, you no-nothing fags!"

The audience then boos Frank again for calling them fags.

As this particular green creature faced Karnov, who simply let out a "Hmph," and looked down at him with his thin, almost unseen eyes, the green creature would bear his teeth and growl, drooling somewhat, letting out an intimidating snarl, a message that would make any weak-willed warrior take a step back in fear. But not Karnov.

Both Karnov and the beast locked eyes intensely, the snarling continuing, with Karnov smiling back with anticipation. Both would continue to exchange glances and the beast's snarling would get louder and more feral and angry! Both gave intense looks of viciousness as they engaged in their brutal staredown, sweat pouring on, growls heightening, intensity raising...!

But then suddenly, the green dude would stand upright, put on a monocle, and gently clear his throat before bowing before Karnov, "Hello, sir, good day." He then said in a very intelligent, proper, and well-mannered British accent, "My name is **Blanka**. A fine how-do-you-do and a pleasure to meet you, I'm sure."

"So _you_ are the fabled Blanka..." Karnov mused, "I've heard tales of you... tales that you are a very strong warrior. Is this true?"

Within moments, Blanka was sitting in a chair and reading a newspaper with a smoking pipe in his mouth, wearing a nice robe with a cup of tea on a nightstand at his side, all of which appearing from none-of-your-business (a.k.a. Hammerspace). He then removes his pipe with one hand and looks over to Karnov, "Why, yes, so good of you to address me as such, but I am just a fighter. Born in the wild to fight in the wild, if I do say so myself."

"Yes yes. By the way, what's with the tired old 'intelligent barbarian' joke? We've seen it a million times already."

"Ahhhh, yes, I figured you were going to mention that, old bean," Blanka continued, "You see, it's only natural that all large hairy smelly beasts of my stature are secretly intelligent, well-mannered folk. To further supplement this tired stereotype I subscribe to the New Yorker!"

"Egads!" Karnov replied, "You truly are a beast."

"Ohohoho, I'm flattered, sir."

"Regardless, I will defeat you."

"Oh-ho-ho, really?" Blanka then said, sitting back up and throwing the robe off, "I believe I would like to see that. Have at you, then."

"_No_, have at _you!_"

"Ah, but I insist."

"FIGHT TIME STARTS NOW!!" An announcer yelled. And fight time started indeed! Karnov and Blanka instantly assume their fighting positions as the crowd cheered on for action!

"Hmmm..." Mizoguchi would watch as the battle began to unfold, "So Karnov came? That guy's just gotta be involved in everything!! Where is my octopus? Huh? Hamburgers? Where?!"

Nobody knew what he was talking about.

* * *

Elsewhere in the arena... Makoto, the Rindoukan Karate student, was sitting cross-legged in the training area within the arena, meditating to keep her body ready for any hardships that may come her way.

_I've got to do this not for myself..._ she thought to herself in mid-meditation, _But to prove Rindoukan is mightier than the mightiest styles. To prove that fireballs and chi blasts are not everything that makes a fighting style... and to think all serious like this. Also, because kicking butts is pretty fun, admittingly. So long as it is not your own butt you are kicking... er, wait, that doesn't make sense... let me start over!_

But she would not get that chance to start over. As she ended that cloud of thought, her sixth sense picked up an incoming attack! She quickly darted out of the way as a shadowy form thrusted it's foot down on the ground and then rushed at her quickly! Makoto let out a fierce yell as she thrust her own fist out for a fierce punch!

Both arms of both figures would smack into each other with enough force to cancel each other out, yet remain locked...

There was a pause for a moment... that was all that it took for Makoto to realize who her attacker was, "Heheh... you always gotta make an entrance. Ibuki."

Facing Makoto was a ninja girl with dark brown hair that was tied in a ponytail in back with a few blades rising from her hairline. She was dressed in her usual ninja student's garb, a dull brownish and yellow gi with the pocket sides open revealing the sides of her thighs, and also wore a bandanna tied around her head. She reaches a couple fingers over and pulls down the mask that hid the lower half of her face as she grins, "What kind of rival would I be if I didn't get a little flashy?"

This girl was the **Ibuki** that Makoto had just addressed.

"Finally. Someone _interesting_ I can compete with," Makoto spoke with a slight chuckle, "I was wondering when you would show up... did you come here to fight for the fight too?"

"What!" Ibuki groaned and sat down, looking downright unhappy, "How absurd! No! I didn't come here cause I wanted to... I've got no choice but to participate."

"Studies?"

"Yes!! My teacher thinks I can learn something from this... how utterly stupid!" Ibuki then hung her head, sighing, "Why can't I just have some peace and find a nice boyfriend for a change?"

"Cause... it's... not ninjaish?" Makoto said, rubbing the back of her head nervously, unable to find a better answer.

Ibuki then sat up in an instant, "What do you mean! Not ninjaish!?"

Makoto then held up her hands in protest, continuing to smile all nervous-like, "Ah. I didn't mean anything by it..."

"Anyways... it's convenient that you are here as well." Ibuki then shot Makoto a serious glance, "That pizza you paid for. You owe me 20 bucks for the money I lent for it!"

"That pizza was stolen by gremlins!"

"Last time you said it was by elves."

"They could have been in cahoots with them! A pizza is a pizza, cheesy or not. Bring the beer."

"Your nonsensical talk of beer cannot steer me away from the 20 bucks! Had you said 'grenade', then it might have. But it is too late now! Pony up, Mako-chan."

"Oh fine, have your 20 dollars..." Makoto reaches into her gi shirt and pulls out 20 dollars, handing it to Ibuki, "But remember, there's boots... boots are everyone's magic carpet."

"Television." Ibuki corrected as she pocketed the cash, "Are you watching the fight that's going on? Some fat guy and a monster are fighting."

"I'm going to train here. If you want to observe, go ahead," answered the tomboyish karate girl, "I'll probably join you later, though."

"Smells like a plan."

"I hope we have a match together, too! I'll show you how much I have improved!" Makoto then said as Ibuki began to leave.

"Yeah yeah..."

With a flash, Ibuki was gone, leaving Makoto alone to return to her meditation.

"Was about time she made it..." She said to no one in particular as she sat back down and folded her legs, "I was really hoping she'd come."

* * *

Meanwhile during this, Karnov and Blanka's fight continued onward! Blanka threw himself fearsomely at Karnov, his arms locked around her legs as he spun at him like a ball, unleashing his patented Rolling Attack! Karnov only smiled and took a deep breath, and unleashed a huge blast of flame of his own that emerged from his own gullet, and hitting with enough force to stop Blanka's Rolling Attack before it can reach him.

"HWARROOOUU!!" Blanka howled in pain as he fell to the ground and began swatting at himself to put himself out. Karnov then leapt into the air and drove his feet down toward his enemy as gravity took over. Not stopping to see what will happen, Blanka quickly rolled out of the way as Karnov landed, his weight cracking the ground underneath him as his feet smashed into it.

Recovering, Blanka rose his head at Karnov as he turned and smiled at him calmly. The green beast snorted in frustration... all of his attacks so far have either missed or barely hurt Karnov. Maybe because he's just so goddamn fat. Or maybe it was something Blanka ate. Who knows?

* * *

Our break from the fighting here occurs once again as we turn to yet another character. A young girl in a sailor fuku and red shirt underneath is running down one of the arena corridors. She then slows her run down to a walk and then a full stop, taking a moment to scratch her fingers through her scalp full of brown hair, cut short, with a white headband wound around her head just below it. 

"Hmmm, this must be it...!" She suddenly gets in line and stands in front of the food court. Hey, this girl was hungry! She had to eat too, after all. She took a moment to adjust the red gloves she wore on her hands as she thought to herself while waiting in line, _I just have the feeling he will be here. He can't ignore such a epic battle like this. He also can't ignore barbecue cook-offs and sporting goods sales..._

"I'll take a large pretzel, with extra cheese, please," Spoke one of the people standing in line. The clerk at the counter nodded and proceeded to get his order.

_You promised me this time, Ryu... _The girl thought, _You said next time we meet... you'd teach me how to belch the alphabet. But that's if I can beat you in a fair fight. Though last time you threw a banana peel in my path when I was about to hit you with my Shoryuken._

The attendant in front of her soon got his order, and paid the clerk and left to head back into the arena.

_I, __**Sakura Kasugano**__, will defeat you this time... I've polished my techniques more. _She continued in thought, _I'd really like to learn more from you, too... and maybe... something a little more._ At this point, she began blushing, _Over the time I've spent looking for and meeting with you, I've began to feel that there is something special about you within me. I'd like to learn more about what this feeling is. And what it means exactly... _

"Hey you, with the headband, are you going to keep holding up the line?" The clerk then said toward Sakura. The people behind her were getting annoyed that she just kept standing there holding up the line.

"Oh, uh... sorry..." She laughed nervously and headed up to the counter to place her order.

* * *

It is at this point that Blanka's battle with Karnov was taking a turn for the worse for him. 

Blanka, frustrated, powered up all his spirit inside and then launched himself with great velocity at his fat foe. Karnov had to admit, his opponent this time was very good... but not good enough. Just not good enough...

As Blanka closed in, Karnov would suddenly catch Blanka in mid-attack, his large arms grabbing ahold of the beast. His body would absorb the forces so that damage would be minimized, though the friction would still cause Karnov to slide backwards quite a bit from such a catch.

"Aroo?" Blanka was aghast at how anyone could stop this powerful technique of his... this powered up version of his usual Rolling Attack, which struck anyone unable to get out of its way with the force of a missile. But alas, Karnov stopped it short, with barely any effort.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, 'old bean'," Karnov said with a grin, "But I'm afraid I'm not just your average fat guy..." He then threw Blanka into the air and leapt after the beast as his limbs flailed about in the air. Karnov would flip the beast over in midair so that he was facing the ground far below him, and lock his legs and arms around Blanka's own respectively, and then expand his stomach as he took a large breath of air, his gut pushing into his foe's back as they reached the peak of their airborne height.

"Wh-what...!" Blanka gasped, "What is...!?"

"This technique is something I invented during my training in the Siberian mountains..." Karnov said, "It's quite devastating."

"Oh, what a bother..."

Karnov suddenly came rocketing down at the ground with Blanka, who watches as the ground starts catching up to him, Karnov thrusts his gut out seconds before colliding with it, pulling Blanka's limbs backward as his enlarged gut pushes into his back, and with the impact made with the collision of the floor, the force is enough to nearly break the green beast's back and limbs as Karnov demonstrates his deadly new move.

"**-BELLY FLOP CRUSH-**!" He yelled with it's execution. The ground underneath both men cracks below them with the g-forces' impact. Blanka's eyes go wide with pain as he lets out a howl, and soon collapses.

Karnov gets up and brushes himself off, smiling. Blanka wasn't getting up after that attack.

"It seems we have a knockout!" Frank cried through the speaker, "Karnov has won!"

The audience cheers for victory!

Karnov laughs as her folds his arms over his chest, looking down at the unconscious Blanka. "You were indeed good, but unfortunately, today, you faced Karnov. But I'm sure you'll realize your misfortune when you wake up..."

_**WEENAH IS KARNOV!**_


	11. Man Against Machine

As Blanka is carried off on a stretcher, Dan Hibiki was out to talk to him...

"Yo, Blanka, hey... don't worry about that, it's just a loss!" Said Dan, "You still have another chance! By the way, I wonder why I am barefoot all the time... anyways, you hear about the game a few weeks ago? It was great!"

One of the medics began to explain, "But, sir, he..." He was stopped by another behind him, who places his hand on his shoulder and just shook his head. Dan just continued to talk to the unconscious Blanka like an idiot.

Ryu looked down at the devastation left behind from the last battle from the balcony area. Blanka and Karnov really bowled through a lot of columns and left a lot of damages to the surrounding areas in their wake... the place was becoming more trashed up already! It made him wonder if they were going to change the scenery at some point when the place becomes too broken up to continue fighting. At the same time, he couldn't help but think about how impressive, yet simple, Karnov's own techniques were.

It was quite a short fight, but it both men were moving pretty quick. Karnov was certainly no average man. That was something Ryu took an admiration to. It made him wonder if he would have the chance to fight with him at some point and test his own power against him.

Joe Higashi, a man clad in the usual red-and-gold trim trunks and with bandages wrapped around his forelegs and forearms, tightened the hachimaki headband that held up the tower of hair he groomed upwards himself, then slapped the sides of his face, "OUCH! Now why did I do that for?"

**Keith Wayne**, a man in blue jeans, a white shirt, a blue headband and wristbands, and complexly designed sneakers, laughed at Joe's zaniness before lighting up another cigarette.

The miko with the golden crest on her head continued to sit calmly in thought... Keith turned his head toward her examining her for a moment, then looked around the room...

Annie was nowhere in sight. This was a perfect opportunity for him to flirt.

With a casual strut and a cool smirk, Keith walked over to the miko, greeting her with machismo, yet spiced with a honeyed tone, "Hey there. That's some nice hair you have," He said.

She didn't respond.

"Allow me to introduce myself," He continued, ignoring her silence. He grinned and coolly pointed to himself with his thumb, "I'm Keith Wayne... and I assure you, I could mop the floor with these guys anytime."

Still no response from the miko.

"...nervous to speak to me?" He then said with a chuckle, "Don't worry, I don't bite... although I have been known to playfully nibble~."

And yet _still_ no response.

"Hey hey..." Suddenly spoke another voice, which had a British tint of accent to it, "You're trying to sound too macho, girls don't like that."

Keith looked to the owner of the voice speaking to him, finding a man wearing jeans and a matching jacket of the same material, as well as a long-sleeved shirt with the union jack on it. Around the top of his mop of long blond hair was a red bandanna tied around his head and at his side he was carrying a sickle attached to a chain, most likely his weapon in battle. His name? **Axl Low**.

"Who're you to tell me how I should flirt?" Keith asked the British man, "I think I do it just fine on my own, thanks."

He simply shrugged Keith's response off, "Girls like that tend to get buggered by egotism, you know," Axl then smiled, "They like a guy who's sensitive and friendly..."

"Hey... you stick to flirting your way, and I'll stick to mine, alright?" The American-born Goketsuji descendant responds, pointing his cigarette at the blond man.

"Okay, if you wanna, but it's not going to net you many points..." He just rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyways, where was I?" Keith then turned around to face the miko again, only to find she was gone, "Huh? Hey! That... that's not fair, I wasn't even done!"

"What? You didn't notice her get up and leave?" Axl then laughed, "She probably had to go to the bathroom."

"Whatever..." Keith then turned to Chun-Li and began to flirt with her instead, "Hey there, those are some nice legs you've got there. I bet they're nice and firm all day long."

"Why thank you," Chun said with a grin, "And if you keep talking like that, you'll have a nice black eye and a shiny pair of handcuffs~."

Within moments, Keith left her alone and was already trying to flirt with Kasumi Todoh! Her response? She only slapped him away. Axl shook his head as he watched the scene unfold into failure.

"Now hear this!" Frank buzzed through the arena speakers, "It's time for the next fight! HAOHMARU vs. POLITANK-Z! Whatever uncreative piece of junk a Politank-Z is..."

"YOAAAAAS!" Shouted Haohmaru, a man clad in a black and white robe (a gi, perhaps?) and epic-like spiky hair in front that was tied in a ponytail in the back. I mean, this guy's hair is wild. WILD, MAN, WILD! Anyways, Haohmaru, after screaming 'YOAAAAAS!', leapt up and swung his arms out, hitting a nearby Shingo Yabuki in the face and knocking him down. "It's my turn! I will march out of that arena a winner and not a wiener."

"Yeah yeah, just don't be a showboat." Galford then said at Haohmaru, who then got in his face, glaring wildly! Then he backed off and smiled, holding his hands up in the air. "...To call me awesome is an understatement!" He shouted.

"Uh, wha?"

"You'll understand... with time!"

"Yyyyeah. Sure. Okay."

Haohmaru then laughs and turns on his heel to run out toward the arena, leaving a very confused Galford behind in his wake.

The samurai came from all the way from so-many-years ago just to get involved in this battle. The thought of having a movie made about himself intrigued him... as well as the battle to get there. Surely, with so many strong warriors gathering here, there had to be plenty of challenges awaiting him... challenges he longed to overcome. And more pancakes.

* * *

It is at this moment that Sakura Kasugano takes a seat in one of the locker rooms with her snack. She could practically hear the crowd's excitement even from there, as it was echoing through the arena. Well... that's probably pretty obvious to you readers, isn't it. I figured that much.

She didn't feel much like joining the others in watching the battle at the moment. She wanted to have a little peace to herself while she ate and thought. As she tore off a piece of the large soft pretzel and dipped it in the cheese in the container part of the plastic tray, she began to think to herself about what she could do to further perfect her current technique. In a way, the loneliness, the locker room, and the crowd above was almost strangely cozifying. That word was made up for the sake of the writing, by the way.

As she was eating, she heard a cute feminine voice speaking some distance away in the same room.

"What?" Spoke the voice, "No! I... I don't wanna do that sort of thing... it's too reckless... but... but I just can't. I feel it's not the right time yet, and... and I'm afraid. What if something goes wrong?"

Sakura paid it no mind and resumed eating her pretzel. Though in the back of her mind she was a little curious.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. ...Well...wait, a minute...No, I did not put the balloon in the freezer, that was your doing, Undine."

Now Sakura was becoming morbidly curious. Slowing down her chewing, she lifted up her little plastic food tray and followed the sound of the voice as it continued to talk... eventually when she reached it, she peered out from a behind a row of lockers to see a girl in short-shorts and a sailor-girl's shirt with a bandanna tied around her head, and pretty blue hair tied in loops at each side of her head. Sakura also couldn't help but notice she had a long tail with a ribbon on it in the back...

She then turned her gaze slightly upwards to notice she had two wings sticking out her back, which arises questions about how they fit into it... one wing was a bluish white, and another was a blackish-green. What odd wings, Sakura thought. She took a bite of her pretzel again as she listened on the conversation.

"Stop saying that, Necro, you know we can't do that..." The odd-looking girl then said, her head turned in the direction of the black wing, "I don't care if you hate humans, we can't just go around blazing like a maniac and shooting them all just because one pied you in the face that one day. Even though it was pretty funny."

There was a slight pause again before she resumed her talk, "What? Don't be ridiculous, of course I know what I'm talking about!"

Suddenly, the white wing took the shape of a beautiful woman that turned it's head in Sakura's direction... this made her pause her chewing long enough to notice the creature aim it's hands at her and fire an icicle that was accurately aimed at her head.

"!" Sakura quickly ducked out of the way. As she did so, the icicle smashed right into the wall where her head once was.

"Huh? What was that?" The girl turned around as Sakura leaned back in, and the black wing , taking the form of a rather frightening looking visage of a grim reaper (in contrast to the opposite wing), aimed it's own hands at the schoolgirl, who took another moment to take a large bite of her pretzel.

The girl, of course, realized what was going on and tried to stop her wing, but it fired off a large beam at Sakura just then, who then ducked out the way! However, her tray of food didn't get out of the way, and it got vaporized, not only destroying the plastic, but the rest of her pretzel as well!

"H...hey!" She cried, turning to the girl rather angrily as she stepped out from behind the lockers, "I wasn't done eating that! What's the big idea?"

"I...I-I'm sorry! My wings, they tend to..."

"Don't give me that! First you act weird by talking to yourself, now you're attacking me for no raisin! Er, I mean, reason! No reason, that is."

"But...!" The girl began. Sakura began running at her with her fists clinched, and swung a hard right at her. The girl ducked, letting out a cry as she began to run away from her. "Eeek! No! Don't get near!"

"Hey! Don't run away! You owe me another soft-pretzel, you nut!" Sakura yelled, chasing after her.

* * *

The crowd was excited as the next fighter entered the fighting area... Haohmaru found his way there after all! With a grin, he ignored the cries and shouts of the people as he stepped out into the open.

"And here he is, the main character of _Samurai Shodown!_ He is none other than HAOHMARU!" Cried Frank as he spoke over the mic, "Man, every time I see that guy, his hairdo just gets wilder."

Haohmaru then stopped and got a rather curious look on his face as he met with his opponent before him. Some distance away was a large beige and blue metallic creature that looked like a cross between a robot and a tank. It even had simple robotic "hands" that looked a lot more like tongs or pinchers than anything else. Painted on its sides were eyes that were glaring forth and on the top of it was a large red siren.

"What manner of strange creature is this?" Haohmaru pondered aloud, rubbing his chin with his thumb and forefinger in thought. He didn't quite know what to make of it.

Suddenly, the siren moved. And underneath it was a very small man with a large head who looked funny, and had a thick black mustache under his large nose. And as it turns out, the siren seems to be a part of his hat, and the man happened to be a police officer. "Hahaaa! So you're our opponent?" The funny little man cried, "Listen up! Your opponent is no mere robot! It is POLITANK-Z! The most powerful robot ever!"

"Yup, sure is, Chief~!" Cried another voice, a rather dopey one. An anthropomorphic dog with goggles over his eyes and a blue hat would pop his head out of the stomach compartment of the robot, "By the way, don't mind Chojuro, he's passionate about his work..."

"Shut up, Hamusuke!" The man, called Chief, whose name was actually Chujuro Tokugawa, yelled down at his partner, "Let me do the talking! You just get back in there and operate the robot!"

"Yes sir, yes sir." Hamusuke ducked his head back into the robot.

"Now then, you barbaric looking individual..." Chojuro said, "Do you think you're ready to take her on? The ever-invincible Politank-Z?"

"Wait, it's a girl?" Hamusuke poked his head out of the compartment again, looking up at Chojuro, "I thought we agreed that Politank was a man?"

"I thought I told you to get back in there and operate the robot!"

"Is it a man or a woman?"

"Okay, I don't know, alright?"

"Then what do we call it?"

"Fine, we'll call it an it. Now get back in there and work the robot!"

The anthropomorphic dog would then go back into the stomach. Chojuro, who then turned to Haohmaru, pointed at him, "We've wasted enough time talking! Talk time is over! It's time to make with the beating-upping of you, who is our opponent!"

Haohmaru was staring into space with swirly eyes!

"HEY! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Haohmaru returned to normal! "Sorry, I was spacing out."

"You will space out no longer!"

"FIGHT!" Shouted Frank from the speakers. And fight-time began at the now-time!

As Chojuro ducked back into the robot, Politank-Z got into stance and so did Haohmaru, who clutched his sword after he drew it out from it's sheath. An ear-to-ear grin would spread across his face... he was psyched.

There was a slight pause before Politank-Z raised its arm at Haohmaru, who raised an eyebrow in question. Within moments, the claw disappeared into the arm, and fired a blast at Haohmaru like a cannon! Within moments the samurai quickly ducked out of the way, avoiding an exploding attack, "Hohhh! It's like one of those guns!" He exclaimed, "This thing must be some sorta weapon, then? Ha! It's no match for my blade."

"Don't let him escape! After him, after him!" Chojuro yelled. Politank-Z would transform its arms into machine guns and begin firing multiple rounds after Haohmaru. Seeing that he would need a more open opportunity to strike, he dashes away.

"I'll have to gain more ground if I want to get in a good strike..." He then said to himself. Hearing the sound of machinery, he would turn his head to see that his opponent had turned it's legs and feet into tank treads and was blazing after him faster than he could run! "What?"

"Haha, do you think you can outrun us that easily! Think again!" Laughed Chojuro from inside the robot, "It's the most advanced robot in the world!" Already it was gaining up on Haohmaru. He had to act quickly, less he wants to get run over... one of the arms would then change from a gun to a blade, and rose its arm to attack.

His only option was to roll out of the way as Politank-Z cleaves the air with it's bladed arm. Now! "Okay!" Yelled the samurai as he quickly got to his feet, swinging a fierce slash with his blade, "ORAAAAH!"

Ding! The blade... merely bounced off of it. It had no effect!

"What the hell!" Haohmaru cried just as the arm of the robot swung back and whacked him in the chest, sending him flying backwards and skidding to a halt on the ground. He would rise his torso off the ground to glance at his foe, "I've been able to slash through steel like that before... have I lost my touch?"

"You fool. You're outmatched!" Politank-Z then turned around to face Haohmaru, "The armor plating of this machine is 10 times thicker than normal steel!"

"10 times thicker, huh?"

"That's right! This baby was built to last for catching the _really _uncooperative criminals! It's way better than that Robocop guy!"

"It's way better than that Robocop guy, huh?"

"That's what I said! It's got more weapons than you can even dream about!"

"More weapons than I can even dream about, huh?"

"Stop repeating everything I say!"

Haohmaru is suddenly standing up, reaching into his shirt, "So what all can your robot do, then? I bet it can't defend against my next attack..."

"What are you doing! Stop being suspicious!" Chojuro cried. Haohmaru suddenly pulls out a bacon sandwich.

"Stop worryin', I'll find a way to beat you, no problem..." He then begins eating the bacon sandwich! Politank-Z starts looking dizzy as it holds it's "head" and, uh, sweats. "Nooo! That's low! Attacking me with your wacky tactics!"

"Mmmmm, bacon~..."

"Fiend! Do you want to die?"

"I enjoy bacon you know..."

"DAMN IT! Open fire!"

"Haha!" Laughed Haohmaru, "You can't open flames."

"You will take back those words, for I will do so right in front of you!" Chojuro cried. Politank-Z then runs over to a nearby flame that appeared from out of nowhere and somehow manages to open it like a door! "Now that I have opened a fire, we're back on the track!"

"We sure are," says Haohmaru, who is suddenly running down a track and leaping over hurdles. The robot starts chasing after him, running beside him and barreling right through them, rather than jumping over them! Suddenly, a referee blows his whistle and disqualifies the foe for violence against the hurdles.

"What! No fair! I don't get a medal!" Politank-Z is suddenly crying to itself while sitting over a spotlight.

"Anyone up for a round of Trouble?" Haohmaru then asks as he holds up the board game of Trouble with the Pop-O-Matic(tm) bubble.

"Enough with your games!" Politank-Z shoots the board game right out of his hand!

"But it's fun gettin' into Trouble!"

"Oh, you'll be in trouble alright... when I get through with you that is!"

"I'm hungry." Suddenly said Hamusuke, "I could really go for some bacon too."

"Just chew on your tongue and shut up!"

Haohmaru swings his sword through the air while his enemy is distracted, and with the combined efforts of his ki flowing through, he would unleash a large tornado that would blaze through towards the robot! **"SENPURETSU-ZAN!"**

"Wha!" The massive robot would be lifted up effortlessly high into the air as the attack connected and swirled it around as it did so! It's riders within would cry out as it came back down with a huge thud and clouds of smoke exploded outwards from it's great landing.

"Man, that move is so hard to connect with..." Haohmaru said, rubbing his chin again in thought, "My opponents always see it coming and block it. Not this time though! I'm glad I kept it!"

As the dirt clouds cleared away, Politank-Z was revealed to be sticking halfway out of the floor. It almost seemed like as if it were stuck for a moment... but then it suddenly disappeared right into it, leaving a hole where it once was. This at first confused Haohmaru as he approached the hole and looked inside. That's when he heard sounds of digging going on nearby that was getting louder and louder...

Within moments, Politank-Z bursts out from above the ground behind him, it's arms having transformed into drills. It then swings one of the drilling arms at Haohmaru, who nearly gets hit! The blades of the drill, however, manage to cut a good piece off his shirt before he swung out of it's path.

"Damn it! That was close!" He rolls backwards and into a sitting position as he clutches his sword clinches his teeth, not bothering to look at the damage done to his clothing from that attack, "I've got to find a way to beat this thing."

"I told you, it's useless! It's all useless!" Yells the police chief as Politank-Z turns back around to face the samurai, "This robot is the most advanced weapon in the world! It's power is far beyond the reckoning of your barbaric mind."

"Hmph! Never underestimate the human spirit!" Haohmaru said as he stood back up and grinned, "Because this is still just the beginning... to call this match finished already is an overstatement!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...!**


	12. Man Against Machine 2

Haohmaru and Politank-Z stood poised on the battlefield, distanced away from each other and staring each other down. In between them was the hole that the large robot had dug itself out of, nearly skewering it's foe with it's whirling drills. The only damage received was on his shirt.

A mole would pop its head up from the hole made from earlier and look all around it's surroundings before ducking back into it.

"So what you did back there... that was one of your special moves, eh?" Chojuro asked Haohmaru while he rose his head up from the top part of the machine.

"You bet it was. It is strong, no? It is my Cyclone Slash... the Sanpuretsu-Zan!" Haohmaru answered.

"Strong? It wasn't all that damaging..."

This caused the samurai to nearly fall over!

"Ghkk!" Regaining his composure and his balance, he'd twitch his eyebrow slightly due to the damage to his ego, _I have to admit that he's kind of right about that..._ Haoh thought.

"I'll be happy to inform you that Politank-Z has some nifty specials of it's own!" Chojuro shouted, "I almost pity you."

"Really? You pity me?" Haohmaru suddenly threw off his clothes and stood there in his loincloth!

"Good god!" Chojuro cried as he and the Politank would turn away cover their eyes with their hands (or "claws" in the bot's case), "Put your clothes back on!"

"Sanpuretsu-Zan was merely but one of my moves. I have many others!" As he spoke, a pole that appeared from out of nowhere appeared from out of nowhere, and Haohmaru began to dance around it while funky techno music played and light beams swirled around.

"OH GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MAN?"

In an instant, Haohmaru was back in his clothes.

"You will pay for that bit of disturbing mind games," Chojuro then growled, glaring at Haohmaru, "You... you, you, you... you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you... you, you... you, you, you... you, you, you, you, you... you, you, you, you, you, you, you... you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you... you... you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you... you, you, you DEVIANT!"

"I, uh... I kind of liked it..." Hamusuke then said from within the robot.

"Do you want me to come down there and slap you?"

"Well... no, I guess not."

"Then shut up and do the driving!"

"Okay okay!"

"Bring it! I, the great Haohmaru, have not yet began to borp!" As he reassumes his fighting stance and clutches his sword, he couldn't help but think to himself, clinching his teeth slightly, perhaps in a bit of worry, _Though to be honest... I'm not real sure what to do. If my slashes aren't going to have much effect against the armor of that thing, then what of my other techniques? It doesn't seem like I'll be able to hack this thing open..._

Politank-Z then got into a ready stance as Chojuro ducked back into it.

_10 times thicker than normal steel... _Haohmaru repeated to himself in his mind, _Damn! The modern world has some fiendish technology indeed... but I've got to win. I can't afford to lose this easily!_

_

* * *

_In another part of the Hyperdrome Arena... Sakura continued her chase after the strange girl. They ran through the halls. As she chased her about the food court, the strange girl's wings, Necro and Undine, unleashed their own attacks at her. Undine continued to fire icicles at her, with Sakura dodging each one as they land in the walls behind her. Necro then powers up and fires a small ray at her from his hand, which Sakura leaps out of the way of as it incinerates a trash can, spreading filth all over the place!

"You can't stop me with ice and beams!" Sakura shouted. She jumps over another giant icicle that came flying at her. A fat man nearby was about to eat his hamburger when the icicle flies in, impaling him on the spike with enough force to pin him to the wall! In his state, he takes a big bite out of his burger and swallows it just before dying. Everyone thought it was awesome!

"Phew! This is intense!" She said to herself, her chase unfazed.

"Help!" The poor winged girl cried. She then leapt up and spread out her wings as they turned back to normal, attempting to fly away, but Sakura leapt onto her legs at the last moment before she could get any further. "Oh no you don't!" She growled, hanging on tight, "Flying away, not for you!"

"Ack!" She couldn't keep her balance, and, being surprised by the relentless assaulter, fell to the ground. At that point, Sakura dove on her and pinned her to the floor, face-down, "Gotcha!"

"Eeek! Help help! Let me go! Someone, hellllp!"

"Quit your yelling! You owe me a snack!"

"I tried to tell you, I sometimes can't control my wings!"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"_I_ expect you to believe it..." Came a rugged voice that the winged girl recognized. Raising her head, the Shotokan schoolgirl would notice Johnny some feet away from her, and next to him was a girl who looked to be in her nearing teen years... it was a bit of an odd contrast in styles, though. While Johnny, a man wearing a black trenchcoat and pants, sunglasses, and long-brimmed hat, looked like a charming and mysterious stranger, the little girl seemed otherwise; she was dressed a lot like a pirate.

This girl, clad in orange and white clothes with a black leather suit underneath and a hat that left her large long ponytail of brown hair out the back-top end, also carried a very large, very heavy, and very painful-looking anchor with her. How she is able to lift it in her age and size is but a mystery. Maybe the anchor was really made of styrofoam. Maybe the little girl is stronger than the Hulk. Who knows?

"Who... are you guys?" Sakura asked, still holding down her wriggling captive.

"We're the guys who are friends with that girl you're on top of there!" The girl said, pointing at the winged one, "Right there! You better get up off her, or I'll smash you in!"

"Now now, let's not resort to violence, heh..." Johnny said as he adjusted his glasses for a moment, "Let's settle this dispute like good civilians, hmm."

"Wah!" The little girl saw that look in Johnny's shrouded eyes. She knew it. He was eyeing Sakura! This made her puff her cheeks in a huff. She then turned to Sakura, "What do you think you are doing? Get your eyes off MY Johnny!"

"Um... wh...what?" She could only blink in confusion. From what she said, she could, of course, only assume that that was the name of the man in black.

"Let me tell you something!" The girl said, posing, "I am the strongest of the infamous Jellyfish Pirates! The one who helps out on the Mayship!" She then goes into another pose, "Hmm! I am, the one, the only... **May**!"

With that, May then breaks out another pose, pointing at Sakura, "And YOU are not allowed to lay a finger on him! Got that?"

"Ah... please don't mind her..." The winged girl said, "She's a bit temperamental..."

"What!"

"Hey now, settle down, May... Miss, please get up off of her. _I'll_ take responsibility for whatever this problem is about... is that fine?" Johnny then asked.

Sakura pondered on this for a few moments before shrugging and then getting up, releasing her grip on the strange girl and brushing herself off, "Alright then, sounds fine to me."

"Are you okay?" The girl asked as she ran up to her friend and helped her up. Her friend looked a bit shaken, but otherwise A-OK, "I'm alright... it was a misunderstanding."

"She blew my food up before I could finish eating it for no reason..." Sakura said, pointing over to the winged girl, "Her wings turned into something and then fired shots at me!"

"Ahhh... you've met Undine and Necro, then..." Johnny chuckled, "That's the names of her wings, there. They don't normally do things without a reason though."

"Oh?"

"They tend to have a mind of their own, like she tried to tell you. She's not entirely in control of all her powers yet, so you really can't blame her... blame the wings instead."

"I will do just that." Sakura then pointed at the wings, "IT'S YOUR FAULT."

Undine would stick her tongue out at Sakura while Necro gave her the finger.

"Tell you what, miss..." Johnny suddenly struts over to Sakura, and wrapped an arm around her, placing his hand down on her shoulder gently as he got close and gave her a cool smile, obviously working his charm in, "Since I'm taking responsibility for this accident, I'll buy you something to eat to make up for it. My treat."

This was getting May angry and jealous.

Sakura, however, was feeling a bit uncomfortable with the way this guy was both looking and interacting with her all of a sudden.

_Hmmm... she's a little older than I usually like them..._ He thought as he examined the schoolgirl, _A bit rougher looking, too... but she's got a cute face, so heh, no big deal. _

"What... are you doing? Quit lookin' at me like that..." Sakura said, turning her head slightly and raising an eyebrow in question at him, "You're making me uncomfortable."

"Aha. Sorry about that, miss." With that, Johnny leaned off her, giving her her space back, "Anyways, as you already no doubt have learned, I am Johnny. Leader of the Jellyfish Pirates. Who are the Jellyfish Pirates, you ask? I'll explain that over the snack I'll get you." He then turned his gaze over to the winged girl, noting her presence, "And you have already met **Dizzy**."

"Mou..." Dizzy nervously slowly waves at Sakura.

"Nice to meet you, I guess..." Sakura says, waving back at her.

"Now, miss... there's the question of who _you_ are," Johnny said with that cool, calm tone, "After all, it's always nice to know a pretty girl's name. Mind telling us who you are too?"

"Uh..." While the comment she got was flattering, she was anything but fazed, "I'm Sakura Kasugano. A high school student!"

"I see. Your shirt is white! I am an amazing psychic."

"Yeah, that's amazing, I guess..."

"Now, let's go get you that snack, eh?" As Johnny began to lead Sakura away, May was beginning to look very jealous. Dizzy knew May enough to know that if she was getting that look on her face, she was undoubtedly going to cause trouble... unless she stopped her first. Both soon followed after them.

Then, as the group was moving on, that wacky Johnny saw Annie Hamilton walk by, eyeing her. With a cool smile, he stopped her as he spoke, "Hey there, miss..."

The British Goketsuji descendant then turned around to face him, "Er, yes?" She asked.

"Want to join us for a snack?"

"Well, uh... er..."

"I'll give you a cookie."

"Oh blast it! The temptation of a cookie is too hard to resist. Very well, I'm in."

This of course made May even more jealous.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the fight, Haohmaru was continuing to stare down Politank-Z...

"Okay! I think the unrelated scene is over now, which means we can resume our fight!" Chojuro says, smoking a cigarette. Hamusuke was playing Solitaire outside of the robot.

Haohmaru was polishing his blade, "It's only polite that we pause so that other events can take place," says he.

"Let's get back to the battle, then." With that, Hamusuke throws all the cards into the air and leaps back into Politank-Z's stomach compartment while Chojuro ducks back into the head, "Now you will be a trash can!"

"Indeed," Haohmaru threw away the sword polish and rag, and then got into fighting stance!

"Now where were we?"

"You were going to let me win."

Politank-Z gets down on the ground and acts defeated. Haohmaru poses in victory. But then, the robot leaps up to a stance and Chojuro points at him angrily, "DON'T MAKE UP STUPID LIES!"

"I wasn't lying."

"Were too! In fact, our battle rages on!"

"Aw come on, it's true! Everybody can vouch for me."

"No they cannot!" He yelled back! The Politank suddenly began to bend backwards... something large was beginning to swell out in the nozzle it had for a nose, which most likely served as a cannon... in fact, the nozzle itself was swelling outwards violently.

"Wh...what the?" Haohmaru gasped, eyes widening.

"**-Z-DAMA-**!" Bursting from the nose cannon of the robot in a wave of flames, a napalm bomb was sent flying at Haohmaru! The samurai clinched his teeth in surprise, watching the bomb fall toward him with loud whistling as it flew through the air. But then he regained his composure and leapt out of the way in the nick of time, narrowly avoiding an explosive blast as the bomb hit the floor!

He landed a yard away, watching as the smoke began to clear from the attack... his eyes widened again as he saw it left a hole in the spot from where it hit... it looked big enough for an entire person the size of Hulk Hogan to fall through.

_Yikes! That was a close one..._Haohmaru thought as he examined the hole,_ This thing is more powerful than I realized! The world of today is a scarier place than I remembered..._

"Gwahahahahahahaaaa! Look at that!" Chojuro laughs, "Now _that's_ playing with power!"

"We should be careful not to overheat the robot, sir..." Hamusuke then said.

"Shut up! Just do your job!"

Haohmaru narrows his eyes at his foe, _I still haven't figured out what to do! And I can't just run away all the time. I've got to do something..._ He began to search his mind for any sort of idea...

"We've stood around enough! Let's hurry it up before the chapter ends or there's another scene we have to pause for." Politank then began to rush after Haohmaru after turning it's legs into tank treads again, "Gwahahahaha! So! We showed you one special attack that the Politank can do, but have we showed you what else?" The robot then starts flying through midair as it swirls about, it's treads popping out spikes. The legs then split, allowing for a very deadly buzz-saw like attack!

"Oh, for the love of Buddha!" Haohmaru narrowly gets out of the way again, one of the spikes hitting the blade of his sword and causing sparks to fly as he lands and rolls to his feet, "Damn it!"

The robot tank wasn't done there, however. A large purple blast of purple smoke suddenly shoots out of the exhaust pipe from the robot, right as it was still close by Haohmaru, hitting him with poison! "**-DOKU DOKU SMOKE-**!"

"Guwaaaaah!" Haohmaru began choking and coughing, accidentally swallowing the horrible smoke in the process. His head felt light, his body felt weak... he felt as though he couldn't even raise his arms and his vision was blurry...

"Haha! He's stunned, Hamusuke! Let him have it!" Ordered Chojuro.

"I feel kinda bad doing this..." Hamusuke began operating the robot... it rushes forward at the stunned samurai and swung it's leg out, transforming it's foot into tire treads and the spikes popping out once again, but this time spinning!

Haohmaru tried to move, but couldn't react in time... he, instead, wound up stumbling and losing his balance. The spikes slashed into his body, throwing his blood into the air and causing him to shout in pain as he fell backwards from the impact, since his body wasn't able to prevent him from absorbing enough of the blow to recover.

"He fell over just as the spikes got him!" Hamusuke then said, "Was that coincidence?"

Their foe from a few centuries ago laid on the floor for a moment before struggling to push himself up. Obviously still under the effects of the poison. Blood was dripping from his freshly-made wounds, some of it having splashed across his outfit and running down his body... the gashes opened along his chest, stomach, and left arm. He let out a few coughs, as he had still inhaled quite a lot of smoke...

Fortunately, his wounds weren't _too_ deep... but they were still enough to cause him pain. And the fact that the poison was disorienting his concentration made it only hurt that much worse.

"Arrrrrrgh..." Haoh moaned, his body almost trembling, "I... I can't get a good grip on my body. What a dirty trick!"

But his enemies weren't going to just let him recover. Already the robot was airborne and coming down from above at Haohmaru, ready to smash him into the ground. He managed to get enough of his control back to quickly roll out of the way, just as the massive robot smashed it's blocky feet into the ground, causing the floor the crack underneath it from the impact. Turning to face him, the robot tank and its pilots would watch as the samurai began to weakly stand back up.

_Whatever was in that stuff was really good... it's as bad as Gen-an's poison!_ Haoh's eyebrow twitched in pain as he turned his head in his enemy's direction, _I just hope this wears off soon..._

"How do you like it, the Doku Doku Smoke?" Chojuro laughed, "Because it's highly toxic! You should be lucky you're even able to stand up!"

"Shut up, already, you damn midget..."

"Wh...what did you say?"

"I love toxic smoke!"

"NO WAY, HE LOVES TOXIC SMOKE?"

"It smells like pancakes."

"Nooo!" In an angry rage, Chojuro pointed at Haohmaru, "Attack him! ATTACK HIM NOOOOW!"

The robot fired a mortar shell at our sword-swinging companion that he managed to duck and rushed in to attack, just as it exploded some distance behind him! He began a wild assortment of slashes and swipes with his prized blade, trying to find some sort of weak spot as he attacked it all over the best he could, hoping he could at least exploit something! But just like earlier, it had no use against the sheer strength of the armor the tank had. With a simple swing of it's arm, it would once again knock Haohmaru away.

"Oh please! You tried that before! It's useless, all of it useless! This weapon has no weaknesses whatsoever! It is perfect in every way!" The robot marched up to it's prey, Haoh, who was holding his shoulder, trying to get up, "Do you honestly think... that your pathetic blade can possibly even so much as dent this armor? You're so foolish!"

The arm of the robot then extended out and grabbed Haohmaru by the back of his shirt between it's two large fingers, throwing him high into the air! It then bent back and fired another large bomb at him during his descent through the air, this time in the shape of a large mine! "And even if you did find a chink in the armor, the sheer firepower is more than enough to stop you!"

"Agh...!" Even Haohmaru, in his state, couldn't recover to avoid that...

With a loud explosion, the mine hits him in midair, nearly destroying Haohmaru utterly, but thankfully, not so. But it hurt like crazy, burning him, sending him flying through the air in flames that hurt far worse than any generated through a person's energies.

He soon came crashing down to earth, landing with a heavy thud and his blade landing into the floor next to him... smoke rising from his body, and the smell of burning flesh in the air. And yes, his clothes are still on. It's a common anime law that even some of the mightiest explosions can't destroy fabric! Or all of it. So, you know, it's not like he's going to be totally naked after that attack or anything. Although that _would_ be funny. But even this story has to take a liberty or two!

The flames all over his body would soon die out.

Galford, who had bore witness to the whole battle, couldn't believe it. "I can't believe it!" See? He even repeated what I wrote, how did he do that? "He beat Haohmaru already? But... he's way too strong to be taken out so easily... isn't he?"

He would only watch as Haohmaru continued to lay there, smoldering...

_He made Haohmaru completely helpless..._ Galford then thought.

Haohmaru wasn't moving... was he defeated? Truly beaten?

**TO BE CONTINUED...!**


	13. Man Against Machine 3

Galford couldn't believe it. He tried to, though. No really, he did! Honest! But he always came up short. He kept trying for a few more seconds before finally caving in and realizing that he just couldn't believe it, period. No, wait... he tried it once more... aaaand he failed. Yeah. Okay, _that_ time is the last time he tried to believe it. Seriously. For real.

AH-HA! Gotcha! He tried once ONCE more to believe it. And he failed that time too. Okay, this time, for really real, he stopped trying.

Haohmaru was easily defeated. Now, for Galford, this was something unprecedented... but then he had taken in the fact that Politank-Z, Haoh's opponent, was a technologically advanced creature. Steel, high-powered weapons, deceptive maneuvers, it had all that neatly bundled up into one goofy looking robot tank!

The robot tank in question was dancing in joy. Chojuro of Police was laughing it up over his victory, the siren on his hat blaring and twirling. It would then stop to pose, the man up on top flashing a V sign with his fingers in celebration, "At last!" He cried, "Victory! It is ours! Ours alone! Er, I mean, it's mine! MINE!" He then began to brush his mustache, "Y'see? I told that fool he was no match, but did he listen? Nooo_ooooo_ooo! He should have quit when he had the chance. Oh well! Too late now, ehehehehe!"

"..." Frank wasn't too sure how to call this one for a moment, but eventually regained his composure, and did his announcer thing, "Well! It seems that lame-ass machine has one. Pff. That's stupid. What a lame design too. Haohmaru should have _won_ that."

"Hey!" Hamusuke cries, "I really put my heart into designing this thing..."

But then, Frank noticed something, "Hey, wait! What's this!"

Chojuro stopped in his victory, and then turned his head around, "What what?" He shrieked, looking over to Haohmaru.

Haohmaru was getting up! He was still conscious after all! Using his sword to push himself up, and with much grunting and groaning, the samurai manages to force himself to his feet. His body still ached, and still smelled of burning flesh, his clothes a bit damaged from the last attack. With a weak chuckle, he raises his head to glance at his foe, nearly losing his balance at one point, but he maintained his steady posture.

"Heheheh, don't count me out yet..." He then said, smiling, "I told you earlier. To call this match finished... is an overstatement!"

"Wh... whaaaaaat!" Chojuro cried in disbelief, "No way! It can't be! You... you took that bomb head-on! It was a direct hit! It was fatal!"

"Hah! Not a chance!" Haohmaru laughed, "I'm far stronger than I look..."

"Argh! Damn you!"

Haoh then nearly lost his balance again, this time teetering a lot worse than earlier, but quickly regained it... he was apparently still under the effects of the toxic smoke from the Doku Doku Smoke attack... "U-ugh!" ..._Damn, the effects of that smoke hasn't worn off yet... _He thought, _If I don't recover soon... then there's no way I'm gonna make it out of this, alive or not. Maybe if I can try and buy some time..._

Haohmaru runs off and goes to a nearby store, and with some haggling, he buys himself a Time magazine.

"How dare you try to buy Time!" Chojuro cries, "I'd rather settle on Newsweek!"

"Wow, what's this! Michael Moore considered Man of the Year? Badass." Haohmaru states as he reads through the issue.

"LIES! ALL LIES! YOU ARE A POOPOO HEAD!"

"OBJECTION!" Haohmaru screams, pointing his finger out at his enemy, "It is _you_ who is poopy!"

"I OBJECT YOUR OBJECTION!"

"No matter. You're still weakened by the attacks," says Chojuro, "In your state, there's no guarantee for your survival. You should have just stayed down when you had the chance, but I guess I won't have to spare you this time."

"Heh! I've heard that many a time before, and I've been able to handle it. Don't underestimate me yet!"

Watching the fight from the special balcony, Galford smiled... "Heh, he had me fooled for sure... Haohmaru is definitely a tough S.O.B."

"One time, I ate an orange" Kazuya then said while pointing to his shaggy mullet of brown hair, "WITH MY BARE HANDS."

Galford stared at him questionably as he turned to him, "...What?"

"The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog."

"Oooookay."

Then suddenly! Hayate leapt ferociously into the conversation! "I FOUND A HAMBURGER IN MY POCKET THAT WAS THERE FOR THREE MONTHS! ANYBODY WANT IT?"

But enough about that, it's time we resume the fight at hand!

"So... you like pie?" Haohmaru asked Chojuro.

"Of course I love pie!" He answered!

"TAKE THIS!" Haohmaru prepares to throw a pie, but tosses it at the floor. When it splatters onto the ground, then lifts up the pie pan itself to reveal a table full of pies. Don't ask how this happened. It is a miracle of space, time, and science. With the delicious pies all vulnerable and sitting there tasty-like, both men (Haohmaru and Chojuro, that is, in case you thought it was anyone else) proceed to devour all the pies.

"Wh...why couldn't I eat any?" Hamusuke asked with a voice of sadness, wishing he could have eaten those pies too.

"Because you suck." Said Chojuro, "Here, you can eat the table."

"What about the pie pans?"

"Christ, are you _that_ hungry? What a pig."

Suddenly, Haohmaru leapt out and shoved the robot with all his might! With it's arms flailing about to try and regain balance, Politank ends up falling over in the end with a loud crash!

"H-hey! N-no fair! Cheater!" Chojuro cried as Politank forced itself up! As he turned around, he found that Haohmaru was suddenly gone... where did the samurai go? No fair, disappearing! That's also cheating!"

A pie then flew out and landed in Chojuro's face from out of nowhere.

Haohmaru went and hid behind one of the fallen columns in the middle of the battleground, peering at his enemy as Chojuro wiped the pie from his face, then ducked behind it before he could resume looking around. He then took out the Time magazine he bought and resumed reading it! _Hmmm... I can feel the effects of the smoke starting to fade... say... who IS this Michael Moore guy anyway?_

"Awww, I wish I was pied in the face..." Hamusuke groaned.

"You are too lame to be pied!" Chojuro growled, "Damn that samurai... he thinks he can win this on trickery... well, the joke is on him because he is the joke!"

Haohmaru then threw the magazine aside and leapt into the air from behind the column, letting out a fearsome scream from deep within his gullet as he rose his sword over his head!

"TELEVISIOOOOOOOOON!" Was what he screamed.

"AAAH!" Chojuro of Police quickly ducked back into the head of Politank-Z for safety. Haohmaru then landed gently next to the robot with the grace of a ballerina, then unleashed his mightiest kick to knock it back! The Politank then swung an arm and Haohmaru ducked under it, then kicked out the robot's feet from under it, causing it to fall over again!

_There's got to be some sort of weakspot... _He thought, _But where? Nothing is impenetrable..._

Politank-Z, as it got back up, started getting really really mad... it was practically steaming out various places in its body, the exhaust pipes fuming... "Rrrrrrrrgh, you... you're just wasting our time!" Growled Chojuro from inside the robot, "...you... you CRAZY FUNSTER!"

"Aww. You say the nicest things."

"I'll... I'LL TEACH YOU! **-OMEGA Z-DAMA-**!" The nozzle that represents the robot's nose swelled up again, and soon began firing bombs all around it! The crowd cried and screamed as even the people fell victim to the attack! Haohmaru ducked out of the way as it unleashed it's unleashed fury!

"YE GODS!" Frank screamed, ducking under his announcer's desk as a bomb flew by his tower.

The attack lasted a few minutes when eventually under all the heat, the robot turned a bright glowing red. "Yeeeowch! Overheat! Overheat!" Hamusuke cried from within the stomach.

Haohmaru leapt out from behind another column to attempt to strike! "Now! Let's try this!" With a fierce 'ORAAAAAH!', our favorite samurai bore down on his metallic foe and drove his sword with all his strength right through it's hide, right in the back! At last! He found a weakness!

"Yes!" He laughed, "With it being so hot, it can't maintain it's usual toughness!"

"No! He... he actually managed to pierce the armor?" Cried Chojuro, "Hamusuke, you idiot! I told you that you should have added 10 more layers!"

"Hey! Whaddya doin' blamin' this on me for!" The poor anthropomorphic dog replied, "You're the one who said the current thickness was enough, even though I kept telling you it might be safer to add a bit more!"

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE IT ANYWAY!"

"You would've yelled at me if I had anyhow!" Hamusuke then turned and pressed a button on the control panel, in front of him where his driver's seat was, "Luckily I had this installed."

Haohmaru then dealt another quick slash to the robot, leaving a good cut in it's armor before leaping away. The robot soon began to quickly cool down.

"I figured something like this would come up," He continued, "So I built in a quick-cooling system to counter the overheating."

"Hmph! For once, you did something right... now then! Continue the barrage!"

"Can't, sir."

"Why not?"

"We're out of bombs."

"WHAT? Well, no matter... the Politank can still fight even without the bombs! We still have plenty of bullets left, so that's more than enough firepower than our barbaric friend, hehehe! In fact, no more playing around! We are going to end this with our most powerful attack!"

"We'll have to distract him while I set up the procedure, though..."

"Easier done than said! Let's gooo!"

Haohmaru then landed some distance away to see the robot spin around, pulling it's legs in and protruding spikes out from all around it underneath it's body, spinning around a few times before it would drill into the ground. Before he could wonder where it went, it sprouted out from under the ground right in front of him, throwing itself out to attack him with the spikes!

"Yeow!" He cried.

"-**GURU RINMOGURIN**-!" The attack came swift! Haohmaru did his best to dodge, but a spike cut into his leg, sending blood flying and causing him to stumble and fall down to one knee. The Politank then grabs ahold of Haohmaru as it outstretched it's claws and pulled him over!

"Whoaaaaah!"

The large robot suddenly opened itself up, the upper half raising upwards... within moments, the unsuspecting samurai was quickly stuffed into the machine and it then closed down on top of him. And it didn't take long for it to suddenly blast him right out the nozzle with great force!

"-**NINGEN DAI HOU**-!" Haohmaru would be sent flying with amazing speed, crashing with enough force into a standing pillar to cause him to smash right through it, sending it falling to the ground with a loud thud. He would then go crashing hard into the wall, leaving a small imprint in the shape of his body upon impact!

He would then slide down to the floor, landing with a dull thud.

"U-ugh..." Haohmaru would glance at Politank-Z with one eye, the other clinched in pain... as he did, he could feel his vision start to get blurry... almost fading. He soon gained it back though... "I've lost a little too much blood..." He said to himself, "If I don't beat this guy soon, I may not make it through the rest of the fight." He then rose up and clinched his chest wound, "Rgh... I gotta expose that weakness I've made in his armor... my strongest attack may not be enough."

"Hamusuke!" Chojuro barked, "How much longer?"

"We need a few minutes more, sir!" He said.

"Damn it! Very well then."

Politank-Z moved in for another attack! But our samurai pal got up and held up a red cape, shaking it about tauntingly!

"Taco! Taco!" Said he.

"Oh yeah? You wanna show off blankets?" Chojuro pulls out his patented Police Force blanket! "Take that!"

"Well I have a blanket of niceness too!" Haohmaru yanks out a blank blanket.

"D'ARRRGH! THE BLANK BLANKET!"

"It is so blank that it is blank!"

"Hmph! Your blankety blank blanket is just too blank! And for that you will never leave this battlefield alive! You pickled picklehead!"

"Oh yeah?" Haohmaru threw the blanket aside and dashed in for an attack! The robot tank swung it's arm out, but the samurai ducked under it with a grin! "Let's see how you handle this attack!"

With shadows of his body trailing from him as Haohmaru slashes his blade through the air, he swings it around him in a circle a couple times with blazing energy upon dashing in, lifting himself into the air a second afterwards, letting out a fierce cry. "-**KOGETSU-ZAN**-!"

There was the sharp sound of steel hitting steel as his blade connects with the hide of Politank, sending sparks flying. It didn't cut into it, but it was enough to leave a nice slightly-deep scratch in it. Not enough to help him, however, as Politank then grabbed Haohmaru by his ankle and threw him forcefully down to the floor. Haohmaru's body slammed into it hard enough to cause his body to bounce from the force of impact before landing again.

"That didn't hurt." Haohmaru then said, grunting in pain.

"Oh yeah? Will THIS hurt then?" Chojuro commands the Politank to slam Haohmaru back and forth to the floor while still holding his leg, causing him more pain than earlier. It then rose him over his head and swung him about in a circle before hurling him away, where he slammed into the floor and skidded to a halt face-down on the floor. His body quaked with pain for a few moments before relaxing.

"Unnnnngh..." Haoh grunted through clinched teeth, "...I've... got to... find a strategy... against this monster..."

Galford continued to watch from the balcony...

_Haohmaru... he's taking quite a beating against that thing..._ He thought to himself, _He's seemingly outmatched. I really wonder if he's going to be able to pull through it this time._

Back at the fight, Chojuro was laughing at his foe's fallen body some distance away, his laugh echoing through the battlefield, "Hahahahaaaaaahahaha! Take that, you fool!" Chojuro then looked down to Hamusuke, "How much longer?"

"It's ready! We can use it now!"

"Heheheheh... at last. Our most fearsome special move... the Politank's most ultimate weapon." Chojuro grinned from ear-to-ear as he watched Haohmaru struggle to get up. Politank moved in as he began to rise, "Now! Get this! You have no chance to survive... this is the end for you!"

"..."

"Let's see how you like this!" Chojuro then points his finger forward, barking out his orders, "HAMUSUKE! TIME TO UNLEASH OUR GREATEST ATTACK!"

"Ugh?" Haohmaru sat up in a hurry, "C-crap!"

Hamusuke poked his head out the stomach half of the robot, pulling out a horn. He would then blow in it, playing a battle charge.

"Again! This is the end for you!" Chojuro laughed as he pointed forward! "-**BIKKURI DOKKIRI DAN**-!"

Steam bursts out from the middle of the robot as it began to unleash it's attack... and then... it slowly began to open up, the upper half rising upwards with the loud shifting of gears, clicking as it reached it's full height.

Then, slowly, a very large round red ball would rise out from the stomach of the metal creature, steam bursting out from around it as it prepared its super attack!

And it just stood there.

The audience was watching intently. Silence surrounded the whole arena.

Frank just yawned, wanting some better fighters to fight a match.

"So, um..." Haohmaru just stood there, staring at Politank-Z, as if disappointed that it wasn't nearly as spectacular as he thought, "Is... that it? That the whole move or just part of the move?"

"Hold your horses, it's not done yet!"

"Okay."

A pair of curved rails would suddenly, but slowly move out from within a small compartment in the stomach area of the robot tank, sliding down onto the ground in front of the big red ball. Haohmaru continued to watch, when he suddenly realized something.

_Wait a minute. Why am I just standing here?_

With great quickness, the samurai charged forward! While the robot was still loading, he thrust his sword upward, plunging it into the inside of the robot!

"HEY! No! Stop that!" Chojuro cried.

"Just as I also thought! It is weak from the inside!" Haoh exclaimed. He began to thrust his sword deeper into the robot. But before he could do anything further as he was yanking the sword out, the robot's arm swung out and slammed into his chest, throwing him backwards and away from it. He held his chest in pain, since he was struck where his wound was.

"So we suffered some more damage... hmph! The robot can still function well! Okay! We're ready! UNLEASH THE BOMB!" Chojuro commanded. Hamusuke hit the button, and the robot reached into the internal compartment, hefted the large round ball up and placed it on the rails.

"Hahaha! This bomb is as deadly as it gets! You thought the Z-Dama was bad? THIS IS FAR MORE DEADLIER!"

The ball then rolled down the rails and... just kept rolling.

It then stopped some distance away, not doing anything.

Silence once again fell over the arena as everyone watched... It was so quiet you could hear the air conditioners.

They were expecting it to go off at any minute. But still nothing happened...

"What's going on? It should have gone off!"

"Ummmm... I think it's a dud," said Hamusuke.

"Wha-WHAAAAAAAAAT?"

"What now, sir?"

"LOAD ANOTHER ONE UP, QUICK!"

The robot began to load up another bomb! Haohmaru dashed in, fighting the pain in his injured leg as he clutched his sword tight, clinching his teeth, "I've got to attack that thing now while I've got the chance!" _I can sense it... I'm getting close._ He thought as he closed in...

"Hurry, Hamusuke!"

"Hey, don't tell me, it's the robot doing the work!" The arms of Politank then grabbed ahold of another bomb and placed it on the rails. It rolled down and then when it touched the ground it went off! A wave of explosions, pillars of deadly fire and combustion bursting rapidly toward Haohmaru began going off one by one! He stopped in his tracks! He quickly ducked out of the way at the last second, nearly getting hit yet again by an explosive attack.

"CRAP!" Chojuro growled, clinching a fist and shaking it, "They _always_ manage to dodge it! We need a better super attack!"

"I'll devise a new one up on the next time we update the Politank, sir!" Hamusuke said, sketching up new plans already.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING IT NOW?"

"Headstart."

"Anyways, let's load up another bomb!"

"We've got only one left! I don't know if we can risk it, sir."

"Don't tell me what we can or can't risk! We gotta win this thing! The biography of ME, Chojuro, a man dedicated to his duty and justice... that's what I need!"

From the balcony, Terry Bogard watched along with the others on the progress of the fight.

"Ah shee dat hii iz stihl uhp agaenzt bahd audz!" Terry spoke.

"Yes, the odds are bad..." Ryu then said, "But I think this battle is getting close to ending. I have a feeling..."

"Ah fieleeng!"

"No, a feeling... he just needs to find the right moment. And he's building up for it. But that's probably already been established by what he was thinking earlier."

"Auh sii!"

"Are you calling me an 'aussie'? I'm Japanese."

There was lots of smoke and patches of burnt floor where the bomb went off... Haohmaru rose to his feet, sweating... his vision began to fade again before he quickly gained the strength to fight it, shaking his head to try and wake himself up. He was getting tired. Especially due to the aforementioned loss of blood from his injuries. Some of it had splattered around on the floor in various places he has been moving.

_My injuries are catching up with me... _He thought, a bead of sweat trickling down the side of his face, _I've got to hang in there! Just a while longer. If I can summon up the strength to use my most powerful move, and strike at the right time... I can beat him with one slash no matter how tough that machine's armor is! _

Haohmaru clinched his free hand tight into a fist, gathering as much strength as he can. As he did so, his ki began to rise up from his body...

_I didn't want to rely on this technique just yet, as I am still trying to refine it, but I may have no choice... I'll have to use... the Tenha Seiou Zan!_

**TO BE CONTINUED...!**


	14. Man Against Machine 4

The snack court... within this arena, the Hyperdrome, was a small, but very profitable string of fast food chains where people could get their food on the go! Not just on the go, but on the GO. In a nice row there were establishments like Pizza Hut, A&W's, McDonald's, Taco Bell, Dairy Queen, a pretzel shop, a Chinese food place, and one where you can eat anything and everything done with beets, called Beetfeast.

In an earlier confrontation, Sakura chased Dizzy through the arena after a misunderstanding. Of course, that was when she met Johnny, who led the Jellyfish Pirates, and at his side, May. After clearing things up, he offered to buy her a snack to cheer her up, where along the way, he found Annie, and invited her along. At current, they around one of the tables off to the side of the path, separated as such by a railing. The fat man who was impaled earlier by one of Undine's icicles, was still very dead and very hanging on the wall. Nobody had done anything about it, of course. They were just too lazy. Thankfully, his corpse is nowhere near our group of focus.

Sakura was in the process of eating a brand new pretzel. Annie herself had gotten a hot hog, while Dizzy got some teriyaki chicken. May was eating an ice cream cone as Johnny ate himself a slice of sausage and pepper pizza. Of course, they had all also gotten the soft drinks of their choices as well.

"...And then he screamed 'PENIS!' and died." Laughed Johnny. But then everyone just looks at each other, a dreadful silence following before Annie broke the silence and they all turned to look back at him, "What? What do you mean? We just started eating and then you just said 'and then he said penis' and that's it."

"Oh. Well... my mind was on other things," Johnny then bit out a chunk of his pizza.

"So, you're from Japan?" May asks Sakura, "Wow, that must be something! Hm! Where we come from, the Japanese are very rare to find."

"Why's that?"

"I dunno. I can't seem to find out a whole lot about it myself. Johnny says I shouldn't worry myself too much about it cause it was all in the past. Maybe it's just as well... but whatever happened, it must have been real dreadful!"

"I see..."

"Of course, that's only in our world," Dizzy then adds, "We all came from a separate universe that takes place in the future. It's of no surprise that here the Japanese are still around and doing well."

"Well, of course, in our world, one whole country and it's people did get wiped out entirely, although afterwards nobody really minded it. In fact, they all thought it was pretty funny," Johnny said with a smile after swallowing what he was eating.

"Which one's that?" Inquired a curious Annie.

"France!"

Then they all laughed.

"So, tell me... these Jellyfish Pirates..." Annie then asks, "...what are they?"

"Oho, well, allow me to enlighten you, Ms. Hamilton... we, the Jellyfish Air Pirates, or as some people call us, the Jellyfish Pirates, but without the 'Air' word in-between 'Jellyfish' and 'Pirates', are pirates who make their living in the air, and not the ground, because the ground would be hard to move around on." Elaborated Johnny.

"What about the sea?"

"We tried the sea, but it was too wet."

"What about the desert?"

"Too dry. But the sand tasted good."

"Oh."

"Anyways, we're just like any pirates from the books of yore... we plunder. But, of course, we do have a code. We don't kill, we don't rob people totally blind, and we don't harm women or children. But we will hurt men because men are expendable. Our other goal is to help provide a home to those who can't find one themselves. We also steal people's life insurance."

"...?" Sakura and Annie both rose their heads in curiosity.

"I guess you could say we're... like a little orphanage. Our crew only consists of 13 individuals, counting me, of course..."

"And they are...?"

"Allow me to tell you! First, we have Janis, our pet cat. She's a very sexy cat..."

"Why do you say she is a 'very sexy cat'?"

"Because... she is a very sexy cat. I will not elaborate on that. Next, we have Febby... who I've bedded 5 times."

"WHAT?" May screamed.

"Er, I... was kidding, May. Really." Johnny then laughed, "It was just a joke."

"...oh... okay then."

"March, who is our youngest member, is Febby's dau...er, niece..."

Annie and Sakura began exchanging strange looks at one another.

"April, who is May and Dizzy's best friend, and she enjoys beating dead things to death... she gets a real thrill out of it. We don't know why. May, who is sitting right here..."

May smiles with pride.

"...our most capable fighter of all, next to me and Dizzy. June, our navigator, who has pigtails and likes to shriek vulgar expletives at the top of her lungs while navigating... July, a battle-worn girl who's our fourth strongest and carries a sword that she likes to stab things with for serious ouchness. Then we have, Augus, our third most powerful fighter, who's nice and tan... mmm, I like `em dark too."

"...what's... what's that supposed to mean?" May then cried.

"Just musing to myself, don't worry. Next, we have Octy, our lookout, who bumps into everything."

"Why's that?"

"She has no concept of a haircut. Her bangs stop her from seeing anything in front of her. She's also blind, so I guess being a lookout doesn't help much for her. Then we have Novel, our mechanic, who blows everything up as well as herself. And..." Johnny then smiles at Dizzy, "...last, Dizzy."

"Mou..."

"And then we have Leap, our cook, who's also my prosti... grandmother. She cooks cook-things. Like the thing she cooked last night."

"...eheh... you... have quite the bunch... doncha." Annie then mused out loud, already getting creeped out by Johnny, "...wait, a minute... all your crew are women?"

"Haha, that's right."

"..." Annie had only eaten half of her hotdog. As she looked down at it, then back up at Johnny, then at May, then Dizzy, then back at Johnny once again. After a few moments of her silence, in which she seemed to have been taking something into account, she suddenly set it off to the side, "I'm... not really hungry anymore."

"Can I eat it, then?" Sakura asked. Annie pushed it over to her and Sakura gladly took it, finishing it off in the meantime. Annie then gave Johnny a rather piercing glare, who only smirked.

"Hey, what's with that look? You're looking at me like as if I'm some dirty old man."

"Maybe because you ARE a dirty old man."

"What? How dare you say that about my Johnny, you old wench!" May then growls, glaring over at Annie, "My Johnny is a perfect gentleman and respects all women!"

"He already leaves me with questions about his _morality_."

Sakura opted to stay out of this conversation, eating the last of the hot dog, and resuming on the last half of the pretzel. Johnny took a bite of his pizza again.

"...You DO respect all women, right, Johnny?" May then asked as she turned over to him. And of course, he coolly responded, "Of course I do. They are people too."

"See!" May then spat.

_After all that suspicion he muttered, she's still completely loyal! What the bloody hell!_

"You have a good mind to question his morality... ohohoho..." Laughed a sultry, sexy feminine voice, following the sound of chords being gently riffed into a slow, gentle song, "You're perfectly right. He is a very dirty old man..."

"That voice..." Johnny sounded serious for a moment... then he beamed. But Dizzy, who recognized the voice before, only began to look worried. She clutched the bandanna around her chest, looking away from her foot nervously... she didn't want to face the owner of the voice who was suddenly approaching the table.

She could hear them... heavy boots with platform heels stepping forward, getting closer, followed by the movement and shifting of leather. Annie and Sakura would look over to the direction of the approaching figure, while May would clutch her anchor, as she recognized who it was as well.

Then the movement stopped as she stood in front of the group. It was a sexy looking woman red thigh-high boots with a matching leather dress with a few gold links to it connecting to black trims that kept the dress connected and tight around her body. She didn't seem to be wearing a shirt underneath, but she was wearing a red leather and black-trim jacket that was draped over her chest, connecting to another gold ring that was connected to a black collar she wore around her neck. She had short black hair, ruby red lips, sea-green eyes and a beauty mark over one of her lips... the lips in particular curled in a sexy smile. And atop of her head was a matching red and black witch hat.

Holding onto a guitar with her black-gloved hands, she would then strum the guitar strings one last time before cocking her head to the side, "Ode to a Sick Old Man. I think that is what I will call this song... it's very fitting."

"You!" May growled, pointing at the woman, "What are you doing here? Don't you have better things to do?"

"What I have to do is none of your concern, little sweetie... now how about you let the adults talk for a little while?"

"Why you...!"

"Easy, May. Let's not have a fight here." Johnny said, holding up a hand at May to signal her to relax.

"B-but Johnny!"

"Just settle down for now. No need for violence." Johnny then glanced over to the woman, "Well, what brings you here? It's been a while since we last saw you."

"I just figured I'd see you people here under one circumstance or another, so I thought I'd drop on by..." The woman cooed, then she glanced over at Sakura and Annie before looking back over to Johnny, "Flirting with women as always, I see."

"Aha, I was merely treating them to a snack," Johnny said, pulling out a cigarette and placing it in his lips, "It's all good and cool here." He then took out a lighter and held it up to the cig as he lit it up and blew out the little flame before placing it back on his pocket.

"Do you know this woman?" Sakura then asks May.

"Argh, she's the pest who harasses Dizzy! She's a meanie..."

The woman would smile, "I see a few are curious as to who I am. Very well... For those who wish to know me, I am **I-No**."

"Beano?"

"I-No!"

"Well... this conversation obviously has nothing to do with me, so I suppose I should get going..." Annie then sat up, scooting her chair back, which left an audible sound of wood skidding along the floor. She then gives a bow to the rest of the group, "Thank you for the treat..."

"Sure, no prob." Johnny then waved his hand at Annie, "See ya soon."

_Anything to get away from this man..._ The British Goketsuji descendant then headed off, leaving Sakura with the others, _Even Keith isn't nowhere near this bad._

Sakura, then looked over at I-No, then at Dizzy, Johnny, and May, then got out of her chair and turned to leave as well, "Um... I think I better go too... Dizzy, it was nice to meet you. Sorry about the earlier misunderstanding."

"No... it's... it's okay. Really..."

Sakura then dashes off. I-No smiles as she watches her go, then turns to the rest of the group. She gave a rather cruel smirk to Dizzy, who, upon noticing, shivers coldly, as if in fear of her. I-No then glanced to May, who just glared back at her. And Johnny just kept staring into her eyes as she looked at him.

"No matter how many times I see them, those are some pretty eyes you've got." He said casually.

"Ohoho. Well, I've said what needs to be said for now..." I-No raised her guitar once more and began to strum it, playing another calm, cool song as she began walking off, "I will see you guys later. Oh, and Dizzy... I _especially_ look forward to _our_ next encounter as well... ohohoho!"

Dizzy shivers again... I-No's laugh continues down the hallway until it is absorbed by the sound of the crowd. May looks over to Dizzy, reaching out and patting her shoulder, "Hey! Dizzy! Don't let that mean ol' bully get to you. She isn't half the human being you are!"

"I'm a Gear."

"I meant that metaphorically."

"So what now, Johnny?"

"Hmmm... good question." The man in black then sat up, adjusted his hat, then proceeded to walk off as he picked up his sheathed weapon and the unfinished pizza which he intended to eat along the way, "I'll go take a little walk. May, take good care of Dizzy."

"You got it!" May said with enthusiasm, saluting. Dizzy just continued to look off to the side, rattled.

However, she then rose her head to notice an individual passing by wearing a tight white and black spandex outfit with a heart emblazoned on the front, matching shoes, and wore baggy khaki pants with dark gold cloths strapped next to each side. He also had large circular earrings and ones just like them around his wrists. Around his forehead was a gold headband with another heart in the middle, the sides hidden underneath his long brown hair. He looked to be in despair. And talking to someone.

"What? No! I... I have no sixth finger. MY NAME IS NOT GEORGE!" He screeched at the air, "...I don't even know why you made me come here. What? Oh god, please don't tell me you're serious... I... I don't wanna do this!"

He walks right by them, holding his head and mumbling to himself.

"Was that **Zappa**?" May asked, addressing the man who just passed by.

"I think so... I wonder if that spirit who possesses him is what led him here..." Dizzy then added, feeling sorry for the poor fellow... "I wonder why."

* * *

At the battlefield, Haohmaru was still facing off against the deadly Politank-Z... clinching his fists, his aura rising from his body and causing his wild spiky hair to flow with it as he begins to power up...

_My most dreaded special attack... the Tenha Seiou Zan..._ thought Haohmaru as he stared intently into his metally enemy some yards away, _...I... have only used this move once. And that was a long time ago.. will I be able to remember it? I've got to... my survival depends on it!_

Chojuro continued to stare ahead at his own foe, watching him as he stood up from the top part of Politank's head where the siren on his cap should go... "Ha... Hamusuke. What is he doing?" He asked, "What's going on?"

"Hmmm..." Hamusuke himself watched Haohmaru for a second as he began to draw a conclusion, "I believe he's powering up, sir."

"Powering up? For what?"

"I assume some sort of desperation maneuver."

"If that's so, we can't let him pull it off on us! We've come too far to lose to this guy!"

"Actually, this is our first fight..."

"W-WELL THAT'S PRETTY FAR IN MY BOOK!"

"!" Haoh growled, trying to keep his focus, _Doh! They caught me... I can't lose my grip on this power... if I do, I won't have enough left to beat him!_

"Attack him!" Chojuro barked, "Use the machine guns and cannons!"

"Yessir!" Hamusuke activated Politank-Z's array of machine guns which began to pop out of various components from within the robot. From it's arms, it's legs, stomach, sides, and head. A large pack of missile launches soon came out of the back of the robot and deployed them visibly in front of the samurai. It was almost like a walking war-machine now, if it wasn't before. Haohmaru's eyes widened at the sight of this. _Great,_ he thought, _why did it have to come to this? Why me?_

"Hehahahaha! So... you barbarian, did you really think we were gonna just make it easy for you? As if..." Chojuro laughed, "Besides, you should realize! All your attempts to fight Politank-Z is futile! FUTILE!"

"I refuse to give up..."

"That will be your undoing! FIRE!" And within that second, some of the machine guns start unloading bullets at Haohmaru, who had no choice but to move out of the way as quickly as he could. It was difficult, in a way, because he had to concentrate so intensely on gathering his power. Leaping out of the way before the bullets blasted the spot he once was at, he continued to draw strength from his body as he clutched his sword tightly, "...rgh! I've got to keep moving..."

Haohmaru then stopped short as a round of machine gun bullets blasted the floor in front of him, which were inches from hitting him. Seeing the robot prepare to fire at him as he stood, he took off again, the nonstop fire chasing after him.

"I don't get it..." Galford then says from the balcony, watching Haohmaru, "He's had plenty of time to attack, and he's had plenty of opportunities... and yet this entire time he's hardly done anything."

"That's because his foe isn't the type he is used to." Suddenly said Hanzo, who appeared from out of nowhere in the middle of the room. Everyone fell down from around his presence in surprise. His red scarf flows steadily in the 'scarf wind' that surrounds it.

"How many times have we asked you never to do that!" Galford yelled.

"But I love doing it, it's so much fun."

"Hanzo, you're incorrigible."

Hanzo's almost hidden eyes under his visor glare intently at the battlefield, "Haohmaru isn't incompetent. After all these years of starring in the same games as him, you should know this, Galford."

"..."

"He's not a fool. He knows he can't do much. That's why he's hardly done anything. He's fighting with precision."

"Precision...?"

"Yes. It is the most risky of backup maneuvers, however... many fighters can and will rely on this very tactic if their opponent's defenses and offenses are too powerful compared to their own. They wait for the right opportunities to strike and they strike hard when it presents itself."

"...I get it. Wow, I can't believe I haven't even thought of it."

"No one is invincible. It's merely an expression."

Haohmaru's muscles began to expand as he gathered more power. Gritting his teeth, he would rush at Politank-Z as he started putting his power into his fist. He dashed from side to side as the robot fired waves and waves of bullets at him. As he closed in, he cocked back his fist... his eyes wild, his maw opening as he let out a fierce cry.

"TACOOOO!"

Haohmaru then pounded his fist hard into the 'eye' of the robot tank. Or rather, the painted-on one on the right side. His knuckled slammed into the machine with a loud THUMP!

The large tank was actually knocked into the air! Both drivers let out a cry as they flew backwards, the weight slamming into the ground, throwing Chojuro out, and cracking the floor a little. As both Hamusuke and his boss recovered, Chojuro happened to glance at the spot where Politank-Z was hit and gasped.

A fist-sized dent was left where it was hit... and the eye had turned into an X.

"Wha... n-no way!" Chojuro gasped, "...that can't be."

Reiji Oyama, who was also among those watching this, found this interesting. He kept a mental note to himself to learn this sort of move... maybe it'll be useful.

"How is he able to..." Chojuro then looked over at Haohmaru in the distance. His body was glowing now, his aura visible and flowing. Veins were appearing in his muscles as he continued to power up as much as he could, fighting his status. It didn't take too long for him to realize what's going on, "I see... so with all the power he's drawing in... his strength is multiplying! Like... when you rub your feet around the wool carpets for too long and build up too much static electricity!"

"Oh, poor Politank..." Hamusuke whimpered, feeling the dent in the eye, having stepped out himself, "This is going to be hell to buff out."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE FOR?" The policeman yelled at his partner, "You should be piloting the damned robot!"

"S-sorry sir!" The anthropomorphic dog quickly climbed back into the robot tank. Chojuro himself began to get back into the head compartment as it began getting back up, "Hmm. I wasn't expecting this. I guess this means we'll have to try to hit him even harder!"

_It's time..._ Haohmaru thought, his body nearly at it's limit, but still operational for him, _Time to finish this._ Clutching his bladed weapon tightly, he soon dashed after the robot. His footspeed faster than it was before. Chojuro, seeing this, reacted quickly, letting out a fierce order to Hamusuke, "FIRE THE MISSILES, NOOOOOOW!"

With the press of a button, Hamusuke unloads a small barrage of missiles from their cannons at the incoming swordsman. They all fly at him, leaving trails of smoke in their wake. Haohmaru sidesteps all of them as he closes in, however...

Some of them exploded into the ground and walls around the environment, others into still-standing columns. As he rushes by the tank, he turns around for a second attack, Chojuro and Hamusuke hadn't noticed something peculiar...

"He's coming back! Prepare the second assault!" Chojuro barked.

"The... the guns!" Hamusuke then cried, "They're... not operating!"

"Wha...WHAT!"

Haohmaru had sliced them all off in an instant, the heavy metal cannons in a disarray all around the robot.

"IT CAN'T BE! POLITANK-Z HAS A HIDE THAT IS WAY STRONGER THAN THE AVERAGE STEEL!"

"That doesn't apply to the guns, sir..."

"Bummer..."

Haohmaru then leapt forward with a quick twirl, clutching his sword with both hands tightly, raising it up as a blue aura began to emanate from the sword and get larger and larger.

"FIRE THE LAST BATCH NOOOOW!"

The rest of the missiles are unleashed! But Haohmaru's movements are still too quick with his enhanced powering... he avoids them in midair!

"No...!"

Now the sword was glowing with a huge golden aura as he rose it higher. And once he got close... his feet hitting the ground directly in front of the surprised robot, he unleashed it.

"-**TENHA SEIOU ZAN**-!" screamed Haohmaru, swinging his sword with all his might into the hide of the robot. There was a loud slam, an epic clash of steel... and as he did so, the aura built up around his sword turned into a huge blast of energy, rising high into the air! A deadly slash that made both Chojuro and Hamusuke scream. Upon landing the slash, the missiles behind him explode dynamically into the wall, lighting up the area brightly with loud explosions to match.

The audience gasped. Frank watched with wide eyes.

Politank-Z had been sent flying through the air again. But this time higher, farther and split completely in half from the waist down! Hamusuke was flying out of the stomach compartment that had been cut open, and Chojuro was flying out of the head. Both were actually fine. Too bad the robot wasn't.

The destroyed robot crashed separately into the ground... it's systems so damaged by the attack that they exploded from inside Politank-Z! Which assures it's not getting back up for a very long time. The eyes of the robot both in 'X's, which of course signifies that it's dead as a doornail.

There was nothing but silence in the arena as the flame around Haohmaru's sword slowly dissipated... and then, it faded to nothing... he stood there poised in his slashing pose, panting, heaving... and yeah, sweating too. He rose his head and smiled wearily at the end result of his massive finishing attack.

"Heh... how'd ya like them apples?" He then asked.

Hamusuke sat up, holding his head, "Well... you never gave us any apples." He said. Chojuro was so shocked and surprised by the suddenness of the move that he had passed out on the spot and didn't look like he was going to be awaking anytime soon either.

"Really? Darn. I'll make sure to send you some, okay?'

"Sure!"

"But for now..."

Haohmaru then let out a sigh and sheathed his sword, standing tall and raising a thumb up into the air... he had won! The audience cheered and yelled for Haohmaru's victory!

"HA! I knew he could beat that shitty design," Frank laughed, "Even I could have beat him no sweat. I should know, my website says so cause I say what I know on there, so it must be true."

And then... Haohmaru fell over, crashing face-down onto the floor. His fatigue finally caught up with him. But he would be alright...

_**WEENAH IS HAOHMARU!**_


	15. Strider

(*sigh*)...

...What? What do you... oh. Great. I guess it's my turn now to tell you a story, huh? To explain to you who I am? Meh. I don't know why you're bothering to read. But that isn't going to stop you, is it?

Figures.

Fine. You want to know who I am? If you haven't guessed by the chapter title already, then you're a dumbass. I'm **Strider Hiryu**. If you don't know what I look like, I am almost always decked out in this blue and red ninja outfit with leather belts around my shoulders, a metal link belt around my waist tape around my forearms and ankles, and I always have a red scarf around my neck and, when I'm in action, I pull it up over my face to make me look more ninja-like. And I have spiky brown hair.

With me, I'm carrying my Cipher sword. Some call it a 'falchion', but I say to those who do, you're an idiot. I also come with grappling hooks that can latch onto anything, a metal panther, a cybernetic falcon, and a pair of 'options' I call "Ouroboros". This is what a Strider gets when they reach the high levels of ranking.

Man, this blows.

Do you have any idea what it's like being a Strider? You haven't got a clue. I go out there and I bust my hump mission after mission, and for what? I don't get nothing out of it but fame and everyone praising how badass I am. Which is nice for a while, but then it just gets so tiresome. It was great at first. I learned a lot, I got praise, I proved that I am a pretty adaptable fellow... but now... now that's over. Now they depend on me like I'm Superman or something.

Anyways, I'm sure you're getting tired of hearing me rant. Well, then, enough about that right now. I'm not at the STAR tournament at the moment. You see, I got called away for another stupid mission. I can't believe this crap. I was hoping I could enjoy doing something outside of my job for once, but apparently I wasn't given that sort of relief.

Kain... that idiot. He got himself captured again. Freakin' moron. Why do they keep this guy around, anyway? And of course, they want me to kill him, just like all the other times. He's like one of those annoying plucky sidekicks every superhero gets at some point in their lives. If he wasn't my best friend—my _only_ friend in the organization—I'd have strangled him to death already. I just don't have the heart to take his life.

I found the prison which Kain was being held in, watching it from afar on a nearby hill above the base. From what I was told, he was caught by a small time organization called "the Black Crow". What a name. They haven't been too much of a bother. Not like all the others, like Red Dragon, Green Gecko, Tan Lion, Brown Monkey, Yellow Cheetah, White Sheep, Grey Aardvark, and, most amusing of all, Rainbow Platypus. But, I digress.

It was a large building, and from what I hear and saw, it's made entirely out of duct tape and cardboard boxes. How pathetic. These guys really are losers despite the good name they picked. The rest of their buildings were made of tents, other than the commander's HQ, which was amazingly made of plaster. But it's still pretty crappy architecture.

I made a note of their defenses. They were pretty ineffective. I mean, anybody could easily whoop these guys. They were all wearing cardboard armor around their chests and back and were wearing buckets on their heads like helmets. And you'd think they'd be able to afford guns... no, they were carrying super soakers. Water guns. Hoo boy.

Just why did they tell me to do this mission? I ask myself that in my mind, and realize why shortly afterward: Because they're too dependant on me. Damn them. No wonder I can't catch a decent break.

Man, this blows.

Pulling up the red scarf over the lower portion of my face to conceal my identity and make myself look more cool and ninja-like (because it is important for ALL ninjas to look cool while in action), I swiftly make my way down the hill as silently as possible, staying in the shadows of the night. I crept my way over to the entrance and snuck up on the only guard who was there. A grossly overweight-looking nerd with acne and horn-rim glasses, just standing there by the door, which was represented by a simple tent flap.

He was so fat, he didn't see me coming.

I swiftly reach over and grab a handful of his greasy shirt, yanking him over. Before he can yelp, I yank out my blade from it's holster, holding the sharp end of the sword at his fat throat. At least hoping it's at his throat. He didn't have a chin as far as I could tell so it made it hard to pinpoint, because he was so damn fat. "Where is Kain?" I ask.

"Ummm, I think he's still wrestling in the WWE..."

"Not THAT one, you idiot. The prisoner."

"Oh, ummm... I just guard the place, okay? Please don't kill me, my mom won't give me any dinner if she finds out I died."

"_God_, you're fat."

"I know."

"If you tell anyone I'm here, I will tell your mom and she won't give you dinner."

"Oh, please don't Mr. Ninja Guy. I value my dinner."

"Great. Remember. No telling, or no dinner."

"Okay, sir."

This was just too easy.

Before I cast the fat boy aside, I snatched his ID card an set it on fire. Then I kicked him in the fat gut and knocked the wind out of him. "That was for being too fat," I said. Throwing back the flap, I went inside.

Talk about bad lighting. It was pretty dark in here aside from flashlights they duct taped to the walls. Obviously because they couldn't afford electricity, let alone put it in a prison made entirely of cardboard-freaking-boxes. Some of the flashlights were already burnt out due to neglect and some were halfway out. It didn't help very much, because it still made the whole place dark, even in the daytime.

Even if this mission is stupid, I can't help but find how amusing these people are.

Still, I quietly proceed through the corridors. Some of the spaces here are little too close for comfort, but then, I have no idea why the hell I'm feeling this way on the account the walls and ceiling are all made of CARDBOARD BOXES of all things. I stop when I hear foot steps and then back up into another nearby corner as I watch a couple of dorky looking guards pass by, then I proceed onward. I'm really hoping I have the chance to kill someone, cause I really need to work out this aggravating stress I'm feeling just being on this mission.

I peer over another cardboard corner to notice one of the men, a retarded-looking douche, playing a Game Boy game. I could recognize the sounds. He was playing _Strider_. I look at him, then at my sword... eh, why not. I need to relieve my stress. Sneaking up on him with my blazing ninjitsu, I take his life and slice him as I blaze by, the shing of my blade echoing through my ears as I cleave the poor bastard, where he falls to the ground in half.

DAMN, that felt good! But, still, god, I hate my life.

I check his lifeless body real quick for anything useful. Nothing real interesting, other than the Game Boy Advance SP he was carrying and a copy of _River City Ransom EX_ in his pocket, as well as an AC adapter. Looking around, I take these with me and slip them into my shirt. I might need it for entertainment later. At least I got _something_ out of this.

Seeing nothing else, I proceed on. There really aren't any other prisoners here... other than Kain, who I know is here. All of the 'cells' here are represented by small spaces locked with 'doors' fashioned with more cardboard and, of course, duct tape strapped on both ends as if to try and seal it off. They also made little 'windows' out of the doors for the prisoners to see out of. Or some of them did. Not all of them had windows as they were probably too lazy. As I pass by one of them, I hear a voice call out to me.

"...Hiryu?"

I stop, then turn around. I recognize that voice. Walking back over, I peek through the hole in the door. There, in the room, I find a man with an outfit like mine but colored white with short sleeves, and blond hair. I knew who this man was well. Seeing that I'm looking back out the window, he walks over and pokes me in the eyes.

"OW! What the crap, Kain!"

"Where've you been, man! I was waiting hours for you."

Suddenly, with a quick slash, the cardboard door comes lightly crashing down, and there I stand in the entrance before Kain.

"Don't give me that garbage." I said, glaring at him.

"I'm glad you're here now, at least."

"How did you get caught by these wussbags, anyway? It's almost like a repeat of the last time when you got captured by those Rainbow Platypus guys, and the Green Geckos. Even Hinjo could have taken these guys."

"Well... I didn't want to get wet."

"Christ, Kain... you're pathetic."

"Aw, shaddup. My weapons are in another room. Think we can go back for them?"

"Might as well. No way am I letting you touch MY Cipher. Even if you asked. Even if you pleaded."

"Man... and yours is so cool too..."

"Whatever."

Kain fidgeted with something he took out of his shirt that they failed to frisk off of him when they caught him. It was an electronic tracking device that pinpointed the location of one's Cipher should it be taken from us at any point or if we lose it. It was made because Kain kept losing his, the poor dope.

"Ah, there we go. Let's get moving." Kain said.

Dragging Kain with me out the door by his face, we move through the dark, flashlight strewn corridors of this crappy cardboard-constructed prison. As badly built as it is, it's fairly large. If they hadn't turned on the flashlights you'd never find your way out of here without busting everything up. We did, however, easily find the "Armory", which was labeled so with big, thick, black marker. Slicing the door open, all we found were a bunch of super-soakers. Also a Cipher, which belonged to Kain. Grabbing it and giving it a hug like as if it were his girlfriend, we proceed to make our way out when we hear a bunch of voices shouting.

"OH GOD! M-Mack! Mack's dead! He's been sliced in half, man! I puked all over myself, it was so terrible! I need a new shirt!"

"The prisoner has escaaaaaaaaaped!"

"INTRUDAR! INTRUDAR! I like saying it 'intrudar' and not 'intruder' cause it just sounds cooler. INTRUDAR ALERT! INTRUDAR ALERT!"

"Well, guess I've done what I needed to do." I said to myself, as I yank out my own weapon yet again. With a swift slash, the sword emits a burst of plasma that cuts through the cardboard walls. I slash through them again and again, causing them to fall to pieces and enable us a way out through the wall. I continued this pattern as we move on, eventually till we reach the outside, which doesn't take too long at all. We quickly move out of the base as they sound an alarm... which was composed of ringing cowbells all over the place.

"Finally! I'm glad to get out of that stuffy place!" Kain lamented, running beside me, "Phew, that place was pretty hot. No air conditioning."

"Maybe that's cause they built it out of CARDBOARD BOXES."

"I managed to get what they were holding at least. It was what I was sent to retrieve." Kain reaches in and pulls out a teddy bear. I recognized this bear. And seeing it, I couldn't believe my eyes...

"Wha... what? Why the hell did it end up in their hands?"

"I guess he lost it."

Man, this blows.

We got into the spot and buzzed into headquarters to get ready to board us up. Pressing a special button in our belts, we teleported ourselves straight into the large airship that was deemed one of many of the Strider HQs. It didn't take us too long to end up in the teleporting dock.

Materializing within a white room with teleporters within, we step out of the machines... Kain rubs the back of his head as he turns to me, chuckling, "Well, we're here. Might as well rest a bit before we separate again, eh?"

"Sure. Why not," I pull down the scarf that concealed my face, then reach down into my shirt to pull out a pack of cigarettes. Lighting one up with my official Strider-brand pocket lighter, and place it into my mouth and take a small drag. I needed a smoke.

"Meanwhile, I suppose I can give this teddy bear to him after I look for him here."

"No need for that..." Spoke a wise voice. In walked a fellow Strider who was clad in blues, and wore a blue mask and hood with a silver headband that hid almost all his features but his eyes. It was Ryuzaku. One of our other allies. He walks over and holds his hand out, and Kain places the bear in his hands. He then proceeded to cuddle the bear affectionately. Ugh. How sickening.

He then looked to us and gave a bow, "Thanks very much for bringing back Tedsy."

"Why the heck did you drop him in the first place, you doof?" I asked, a bit annoyed by him. Ryuzaku looked at me as he rose back up, "Well... he kind of slipped out of my belt while I was keeping tabs on the Black Crow. I hadn't counted on him being so slippery."

"Man, Ryuzaku, you are one dumb Strider."

He ignored that last comment, apparently, as he proceeded to head out, "By the way, the director is a bit miffed you didn't kill Kain when he ordered you to. But I think he'll let you off the hook anyway, seeing as how you were good friends with his grandfather and all."

"Yes, the almighty jackass, Director Domon," I grumbled. Ryuzaku chuckled, holding 'Tedsy' under one arm, "Better hope he doesn't hear you say that. You know how hot-headed he is." Kain wisely stayed out of this little conversation, not wanting to get involved. Not like anything he says will bring anything to the table anyway.

"He's just a punk. Why the heck did he get the leadership anyway?" I again grumble, "Just cause he brown-nosed his way into the position by sucking up to the other heads, it's deplorable."

"Well, we can complain about it all we want but it'll do no good. He's still young though, I'm sure he'll change as he gets older."

"Yeah whatever."

With that, Ryuzaku leaves, and me and Kain go and head off into the Lounge. We catch up on a few times there while we're at it. Smoke a few cigs, crack a few jokes, and that such stuff. Were you expecting me to go into detail? Screw you, you don't deserve to know what else goes on at this time.

That was when the Director came in while we were conversing. The grandson of our old director, Kuramoto. The epic douchebag himself. Director Domon Kuramoto. He looked a lot like his grand-dad when he was young... except he had short dark brown hair that was tied off in two ponytails in the back. Approaching me with a scoff, he cleared his throat as he began to speak.

"Good evening, Strider Hiryu. And I see you let Kain live again."

"What do you want?" I gruffly ask him.

He ignores my behavior as he continues, "I've come to bring you another mission."

Wonderful. _Another_ mission. Sighing loudly, I rub my eyes with my thumb and forefinger, not wanting to look at his ugly mug, "Awesome. What do you want me to do this time?"

"An assassination. We're being asked by someone to remove a certain someone from this world, it seems. And seeing as how this person is a real tough cookie, and you are our most skilled Strider, you're the perfect man for the job."

"Can't we just send Kain in?"

"No. Kain is a moron."

"Awwww..." Kain moaned unhappily, "I never get to do the cool stuff."

"How about Hinjo?"

"No, he's an even bigger moron."

"…alright, I get the picture. I'll do it."

"Will you please come with me to the briefing room?" Domon turned and began to head off. Sighing, I got up, bid my farewell to Kain, and followed after him.

The briefing room... a sad, dark little room with a table in the middle and multiple chairs, in case of team operations. In this case, I was the only Strider going to battle for this stupid mission, so it was pretty lonely. Sitting down at the desk and scratching my head, I flick a few ashes off my cig onto the desk and await the briefing. The Director soon followed, tossing a little brush in front of me.

"Clean that up and I'll begin your mission briefing."

"Meh..." I do so, flicking the ashes off the table. The director then proceeded to tell. "For your good fortune, this will be brief. So you will be able to get into action quite soon. Anyways... a mysterious employer has made contact with us 3 hours ago. He wished to keep his name anonymous so as to protect his identity. We agreed that that was fair enough and he said that he would pay us a great amount of money to ensure the death of this person he claims is a great detriment to his plans."

The director then pulls out a switch and presses the button, showing me the picture of a girl with plutonium-colored hair, a blue and white-trim dress, and stockings. Not too bad looking, but those red eyes made her look eerie.

"This... is your target, Hiryu," He went on to explain "And from what we were told of her, she is a powerful person, it seems. Her powers are deprived from a source called 'Psycho Power'."

"Psycho Power?" I asked, "What's that?"

"A very strong source of energy. It is so powerful and lethal that if well-concentrated, it can rip a man apart. And if in the wrong hands, could allow someone to rule the world. Her abilities consist of the ability to travel through time... and psychic abilities such as clairvoyance, mind-reading, and telekinesis."

"Interesting..." I mused, examining the girl. Nice legs.

"Your orders are as followed. To kill her by any means necessary. To go to any lengths to destroy her. He said he didn't care what you do so long as she is dead."

"What's this girl's name, anyway?"

"Ingrid. 'The Sun Goddess', or 'Eternal Ray'. She seems to go by a variety of other nicknames."

"Any information as to her whereabouts?"

"Luckily, yes. She is at this present time at a gigantic tournament being held by a movie director. Are you familiar with the STAR Tournament, Hiryu?"

"Yeah. I was there not too long ago before you called me in earlier for the last mission."

"Ah, splendid. Then you should have no trouble finding it. However, it would be wise to observe her first. Learn her skills, take note of her abilities in action, and find a clever way to wipe her off the face of the earth."

"What do I get out of it?"

"Well, perhaps you do deserve to have it after all these years, even though you once decided you wanted it... retirement... isn't that what you want, Hiryu?"

"...yes."

"Then so be it. You will be granted full permission to retire if you destroy this girl. And rest assured, we will not bother you ever again. You may live a new life like you always dreamed of."

"Great. I won't have to deal with your sorry ass." I get up and pull the scarf over my nose and mouth, "...consider this Ingrid girl as good as dead."

"Excellent. You may begin your mission now."

"Yes, your idiotness." I turn on my heel and dash out of the room, gripping my Cipher tightly. At last... retirement! Full, unquestionable retirement! It's something I've been wanting for years now... I don't know why I gave it up the first time. And if I can kill off this Ingrid girl or whatever, then it's in my grasp as good as done!

Man, this blows, but I gotta do this. Because permanent retirement sounds really good to me about now.


	16. Jam vs Onigawara

"Hmmmmm..." A doctor with a paper bag over his head thought as he examined Haohmaru on an examination table. Only a large hole was open where his eye would be, "He's just lost a lot of blood, that's all. He'll be perfectly fine."

He was unusually tall for a person, even one as lanky as he is... he stood about 9 heads tall, and several inches. He could easily tower over Zangief and possibly even Earthquake with his height alone. He wore a futuristic looking white coat and had green pants on as well, and black shoes with a matching black necktie.

And on his back, he seemed to carry a gigantic scalpel. With all this in mind, it made him look rather intimidating. However, his personality seemed fine enough...

"What did you say your name was, again?" Galford asked the man. Haohmaru had been moved to a medical bay after the battle. He needed medical attention after his wounds, after all. And when Galford got there, he found this man here.

"**Faust**." The bag-headed man answered, "Doctor Faust."

"Erm... you're not gonna use that scalpel on him, are you?"

"Of course not. It's not that serious a case. I'll wrap him up and he'll have time to heal before his next match."

"You're SURE you're not going to do anything weird on him, are you?"

Faust was already holding his giant scalpel, ready to plunge the blade into the unconscious Haohmaru, "Why do you ask?"

"Um... maybe I better take care of him..." Galford then said, taking the medical bandages.

"Very well then. Do as you must." The good(?) doctor then sheathes his scalpel and Galford sighs a sigh of relief.

* * *

In another part of the arena, Dhalsim had been getting uneasy feelings since the last fight began. He wasn't sure what, but he could sense it... an overflowing evil that was approaching the area. Or it may have been gas. It was hard to tell. Especially when he ate that curry he brought in his Street Fighter™ lunch box that his wife packed for him.

"Hmmm... a disturbance is coming," He said to himself, passing gas shortly afterwards, "Wonder what it could be."

"Dude..." Benimaru Nikaido, who had been nearby, suddenly turned to Dhalsim, "Did you just beef?"

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, feigning ignorance.

"No way, I heard it, he let the buttcheeks flap," added Kurara, who's shoulder had been bandaged since her battle with Avu, "It was all like 'phrrrrt', but real tiny-like."

"It could have been anything. I blame the mice," Dhalsim continued.

"How do we know it _wasn't_ you?"

"My butt is too thin."

"LIES!" Remy cried, running in and pointing a shaking, accusing finger at Dhalsim, "He is a liar! He broke the wind, just like a street fighter would!"

But then the Indian monk would turn and breathe his trademark flames at Remy, who flees the scene in some magically-occurring chibi form!

"Well, it certainly _smells_ like a fart... and it _sounded_ like a fart..." Benimaru then said, "So it must be a fart. And it certainly sounded like it came from _your_ direction..."

"Ah, but Ghandi once said, quite clearly, 'he who smelt it, dealt it'," Said Dhalsim, pointing at Benimaru, "Thus, it must have been you, because by that logic, you, my friend, just smelt it."

"What! No way! I am not the fartmeister!"

"Ewww, that's putrid..." Kurara Hananokoji, disgusted, began to move away from Benimaru, clutching her magic wand tight, "You're putrid, Benimaru."

"Hey! Little girl, don't run away!" He cried, "It could have been the mice!"

"No mice on Earth fart like you do."

"Wait..." Benimaru then turned and sniffed the air again, "What's that other smell?"

"You probably farted again."

"It wasn't me! It smells like..."

And then suddenly, an enormous belch would echo through nearby!

"!"

The belch was long and loud, too. It caused several fighters who just happened to be there at the time to turn their heads in the sound's direction while other rose eyebrows either in disgust or in morbid curiosity. When the belch ended, it was followed by loud swallowing of beer... then a sigh of happiness.

It all happened to come from a man wearing a rather white, dirty, worn-and-torn gi that loosely draped around his body, tied off at the waist under his beer-belly with a black belt. His dirty long hair nearly covered his face, which was somewhat homely, and there were lots of flies buzzing around him. He grinned a crooked grin and smiled as he glanced upward at everyone looking at him.

"Whaaaaaaaat? It was just a belch... nothin' real fancy..." He said while waving the beer bottle around. He stood up with a grunt, woozily stumbling, but then managed to stand. As he walked by Jago, the ninja from _Killer Instinct_, he caught a whiff of the mysterious drunkard and then passed out with a soft sigh from the sheer smell alone. Sonson held her nose to shield it from the smell and ran away, and Chipp Zanuff quickly did ninjitsu and made himself vanish to get the hell out of there before he could smell him himself. Several other fighters also held their hands over their noses and others pinched them shut as they stepped off to the side or ran off away from him as he passed them by.

"Oh god, he's coming this way!" Benimaru cried. Kurara clung to him out of reflex, frightened, "I... I'm scared!" She squeaked. Dhalsim just stood there like a lamp. They thought of running, but it was too late, he was closing in! When he approached the group, he hiccuped, then examined them all thoroughly. Kurara froze at the sight of him, still as a statue, even when he looked at her.

He smiled, "Hiya... so... you... you guys came to, like... fight too, eh? Eh! Hahaha..." The drunkard laughed after making his somewhat slurred speech, "Well, pleased t' meetcha. My name's **Torao Onigawara**! That's... T-O-R-A-O... that's mah first name, and the last one is O-N-I-G-A-W-A-R-A."

"Ni...nice to meet you. I guess." Benimaru said as Onigawara held out his dirty, slimy-looking hand to shake in a friendly gesture. Benimaru cautiously glanced at the hand. Oh god, this guy needed handsoap really bad. He was afraid to shake it for fear of a creature leaping out of his gi sleeve and attaching itself to his hand. After a moment, so as not to bother the drunk, he shook his hand, though with a look of displeasure. He later released it, prompting Nikaido to wipe his hand on Kurara.

"Hey! Don't wipe it on me!" She moaned.

"S-so, um... what brings you here?" Benimaru then asks. Dhalsim continued to say nothing. He seemed to be back in thought about his earlier issue.

"Simple, mate!" Onigawara laughed, "To fight... I'm not really up for a role in a movie, but the fight is all that matters fer me!" He cocked his head back and took another swill of his alcohol in the bottle before wiping his mouth off with a dirty sleeve and smiling again with a sigh, "Ahhh... Isn't that what you want?"

"Actually, I'm in it for the King of Fighters fans..." Benimaru then said.

"And I'm involved to get the Power Instinct series better recognition..." Kurara then admitted.

"Ah, that's too bad..." Onigawara laughed, "Well, no matter. I'm sure you're all ready and willing to fight and fight hard for your goals."

"Um... if you don't mind me asking, Mr... Onigawara?" Benimaru began, "Why are you so... so, uh... how can I put this..."

"Handsome?"

"Well, uerm... yyyyyeah..."

"I just get good exercise, eat and drink well, and live life happily!"

"Okay... well, do you want me to be honest? You're a dirty frickin' homeless bum."

"Yeah, I know! Hahahahahahaaaaa~!"

"You frighten me."

"Oh, by the way... you'll get ta see me in action real soon! Ayup... yup. I was told. My battle's gonna be fierce!"

"Y-you don't say..."

Suddenly, Onigawara fell asleep!

"! Wh... what the! HEY, WAKE UP!" Benimaru growled.

"What?" The karate bum woke up and laughed, "Ah, sorry, I tend to do that."

"Now hear this!" Frank Yagami, the announcer, called from the speakers, "The next battle is... TORAO ONIGAWARA vs. JAM KURADOBERI! Will the fighters please head to the arena at once... and try to actually make this fight _interesting_ this time. Seriously, I can make better fights with my King of Fighters and Street Fighter action figures, which I do _not_ in any way wank off to when I'm alone at night. Did I actually say that? Screw you people, you heard nothing! And you don't know what I do at night!" This was followed by sounds of the audience booing him.

"Damn, I hate that guy..." The tower-haired one grumbled.

"Aw, he's just a whiner and complainer, don't mind him..." Onigawara then smiled and tossed his empty bottle aside over his shoulder, where it would smash into the face of the nearby Shingo Yabuki, knocking him down. "Wellp! It's time... for me to go into battle. Hey, watch me. You may learn somethin'..."

_Like how to get drunk and smell bad? No thanks..._ Thought Nikaido as Onigawara headed out with a drunken stumble. He then looked over at Dhalsim when Onigawara got far away enough, letting out a sigh of relief and a breath of fresh air. He must have been holding his breath the entire time to prevent himself from smelling him.

"By the great name of Ghandi, I never smelled such an awful being in my entire life," The Indian man growled loudly, "I mean, holy-friggin-krishna, has he ever heard of a goddamned bar of soap! And I thought Earthquake was bad."

* * *

Elsewhere in another part of the arena, heading down to head to the battleground entrance was the very opponent Onigawara had to face that night. She was dressed in red and black ankle-high boots with a matching red and trim dress with white and red-trim ends on the sides to help form a skirt. She also had red and black sleeves that left her shoulders exposed belted to her arms. She kept her hair tied off in a wild looking loop-shape, fastened as such thanks to a gold band upon her head.

"Ummmm, okay! This is my first fight in a while..." She said to herself, "I gotta get psyched. PSYCHED! Psyched like a walrus at a hamburger stand!" Then, she paused, thinking to herself, "Hey, that would be great. Walrusburgers! I'll have to look into that for my upcoming diner."

This was none other than **Jam Kuradoberi**. A down-on-her-luck master chef with an amazing control over ki. Such ability was notable where she came from. Almost unheard of, even. However, how would those abilities compare in a world such as this? Who knows.

As Jam entered the battlefield, she could only glance around in awe of it's condition. The hard floor, which had once been clear and clean, was now littered with a few holes, cracks, and impacts. Many columns were broken, destroyed, and strewn about the field. It saw some better times before... it's likely it might not see any more now. And while it wasn't so bad earlier after the battle where Karnov tangled with Blanka, it was twice as worse now thanks to the battle between Haohmaru and Politank-Z.

"Heyyy, it's about time!" Cried a voice. Jam looked over. There, slumped over a fallen pillar, was Onigawara, smiling at Jam, "Well, now, aren't you a pretty picture? I'm gonna enjoy fighting you."

"Are you Torao Onigawara?" She asked, blushing a little from the comment.

"One and only. Hey... I think the battle's about to begin, so I guess we gotta cut the small talk here." Onigawara said, noticing the audience cheering. Frank once again took the mic at the announcer's stand.

"OKAAAAY! Check it out! It's the one and only Jam Kuradoberi, in the flesh for all you Guilty Gear fans!" Frank Yagami shouted with enthusiasm, "And her opponent... is just some drunken guy in a karate gi." He then looked at Onigawara, who stumbled again as he pushed himself off the pillar and stretched, scratching his head. As he ran those nails through his hair, dandruff would fly out, "Well... eh... I guess he's original. A homeless bum and a karate master. Unique, I have to say..."

"Heh..." Onigawara then belched.

"Well, let's get this fight started. FIGHT!" Frank turned to one of Boll's henchmen, pointing at him, "Don't just stand there, you idiot! Ring the bell!"

And the henchman rung that bell like there was no tomorrow!

Jam got into her fighting stance. Onigawara did the same. The happily drunken look was gone from his face. It took quite a stern turn to seriousness. There was a brief pause in the air as both fighters stared each other down, trying to figure out each one's strengths and weaknesses at glance.

A tiny midget runs by in-between them.

"I like ham." Says Onigawara.

"I'll cook you up an awesome ham!" Jam cooks up a ham and pulls it out.

"It smells like teen spirit."

"WHAT! How dare you say that about my cooking, you disliking disliker!" Jam then began to draw in her own ki, gathering it into her body. As she placed her hands together, palm against palm, light surrounded them.

"Hmmm, interesting technique."

Jam then smiled, "You ain't seen nothin' yet!" She then dashed towards him with a burst of dust clouds behind her in her wake, smiling as she began to focus that ki she gathered into a place in her body. But suddenly... as she got too near, the horrible stench of Onigawara's unwashed body got to her nose before she could! With a cry of disgust, Jam sprung high into the air, spiraling down into the floor seconds later with a huge crash!

There she laid, holding her nose and with tears in her eyes, as the dust clouds settled, "OH GOD, MY NOSE! THE SMELL, THE SMELL! It's so terrible!"

"What's wrong little girl?" Onigawara called from the distance, "Hey, now, don't worry about me. Come at me like you're trying to kill me. I mean, REALLY trying to kill me. Oh, and don't let the health insurance thing stop you, I ain't got none."

Jam soon gets up, pushing herself to her feet, clinching her teeth out the corner of her mouth... _I... I can't get near him._ She thought to herself as she stared ahead at her smelly opponent, _He smells SO bad! Like raw sewage smoldered on a block of limburger that's been stuffed in the body of a rotting deer's carcass with sweaty gymsocks on it laying in the middle of a hot street on a summer day!_

"Come now, we can't let this fight drag on like this... it's only just begun, after all, these people expect a good fight!" Onigawara then laughed, "Come come. Give me your best shot, don't be hesitant."

"Maybe if I pretend the smell isn't there I can hit him..." Jam then runs at Onigawara again. But when she gets close, she ends up flying backwards for the sheer force of the smell, holding her nose, "IT'S TOO STRONG!"

"?" The bum of a karateka was obviously quite puzzled, unaware of what was making her behave so strangely.

"Maybe if I attack him with something fast, I won't have time to smell it..." Jam thought aloud to herself, "But what? Maybe if I use my Ryujin move..."

"Not going to attack me?" Onigawara said, getting into an attacking stance, "Very well..."

"!"

"I shall come and attack you first then," He added, "Are you ready for me?"

"W-well... what if I'm not?"

"I'll attack anyway."

"Can we take a break?"

"No."

"Rats!" Jam then growled, "I guess I have no choice!" She then raced at him as Onigawara raced at Jam! Both were preparing their attacks as they closed in! Unfortunately, the smell once again got to Jam and while she was stunned, he slammed a palm hard into her solar plexus, causing the girl to go flying backwards from the force, especially because she didn't have time to block when she was too busy holding her nose.

She would collide with the floor in pain.

"AIYEEE! That smell... I... I can't do anything?" She cried, "I... I have to find some way to get around it..."

"Hm, did I use a little too much force...?" Torao thought, scratching his head and causing dandruff to fly out again, "She seems eager to attack, but she keeps getting distracted. I wonder what's bothering her?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...!**


	17. Jam vs Onigawara 2

Jam sat up, staring ahead at Onigawara, her eyes wide, sweat beginning to run down her temple... she was nervous. She was afraid. Her mind raced for a moment, trying to come up with some worthwhile plan that could help her gain an advantage over this guy. But everything she came up with was farfetched... like throwing an octopus at him, or singing 'Material Girl'.

Only one thing stuck to her mind... _she couldn't get close to him!_

Yes, the sheer smell of Onigawara alone was probably enough to knock out a yak. And as long as he stank, getting too close would result in pure pain on the nostrils. She wasn't even sure if touching him with a bar of soap would do any good... the soap would probably just melt.

_I... I have to beat him. Somehow. But... what can I do if he smells so bad?_ She thought, her eyes still locked on him. Onigawara was brushing his hair with a rusty pipe for some reason and holding a mirror at arm's length from himself. The flies continued to buzz and circle around him as if they were his only family. They probably _are_ his only family.

Jam forced herself back up onto her feet and got back into her usual fighting stance, keeping one of her legs raised up and her arms at the ready. She put on a determined-to-win face, as if concentrated... watching her foe. _That's right... I still have that one stock of my energy that I built up inside. I should use that. If I can just find some way to get past his bodily funk... then I can turn the tides in my favor._

"So!" Onigawara said with a smile, facing Jam, "Are you ready to fight me seriously now?"

"No!"

"Then we'll play with the hammer."

"Wha-?! I mean, uh... I haven't got any coffee, okay?" Jam began to slink away, "There's no telling what may happen to that iceberg over there. What with global warming and all."

"That's okay. There are pigs in space there."

"Really?"

"Yes. Just remember that shoes are a daily part of our balanced diet and you'll be fine."

"Swell! I love shoes. White shoes, with cheese."

Suddenly, Onigawara charged forward! Jam didn't have time to react as he closed in, slamming into her. Onigawara then unleashed several close-range punches into her body before finishing with a final blow that would send her flying backwards, "**-PINWHEEL OF HELL-**!!"

"Kyaaaaah!!" She cried. She landed face-first into the ground and slid backwards for a moment before her body came to a halt. She then pushed herself back up, holding her head, "Owwwww... hey, go easy on me, I'm delicate."

"No can do." Onigawara said, pulling out a bottle of whiskey and guzzling it down, "Delicacy is reserved only for food."

"But... I make food!"

"I know. But that's not important right now."

"!" Jam clinched her teeth, _Maybe if I do this..._ With an epic dashing to start her off, Jam sprung into the air and threw forward a kick. She unleashed the ki she stored into her leg, which let loose a burst of flames that trailed behind her. She also held her nose shut as she did this... why not? Maybe it'll work. "**-RYUJIN-**!!!" She screamed in a nasally voice.

"Ou!" Onigawara ducked under it!! He then counter attacked with an upward thrust of his palm, slamming it into Jam's stomach. Her eyes went wide in both shock and pain... how did he react to it so fast!? _I was hoping that would work..._ She thought, her body flying into the air again...

She was expecting to hit ground, but instead... she was caught in Onigawara's arms.

"You're still attacking me too slowly." He said with a grin. Then the smell came back to Jam's concentration and she held it in pain, tears running down her face because he just smelled so freaking bad. "Ahhhhh!!! It hurts!" She cried.

Onigawara then set her down on her feet, "Is _that_ what is bothering you, then? Oh, haw. You're just not trying hard enough."

Before Jam could respond, the stinky fellow soon began to attack her with a flurry of punches. Jam managed to react in time and blocked one of his thrusts. She countered with a kick, but Onigawara blocked it with his thigh, raising it up in time to catch the impact. She then pinched her nostrils shut as she unleashed a spinning back kick, but her foe ducked under it. A low kick to the shin was thrown out in her direction, and she wasn't able to stop it. Torao took the open opportunity to strike her with a fist to the stomach again, then followed up with another, and then a spinning roundhouse kick that would collide with the side of her head, throwing Jam off to the side from the force.

"See? You're getting too distracted." Onigawara said to her as she rose her upper body up, holding her head, "You were doing fine up until that last mistake."

"What?" She then looked up at him.

"Pinching your nostrils. You tried to force yourself to ignore the smell. That's why you're losing."

"..." She couldn't help but think he was right. She _was_ letting herself get distracted by his odor...

"Are you sure you're up to this? You can forfeit anytime, you know."

"I... I understand. I will fight you!" Jam sprung back up to her feet. Torao smiled, folding his arms over his chest, "That's the spirit! Try to kill me if you can. Like I said, I have no health insurance."

"No health insurance?! HOW GRUESOME!"

"Yeah, I know. Even GEICO won't accept me."

"...They specialize on car insurance."

"Oh! Well! I guess I have nothing to worry about; I have no car."

And so, Jam and Onigawara continue their furious battle!

In the balcony where some of the fighters were watching, Joe Higashi turned and violently belched at Axl Low, surprising him. FOR NO REASON!

* * *

During this time, Dhalsim proceeded to seek answers as to the evil presence he felt was approaching. As he meditated in thought, he was approached by a rather odd-looking individual.

"I can sense your worry..."

As Dhalsim turned his head, he found himself facing a large freakish-looking green mask with red and white markings and a large gold and red nose. Not only did the cold, lifeless eyes of the mask freak the Yoga master out, but those sharp jagged teeth pained on it gave it a rather monsterish appearance.

"Yaagh!" He jumped backwards in shock, staring at the mask, "What are you!?"

"Relax, now, just relax. I know I look freaky, but that's how it goes in the tribe." Spoke the voice from behind the mask, which belonged to a man who happened to be wearing it. He was wearing a white cloth tunic in front and had wrist and ankle bands made of grass (as well as some in the back). He also had red and white body paint marked on his arms, legs and knees, chest and stomach, and armbands just below his shoulders. Despite the front of his face and half his torso being concealed by the large mask, you could clearly see he had long blond hair in the back.

"You don't have to go around scaring everyone like that." Dhalsim grumbled, "Now you made me lose my concentration."

"Oh, you can always find that concentration again."

"Who are you, anyway?"

"Me?" The tribal man asked, pointing at himself (well, more like the mask, given it's large size), "...I don't really have a name. Or I may have misplaced it somewhere, I forget... Hum. Well. That is not important. Just call me for what my people are called. I am called the **Mudman**."

"I shall call you 'Chuckles'." Dhalsim then said, pointing at Mudman.

"Uh... sure."

"You say you sense my worry?" Dhalsim then asked, changing the topic. Mudman nodded, "Of course. It's too obvious. Also, I can read minds like you can."

"What, seriously?"

"Oh absolutely. I saw what you were thinking... undressing that Chun-Li woman with your mind. Disgusting."

"Lies. I was thinking of Dragon Ball Z."

"I'm sure you were. Anyways... I believe... that you sense it too. A dangerous evil approaching, yes?"

"How'd you know?"

"I am no different than you. Our studies and our forte are the only things that sets us apart," He then explained, "It's quite threatening, isn't it? Or maybe that's just gas?"

"I already passed that gas."

"As have I. By the way... I hear that your match is up next."

"Is that so?" Dhalsim asked, looking interested, "How'd you find that out?"

"Oh, word of mouth by Boll's henchmen. Basically, one of them drew your name out of a hat. Then Mr. Boll blew him away with an elephant gun. However, they haven't said who your opponent is yet, though... I believe he hasn't arrived just yet, perhaps."

"I see... hm, this is just a farfetched question, but do you think it is the evil presence we sense approaching?"

"It could be. But time will truly tell."

"Hm... good point."

"By the way... I never have learned your name."

"I'm Dhalsim."

"I will call you Poopy Pants McGee. How about that, hmm?"

"Well, I-"

"Ha! Turnabout is fair play." Interrupted Mudman, shaking a finger at Dhalsim, "Take that!"

"Argh! It has been taken." He grunted, looking like he was punched in the stomach.

"In the meantime, I wish you luck in your later match... also, here's hoping we form some kind of cool tag team later on in this story." Mudman said, pointing both his fingers at Dhalsim, "Respect, yo."

"Word."

"I like the name the 'Spiritual Kings' for a tag team stable name, don't you?"

"I prefer the 'Flame and Mask Connection', myself."

"Sounds corny." Mudman then held up an ear of corn for some reason.

"Ghandi once said 'Jimmy cracked corn... and I don't care'. By that logic, only a Jimmy could have cracked such a corn."

"Who, Jimmy Lee, that guy with the whole 'double dragon' thing going on?"

"I can't think of any other Jimmys around. Or wasn't his name Bimmy?"

"Bimmy? What in heaven kind of name is that?"

"I have no idea," And then Dhalsim loudly passed gas yet again for some reason, "That was the cola machine."

* * *

It seemed that their worry was true, as someone quite evil was arriving the Hyperdrome Arena's underground parking lot entrance within a limo! The limo stops... and the driver opens the door and climbs out soon after, walking over to the door near the back, and then opened it for the man who he was bringing to the arena for whatever may lay ahead for him...

A man, who appeared to be wearing a suit, climbed out shortly afterwards with a grunt. And next to him, a panther struts out and sits down beside him. He reaches down and pets his head, scratching him behind the ears. It purrs loudly in satisfaction as the driver then closes the door for him.

"Well well... so this is where the STAR tournament is right now, huh?" Spoke the man to his pet, "It certainly took us long enough to get here." He smirked to himself, "But now that I am here... I'm going to prove that I'm more than a recurring boss character! I'm going to prove that I eat plenty of cheese, drink lots of beer, and yodel."

"Arf!" The panther said in reply. Yes. It just said 'arf'.

"Come, Rodem. Let us go in and do bad guy things... like kick open the vending machines, and sneeze on people." And so he made his way toward the arena, his panther following.

"Shall I leave the limo here, sir?" The driver then asks the man.

"Burn it. I'll just order a helicopter to the next place I go to."

"Very well, sir..." The driver gets out a can of gasoline and proceeds to spread it all over the limo.

* * *

Back at the fight...

"YAAAAAAH!!!" Jam flew at Onigawara with another one of her amazing blazing kicks! However, he would block and parry the maneuver and slap her out of the way with a vicious palm thrust. She was thrown backwards, but would flip over and land on her feet, charging at Torao with a vicious yell. She managed to land a surprise it in to his chin with a flipkick, which was followed by a kick to his side and three swings of her arms in vicious chops, sending her foe stumbling back.

Torao smiled as he recovered, and rubbed his filthy arm across the side of his face. "Hey, not bad. Now you're fighting me with true spirit."

"Hmmm." Jam would get into a fighting stance... staring at Onigawara... "You're not trying to flatter me, are you?"

"Not at all," He explained, "Keep that up, and you may be able to beat me yet. But falter, and I'll be all over you like cheese on macaroni."

Suddenly, Jam fixed up some macaroni and cheese!

"Macaroni and cheese? You've got it!" She said, holding some in a pot and having donned an apron.

"Looks delicious. Let's eat!"

And so, Jam and Onigawara promptly devour the macaroni and cheese.

"Ah, that was good. You make it better than Kraft."

"Really? You think so?" Jam looked happy as a clam, blushing even, at the wonderful compliment on her cooking, "Gosh, thanks!! I'm so happy!" Then Jam hurled the pot at him! BONK!!! It collided with his head and went sailing into the air. A large bump would then grow out of his temple from the impact.

"Ouch!" Said he, "Now why did you go and do a thing like that?"

"It had to be done. I had no other option." Jam replied, throwing the apron aside.

"Why's that?"

"I was being held at gunpoint by invisible men."

"With invisible guns?"

"Loaded with invisible bullets."

"Missy, you are a madhouse master. I will not be defeated by your lying lies."

"Will you be defeated if I beat you with my super special ultra hyper attack? I call it... 'Chokyaku Houoshou'. It's pretty devastating, and it looks plain awesome, if I do say so myself! I'm very proud of it."

"It does indeed sound awesome. But the question is, will you really get the chance to use it?"

"Hmmm... that _is_ a good question..."

"Unfortunately, it will not be answered, because I've decided I'm gonna try and finish our battle here." Onigawara then folded his arms and nodded, "This has, after all, gone on long enough."

"Wh-what?!" Jam growled. She then flung herself at Onigawara, unleashing a fierce volley of attacks at him! She was practically blazing now... unleashing kicks and swings at her foe without stopping. He was starting to become overwhelmed... shocked at how faster Jam was becoming with each swing of her limbs, and within moments... Jam broke through his defenses with a fierce palm thrust to his solar plexus!

"N-nah!" He stumbled backwards from the impact. Jam didn't waste any time. She rushed in and began pummeling her opponent with nonstop kicks and palm slaps! Onigawara reeled from each blow, yet remained trapped within her assault. With a final upward palm thrust to his jaw, Jam sent the man flying upwards high into the air!

"YEAH!!!" Jam shouted, powering up ki, "He's vulnerable!" She then flung herself straight into the air, that burst of energy exploding around her leg as she unleashed her special attack yet again, "Let's try this again, now! –**RYUJIN**-!!!"

As Jam closed in, however, Onigawara quickly recovered in midair, and parried her attack!!

_No!_ She thought, eyes widening, _How... he parried my attack!_

And then Jam got too close to him in midair and smelled his horrible funk. That was enough to send her crashing back down to the ground with a sigh and Onigawara landing some distance away from her. Jam then got back up, charging at him again, and both began exchanging an nonstop volley of attacks yet again, only this time the fists and feet were flying much faster. Eventually, both hit each other with a blow that sent both reeling backwards at the same time, stopping to rest and catch their breath as they stared each other down.

"Phew... not bad, kiddo... I like that spirit," Complimented the shaggy, unclean karateka.

"...you're... not bad yourself..." Jam said in between breaths.

"Well, it's been fun... but I feel it's time to bust out the big, BIG moves now."

"The... the what?"

"Well... something that I'm gonna finish this with. I've kinda been saving it..."

"What! Then I won't let you hit me with it..."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah!" Jam rushed at Onigawara blindly. He smiled. This was his chance! He ran in himself, but in a faster speed that Jam could follow... which led to her surprise when she soon found herself face-to-face with him!

...time stood still for Jam as she clinched her teeth tightly and he readied his attack.

_He's moving so fast...!_ She thought.

"-**DOSU DRAGON**-!!!" He yelled, unleashing the move he'd been saving.

Before she knew what hit her, a fierce karate chop slammed into her body with such force that she felt the blow echo from herself. Under her feet, the floor cracked from the hit and even sent a small shockwave from the impact...

Onigawara then smiled and let out a disgusting belch as he backed away some and looked at Jam. She was standing there with a blank look on her face, her eyes rolled up into her head. She had been knocked completely unconscious by the blow!

"Wow, thank goodness I managed to control the strength this time. Last time I used that on someone, it incapacitated them for a month!" He breathed a sigh of relief, "At least I've made some progress."

Jam then fell limp and collapsed to the ground in a heap! Of course, what Onigawara doesn't realize was that it wasn't the power of his special attack that totally defeated Jam... but it was the sheer smell of his bodily odors ramming itself into her face with force!

_**WEENAH IS ONIGAWARA!!!**_

* * *

The man from earlier made his way through the hallways of the arena, kicking open a vending machine on the way and taking the snack he wanted. No one dared to tell him it was vandalism, because this man was the kind of guy you shouldn't mess with. His panther took a rice krispies treat from the machine before both moved onward.

As they reached a section of the arena where some of the other fighters were hanging out, Kyo Kusanagi, who happened to be there, saw him, and his eyes widened when he recognized who the man was.

"...YOU!" Kyo cried, "...why... what are you doing here!?" The other fighters soon looked in the direction of the mystery man as well.

Petting his panther's head and scratching him behind the ears was a tall man wearing a fancy red and black long-tailed suit with matching pants and a white shirt. His gloves matched the dark color of his shoes, and he had a cybernetic eye in place of the one that had been torn out from long ago.

"Heheheh. Well well, I figured you'd be here, Kyo." He said with amusement. He had a mop of short blond hair and a thick black mustache that curled with his smile. "It's nice to see you again."

"I still can't forgive you..." Kyo growled at him, "**RUGAL BERNSTEIN**!!"

Rugal Bernstein... one of Kyo's eternal enemies, has arrived!

**TO BE CONTINUED...!**


	18. The Dreaded Rugal Bernstein

Kyo furrowed his brow angrily at one of his dreaded arch-enemies. Rugal Bernstein, in the flesh, and along with his pet panther Rodem, had arrived at the STAR tournament! Rugal took a moment to adjust his necktie for a second before clearing his throat, "So... how's the weather and stuff?"

"DON'T TRY TO ANGER ME WITH YOUR IDLE CONVERSATION!" Kyo yelled!

"But you're already angry. You're yelling at me."

"It cannot be helped!"

"Sure it can."

"Enough! What are you doing here...?"

"Why, same as everyone else... except I want to hurt people."

"You're the same slime as always, Rugal..." Kyo then said with a clinched fist, "I'll never forgive you for what you did to my father."

"Come now, Kyo. Come now. He had that coming. He loved it. He wanted it. So I gave it to him." Rugal replied, a malevolent chuckle in his voice, "He wanted to defeat me so bad that he could taste it. So I kicked his ass. Ha! And then kicked his ass a second time. Then a third. And what did I do after _that?_" He then smiled evilly, "I kicked his ass... a _fourth_ time."

"You BASTARD!" Kyo lunged for Rugal, but was held back by Athena and Haohmaru, "Lemme go, I'm gonna kill `im!"

"No, Kyo! Don't let him taunt you like that..." Pleaded Athena, "This is not the place."

"Sure it is. It totally is. Every game we've been in is proof that anywhere is a fighting area."

"Hmph," snorted Rugal, "Unfortunately, I don't have time to play with you, Kusanagi. I have to prepare for my match tonight. I've been told that it's coming up next. And I can't express how excited I am to inflict pain on whoever faces me tonight."

"Rrrrrgh..."

"I'm sure you'll get your chance again someday."

"Why can't you freaking _stay_ dead?"

"Oh, there are reasons... anyways, I will waste my time with you when I'm more available... which isn't now! Ha!" With loud, confident laughter, Rugal walked past the group of fighters and moved on down the hall, Rodem following. Athena and Haohmaru let Kyo go as he watched him leave, clinching his teeth out the corner of his mouth. He then relaxed and let out a disgusted snort before folding his arms.

"So that's Rugal..." Haohmaru said, "I've heard stories of him even from where I hail from. This is the first time I've seen him in person."

"We've had quite a few run-ins with him in the past..." Athena added, "Especially in the Capcom vs. SNK tournament."

She began to flashback to 2001, during the Mark of the Millennium tournament, when Rugal was competing aside from many, many others from both corporations. Images of his battles replayed through her mind... the way he swathed a path of victory through several of his opponents without even flinching or letting up. He was like a monster out there in the battlefield. "I remember that time..." She explained, "Rugal defeated Joe, Rock, E. Honda, Todoh, Yun, Zangief and Rolento without much effort. He had never shown skill quite like that before..."

Athena then remembered when Rugal fought against another one of the competitors: Eagle, a British man who fought with nightsticks who was in the very first Street Fighter tournament. A blond, mustached man who wore a white shirt and black pants... a man who came to prove he was not forgotten.

"He then fought with a man named Eagle..." Athena continued, "he was the only one who managed to match Rugal evenly, which amazed us all. Unfortunately..."

The image of Rugal impaling his hand through Eagle's chest then appears in her mind. Rugal lifted Eagle up into the air, who struggled for a moment before falling limp. Eagle dropped his signature weapons, which clattered to the ground as his body went lifeless...

"Rugal killed him in the end after gaining the upper hand on him. That got him disqualified from the tournament because the rules said that killing your opponent was not allowed... he left shortly after that."

"I see..."

"Some time afterwards, near the end of the tournament, the last we saw of him was when he met with Akuma on the rooftop of the tower next to the arena during the finals in Osaka... there was a brief explosion, and then... both were found missing."

"And yet, Akuma is here at the STAR tournament..." Kyo said, "So I guess those rumors that were going around back at the time about their deaths has been prove false after all."

"Hm... that's right..." Athena turned to Kyo, "There was an article in the newspaper about it after the tournament ended, wasn't there. Until now, nobody saw either of them."

"I don't like it." Kyo then put his hands in his pants pockets and walked off.

"Ah! Kyo? Where are you going?" Athena asked out to him. He didn't respond... he just kept walking off with everyone else watching him go. She looked worried for him.

"He'll be fine!" Goro Daimon said from among the others watching, "I know Kyo. He's just having recollections about his dad. But that will just make him stronger."

Athena simply nodded, though with a look of worry on her face.

* * *

Elsewhere, Akuma himself, who was meditating somewhere deep within the Hyperdrome Arena for some reason, began to feel a stirring. He opened his eyes, sensing something... and then he let out a pained grunt, holding his hand over the middle of his chest.

"Unnnngh..." He growled, clinching his teeth slightly, "Blasted heartburn... it's been doing this for the past several years." Akuma then reached into gi shirt and pulled out a bottle of antacid pills, and downed one before putting it back in, "Maybe I shouldn't have had that devil's food cake for a snack. I keep forgetting that devil's food cake always gives me such gas later."

Akuma then folded his arms and proceeded to resume meditating...

* * *

Some time passes... within moments, the next battle is ready and set!

Kyo would arrive at the special balcony where several of the other fighters who came to the tournament were watching. Terry would greet him as he came in.

"EYY! Keyoh! Yuu haf kuhm ta wahtche da bahtill wif Roogale!" He shouted. And then Kyo punched Terry in the face for no reason.

"Yeah," He then said.

"Coo!"

"Who is this Rugal person?" Reiji Oyama asked, scratching the back of his head, "I've never heard of him before. But everybody seems to be talking about him."

"From what I remember, he was the man in charge of creating the new King of Fighters tournament back in 1994, and making it what it is today..." Ryu explained, "But that's really all I know about him. He's supposed to be a pretty strong guy. I've never had the chance of fighting him personally myself."

_He's more than that..._ Kyo thought to himself.

"And NOW for the next match!" Frank Yagami shouted through the speakers lined all around the arena, "Which should be better than that last one, what a disappointment." Everyone then booed at him again, "SHUT UP! Anyways... RUGAL BERNSTEIN, the first bad boy of _King of Fighters_ vs. DHALSIM, the original stretchy guy from _Street Fighter_! Come on down to the ring!"

Rugal's theme music would play as he walked in through the entrance to the battlefield, a smirk on his face as his fans cheered out for his name.

"Man, Rugal's still badass in my book." Frank said. Then, Dhalsim came out, with his theme music from the original _Street Fighter II_ playing through the speakers, "And here's Dhalsim, who looks ready to battle!"

"Hmmm..." Dhalsim looked over at his foe, sizing him. He then felt it... the great evil he had been sensing. So this was the man he felt approaching... "Rugal Bernstein. I should have figured it was going to be him." He said to himself, "...this is not going to be easy. But I shall triumph. I must."

"Ready! BEGIN!" Frank yelled. The bell went off and the fight was underway!

"Rugal... so you lived." Dhalsim said aloud.

"Everyone should know that I don't die very easily!"

"I see..." Dhalsim then teleported away!

"Huh?" Within moments, a pair of fists shot out and connected with Rugal's back from behind! "Oof!"

"Yes, my friend," Dhalsim said, standing some distance away and having attacked him by stretching out his limbs from afar to hit him, his limbs retracting back into place, "'Oof.' 'Oof' is right. And I do believe those 'oof's are going to continue."

Warping around the area with his Yoga Teleport, Dhalsim began a vicious physical assault on Rugal from all sides!

"Oof!" Rugal grunted with each blow, "Oof oof oof oof oof oof oof oof oof oof!"

Finally, Dhalsim warped in front of Rugal and took a deep breath, his belly stretching out into great size, as he bent backward, "-**YOGA**..." And then he unleashed a great amount of fire from within that engulfs Rugal whole! "...**FLAME**-!"

"Hnnaaah!" Rugal was sent flying! However... he would recover in midair and land back on his feet, the flames shortly dissipating from his body and leaving behind smoking embers in their place. "Nice trick there, stretch."

"As Ghandi once said, 'The show isn't over yet'," Dhalsim then was floating up off the ground with his mad Yoga skillz.

"Indeed. Well, you seem so confident! I'll let you land the next blow free of charge."

"Really? I won't have to pay for it?"

"Absolutely."

"Great, because I don't have any money." He then warped away and one of Dhalsim's limbs would fly out from out of nowhere at Rugal! But then he smirked, and grabbed it before it landed on him. With a fierce laugh, he yanked the limb over and hurled Dhalsim to the ground!

"Agh!" Dhalsim retracted his limb and then stood back up, "You said the next hit would be free..."

"I did. But I never said I wouldn't stop you! Hahahaha—" And then his foot shot out and smacked Rugal in the face! "Gyah!"

"It was foolish to get distracted at this moment of time..." Dhalsim says as he takes another great, deep breath, and starts firing multiple blasts of flame at Rugal as a follow up attack, "-**YOGA GATLING**-!"

Rugal throws up his arms in defense as the assault of flame collides with his body! The flames grow to a size that engulfs him yet again, but they soon die down and Rugal is still standing. Lowering his arms for a second, he sees that Dhalsim as disappeared yet again. _Teleporting again, eh?_ He thought.

"Yes. Teleporting again." Dhalsim then came from behind yet again and took another deep breath, this time aiming his flames at the ground, giving Rugal a hot foot! "-**YOGA STREAM**-!"

"Ooh! Ah! That's quite hot." Rugal leaps away before he can feel anymore heat and is quickly caught by Dhalsim, who warped over to him in midair and wrapped his legs around his neck, "Argh!"

"Time to finish this, my friend. -**YOGA**..." And then Dhalsim spun around and slammed Rugal down hard onto the floor. He then followed 2 more times, the final slam being the hardest of all and with such impact that it cracked the ground below Rugal's body! "...**STRIKE**-!"

Dust clouds rose high... there was an eerie silence that followed.

"I've never seen Dhalsim fight quite like that before..." Ryu mused, "Interesting."

"Is it... over?" Reiji asked, watching Rugal for any movements.

"...it's not." Kyo grumbled.

Dhalsim watched as the dust clouds began to settle... Rugal then stood up with a grunt, chuckling to himself as he popped his neck and then turned around to face Dhalsim with a smirk on his face, "Was... that your best?" He then asked, "To tell you the truth... it was like being tickled."

"..."

"Are you done, now? Because I feel it is my turn to show you just what _I_ can do."

"I don't like this..." Growled an uncomfortable Kyo, "Something seems odd."

"Whaddya mean?" Joe Higashi asks.

"Rugal's just brushing these attacks off like as if they're nothing..."

"Maybe Dhalsy's just having an off day."

_Man, Joe, you are one dumb honky._ Kyo then thought, looking back to the battle.

Cracking his neck a bit for a moment, he then bum rushes Dhalsim and hits him with a blow to the gut that clearly knocks the wind out of Dhalsim! With a gasp of pain, Dhalsim goes flying backwards into the air and crashing several times onto the ground and through a nearby pillar that causes it to topple toward Rugal!

With a yawn, Rugal catches it in one hand before it can land on him, and pushes it off to the side. It crashes to the ground with a heavy thud.

Dhalsim slowly raises himself up some distance away, looking ahead at Rugal, "S-such power... how did he get that strong?" He gasped, still feeling the shock of the attack, "...unngh... I guess this is going to be a lot harder than I was expecting."

* * *

Mudman watched Dhalsim's fight in another section of the arena along with Benimaru Nikaido and Kurara Hananokoji, pretty much where one of the other recreational rooms were. Kurara was eating popcorn as she sat on one of the comfy couches, watching the large TV in the room.

"Wow, what a hit..." Kurara said, shoveling a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"I've never seen Rugal with that much strength before..." Benimaru looked rather uneasy... he had some sort of bad feeling about it ever since the match began, "Something's up. It feels like there's something queer going on."

_You have every reason to feel that way... cause I feel it may be something more myself,_ thought Mudman,_ or it could be the hot dog I ate._

**TO BE CONTINUED...?**


	19. No Stopping Rugal

Dhalsim stood staring at Rugal, facing his current foe... the dreaded Rugal Bernstein, who brushed some of the dust out of his hair before beckoning to his opponent...

"What's wrong? You were attacking me with such ferocity before!" Rugal laughed, "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now!"

"I beg to differ. I have not yet begun to fight." Dhalsim growls.

"HAVE AT YOU!" Rugal cries as he dashes at Dhalsim again. Both fighters began unleashing their best attacks against one another. Dhalsim was using the poking strategy, of course. With his stretchy limbs, he kept Rugal at a good distance away.

Rugal then powered energy into his palm and clinched it tightly shut into his fist before throwing back his arm and then unleashing a large wave of blue energy flying along the ground at Dhalsim, "**-REPPUKEN-**!!"

"!" Dhalsim immediately Yoga Teleports away. As he reforms, Rugal is behind him, about to deliver another attack! Dhalsim swiftly turns his head, sensing him... _What?! How did he get behind me so quickly!?_

"-**GENOCIDE CUTTER-**!" He shouts, unleashing a circular blade of energy from around his legs. Dhalsim quickly leapt back out of the way before any damage could be done. A small cut would form over his chest, small bits of blood oozing out from it. It was more like a very large paper cut... if he had reacted slower, that would have been a lot worse.

_That was close._ Dhalsim then wasted no time in attacking. As Rugal was coming back down from the air, Dhalsim breathed a huge ball of flame that would catch his foe in the air, engulfing him in flames once more, "**-YOGA BLAST-**!!"

"Ugh!" Rugal came crashing back down to the ground as the flames burned him again. He then rolled to his feet, the fire dying out quickly and leaving behind smoldering embers in their place. You could smell the burned flesh coming off Rugal, but he still seemed undeterred from the attack, "Heheh! Not bad. Not bad at all. Not a whole lot of people can avoid that move without suffering a crippling injury. I'm impressed."

"Will you be impressed with this?" Dhalsim then shouts as he unleashes his next attack!!! Suddenly, he's dressed as a yogurt vendor, handing out yogurt cones to people, and Rugal is in the line among them, "**-YOGA YOGURT-**!!"

"Huh?"

"Welcome to Dhalsim's Yoga Yogurt Stand. We offer the best yogurt for people and street fighters alike."

Rugal pushes past the other customers quickly and places 3 dollars down on the stand, "Gimmie an orange sherbet."

"We don't have that flavor, sir." Dhalsim then said.

"That's outrageous! Gimmie double chocolate caramel, then."

"We don't have that either. We do, however, have it in vanilla, chocolate, strawberry and Turbo Blueberry."

"Absurd! Fine. I'll have vanilla."

"Alright. That'll be five bucks. You'll need two more."

"What?! It costs 5 bucks?! What's wrong with you?"

"Good treats don't come cheap."

"That's _bullcrap!_" Rugal then folds his arms and turns his back to Dhalsim, "Humph. Forget it! I don't want any of your stinkin' yogurt anyway. It all tastes like it's from TCBY!"

"How dare you compare my yogurt to TCBY!" Dhalsim angrily yells, hurling the yogurt cart at Rugal and slamming it into his back. Yogurt and cones go flying everywhere as the cart knocks him down! "Take that!!"

"Arrrgh! What a waste of good yogurt. Have you no decency?" Rugal growled, pushing the yogurt card off of him as he began to get back up.

"But you said my yogurt was crap." Dhalsim then proceeds to unleash another fearsome attack! He'd breathe in a massive amount of air... "-**YOGA**..."

"What?!"

...and then Dhalsim throws himself forward and unleashing a gigantic wave of flames that would go up and down with his torso movements... the heat? It's intense! More intense than usual, and hitting many times with great ferocity. "...**INFERNO**-!!!"

"GYAAAAAH!!! The pain!" A voice yells. Wait... that doesn't sound like Rugal... as the attack finished, Dhalsim realizes that he just blasted a customer from his stand who Rugal threw in place of himself!

"Wh... what?" He gasped in surprise.

"You think I'll be caught by that pathetic attack?!" Rugal yells from above, having used the opportunity to attack after replacing himself with someone else, "I'm angry at you for your overpriced yogurt of limited flavor! And now you shall pay!"

"UH!!" Dhalsim couldn't get out of the way in time as Rugal planted his feet on Dhalsim's shoulders. "I couldn't get out of the way!?"

"Heheh! This match is over!!" Rugal yells, violently twisting Dhalsim's neck with his legs. Neck muscles would pop as he did so, causing Dhalsim to yell in pain. Rugal then knocked Dhalsim hard to the ground, planting his feet into his torso, and threw a leg back, "It's time to finish this!"

"He's done for..." Kyo muttered.

"**-DEAD END SCREAMER-**!!!" Rugal then let out a wicked laugh as he began spinning around with great ferocity, folding his arms over his chest as he spun and drilled the heels of his shoes into Dhalsim's torso, who let out a loud cry of pain during the attack. Rugal then began to drill into him faster and faster, and blood was starting to fly out from the attack.

Rugal didn't stop. He only laughed in cruelty as he increased the velocity of his attack yet again.

And then it happened. Three seconds later during the attack, Dhalsim went into two places. The attack practically tore Dhalsim in half!

"UNGAAAAAAAH!!!" He screamed as his upper torso went flying off in another direction, and his lower in another, blood pouring out over the floor in their wake. Ryu looked on in shock. Kyo clinched his teeth. Reiji went wide-eyed, and Terry nearly drew back.

Dhalsim's lower body, as it came to a halt, twitched several times before the nerves finally fell lifeless, a pool of blood oozing out from underneath it. Dhalsim was suffering the same condition, losing blood rapidly, his eyes shut with immense pain as he laid there face up in one of the shining lights in the ceiling... "I'm so sorry, my wife..." He gasped, "it looks like this time, I may not be able to come home to you or my son..."

A shadow then fell over Dhalsim. As he opened his eyes, he found himself looking up at Rugal, who was smiling wickedly at him, the light outlining him as he leaned down over his dying foe, "That's such a shame. A family man, are you? I guess you'll have to abandon your darling wife and child..."

"Mock while you may, Rugal... your time... will eventually come."

"My time? Coming? That will never happen! I've escaped death every time!" Rugal then rose his foot, "No matter what it seems, I am eternal! Do you understand? I cannot be vanquished!"

Rugal threw his foot down hard into Dhalsim's throat enough to crush it, who let out a final gasp and gurgle for air before finally dying...

"Dhalsim..." Ryu quietly said, lowering his head.

_**WEENAH IS RUGAL!!!**_

* * *

Kurara looked a little shocked at what she saw happen, as did Benimaru. But nobody looked more upset than Mudman, who kept staring at the TV in the room.

"Dhalsim... we only just met, but it felt like I knew you forever." Mudman then clinched his fist tightly, "Hm. Then I guess I'll have to take care of this... you can rest assured of that."

"What is he talking about?" Kurara then asked, staring at Mudman.

"Hell if I know..." Benimaru replied.

* * *

Rugal watched as the medics soon came in to get Dhalsim and place him on a stretcher. Though dead, they had to get him out of there some way, right? However, he felt unsatisfied. He had hoped his opponent would be more of a fight for him... something inside him wanted more.

"Well!" Frank Yagami said from the announcers' booth, "That was an interesting battle! Rugal Bernstein has defeated Dhalsim. We send our condolences to his wife and son out there, he fought a great match. We'll miss ya, Dhalsim. Now then! Our final battle for the night will be—"

"Bring me another!!" Rugal then shouts loudly, interrupting Frank.

"Hey, I wasn't done and your match is over!"

"I said BRING ME ANOTHER!" Rugal then growled loudly, "I'm not done fighting yet! I demand it!! If any one else thinks they're mighty enough to take me on, then have them come out and face me!"

"You'll just have to wait your turn."

Rugal then cracked his knuckles and glared evilly at Frank, who happened to catch that glare all the way from his booth. Even though he couldn't see it, he could feel the great chill coming from it, and Rugal wasn't the sort of guy you want to anger, "Okay okay! If any fighter wants to step up to Rugal's next challenge, come to the arena!" Frank then grumbled, "Man, I can't believe I'm losing my control over this thing."

The rest of the staff looked confused by this turn of events, but proceeded to have everything arranged anyway.

"What's going on? He wants more?" Kyo then asked to no one in particular, "Geez, man..."

Within moments, someone came out to answer Rugal's challenge. A tan-skinned individual wearing shades, purple and yellow-lined trunks a greenish-yellow shirt, wrapping around his legs and boxing gloves was a kickboxer who had styled his hair into a black mohawk.

"Hey baby!!" He yelled with a cocky smirk, pointing at Rugal, "My name is **Jackson**! And I'm going to answer your challenge!"

Rugal would only smile.

"It's Jackson from Sega's attempt at a fighting game called _BURNING RIVAL_. Oh god..." Frank grumbled, "God, I hate that game so much... Sega, what were you thinking. Well whatever. Fight."

Jackson immediately thrusts himself into battle against Rugal, throwing out a knee as he came flying at him. "**-KNEE SMASH-**!!!"

Rugal, however, easily blocks the attack and punches Jackson away! He recovers and lands on his feet, rubbing the side of his face... "Damn it! You'll pay for that."

"Oh really?" Jackson runs in and immediately begins unleashing a rapidly flurry of punches, "-**HYPER PUNCH-**!!!" He yells. However, Rugal easily blocks each one of the punches. Jackson then ends the attack with a flying uppercut, "**-RISING FIST-**!!"

Rugal jumps out of the way as Jackson lands and growls at him, "Hey come on, baby! Hold still!"

"No. I don't wanna."

"Why not?"

"I'm wearing my best perfume. I don't want it to rub off."

"What! That's silly!" Jackson then unleashes a fierce, blazing kick of flame at him, "-**BLAZE KICK-**!!"

Rugal would also block that attack, and then counter with a move of his own, unleashing another flash of his legs as he leaps into the air, "**-GENOCIDE CUTTER-**!"

Jackson quickly got out of the way... he heaved a sigh of relief, "HA! That attack was too slow for me! You were close, baby. But not close enough."

Rugal then smirks.

As Jackson began to get ready for his next move, he suddenly felt something odd. His sunglasses suddenly split in half and clattered to the floor after they slid off his face...exposing his bewildered eyes. He began to feel immense pain soon after. "Wh-what?! This pain...!?"

Before he realized it, a large gash opened up vertically from his head to his stomach, blood spraying out as he let a scream, "HNAAAAAAAH!!!"

The split-open Jackson then fell face-down to the floor, bleeding to death... Even his mohawk was split in half. It seems Rugal's Genocide Cutter managed to hit Jackson after all.

"Hmph! Was this all!?" Rugal shouted, "Weak! All weak! Bring me another! ANOTHER!!"

_**WEENAH IS RUGAL!! AGAIN!!!**_

"He still wants to fight?!" Higashi said in surprise, "He's relentless!"

A gigantic, muscular man then stepped into the arena, carrying a large shield and a falchion. He had light beige and striped pants and a gold band around his forehead, and was bald. His long black beard flowed down his hairy chest. He pointed his large sword at Rugal, speaking in a rather deep, gruff voice, "My name is **Nabonedo**! And I will crush you!!"

"If you think you can do it, then bring it on." Rugal then said.

"Another challenger has come in!" Frank announced, "Some lame-o from _Mighty Warriors_, a game I have never heard of or care about. Get this over with, you losers."

Rugal then glares up at Frank.

"Eep! I mean, uh... Nabonedo. He's the loser."

Nabonedo wasted little time in engaging Rugal in battle. Nabonedo proved his mettle as he unleashed very fast slashes for such a big man. However, Rugal then found an opening and threw his arms out as he dashed at him, clotheslining him and carrying him with him all the way to the wall of the arena, smashing him into it with great force. Force enough to crack the wall behind him! "**-GOD PRESS-**!!" He yelled

"Kuahaaaa!" Nabonedo coughed up blood before he slid down the wall, having been knocked unconscious.

"HAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Rugal laughs, fired up. "More! MORE!! I demand more!"

"Rrrgh! I've had it. I'm gonna go kick his ass!" Kyo began to leave, but was stopped by Joe Higashi and the others, "Wait, Kyo! There's an announcement coming up."

"What?!"

"Sorry, but that's all we can muster, Mr. Bernstein, sir!" Frank said over the speakers while the others dealt with Kyo, "We can't let the show keep going all night! These people have homes to go back to."

"What! That sucks!!" Rugal growls, "Fine!! Go back to your stinky, smelly homes..." Just then...Rugal had an idea, which turned his frown upside down!

_**YET AGAIN!! WEENAH IS RUGAL!!!**_

"And that's it for tonight, folks. Who will prevail in the STAR tournament? Who will be the star of the show? There can be only one! Tune in next time!" Frank announced. With that... tonight's event draws to a close and everyone proceeds to leave... course, those who got injured from Politank-Z's Omega Z-Dama would be rushed to a hospital.

Jackson and Nabonedo were also taken into hospitalization. Rugal left, himself.

"Grrrr.... that Rugal... I swear, I'm gonna get him." Kyo growled.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance eventually." Ryu then said.

"Eventually? I want to get my chance NOW!"

"Sahy! Whar ded Roogale goh!? Hii jus ahp and lift sahdinleh!" Terry then added. Where _did_ that Rugal go, anyway?

* * *

Rugal himself left to confront Uwe Boll himself, who was within the Hyperdrome Arena, surrounded by henchmen who were carrying him on a platform that had his throne attached to it. Seeing Rugal approaching, he ordered his henchmen to set the platform down so that he may personally greet him, and they did so.

"Ah, Rugal Bernstein. What a pleasant surprise to see you." Boll said in greeting.

"Charmed." Rugal then bows, "I'm a big fan of your work."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes. Your work in _House of the Dead_ was superb. I loved every second of it."

"Good to hear. Was there something you wanted?"

"I wanted to discuss something with you, Mr. Boll. Something you may find interesting for your STAR tournament, and of which will benefit for the both of us."

"Really? Go on. I'm interested."

"I'm wondering if you'd be interested all the same... in holding a tournament within a tournament..." Rugal then said with a grin...

**TO BE CONTINUED...!!!**


	20. The Tournament Within a Tournament

**-IT SEEMS AS THOUGH THIS IS WHERE THE DAY ENDS! SHALL WE LOOK?-**

The fighters retreated to Uwe Boll's enormous castle for the night... many of them weary from sparring on their own to having watched the night's events. Those who battled were to rest...

There were a few, however, who would mourn for Dhalsim, who was viciously killed that night by Rugal. Jackson passed away as well, but not many really bothered to pay him attention other than the characters in the game he was from. Nabonedo only suffered from a few broken ribs, but he'd be okay. But he won't be able to fight for a while.

Kyo still seemed rather aggravated, however. He wouldn't admit it, but he was worried, mainly about the chance to really beat up Rugal as revenge for what he did for his father. He never did get to give him a proper beating. He was concerned that someone else may take that from him and defeat Rugal first. As Kyo continued to lean against the castle wall all cool-like, a familiar voice would call out to him...

A certain familiar voice that tended to annoy him.

"Heyyyyyy! Master Kyo! Master Kyo, I'm happy to see you!!" It was none other than Shingo Yabuki. In spite of an anchor falling on him, and getting an arm and a beer bottle to the face, he seemed perfectly fine. As he ran over, Kyo punched him in the face for some reason, "Hi yourself," He then said.

"I think you broke my nose..." Shingo then said, holding his face.

"A broken nose will build character."

"It sure will! You sure are a smart dude, Master Kyo!"

Then Kyo punches Shingo in the face again!! "Shut up! I am not! Damn, what an ass-kisser."

Shingo, now with his nose bleeding, laughs nervously as he rubs the back of his head, "Ahaha! I'm sorry... you seem upset about something more than usual..."

"Hmph. It's Rugal..." Kyo then said, looking away, "He's come back."

"Oh! That man who killed, then resurrected your father? The nerve! Let's beat him up!!"

Kyo punches Shingo in the face a third time. Shingo's cheeks were now both swollen, "Ahahaha, forgive my rashness, Master Kyo..."

"I dunno if I'm ever going to get my chance to pay him back personally... once is not enough. He deserves a thousand paybacks!"

"I'm sure you will get your chance, Master Kyo!" Shingo said with optimism. But then Kyo's fist shot out and whacked Shingo in the face a fourth time, "SHUT UP!" He yelled, "I will not!"

By this time, Shingo was now all bruised in the face, and bleeding from a cut lip, "Ah, forgive me."

And Kyo then just began beating him up, "No way, I don't wanna."

* * *

Sally, Dhalsim's wife, was in tears over his death, sitting on a couch with a few other Street Fighters who knew Dhalsim nearby to help comfort her.

"Uwaaaaaaaan!" She cried, blowing into her hankie, "My husband—he's dead, you know—always denied that this would happen someday. I kept telling him, 'Dhalsim, you're gonna die someday', and then he'd say 'No I won't', then he'd proceed to breakdance. Well now he's dead, and what am I gonna tell our son!? 'Rajiv, your dad's dead, he just got killed by a guy with one eye'? WAAAAH, HE'S DEAD!!!"

"Yes yes, we know. You've told us a hundred times now, Jerry, er... Sally." Ken sighed, patting her shoulder. She was practically ankle-deep in sopping-wet hankies already, almost like a very small hill entirely composed of them. Sally then tossed the one she was holding aside to grab yet another one from a box, making the pile one hanky larger.

"Dhalsim was the best fighter from his village... I learned a lot from him, myself..." Ryu added, "Like how to throw banana peels at charging fighters, and kicking people in the crotch as a last resort."

"He will sorely be missed!" Zangief then said. Then he grabbed a nearby Blanka and Spinning Piledriver'd him into the floor for no reason, resulting in giving Blanka a minor concussion.

"I say, dear chap, that was most unnecessary." Blanka grumbled.

"Do you see? Do you freaking see?!" Remy then shouted, walking in and pointing at Blanka, Zangief, Ryu and Ken, "This is what happens to those who blindly become street fighters. It is nothing but a world of hurt and death!" Ryu and Ken then fire Hadokens at Remy, who flees in the chibi form again.

"By the way, you know a lot of fighters... who was that Jackson guy who fought earlier?" Ken then asked Ryu.

"What makes you think I know a lot of fighters?" He asked back with a vengeance!

"Well, uh... you've, like... been all over the world and fought all sorts of guys... and either they come looking for you or you come looking for them..."

"Just because I come looking for them or they come looking for me doesn't mean I know them personally by any means..."

"So then, I guess this means you DON'T know that Jackson guy who Rugal beat earlier?"

"Absolutely not. All I know is that he's just some kickboxer."

"Ah well. Not like he was anyone significant."

"I beg to differ, you fart-faced freaks!!" Yelled a voice from nearby, whom everyone turned to. "Hey, I'm not fart-faced..." Ken cried, "But I know for a fact Blanka is."

"Whatever!" The man said, who happened to be a man dressed entirely in black; he wore boots, puffy jeans, kneepads, and an open vest without a shirt. He also had his strawberry-blond hair styled in a way where it would point upwards. Like Vegeta, from Dragon Ball Z, except without the widow's peak. In spite of this, it caused several of the street fighters to mistaken him for him.

"It's Vegeta!" Zangief gasped, being the first one to tell us just that. The man then rolled his eyes, "No, I am NOT Vegeta. My name is **Craze**, fools."

"Who ARE you, good sir?" Blanka then asked, eyeing the man who just introduced himself as Craze.

Ken took a good look at Craze for a moment more before he finally remembered him himself, "Ah, wait! I've heard of him... you're that guy who competed with several others in the Burning Rival Tournament."

"Heh, so you recognize me. Yeah, dude, I'm the guy who placed 3rd in the Championship... too bad that ninja girl won. But I digress! Jackson was a star in the kickboxing world, or at least... he was once." Craze explained, "He placed second in the tournament we were all in! He was going to go and propose to his fiancée, Elly after the whole tournament was over. But when he got back, he found her with another dude... that Arnold guy!"

"The Terminator?"

"No, some other guy who competed in the same tournament with us. He fell from grace that day, you could say. Course, Elly soon flocked to some other guy... Bill Gates."

"That's horrible!! Damn that Microsoft!" Zangeif growled, shaking a fist into the air.

"He wasn't the same since. He joined the Church of Scientology!"

"GOOD GOD, THAT'S JUST SICK! STOP IT NOW!" Cried Sally, nearly puking at the news, "Curse those crazy funsters!"

"Sadly, he didn't make it through the night..." Craze then continued, "He died a few hours ago in the hospital..."

"I see... my condolences." Ryu said with a nod.

"Okay okay. So anyways, he was a good friend of mine, and I plan to avenge him!!" Craze then shouted, "THERE'S NOTHING YOU GUYS CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

"Why would we want to stop you?" Ryu asked.

"I was telling you just in case you were thinking it."

Suddenly, just then, Uwe Boll walked in with several of his henchmen, holding a small woodcutting axe in is hand, pawing it eagerly. When they all stopped, Boll included, he tossed the axe slightly into the air, where it spun a little before he grabbed it by the handle in midair, then plunged it into the chest of the henchman to his right. The man let out a cry of pain and surprise before he slumped down to the ground in a bloody heap.

"Hello, boys and girls," He said with a chipper voice, "I've got an announcement. This announcement is so great that it is great and then some and whatnot. I had a little discussion earlier with Rugal Bernstein, and he had a spectacular idea that is so spectacular that it is spectacular."

All the other fighters around the area began to murmur amongst each other.

"Starting next week, on Monday, the next program for the STAR tournament, there will be a tournament within the tournament! It will be a tournament to determine who will confront and defeat Rugal, and the winner will get 500,000 dollars out of it," explained the German movie director, "Need to hear it again? Okay. Starting next week, on Monday, the next program for the STAR tournament, there will be a tournament within the tournament! It will be a tournament to determine who will confront and defeat Rugal, and the winner will get 500,000 dollars out of it. Twice is enough for you dim bulbs."

Suddenly! Kyo bursts in, with a beaten up Shingo wobbling in after him!

"Wait! Can you repeat that one more time?"

"Ugh, do I have to? Oh okay fine." Boll cleared his throat, "Starting next week, on Monday, the next program for the STAR tournament, there will be a tournament within the tournament! It will be a tournament to determine who will confront and defeat Rugal, and the winner will get 500,000 dollars out of it. There. Three's a charm."

Kyo beamed at this news. He was so ecstatic that he turned around and blasted Shingo with a burst of flames, hitting him in the face and knocking him down out of sheer happiness, "YESSS!!! Finally, this is my chance to kick Rugal's ass! Plus, I'll get some money out of it."

"Tomorrow, we will hold sign ups all day for those who wish to get involved. I will only allow eight people to join. If you think you pantywaists are man enough to go up against the power of Rugal, then come over and sign up if you DARE."

"Oh, I dare!" Craze laughs, "I plan to pay him back as well!!"

"For now, get some sleep, you knuckleheads. Or just run around and spar or whatever you fighters do." Boll then turned and grabs a nearby henchman. With a fierce chop, he would snap his arm back, making him cry out in pain, then kick him hard in one of the knees, forcing him down into a kneel. Boll then grabs the poor guy's head and snaps it with a fierce twist, then shoves the dead henchman down to the floor.

"Dismissed!!" Boll and the henchmen, who grab the other two dead henchmen, head out of the room.

"Do you plan to get involved in this one, Ryu?" Ken then asked his pal. Ryu thought about it for a moment before shrugging, "I dunno. I may or may not want to get involved."

"That's unlike you."

"I know." Ryu then looks to the celebrating Kyo, who nearly throws flames into the nearby Iori Yagami, who was in his pajamas and carrying a large Hello Kitty doll. This angers Iori and they start fighting each other, "But I think the honor of fighting Rugal should go to someone else."

"Heh... how chivalrous."

**IT SEEMS THAT THERE IS A WACKY TWIST!!! BUT WHO'S GONNA JOIN THE TOURNAMENT TO COME!? ONLY TIME WILL TELL THAT!**

**TO BE CONTINUED? OH, YOU BET IT'S TO BE CONTINUED!**


	21. Who Fights Who

And so, it began...

The next day, there were sign-ups! Kyo woke up late and nearly missed it, but thankfully, with the help of Yun's skateboard (which he swiped from him as he was walking by), Kyo blazed over, crashed into the table, knocked down several people, and successfully signed up. Of course, after this, Yun came over and smacked Kyo upside the head with a banana for taking his skateboard without permission. Kyo then retaliated by slapping Yun with a car, and then they both began fighting, which prompted security to break them up to avoid causing anymore collateral damage. Despite being slapped with a car, which was a Mazda brand, by the way, Yun did not hold a grudge nor did Kyo to Yun.

As it turned out, 16 people had signed up for the upcoming tournament, which they branded the CHANCE TO FIGHT RUGAL Tournament. Kyo was quite distasted when he heard this sudden change, and especially when Uwe Boll made a second announcement: The numbers would be whittled down to 8 fighters by means of a chess tournament, a game which Kyo thought was "only for eggheads". Granted, he manages to pull through, as did 7 others, through perseverance and getting lucky. Course, it also helped that everyone there was really bad at chess. His opponent at the time, Freon, from Bloodstorm, didn't take his loss at chess too well and afterwards he went out and unleashed his freezing wrath upon a puppy (which sadly didn't make it. Poor thing).

With the 8 fighters chosen, they proceeded to prepare themselves for the battle to come... who would win? Who would lose? And who will have the honor of fighting Rugal? And what if Rugal wins? Well, Mr. Boll assured that if Rugal wins the tournament money will go to him, and everything will proceed as it normally would.

Hours passed like seconds. They couldn't believe it already when it was already Monday, the first weekday of the new week. Once again, the battle would return and take place within the Hyperdrome Arena. The place was packed with attendants. Everybody was ready for the events to come!!

"Welcome, you losers, to the STAR tournament!!" Frank Yagami shouted out through the speakers, sitting once again in his announcement booth, "A whopping 25,000 people are in attendance here tonight! That's 30,000 more than last week's. Great! Whatever."

The audience then began booing him.

"Shut up! I don't care what you think. And guess what? I run a website that is _far _more popular than any website you losers could make in a single day. Take that fact and shove it."

The audience only booed Mr. F. Yagami even more.

"Anyways, today, allow us to bring to your moronic attention spans that we're holding a tournament _within_ a tournament," Frank explains, "Does that concept wrap around your peabrains?" The audience just boos him again, "Now get this... 8 competitors will be fighting for the right to face Rugal Bernstein at the very end. The winner gets a lot of money out of it. Oh, and bragging rights. Can't go wrong with those."

The audience was looking forward to this! The crowd was getting a little excited with anticipation.

"Now then, let's introduce our 8 competitors."

All 8 who managed to win the prelims from earlier would soon step out and greet the crowd.

A black, African man with dreadlocks, a goatee, a red headband, a red sun tattoo on his chest and red pants was standing among them. He was a large man, quite muscular, at that. The pants left his feet bare, but that's fine with him... he never liked shoes. "From _Fighter's History_, **ZAZIE MUHABA**!!" Frank announced, addressing the African man.

A man with silver hair and tan skin wearing a black and gold suit that outlined the muscles of his body then stepped out. Two lines of white ran from his neck collar down his abs on the back front of the costume, which also had some black trim to it and matching boots. "From _Rage of the Dragons_, **RADEL**!" Frank said, referring to the man. Radel smirked, looking forward to carrying out his task of slaying Rugal.

Another man soon stepped out. He was a Zorro-ish looking fellow; tall, handsome, carried a rapier... he wore a black bandanna with eyeholes over the top portion of his face, exposing the short blond hair of his, and had a thin black mustache that curled a bit at the ends. He wore a white button-up shirt that was partly open, and a scarf dangled from under the lapels. He had on tight black pants and armbands, and leather boots, and a gold sash around his waist. "From _Breakers_, **PIELLE MONTARIO**!" Pielle smiled and tossed a rose out to the air, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen..." He said.

Girls in the audience all screamed and rose signs of worship to Pielle.

A large, muscular man then stepped out, carrying a humongous battle axe. This man, of course, was a Viking from the Nordic Conquests back during 829 A.D. He wore a thick black tattered shirt that has seen some better times, gold armbands and matching belt, and tight silk pants that outlined his leg muscles as well as black boots. Typical with Vikings, he had a viking helmet on, and lots of red hair connected to a thick red beard which was braided in a few areas, "From _Time Killers_, **LEIF**!!" Leif let out a roar as he raised his battle axe, looking ready for battle.

A Japanese man soon came out. He was decked out in blue and white clothes of the traditional Japanese sense, though he left his chest bare. Still, connected to his arms were blue and white sleeves and he had on white armbands underneath, and a black cloth belt was tied around his waist to hold his pants up. Futuristic blue and white boots that had a geta-style design to them were worn on his feet, and around his head full of brown hair were bandages fashioned into a headband of sorts. He looked quite intellectual and the spectacles he wore on his nose added to that look, "From _Guilty Gear_, **ANJI MITO**!!"

Anji simply waved himself off with one of his fans, "I'm just in this for the fun, people. Nothing personal," He said with a smile.

Kyo Kusanagi then stepped out, cracking his knuckles and neck, having trained a bit before he came out. He looked quite intense and ready to fight at any given time the command was given... whatever got him closer to Rugal. "From _The King of Fighters_, **KYO KUSANAGI**!"

Many of Kyo's fans cheered him as he came out.

Mudman then came out. You couldn't tell by the mask he wore over his face and the majority of his body, but he was serious. He planned the avenge the death of the friend he made some time ago. He saw this as a perfect opportunity to do just that. "From _World Heroes_, **MUDMAN**!!"

And the final fighter for the tournament then came out. It was Craze, who joined just as he said he would and made it through the prelims to get here. He was going to do just as he explained to the Street Fighters—he was going to avenge Jackson, "And from _Burning Rival_, **CRAZE**!"

All of the audience cheered for the 8 warriors who came to battle for the right to take on Rugal.

"So let's see... we have 8 fighters," Amasses Frank, "There'll be 4 losers afterwards. Then there'll be 2 more losers. Then finally, one extra loser. After that, the person who wins all will face Rugal. Got it, dumbasses? Good. That's a total of 8 matches."

The audience was listening intently...

"But who fights who? That's the big question. To determine that... the GRACIOUS Mr. Boll has proposed the idea that all the fighters gather at... A TRACK MEET!"

Sure enough, all of the fighters had gathered at a track. All 8 were standing in a row in front a starting line where there is a man, one of Boll's men, standing about 100 meters away. Next to him was the finish line. "Let me explain the rules of this to you," Frank began again, "The order of the fighters and the matches are determined by means of who cross the finish line. Let's say Leif crosses the finish line first, and Zazie second... that means Leif's opponent is Zazie, and that is the first match. Then Kyo and Pielle cross the finish line in respective order. That means Kyo and Pielle fight in the second round. I think you all get the idea."

The audience murmurs in anticipation.

"After that, the whole tournament will take it from there. Now then... are you guys ready to run?! Get ready to when I say 'go'..."

All 8 fighters crouched down into a ready position to sprint...

"On your marks..." The fighters began to prepare to go, "get set..."

All of the fighters, without turning their heads, exchanged glances at one another out the corners of their eyes, as if to size them up when it came to fight one another...

"...GHOOOST!!!"

The fighters up and moved at the sound of 'Go' but soon all fall over onto their face all at once into a pile when they realize the word was something else. Angrily, they all get up and glare up at Frank Yagami from in his announcing area.

"HAHA! Gotcha!" The 8 fighters all grumble and climb back up to their feet before getting back on the starting line.

"GO!!!"

Immediately, all 8 sprinted off for real this time. They exploded down the track, running as hard as they all could. Interestingly, Leif, despite being a big, burly Viking, could move surprisingly fast. Already he was catching up with both Radel and Zazie.

_H-how can such a big dude move so quickly?!_ Radel gasped in his mind. Not wanting to be left behind, Radel began to pick up the pace and run harder and faster to outrun him, clinching his teeth, _I won't be outdone like this!_

Craze was already neck and neck with Kyo as they dashed in their lanes. Kyo began to pick up speed, and then so did Craze.

Suddenly, Anji blazed by in between the both of them, riding on top of a dragon composed of his own energy and fanning himself with a calm, clever grin.

"HEY!!!" Kyo yelled angrily. Immediately, he threw flames in Anji's direction, "You cheater!!"

"ACCKK!" The flames caught Anji right in the butt, knocking him off his own dragon, which went awry and disappeared. Anji fell to the ground, where several fighters already passed him. Angry, he got back up and dashed after Kyo, and once he caught up, he began attacking him, "Now, that was very rude of you."

"Gyah!" Kyo dodged a strike, and began to fight with Anji back, both while still running, "You were cheating, you bastard!! It's your own damn fault!" Seeing this, the others began to do the same as well! Mudman threw spirits at Zazie. Zazie dodged and was avoiding attacks from Leif at the same time! Leif narrowly avoided getting hit by one of Pielle's attacks... everything went crazy!

"What's this!?" Frank said over the announcer's mic, "All of the fighters are attacking each other while heading toward the finish line. They've turned this into a race to get there first!"

This continued for a good while until each of the fighters managed to cross the finish line one by one. It didn't matter who came in first at this point... they were all trying to outrace the other, in the end. Some, after it was over, would look forward to pounding some justice into those who kept distracting and slowing them down. You could feel the intensity practically pouring out of all 8 contestants. And with the henchman's deed done, having made sure each man crossed the line, Uwe Boll, who was in the audience, took a sniper rifle and shot a bullet through that man's head, who soon fell to the floor as dead as a doornail. Boll cocked his rifle and smiled in satisfaction.

"All 8 warriors have crossed the finish line, and now it's time to determine the order in which they came in." Frank announced. There was a short pause before he finally began explaining. "In the first match..." He said, "it will be PIELLE VS. RADEL!"

Pielle smiled at Radel, "Do not worry... I promise to make sure you lose with style."

Radel scoffed at Pielle, "I don't intend to lose to you."

"In the second match..." Frank resumed, "ZAZIE VS. KYO!!"

Zazie and Kyo were already sizing each other up.

"In the third match, it's... ANJI MITO VS. CRAZE!!"

Anji and Craze examined each other as their names were announced, "I won't let you stop me from avenging Jackson."

"All this vengeance going around is unhealthy..." Anji chuckled, shrugging.

"And in the fourth match, LIEF VS. MUDMAN!" Frank said, announcing the final one on the list.

Leif chuckled at Mudman, "What manner of being are you supposed to be?"

"...I could ask the same about you." Mudman replied, not turning to him.

"With all that crap settled and done with, we shall get the CHANCE TO FIGHT RUGAL Tournament underway!!!"

At last... it was all about to begin. All 8 competitors looked pumped. The were ready. And meanwhile, having observed everything so far in an elsewhere part of the arena, within his own locker room, was Rugal Bernstein himself, his pet Rodem sitting next to him. Rugal stroked the big cat's back with his hand as he watched it all on a large HD TV Rodem purred with comfort.

"Hehehe. At last. Maybe now I'll get to have some _real_ fun..." Rugal mused, "Don't you think so, Rodem?"

"Squawk!" Replied the big panther.

**HOLY COW, TO BE CONTINUED YET AGAIN!!**


	22. Pielle vs Radel

The CHANCE TO FIGHT RUGAL tournament... the order in which the battles occur... the fighters who are chosen... the entire stage was now set for a wild, crazy, bloody bash-fest. Each of the warriors who signed up and pulled through the prelims had their own individual yet somewhat simple reasons for wanting to fight Rugal Bernstein himself.

Anji Mito was just in this for the fun of it, it seemed. However, he was also curious about Rugal's strength. It was just something he wanted to do during his pursuit for "that man", nothing more, nothing less... at least, that's what he was telling everyone, and he seemed quite sincere about it.

Craze, of course, feels that it should be sweet justice that Rugal pay for killing Jackson. Over the course of the Burning Rival tournament, he became good friends with the kickboxer, feeling both of them had the "vibe" going on, as he so says himself. A fairly simple reason for revenge, you could say.

Kyo Kusanagi feels that having beaten Rugal one time isn't enough for the revenge of his father... he wants to pay him back even more. It was one thing to kill his own dad, but then for Rugal to resurrect him and brainwash him into working for him, that made Kyo want to swear eternal damnation upon him.

Leif just feels that slaughtering the great Rugal will mean something of a great conquest to him. He had been on many adventures back in his time and challenged many great foes. He feels that Black Thorn, one of the greatest rivals he came up against, is nothing compared to the sheer power of Rugal, something of which drew Leif to want to battle him.

Mudman also had revenge on his mind. Particularly for Dhalsim, who he felt shared a spiritual kinship with him. Not only that, but he believes Rugal's evil must end... both had been thinking about teaming up for this sort of thing, but it seems now Mudman will have to go it alone.

The handsome swordsman Pielle Montario wants to fight and defeat Rugal for a bit of a selfish reason: To get more recognition and attention out of it. He's already a Zorroesque fellow and a ladies man... but supposedly, that's just not enough for him. And so he's made his decision.

Radel, the Dragon Hunter, thinks that Rugal may have information about another Black Dragon power user... in addition, he wants to kill Rugal himself, because he believes he's using the Black Dragon power as well... to be fair, he's a little loony, he has no idea that Rugal ISN'T using that stuff. But who can blame him? When you're such a strange occupation, you start to make excuses to want to do your work.

And Zazie Muhaba believes that fighting Rugal may make him stronger and grant him more experience as a fighter. So far, he is the strongest fighter in Africa, but he wants to be a little better than that. Okay, so it's not a very big reason. But he feels it's worth a shot.

The audience cheers on for their 8 chosen warriors, waving fan signs for their respective favorites, shouting their names, and throwing beer cans at them. The pelting of the beer cans caused them to take cover the best they could.

It was then made a rule NOT to throw beer cans at the fighters. However, you could still throw chainsaws at them.

"Now that we have our chosen fighters," Frank announced from the announcer's booth, "Let's proceed with the tournament! The CHANCE TO FIGHT RUGAL tournament begins right now!"

The audience cheers with anticipation!

"As we announced first, the first fight will be PIELLE versus RADEL. Like as if I give a crap. Now get out there and fight already or something. The rest of you guys just go and wait somewhere or play with yourselves, whatever," He then boredly said.

Pielle and Radel glared each other down with a smirk as they walked down into the fighting area to get ready... Zazie, Anji, Kyo, Leif, Craze, and Mudman head back in to take the time to prepare themselves for their own matches against one another.

* * *

As the preparation began, into the special balcony walked Ryu Hoshi, Terry Bogard, Otane Goketsuji, Makoto Mizoguchi, Dao-Long, and Kotaro Fuuma... they all decided to watch the battles for themselves, of course. Other fighters would also be watching... others would be getting themselves ready, training themselves for the battles to come. The wait was of no importance.

"It's quite an odd mix to pick from," Fuuma said, observing the choice of participants for the tournament, "I'd have expected the more big-name guys to be joining."

"I would join, but I suck at chess..." Mizoguchi then added as he recalled the preliminaries, his hands in his pockets, "In fact, I hate chess."

"That's because you're an idiot," remarked Otane.

"What's the battle card so far?" Fuuma then asked, looking over to Terry.

"Wehl!! Da bahtillz ahr Pee-ell ahginzt Rahdill ahnd—"

"Er, n-nevermind... how about someone who can speak more clearly?"

"Right now, it's Pielle against Radel..." Said Dao-Long, arms folded over his chest as he looked out the balcony down at the fighting area, "Then, it will be Kyo and Zazie. Following that is Anji going toe-to-toe with Craze, and then Leif versus Mudman," he explained, "It's going to be an interesting series of match ups, even if they aren't big namers like K' Dash, Alex or Mai Shiranui."

"You think so?" Ryu then asked with a smile on his face.

"I know so."

"Humph! Just because they're so popular in fighting circles doesn't make them any better..." Otane then said, folding her arms as well, "Underdogs have ways of knocking over the big competition."

"OOOOOKAY!" Frank then shouted through the speakers, "It's time for the first match to go underway! I'm sure you guys are interested, because you don't have good taste like I do."

The audience then boos him again.

"Shaddup! Pielle! Radel! Get your mangy kiesters out here and get it over with!"

Ignoring Frank, _Breakers_' Pielle and _Rage of the Dragons_' Radel step out and face each other. Pielle grins his handsome grin. Radel just smirks. The audience cheers for them, with women waving signs of admiration and love for Pielle.

"Like I said before, I will make sure you lose to me with style... as I do all my other opponents," Pielle said to him.

"And like _I_ said to _you_ earlier, I have no intention of losing to a fruitcake like you," the dragon hunter responded, "I'll make this quick as a show of mercy."

"As will I."

"Just fight already!!" Frank yelled, and the bell sounded.

Pielle immediately yanked out his rapier and began slashing multiple times at Radel with intense speed. It nearly caught Radel off guard, nicking him a few times in the side of his waist as he swerved to the left to avoid his attacks. Radel clinched his teeth as he struck while Pielle was recovering, throwing a fierce swing of his arm at the back of his foe's neck. Pielle saw it coming and quickly ducked under his arm, attempting to stab at him with the rapier again. Radel had only seconds to act and twirled out of it's way, narrowly avoiding that thin metal blade.

Pielle smiled. He was impressed so far. At least this guy had some skill to back up how confident he was.

Radel didn't waste time either. As he recovered, he dashed forward at Pielle, powering energy into his fist. He let out a fierce growl as he closed in and thrusts his clinched fist forward at the fencer, letting out a yell soon after, unleashing a blast of energy at him from his arm, "**-GLASS ESCAPE-**!!"

"!" Pielle wasn't able to get out of the way in time to avoid the attack and was blasted backward by the power of Radel's Glass Escape technique. It wasn't enough to put Pielle down, however, as he recovers and rolls as he lands on the floor to lessen the impact of his landing and then got back up to his feet. "Not bad, but it's not over yet...!" Pielle laughed, and then began twirling fast toward Radel with a trail of rose petals flowing around him.

"What?!" Radel gasped.

"**-ROSA TRAIN-**...~!" Pielle cried out. Radel didn't have time to leap out of the way or dodge... he threw up his arms to block the attack as his foe closed in and barreled his attack into Radel's body.

It nearly knocked him over, causing the Dragon Hunter to stumble backwards with his guard broken. Pielle saw this as an opportunity to attack, and proceeded to unleash a second attack.

"**-BOUJOUR SHOT-**...~!" The fencer shouted, throwing a wave of crackling energy down that travels along the floor, leaving a trail of sparks glowing in it's wake. It would collide with Radel, zapping him from head to toe as it collided with his body and sending him sliding backwards. Radel would soon recover, looking up at Pielle, who smiled at him.

"Hmhmhmhmhm~..." He chuckled, "Am I not a dangerous foe for you?"

"Ha!! Don't count me out yet!" Radel growled. Both he and Radel charged at one another at the same time. Pielle prepared his rapier. Radel cocked back his fist. Pielle would scrape his rapier along the floor as he closed in, generating raw energy into his weapon. He would then throw himself upwards as he got in close, unleashing his next attack!! "**-ROPIN RUNNER-**...~!!" He yelled, springing straight up and creating a trail of slashing energy.

But he missed! Radel managed to leap back and avoid the attack! Radel then smiled... this was his chance!!

"PICKLES!" He cried for some reason. He then leapt forward into the air at Pielle, who gained a look of shock as Radel flew at him, "Wh-whaaat!?"

Radel captured Pielle in midair, and wrapped his arm around his neck. "**-HEAD EXECUTION-**!!" Radel shouted then afterwards. He would flip violently afterwards, throwing Pielle even more airborne than he was previously. Radel then landed and charged up energy into his fist to follow up while his opponent was reeling, then rushed in, letting out a battle cry...

"**-GLASS SMASH-**!!" He shouted, and slammed an explosive blast of energy from his fist into Pielle as he came back down. He let out a cry of great pain from the impact.

It was enough to throw Pielle far into the wall where he then landed facedown on the floor. He didn't get up. He was unconscious! And thus, he was eliminated from the CHANCE TO FIGHT RUGAL tournament. Women moaned in disappointment at Pielle's loss, but half of them threw away their signs in favor of Radel.

Radel then cracked his knuckles and grinned in satisfaction, "You should have listened when I said I had no intention of losing," He huffed.

_**WEENAH IS RADEL!**_

"Not bad... not bad at all..." Rugal chuckled, taking a sip of his champagne, having watched the first battle end, "This may be getting interesting after all."

* * *

"That didn't last too long..." Dao-Long said, "I guess Pielle got way too cocky again. The fool."

Dao-Long began to reminisce about the Breakers tournament. He had fought Pielle before. While he had defeated Rila without too much of a problem, Pielle found his match met by Dao-Long himself. It was a close battle, but he had won it. Pielle had gotten overly cocky that time too. He guessed that that was just one of Pielle's worst habits.

In the locker room, Zazie and Kyo looked at each other. "It looks like our fight is up next," Zazie then said.

"Whatever. Just don't get in my way!" Replied Kusanagi.

Zazie only grinned. He was beginning to like Kyo.

**TO BE CONTINUED...!!**


	23. Kyo vs Zazie

"Finally, we got that dumb fight out of the way..." Frank announced through the speakers, "Tch! This tournament should have gotten some really good guys in there, like Ryu, Chun-Li, or Terry, am I right!"

Nobody answered.

"Oh, forget you then," He grumbled, "The next fight is KYO KUSANAGI versus ZAZIE MUHABA! I can't believe Kyo has to fight some lame Fighter's History character... whatever. Just get out there and beat each other up."

Zazie and Kyo nodded to themselves. This was it! Time to get this done with. Zazie was especially looking forward to facing Kusanagi himself. He had a lot of spirit and strength, something that impressed him. Hopefully, he'll be able to give him a good fight.

Both fighters entered the fighting area.

"Ha ho! It's Zazie's turn now..." Mizoguchi said from up in the balcony to the others watching with him, "I know Zazie. That guy's kind of odd... but he's strong! Dangerous! I think he'd be able to match Kyo."

"You're pretty odd yourself..." Said Fuuma.

"And so are you, ninja boy," Then added Otane.

"_You're_ not even ordinary, granny," Dao-Long then said.

"They're about to get started..." Ryu then said, breaking up the conversation on who is weirder. All at once, everyone there would begin to watch...

Kyo and Zazie stood face-to-face with each other, examining one another once again... Kyo took note of the African man's large frame and build. He seemed to have a fiery passion, just like his own. And yet at the same time, he seemed cool, calm, like he knew what he was going against. There weren't too many guys who were like that.

Zazie noted to himself, as well, that Kyo himself seemed rather hotheaded... but that probably only amplified his strength. He liked that. It would mean that this man is no ordinary man and could likely handle the best of the best with his mindset involved in it.

Then the bell sounded! "FIGHT!" Frank yelled! Both Zazie and Kyo got into fighting stances and for a few seconds... nothing happened... then both rushed each other. Zazie unleashed a swift kick to Kyo's midsection. Kyo took it, but unleashed a punch to Zazie's solar plexus. He took the punch as well. But both were not fazed.

Both leapt back, then dashed at each other again. Kyo leapt up and clutched his knuckles together for an axe-handle smash toward Zazie's head, but he caught him by his arms and threw him backwards into the air. Kyo recovered and landed on his feet. Kyo then charged up his fiery energy, and thew it along the ground, a blazing inferno headed straight for Zazie, "**-DARK THRUST-**!"

Zazie suddenly began to hop back and forth. Kyo was shocked as Zazie used this to easily let the Dark Thrust attack pass right by him... Zazie took advantage of Kyo's shock and leapt in with an axe kick, which nailed Kyo in his right shoulder. What a heavy kick! It knocked Kyo off his balance and sent him stumbling. Zazie didn't let up and would close in on Kusanagi with a combination of attacks, nailing him in the solar plexus with a knee, a following kick to the knee, an elbow to his left pectoral, and then a fierce flaming uppercut that would send Kyo into the air!

"**-HELLFIRE-**!" Zazie yelled as he unleashed his attack.

Kyo rolled onto the floor and then into a kneel. He was reeling from the combination attack. "Woah... the big guy's a lot more formidable than I thought..."

"Hey hey! Don't give up yet!" Zazie shouted over to Kyo, "Come on... I've heard much of your strength!" He then got back into his fighting stance, "...I've been wanting to see just how strong you are for myself, and this is a perfect opportunity... do not waste it."

"Are you insulting me?"

"Not at all. I'm mere stating that I want to see your fiery spirit."

"Is that what you want, hm? I'll give it to you," Kyo then got back up into a stand and held a flame of his own power in his hand, "This fight's just starting!"

"Haha! That's what I like to hear! Come at me with all you've got."

"As you wish. Just don't cry like a child when I wipe the floor with you!"

Kyo closed in on Zazie as both dashed at each other again. Kyo got the upper hand this time. He slammed an elbow into Zazie's stomach, then unleashed a blast of flame into his body, following it by grabbing ahold of him by his neck and raising him off the floor...

"**-CRESCENT SLASH-**!" He yelled, unleashing the explosion all through Zazie's body and sending him up into the air. Kyo then followed this up by throwing himself into the air with a few fierce kicks into his opponent's body, the final one sending Zazie rocketing down towards the ground, "**-TWILIGHT RIDE-**!"

"Uuuwaaagh!" Zazie groaned. He then saw Kyo heading down toward him in midair with a flaming fist... he was going to land another attack on him as he landed, Zazie suspected. He quickly foiled this by landing on his hands and then rolling out the way as Kyo landed, slamming a blast of flame into nothing but the floor.

"Blast! I almost had him that time..." He growled behind his teeth.

Zazie flipped back some distance away from Kyo and smiled. He wiped blood away that was trickling down the corner of his mouth. It's been a while since he last had an opponent as good as Kyo.

At the balcony...

"Ha ha ha!" Laughed Mizoguchi, "Ya see? Zazie is no small fry. Regardless of what anyone says, he's an extremely formidable warrior in battle, even against the tough guys!"

"Hm, it's a clash of whose burning strength is stronger..." Spoke the old Goketsuji Otane.

"Mah munneyz ahn KYOH!" Terry announces, holding up a wad of dollars, "Too-hundrid bahkz!"

"I bet 500!" Shouts Mizoguchi!

"I bet 700!" Fuuma laughs.

"1,000...!" Dao-Long cried, adding to the raising bet...

"I bet 2,500, and a fresh pair of my special dentures." Then added the old Otane, pulling out a pair of fanged dentures of her own creation.

"Eugh... put those away, that's kinda gross..."

"Oh come on, these dentures can kill a man. Sure you don't want `em?"

Back at the fight...

Kyo and Zazie were already exchanging more blows. It was happening quite rapidly, at that. Kyo would take the chance midway through to launch a counterattack as he avoided one of Zazie's attacks and then slam a blast of flame into his body, "**-WICKED CHEW-**!" He then followed this with another burst of flame as he slammed it into him, "**-NINE SCARS MAKER-**!" He then completed the attack with a thrust of his foot into Zazie's chest, throwing him backwards, "**-SEVEN HURTING COMBOS-**!"

"There wasn't seven combos..." Zazie then remarked.

"God damn it, this is why I had my special attack names changed in later games!" Kyo growled.

"Then why are you using your old names?"

"Because I wanted to be old school!"

"Oh okay." Then Zazie leapt at Kyo and delivered a flaming half-axe kick into Kyo's body! "**-DESHIKAKATO-**!" And then followed up with a fearsome, blazing volley of rapid punches that hammered Kyo all over! "**-VULCAN HOOK-**!" He yelled.

"Gyaauuuh!" Kyo didn't see that coming. Zazie's blows struck him pretty hard. Each and every single one of them. In fact, he had counted the number of punches that hit him... he stopped at 33. He lost count after that, so he was left unsure of just how many times he got punched in one fell swoop.

Zazie leapt in with a jump kick, which them landed square in Kyo's chest and sent him to the floor onto his back while he was still recovering. Kyo scrambled away in time to avoid a following pursuit attack from Zazie, and would promptly kick his feet out from under him while he was still within range. It caught Zazie off guard, and he took a fall. Kyo then threw down another Dark Thrust as his opponent was recovering... it hit. Zazie went rolling back in flames, but he quickly regained himself and kipped to his feet.

He liked the feel of that flame... in singed flesh and burned to the bone... and the pain was pleasing to him. He was impressed.

"You are very good..." Zazie commented, as he ran in and began to trade shots with Kyo. Kyo grinned at this praise, "Not so bad... yourself...!" Kusanagi then followed with a kick to Zazie's ribs... he caught his leg, and threw him into the air. Kyo landed on his hands safely, allowing him to spring to his feet. Zazie closed in with a fierce kick to the side of Kyo's face that really sent him reeling. He wasn't prepared for it. It sent him flying to the side... he accidentally bit his tongue too, causing blood to start filling into his mouth... that was not pleasing.

As Kyo collided with the floor, he ignored the pain in his tongue... blood was running down a corner of his mouth. He sat up and spat out the rest of the blood onto the floor... and felt as though he were still dazed from that blow.

_He really clocked me that time... _He thought to himself... _Oogh, what a kick... I have to be honest, that guy's a better kicker than he is a puncher... but, ha, I've had worse than this! He's definitely weaker than Iori, but... I'm still glad this guy can at least bring it, in comparison to a lot of other small-time guys._

"Please don't quit now..." Zazie spoke from nearby, popping his neck muscles a little as he bent his head to the side, "I want you to hit me as hard as you can."

"If that's what you want," spat Kyo, standing back up, wiping away the blood that had been trickling down the side of his jaw. "Just so long as you shut up."

Kyo could figure this Zazie guy must be really endurable... he's certainly been able to take some of his nastier attacks... perhaps if he could hit him with a set of attacks that would eventually be too much for Zazie to regain his breath from, it would shift the momentum in Kyo's favor and win the match... he just had to make sure he didn't shuck and jive like he was earlier.

_Yeah... that will have to do. I'll match his speed with my own... and overpower him with my best moves!_ He thought, smiling, _And then the victory will bring me a step closer to getting my chance to kick Rugal's slimy ass..._

**CAN KYO DO IT? CAN HE BEAT ZAZIE? WILL HE DEVOUR A TACO? OH GOD!**


	24. Calculating Mister, Anji Mito!

Kyo observed his opponent, Zazie Muhaba and did an evaluation off him so far. He endured some of his tougher attacks so far... he noticed, too, that he was strong… those Vulcan Hooks were rather dangerous. If he took too many of those, he'd be in some serious trouble. And he couldn't afford to lose right now. Not if he wanted his revenge against Rugal…

…revenge for what he did to his father so long ago. Kyo couldn't forgive him!

Zazie stood there eating a pizza. Kyo growled, and set the pizza on fire.

"Hey," Zazie said, "I wasn't done eating it yet. And I didn't order it this spicy."

"That's too damn bad," Kyo growled, "Life sucks, deal with it."

"I'm afraid I already have," Zazie responded, tossing the flaming pizza over his shoulder, "You'll pay for ruining my pizza."

"Bring it on, if you think you're man enough."

"I don't think I am, I _know_ I am."

"Are you woman enough as well?"

Suddenly, Zazie donned a pink dress and red lipstick, holding a fuzzy fan and winking at Kyo, "Indeed. I think I am that too."

And within seconds, Kyo was as well, wearing a lovely blue dress, "Oh, I do declare… you're startlin' me," he said in his best southern-belle accent.

Kyo then threw down a flame, which caught the end of Zazie's dress on fire. He stared wide-eyed in shock at what had just transpired… eyes becoming bloodshot as he angrily threw off the dress, "That… that was my best dress!! You dared to burn it!"

Zazie then set fire to Kyo's dress with a flamethrower!

"Nooo! My purty dress, my purty dress! Ruined! Oh, how horrible…" Kyo wailed, quickly tossing off his dress, "That is it, your ass is mine!!"

Meanwhile, in the special balcony, Fuuma began to ponder aloud…

"I've noticed that since this tournament began, everyone has been using such bizarre actions in their fights…" Fuuma said, rubbing his chin, "It seems very odd that everyone would go out of character like that."

"There's a good explanation for all that," Dao-Long then answered, "It's actually pretty simple."

"Oh?"

"You see, every fighter here knows what to expect… they're all from fighting games after all. So coincidentally, they all got the idea to throw their opponents off guard with completely random actions. Like the one you witnessed just now."

"It's meant to throw their concentration off guard…" Otane then added, "It's all a game of psychological warfare, in a different kind of sense. If they act as their usual selves, then they'll become too predictable. So they must act outside their normal behavior."

"I guess that kind of makes sense…" Fuuma said as he scratched his head, "…but man, is it weird."

"Well, in the world of fighting games, word of your personality travels fast," Ryu then added, "The best you can do is just throw them off their game with your personality, rather than just your fighting spirit. Besides, the latter is just what they expect from us anyway."

"Ah!" Fuuma then gasped, "I see now..." At that moment, the image of a chessboard came up in his head, "It's just like the game of chess we were all playing in the preliminaries... they say that it's as much of a psychological game as it is a strategically."

Down below, Kyo and Zazie were still fighting, with Zazie unleashing attacks as fast as he could, and Kyo throwing flames along with his strikes... they were exchanging attacks with one another at close range until Zazie grabbed Kyo by the arm, catching it as it flew at him, and then hurled him over his shoulder through the air. Kyo let out a shout of surprise, but eventually flipped into a good position in the air to where he could land safely on his feet. He then turned around to face his opponent once more, "I've had enough of this game..." He growled.

"So have I..." Zazie retorted with a grin, "Let's finish this up. Besides. I am quite hungry."

With that, Zazie blazed in with all his speed while proceeding to unleash a much more furious assault of punches, all of them flying twice as fast than the first barrage... and with a bright red aura. "**-SUPER VULCAN HOOK-**!!"

Kyo suddenly lit one of his shoes on fire and hurled it into the center of the barrage, "Oh yeah, well, um... take this! **-FLAMING SHOE ATTACK-**!!!"

It whacked Zazie right in the head, immediately stopping the Super Vulcan Hook. Kyo took this chance to leap into Zazie and bombard him with a furious assault of flames before finishing him off, spinning up into the air with a flaming swirl around his body!! "**-FIRE BALL-**!!!"

This was enough to finally defeat him... Zazie went spiraling into the air, letting out a shout of pain before landing back down on his back with a loud crash... he rose his head up off the floor for a moment to smile at Kyo... He grunted, before letting out a soft sigh and collapsing back down to the floor.

_Heh, I hate to admit it, but he was kind of fun to fight..._ Kusanagi thought. With that, he would stand tall and give off one of his trademark win poses... "This match is mine."

_**WEENAH IS KYO!!**_

"Not bad, not bad..." Mizoguchi said, rubbing his chin, "Zazie lasted a lot longer than I expected against that Kusanagi kid... he's definitely gotten a lot stronger than when we first met at the second Great Grapple! I'll have to spar with him again sometime..."

"That announcing fool has been quiet the entire time..." Otane then noted...

Indeed. Frank had fallen asleep at the mic, drooling onto the panel and snoring into the mic... he then snapped awake as the crowd roared in applause for Kyo and took a moment to assess what happened. He then wiped away the drool and held the mic up, "Alright! Finally, that boring match is over... _Fighter's History_ sucked anyway..."

The audience boos at him yet again.

"Oh shut up!" He yelled, "You guys will like anything, jeez. That's sad. Anyway... up next is match 3, CRAZE vs. ANJI MITO! Both of you get to the arena and get this over with."

Zazie was being helped up by some of the medical staff. As they began to lead him off, Zazie looked over his shoulder at Kyo... "Thank you for this match, my friend! You have taught me an important lesson... I hope we will meet again."

Kyo simply responded with a snort as he grinned as Zazie grew more distant the further he was led away... _I'll be there to kick your ass anytime, big guy... but if you bring it like that, I'll be looking forward to it for sure._

He then headed back into the backstage, where Goro, Shingo and Benimaru greeted him... "Well done, Kyo..." Benimaru coolly said, "Looks like you've won again..."

"A battle well won, my friend!" Goro laughed.

"Master Kyo," Shingo shouted as he ran over to him, "you were incredible—"

Kyo then punches Shingo in the face, knocking him down, "Shut up, I am not!!"

Shingo sat up, laughing, with a black eye, "Ah... you're right, forgive me..."

"No," and with that, Kyo began to kick Shingo around some more. Goro and Benimaru would both sweatdrop as he pounded into Shingo.

----------

----------

At that moment, both Craze and Anji Mito walked out into the middle of the arena as their own respective theme songs played... both men stared each other down during the calm before the storm, the inevitable fight that was between them for the tournament and the prize at hand.

Anji took a moment during this time to push up the rim of his glasses, "You really got a fiery spirit, huh?"

"What's it to you?" Craze asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not going to help you. Heh... you're too excited."

"Shut up. Don't act like you can read me so soon. This fight's only just begun!"

The theme songs subsided, and soon there was silence... but only for a brief moment. For shortly afterward, the bell rung, signifying the start of the fight!

"Begin." Frank yawned, picking his nose.

Immediately, Craze pounced on Anji and began unleashing a non-stop storm of punches and kicks at close-range. Anji was swiftly dodging them all for a moment, before proceeding to unleash a counter attack... but then Craze countered his counter with a swift splitting kick, which struck Anji in the jaw and threw him backward!

But Craze didn't let up there. He flew into Anji immediately, grabbing ahold of him and continually pulling his head down as he thrust his knee up, both colliding with one another. Though Anji would be on the more receiving end of the attack.

"Look at that..." Fuuma gasped, "Hey, that guy in black is practically dominating that Anji guy! He's like a wildfire!" Otane and the others were observing the battle rather closely, themselves...

Craze then let Anji go, and began pummeling his abdomen rapidly with a nonstop flurry of punches... he landed a good number of blows before finishing with a strong haymaker that sent Anji flying backwards... as Anji flipped over and skidded onto his feet, Craze leapt in, still intent on not letting up on his opponent... he grinned as he closed in on the surprised Anji, "Heheheh!! Gotcha now, punk!"

He slammed his elbow hard into Anji's chest with a powerful impact that would almost leave an imprint from the blow, "**-ELBOW CRUSH-**!!"

Anji was sent reeling yet again. But Craze didn't stop there. He then leapt I with one more attack... "One more...!" He flipped backwards just then, throwing out a leg that would smash hard into Anji's shoulder, "**-OVERHEAD CRASH KICK-**!!"

"And here's my new attack, which will finish you!" He yelled then... to finish his assault, Craze threw a fierce roundhouse kick that was leaving a flaming trail in it's wake which would collide with Anji's neck!! "**-HELL DRIVER-**!!!"

Anji went crashing to the ground...

"Is it over?" Mizoguchi asked, watching as Anji crumpled to the ground...

"Not quite..." Otane answered.

...but Anji then rose up shortly after and rubbed the side of his neck, grunting a little, then chuckling. "What's so funny, four-eyes?" Craze asked.

"Nothing much," he asked as he pushed himself back up into a stand, "Just amused, that's all... you're really giving it your all, huh?"

"How long did it take for you to figure that out, tacobrain?"

"Oh... about 2 seconds..." Anji then grinned, "...to be honest, I've been dealt worse blows than that."

"What...!?" Craze then clinched his fists, "Don't insult me!! I'll just strike you even harder."

"Well, by all means, go ahead... but this time, I'm going to be fighting you back, alright?" Anji then grinned, pushing up the rim of his glasses again...

What will become of this match...? Who is going to win?

**UH OH! TO BE CONTINUED...!**


	25. End of the Quarter Finals

Craze and Anji once again got into a staring match... Craze clinched his teeth out the corner of his mouth, growling... already Anji was annoying him. He thought this guy was stuck up and cocky...

"Bastard..." Craze scoffed, "What makes you think you're gonna beat me? I was totally trouncing you back there... you can't even keep up."

"I was, actually..." Anji then chuckled, "I was observing all your attacks pretty easily. I'm definitely not like anyone you've ever faced."

"Smug fool... your overconfidence isn't gonna save you!"

"Will slugs save me?"

"Neither will they, they are helpless!"

"That's too bad. Ah well..." Anji, with a flick of his wrists, suddenly produced two very large black and gold Japanese fans out from his large armsleeves, spreading them out as wide as they can go, and holding one in each hand... they were known as the Zessen fans, Anji's trademark weapons of choice in battle, "Hmmm..."

"Eh? What are you gonna do? Do a fan dance at me?"

"I could if you'd like, but I guess this isn't the place for it..." He then began to get into a stance, "These aren't exactly the kind of fans you dance with anyway."

"Ohooo!" Terry gasped, "Wat iz hii gahna duu nickzt!?"

"I think he's getting serious now," Ryu responded. He then smiled, his interest in the match so far getting bigger, "This may get interesting."

"I hope you can handle me, Mr. Craze..." Anji then said with a grin, "I won't be holding back either."

"The only thing you're not holding back is your babbling mouth," Craze taunted, "C'mon, c'mon!! Let's go, four-eyes!"

"As you wish..."

With a sudden swing, Craze was sent reeling back!! He quickly recovered, and immediately began to feel pain, "Urrgh! Wh-what!?"

"Hey, what just happened?!" Fuuma gasped, "That Craze guy is in pain..."

"You weren't paying attention..." Otane said, "If you were, you would have seen... that Anji hit Craze five times."

"Whoa! No way, five times?!"

"I never saw anyone move quite like that..." Mizoguchi then added, "And he did it pretty gracefully too."

Indeed. Craze felt five total shots to his chest and stomach, and they stung bad... he fought off the pain quickly though, as he wasn't going to let his opponent overwhelm him so easily. He threw himself forward at Anji, letting out a yell, "I don't know what that was, but it's good to know you're taking this seriously!!"

"Hm hm hm hm~" Anji chortled... he then saw his opening as he ducked under Craze's swing when he closed in and unleashed a splash of energy, throwing out his arms. It would slam into Craze, throwing him back once again, "**-FUUJIN-**!"

"Eyugh!!" Craze clinched his teeth for a moment... he beat himself up inside his mind. He had clearly underestimated this guy... "You crap-faced four-eyes."

"Ah ah ah, temper temper..." Anji then flicked his fan through the air, throwing a small butterfly of energy at Craze... he blinked for a moment, question marks floating out of his head somehow. Don't ask why. It's just happening. The butterfly then stopped and Craze leaned over toward it.

"What the...? It stopped? The heck is this?" He then reached out to touch it... and it burst, whacking Craze with energy!

"**-SHITSU-**!" Anji laughed, "That was a dumb thing to do..."

"Are you... you're calling me stupid, aren't you!?" Craze snarled, "Bastard, don't taunt me!" Craze, his determination renewed, flew into Anji with a spinning roundhouse kick that came fast enough to catch Anji off his guard again, and caused him to stumble after that leg collided with the side of his neck. Seeing this, he pounced once more, leaping forward and latching onto Anji's shoulders, practically standing straight up with his hands on them.

"What?" Anji calmly looked up into Craze's face.

"Heheh, lemme show ya a new technique I picked up on the streets!! HYAAAAAA!!!" Craze then threw himself down and, using Anji's body for leverage, thrust his knees into his stomach!! "**-RAGING THRUST-**!!"

"Oufff!!" Anji held his gut and coughed for a moment... "Heheh, not bad, Mr. Craze..." He then leapt back out of the way as Craze jumped in with a fierce flying kick. He landed without a target to hit.

"Glad you approve, four-eyes!" He said, despite his miss.

"I have an actual name you know..." spoke Anji, "It's Anji Mito," he then gracefully sprung into the air, leaving behind clouds of dust in his wake as he then moved overhead Craze... "You'd best remember that, sir."

"Uh!?"

"**-KAI-**!!" Anji then spun straight down like a missile right on top of Craze, slamming his sandals into Craze's face and driving him into the floor onto the back of his head. He then flipped away to get some distance... Craze got up afterwards, holding his face... he removed his hands shortly after, revealing not only sandal prints, but a broken nose, which was now raking his face with pain. Fresh blood began to pour out his nostrils and down his upper lip from Anji's blow... "God damn it..."

"That nose looks bad..." Anji then said, hiding half his face with one of his fans, "Maybe you should quit now before I make it worse..."

"Craze isn't going to hand this fight over to you!" He stood up, clinching his fists, and ignoring the damage of his little injury, "I'm still kickin' your ass for that!"

"Oh my, so uncouth..."

"I'll show you uncouth!" Craze grabbed ahold of one of the broken down columns that were left behind from previous battles in the same arena, then let out a lion-like roar as he threw it at Anji. He simply let out a 'hmph' before springing into the air safely away... Craze, continuing his aggressive offense, leapt after Anji!

"Just what I wanted you to do!" Craze shouted. Anji simply smiled as he closed in... as Craze swung a fist in midair, Anji caught his arm in-between his fans, and smiled at him.

"You seem to fight slower in the air," he said.

"N-no way!" gasped a bewildered Craze. Anji then countered Craze's strike, with a fierce assortment of airborne strikes with his fans... striking him in any vulnerable area he could find, including his broken nose, which increased the pain further. As Craze began to lose height with Anji, his opponent finished his assault by drawing his hands in together and unleashing a blue burst of ki that which slam into Craze.

"**-SHIN NISHIKI-**!" He shouted. The attack sent Craze barreling into the floor, the impact causing his body to bounce from the momentum before sliding to a stop. Anji landed on his feet as Craze began to pick himself up...

"Anji's dominating now," Ryu observed, "This is more of a clash of styles than anything."

Dao-Long nodded in agreement, "I agree. There's a huge difference between them and it's obvious who has the upper hand... Anji's just got way more agility."

"It's time to finish this..." Anji then smirked and sprung high into the air... charging up a good deal of ki as he hovered over Craze... he was so groggy and enveloped in his pain that he didn't notice Anji above him till the last second. He turned his head upward and let out a gasp of surprise as Anji looked down at him and smiled.

"Sorry... looks like you're going to have to put off your revenge, Mr. Craze."

With that, Anji blasted down into Craze, thrusting his feet into his body and driving him face-down into the floor hard. It was much like his Kai attack, except this one had the added feature of him spinning, continuously drilling into his foe and swirling with energy surrounding him in the process.

"**-TENJINKYAKU-**!!" Anji yelled.

Craze shrieked as Anji crushed Craze into the floor and the barrage ended after two or three seconds... Anji then stepped off Craze and smiled down at him, "Hmmm... darn, I was kind of hoping you'd be more interesting than that..."

He had been knocked unconscious from Anji's attack, apparently. It came down with such force that it caused Craze to black out shortly after the blows connected. It left a nasty mark on his upper body, too, complete with lacerated flesh that was visibly apparent on his torso, particularly his chest.

Anji then closed his fans, and with another agile flick of his wrists, they quickly disappeared back into his sleeves, "Ah, you were so rash. If you had been so much more calmer in your approaches... you would have evenly matched me..." He then walked past Craze, "...well, have a nice day."

_**WEENAH IS ANJI!!!**_

As the medics began to help Craze off and get him to a medical bay, Frank let out a sigh. He was glad that fight was over. The audience, of course, was cheering... they loved it. Frank hated it.

"Alright, whatever, it's done," he mumbled into the mic, "Now let's get the final match in the first round done and we can call this a done day. Then hopefully in the semi-finals, things will be so much more interesting. Alright then, MUDMAN! LEIF! Get out there and kick some ass... psh, not like I care if you guys win."

##########

##########

Some minutes later, Mudman and Leif both stepped out into the middle of the arena... Leif was eager to fight. He was glad it was finally his turn. He came all the way from the Time Killers universe to fight here, and be damned if he wasn't going to get some action!

Mudman faced Leif and observed him as they stood... "Hmmm..."

"Hmph!" the Viking snorted, "Ditch that mask. A real warrior needs no mask to wear to battle!"

"For your information, this mask helps me to get in touch with the spiritual forces," Mudman responded, "I certainly will not remove it."

"Suit yourself. Just don't get mad when I break it, strange one..."

"You are a strange one yourself."

The bell rang. Immediately Mudman got into his stance, and Leif clutched his gigantic axe... Leif took the initiative and swung hard at the primitive-looking man, letting out a roar. Mudman nimbly stepped back, bending forward a bit to create distance from the axe by a few more inches... then Leif swung again, and came close to hitting Mudman, but missed again as he dodged the attack... you have to admit, he's definitely not as slow as he looks.

Leif then swung the axe down, the blade plunging into the floor like a knife through butter and with a loud clang. He had only taken his eyes off Mudman for a second, having expected him to have been cleaved in half, but not so, as Mudman avoided that attack too, and struck back at Leif with a spinning kick to the side of his face. Leif nearly let go of the axe from the blow, but held onto it tightly, preventing himself from being thrown to the side since the axe was really wedged in there.

With a bit of effort, he pulled the axe out, just in time for Mudman to leap in and unleash a drop kick into Leif's chest. He then followed by using his mask to attack, slamming the face of it into Leif's chest a second time and this time causing him to stumble away from the blow.

"Hmmm. You remind me of Erick." Mudman said, "...you're faster than him, I'll give you that."

"Erick...?"

"He's pretty much like you."

"Introduce me sometime! But for now, we fight!! RRRRAAAAH!!" Leif then stepped forward with a large swing. Mudman again leapt out of range and this time he let out a shout as he threw his legs up with a hop in a fierce drop kick, "WOO-HOO!!"

It slammed into Leif's left arm... and... it fell off, dropping onto the floor!

"Hey! N... no fair! Well... I still have my good arm! You'll pay for that!!" Leif then swung his axe madly at Mudman with one hand... it nearly caught Mudman off guard, and he paid for his slight hesitation... as he leapt back again, Leif got a little slash in and left a small cut on Mudman's spindly thigh.

Leif could wield that axe just as good with one arm as he could with two. That surprised Mudman for a moment. This guy had immense strength! Although he wondered how he knocked his arm off so easily...

"Take THIS!!" Leif yelled, as he swung again. Mudman narrowly ducked the attack, a few of his hairs behind the mask getting nicked off his scalp... he then retaliated, thrusting his mask upward into Leif's other arm with a shout.

And sent Leif's weapon arm flying off his body, along with the axe, which clattered heavily to the floor.

"I HATE THAT OUR ARMS TEND TO FALL OFF EASILY!" Leif yelled. He then tried to kick at Mudman to attack him, but now it was getting goofy. He kicked at his legs, dancing around him as Mudman just stood there and sighed.

The spiritualist then turned to Leif and simply pushed him over with a shove.

"Gyouuuf!" Leif fell backwards onto his back and began struggling around to get up, then gave up and laid there. "Okay okay, you win."

With that, Mudman went into a strange little tribal dance in victory, "I'm glad you could be humbled."

_**WEENAH IS MUDMAN!!**_

"That was mercifully quick!" Frank snorted. "Great. Well. Thank you for joining us on this night at Dr. Boll's GRACIOUS and AWESOME tournament, because he is a GRACIOUS and AWESOME man. And, be sure to come here next week when the semi-finals begin!" He announced into the mic, "Until then, take care, and visit my site. And donate."

With that, the day's events began to draw to a close...

* * *

Rugal took the last sip of his champagne as the events ended, having watched all of it on the TV. He then set the glass down on a coaster and reached down to pet his pet panther Rodem's head, chortling to himself, "What an interesting little tournament so far. I'm getting very excited..."

Rodem made a series of dolphin noises in happiness.

"Kyo... I will be looking forward to meeting you at the end. I know you will reach the finals... and I will be ready for you... hmhmhmhahahahahaaa..."

Rugal's laughter would continue for a few seconds more before it all subsided...

**TO BE CONTINUED...! SOME MORE!!**


	26. Rugal is Such a Jerk

**-HELLO THERE! IT'S THE END OF YET ANOTHER BATTLE! LET'S EAVESDROP ON THE EVERYONES TONIGHT!-**

It was already the next day. While several dozens fighters opted to stay at hotels nearby, Uwe Boll still allowed the rest to stay at his massive castle, BollKG HQ. Boll himself was checking with his men in the castle's film room.

"Did you get all the footage of last night's battle and the other fights?" He asked the cameramen.

They all nodded. "We've got everything recorded, Dr. Boll," one of them said.

"Good, good," a crinkled smile would stretch across his face, "We'll release these movies in several episodes. This'll really wow those idiot critics."

"I have to question if this really this is a good idea..." One of the men then said.

Boll narrowed his eyes, "What... did you say?"

"I don't know if, as a film director, this is really the wisest thing you're doing... course, you weren't exactly making wise decisions when you made your other films..."

Boll then produced a remote, "Is that right?"

The cameraman then saw this and backed up a step, "Uh! Wait, Sir Boll, I didn't mean to question you... I was just—"

"_Maybe_ you should have thought of that before you opened your mouth before your voice can help it make the talky-stuff," Boll rose the remote and pressed a button on it.

A gun popped out of the wall and shot a dart into the cameraman's neck! He let out a yelp of surprise before pulling it out.

"Wh-what is this?"

"A little special something I crafted in my underground labs~."

"It doesn't seem to hurt..."

"Oh no? Just wait a few seconds."

"OH GOD WHAT IS THIS BURNING AAAAAAAAAH!"

The hapless victim soon began to writhe around uncontrollably and whimper and cry out in pain before he stood straight upright, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and then he began foaming at the mouth. He stood there for several long, quiet seconds before beginning to tip back, and wound crash to the floor lifelessly. Dead as a doornail, he was.

"Anybody else want to question me?"

The others shook their heads.

"Super-awesome," said a happy Boll, "for now, get some rest you dingbats, and get everything ready for the next filming. And meanwhile I'll have someone clean up this little mess."

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, Captain Commando was sipping his cup of coffee and reading a magazine when he spotted Strider Hiryu enter. "Hello, Strides!" He greeted to him.

"How many times have I told you never to call me that?" Hiryu then said, glancing at Commando with a half-lidded look.

"150."

"Wrong. 172."

"Sorry. I lost count."

"Where were you? You were gone for a while..."

"It was important business," Hiryu then said as he sat down somewhere else and took out the Game Boy Advance SP he filched off one of his earlier victims, "Nothing you really need to know."

"Well, at least you're here now. By the way, I hear Mega Man may be joining the tournament after all."

"Ah, that's just great..." Hiryu sighed and rubbed his forehead... "I was hoping that blue midget wouldn't come..."

"Something wrong, Hiryu?"

"Nothing you need to know."

Since the Marvel vs. Capcom tournament years back, Hiryu has grown a large distaste for Mega Man... probably because Mega Man defeated Hiryu back then. But even before that, Mega Man always annoyed Hiryu somehow. Maybe it was the girly voice. Maybe it was his oddly-proportioned arms and legs. Maybe it was the blue outfit. Hiryu wasn't going to tell. Mega Man himself had no ill will toward Hiryu, however, and has remained completely oblivious to Hiryu's hatred of him.

After a moment of silence, Hiryu, without looking at Commando while playing his game, asked him a question, "Do you know of a girl named Ingrid? Leggy, bright hair, red eyes?"

"Hmm..." Commando pondered for a bit before he responded, "No. Can't say I've seen or heard of anyone like that."

"I see... well if you do, lemme know. It's important."

"Hmmm, well, alrighty. What will you do in the meantime?"

"What I usually do. Piss people off."

"You're... very good at that."

"Yes. Yes, I am." And thusly, Hiryu went back to playing his game.

* * *

In the lobby, several of the competitors were meeting each other... those who lost, and those who won... Craze had bandages over his nose and chest from the places Anji struck him. He looked pretty disappointed in himself.

"Damn it... I got so caught up in my revenge for Jackson that I got totally clobbered..." Craze sighed to himself.

"Do not be discouraged. His death will be given meaning..." Zazie said as he attempted to comfort Craze the best he could, "However, still, we must be good sportsmen about this... we must thank the winners who are to proceed to the next bracket."

Pielle congratulated Radel on his victory, "I concede to you that you were the superior man in that fight. However, should we meet again, I will most definitely trounce you."

"You wish you could trounce me," Radel responded, "But I'll look forward to your challenge."

"Very well! It will be glorious, I promise that."

"Just so long as you can back up your massive ego with more than just words, then feel free to bring it on any time, Frenchy." Rugal laughed.

A little ways away, Ryu and Reiji approached Kyo... "Hey, Kyo," Ryu greeted, "Good work in winning so far."

"Yeah, sure," Kyo replied with his mouth full, busy eating a sandwich, "I wasn't even going all out, though... I'm saving the best for that Rugal freak."

"You've got quite a history with that Rugal guy," Reiji scratched the back of his head, "...it must run pretty deep."

"...yeah," Kyo paused from eating his sandwich just then and looked off to the side, after swallowing his food, "Yeah, it's pretty deep... he killed my father, then he brought him back as his lackey... brainwashed him, used him like a tool. I haven't forgiven him since then."

"I see. How terrible."

"I'm gonna make Rugal pay!" Kyo clinched a fist tightly, accidentally crushing his sandwich in the process, "I'll crush him so bad that he's gonna pee his pants!"

"Oh really? Make me pee my pants? Not if I make you pee in yours first..." To the surprise of the three fighters, Rugal walked in, smiling at Kyo as he and Rodem entered the scene. "I couldn't help but overhear and thought I'd get a few words in with you."

"Rugal! You snake!" Kyo lunged at him, but then Rugal caught Kyo's arm and twisted him around, putting him in a tight headlock! "Gyuh!"

This also caused Kyo to drop his sandwich, which Rodem was quick to pick up and start eating. Hey, he was hungry, after all.

"Kyo, you amuse me so. That's why I love screwing with your life," he let out a malevolent chuckle as he increased pressure on the hold, "Simply because it's so much fun getting a reaction out of you."

"Rrrgh! You... bastard...! I'm gonna wipe the floor with you...!"

Rugal then broke the hold and shoved Kyo back, creating distance between them, "Hahaha! Just relax... if you're lucky and make it to the end, you'll get to fight me again. Maybe."

"Asshole! I'll fight you right now!"

"Ah ah ah, temper temper," Rugal waved a finger, "Patience is a virtue."

"I've never believed in that garbage."

"I've got all the patience in the world, myself," Rugal laughed, "I'm definitely hoping you will come out on top to face me... because I have plenty of surprises in store for you."

"Is that all you've come to tell me?"

"Pretty much. Take it however you wish." Rugal then turned and walked off laughing...

"You laugh that smug laugh, jackass! I'll shove it down your throat when I'm through with you!" Kyo yelled.

Ryu and Reiji only looked on as Rugal got farther away the more he walked. Ryu seemed a little nerved, himself. But not because of the way Rugal was acting. It was something else... something within.

_I don't like this..._ he thought, _Something isn't right. Whatever it is, it's coming from Rugal, and I'm personally not too fond of it._

"Man, that guy just pushes my buttons!" Kyo growled, "And he made me lose my appetite AND my sandwich! What more can he possibly take from me?" Just then, he noticed he was missing something... he checked his pockets and found his wallet was missing, "...DAMN IT, RUGAL EVEN TOOK MY WALLET! IT HAD MY CREDIT CARDS AND EVERYTHING!"

Kyo found himself burning with a flame of energy as he rose his fist to the ceiling, "RUGAAAAAALLL!"

"Hey, lighten up on the drama!" Reiji nervously said, "Everybody is staring at you."

"I'll play it up big in public all I want!"

"I guess you've got more reason to pay Rugal back now..." Ryu lightly chuckled, "...I think?"

"Shut it, karate boy." Kyo grumbled and growled and walked off, cursing under his breath, with Ryu and Reiji looking concerned... Rugal's mindgames were just pissing him off more and more. Would Rugal continue to play these games with him further on in the tournament? Probably. Only time will tell on that!

**TO BE CONTINUED...!**


	27. Radel vs Kyo: Flaming Ring Death Match!

The week passes onward. The action resumes once again in the Hyperdrome Arena, where, over the time, the fighting arena was totally cleaned up and revamped. A large section of space in the middle was cleared off and replaced with a big square ring, which would serve as the new battleground for the upcoming battles.

But that wasn't the only thing that was new.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, it is a wonderful crowd out there tonight here once again at the Hyperdrome Arena, where over 24,300 people are in attendance!" Spoke a female voice, vibrant, cute and cheerful.

"Mr. Frank could not come as your usual announcer tonight, as he has to update his website and is working on improving it," Then said a male voice, cocky, yet colorful.

"So tonight, we'll be taking his place."

Our focus turns to this night's commentators. A cute girl and a man were there at the booth, both wearing headphones. Sitting to the left was a girl who looked to be from another world, with black hair that had two extremely large ponytails wrapped up in tape in the back and wearing a pink and white shirt with long sleeves, matching hair band and thighhighs, and a tight blue skirt...

"My name is **Ele**, hailing from Capcom's _Star Gladiator_ series, or more specifically, it's sequel _Plasma Sword_," the girl said, "Pleased to meet you!"

To the right was the man, short fiery red hair, tanned skin, wearing a white glove and a red glove on alternating hands, blue trunks, and a jacket which had his name sewn on the back...

"And I'm your color commentator, **Gai Tendo**, from SNK's _BurikiOne_," the man said, "I've come a long way to watch these fights, and I'm hoping I won't be disappointed!"

"We're glad to be here with you all, to call your fights and occasionally comment on the action," Ele cheerfully said, "I love you all~!"

The audience cheered!

"Hey hey, don't get too lovey-dovey there, Ele, this is a fighting arena. There's no room for love!" Gai laughed before he took over, "Now then, as you all know, the quarter-finals of the CHANCE TO FIGHT RUGAL tournament drew to a close last week. For those who have just tuned in, we shall do a short recap of the events from what we were told."

"As you all know, Radel defeated Pielle Montairo in the first match," Ele explained, "Then, following that, Kyo Kusanagi beat Zazie Muhaba to advance in the tournament."

Gai then took over, "In the third round, Craze was defeated by Anji Mito, and then in the fourth match, Mudman won against Leif."

"We now approach the semi-finals," Ele said, "The matches today are sure to be electrifying! I already feel my own hair standing on end, Tendo-kun!"

"It's static cling, obviously, Ele-chan. Today, our matches for this bracket are gonna be **Radel vs. Kyo**, and **Anji vs. Mudman**! And I'm looking forward to see these guys clash techniques in this little tournament in a tournament."

"I am too, as well~. I am very happy to have come from another world to watch these fighters compete, Tendo-kun! Oh, and before we start all this off, there's one last thing I forgot to tell you..." Ele then explained, "You see, Mr. Boll decided to raise the stakes today for these matches, so they are going to be Death Matches!"

The audience roars in excitement, eager with anticipation!

"Man, listen to that crowd go crazy!" Gai laughed, "Ahhh, it reminds me of my days in the Buriki One championships when I had memorable matches with Rob Python. That's the kind of adrenaline that I live for!"

"The first match will be a Flaming Ring Death Match. It may not seem like much, but the heat of those flames can scorch flesh like it was nothing! The intense temperature can also effect the actions and strength of the warriors within, making it a struggle for the mind and body as well."

"You don't know how correct you are, Ele-chan. And the second match is sure to be bloody as all-hell, as it's going to be a Barbed Wire Steel Cage Match! Those wires are going to rake flesh open with ease. And having been in one myself, I can vouch that it's as intense for the mind as it is for the body."

"Sounds like it was pretty dangerous, Tendo-kun."

"You don't know the half of it, kid."

"With everything explained, we're all ready to go! We will begin the matches shortly, so be sure to stay in your seats everyone! Or you can get a soda or use the restroom or something, it's all good."

In the balcony, several of the fighters were listening to the prepared matches for the night. Fuuma looked rather unease at the mention of a death match.

"Man, a death match!" He exclaimed, having listened in with Dao-Long, "I haven't been in one of those for years. I recall them back in the first couple World Heroes tournaments..."

Fuuma began to flashback to the second tournament he was involved in...

"The last time I was in one, I was fighting against Shura in a mine field!" the red ninja went on to say, "We nearly died in that battle. Shura barely got out of it alive even though I won that battle! It was a miracle that he came back in one piece in the Jet tournament... since then, the death matches were banned from any future World Heroes gatherings."

"Death matches are always very risky..." Dao-Long stroked his chin with his finger in thought of what the outcome of the upcoming matches will be, "...they have so much more a chance to kill you more than your opponent will."

"I STILL HAVE THIS HAMBURGER I FOUND IN MY PANTS!" Hayate screamed in the background, "ARE YOU GUYS SURE YOU DON'T WANT IT?"

"Kyo's used to the feel of flames," Daimon then said from nearby, "Ha, knowing Kyo, that flaming ring match is going to excite him. When he feels the heat, he becomes much more powerful."

"I'm still reasonably curious about that maiden we saw a couple weeks ago," Ryo Sakazaki said, running his hand through his mullet, "She seemed to give off an interesting aura..."

"I'm more interested in whether or not I should scream and make noise, or eat a roast ham and chocolate sandwich," Joe Higashi laughed.

Among the group was the homely-looking otaku photographer from several chapters ago, hanging around and asking for autographs... Chun-Li recognized him and groaned, "What... he's here?"

"Au-au-autograph please...!" The otaku guy asked after pulling a large card out of his white bag, holding it out toward Dan. Dan took it and began to draw a house, "Sure! Hmmm... ah! I'll add two dogs and a cat!"

"Wha... but..." Norimaro shyly asked, "I... I wanted an autograph."

"Shush, I'm drawing!"

"Ah... it's **Norimaro**." Ryu noted, "...I guess either he got invited, or wandered in here by accident."

"I can't believe he somehow managed to defeat Apocalypse..." Chunners then said, recalling the time he accidentally defeated him back when they teamed up with a bunch of superheroes from a comic book company... but, however, that is a tale for another time. Chun-Li took her attention off Norimaro when she noticed something else...

"Oh! The fight is starting now," pointed out Chun-Li, drawing everyone else's attention off the weird otaku.

Sure enough, outside, Kyo was already approaching the ring, his theme music blaring across the arena through it's speakers, with the cheering of the crowd accompanying the score.

"Here comes Kyo Kusanagi!" Ele says through the speakers, "Boy, what an ovation! Everyone is so excited to see him come out here to fight!"

Radel was coming from the other end of the arena, walking toward the ring as his own theme music played. "And listen to that crowd give cheers to Radel, as well," Gai Tendo followed, "Course, if it were me fighting out there, I'd be getting more cheers than either of `em."

Both men stopped at both sides of the ring... shortly before leaping high into the air, and landing in the middle of it, both facing one another eye-to-eye. Boll's men would then come out, carrying materials with them as they headed toward the fighting area and proceeded to do their job.

"And here come the guys who are here to prep this death match," Ele said, watching as the men began to pour gasoline all around the ropes surrounding the arena. The ropes, of course, were covered in a special material that would at least leave them intact even while surrounded in flames.

"By the way, we want to stress not to try this at home kids..." Gai warned, "unless you have a lot of health insurance and no regard for your own well-being. In which case, heck, go right on ahead! We won't stop ya."

With the ropes all doused, four of them with flame throwers then got around all four corners of the ring... and then unleashed savage blasts of flame that lit the ropes entirely on fire. The whole ring soon became surrounded by a wall-like inferno that was hot enough to eat at flesh if one got too close. During this entire moment, Kyo and Radel continued to stare into each other's eyes, each man examining his opponent and ignoring the raising temperature around them.

"It's going to be like they're in Hell in there!" said Ele as the flames rose a little higher, "Once again, like we mentioned before, the outcome of this match will not only be determined by strength and skill, but will also be effected by their environment!"

The bell then rang loud and clear!

"And there the match begins!" Gai shouted through his mic. Immediately, Kyo and Radel got into fighting stances...

"I can handle the heat... I just hope you can, goofball," taunted the hot-headed Kyo.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just shut up and fight me," responded the Dragon Hunter Radel.

There was a brief pause before both fighters rushed in and began unleashing attacks at one another! Kyo flew into Radel with a fierce swing of his fist, but Radel swerved out the way and tried to counter with a spinning roundhouse kick. Kyo saw it coming and ducked under it. Radel then attempted a sweep kick at his foe, but Kyo hopped over it. Both got a little distance from one another for a moment before engaging in a volley of punches and kicks at each other, dodging each other's attacks, and landing an occasional hit in between.

At one point, Kyo threw flames at Radel, but the dragon hunter blocked it, throwing his arms up and tightening his defense to where he only took a small amount of damage. "Is that your best? I'm just getting warmed up, myself..." Radel then got back into a fighting pose, "and I don't mean that literally, given these current circumstances."

"Ah, shaddup," Kyo growled, "I've only just begun. Get ready for a world o' hurt..."

"I'll never be ready! I'll take my time and jack around just to piss you off!"

"WHAAAAAT? You crazy funster!"

"Call me all the names you like, poo-poo head!"

"YOU ARE THE POO-POO HEAD!"

"NO WAI!"

"YES WAI!"

"Enough of your childish insults, Kyo Kusanagi..." Radel growled, glowing with a white aura, "I'm not participating in this tournament to be insulted... I came here to smash Rugal. Business, y'know."

"Whaddya know..." scoffed Kyo, his own aura glowing a flaming red, "...I have business with him too, only it's personal."

"He has connections... which I may need to locate more Black Dragon users. Not to mention he may be one himself!"

"Rugal, a Black Dragon? You're delirious."

"Be quiet!" Radel then rushed at Kyo, throwing back a fist momentarily before throwing it at Kyo, a blast of energy accompanying it, catching him off guard and slamming into his chest! "**-GLASS ESCAPE-**!"

Kyo went flying backwards from the impact of the blow, and landed on his back... inches from the flaming ropes. He could feel the intense heat right in his face. It was scalding even if he wasn't physically touching the flames, and quickly got up and away from the ropes. "D-damn, that was close...!"

He then turned his attention to Radel, who was already running toward him. Radel began unleashing a non-stop barrage of attacks, with Kyo trying to put up as much of a defense as possible. He was leaving little breathing room for his opponent, attacking aggressively. As he did so, Kyo was getting further pushed back toward the flaming ropes surrounding the ring, and once again he felt the Fahrenheit already try to scorch him...

_Damn it! At this rate, he's gonna fry me!_ Kusanagi thought. He then began to attack at Radel, dropping his defense and unleashing a continuous stream of attacks at him. Radel took a few blows before backing up and clinching his teeth, right as Kyo was about to put on more pressure with a special attack... but Radel countered before Kyo could throw the flames, clutching his hands together as he ducked the swing of fire, and threw his arms up in a fierce axe-handle slash that left a trail of energy in it's wake, "**-DEAD DRAGON-**!"

"Uwaaaaah!" This sent Kyo airborne yet again. But then Radel grabbed his ankles before he got too high or far, and swung him down into the mat with an heavy impact. He then leapt up and tried to stomp the heel of his boot into his foe's chest, but he recovered in time to roll out of the way, narrowly avoiding it.

As Kyo got up, Radel pounced on him as aggressive as ever, getting him into a grapple and pushing him toward the burning ropes. Gritting his teeth, Radel tried to push Kyo's face toward the flames, but he was struggling against him and trying not to get too close... already the dragon hunter was inches away from shoving the side of Kyo's face into the fire!

"Ahh!" Ele gasped, "Radel has Kyo in a pinch!" She then leaned forward, getting up on the announcer's table on her hands and knees, caught in the moment of tension, "He's gonna turn Kyo's head into a lit match or something, I dunno, but I bet it's gonna hurt! I have no idea what I'm talking about, I've become confused!"

Gai then grabbed Ele by one of her braids and tried to pull her back, "Hey! You're about to fall off the table there, get back down here!"

Kyo was now inches away from the fire and a straining but wicked grin was crossing over Radel's face... dangerously close, now. Which meant that getting out of this predicament was going to be harder... he had to try and get out of this without burning himself! But will Radel counterattack him like he has been doing?

_Geez, what a dramatic way to build up tension for the next chapter..._ Kyo then thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED...!**


	28. A Mysterious Newcomer?

Kyo was being pushed closer toward the burning ropes... Radel just grinned malevolently, chuckling...

"Just get burned already, man," He said with that same grin. "It'd be a lot easier for the both of us if you just catch on fire or something. It's not like a little fire is gonna kill you or anything. Just burn, c'mon. It's not a big deal or anything."

"Arrggh... not... a... chance!" Kyo growled, resisting against Radel's pushing... "My health insurance won't cover it...!"

"Ohhh!" Ele gasped, "Kyo is just inches away from getting a nasty singe from those flames! If he gets any closer, those flames are gonna eat him alive!"

Gai then leaned closer, "Those third-degree burns definitely don't tickle, Ele-chan! They can even take a person's life...!"

The struggle would continue for a few more moments until Kyo grit his teeth and thrust a knee into Radel's gut, catching him by surprise and sending him reeling back, holding his stomach in pain and coughing for air.

"Ah!" Gai Tendo cried, "Kyo has managed to break free from Radel and has gained some space in return! What a good counter, it came from out of nowhere!"

Radel caught his breath after a moment and smirked up at Kyo, "Hehehehe. Not bad. Perhaps this is gonna be an interesting fight after all."

"Bastard! Don't ever try to roast me alive again!" Growled Kusanagi, clinching his fist, "Just for that, the beat-down I'm going to put on you will be three times worse than I initially had planned... maybe even four! Or FIVE! How do ya like them potatoes!"

"Apples," Radel corrected him, "It's 'how do you like them _apples_'."

Kyo then angrily dropkicks Radel! "They're the same to me!"

"Guyah—!"

This sent Radel stumbling backwards, and landed on his back... He quickly sprung up to his feet, clinching his teeth. Kyo was already on the offensive to follow up his attack, and the Dragon Hunter quickly put up a defense.

"Kyo is attacking Radel nonstop!" Gai said, "He's not letting up for a second! But it seems Radel is going to continue putting up an unstoppable guard... if Kyo keeps attacking like this, he'll wear himself out."

"I see what he's doing!" Ele then added as she leaned in, "Look, Tendo-kun! He's pushing Radel toward the ropes now!"

"Argh...!" Radel growled, looking over at the burning ropes out the corner of his eye as he blocked the attacks. Indeed, Kyo was unleashing a nonstop torrent of attacks that was slowly pushing Radel closer to the flames... he was soon within inches of the ropes, and Kyo was charging in for a final attack...

However, as Kyo lashed out to grab Radel with his Crescent Slash, the Dragon Hunter ducked under his arm, grabbing a hold of it, and trusted a fist, surrounded with purple energy, hard into Kyo's solar plexus! This caught Kyo completely by surprise, his eyes wide in both shock and pain.

"Kyo went in for a finishing blow, but Radel caught his wind and countered!" Ele's eyes became wide as saucers, "It was so quick, I almost couldn't see it!"

"Man, this battle is really burning up!" Tendo laughed, "Hahaha, get it? Flaming ropes? Burning up?"

Ele would then clobber Gai over the head with her plasma ring, sending him face-down into the announcer's table! "DON'T MAKE STUPID JOKES!"

Kyo was sent flying from Radel's attack. He didn't stop there, however. He was going to follow up while Kusanagi was reeling. Leaping after him, Radel would grab his neck as he flipped over and then flung him forcefully toward the ring! Kyo would collide head-first with the corner post, crashing into it with the top of his head!

"AH!" Ele's eyes widened as she leaned forward at the brutal impact, "Kyo's head has crashed into the very top of the post!"

Blood would run down the post as Kyo fell down to the mat... it was a hard enough impact to cause him to bleed.

"Kusanagi has been injured! This may have won Radel the match!" Gai followed, "It's possible that Kyo may have gained a serious concussion from that landing... perhaps even a severe head wound!"

However, Radel didn't finish there. He came back down towards Kyo's body, his knees pointed downward at Kyo...

"I'm not done yet!" He shouted, "This will finish him off for good! Haaaaaa!"

Radel then collided with force into Kyo's back, striking his spine with both his knees and causing even more harm to his opponent. Kyo's face was in pain for a moment before he fell flat to the mat and laid there...

"...is it over?" Ele asked, having not moved since the last impact...

"Kyo Kusanagi... doesn't seem to be moving." Gai responded, leaning forward himself, "...could this be the end of the match?"

Radel scoffed. That didn't take so long, he thought. Kyo put up a good struggle... but for him, it was over. Radel then turned and began to get into a victory pose when he suddenly heard grunting... "You think something like that... is gonna finish me?"

He swiftly turned, and saw Kyo, who was now standing, clinching his teeth as he forced himself to ignore the intense pain, and still willing to fight! Rivers of crimson were already running down from the top of his head and down and around his face, where it was dripping off his chin and onto the mat below.

"No! It seems that we jumped to conclusions too soon!" Ele then shouted excitedly, "Kyo Kusanagi is back up after what would seem like an incapacitating injury! How incredible!"

The Dragon Hunter sighed and rubbed the back of his head with a rather disappointed look on his face. He had been hoping Kyo would stay down... "You're so persistent," he complained, "It's pretty annoying, actually... quit getting in my way. Seriously."

"You're the one in _my_ way, dweeb!" Kyo then stood fully upright and clinched a fist, "I've had enough. I'm gonna fry you like a chicken now!"

"I'll shatter you like glass."

"Well I'll dry you up like an old well!"

"I'll pick you like a booger and flick you away!"

"I'm gonna take you out like the trash, and dump you in the landfill of losers!"

"Enough!" Radel then charged forth, gathering purple energy in his arm, "Since you didn't bother to stay down like you should have, I'm gonna make sure you stay down this time."

Radel clasped his hands tightly, and swung upwards, leaving a trail of purple energy as he unleashed his attack, "**-DEAD DRAGON-**!" He yelled, slamming the attack into Kyo's chest, throwing him high upwards into the air. He then jumped after him, soon moving over him as he prepared to unleash another attack, "I know you can't take another blow to the head from a turnbuckle... I'll just Head Execution you right into it, and harder this time. That'll be the end for you!"

However, Kyo's eyes snapped open and he craned his head back into place, surprising Radel! Kyo then grabbed a hold of him in midair!

"No, it will be the end for _you_."

"Uh! Wh-what are you doing!"

"This! Rrrraaaaah!" Kyo then charged up flames into his hand once again, "I'm not going to fall for your stupid tricks again!"

"Uh!"

Kyo then launches flames into Radel in midair, catching him off guard and frying him then and there! He lets out a cry of surprise as the fire collides with his body, and Kyo follows up by grabbing a hold of Radel, and twisting his body around so that he can attempt to piledriver him into the ring!

"AH!" Both Ele and Gai lean forward in surprise as they watch what happens, "Kyo has turned things around! He's got Radel in a hold and is gonna slam him headfirst into the canvas!"

"At this height, it could possibly break Radel's neck!" Gai then added, "Course, if Kyo botches it, it could break his too..."

Radel then clinches his teeth and growls, "Do you think I'm gonna be beaten so easily? Get real. Ragh!" With a swift kick, Radel manages to break the hold Kyo had around him, separating both men as they flipped in midair and landed on their feet at opposite sides of the ring!

"And Radel has countered out of the hold!" Gai then stated, "This fight is getting amazing!"

"Damn, I thought I had him that time..." Kyo growled as he turned on his heel to face Radel, "The slippery bastard..."

Radel would turn and face Kyo, "Ha! Don't think I'm gonna be easy like all your other opponents."

"Shaddup. I've heard enough out of you," Kyo would then power flames into his fist, "I'm tired of playing this stupid game with you. I just want to crush you and get it over with."

"Heh, I can already tell that injury to your head took a lot out of you as it is," Radel grinned, "the awkward way you're standing confirms it. You really think you can continue to fight with that wound?"

Kyo clinched his teeth... Radel was right. The injury he suffered to the head when he landed on the turnbuckle did a number on him... his head was still throbbing, and he was already fighting the pain so much that it was beginning to throw off his fighting ability.

But no way was he going to lose yet!

"Hmph, don't underestimate me!" Kyo yelled, "This injury is nothin'!" _Although I have to admit, it's actually taking it's toll on me already..._ he then thought, _I gotta finish this fast before spandex boy gets any bright ideas to make my injury worse!_

Already, Radel was charging forwards, energy glowing in his fists as he closed in! "Oh really? It doesn't look like nothin' to me!" Radel clutched his hands together and was preparing to unleash the Dead Dragon attack once more...

"...!" Kyo saw his chance to counter... he took something out of his pocket... a banana peel! "Take this, hunter boy! **-BANANA PEEL-**!" With that, he threw the peel on the ring's floor, where Radel would step on it and lose his footing!

"Oh no!" he cried, "Not this tired old gag! I HATE banana peels!" He slips, losing his footing and falling on his back. Kyo would take the chance to leap forward, charging flames into his hand and preparing to unleash them into Radel as soon as he got close, though his foe would roll out of the way and to his feet before he could land the blow. Radel then lashed out at Kyo with a fierce roundhouse, but Kyo ducked it, and trusted a kick into his chest that would send Radel reeling!

Radel stumbled backwards, and in the process, got his arm caught on fire from the flaming ropes!

"Gyaaaaaaah!"

"OHH!" Ele gasped in shock, "Radel has gotten caught on fire! This could be Kyo's chance!"

"Yeah!" Kyo grinned, "It's time to finish this!" Kyo dashed in while Radel was distracted, and grabbed him, lifting him off the floor for a moment, "Take this, freak! **-CRESCENT SLASH-**!"

With that, Kyo unleashed the explosive blast of flames that caused more than enough damage to his opponent! This sent Radel flying with flames engulfing his entire body... he would up flying all the way out of the ring, and crashed into onto Ele and Tendo's table!

"Yeeeek!" Ele screamed as she stumbled backwards. Tendo had simply jumped out of the way. The flames on Radel died down shortly after... he was apparently unconscious. "Oh! Radel appears to have lost... he's not getting up!" Ele exclaimed.

"This match is a KO!" Gai Tendo responded, "This match goes to Kyo!"

The bell rings, signaling the end of the match, followed by the raucous cheering of the audience. Kyo sighed in relief and wiped the blood dripping off his face with his hand, "Damn it, I need an aspirin! My head is aching like a bitch!"

_**WINNER IS KYO!**_

Meanwhile, in the seemingly empty entrance to the arena, a pair of kids had just managed to arrive to join in watching the matches... though one of them seemed kind of disappointed by what she heard.

"Kyo has won the match against Radel! He will be moving on in the CHANCE TO FIGHT RUGAL Tournament!" Tendo said over the speakers.

"Awww!" The girl cried, "We're too late..." The girl appeared to wear a seifuku, and had a headband on among her light brown hair. She was also carrying a backpack and gloves.

"If only we didn't get a late flight, we coulda been here on time. Damn bastards..." mumbled a boy with spiky black hair and wearing a slightly modified gakuran... he then turned to an approaching friend in white, "We're here at least, right?"

"Yes... we're here before the final battle could start. So there's plenty of time." The kid in white approached, "I need to tell him something about Rugal."

"Are you sure you should be doing this, Kyosuke?" The girl asked, "I mean, after what happened in the last tournament you were in..."

"Don't worry. As long as I can do what I came to do."

It was a kid who wore white pants with a black shirt, and a white coat with red around the inside, and short orange hair. However, one arm in the jacket was dangling as though it didn't have anything within it... and he was wearing an eyepatch over his right eye, which connected to the other half of a pair of glasses over his right.

It was **Kyosuke Kagami**! But why has he come all this way, and what is his mission?

**TO BE CONTINUED... SOME MORE!**


	29. Anji vs Mudman: Steel Cage of Death!

Medics would come down to the ring to take Radel away on a stretcher to treat him for any injuries he may have received. For that matter, a few came to escort Kyo off to get his head examined and fixed up, as his own injury busted his head open, and he would surely need stitches... other officials would arrive to douse the flaming ropes with water, effectively putting out the fire before it gets dangerous.

"What an exciting match... I was on the edge of seat the whole time!" Ele then said, "I thought I was gonna fall off and land on my face!"

"I hope you like how the edge feels, Ele-chan, because it's not over yet," said Gai Tendo, "the tournament's still on, after all! Up next is the second match, and boy, is it a doozy of one."

"Ah, you are absolutely right, Tendo-kun! Look there!" Ele pointed up toward the ceiling of the arena.

Hanging from the ceiling, there was a large steel cage spanning the size of the ring, barbed wires strung up all around it, giving it a menacing presence as it hovered overhead.

"It's quite a sight to behold... that steel is unforgiving enough as it is," said Tendo, "but with all that barbed wire, it's twice as deadly than a regular steel cage match. Believe me, I should know."

Suddenly, a tribal type of music would play through the speakers as Mudman headed out toward the ring.

"Ooh, the fight is starting. Here comes Mudman, of the _World Heroes_ series," said Ele, "he looks very calm and reserved. Then again, it's probably just the mask that's making me think that."

"Despite his weird appearance, that guy's a monster on the battlefield! Although, I'm much more a beast when I'm fighting a strong opponent, heheh!" Gai said, letting out a cocky chuckle, "I think all my foes and fans alike know that already, of course."

Another music theme then started as Mudman began climbing into the ring, a traditional Japanese song mixed with rock and roll. Already, Anji Mito would be heading toward the squared circle, a cool and calm smile on his face. He took a moment to slightly push up his glasses once he stopped at the front of the ring.

"And here is Anji Mito of the _Guilty Gear_ series," said Tendo, "Mudman's opponent for this match. And boy does he look confident. He must feel pretty good to have gotten this far."

Anji Mito would then leap into the ring and stand some distance away from Mudman... they were exchanging glances, sizing each other up as the cage began to lower toward the ring. The fans were cheering for both fighters, waiting eagerly for the battle to begin, waving their signs around, which said things like, 'KYO IS THE MAN!', 'GUILTY GEAR FOR LIFE!' and 'CAPCOM RULES ALL!'

"Ah! The ring is heading down..." Ele observed, "This match is getting underway. Neither of these guys seem the least bit worried about their match..."

"It's the fighting spirit, Ele-chan. When you're brave enough to fight even strong opponents, then you're brave enough to handle anything. No matter what! It's the axis that determines the outcome of every battle."

"The fighting spirit..." She said to herself, moved by Tendo's words... she suddenly starts crying, "O-oh... I... I am so enthralled to hear that!!"

"Eeeh?"

Ele then clutched onto Gai, crying on him, "Such... beautiful words! *sob!*"

Tendo pats her on the back, "Uh... there there..."

The cage soon locked into place around the ring once it was lowered all the way down. At that same time, an electric generator would turn on, applying a high amount of voltage that would course through the steel cage. Now the stakes were up... volts could be seen moving along now and then through the cage around the two fighters, making the already menacing-looking metal cage even deadlier.

"Eh!? A new twist!?" Ele gasped in surprise, "An electric generator has been added to the cage... now this battle is an Electric Barbed Wire Steel Cage match! It seems that Mr. Boll has decided to up the ante a little further for this match..."

Anji would push up his glasses once again, the shine hiding the expression in his eyes.

"This is going to be pretty dangerous, you know..." He then said, a small chuckle following, "You sure you want to go through with this?"

"I'm used to fighting in a match with stakes as high as this," Mudman had a calm tone in his voice as he responded to his opponent, "Don't worry about my safety. Worry more for yours."

"Heheh, well said. Well said. I like you already."

The bell then rings... the match has begun!! Mudman and Anji both get into a fighting stance... the fans cheer. This death match will be intense! After a moment, both fighters rushed in and began engaging one another in an exchange of attacks!

Meanwhile, some of the fighters were watching the fight unfold...

"He's not bad, for a stereotype of a tribal guy!" Reiji Oyama grinned, "I'll have to ask him for a spar sometime."

"You fit the stereotype of a martial artist yourself..." Axl Low then said with a chuckle.

"What does that even mean!?" He then grumbled.

Sol quietly observed the fight... _That punk's faster than I remember. Huhm. So he's improved..._

During the fight, Anji threw a thrust kick at Mudman. However, he would swerve out of the way, and a fist of spiritual energy would fly out of the forehead of Mudman's mask! It would slam into Anji's chest, causing him to skid backward, but he recovered quickly.

"Anji throws a fierce attack... but Mudman counters with his agility!" Ele announces.

Anji, with a smile, took out one of his fans, and begun to swing the weapon around in a majestic manner. He nearly caught Mudman off guard, who, slightly stunned by Anji's speed, blocked in the nick of time. He then retaliated with a sweep of his mask, twisting his body to swipe at him with it, but his foe would step out of the way, and throw a counterattack, another swing of his fan from the side, into Mudman, knocking him away and creating distance between the two fighters once again.

"Anji Mito uses his speed to outmaneuver Mudman, gaining a slight change in the momentum!" Gai then said, as Anji pounced on Mudman and began unleashing a flurry of attacks, which Mudman made an effort to block. Eventually, however, his guard broke with a fierce kick, and Mudman fell against the rope...

As his shoulder brushed along a sharp barb on the wire, a jolt would course through his body. He gasped, leaping away from the danger behind him by instinct before it could do any grave damage... the electricity flowing through the cage was quick to react... and the barb itself left a deep scratch on Mudman's shoulder, causing blood to slightly ooze from it.

"Oh, that was close..." Ele sighed, "If Mudman was too close, he'd have gotten a much worse jolt than that."

"That electricity isn't tame, after all..." Gai explained, "I'm not sure it was established earlier, but let me just tell you folks that there is over 6,000,000 volts running through that cage! That's a lot more than a stun gun, and much more dangerous. If their bodies collide with the ring one too many times, it could overload their nervous systems, and effectively kill them."

"I suppose otherwise, it wouldn't be much of a death match, would it..." Ele chuckled nervously.

"Indeed not, Ele-chan! The stakes are much higher than the flaming rope death match we watched earlier."

"It seems that Mudman will be okay!" the futuristic heroine then said, "The match is gonna continue!"

_I forgot for a moment about my environment... _Mudman thought as he examined Anji, _This is so much more serious than the death matches I was in back when the World Heroes tournament was still a thing people would come to... the spiked cage match I had with Brocken was nowhere near as dangerous as this one._

"Regained your senses, yet?" Mito would chortle a bit as he adjusted his glasses, "I don't want you getting cold feet on me."

Mudman is soaking his feet in a bucket of ice cubes! "Well, I'm already soaking my feet a bit..."

"Hey!" Anji cried, "Don't take that literally!"

Mudman then reached out to touch Anji, who began to back away, "Hey hey, my hands are cold too. Want to feel them?"

"No! Don't touch me with your cold hands!" Anji would then try to close in on Mudman to unleash his special attack, throwing a burst of energy at him as he swung into range, "**-FUUJIN-**!"

However... Mudman would then leap up, and quickly twist his body around to where he was facing the floor, though his mask faced the ceiling... he would then spin his body around rapidly while his mask kept him in midair, countering Anji's Fuujin with his own special attack, and swinging his body with force into his opponent.

"**-MUD CUTTER-**!!"

"Gyouhh!!" Anji was sent stumbling to the side. Mudman would follow up by quickly landing and unleashing a forward thrust of his mask, driving the sharp nose into his solar plexus to increase the damage done. It was effective enough, too, to send Anji reeling even more.

Anji Mito would fall into the turnbuckle, shielding him from the electric cage and absorbing the force of his fall. It would be enough to make the steel cage rattle. The audience roared with excitement... it was almost bloodthirsty.

"The crowd is getting excited..." Reiji said, observing the crowd, "they really dig these kinds of matches?"

"It's a bit unsettling," Axl commented, "You know, I've never been in a place quite like this before."

"Of course they're gonna be bloodthirsty," Fuuma then said, "these guys love that sort of thing. It's a real thrill for them to see two powerful fighters put their bodies on the line in a case like this. It was like this in the World Heroes tournaments too, back when ADK World was still it's own place..."

Anji would shake his head a bit to clear it as he got back on his feet. He'd wave one of his fans a bit to cool... "Hmmm. Not bad. Not bad at all. You're more than I thought, Mr. Mudman."

"I appreciate your comment," the tribal-mask wearing Mudman replied, "but let's not stop right now... this crowd will get agitated."

"Haha, I'm not used to fighting in arenas, with so many people watching me fight. Well, sure. I'll keep playing with you right now... we have to anyway, if we want to fight the big bad at the end."

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Kyosuke and his compatriots arrived at the medical bay where they received word that Kyo was... however, it seems that they can't get in right now.

"We're sorry, Mr. Kagami..." One of the nurses said, "but you can't see Kusanagi at this current time. He's in an operation..."

"Operation?" Kyosuke asked.

"Yes. In his fight with Radel, he received a nasty head wound from landing on top of the turnbuckle. So, Dr. Faust is currently patching him up."

Inside, Kyo can be heard screaming...

"WHAT THE HELL! Get that shit away from me, you quack!!"

"Now now. How do you expect me to close that wound up if you don't let me operate?"

"With needles of that size!? Get real!"

"Of course... Mr. Kusanagi is not being the most compliant of patients..." the nurse sweatdrops.

"I see. When he gets out, or comes to, please let him know that I must talk to him. It's... important that I deliver some explanations to him, miss."

"Oh? Very well, then. I'll see what can be done. For now, you may wait for him. Maybe get a snack, or watch the current fight going on."

Kyosuke, and his two friends soon began heading off... **Hinata** **Wakaba**, the one with the backpack, walked over to Kyouske's side, "Why don't we get something to eat while we wait? I bet there's a great food court in here!"

"None of that Mexican food," **Batsu** **Ichimonji**, the one in the modified uniform, said, "Mexican just doesn't work well with me... what are you going to eat? Kyosuke?"

"Nothing. I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked, "You already haven't eaten for hours."

"Maybe later."

* * *

Back at the fight, Mudman was still fighting Anji furiously, and Anji was returning the favor. It seemed both of them were evenly matched... at one point in the fight, Anji threw a butterfly of energy at Mudman. He recognized the attack, and quickly blocked it. What he didn't expect was that the butterfly, upon impact, then turned into a large bird, and Mudman, surprised by this, let his guard down. It was a long enough time for the 'bird' to smash into him from above, blasting him.

Anji took the chance to dash in and unload a series of fierce swings and strikes with his closed fans into Mudman, finishing with a sweep of energy that would slam hard into his body and send him flying toward the barbed wire wall of the cage! Needless to say, upon colliding with it, Mudman received a nasty amount of zappage which ravaged his body, burning his flesh, and sending raw sparks bursting from the cage.

Mudman's body would drop down to the mat, blood running out of places where the barbs dug into his flesh and his body twitching from the electricity still running through his nervous system. You could smell the burnt flesh coming from him...

"Ah! Mudman has collided with the side of the cage..." Ele gasped, "Those volts have taken a nasty toll on his body!"

Mudman started to slowly get up...

"However, it's not enough to keep him down! What amazing resolve!"

Anji grinned, fanning himself once again, "That had to hurt bad."

"Y-yes..." Mudman gasped, coughing, "it... wasn't very pleasant. My body... is going to be aching for a good while."

"I see. That's too bad... well, that doesn't mean I can still go easy on you, now does it?" Anji laughed, "Come on, get up. Let's continue."

"..." Mudman eventually got back up to his feet. Despite his injury, he was going to continue fighting. He couldn't lose just yet... not when he had his own role to play in this.

"Mudman is back on his feet!" Tendo shouted, "After taking all those volts from the cage, he's going to keep going! Although, I bet that cage really did a number on him. After that, his strength may have been lessened."

"What do you think of this so far, Tendo-kun?" Ele then asked him.

"Well, apparently with the way things are going... I'd have to say Anji's got the upper hand now. The momentum's shifted over to his favor, so he might have this battle in the bag! If Mudman touches that cage once more, he's done for."

Anji, who indeed had the momentum, was taking advantage of it the best he could already. He was wailing into Mudman, and his opponent, with his defenses weakened by the cage's voltage, was now taking the damage. Mudman tries to guard Anji's speedy attacks, but at one point he manages to break his guard, and unleashes another volley of blows that sends Mudman to the floor.

Not letting up, Mito jumped high into the air, channeling his ki into his feet as he sprung high into the air... "You're exposed now. I'm going to finish it quick for you..." With that, Anji began to rocket toward Mudman, intending to use the Tenjinkyaku technique on him, the same attack that was used on Craze!!

Was this going to spell defeat for Mudman?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	30. An Electrifying Victory

Mudman was still down as Anji proceeded to aim toward him with his super attack... he smiled as he speared down toward his fallen body laying prone on the mat...

"It was a good match. Mr. Mudman," Anji said, "You were pretty good... we must meet again after this. Now then... **-TENJINKYAKU-**!!"

Suddenly, Anji's foot smashed only into the ring...

"What?" Anji looked around for a moment, looking to where his opponent had gone... he had then happened to glance over to the side... at the last second, Mudman had managed to dodge the attack, and was getting up!

"Amazing!" Ele got up on the announcer's table again to the shock of Tendo, holding the mic up, "I-I don't believe it! At a moment unexpected..." she crawled closer, "...Mudman has managed to roll out of the way of Anji's Tenjinkyaku!! What speed! What strength! And courage!"

And then Ele went too far out and fell to the floor, crashing on her face. Tendo cringed from the sound of her comically colliding with the floor.

Mudman soon got back to his feet with a grunt, "Ah... that was very close... if I was late for a second..."

"You would have lost." Anji grinned... he pushed up his glasses, light shining off them for a moment in the process, "Not bad. You're pretty persistent."

"I have... much more to do still. I cannot lose just yet."

"Is that so?" Anji pointed his fan at Mudman, "Very well. Then let's make a promise."

"...?"

"Give it your all when you fight me. Likewise, I'll be doing the same. That way, we both leave with no regrets. What say you, Mr. Mudman?"

"....." After a moment, Mudman would nod, "Very well. No reason why not."

"Looks like the battle is still on," Gai explained, as Ele had gotten back in her seat, "Mudman's not quite ready to throw in that towel just yet!"

"The fighting spirit remains strong in Mudman," Ele then said, "It's burning bright with vigor!"

Regaining his strength the best he could, or as much as he was able in the time granted, he charged forth, unleashing an unorthodox attack as he swung his hips out to strike at Anji with them. Anji blocked the attack, and simply swept Mudman off his feet with a fierce slash of his Zessen fans. Mudman landed on his back on the mat, which actually stung considerably if one takes into account that the barbs around the cage injured him, among other things. Anji was going for another attack while he was down, but Mudman rolled out of the way.

Anji then noticed the splotches of blood on the mat where Mudman landed, leading to a trail... when he looked over to him as he was getting up, he noticed that there were burnt patches of flesh all over his back where he collided with the electric cage... they looked horrible, and would be enough to make someone cringe. As well as that, the barbs had left large, deep puncture wounds that were still freshly bleeding and had already causing rivers of crimson to run down his back.

_Looks like the cage caused him quite some injury... _He then thought about something for a moment, frowning at the idea, but... _It's kind of a nasty thing to do... however, if I want to fight with my all, I'll have to attack his newly-made weak spot._

With that, Anji ran in as Mudman was getting up, and slashes one of his fans into one of the wounds on Mudman's back. He let out a cry of pain, his mask's eyes comically bulging out to emphasize his expression (don't ask how that works!).

"Mudman!!" Fuuma cried in alarm, watching with the other fighters.

"Ah! It seems Anji has caught wind of Mudman's injury and is taking advantage of it," Ele said in shock.

"Taking advantage of an injury is all a part of the fighting," Tendo then explained to her, "I know it's dirty, but that's just how it is in the fighting world."

"Tendo-kun..."

"The human body can only take so much pain..." he went on to say, "when you continue to attack an injured spot and hammer it, it can eventually cause the fighter to give up or weaken their abilities... especially when further attacks could make an injury even more serious than it already is. If a person had an injured arm caught in a submission hold, only an idiot would let it get broken, no matter how bad they want to win."

Anji by this time had managed to get Mudman on his knees and hands as he continually attacked his back with his fans... blood was splattering all around Mudman's back now, and some of it was even getting on Anji's weapons of choice... at some points he was even channeling his ki into his attacks, adding more sting to the blows, and Mudman was in such pain that he could hardly move.

"Anji is now whipping Mudman's back with his fans, like... like, a, ah..." Ele started to think, "ooh, like those masked doms whipping their subs in those bondage videos!"

"DON'T MAKE A STUPID COMPARISON LIKE THAT!" Tendo cried, sweatdropping.

Anji would then drive the top end of one of his fans hard into Mudman's injured back, striking him with enough force to knock him face-first into the canvas... he groaned in agony, the pain in his back unbearable, and he could swear that the wounds made from the barbs in the cage were likely made even worse now...

Anji wasn't giving up there, however... he then jumped into the air, and drove his geta-style boots hard into his wounded back with the Kai technique, making Mudman's pain even worse. He was in a cold sweat from the amount of pain he was in... Anji stood on his back, driving the sharp ends of his geta into the injuries. The attacks have caused the blood to end up smeared all around Mudman's back, and some of it has oozed onto the canvas down his sides.

"I did say I was going to fight with my all in this match..." Anji told him, "as I promised. So forgive the crude methods."

"......"

"On the other hand... you could surrender. Unless you want to risk tearing up your back even further?"

"Y-you... think this is... going to stop me...?" Mudman groaned, starting to push himself up... even lifting Anji with him.

"Eh!?"

"I won't... be stopped... no matter how much pain I am in...!!"

Anji was surprised by Mudman's strength that he quickly leaps off him, landing some distance away on the other end of the ring... "Impressive! You've got a lot of resolve..."

"Amazing! Even after all that, Mudman's still continuing to fight!" Ele shouted, "He's not giving up yet!"

"U-ugh..." Mudman shrugged off his agony the best he could as he pushed himself off the canvas and climbed up back to his feet... "I told you... there is something I have yet to do in this tournament... that... is why I will not give up!"

"Something you have yet to do, huh?" Anji chuckled, wiping off the blood from his fans, "I see. Well, you seem to feel strongly about it... it makes my reasons for joining this tournament seem petty... then again, I was told I should get involved anyhow by That Man."

"What? That Man...?"

"It's a long story..." Anji then waves the air a bit with his hand, "something I don't think the audience would like for us to go into right at this time."

"Who is this guy?"

"No no, his name is That Man, not This Guy..."

"Does it honestly matter?"

"That Man was considering asking for my help with something in the future..." Anji then explained, "But he's become wary of my abilities, so he asked me to come here and fight. It's important I prove what I can do, because otherwise, he won't help me find the answers I'm looking for in return. As such, hearing that Rugal was a strong foe, I got involved so I could test my full strength and confirm to him that he can confide in my abilities. Also, he promised a pizza as an extra, and I do love pizza."

"That's... quite a mysterious explanation."

"Heheh! I know, isn't it? I have to keep an air of mystery about myself, you know? People, usually women, like that sort of thing."

"So just getting involved in it for the fun was a façade..."

"It could be said that it's the same for your situation... you said you wanted to avenge Dhalsim, but you're claiming you have a high role to play."

".....yes. You're right. I've been lying as well."

"We both have great reasons to fight like this, then. Agreed?"

"It seems that our reasons just give both of us more initiative to defeat each other, yes," Mudman could not fully grasp how important it was that Anji win... he didn't understand who That Man was, or even what he was; he didn't come from Anji's universe, after all.

"With all that stuff out of the way, we should resume our match..." Anji then said... he didn't waste time, as he dashed in toward Mudman... both exchanged a fierce volley of attacks with one another. Mudman had managed to unleash a blast of spiritual power into Anji's chest that would knock him a good distance back, but that would not stop the Japanese man... he quickly rushed at Mudman while in range with a grin, preparing for an attack... Mudman knew he was going for the Fuujin attack, as he had observed his match with Craze...

Anji executed the attack, shouting it's name as he threw a wave of energy around him with his Zessen fans. However, Mudman didn't expect Anji to be able to add to the attack... and was caught off guard as Anji fiercely swept one of his fans into Mudman's legs, throwing him into the air, leaving a trail of ki in his wake, "**-NAGIHA-**!"

"Uuwaa!!"

Anji grinned, "I guess you hadn't counted on my Fuujin attack being expandable, did you," he then jammed one of his fans hard into Mudman's exposed gut while he was down, knocking the wind out of him. Anji, as soon as having done that, then sprung high into the air again...

"Ah! Looks like... yes...!" Ele gasped, "Anji is going to try the Tenjinkyaku again while Mudman is stunned! But there's still no guarantee it'll hit..."

Anji grinned... he had made the mistake of not going for the finish as soon as he could, figuring that if he were a couple seconds earlier with his move, he would have won... this time, he was going to put more power and speed into his move, and make it to where Mudman could not get away.

"This time, I won't botch it..." Anji then began rocketing back down to the canvas, pointing his feet downwards, using his ki to speed up his descent, "**-TENJINKYAKU-**!!"

"It looks like Anji is putting more power into the technique than previously...!" Gai Tendo then said, "Mudman won't have time to roll out of the way this time... he's got the intent of finishing it off right here and now!!"

"This is the end... Mr. Mudman. I mean it this time," Anji told him, "No, really. I mean, I'm serious, it's over for you in this tournament. I'm not kidding. Do you really think I'm kidding? Cause I'm not. You'll have to take my word for it. For reals."

Suddenly, there was a movement as fast as lightning... Mudman didn't have time to roll away, so he did the next best thing... he turned his mask around, and unleashed a strange-looking humanoid spirit from his mask, sending it flying upwards into Anji!

"Wh-what..."

"-**MUDMAN ATTACK**-!!" Mudman yelled, sending the little blue spirit flying merrily at his foe. It caught Anji completely by surprise, crashing into him with enough force to totally screw up his Tenjinkyaku technique, and send him flying back upwards into the air... as he came back down, Mudman sprung onto his hands as his mask moved back into place, and caught him with his feet, slamming them into Anji's stomach, making him lose his breath as he landed.

Mudman held Anji up in the air... "I was waiting for you to make that move all along. Although I must admit, it was more difficult than I anticipated," he explained, "...but now that I have you where I want, I'm going to finish this match now."

"Look, Tendo-kun! Mudman is..." Ele pointed at the action suddenly going on in the cage.

Mudman's mask began to spin around rapidly, changing positions to where it was now facing the floor... it was increasing more and more in speed, to where it was lifting Mudman and Anji off the canvas, kicking up dust in the process...

"I-I've never seen a technique used quite like that before..." Tendo then said.

"That's..." Fuuma gasped, "Mudman's Mud Gyro...!" He said, watching with awe, "It's the attack where he uses his mask with spiritual energy, allowing it to spin around his head in a helicopter-like motion... it was a move he would surprise on us whenever we tried to jump at him! I hated that move! Where's my coffee!?"

Mudman's mask was spinning with more intensity and speed as it began to lift both of them off the air quickly, creating a cyclone of wind surrounding the two of them as it carried him and the surprised Anji upwards further into the air...!

"Mudman is taking Anji with him toward the top of the cage...!!" Tendo then explained, "He's going to ram Anji into it, using the speed of his ascent to create additional force! I don't think Anji can get away very easy, either..."

"Why's that, Tendo-kun?" Ele then asked him.

"Because he's right in the center of the tornado that's surrounding them due to the attack's nature..." he answered, "If he were to try and leap out of it, the tornado will still get him, and carry him upwards! Anji's trapped like a rat!"

"**-INVERT MUD GYRO-**!!" Mudman shouted as he gave off one last push to increase speed. Anji was then rammed with amazing force into the top of the cage, causing it to shake with the impact. Anji was not only stabbed in a number of spots in his body by the many barbs surrounding the ceiling of the cage, but he was zapped all over with over 6 million volts of electricity that went through his entire body!

Anji let out a scream of agony as the electricity coursed through his nervous system, racking it full of pain and sending sparks of electricity flying around the cage. After several moments, both Anji and Mudman fell back down toward the mat with fresh blood falling along with them, and both crashed into it. Mudman landed first, with Anji colliding with the canvas second, the force of his landing causing his glasses to go flying off his nose. His eyes were rolled up into his head, having apparently lost consciousness on his way down.

Mudman slowly sat up with a grunt, pain still lingering in his body... the audience, surprised that he won, began cheering anyhow.

"It looks like Anji Mito isn't getting up after that attack!" Ele said, "I think it's obvious who's won this battle! Cheers to Mudman on his hard-fought victory!"

Mudman forced himself back up onto his feet, shaking off the dizziness from the impact of his fall. He then rose his fists into the air as he stood tall... he hadn't the strength to do a dance of victory, and it hurt to move right now... so that was all he could muster.

"I-I can press onward... thank you, o' spirits of virtue, for aiding me in my perseverance..." He then quietly said into the air.

_**WEENAH IS MUDMAN!**_

"Heh..." Axl Low chuckled, "So, it seems Anji's lost. I thought for sure he was going to win this one."

"I did too, it looked like Anji was dominating the whole time..." Reiji agreed, "I didn't think the masked guy would win it."

Fuuma sighed in relief. He was glad Mudman won. To him, it meant that even those from World Heroes could stand a chance against big leaguers... it also meant a closer chance at landing that movie deal, though he really didn't know Boll's reputation. Part of him was also relieved the match ended, as it meant Mudman would get away with a lot less injury than what he might have gotten if the match got any wilder.

"What a SHOCKING conclusion!" Tendo laughed, folding his arms over his chest.

Once again, Ele whacked Tendo with her plasma ring so hard, it drove his head _through _the announcer's table, "STOP MAKING DUMB JOKES!"

She then turned away from Gai, "Well folks, it seems with that match, the night is over..." Ele said, "The semi-finals are over, and the finals will begin next week. We're so glad you all could join us on this episode of the STAR tournament, so please tune in and reserve your tickets for next time, okay? I love you guys~!"

"Don't get lovey-dovey again, Ele-chan! Because the real battle's yet to come!" Tendo then laughed at her, as he got back up, a large bump growing out of his head, "See you all later, fighting fans!"

And so... the latest chapter in the CHANCE TO FIGHT RUGAL tournament drew to a close...

**YES, THAT IS RIGHT! TO BE CONTINUED, ONCE AGAIN...!**


	31. Insightful Advice

The Capcom vs. SNK tournament... the fabled Mark of the Millennium 2001 match where both Capcom and SNK clashed to determine who was the most dominant of the fighting game corporations. Everyone could generally agree both companies had made astounding fighting games throughout the years that changed the faces of the genre forever... both had made many fighting games, but none as renowned as _Street Fighter _and _The King of Fighters_, and as such, warriors of both worlds became the dominant participants in the tournament...

Among those warriors was Kyo Kusanagi himself... he fought hard to get where he was, to get to the top... his body ached, his nerves felt tired... he was ready to fall down and take a nap. But he wanted to continue...

It felt really, really hot there... hotter than hell. He was standing on a rooftop, surrounded in flames that seemed to wall off the area, intensifying the heat that engulfed the place. In the distance below, the city the match was taking place in looked like the apocalypse happened and ravaged civilization... cars were everywhere, buildings cracked and missing parts of their structures, the streets broken and shattered... his teammates knocked out, and defeated, laying unconscious around him.

Only he was left standing... only Kyo... the only remaining fighter left...

As he looked around the devastation around him, he hadn't noticed a shadowy form moving toward him from within the flames till he scanned the area again. His eyes fixated on the approaching figure... sweat was rolling down his back. Blood was running down his temple... breathing heavily from exhaustion, but standing his ground. Waiting for this new warrior to face him...

The figure paused... it looked like Rugal, although the top half of his upper body was hidden in darkness. His most hated enemy... the man he could never forgive, no matter how many clones of him he defeated... no matter how many years went by, and no matter how many times he saw his father was still alive... what Rugal did was something no amount of beating would pay back.

"Rugal...!" Kyo growled angrily... "You... you wretch! Face me!! Come on!!" He urged, eyes wide with feral rage at his ultimate nemesis.

Rugal just stood there, silently... his eye glowing from within the shadow that hid his face, his hair and various loose parts of his clothes waving around in the wind...

"What are you waiting for!? Bastard!" He screamed at him, "Let's end this now..."

There was again no reaction or response... Kyo wanted to run at Rugal and slam his fist into his face with all his might, but he felt like he couldn't move... it was as though some unknown force was holding him in place, making it to where he couldn't move an inch, no matter how badly he wanted to. It pissed him off... he wanted to hurt him so badly...

A wicked, animal like smile quietly spread across Rugal's face...

"You want to fight me or not!?" Kyo taunted, "LET'S FINISH THIS!"

Rugal then charged forward at Kyo. As he did, he left a destructive wake in his path that threw up pieces of the roof and energy behind him... he was coming at him with blinding speed, but due to the rush of adrenaline flowing through Kyo's body, it seemed like forever... and yet, he couldn't move... he was frozen in place, unable to lift a finger against him...

As Rugal closed in with that same expression on his face, cocking back a hand to jam it through Kyo's chest, he leaned his face closer to Kyo's... and it became a wild-eyed Shingo Yabuki grinning like a goofy madman, utterly shocking Kusanagi.

"**HONK HONK, LOUIS!! HONK HONK!!**" he screamed in a shrill, warped voice.

* * *

"GAAAH!!" Kyo screamed. He quickly sat up, sweating bullets... it was all just a twisted, nightmarish dream of what he had seen back during the end of the Mark of the Millennium tournament.

His eyes were wide, staring at the wall blankly as he gasped for breath... after the initial shock wore off, he began to look around his surroundings... he was in a bedroom, back in Uwe's Boll's castle home... laying in a bed and under the covers, with a bunch of other fighters all sleeping around on the floor. He recognized Galford among them. He hated that guy. He had also apparently been still wearing the clothes he wore to the tournament, sans his shoes.

"Ugh..." he felt around his head... bandages. Underneath one of them, he could feel the stitches in his head where he collided with that turnbuckle in his fight with Radel... his head couldn't feel much, apparently, as that side of his head was numbed. Another part of his head, however, was still hurting for some reason. He wasn't too sure what happened.

He thought for a moment... and began to recall what happened. We are now entering flashback time!

##########

##########

He recalled putting up a fight with Faust in the sick bay... he didn't want him touching him, as he thought Faust seemed rather dubious when it came to operating. Particularly after the fact he wanted to use stitching needles the size of No. 2 pencils on him. There had already been somewhat of a struggle, some stuff had been knocked over in the attempt, and the nurses were afraid to get near the two.

"Screw you!" Kyo yelled, "I'm not letting you get even 10 feet near me with those things!"

"You know, I can't help you if you're going to put up a struggle like this," Faust said, peering at Kyo through the eyehole in the paper sack that concealed his head, "I can't leave that wound in your head open like it is."

"Ahhh, I'll be fine! Just stay away from me!" Kyo then threw flames at Faust, who swiftly dodged them with amazing agility in spite of his tall frame. He continued to throw flames at the doctor, trying to ward him off, but it was of no use.

"Ah, getting violent, are we?" Faust would close in, pulling out a teeny, tiny, itty bitty hammer from his coat pocket, "I guess I've got no choice but to put you to sleep for a while."

Before Kyo could do anything, Faust tapped him on the noggin with his hammer. Despite the size, it hit Kyo like a ton of bricks and sent him dropping to the floor... he was in such a daze that he lost all concept of his environment and dizzily stared up at the ceiling.

"Good night, sweet prince~" Faust cooed as he peered over Kyo's line of sight just before he passed out...

##########

##########

Okay, end flashback now.

"That son of a bitch..." Kyo angrily growled, realizing that must be why the other side of his head hurts, "What the hell is up with that quack?" He then sighed... at least Faust had been talked into using normal needles by the nurses... so everything, he figured, was alright for now, since he would at least be healing... if Faust didn't do anything else to him.

But that dream had an effect on Kyo. He felt like he wanted to beat up Shingo, now. Since he didn't feel like going back to sleep, and the numb effect on his head made him feel weird, he decided to go outside and walk around for a while... he gathered his shoes nearby, put them on, and carefully stepped over the sleeping fighters as he made his way out the room.

* * *

Kyo stepped out of Boll's castle... it was a full moon tonight. Those fighters who couldn't find any room inside the place were sleeping around outside, in sleeping bags and futons that they brought with them, or on the dirt... others, like the two Hanzo Hattoris (one of them being the World Heroes guy, of course) preferred to sleep standing up. There were some who were training fanatics like Reiji Oyama, for example, or just unable to sleep and decided to spar, like Makoto and Ibuki. Others, like Oro and Thin Nen, were meditating as part of their training. And one Captain Kidd was taking the time to try and pluck valuables from a few people while they were sleeping.

Kyo leaned by a tree as he stared off into the night sky... he had so many things on his mind. The dream made him think about his potential match with Rugal... he had fallen unconscious before he knew what the outcome of the match between Anji and Mudman was, so he didn't know who won yet, and he didn't feel like asking anyone who bothered to stay awake about it.

But back on Rugal. Kyo was not only concerned that he might not be able to reach him... what if Rugal defeated him this time? Kyo was confident... cocky, even, about his fighting skill, victories and his experience, but every encounter he has had with Rugal has almost ended up with him being killed... what if this time, he actually succeeds in killing him? What if he never gets the chance to avenge his father? His family? Those poor schmucks who got turned into statues in the 1994 KOF tournament?

And what if what it was true... that Rugal became much more powerful than when he last met him? What if there's no way to win either way?

Even Kyo, as strong and skilled as he was, had fears and doubts...

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice someone walking in behind him.

"Normally, you aren't up this late... Kusanagi." Spoke a familiar voice that Kyo both recognized and immediately lost his train of thought... he became annoyed, turning around to face the person speaking to him, and scowled.

"Oh. It's just you..."

Before him stood the man Kyo had an eternal rivalry with... dark, red pants that had a loose string connecting to the legs, a long white dress shirt that hung past his abdomen... over it, he wore a long sleeved black button-up shirt, the folds of the dress shirt under it hanging loosely out the collar of the black one. He had a small leather collar wrapped around his neck, and red hair that folded over half his face, and black shoes. On the back of the black shirt was a moon symbol that rivaled Kyo's sun mark.

It was Iori Yagami.

"What do you want, Yagami?"

"I couldn't help but notice that you are in a perpetually great state of uneasiness," he said to him, his hands in his pants pockets, "which is far too unlike you."

"I don't get you," Kyo laughed, turning to him, "you're the biggest prick of a rival I have EVER met... and here you are, trying to be my counselor. It's just your sinuses messing with your head, I'm sure... there's no problems in the least."

"Shut up," Iori spat, "You're just making excuses. Don't assume I don't know how you think."

"...!" This quieted Kyo... he was a bit surprised by what Iori had just said... he knew he was right, as much as he hated to admit it, let alone aloud.

"I've been watching you fight through that tournament. With the way you're going, you're not gonna make it..." Yagami then said, "It's pathetic... you're fighting with too much hatred. In fact, more than my own for you."

"Why wouldn't I? Rugal murdered my father, and then brought him back to life as his lackey! What's more, that rat-bastard is supposed to be dead. Of course I'm gonna be pissed to see his ugly mug!"

"And you're letting it get the better of you. The way you were fighting in those previous fights... you were going about it all sloppy. It's amazing you've gotten this far."

"You're one to talk," Kyo responded with a scoff, "You were the same way, you know. That stupid clan garbage, remember?"

"I'm no longer interested in that tripe," Iori looked off to the side, "After the ordeal with Orochi, I have cast that clan garbage aside... To me, it's just nonsense now... So eventually, once I realized it... I decided it was time to let it go. I've been improving in fighting vastly since."

"So what you're sayin' is that I need to let my hatred of Rugal go?"

"Hmph. No. Hate him all you want..." Iori then turned his gaze back to Kyo, "just that you shouldn't be _fighting_ with _so much_ hatred like you're doing. It's disappointing to see my enemy make so many careless mistakes during his matches..."

"....." Kyo looked away from Iori for a moment.

"Like I said, if you continue to fight with the amount of emotions you're using, it's the end for you. You'll never truly settle things with that fool... if you're being a fool yourself."

"Hmph... whatever..." Kyo then sighed, "Hearing this come out of you is creepy. You're creepy, Yagami."

"You have plenty of time to think it over. Your next match is in the following week."

Kyo paused for another moment before glancing back over to Iori, "Who won that last match?"

"Mudman."

"So he's going to be my next opponent..." Kyo glanced away again... he didn't get to see him in action at all... he grumbled to himself for not scouting him out when he had perfect opportunities to do so in Mudman's previous battles... of course, in all honesty, he really couldn't that second time; he was being tended to by Faust at that moment, and after being knocked out, lost the chance.

"Well... we'll see if what you said was true," he said as he looked back to his rival, "and then we'll see who's the real fool."

"Indeed." Iori turned, preparing to walk away...

"One more thing, Yagami..." Iori paused as Kyo spoke to him, "...where's Shingo?"

"He's over some distance to your left, shadow boxing." With that, Yagami walked off...

"Thanks," Kyo then said. Then Kyo ran over to where Shingo was.

"Oh! Master Kyo!" Shingo said to him as he approached, "Would you like to—"

Kyo brutally punches Shingo in the face before he can finish his sentence, breaking his nose! "DON'T EVER INVADE MY DREAMS AGAIN!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	32. The Beginning of the Finals

Let us jump to a week later, shall we? Where once again, the CHANCE TO FIGHT RUGAL tournament has picked up where it left off...

Kyosuke did not get the chance to speak to Kyo throughout the week... he was disappointed the first time, when he heard that Kyo was unconscious, thus losing his first, and perhaps earliest, chance. All the other times also proved inconvenient, as Kyo had been either out without a word, or training. Batsu nearly got angry and impatient, but Hinata had calmed him down each time before something bad could happen.

Hopefully, however, things will be different tonight. Kyosuke hoped he would have an opportunity this time... to finally tell him what he needed to tell him.

On a similar note, throughout the rest of the week, Ryu and Ken had noticed at times during his meditations that Akuma would occasionally look increasingly pained... they never bothered to ask him why, as Akuma was not exactly a conversationalist, and they knew they wouldn't get an answer from him.

The Hyperdrome Arena was once again packed, this time to full capacity, as the audience eagerly awaited the outcome of the finals... who will get to fight Rugal? And who will win it all?

"Good evening everyone!" Tendo was his usual self as he greeted everyone from their announcing table, "Welcome to another episode of the STAR tournament, where within, the CHANCE TO FIGHT RUGAL tournament continues onward! It's sure to be an exciting time this time as we have the two finalists in the bracket competing with one another for the chance to fight and possibly defeat Rugal Bernstein! I'm Gai Tendo of _Buriki One_, your color commentator, along with my partner, Ele of _Star Gladiator_!"

Gai then turned to Ele, "How are you doing, Ele-chan?"

"I'm excited!" Ele cheerfully, anxiously cried out, causing Gai to draw back a bit in surprise, "I've been eagerly awaiting the battles to determine who is going to go and face Rugal Bernstein in an epic clash of fighting prowess and styles! From Zazie Muhaba, to Anji Mito, to Kyo Kusanagi, I've been unable to look away from every single second of the clashes! Now, folks, we are at a very important time in the tournament, where, as my broadcast partner explained, this match will determine who gets to fight Rugal," she then said as she took over, "Will it be Kyo Kusanagi? Or will it be Mudman? Oooh, I'm getting goosebumps just waiting for the match to start!"

The audience roared with anticipation, agreeing with Ele.

"Hey come on, let's get this on the road!" Ele screamed, having gained a little too much excitement for herself as she turns into a chibi form and jumps up onto the announcer's table, freaking out Gai and, to an extent, the audience, "I love seeing the fighting spirits of all the warriors in action, I have Mr. Uwe Boll to bless for this glorious occasion! I give my love out to you, Mr. Boll! Hugs and kisses! Chu~ chu~ chu~!" She then began to blow kisses outward until an annoyed Gai grabbed her by one of her ponytails and pulled her back where she fell off the table with a crash.

"Before we start, however, Mr. Bernstein has specially requested that he give a demonstration of his fighting skill..." Gai Tendo went on to say. Indeed, Rugal was standing in the middle of the arena, having changed its appearance once again, standing some distance away in front of a large crane, and with it was a huge wrecking ball. "He says that he would like to please his fans with this little show."

A man who looked like Norimaro (and likely is), though decked out in a wifebeater too big for him and black pants wearing a twist headband, was leaning outside of the door of the crane, "Are you sure you want to do this, Mr. Bernstein?" He shouted out to him.

"Of course I want to go through with this!" He told him, "I want you to come at me with everything, you understand?"

"It's your funeral, buddy!" Norimaro said before darting back into the crane and closing the door. He started up the crane, which began to move the wrecking ball at Rugal...

"That wrecking ball is over 6,000 pounds, and despite its size, it's enough to smash through just about anything. And it's certainly not coming slow, either," Tendo then said. He then became intense as the wrecking ball drew closer to Rugal, "It's coming at a great speed toward him, and it'll hit him with the force of a city bus going at 250 miles per hour! It's made from forged steel, too, so it's pretty hard! What is Rugal going to do!?"

Rugal chortled to himself with a grin as that gigantic steel ball was swung at him... the audience was watching in silence, as were the fighters, as it flew at him with amazing speed... as the ball drew nearer, it was almost as if Rugal was planning to let it smash into him...

But then, But then, just inches before it can ram into him, Rugal leaps into the air, throwing his leg around, generating a powerful slash of ki in the process... "**-GENOCIDE CUTTER-**!"

As Rugal unleashed the attack, the steel ball suddenly split in half, each half crashing into the floor a little ways away, each half passing by Rugal. But that wasn't all to it... the crane and the car itself also began to split in half, to everyone's shock and awe. Both halves of what was once a perfectly whole construction vehicle fell to the floor with a spectacular crash, kicking up a large amount of dust in the process. Norimaro was fortunately unharmed and sprawled out in the driver's seat... wide-eyed and bewildered, and blinking in confusion as to what just happened.

The audience cheered at Rugal's amazing display of power as he landed on his feet, and stood with a grin.

"What power!" Ele cried, "He not only cut that wrecking ball clean in half, but did the same to that huge crane! Amazing!"

"Dayum, he really must be powerful to do that..." Tendo agreed, "I couldn't take my eyes off of every second. In fact, I was watching with my binoculars!" He was indeed holding a pair of binoculars that had come from out of nowhere.

Meanwhile in the locker room...

"Showoff..." Kyo grumbled, arms folded over his chest, having watched the little demonstration through a large TV screen.

Benimaru would then walk in with Daimon, "You tend to be flashy yourself, you know."

Kyo would turn to face Benimaru, and with a friendly, yet cocky smirk, he would scoff at his friend and ally, "Tch! You're a bigger showoff than I am! And you go around, telling me that, when you try to put on such big theatrics to impress the girls?"

"Are you wanting to start a fight? I'm still waiting for my chance to kick your ass and pay you back for that first time!" Benimaru got into a mock fighting stance.

"Yeah, you keep trying! I'll mop the floor with that hairdo of yours anytime you want to go at it."

Daimon merely watched from the sides... though the issue was a true matter, they weren't being totally serious about it, so he saw no reason to mediate between the two. Having put up with the two for years, he was able to discern between when they were just messing around, and when they were serious.

"But to be serious, about your upcoming fight... are you going to be okay?" Benimaru asked Kyo, "Your head is still healing."

Indeed. By this time, Kyo was given permission to remove the bandages around his head after about a week of healing, and the stitches removed... his injury wasn't completely healed, however. He felt around it a bit with his fingertips and frowned, "I've had much worse."

"Good point... Mudman's are likely still healing too."

"HEY, THIS HAMBURGER IS GROWING ITS OWN MOSS!" Sho Hayate screamed in the background again, "YOU SURE YOU GUYS DON'T WANT TO HAVE IT!?"

"I guess we both have a weakness that we could expose in the fight that's coming, huh..." Kyo then said as he looked toward the monitor again. Boll's henchmen were removing the crane... when one finished his task, he was shot in the head.

"Well, you'll just have to do everything you can to protect it. Likewise, he's gonna be doing the same..."

"Hmph..."

Ryu Hoshi and Reiji Oyama then entered the scene, "Hey, Kyo. How's the head?" Ryu asked.

"The match is gonna start soon..." Reiji then told him, "You ready?"

"Do I look like I'm ready!?" Kyo growled.

Reiji took a moment to carefully examine Kyo before he responded, "...you look ready to go plumbing."

"I am not!" Kyo yelled, suddenly carrying plumbing equipment, causing Benimaru and Daimon to comically facefault.

"You better get out to the aisle entrance," Ryu then told Kyo, "since your battle's about to begin in a few minutes."

"Yeah yeah, what are you, my mom?" Kyo would head out the door, "Watch me kick that grass-skirt wearing fool's ass."

##########

##########

And so, the match as underway once the stage was set... metaphorically speaking, that is. The ring from before had been abandoned, and replaced with something else... a large tiled ring with a hard surface, with no ringside ropes to prevent anyone from falling out... it's obvious what was going on here.

"The audience is getting wild, Tendo-kun!" Ele said with a smile, "They must be eagerly awaiting the upcoming match between the two finalists!"

"Right you are, Ele-chan!" Gai Tendo responded with a laugh, folding his arms over his chest, "These guys are thirsty for an amazing fight! Ele, would you like to recap our audience on what's going on?"

"Certainly!" Ele then smiles, "Anyways... as some of you know by now, our tournament started off with 8 fighters, whittled down to 4... Kyo had defeated Radel in a dangerous Flaming Ring Death Match, and Mudman beat Anji Mito in an Electric Barbed Wire Steel Cage Match! And both matches were as intense as you can imagine them to be!"

"We are now down to the finals, ladies and gents..." Tendo said as he took over, "Kyo Kusanagi, and Mudman. Which of these two are going to win? It's going to be a great clash of styles and skills, folks... course, if I were in there, I'd beat them both!" He then let out a cocky laugh.

"Now, before we get any further, let's explain the rules of this particular match... it's not a death match, but the stakes are high all the same," Ele pointed over at the ring, "Some of you may already be able to guess what this kind of ring is... it's the kind where you've got nothing to save you if you happen to fall over the side!"

"Correct, Ele-chan. You see, this time the match is a Ring Out Match!" Tendo then said, "Where there are no knockouts, and no time outs! Either you get knocked out of that ring, or you don't. End of story!"

"That is the focus of today's match! It's sure to be a wild ride throughout! Ah, and, we have one other surprise for you all..." Ele then turned to Rugal, who was just sitting down next to Gai Tendo, putting on similar headphones that both Ele and Gai were wearing, "Joining us in commentary for this match will be Rugal Bernstein himself!"

"Thank you very much," Rugal said in a gentlemanly way with a smile, "It is a pleasure to be here at this spectacular tournament, and here to join you in observing this exciting match."

Suddenly, Kyo's theme music began playing. The audience roared to life as his theme song from _The King of Fighters `97_, 'ESAKA FOREVER', began playing through the speakers... within moments, out came Kyo, walking down the aisle toward the ring with a confident smirk on his face and the eager flame of battle in his eyes.

"Here comes KYO KUSANAGI, who we all know from the King of Fighters tournaments, and he looks totally psyched!" Ele then shouted, "I bet he's on fire tonight. Haha, get it?"

"And _you're_ the one telling me not to make stupid jokes..." Gai grumbled under his breath, staring at Ele in an annoyed fashion.

After Kyo stepped into the ring, another theme song started up... it was Mudman's theme song, 'M'Madmeeeen!', from _World Heroes 2_. The audience let out another wild wave of cheering as Mudman walked down the aisle, waving his hands up and down in the air happily.

"And here is MUDMAN, of the renowned World Heroes tournaments, having survived great hardship to make it to the finals! He's looking really happy to be here." Gai Tendo then announced.

Mudman would step into the ring as well, and both Kyo and Mudman would stop some distance away from each other, facing one another, waiting for the match to finally get underway... waiting for the bell to start ringing to signal the beginning of their match.

Rugal would smirk to himself, chuckling, his gaze fixated on the two warriors facing each other in the ring...

_So this is it... the final battle before I can get my hands on Rugal..._ Kyo thought, staring down Mudman, _All I have to do is to send this bozo flying out of the ring, and he's all mine. A feat easier done than said! _Andwith that, Kyo smiled.

"Don't be so quick to assume that I'm going to be easy..." Mudman then told Kyo, "That's the kind of cockiness that leads to defeat."

"Eh? Did you..."

"Yes. I read your mind just now," Mudman explained, "I have many other abilities as well, gifted to me by my god Fah Fa and his holy spirits. Abilities, which of course, I will be revealing in this fight."

Kyo clinched his teeth slightly, "You're pissing me off already... I'll smash that mask off your face!"

"..."

The air around the two warriors suddenly became more tense than usual... and the more they stared one another down, the more intense the atmosphere became... the roaring of the audience, the attendance waiting for this great battle to begin, was higher than usual... already one could feel the rising auras emanating from both Kyo and Mudman.

Kyosuke was observing the fight from a balcony with Batsu and Hinata... watching Kyo, his facial expression having never changed since he first arrived...

_Kyo..._ He thought to himself, _you must win...!_

**TO BE CONTINUED...!**


	33. Kyo vs Mudman, Ring Out Battle!

Both warriors continued to stare each other down before the bell would be rung... the heat was rising between the two where they stood... it was as though at any moment, they would be blazing into each other with everything they've got.

"The two finalists are taking the time to study each other where they stand before the bell rings..." Ele said as she observed the two, "A wise move..."

"A good analysis of your opponent before a match helps out when you're competing," Tendo went on to say, "Especially when there's a lot on the line."

Just then, the bell rang! Without wasting any time, both Kyo and Mudman charged at each other! As they engaged, Kyo would unleash a fierce roundhouse kick. Mudman would duck under the attack and sweep Kyo's other leg down, knocking him to the floor. Mudman would then leap up to follow with an attack while he was down, but Kusanagi rolled out of the way and threw a wave of fire at his foe. It caught Mudman, singing his flesh, and not too much damage done, but it was enough to push him back.

Kusanagi quickly rolled to his feet, and then tried to attack Mudman while he was recovering. However, Mudman saw the incoming attack, and blocked it, countering with a swift kick to Kyo's shin. Kyo then took a moment to thrust his elbow into the opponent's mask, which only made Mudman stumble for a moment. Before Kyo could do anything else, however, Mudman thrust his mask forward, and a spirit popped out to ram into Kusanagi's chest.

Needless to say, it caught him off guard... he didn't know what to expect from Mudman, after all. With his defenses lowered, Mudman took the chance to dropkick Kusanagi hard in the chest again, causing him to fall backwards and land a little ways nearby the end of the ring.

"A spectacular display of fighting skill!" Ele then said, "Kyo is using his best moves, but Mudman seems to be quicker to react!"

Ryu would rub his chin in thought as he observed the match with the others on the television back at the locker room, "Kyo's not himself today... more so than usual."

"Do you think maybe something is bothering him?" Reiji asked as he looked toward Ryu.

"It's possible. Real concentration takes a clear mind."

"I have noticed Kyo hasn't been himself whenever he fights lately," Benimaru then said to them, "It's like he can't focus quite so clearly, but now like Ryu said, it looks like he's doing even worse..."

Indeed. Every time Kyo tried to unleash an attack, Mudman countered. When Kyo tried to counter one of Mudman's attacks, he would miss. Eventually, as Mudman caught one of Kyo's limbs as it tried to strike at him, he unleashed another spiritual blast of energy into his body at point-blank range, throwing him to the floor again.

Mudman towered over him as he stepped over toward him, "...you aren't taking this battle seriously, are you?"

"Shut up!" Kyo then attempted to sweep Mudman again, but he leapt over it and landed with both feet on Kyo's ribs, causing some damage to him. Kyo rolled to his hands and knees, coughing and holding his ribs in pain... Mudman stood a little ways away.

"Your heart and mind are filled with rage," he then said, "So much so, that you can no longer concentrate on what's at stake anymore."

"Damn it, I said shut up!!" Kyo growled angrily, "What are you trying to be!?"

"......"

"Asshole!" Kyo then stood back up and rose his fist, "Don't try to lecture me when we're fighting!"

"So you're trying to deny it..."

"What's being denied here is your ass-kicking!!" Kyo then charged with amazing speed at Mudman, intending to grab a hold of him to use his Crescent Slash technique, AKA the 212 Kototuki You. But there was a problem...

...because of Mudman's mask, Kyo couldn't grab his neck.

"Oh... shoot." He softly said to himself as he realized his mistake, just before Mudman struck Kyo in the stomach. It knocked the air out of him, causing him to stumble back. Mudman then followed up his assault with his Mud Cutter attack, shrieking the name of the move before execution, which sent Kyo spiraling into the air. He landed just inches outside of the ring...

Kyo then sat up, looking at how far he was from being knocked out of it... he had forgotten the stipulations of the match, that if he fell out, he'd lose...

_If I had been too careless... I'd be losing..._ Kyo then turned to the New Guinean native, _Damn you... I won't lose to you just yet._

"Kyo Kusanagi is getting back up!" Tendo said, as Kyo pushed himself back onto his feet, "He's not giving up just yet!"

"Say, Mr. Bernstein, what are your thoughts about the two fighters that are up in the ring right now?" Ele then asked as she turned to Rugal.

"Well, I'd have to say that Mudman guy is pretty deadly, he's obviously dominating Kyo in this fight," Rugal said with a grin, "But knowing Kyo, he'll make his comeback in due time. He's pretty skilled too, dangerously so.  
By the way, you don't have to be so formal. Just call me Rugal, if you'd please."

"Ah, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

Already, Mudman came rushing at Kyo. Kyo decided to try attacking him from behind as he closed in, so as he got in distance, Kyo leaps up and flips over behind Mudman. He then lets out a fierce yell as he unleashes a flaming punch with as much strength as he can into his back, which hadn't fully healed yet. It was enough to send Mudman flying out of the ring in pain!

"OHHH!!" Ele gasped, leaning forward along with Gai, "Mudman has been knocked out the ring! It's a win for sure!!"

Kyo smirked... he let out a grunt of satisfaction. He felt relieved that he could end this battle so soon... Everyone watched intently as Mudman fell toward the floor... then suddenly, they all gasped in surprise.

Mudman was hovering inches from the floor... his body was practically floating in midair!

"Hey, look at that!" Tendo then laughed, "I dunno what just happened, but... Mudman isn't touching the floor!"

"H-how is he doing that?" Ele asked, eyes wide in awe, "Psychic powers? The ability to fly, like in Dragon Ball Z and those Touhou games!?"

Kyo couldn't believe it either... he let out an annoyed growl, furrowing his brow angrily at his foe, "God damn it..."

"Whoa..." Benimaru gasped, "I guess it wasn't going to be that easy."

"This fight's just getting started..." Ryu then told him, "I didn't think it was going to end this quickly."

After a few moments, Mudman began to float back toward the ring... Kyo took some steps back as Mudman then hovered over the ring, and gently set his feet down on the ground. He then laughed, in a mocking fashion, at Kusanagi.

"Ho ho ho ho~! Really now... did you think it was going to just end like that? Me, hitting the floor, and you, picking up the win?" Mudman then said, "I'm afraid it can't be like that. No, it cannot."

"Sh-shut up! Damn it! Your voice is getting to be a real pain in the ass." Kyo angrily growled, clinching his teeth, "If you piss me off, I'm not gonna be held responsible for your hospital bill!"

"You need to relax. I keep telling you, and telling you, but you are refusing to listen."

"There's nothing to listen to. Just shut up! This is a battlefield, not a counseling office!"

"Are you going to keep making excuses?"

".....!"

"You need to listen to me. The anger in your heart... is at a level that you cannot contain."

"......" Kyo said nothing as he then rushed at Mudman to attack him again. Kyo unleashed a fearsome volley of attacks into Mudman's body, slamming blow after blow into the spiritualist's body. The crowd was roaring as the momentum began to shift in Kyo's favor... Mudman was seemingly being overwhelmed by his opponent's non-stop attacks!

"Kyo's just tearing into him like a lion with his latest kill!" Gai shouted, eyes wide at Kyo's assault, "He's fighting like a madman!"

"I have to say, I'm impressed with how well Kyo's been improving since I last met him," Rugal said, with Ele looking over to him, "He's improved his speed, his strength, his arsenal so much more since then, I have to say, I'm definitely looking forward to fighting him."

"I'm sure it'll be a battle to remember, Mr. Bern—I mean, Rugal, sir," she cheerfully replied with a firm nod.

Kyo then proceeded to finish his relentless attack with a 100 Shiki Oniyaki, also known as the Fire Ball, to propel Mudman's body upwards, bathed in flames. As he came back down, Kyo unleashed another fierce punch that exploded with flames, sending him flying out of the ring again!

"Kyo unleashes a deadly blast of flames that sends Mudman flying out the ring again!" Ele yelled.

_Stay down this time, you bastard...!_ Kyo thought to himself in frustration.

However... as Mudman fell toward the floor, his descent stopped abruptly, once again hovering inches from the ground, much to Kyo's chagrin.

"N-no way!!"

"And once again, Mudman stops from touching the floor!" Ele gasped... she then looked to Gai, "Um, Tendo-kun, is this allowed?"

"Pretty much," Gai said, rubbing his chin, "Hmmm... I think the rules did state that you have to avoid touching the floor by any means possible, as well... so if you have to float to do it, I guess that makes it pretty okay."

Mudman floated back up into the ring, landing back on his own two feet. He then began to tap dance to further mock Kyo... even though he didn't have any shoes on. Look at him, he's just barefoot. And yet, he's tap dancing anyway.

"I HATE TAP DANCING!" Kyo angrily yelled.

Then Mudman starts riverdancing, "How about this?"

"I HATE RIVERDANCING, TOO!"

"I also know how to breakdance. I've won the Annual Spiritual Breakdancing Contest 5 times in a row in my village."

"Your people are so backwards."

"Not quite as backwards as you!" Mudman then said as he dropkicks Kyo in the chest, both feet connecting into his solar plexus. It sent him stumbling backwards for a moment. It was enough for Mudman to start laying into Kyo with his own series of attack, shifting the momentum back in his favor.

"And now the fight has gone back over to Mudman!" Gai said as Mudman swung blow after blow into Kyo's body.

He struck fierce chop into the side of Kyo's neck, following with a strong kick to his gut. Mudman then finished his attack by scooping Kyo up into his mask, and flinging up through the air, sending him flying toward the outside of the ring!

Fortunately for Kyo, he managed to land near the edge of the ring, though the impact wasn't comforting. He hit the back of his head on the edge, which stunned him. He felt as if his world became enveloped in nothing but pain as he rolled over and held the back of his head, clinching his teeth in agony. What's more, it made the injury to his head surge with pain.

Mudman simply stood off some distance behind him, watching as Kyo writhed in agony due to the pain to his head, the expression on his mask never changing...

"Ooh... it seems Kyo has sustained some damage to his head again..." Ele explained, "He looks like he's in unbearable pain!"

"This could shift the momentum further in Mudman's favor, too!" Tendo followed, "For all we know, Mudman might have this fight in the palm of his hand!"

Kyosuke continued to watch Kyo's performance from the balcony along with Batsu and Hinata...

"With the way Kyo's doin' so far, I don't think he has a chance of winning," Batsu said aloud. Hinata nodded worriedly as she watched the fight along with him.

After a moment, Hinata turned to Kyosuke... "You've been awful quiet since this whole match began... in fact, you've been quiet since we got in tonight... what's wrong, Kyosuke-kun?"

Kyosuke didn't answer. He watched the fight go on, his expressionless demeanor never changing, and his attention never wavering. It was as though he was absorbed in watching the fight unfold...

Kyo Kusanagi, by now, has managed to recover enough to get back on his feet, holding the back of his head with one hand. He had little time to react as Mudman rushed in to attack him. However, Kyo dodged the strike, and tried to kick Mudman in the side. However, Mudman caught Kyo's leg in his arm, and twisted his torso around to deliver a side chop to Kyo's ribs. Kyo dropped backwards, and Mudman pounced to slam his feet into his chest.

Kyo, however, rolled out of the way and sprung to his feet quickly. He recovered enough to try and attack Mudman again, and this time he managed to grab a hold of Mudman by his arm and swung him around before hurling him with all his strength outside the ring again!

"It looks like Kyo is still trying to knock Mudman out of the ring!" said Ele, "But..."

Mudman again floats inches from the floor before he can land on it, halting Kyo's plans of victory once more. Kyo was becoming more and more frustrated as this charade continued.

"...it seems that Kyo can't seem to get Mudman to touch the floor!"

As Mudman began to float back toward the ring, Kyo noticed something coming into view underneath him... "What...? What's that?"

As he took a harder look, he finally found out why Mudman was floating... he wasn't actually floating, but it was his spirits, the small strange-looking blue humanoid-like figures, who were catching Mudman in large groups, and carrying him back into the ring! Kyo's eyes widened, having not realized that they were actual creatures...

Mudman was then gently set back on the floor of the ring some distance from Kyo by the spirits. Mudman folded his arms as he looked over at Kyo.

"So I guess you can see them," he then said to him, "Did you think they were just mindless projectiles? You have thought wrongly."

"Wh...what!?" Kyo then began to watch as many of the spirits began to appear all around Mudman.

They were gathering in the hundreds, appearing from out of nowhere. Some of the little blue creatures began to dance, while others climbed up onto other's shoulders to form a tower. Another group of spirits began to play poker, while one solemn one was picking it's feet. Many of the spirits had soon gathered all around the holy warrior, much to Kyo's surprise...

"They are actually much more than that..." Mudman said, "They are the holy spirits of Fah Fa, my lord. The servants who aid me in my battles. They are the ones who give me more strength as needed, who support me in my attacks, and help me when in danger."

".....!!"

Suddenly, two much larger, human-sized forms began to take shape at each side of Mudman. As their appearance became clearer and clearer, Kyo began to recognize them... one took the form of a thin, skull-necklace wearing bald man with markings... and the other was a familiar man who wore sunglasses and had a mohawk... both were smiling as they came into full form.

"Is that... it can't be...!"

"That's right, it's them..." Mudman then said, spreading out his arms. The spirits suddenly took the form of Dhalsim and Jackson respectively, both floating at each side of Mudman, much to Kyo's shock. "Dhalsim and Jackson are here with me as well.  
There's one other person who is here with us, however... someone I think you know."

"Someone I think you know...!?"

"No, someone _I_ think _you_ know." As he corrected Kyo, another human-sized spiritual form began to take shape behind Mudman, floating into view in front of Kyo's eyes. He couldn't believe it once it took full form and took a step back at who it was, his eyes widening in shock...

"No way... it's... Eagle!!"

Indeed. The third spirit at Mudman's side... was Eagle, the man from the first Street Fighter tournament... the man who had become a victim of Rugal Bernstein in the massive Match of the Millennium 2001 tournament that happened those years ago!

What could this mean? What was with all the spirits in the ring? What was going on? And more importantly, what sort of plan does Mudman have up his sleeve, in a non-literal way?

**TO BE CONTINUED SOME MORE...!**


	34. The Weakspot

Kyo could only watch, half in horror, and half in bewilderment, as the spirits, along with the spirits of Dhalsim, Jackson, and Eagle, all stood and floated around Mudman. Though all three were staring at Kyo in an unemotional manner, it was still enough to send chills down his spine...

And here he thought he'd seen everything since his KOF days.

"What's the problem?" Mudman asked him, breaking him away from the silence, "Are their spirits that unsettling to you?  
They're all with me, lending me their strength, for a purpose."

"...!"

"It's true that I participated in this tournament so that I could avenge Dhalsim..." Mudman went on to explain, "however, there's more to it than the revenge of a comrade."

"What are you talking about? G-get to the point!" Kusanagi demanded, raising his fist after having snapped out of his shock.

"I was told by Fah Fa... that I should aid you. I was alarmed to the fact that someone out there was taking advantage of a great power... one that could make him invincible. That very person would be Rugal."

"So... what's this got to do with me?"

"To guide you. You're straying off the path... with that mindset of yours."

"Hmph... and you think I'm the one who's got to stop him, huh..."

"That would be the case. You are the only one who can face him at this point..." Mudman explained, as Dhalsim, Eagle and Jackson all smiled at Kyo just then, "...you are their hope."

"Don't put all that weight on me... I just want revenge on Rugal. The real Rugal, not some stupid clone! And this is my chance..." Kyo then angrily pointed at Mudman, "You and your stupid god... should stay out of my business!"

"I'm afraid there's no backing out for me. Fah Fa had foreseen that you would lose to Rugal."

"What!"

"I was sent to stop you from losing..." Mudman then told him, "and to do that, I must help clear your mind. There's no way around it... I don't want to tell you what to do, but it's how things are."

"Then why me?"

"You're the one who has dealt with Rugal, who has the most experience in fighting him... sure, there could be others, but you were the one who was most dependable in this case. Unless you can stop him here and now, he'll surely learn to fully use that stolen power and it may become too hard to defeat him."

"..."

"I apologize if this battle will get rougher from here... but it's necessary. I must knock some sense into you if my mission is going to succeed." Mudman got back into his fighting stance. The spirits began to disperse... the three deceased warriors then faded shortly thereafter, leaving only the two of them remaining in the ring.

Seeing this, Kyo would also get back into his fighting stance, clinching his teeth out the corner of his mouth as he watched his opponent for any moves he might make...

"Hmmm... it seems that after a short pause... the fight is gonna resume!" Tendo said, as Ele leaned forward a bit to watch, "I wonder what was going on. They seemed to be talking about something..."

"Probably a good thing they stopped now, the crowd was starting to get restless..." Ele then said, "Oooh... Kyo looks like he's more focused than before this time. Will the momentum shift back in his favor?"

"I think it will..." Rugal said with a chuckle.

Immediately, Mudman threw himself at Kyo, unleashing the Mud Cutter attack! Kyo dove to the side to avoid it, and threw several flames at Mudman in the process to catch him in midair while he was still executing the attack. As it connected, Kyo unleashed a combination of flaming strikes into his body that would throw him to the side of the ring.

Fortunately, Mudman recovered enough to prevent himself from being knocked out of the ring's boundaries and promptly got away from the edge. The New Guinean warrior then manages to get behind Kyo, and jams the sharp point of his mask, the nose, directly into his spine before he could turn around, causing Kusanagi damage, and for him to topple forward. Mudman then began to follow up the attack by leaping over him and launching a spirit towards his back, but this was prevented when Kyo rolled out of the way, causing the spirit to explode on the floor.

_He's fast!_ Kyo thought as he began to get back up, _I'm finding it hard to keep up with the guy... he's definitely not what I originally thought of him._

"Not done yet, hm? Let's keep going..." Mudman taunted.

"Tch! Yeah yeah..." Kyo was soon back up to both of his feet... _He's got to have a weakpoint somewhere. If I can find it...  
Wait. Benimaru mentioned him receiving an injury to his back from his previous fight, and that he was still healing... if I can get him there, I can turn this battle over to my side!_

Kyo grinned. Perhaps this battle is as good as his after all... Mudman came rushing in to attack him, and Kyo managed to get out of the way just in time. Rolling to the side, he began to throw flames with as much strength as possible into Mudman's back before he could turn around. Mudman was soon wreathed in flames that singed to the bone and tumbled face-down to the floor of the ring.

Kyo took this chance to unleash an attack towards his back! However, Mudman sprung to his feet, kicking Kyo in the process, which halted his pursuit and threw him back. He recovered enough to land on his feet, holding his chest where he was hit.

He then rose his head to look toward Mudman when he then noticed something that made him grunt in surprise as he stood up. Mudman's back... was totally healed! While there were remnants of the burnt spots on his back, for the most part, it was as though he hardly took damage in his fight with Anji!

"Something wrong, hm?" Mudman then asked without looking to Kyo, "Did you think my back was still wounded? I told you I have many abilities granted to me by Fah Fa. That includes quicker healing, if need be."

_Shit,_ Kyo thought, frustrated, grit his teeth, _and I was hoping I could take him out early... what is with this guy!_

Mudman watched as Kyo got back to his feet and into a fighting stance... "Just keep talking. I'll wipe that stupid grin off your face."

"Well... that would be my mask that's always grinning."

"Same thing!"

Kyo leaps into the air to strike at Mudman from above, but the New Guinean saw it coming and countered by springing into the air and swinging his mask around his head, emitting powerful energy in a circle that caught Kyo in midair, "**-MUD GYRO-**!"

"Hgaaah!" Kyo was sent flying from the attack... Mudman then followed up by unleashing several spirits at him from his mask. They would all grab Kyo before he could touch the floor of the ring.

"Ah! Look, Tendo-kun!" Ele gasped, getting Gai's attention, "It looks like Mudman's rearing up for a new attack!"

Rugal would just watch with a grin...

"Wh-what the...!" Kyo looked on as the bunch of bizarre, bug eyed spirits all hurled Kyo upwards into the air with unnatural strength, high away from the floor. Mudman jumped high after him shortly afterwards.

"This looks like it's gonna hurt..." Tendo then said.

Mudman would take hold of Kyo in the air, locking his arms around Kyo's and pulling them back and began descending with him toward the ring, spiraling in the process with the help of more spirits. "You know, some people call this the Izuna Drop, but I've got my own take on it!" Mudman then said.

Mudman then let go, and his spirits did the rest as he flew off Kyo, "**-MUD DROP-**!" he yelled, as the spirits all slammed Kyo hard by the back of head and neck into the floor with great force! It was enough to cause a few cracks in the floor of the ring, causing pain to shoot up into his spine and all over his body. Kyo's body then fell to the floor as the spirits all disappeared, kicking up dust.

"Oooh! You were right, Tendo-kun! That _did_ look like it hurt!" said Ele, having watched the move execute perfectly, "I bet he's gonna be feeling that in the morning."

"I know how that feels," Tendo nodded, "Landing like that on the ground doesn't tickle!"

Mudman landed shortly after, then turned around to face his fallen opponent, "I hope that knocked some sense into you. C'mon, get up! It's not over!"

Kyo didn't move for a while. He then slowly began to get back up, his body still aching with pain, "Agh... c-crap... gimme a break..." he grunted with pain, "my back's killin' me."

_Why aren't I winning, anyway?_ Kyo thought to himself, _I thought I'd be able to take this guy, but he's just too much! I don't... I don't know if I can win.  
Maybe Yagami and Mudman were right... maybe my hate and anger for Rugal is what's making me lose..._ He then began to try and force himself back onto his feet, _I guess... I have to clear my mind if I want to win a match this important._

"It looks like Kyo is back up!" Ele announced over the roaring crowd, "Wow! The audience is getting really excited at how amazing this match is turning out! I think I'm on the edge of my seat again!"

Kyo turned back to Mudman, grinning, "Heh. Okay. I think I understand now. No more blind fighting, dude... I hope you're ready for me now, because I'm going out with everything."

"I'm glad you could finally get it," said Mudman from behind his mask, "now then... as for being ready for you, I just hope you'll be ready for me as well!"

"Fair enough."

With that, Kyo and Mudman soon rushed into each other, and began unleashing a wild storm of attacks that was beginning the push the boundaries of their limits and was exciting the crowd even further. The other fighters who were watching the fight were becoming more impressed by both warriors. Ryu in particular was beginning to notice how much better Kyo's fighting was getting now that his mind was getting clearer...

As the fight went on, however, despite Kyo beginning to overwhelm Mudman with his assault, Mudman began to return the momentum to him as he countered one of Kyo's attacks and unleashed a fierce blow that sent him reeling. Mudman then wasn't letting up on Kyo, and was once again overwhelming him with his attacks and powers.

_There has to be some way of beating this freak..._ Kyo thought to himself, as he began defending himself from Mudman's latest assault, putting up his guard the best he could. He began to search through his mind for an idea... any idea that might help him bring the fight in his favor.

Then, he suddenly had one... and his expression brightened as it began to come to him, _Wait... I've noticed that Mudman's attacks... like his Mud Cutter, and Mud Gyro all involve his mask... could it be that that mask is what's giving him his power? If that's true... if I can break it somehow, I could weaken him!_

Kyo then caught Mudman's latest strike, and countered with a fierce blow that would send Mudman flying away from him, _That's got to be it! Then, I'll just have to break that stupid mask!_

Mudman was now being overwhelmed once again by Kyo's relentless assault, trying to block as many of his attacks the best he could, _Of course... the question is how._ Kyo then thought as he began unleashing a combination of his numbered Kusanagi techniques, all of them unleashing flame into Mudman to send him some distance away, _Hm... I think I've got an idea. If I can pull it all off just right..._

Kyo then backed up, and proceeded to charge his strength into his right arm, raising it upwards... as he looked as though he were about to unleash a powerful attack, Mudman recovered enough to notice. _That stance... _He thought,_ is he going to use that move now? I won't let him use it... I'll attack him while he's still charging!_

Mudman then dashed at Kyo, calling up a few spirits, "I suppose this may be the deciding blow for the match... very well. I'll play that game too!" Mudman was going to unleash a powerful attack of his own as his spirits all gathered around his limbs and various other parts of his body... all of them were glowing as several of them entered into his mask as Mudman closed in on Kyo... As he got close, the spirits all leapt from Mudman's body to try and attach to Kyo, but suddenly...

Kyo jumped out of the way in an instant just at the last second, avoiding Mudman's possible attack! Mudman had lost focus out of surprise, and stopped just inches from the edge of the ring. The spirits began looking around for Kyo in confusion as Mudman leapt away from the edge... "What... where did he...?"

Mudman continued to look around for a moment till he finally happened to look up, and saw Kyo diving down towards him! "Ah...!"

"I've got you where I want you!" Kyo yelled, cocking back his fist as he closed in on Mudman from above, putting all his strength into his fist, "Haaaaaa...!"

_I... got careless..._ Mudman thought to himself, with no time to get out of the way...

With a fierce yell, Kyo thrusts a flaming fist hard into the forehead of Mudman's mask! It was an amazing impact that could be heard all throughout the arena as Kyo's knuckles collided with amazing force into the mask that Mudman was known for wearing... Kyo then landed on his feet to see the results...

Mudman's mask slowly began to crack open... then, the small crack began expanding and grew in size, and eventually the crack became even bigger. Within moments, the crack was so large that it nearly reached out all around the top of the mask. Mudman cried in shock and held the forehead, the eyes of the mask comically bugging out in pain, "N-naaaaaaagh! My mask!"

Unable to hold onto them with the damaged mask, the spirits began disappearing! Mudman's powers were indeed tied to the mask, and now that it was damaged, he could no longer use it as effectively! Kyo couldn't tell if this was true, but he hoped it was...

Not wasting time, Kyo flew into Mudman with a smirk and began unleashing a fierce combination of attacks into him, "Without that mask's powers, you're no different from a normal human being!" Kyo then yelled, as he unleashed blow after blow into Mudman, with a roundhouse kick, a kick to the back, and a side kick to the shin, making Mudman stumble towards the edge of the ring. Kyo saw his chance to unleash a final blow...

Kyo flew towards him with a fierce kick that would carry Mudman up into the air with him, then he would unleash one more fierce airborne kick before unleashing a final one that would slam into his foe with enough force to rocketing toward the floor outside of the ring! "**-TWILIGHT RIDE-**!"

Mudman would let out a yell as he fell to the floor. Without the spirits to catch him, Mudman crashed hard outside the fighting ring!

However, Kyo didn't realize that he accidentally wound up flying out of the ring too and thus fell toward the floor with Mudman, wildly kicking about the air to try and navigate his descent back toward the ring, and failing miserably. Fortunately for him, however, since Mudman landed first, Kyo won even though he wound up touching the outside floor.

The crowd was roaring with excitement over Kyo's victory... he had won! He was going onto the finals to face Rugal, his eternal enemy!

_**WINNER IS KYO!**_


	35. Ulterior Motives Revealed

The crowd roared wildly as the battle came to a conclusion! Kyosuke up on the balcony seemed somewhat relieved that Kyo had finally won and was proceeding to the final round... Rugal was glad too, grinning to himself as Kyo finally made it. Kyo, looking over to him from afar, exchanged heated glances with him.

"What an amazing display of fighting from both!!" Tendo cried, eyes wide with excitement, "Kyo has managed to win the Ring Out Match and will be proceeding on to the finals to face Rugal Bernstein!!"

"How amazing, so amazing!" Ele shouted, who was also excited by the turn of events,"Oh! I'm so excited to see how this is gonna turn out!!"

"Hmhmhm... I'm glad Kyo could make it." Rugal then said as he began removing the headphones, bidding the announcers goodbye, "Excuse me, but I've got to go. It was great sitting up here with you to observe the match. Take care..."

"Y-you too, Rugal," Ele replied, seeing him off, "Have fun in your match."

Mudman then began to stand up with a grunt... to his surprise, Kyo held out a hand to him... Mudman gladly took his hand, and Kyo helped pull him up back onto his feet...

"Hey, ah... look, this... isn't easy to admit," Kyo then said, glancing off to the side, "But, um... thanks. For helping me to finally understand what was going on with me."

Mudman paused, then, while his hand was still in Kyo's, he began shaking it, "I was only doing what I was told to do. But, I am glad that you have come to your senses." As the two let go of the handshake, Mudman grasped his mask, and began to remove it, "It looks like you found my weakpoint after all... that was a wise move to cut off my powers like that."

"Ah...!"

Mudman had removed his mask, setting it aside, and showing his real face to Kyo, revealing he was wearing a red headband that held his hair back with leaves adorned on it and face paint on his forehead and directly under his eyes. But the most noticeable thing was that there was blood running from his forehead down his face, forking at his nose.

Apparently, the blow to the mask was so fierce that it went through and also caused harm to Mudman's head... despite this, he smiled at Kyo, "I was proud to have fought you with all my might, however, regardless of my role!"

"Mudman..."

"I'll be fine. It's nothing too serious... I've had much worse than this." Mudman the nodded to Kyo, "Your true fight is up and coming, so you should prepare yourself. Don't forget yourself like you were earlier."

"Heh... yeah yeah." Kyo laughed, "I'll make him regret the day he messed with me."

With that, both fighters headed out of the fighting area to relax and recover, the audience wildly cheering for both warriors even after they left... Kyo, heading back to the lockers, and Mudman, taking his mask with him, likely to repair it after it had been damaged.

By this time, Kyosuke and his pals had already left the balcony...

* * *

Kyo entered the room Ryu and the others were... after being greeted, however, he then collapsed onto one knee, his body in pain. Benimaru and Daimon both rushed to his aid.

"Kyo!" Benimaru gasped as he helped Daimon raise Kyo back up, "Are you alright?"

"Agh... yeah... I'm just still aching so badly from that Mud Dropper technique..." Kyo grunted, one eye shut with pain, as Benimaru and Daimon helped seat him on a bench... "My spine and body still hurts all over... it's a really sharp pain."

"Looks like you finally got your focus back, Kyo..." Ryu then said to him.

"I'm glad too. I guess..." Suddenly, two other people entered the room, and everyone turned to notice them, including Kyo, "Uh? Oh, it's you guys..."

It was Athena Asamiya and Shingo Yabuki. Two of Kyo's friends... well, one of them, anyways, as far as Kusanagi was concerned.

"Congratulations, Kyo-kun!" Athena cheered, giving him a bow in greeting, "It looked real tough, but you've hung in there so far..."

"I-I am so proud to have borne witness to Kyo-sama's amazing victories!!" Shingo ecstatically said, raising his fists in the air.

"Stop calling me that," Kyo grumbled at him, "and don't call me 'Master Kyo' anymore either, it makes you look like an idiot. If you do it again, I'll break your nose harder this time. And I will do it, too."

"Y-yessir..."

Athena would shove Shingo against the wall before turning to Kyo, "I bet Rugal is getting ready for you even as we speak... do you think you'll be able to fight him? I keep getting a bad feeling about this whole thing."

"Think so, huh...?" Kyo's eyes would look off to the side, "Now that I think about it, I'm getting that feeling too."

Before Kyo and the others could ponder about it, there was a knock at the door... Reiji Oyama turned his head in it's direction, "Ah... is it room service?"

Batsu then viciously kicked the door right open with great force, where it smashed into the wall and alarmed the other fighters inside! "No, it's not!!"

"You didn't have to do that..." Hinata then said, as she and Batsu stepped in.

"My way's faster."

Ryu immediately recognized them... "Ah! You're Batsu Ichimonji... and Hinata Wakaba. Kyosuke's friends. What brings you all the way out here?"

"Well, more like we were brought along with him..." Hinata explained, much to everyone's puzzlement. Just then, Kyosuke entered the room. His appearance shocking Kyo, who hadn't seen him the way he was even after the Mark of the Millennium 2001 tournament. The others who were there were also surprised to see him this way... except for Reiji and Shingo, who weren't really there, of course... and they didn't know him back then.

"Kyosuke!" Kyo stood up, "Is that you? You look terrible."

"I've looked a lot worse in the mornings..." Kyosuke said, taking the time to adjust the eyepatch half of his glasses a bit, "My fighting days are over. And have been over for quite a while."

"So I guess that means you're not here to compete either, huh."

"I'd love to, but I'm still in no condition to be doing any major fighting. After the Mark of the Millennium tournament, what happened to me there has taken a drastic toll on my body."

"That's right... you fought Rugal, didn't you, Kyosuke?" Ryu then asked him.

_This is the result of his fight with Rugal!?_ Kyo then thought, eyes wide... he hadn't kept up with much of the fights that were going on in that tournament and never bothered to bone up on the records after it was all over, for that matter.

"What a terrible battle that was. Especially with what happened to your partner in the match..." Athena said.

"Your partner?" Kyo looked over to Kyosuke, who looked over in his direction in return.

"I was Eagle's partner."

This took Kyo completely by surprise... he began to wonder what else there was to Kagami's story.

"I'll explain in a bit..." He said, continuing, "Mr. Kusanagi, I have been wanting to speak with you for some time, but I'm afraid interferences and bad timing has prevented me from doing so sooner. It's very important... it's about Rugal."

"This Rugal dude seems to be a popular subject lately..." commented a curious Reiji.

"As well he should be, considering the circumstances," Hinata replied.

"Kyosuke..." Kyo said to him, "Just... how are you fitting into all this anyway? What's going on!?"

Kyosuke paused for a moment, looking off to the side, recalling as much of the events that transpired as he could ... he then glanced back in Kyo's direction, "Well. I know Rugal's secret plan. He plans to kill you."

"!!"

"Hum... if this is going to be between you two... do you want the rest of us to leave?" Daimon asked Kyosuke, who shook his head.

"No. You may stay if you wish." Kyosuke then continued, "I know of why Rugal got himself disqualified from the Mark of the Millennium tournament, and possibly why Eagle was killed... However, there are some things I don't particularly know... so please forgive me if there are any unanswered questions."

"Sure sure, just tell me..." Kyo urged.

"As I mentioned earlier, Rugal's plan was to kill you... I had heard him during a preparation before one of his matches talking to himself of how he wanted vengeance against you for defeating him twice. He felt humiliated, and couldn't live it down... I guess you could say he was consumed with hatred for you."

"....."

"Eagle himself... well, apparently, he knew of Rugal's plan, as he had been secretly tailing him. For what reasons, I wish I knew... I can only assume it was for someone important that he might have been working for.  
When I stumbled upon him talking about it with someone on the phone, he confided in me when he found out. He didn't tell me anything other than he knew what Rugal was up to... he was going to tell you, but we had that match, and we didn't get the chance."

"And... that was the match between you and Eagle against Rugal and his partner, correct?" Athena asked.

"That's right." Kyosuke said, "I can't help but wonder if maybe Rugal had found out about what Eagle was doing, too, and was trying to kill us both so word wouldn't get out..."

"So Eagle trusted you...?" Benimaru asked him, "Why would he do that? Why would he tell you his mission?"

"...I assume... perhaps if he didn't make it, he'd leave it up to me to warn Kyo. Maybe he knew something bad was going to happen."

"So what was Rugal's plan?" Kyo asked Kyosuke, wanting him to continue.

"To get himself out the tournament and go after Akuma. Rugal apparently had some sort of ulterior interest in him," he explained, "although neither I or Eagle were exactly sure for what purpose. The plans seem to be quite obscure...  
It seemed that Rugal's original plan was to kill me in order to get disqualified. He was... quite brutal." Kyosuke's glasses then brighten in the light, hiding his remaining eye, "I lost my left arm to his Genocide Cutter and he gouged out my right eye with his finger... he was going to break every bone in my body too, since he was taking the time to smash me into anything nearby... I... thought I was going to die. For the first time, I began to truly understand what fear was like... not for death, but because of my opponent."

"....!"

"But before he could finish me off... Eagle jumped in and saved me." Kyosuke then said, "I was only conscious long enough to watch the match before seeing Rugal plunge his hand through Eagle's body..."

Kyosuke recalls the image of Rugal's hand going through Eagle's body, into his chest and out his back, Eagle's blood covered Rugal's hand, dripping onto the ground... Eagle had struggled for a moment before dropping his sticks and fell lifeless... he could still hear the clattering of his weapons when they hit the ground...

"It was a horrific scene that was burned into my mind. And apparently, it caused so much a stir that Rugal didn't get the chance to kill me too before he was forced off the fighting grounds," Kyosuke said, "I was hospitalized some time later... my injuries were so bad that I can no longer fight due to the condition my body is now in."

"How terrible..." Reiji then said.

"Wait... Mudman mentioned Rugal is using some sort of power..." Kyo then said, "Do you think..."

"!" Kyosuke's eyes widened for a moment, piecing together what Rugal's plan for Akuma was after Kyo had said that... "It's possible. Perhaps that is why he went after Akuma..."

"Given that he no longer has the Orochi power and all..." Kyo then said. He looked over to Kyosuke, "I guess it makes sense. Do you think... maybe he stole some of Akuma's power?"

"That's very dangerous..." Ryu said, concerned, "I wouldn't exactly know how strong this 'Orochi power' is, but Akuma's Dark Hadou power is very deadly... if Rugal were to learn how to use it..."

"Perhaps that's why he got himself disqualified from the tournament..." Kyosuke surmised, "So that no one could suspect him and he could operate more freely."

"So, then..." Kyo muttered to himself... "I guess Mudman was right."

Everyone looked to Kyo inquisitively... seeing this, Kyo began to explain everything Mudman had told him earlier during his match with him. And Sho Hayate was still screaming about the hamburger he found in his pants, as well, which nobody wanted still. Course, the latter was happening elsewhere.

"It looks like you're the chosen one, huh?" Athena then said, smiling, "I know you can do it, Kyo! You've beat him twice, after all!"

"If Mudman's god thinks Kyo can do it, then I'm sure he's chosen pretty wisely..." Daimon said with confidence in his voice for his friend and team partner in various KOF tournaments.

"Master Kyo can do anything!" Shingo exclaimed with excitement, "He's the grea—"

And within moments, Shingo was knocked halfway through the wall from Kyo's punch.

"What did I tell you earlier, bonehead?" He grumbled, his fist smoldering from the impact.

"F-forgive me..." Shingo weakly apologized from the wall, with a broken nose and missing teeth, his eyes rolled up into his skull.

Suddenly, an announcement came on over the speakers, getting everyone's attention... "Hello! This is Ele! Is this working...? Ah... ladies and gentlemen, I have an important announcement. Rugal has requested that the final match between him and his opponent begin today, as opposed to next week! Mr. Boll has agreed to the demands, and has granted him his request!"

"WHAT!?" Kyo screamed, grabbing the speaker, which began sweating nervously (somehow), "I'VE HARDLY EVEN RECOVERED FROM MY LAST BATTLE!"

"Hey hey, don't yell at me... I'm just doing my job..."

"It seems Rugal is in a hurry to destroy you..." Kyosuke said as he turned to a disgruntled Kyo, "He thinks he'll have an advantage after the beating you took from Mudman."

"Argh, that son of a..." he mumbled in an annoyed fashion, "He's always messing with me!"

"Everything's riding on you... this isn't just a fight anymore," Benimaru told Kyo, "Hey, bud... y'know, I definitely hope you win this in one piece. We still have that rematch to do someday. Don't leave me hangin' on that."

"..." Kyo was silent for a while, staring into space... he then grinned cockily and looked to Benimaru, "HA! Me, die? As if. You can count on that rematch happening as long as I'm still able to fight!"

"The match will begin immediately!" Ele then said through the speaker.

Kyo would then grab hold of it again in frustration, causing it to sweat again, "BUT I'VE HARDLY HAD TIME TO PREP MYSELF!!"

"Hey hey, don't yell at me... I'm only telling you what they told me..."

"Hey, Kyo... before you go out there..." Kyosuke then said, getting his attention, "...promise me something. Kick his butt for me."

"Heh, I'll do more than that..." Kyo replied as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to head out of the locker room. He then stopped at the doorway, and turned to everyone with a cocky grin on his face that was overflowing with excitement and a newfound determination...

"I'm gonna avenge all of Rugal's victims in this fight! Including Eagle!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...!**


	36. Kyo vs Rugal: The Showdown!

Meanwhile, in the arena's boiler room, Akuma was meditating to train his mind and spirit... it became interrupted abruptly when he began to feel a sharp pain again. The same sharp pains from before, only now, they were feeling worse... he held his chest, grunting a bit in pain.

"Ughhh... my heartburn feels like it's getting worse these days," Akuma growled, getting out medicine and taking another pill, "It never used to be this bad before. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten the curry those old Goketsuji twins made. I thought it smelled suspicious..."

Though the pain was so great it was causing him to break out in a bit of a cold sweat, he fought it off and resumed his meditation...

* * *

Kyo was heading out toward the battle area, walking through the hallway that was leading to it. He cursed under his breath, however, that he wasn't given a chance to recover from his earlier match... he could still somewhat feel the pain aching in various areas of her body from Mudman's Mud Dropper technique. He figured it was going to slow him down a bit in his match... if it all didn't get the better of him and worsen during the fight.

Along the way, he spotted Iori Yagami eyeing him as he was leaning against the wall... they exchanged intense glances for a moment in silence. Eventually, the silence would be broken by Kyo.

"What is it this time, Yagami?"

"Nothing much. I'm just hoping you win, is all."

"?"

"If you die here, there won't be anyone left who can keep up with me..." Iori then smirked, "And I'll have been robbed my mission in life."

"So you know too, huh?"

"I overheard a bit of the conversation you had with that Kyosuke guy in the locker room, yes." Iori then turned his head, looking away from Kyo, "Don't forget. We still have a lot of unfinished business between you and I. And I still intend to kill you someday."

"Yeah yeah, whatever..." With a wave of his hand he proceeded on through the hallway and entered the corridor ahead...

"Good luck... Kusanagi," Yagami said as he watched him leave.

* * *

"Well, folks, it looks like you're all gonna see the end match between Kyo Kusanagi and Rugal Bernstein after all!" Tendo said, with Ele next to him at the announcers' table, "This is the conclusive match in the CHANCE TO FIGHT RUGAL tournament!"

"I'm excited, Tendo-san!" Ele cried, her fists shaking, "I'm so pumped up, I feel like I'm going to explode!"

"Hold it in, man, hold it in! We can't have Ele guts splattered all over the table!"

Kyo would be once again greeted by his fans as he entered the stage... the ring from earlier was still in the same spot as before. Kyo's theme song started to play, as well... however, since they couldn't find the CD that had his theme song, they improvised by having several guys who do a cappella vocally reproduce the song, much to Kyo's annoyance.

"And here comes Kyo Kusanagi, ready to fight!" Ele announced, "Ooh, the fire in his eyes is burning hot!"

"I hope that wasn't another dumb joke..." Tendo grumbled, eyeing Ele suspiciously, who just smiled at him. He then heard another theme song start up just then, "Ah! And here comes Rugal Bernstein, the man behind the whole tournament, and the final opponent Kyo has to face!"

Rugal began entering the arena from the other side, a proud and cocky smile on his face as his theme song, "Ketchaku R&D" was playing through the speakers. However, since they couldn't find the CD the track was on either, his theme song was also done in a cappella.

The fighters watching within the locker rooms and on various monitors in the arena were waiting for the match to get started... In one of the locker rooms, Fuuma pointed over to the monitor, "Hey, Mudman, check it out... they're gonna do the match right away like they said."

"I'm a little busy here!" Mudman then said, looking over his shoulder at Fuuma, and holding his damaged mask in his lap with various tools, "I'm trying to fix my mask... I can't very well be the slimy servant of Fah Fa if it's broken." Additionally, there was a pair of bandages placed on his forehead, forming an X... the spot where he was bleeding earlier.

"But Kyo is gonna fight Rugal..."

"Oh, that? It would be inevitable!" Mudman then said as he turned back to his mask, "I've known it was going to happen for a long time already."

"Huh? You're so odd..."

"You are very strange yourself, crimson one."

* * *

Elsewhere, where a few were watching the large TV in the food court, Nabonedo, whose ribs were bandaged and were still healing from Rugal's God Press attack, observed the fight along with Craze and Radel. He has been relatively quiet after he got his injury treated weeks back.

"Kyo, I hope you can avenge Jackson for me, man!" Craze then said, "That asshole needs to pay for what that Rugal punk did to him."

"If only I got to the finals, I could question that guy about the Black Dragon!" Radel growled, "Now I may never get my chance..."

"Say, the big guy has been quiet since he lost to Rugal..." Craze said as he glanced over to Nabonedo, who was eating from a large bowl of ramen he ordered, "You think he's seething?"

"Or... he could just be eating." Radel answered.

"Hm?" Nabonedo then looked over to the two, who were surprised to get a reaction out of him, "were you talking about me? Sorry, I was lost in thought. I was wondering how Kyo is going to defeat him..."

Despite his earlier disposition and how aggressive and intimidating he was in battle, Nabonedo seemed to have a friendly side to him that most people didn't know too well. Perhaps because usually they were afraid to approach him because of his near-beastly appearance and his quiet behavior, especially as a man of few words. But he was actually a friendly man, as well as the loving husband and the father of a child.

After having said his piece, Nabonedo returned to his ramen, much to the slight exasperation of Craze and Radel.

* * *

Kyo and Rugal then entered the ring that still remained from the last match. There was no time to remove it or anything. The a cappella stopped as both men stared each other down from a distance... Kyo glared at Rugal, who returned the favor with a relaxed, smug grin on his face. The air was already getting intense around them. Neither of them said a word as they observed one another, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Man, is the heat rising here, or is it just me? This battle is already getting intense, and the bell hasn't even rung yet!" Gai said, wiping his temple with a kerchief, "Man, it really brings me back to my Buriki One days!"

Ele was leaning forward, eyes wide with anticipation, too focused to respond to Tendo.

Suddenly, the bell rang! Kyo lunged forward with a fierce dashing strike, but Rugal swerved under it and slammed an open palm thrust into Kyo's exposed stomach, sending him skidding back. Rugal ran forward to attack, but Kyo shucked to the side and threw a kick to the side of Rugal's ribs, sending him stumbling to the side, Kyo attempted to follow up the attack with a heel kick, but Rugal blocked it, and once again pushed Kyo away with another palm thrust. Kyo managed to block the attack, but the force still sent him skidding backwards away from his opponent.

"Hmph!" Kyo snorted, glaring at Rugal. Rugal adjusted the collar of his shirt for a moment before beckoning Kyo to attack him with that smug grin again.

Kyo obliged him, running at Rugal with a yell and both began to exchange attacks with each other once again! However, each time, it would end with Rugal pushing Kyo away... which only began to make him angry. Kyo managed to calm down when he realized what Rugal was doing, however...

_This guy is toying with me..._ Kyo thought, beginning to relax his mind, _He's purposely trying to piss me off so I'll make a mistake!_

"Getting cold feet yet?" Rugal laughed, "It's too bad, really... There's nowhere for you to run now, Kyo... you wanted me, right? Now you've got me."

"Oh shut up, already, you pooface!"

"NUH-UH, _YOU_ ARE THE POOFACE!"

"NO U!"

Rugal then charged energy into his hand, and threw it in a large blue wave straight at Kyo, "No, YOU! Here, have a **-REPPUKEN-**!"

"Ngh!" Kyo leapt backwards out of the way of the attack, having lost his focus on Rugal at that moment. In a short amount of time, Rugal managed to leap forward and unleashed a flying kick towards his foe... it struck Kyo right in the side of his jaw, the force sending him flying off his feet. His body twisted in the air for a moment before he recovered and adjusted himself so he could land safely and quickly roll to his feet.

The audience was beginning the cheer for the two fighters.

"It's still early in the match and already it's getting wild!" Gai laughed, "This is exciting!"

"Ooh, yes, I agree!" Ele responded, "I think it's gonna get even more extreme from here!"

"Geez..." Kyo rubbed his jaw with the back of his hand as he stood up, which felt sore after being struck by such a fierce kick, "Rugal's gotten faster than I remember... I didn't even see that attack coming."

"Going to give up yet?" Rugal taunted, "I hope not... I still want to crush you!"

Ignoring Rugal's taunt, Kyo would unleash a flying kick of his own into Rugal's chest, "Knock it off already!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the locker room, everyone was watching on the TV as Kyo and Rugal's match continued on. Batsu was eating a soft pretzel he got from the food court, and Hinata was eating a pizza, both of them sitting afar away from the group on the wooden seats attached to the lockers, but watching the action. Athena was already getting worried for Kyo, as was Shingo, who was biting on his shirt collar. This was mainly due to what Kyosuke had explained of the situation, though... they were a little too worried to eat what food was brought over from there for them.

"Will... Kyo-kun be okay?" She then asked, looking over her shoulder at Kyosuke, who was also watching.

"He should be fine as long as he doesn't get careless..." Kyosuke then said, "although, even with that in mind, there's still a 50/50 chance he could lose if Rugal uses that power he stole from Akuma. But, if he's learned how to completely use it to his advantage..."

"I-I see..." She then turned her head back to the monitor to watch the fight, "Kyo-kun..."

"Master Kyo will never lose!" Shingo then said with his shirt collar still in his mouth, raising a clinched fist, "When the chips are down, he is unbeatable!"

"Kyo's pretty tough, yeah..." Benimaru added his own piece into the conversation, "Rugal's pretty deadly in combat too though, so... maybe it'll be pretty close?"

There was no response as they glanced over at him.

"H-hey, don't be so silent..." Nikaido then began to sweat a little, "When you guys stare at me like that so quietly, it makes me worried too..."

Ryu and Reiji were watching on from a distance... "Is this Rugal guy really that fearsome?" Reiji asked him as he looked over to him.

Ryu nodded to him to answer his question, "I've seen the guy in action. Very powerful, and especially ruthless in combat. At least, that's what I've gathered after watching him fight several times before during the Mark of the Millennium tournament."

"Hmmmm..." Reiji then looked back at everyone once again watching the TV, observing the match, "wish I could've been there to see. I bet it was really neat..."

* * *

Kyo and Rugal's battle paused for a moment as both fighters managed to create distance between themselves at some point. Both were catching their breath a bit, and beginning to sweat. However, their battle was still far from over, and both pretty much knew it.

The fans were roaring and cheering with excitement by now, some blowing airhorns and others waving their signs rooting for the fighter of their choice. Ele and Gai couldn't help but acknowledge it.

"Listen to this crowd," Gai said to Ele, "they're practically surging all over the place! You can feel the energy glowing from them around the arena!"

"I feel the same way, Tendo-kun... this fight's really heated up since it's started!"

"I have the feeling it's only gonna get hotter from here, Ele-chan!" Gai then turned back to the fight, Ele following suit, "Even though it's settled down for the moment, it's only the calm before the storm..."

Rugal would grin just then, "Did you enjoy the warm-up?"

Kyo would just scoff at him, though he didn't make any sort of verbal response.

"This time, the fight is going to get even more serious from here... Kyo Kusanagi!" Rugal laughed, "I still have much more to show you... and much that I have learned."

"Just bring it on, tacoface... I can take whatever you dish out."

Rugal's grin grew wider as he chortled to himself at Kyo's response... he figured Kyo didn't suspect a thing... and was going to be in for quite a surprise later on.

It was all a matter of time... and then, what next?

**TO BE CONTINUED...!**


	37. Everything Comes Together

Zazie and Pielle were watching the fight from within the audience, having managed to get a front row seat of the action to observe it up close... Pielle was almost surrounded in food he managed to get from the food court... it would seem that the Zorroesque man was a deceptively big eater.

"Kyo is doing impressively so far..." Zazie mused as Pielle munched on nachos, "Look at how much better he has been fighting since his tangle with Mudman! I think this could look up for him yet."

"Whatever you say," Pielle said while chewing in-between nachos. He had just finished the whole bag, and after taking a drink of soda to wash it down, he began to focus on eating a large frankfurter in a bun with relish and mustard.

"Chew with your mouth closed..." disgusted by Pielle's lack of manners, Zazie would then look back over to the battle, which had started back up with Kyo and Rugal trading blows between one another around the ring. It didn't seem like momentum was shifting towards either of them at the current time, "Hmm... neither of them is gaining an advantage so far. Though it s still early in the fight..."

"Mm, in my opinion, I think Rugal is going to win..." Pielle said with a mouthful of sausage before swallowing, "I just have the feeling he's got this little showdown in the bag," and then Pielle let out a large open-mouth belch, coyly putting the tips of his fingers to his lips, "Oho... pardon me~"

"For someone who tries to be a suave ladies man, you really need to work on your eating manners..."

As for Kyo and Rugal's battle, it still remained the same. At one point, Kyo began to unleash a combination of flaming Shiki techniques, but midway through, Rugal caught the attack and reversed it, throwing Kyo aside. Kusanagi recovers in midair and lands on his feet, just in time to duck out of the way of a dashing roundhouse kick aimed at his foe. Kyo rolls out of the way, and counters by leaping into the air, hurling flames that spiraled around him into Rugal's body from behind!

"**-100 SHIKI: ONIYAKI-**!" Kyo yelled as he executed the attack. The sudden blow surprised Rugal, catching him totally off guard. Rugal was sent reeling forwards, bathed in flames, which quickly faded as he hit the ground.

He then flipped to his feet and chuckled at Kyo, grinning at him, "Nice shot. It's my turn now..." Rugal then sped toward Kyo with blinding speed, which shocked him, as he had never seen Rugal move this quickly before. Kyo shortly realized he should have been better prepared... as Rugal managed to slam a fierce punch directly into Kyo's solar plexus. The force actually lifted Kyo up a couple inches off the floor, which was enough for Rugal to capitalize on.

Rugal would follow with a fierce blow to Kyo's stomach, then an uppercut to his jaw, and then finished with a roundhouse kick so hard into the side of Kyo's neck it sent him flying outside of the ring. He skidded to a halt after colliding with the hard floor (which wasn't very comfortable to land on) grunting in pain from the blows.

_Oh man... is that a result of Akuma's power...?_ Kyo thought to himself, forcing off the pain the best he could so he could get up, _It's already enhanced his strength... I kind of dread what else he can do with it._

"Ooh, wow, that looked like it hurt!" Ele gasped, "I've never seen someone strike a guy with that kind of strength..."

"It's not pretty, I can tell you that much!" Gai responded, "I think the momentum is shifting in Rugal's favor!"

"Come, Kyo, let me show you what I've learned!" Rugal chased after Kyo just as he got up, throwing a Reppuken at point blank range into his body, which knocked the wind out of him. Rugal then began to use a combination of fierce strikes to pummel Kyo while he was still vulnerable, striking him hard in various spots. Eventually, the final blow would send Kyo spiraling to the floor again, landing face-down. The audience was roaring in excitement yet again!

Kyo would lift himself off the floor, and cough up a bit of blood, which landed in a small pool in front of him. He then rose his head, blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. Rugal was more brutal than he remembered... perhaps he forgot somewhat over the time what it was like to fight the real Rugal, and not clones like he faced a couple times before...

He didn't get too much of a chance to dwell on it, though, as Rugal grabbed a handful of his hair and gave it a yank, making Kyo gasp as he tried to pull him up, "Is it dawning on you that you've bitten off more than you could chew this time, Kusanagi? You may have beaten me twice... but _only_ twice."

"Rrrrrhhh... shut up..."

"No way, I have more gloating to do and you're gonna listen," Rugal then pulled Kyo's head up, forcing him to climb to his feet and growl with pain, "Just let me win, Kyo, so that your defeat will be less excruciating for you. Don't be a hero. You know, I would hate to have to torture you to death to make you realize just how futile your battle with me is... it would sadden me greatly."

"Well you just... go ahead and feel sorry then..." Kyo then turned and slammed a strong flame attack into Rugal's body, catching him off guard yet again, "Because I'm not giving up till I kick your ass!"

"Ungaaah!"

The fans would scream wildly as Kyo began to unleash flaming strike after flaming strike into Rugal's body! After several blows that pushed Rugal back with each impact, Kyo finished with a powerful elbow strike that sent Rugal face-down to the floor!

"Ah! The momentum has shifted!" Gai cried, "Kyo Kusanagi's got Rugal in the throes this time!"

Kyo then sprung into the air, watching as Rugal began to get back up. Bernstein shook his head for a moment before looking up, sensing Kyo coming... he clinched his teeth as Kyo came down upon his body with a fierce dropkick! "**-R.E.D. KICK-**!"

The kick came with such force it sent Rugal back down to the floor! Now Rugal was beginning to get a little frustrated. He quickly got back up, only to once again get assaulted with a furious combination of strikes from Kusanagi! Rugal had no time to react and Kyo was striking without delay into his body at a rate so fast that he couldn't defend against it!

_What... how can he be fighting so furiously?_ Rugal thought, as he then made attempts to block the attacks. It proved useless, as Kyo would strike in places Rugal inadvertently left unguarded due to intense speed that Kyo was striking at him, and was unable to react properly. Eventually, Kyo finished his flurry of attacks by unleashing a flaming punch into Rugal's stomach!

Rugal stumbled backwards and landed on his rear, stunned by Kyo's furious attacks... he soon wiped off the corner of his mouth with his wrist, glaring at Kyo after a pause in order to recover, "It seems... I've underestimated you."

"Just like ya did the first two times."

"!"

"Get up! You wanted to fight me... then fight me!"

"Ragh! You shall get what you asked for..." Rugal then lashed out at Kyo, nearly surprising him, but Kyo sidestepped the attack and axe handle smashed Rugal face-down to the floor again! Kyo was going to follow with a second attack, but Rugal quickly moved out of the way. However, he could not get up in time to avoid a blast of flames that was sent flying at him from the floor!

"**-108 SHIKI: YAMIBARAI-**!" Kyo yelled as he executed the attack. It caught Rugal before he could scramble to his feet, and sent him rolling in flames. Kyo jumped after Rugal again, this time determined to strike him while he was down, but as he closed in... Rugal extended his hand outward and projected a shield with his energy!

"**-DARK BARRIER-**!" Rugal yelled. It caught Kusanagi by surprise. While normally this technique was used to send projectiles flying back at the enemy to surprise them with their own attack, it could also serve as a something of an offensive move as well... considering the opponent was close enough.

And unfortunately for Kyo, he was definitely close enough.

The energy smashed into Kyo and sent him flying into the air. Rugal would get back up and spring into the air to catch Kyo during his descent and held him over his head...

"Fool...! You've made a fatal mistake!" Rugal laughed, then proceeded to piledrive Kyo hard into the floor, using his energy to put more pressure and impact on the slam upon collision with the floor, "**-GIGANT PRESS-**!"

Kyo soon felt the pain from the Mud Dropper technique surge through his entire body once again from his spine, and was in such agony that he couldn't even yell. Rugal let him drop as he let go. The blow hit with enough force to send several cracks along the ground too, just like the Mud Dropper did...

"Ah... that has to smart..." Ele grimaced, one eye shut as she cringed, "Did you see the way Rugal ruthlessly drove Kyo into the floor head and neck first?"

"Indeed, Ele-chan...!" Gai responded, "Let me tell you, when you land on your neck like that, it does _not_ feel good. And when you land with that kind of force, it could possibly paralyze you for life!"

Rugal then towered over Kyo, smiling down at him... he was reveling in the pain Kyo was in from that last attack... it then ended when Kyo spoke... "I know what you did... at the Mark of the Millennium tournament..."

"?" Rugal's smile faded. How did Kyo know about that?

"...you stole Akuma's power... that's why your fighting ability is enhanced..." Kyo then turned his head to look at Rugal, "...no wonder... you are fighting stronger than before..."

"How did you find out?"

"I was told by someone... someone who you don't deserve to know," Kyo said as he began to sit up, despite the pain he was in, "...when I tell Akuma about this, he's gonna be pissed, y'know... if he doesn't find out himself... heheh... then you're dead..." Kyo forced a smirk, chuckling to himself, "But right now... It's me and you, meaning he's going to have to get in line..."

"..."

"U-ughhh..." Kyo then forced himself onto his feet, wobbling for a moment, before standing straight, "I was told... that I have to stop you here and now... so you don't use that power you stole to it's fullest."

"Heheheh... haha... hahaha..." Rugal then began clapping his hands, roaring with laughter, "AHAHAHAHAAA! HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAA! Well done, Kyo, well done! So you figured out the pieces of the puzzle, though you had to get help from a lifeline!"

"So I'm right then..."

"You hit the nail on the head, Kusanagi!" Rugal grinned... "That's right. I stole Akuma's Dark Hadou power. But what of it? I needed it, you see. I had to take it... so I could use it to kill you!"

"So that's why!"

"That's correct! Let me explain something to you, Kyo... about what really happened after the King of Fighters tournament in 1995! I didn't truly die that day..."

"!"

"You thought I disintegrated due to my misuse of the Orochi power..." Rugal then said, grinning an ear-to-ear grin, as he explained his experiences through flashbacks, "I thought I did too, but the truth was, it merely left my body ravaged... I was once again just a normal human, but I was in such a mess, I had to be hospitalized... fortunately, my secretaries found me before anyone else could come to finish the job. I needed to recover... a long time to recover... so that I could get my revenge on you..."

"..."

"You beat me not once, but twice in a row... the second time was the most humiliating loss for me! I could not forgive you... as I laid in my bed healing, I vowed many times to myself that I would find any way to destroy you... that I would find the ultimate way to kill you. However... it would have to take more than skill alone just to crush you. I needed something more...  
That was when I heard of a man named Akuma when watching another tournament going on... and about his patented 'Dark Hadou' energy..."

"And that was when you started making plans to somehow meet him?"

"That's right. However, they weren't working out too well in the development stages. But then... opportunity came knocking on my door; I had been invited to the Mark of the Millennium tournament, and imagine my delight when I found out Akuma was there when I came to attend! However, I could not just take his power and run... not when the tournament was still going on. So I made a plan..."

"The plan to confront him on that rooftop!"

"Yes! So I killed Eagle so I could operate without anyone getting on my case... initially, it was going to be the boy in the white uniform, but Eagle did just as nicely. Either way, it got me disqualified since killing was against the rules. I sent a challenge to Akuma, and he came... and after that..."

"...you clashed with him, and stole his power..."

Rugal nodded, his grin still on his face, "Everyone thought I died that day... and this worked in my favor so that I could be left in peace. To take extra precaution, I trained my mind, body, and spirit while the rest of my body was still recovering from the King of Fighters tournament in 1995. I had to, to become stronger, and to make sure the power I stole from Akuma wouldn't attempt to destroy me like the Orochi power did..."

"You miserable fool..." Kyo then said, his eyes heavily shadowed... "You went through all of that... because you hate me so much?"

"I did, and I have no regrets!" Rugal laughed, "Now I have the power of an ultimate warrior coursing through every fiber of my being, and I intend to use every ounce of it to destroy you here and now!"

Kyo clinched his fist tightly, "What a petty plan..."

"!"

"You know, the reason why you were recovering... explains why I had to fight clones of you. That explains why you weren't dying." Kyo then rose his fist, which was glowing with flames, "You know how much I hated fighting them when they reminded me so much of your ugly mug!"

Rugal frowned, clinching his teeth out the corner of his mouth...

"Rugal... I don't care how many powers you steal... because of such a stupid and imbecilic plan to kill me... I'm gonna flatten you!" Kyo yelled, his determination to fight once again renewed, "You'll be wishing you really did die in the King of Fighters tournament!"

**TO BE CONTINUED! SOME MORE!**


	38. Transformation

Anji Mito, who had bandages wrapped around his torso to protect his injuries obtained from the battle with Mudman, had been observing the fight from high up on the balcony, fanning himself with one of his trademark Zessen fans... he was currently healing from the brutal battle he was in as well.

"This scuffle is getting quite interesting..." he mused to himself as he watched the fight between Kyo and Rugal go on, "It looks like it's going to be close.  
I wonder if That Man will still trust in my abilities even though I lost this tournament..." he then thought, his mind wandering off the fight, "there's still a lot I need to ask him, too. And I would like to help the guy out with whatever's on his agenda..."

Anji would then turn back to the match, "Well, if not, I suppose I can always work on my own. It'd take me longer, but, either way, I'll get the answers."

Kyo, back on his feet, was staring down Rugal... eyeing him with fury in his heart for the man who wanted nothing more than revenge... he cast it aside for a moment to ask him a question, "There's one thing I want to know... what do you know about Eagle?"

Rugal paused in thought for a moment before shaking his head, "I knew nothing about the man. I only knew he was one of the contestants in the tournament."

"That's it? Nothing else? And you're being honest with me?"

"That's _all_ I know. And I am no liar. I don't see a point in lying."

_So he didn't figure out that Eagle was actually keeping tabs on him like Kyosuke suspected..._ Kyo then thought, _I doubt he knew that Eagle and Kyosuke became aware of his plan back then... so he didn't have much motivation to kill Eagle other than he needed a way out of the tournament._

Kyo would then clinch his teeth, _That just makes him more despicable...!_

"I've told you what needed to be told now that you know of my plans..." Rugal grinned, "Not that it really matters, anyway. You're going to die today... Kyo Kusanagi!"

"You're the one who's gonna die..." Kyo growled, as he charged at Rugal. His speed was so quick that Rugal didn't realize he got close to him till the last moment when Kyo slammed a fist into his stomach. The blow hit with such force and caught Rugal so off-guard that he was practically stunned by the blow and backed up a few steps...

Rugal held his stomach in pain, drool running down his mouth while he was stunned from the impact... eyes wide in shock. He then collapsed to one knee, groaning in agony, hanging his head low and clinching his eyes shut from how much it hurt...

"That was for Dhalsim!" Kyo shouted, the image of Dhalsim behind him.

Kyo then ran in while Rugal was trying to recover, and hit him with a very fierce roundhouse kick to his temple while he was still kneeling. The blow sent Rugal tumbling to the side, his head aching with pain from the force...

"And that was for Jackson!" Kyo then said, charging at Rugal while Jackson's image was behind him.

_Is he fighting... using the fighting spirits of the men I defeated!? _Rugal thought while trying to get back up. He then saw Kyo charging at him again. He tried to move out of the way, but Kyo got the better of him and axe kicked him in the jaw, and while he was still reeling, slammed a fist into his solar plexus, causing more agony for the man.

"That was for my father!!" Kyo growled, the image of his father Saisyu behind him.

Kyo didn't let up there. Rugal tried to attack Kyo in retaliation, swinging a fierce kick aimed for his head... but Kusanagi ducked under it and slammed an uppercut into Rugal's jaw before unleashing one of his powerful Shiki attacks into him, pummeling him with a flaming attack that sends Rugal flying backwards again in pain.

"That was for Kyosuke!" He yelled, Kyosuke's image rising from behind him.

_Why...!?_ Rugal thought as his body careened through the air, _Why isn't my stolen power working!?!_

Rugal's body would land and skid to a halt on the floor. He growled in pain as he began to get up, his mind racing with anger and frustration at how Kyo suddenly had a huge lead in momentum and was wondering what he could do to try and counter him. As he turned his head to look to Kyo, he grit his teeth and his eyes widened in shock. For behind Kyo were the spirits of many fighters as he was closing in for another attack. Fighters which he recognized from many previous battles years ago...

"This is for all the guys you turned into statues!!" He yelled.

"Wait wait! Are you crazy!?" Rugal pleaded, "Don't use all of them!"

Then Kyo smashed a powerful flaming fist into Rugal's jaw, "Fine, I'll just use one, you baby!" The lucky fighter who was chosen made V signs with his fingers while he had a 'yay' face on. The others were disappointed that Kyo didn't pick any of them.

The blow hit so hard that a tooth was sent flying out of Rugal's mouth... blood filled his mouth and was running out of it and down his upper lip from one of his nostrils.

Finally, Kyo would run over and grab Rugal, raising him off the floor, and began to charge his energy into this next attack, more than usual... "And this... is for Eagle!!" Kyo yelled, as the image of Eagle appeared behind him. Kyo then let loose his gathered energy into a powerful explosion of flames! "**-****212 SHIKI: KOTOTSUKI YOU****-**!!!"

Rugal's body was sent flying through the air engulfed in flames that singed to the bone... his body soon slammed into the floor and he laid there, as though he were unconscious, as the flames died out...

"I don't believe this..." Tendo said, his eyes bugging comically out of his skull as he leaned forward, "Did you see it, Ele-chan!? Kyo completely _dominated_ Rugal!"

Ele's eyes were bugging out too, also leaning forward, "Yes, I can't believe my eyes! Speaking of which, help me get them back inside, they are getting itchy!"

"Rugal couldn't even get a hit on Kyo..." Gai went on to say, "it doesn't look like he's getting back up... could it be that... Kyo has won the entire tournament?"

After a moment of silence and observing Rugal, Ele, whose eyes are now back to normal, began to look worried, "I don't know... I have a bad feeling..."

Gai leaned over to Ele, his eyes still bugging comically out, which made her reel back a little with a squeak, "What!? A bad feeling?"

Both then looked over at the scene, "Yes, I have the feeling... it's not over yet. That's there's more to it than this... and it'll be bad." Ele then said.

"_Bad_ bad, or _bad_ bad bad?"

"Ummmmmm..."

"Both?"

"Maybe..."

The fans were screaming, blowing airhorns, and cheering for Kyo as he stood away from the fallen Rugal, panting to catch his breath, sweating intensely from the heat of the battle catching up with him... he then smiled in satisfaction... he beat Rugal again! "I've avenged all the people you've hurt... you dick... you got what was coming to you!" He said between breaths.

He then rose an arm into the air, going into a victory pose as the audience continued cheering, already satisfied with what he had done to his eternal arch-nemesis. "Ha! Hahahaha! Yeah! In your face, Rugal! After all your intimidation speeches and blathering about the big bad power you stole, it was useless! You couldn't beat me!"

Kyo's moment of victory wouldn't last long, however... his smile faded, and soon it changed from that of shock as Rugal was slowly beginning to get up, grunting and growling in the process. But that wasn't all there was to it. Rugal's body was also beginning to glow with an unnatural aura...

"Wha-what's going on?" Kyo said aloud as he watched Rugal slowly pick himself back up, "There's no way he can be getting up after all of that..."

"I... can't lose... to Kyo..." Rugal slowly said, raw energy crackling all around him as the aura grew brighter, "...I... mustn't... lose to Kyo... never... never...!"

"Te-Tendo-kun!" Ele gasped, "Look! I knew it! Something unnatural is happening...!"

"What is this fearsome aura I'm feeling..." Gai's eyes were wide in disbelief, sensing Rugal's aura, "No way... Ele-chan, I can feel Rugal's power. It feels like it's changing!"

"Ulp...!"

Rugal was chuckling, his face hidden in darkness, as his aura grew larger and the energy was getting wilder... his breathing was getting heavier, and he was starting to breathe in and out through his teeth (as well as the gap created from his missing tooth!). Gai was right—Rugal _was_ changing!

* * *

"What's happening!?" Athena said, watching with alarm at what was transpiring on the monitor in the locker room with the others, "Kyosuke-kun, what is going on?"

"That's...!" Ryu gasped, watching the action unfold, "It must be..."

"I'm afraid you're right..." Kyosuke added, his expression serious, and yet, worried for what could happen next, "It must be the Dark Hadou power Rugal stole off Akuma... he's become so desperate to destroy Kyo that he's letting it take control of him!"

"Master Kyo...!" Shingo whimpered, his mouth more full of his shirt than earlier, and was chewing on it nervously.

"Kyo..." Benimaru quietly said, worried for his friend and somewhat-rival, along with Daimon.

Athena herself was hoping that Kyo was going to be alright... with the way things were looking all of a sudden, it seemed as though everything could go downhill from here for him...

* * *

"Gouaaagh!!"

In the boiler room, Akuma was broken from meditation once again. This time, however, he was in such great pain that it was stunning him. He fell on his hands and knees, dropping his medicine bottle on the floor, where it bounced along the ground and rolled a short distance away. He gasping and groaning in pain... his face twisted in unbearable agony and breaking out in a cold sweat... he held a hand over his chest, never before feeling such a great suffering from inside of his body.

"What is... going on!?" Akuma gasped, "This... it's not heartburn! It hurts all over... aghh..."

Akuma didn't realize that this pain he was feeling was actually because of Rugal. Because of the fact Rugal had been misusing his power while it was separated from his body, it was causing him enormous displeasure. And now, it has become so unbearable that Akuma's paralyzed...

"Something is wrong," Akuma growled, clinching his teeth hard, confused as to what was happening, "...what is it? What is doing this to me?"

* * *

At the fight... Kyo took a step back as Rugal's aura got larger and was beginning to make dust encircle him... Rugal had his body tucked in, shadows hiding his features... only a glowing red eye could be seen as his body began to change...

"Do you see what's going on here?" Uwe Boll laughed as the film crew recorded the events going on from another part of the arena, ecstatic at how successful this was going so far, "This beats any fancy CGI special effects! And it's a hell of a lot cheaper!"

"I-I'd say so, sir, but frankly, this is scaring me..." One of the cameramen said.

"Man it up, or I'll 'fire' you..." Boll then said, turning his head to glare at the man, "like I did the last guy."

The cameraman, knowing exactly what that meant, nodded rapidly and kept quiet from there on out.

"Kyoooooooooo...!!" Rugal yelled, veins of energy appearing from all over his body quickly moving all the way into the center of his chest, where a large light was glowing out of it, and was gradually getting brighter, and larger... eventually, Rugal threw out his arms and his folds of his clothing billowed around him once the energy grew large enough and let out a roar as the energy he took from Akuma finally enveloped him...

Rugal was surrounded in a bright flash of light for only a while... when it died down, there was Rugal, his skin darker, his missing eye glowing a bright red, his hair white, and various parts of his outfit torn in places from the sudden burst of energy, one spot revealing the black mesh shirt he usually wore under his shirt. Additionally, Rugal seemed larger in frame than he was previously... his muscle mass had increased, giving him a more menacing appearance, as well as a more intimidating presence.

Kyo's moment of shock continued for a few more moments before it quickly subsided after he realized what just what happened... Kyo recalled Rugal doing something like this too when he faced him for the second time back when he was using the power of the Orochi... and it looks like it's happened again.

"So you've changed, huh..." He said, watching Rugal as he examined himself.

"Hehehehahahahaha...." Rugal laughed, almost maniacally, as he clinched his fists in front of him, "God, this power... it feels great! This is way better than that crappy Orochi power! In fact, I think I will keep it...! Hahahahahahaaahahaha!!"

Ele and Tendo couldn't help but watch the entire metamorphosis unfold... it took a while for them both to shake off the effects of the aftermath, and realize just what was going on now...

"Rugal has... he's changed!" Ele cried, "He's no longer the Rugal Bernstein we all know and love! He looks super-evil now, and to be honest, it's creeping me out!"

"Me too, actually... he's so scary, he's reminding me of the time I fought with Silver!" Gai said, "Man, what a deadly battle that was! I didn't think I was gonna make it..."

"Kind of reminds of Bilstein, myself..." Ele expressed, unable to take her eyes off Rugal's new form.

"Behold, Kyo..." Rugal roared, throwing out his arms as he stood tall, as if to put more expression in his words, "What you see is no longer Rugal Bernstein... I'm a brand new, improved Rugal... I am now **OMEGA RUGAL**!!"

"Oh please, you've used that shtick before..." remarked Kyo.

"Shut up, I like using it."

* * *

Back at the locker room...

"Whoa... what a rush!" Was all Reiji could say, having observed the whole transformation on the monitor, "I've never seen anything like that... well, nothing to that extent... and nothing quite that flashy."

"I've seen Dragon Ball Z lots of times, so I thought it was kind of meh," snarked Batsu.

"I've seen Rugal undergo a transformation like this before..." Athena says, recalling a past encounter with Rugal, "He appears just like that... white hair, a glowing red eye, dark skin... yes! This is his Omega form... when he's in that form, he's twice as dangerous than usual, and more unpredictable! However, when he last went into the form, he had influence from certain powers..."

"In this case, Akuma's." Ryu nodded, "So I take it... he's going to be even more fearsome than he was previously?"

"Unfortunately..." Benimaru added, "That seems to be the case. You don't know?"

Ryu shook his head, "I don't know Rugal that deeply, mind you."

"That's right... you're a Street Fighter character. I forgot."

Kyosuke was beginning to worry for Kyo... _Kyo... you can defeat Rugal even in this form, can't you? Even with Akuma's power inside of him?_

Would Kyo be able to defeat Omega Rugal? That was the question on everyone's minds as Kyo stood before the transformed Rugal Bernstein, now under the full influence of Akuma's deadly power... he clinched his teeth slightly, and got back into fighting stance, ready to take on Rugal...

...though would he be prepared for the worst he has yet to offer?

**OH MY GOD! TO BE CONTINUED!**


	39. It Needs a Mind of Zen!

Kyo Kusanagi was facing against Rugal's 'new and improved' form... which he called Omega Rugal. He was actually really not used to that form... he's only faced the true Rugal in this form only once, and he was a very considerable threat at that time. He figured, maybe because I am stronger, I will be able to take him...

...but there was a side of him that had doubts... what if Akuma's power really only made him that much more dangerous to fight?

"Ahhhh..." Rugal sighed, enjoying the great feeling of power in his body, examining his hands, as though still going over his ill-gotten new enhancement, "What amazing strength... what overwhelming intensity... yes, the Orochi power is nothing compared to this..."

"Are you done talking about your stolen power?" Kyo taunted, "Or are you going to write a soliloquy on it?"

"Hm hm hm hm hm..." Rugal could only chuckle as he faced Kyo, a wicked grin spreading across his face... "Are you in that much of a hurry to die? It's alright... I will oblige you."

"Do your worst!"

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" Rugal said, blazing over to Kyo. Within moments, Rugal, with massive strength, would slam a fist hard into the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of Kyo...

_Okay..._ he thought, _maybe that was a bad choice of words._

Kyo was sent flying right into the wall of the arena, bouncing off it upon collision and falling face down to the floor. The blow knocked him for a loop... and the impact from the wall also knocked him senseless... a leg kicking him in the side would follow shortly afterwards, as Rugal ran over and slammed his foot into him while he was still down, right into the side of Kyo's ribcage. Rugal then followed with a Reppuken right into Kyo's body, which hurt more than usual now with his stolen power flowing through him entirely. It sent him skidding some distance away face-down.

Kyo tried to get back up, but Rugal slammed his foot hard into Kyo's back, digging the heel of his shoe into his spine where the damage from the Gigant Press and Mud Dropper was taking its toll, stopping any attempts to rise back up...

"You brought this on yourself, you know..." Rugal said between malevolent chuckles, "You forced my hand by trying to play the indignant one... I _was_ going to be nice to you, and just going to let you die a quick, painless death, but now it seems my only recourse is to make you suffer before you die horribly!"

He then slams the heel of his shoe hard into Kyo's spine again, making him yell in pain.

"That's right, Kyo... scream!" Rugal laughed menacingly as he began to stomp on him repeatedly, "I want you to scream so everyone in this arena can hear you cry in misery!"

"Aaaaa...!!" Kyo cried as Rugal drove his heel into his injured spine again.

"That's not loud enough! It will never do!" Rugal growled, slamming his foot even harder into his back as he continued to torture Kyo, "I said I want you to_ scream_!!"

Kyo suddenly refused to cry out no matter how much Rugal stomped on him... after a while, Rugal stopped... he was beginning to get frustrated with Kyo's refusal to yell in agony. He thought of just killing him then and there and ending him out of rage, but he quickly began to change his mind...

...yes... there was another way Rugal could make him scream. His smile became a wide, toothy grin as he kicked Kyo in the side enough to make him turn over onto his back, and looked down on him as he was still gasping in pain, "Kyo... I can see that you are being defiant... you must really want me to kill you. Well, I promised I would make you suffer miserably first... and I do keep my promises, boy."

Rugal then rose his right hand... and held it over Kyo's chest, "I'm sure you remember that when I tried to take you with me when you beat me in my first King of Fighters tournament, I lost my right hand in the explosion, yes?"

Kyo didn't answer... or even look at Rugal, as he was still in pain. This didn't matter to him, though, as he continued on.

"Well... I'm sure you remember that I got it replaced with cybernetics." Rugal then thrusts his hand into Kyo's chest, ramming his fingers into his body with such force that his fingers practically plunged deep into Kyo's flesh! The pain caused him to cry out again, blood running into his shirt and staining it red as his fingers dug in...

Rugal would then follow this by releasing powerful electric shocks from the cybernetic hand into Kyo's body! Powerful volts would course through Kyo's body while he was pinned down, paralyzing him with pain, and this time, making him scream.

"Yes! Yes! That's more like it!" Rugal yelled, "SCREAAAAM!"

* * *

In the locker room...

"MASTER KYOOOO!!" Shingo screamed, grabbing hold of the TV monitor, and yelling at it, fearing Kyo's life "Don't die!!"

And then suddenly, Athena kicked him off, sending Shingo crashing into stuff, and grabbed hold of it shortly after, "No, Kyo-kun!! Get up, please!!"

She would then be pushed off by Benimaru, causing her to tumble away, and grabbed the TV too, "Damn it, Kyo! You have to beat him!!" He yelled at it.

Then Kyosuke would bump Benimaru off the TV, making him roll off to the side, and he grabbed the TV too. However, he stopped, and began to sweatdrop with an embarrassed look on his face, "...what am I doing?"

Suddenly, all four people began to fight over the TV, crowding each other in order to get right in front of it! The others had begun to have enough of it, though... "Do you guys mind?" Reiji asked among them, "You're obscuring the view."

Realizing what they were doing, all four got up and began bowing repeatedly in apology. "We're sorry. Please forgive us..." Benimaru asked apologetically.

"I'd have expected that kind of behavior more from Batsu..." Hinata said, sweatdropping at Kyosuke. Batsu grumbled, while Kyosuke sweatdropped as well.

"I didn't know Rugal could generate electricity..." Ryu then said as he observed what Rugal was doing to torture Kyo.

"That's thanks to the cybernetic hand he's got replacing his right forearm," Athena Asamiya explains, "You see, after the 1994 King of Fighters tournament, he attempted to take Kyo, Benimaru, and Daimon with him to a watery grave by blowing up his ship Blacknoah after they defeated him... he failed to kill them, and they managed to get away.  
It was thought that Rugal died with his ship, but in actuality, he survived. However, he lost his right hand as a result, so he had it replaced with a cybernetic one. You can't tell that it's cybernetic right off, though, as he conceals it with synthetic skin so it looks like a normal hand. I guess it's because he's ashamed to have it, or to hide it as a hidden weapon."

"A hidden weapon?" Batsu then asks.

"That's right," Athena went on to say, "That cybernetic hand is capable of generating very powerful currents of electricity. It's like a super-enhanced stun gun of sorts, and from what I've noticed, he often uses it when he wants to gain an edge."

"Or in this case, to torture somebody..." Benimaru said, clinching his teeth uncomfortably.

"How do you know all this, anyway?" Hinata asked Athena.

Athena rubbed the back of her head and chuckled nervously, "Ahaha... well, I did fight him once during the 1995 King of Fighters tournament... I got to experience that dangerous weapon of his up close..."

"Ouch..."

"By the way... the Dark Hadou... that is what Akuma's power is called?" Kyosuke then asked as he turned to Ryu, having been using the term since Ryu mentioned it at an earlier time, though not knowing the gravity of it's power in battle, "Is it truly so dangerous?"

Ryu nodded, "I can vouch... having fought the man myself. He can easily kill someone with that power... I was lucky to have won a fight with him once when he was using it. I'm sure skill played a part in it too, but I survived being beaten up with it."

"Man, that's something..." Reiji scratched the back of his head, "I kinda hope I don't ever fight the guy."

"You don't have to worry about that, he only fights strong warriors who he deems worthy." Ryu answered.

"Oh... well, that's a relief..." Reiji sighed... then he blinked, "wait, are you saying I'm weak?"

In another locker room, Mudman was watching the torture Rugal was inflicting on Kyo, along with a few other fighters... Fuuma was aghast at Rugal's cruelty.

"How sick... I never knew this Rugal dude was such a monster," he quietly said to himself. Mudman was also disgusted by Rugal's tactics, though he was far more worried for Kyo than anything, especially given his role to play in this story...

_Kyo..._ Mudman thought, as if wanting to urge Kyo onward, _You must not fail here. You must prevail and stop Rugal...!_

* * *

"Kyaaaaa~!" Ele cried, grabbing onto Gai's jacket as she watched the torture continue and cringed at the sight, "H-how horrible! Rugal is using inhumane torture against his foe!!"

"I don't like it either, Ele-chan!" Gai said, "Look at how Kyo is suffering..."

"I don't wanna, watching him suffer makes me suffer too!"

Kyo was screaming in pain as Rugal continued to unleash powerful electric shocks into his body... you could smell the burning flesh in the air as the torture continued. Rugal laughed cruelly, amused by Kyo's suffering... "Yes, that is right, Kyo! That's the way to scream!" He shouted, "Just relax and suffer to death... and let the reaper take your soul."

Kyo then stopped screaming, and grit his teeth hard as he began to fight off the pain as the torture went on, "...nuts to that...! I'm not... going to die here...!!"

Kyo suddenly managed to up and grab hold of Rugal's mechanical arm. Rugal then gasped as the electric volts began to flow into Rugal and zapped him as well. Feeling the pain, Rugal let go of Kyo and fell backwards onto his rear... he glared at Kyo angrily as he began to get back up, "How dare you...! You should have just let yourself die like I asked..."

Kyo weakly got to his feet... his body aching a great deal from Rugal's earlier treatment, but still able to fight... blood was staining his t-shirt from the holes made in his chest from where Rugal plunged his fingers, "I will never curl up and die when demanded, slimeball... not for you... not for anyone... you can just go screw yourself if you think that!"

Kyo then ran towards Rugal, who grinned. He then seemed to fade away, leaving behind a trail of shadows as he moved behind Kyo... he realized a bit too late that Rugal got behind him and turned his head... just as Rugal executed his deadly technique, leaping into the air, and unleashing a blade of energy!

"**-GENOCIDE CUTTER-**!!" He shouted, the attack slicing into him and leaving a deep gash in Kyo's back, sending blood flying out of the wound and leaving a large open cut in his jacket. Kyo fell to the floor in pain, blood seeping out and soaking his shirt red even more. Course, you couldn't see this through his jacket... not easily, anyway.

"Da...damnit..." Kyo growled. Rugal then slammed his foot down on Kyo's wound, making him cry out again.

"Hahahahaha, do you see? This is only a fraction of what I can do now, a small demonstration!" Rugal laughed, "Get up, Kyo... I still promise that you will suffer inhuman amounts of horror before you die..."

"Shut up already, damn..." He moaned as he began to force himself back up on his feet. Before he could fully turn to face Rugal, his opponent decked him hard with his cybernetic fist across the face, sending Kyo spinning through the air. Rugal then followed up by unleashing a powerful Reppuken into his body while it was still in the air, causing more damage. Rugal teleports after Kyo, moving in behind him with blinding speed, and throws up a leg. He axe-kicks Kyo high into the air, sending him sailing at least several feet away from the floor...

Kyo was bleeding from his mouth, gasping and coughing as he choked on his own blood for a moment. He began to come back down, thinking to himself, _How do I get into these situations? Really, how?_

Rugal began to power up... he was preparing to unleash a very powerful move that he picked up from watching tapes of Wolfgang Krauser in battle. He spread out his arms, and raw energy encircled and crackled around him as his power flowed into both his hands...

_God, this sucks... Rugal's got some deadly power, and what have I got? Zilch! _Kyo thought as he continued to fall, _...what am I thinking? I can't give up here. There has to be a way to beat this guy... if I can just find a weakness... _

The energy in Rugal's hands were glowing a bright blue color... however, as the Dark Hadou energy began to take effect, it changed it from purple, to pink, and then to a bright red hue...

_...until I find it, I need to give it my all this time. I'm not going to get trounced by this guy! _ Kyo opened his eyes, and began to recover in midair. He swerved his body so he could land on his feet as he touched the ground... as he did so, Rugal then reached the peak of his strength and threw his hands together as he unleashed his dangerous attack towards Kyo!

"**-KAISER WAVE-**!!" Rugal yelled as he let fly a gigantic blast of bright red energy. The fireball was so huge that it seemed twice as big as Rugal himself, and he was generally a rather tall guy. Kyo saw the blast as it was heading toward him, and nimbly dove out of the way, narrowly avoiding the huge blast.

However, the blast careened into the barrier , blowing it apart, and injuring some people in the process! Rugal was a bit surprised at the destruction at first... but then began laughing at this, "Ahahahaha! What power! This Dark Hadou energy is really something! I'm glad I stole this stuff from that fool Akuma!"

Kyo, who witnessed the carnage, then turns his head back toward Rugal, growling angrily, "Bastard... you feel no remorse for what you did!"

"Why should I?" Rugal scoffed, "Humans are such frail, weak beings... they are so worthless and easy to break that I wonder why should I care for their lives. I certainly didn't give a damn when I dipped those fighters in metal long ago..." he then began to laugh again, "Oh, you know what, I just realized after all these years..."

".....!!"

".....when I blew up Blacknoah, they blew up too!" He then cackled maniacally, "The charbroiled pieces of their remains are now sitting at the bottom in that sea! Isn't it wonderful?!"

Kyo's eyes became heavily foreshadowed in darkness...

"Kyo... Why do you continue this fruitless struggle? Look at you... I can tell you're already suffering from the blood loss... your body is a wreck. You were never this bad a condition, my boy..." he taunted, "You foolish, stupid man. Just give up, and die... it is the only option you have. You'll never match me now... not even if you were at full strength!!"

"The more you talk, the more you piss me off..." Kyo growled, fists shaking as he stood back up, "You just go ahead and blabber... not like I care or anything."

Rugal just sighs, "Kyo, Kyo, Kyo... when will you stop this indignity?"

Kyo didn't respond. With a second wind, he began unleashing a furious assault of attacks into Rugal! Rugal was countering and retaliating as well, but Kyo continued to fight onwards. The crowd, awestruck, watched in silence as the two duked it out... even Ele and Gai were at a lost for words!

"Tendo-kun... " Ele said, observing the fight, "I... I am scared. I am worried for Kyo...!"

"Me too... Kyo, you can win!" Gai then yelled, "KYO, KEEP FIGHTING!"

"Yes! Yes! Kyo! Please don't stop!!"

Kyo proceeded to fight with Rugal... it seemed like as if he was about to get an opening at last. However, Rugal saw the attack coming, and capitalized on Kyo's error as he ducked under the blow, and charged up immense power into his right arm. He then dashed forward, and caught Kyo in a clothesline, taking him with him as he sped off toward the wall!

"Now, Kyo... you will DIE!!" Rugal yelled, as he slammed Kyo hard into the wall, causing it to crack considerably with the collision. Rugal didn't stop there, and turned, charging with great force toward the nearest wall, and this time unleashing a powerful red blast of energy that went through Kyo's entire body, and caused the wall to cave in! "**-GIGANTIC PRESSURE-**!!"

Kyo seemingly seemed knocked out... Rugal let his body slide down the wall and lay against it as his body fell to the floor. Bernstein took several steps back, gasping, breathing hard, and shortly after, smiling.

"Now... Kyo... haha... I know you are still awake and alive... now just listen to me... I will spare you from the horrible pain you are in now. I have made you suffer more than enough," he said in between breaths, before regaining his strength, "I'm going to end your life here..."

Kyo suddenly began to move again. Rugal's eyes widened in shock... then narrowed in pure frustration as his enemy climbed back to his feet once more... "I'm not going to die... not before... I kick your slimy ass..." Kyo laughed weakly, raising his head back up to face him... apparently, the blow had also caused the wound he obtained from his battle with Radel to open back up... a river of crimson was running down his face. Despite all this, he grinned, "You don't realize it, but your attacks are getting weaker."

"What..."

"Your last attack there... it hurt, but not quite so bad as if it were earlier. Losing control of the Dark Hadou already, Rugie?"

"Hmph. You think I have lost control?" Rugal growled, "I will finish you now and show you that I am still in perfect control!" He then said, charging up energy, Rugal then proceeded to float quickly towards Kyo, leaving a trail of shadows in his wake!

"I will destroy you with the technique Akuma is most renowned for... Kyo Kusanagi!"

* * *

Ryu recognized this technique as he watched this through the monitor in the locker room...

"Oh, oh..." He said, "He's using Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu!"

"The Shun Goku Satsu?" Shingo asked.

"Yes... it is Akuma's most fatal technique!" Ryu explained, "Where he ends all life in a person in an instant... and if it doesn't kill them, it severely wounds them to where they can barely fight! Only a very small handful of people have ever survived it head-on. If Kyo gets hit with that in his state... he's finished for sure!"

"But how can Rugal use that technique already?" Daimon wondered aloud.

"Perhaps it's due to the Dark Hadou energy in his body... it's already melded with him, and perhaps carried over some of Akuma's techniques over to him as well..." Kyosuke then said, "Though, it's just a theory..."

"I found out all about that technique from my master Gouken when I was still training under him..." Ryu explained, "He must have known I would face Akuma at some point, so he warned me about it...  
The move is said to be based on the Buddhist beliefs that there are sixteen hells. Eight of fire, and of ice, and channels the hells into the user's soul, and unleashes it into the opponent's. The final hell... is the most fatal, and can kill someone who isn't strong enough to endure it. That's what I know about it from what he's told me.  
Granted, he's never really used it on me... and I've never really seen the technique done before... this must be what it's like."

"If it's really so dangerous... Kyo better do the right thing and move out of the way!"

* * *

Kyo was stunned for a moment... Rugal was closing in fast as he floated in towards Kyo. He was moving so fast, Kyo couldn't react in time, especially when he's never seen the technique... he didn't even know Akuma entirely that well, or what other techniques he had, just that he shared a similar fighting style with Ryu and Ken.

Rugal grabbed hold of Kyo by his jacket, and grinned as the world became enveloped in darkness... "Kyo... you will experience... the true hell of this technique!! **-SHUN GOKU SATSU-**!!"

Rugal proceeded to execute all of the techniques, hitting Kyo in various areas with the Dark Hadou energy... he hit Kyo with 15 powerful blows, each one stronger than the last... however... Rugal suddenly stopped... and the darkness faded... Rugal began to clutch his body in pain, stepping back slowly, clinching his teeth hard in agony.

"Whaaaaaaat!?" He cried, "Wh-wha-what is going on!?! Ahhhhh!! My body... it.... it hurts....!!"

Kyo snapped out of it... it all seemed so instantaneous... he felt pain, but it quickly subsided... and soon it was as if he never felt anything at all. He watched as Rugal was yelling in agony, and was squirming around as if he was losing control of something.

"AAAAGHHHH!!! What is happening to me!? M-my body... nnnnngaaahhhhh!!" Rugal then fell to his knees and hands and gasped in pain, clutching his stomach shortly after... the Dark Hadou was reacting to Rugal's attempt at the Shun Goku Satsu... rather negatively. And it was starting to flow out of his body!

* * *

"What's going on now?" Athena asked, watching the scene unfold, "What'd just happen? Rugal grabbed Kyo then... in an instant, Rugal's suffering."

"Ah, yes, that's another thing about the Shun Goku Satsu..." said Ryu, "A great mind of Zen is required. If the person using it isn't very focused, it backfires, and causes pain to the user instead. It looks like Rugal Bernstein has failed to possess one good enough to properly use the technique... let alone very effectively."

"Hey, look at that!" Benimaru pointed out, "That stuff flowing out of Rugal's body... is that the Dark Hadou?"

"Hmmmm..." Kyosuke rubbed his chin in thought, "I would surmise that the technique has caused Rugal so much pain that it's making him lose his grip on the stuff. And that should bring the advantage back to Kyo...!"

* * *

Rugal was writhing in pain as the Dark Hadou was leaving his body... the more it left him, the more Rugal was turning back to his normal self. His body mass decreased back to it's regular form, his skin returned to it's normal color, and his hair returned to it's natural blond... his red eye then faded back to normal color as well... and Rugal laid still for a few moments to recover.

Kyo couldn't believe what he just saw... the Dark Hadou has dispersed itself from Rugal's body! He wondered what would become of it now... he then threw that thought aside as Rugal began to get back up, groaning in pain... he didn't notice he was back to normal right away. When he did, however, he was none too happy about it.

"Wh-what...!?" Rugal gasped, examining himself, "No... NO! The Dark Hadou... it's gone!"

Kyo then grinned, and he began to power up as much flame as he could into his body, "Heheheh... oh, it's gone? Your secret weapon's been dismantled, Rugie. Bad luck..."

"Argh... nnnnngh..." Rugal then looked up in shock as Kyo's aura was glowing with flames, "Damn you... what did you do to me!?"

"I didn't do anything to you, really... I don't know what happened, but at this point, I couldn't give a crap. Anyways... I'm going to finish you off, since you don't seem to be in much of a state to fight anymore."

"Hold it, Kyo!" Rugal then smirked, and yanked out a large switch out of his jacket, and held it up in plain sight, his thumb hovering over the red button on it, "Don't be so hasty..."

"!?"

"During my stay here, I have taken the liberty of lining this whole arena with bombs..." Rugal said, smirking from ear-to-ear, "A little insurance... to ensure that this match _will_ be mine. My little backup plan!"

"You...!"

"Hahahahaha! Yes, Kyo, sorry, but if I have to lose to you again... I may as well just blow you and everyone else in this crappy arena up and take you with me to Hell!"

"You would sacrifice thousands of people here... just to satisfy your own ego? And what will you gain if you kill yourself too!?"

"Idiot. To me... defeat is a fate much worse than death," He then pressed the button on the detonator, laughing wildly, "SAYONARA, KYO!!"

"!!!"

Silence befell the entire arena... there was nothing happening at first... Kyo, Rugal, Gai, Ele, the audience... everyone was froze, as if time had stopped all of a sudden. Nothing happened for at least a couple minutes.

Just then, the sound of a cell phone, playing Ketchan R&D, could be heard. Rugal snapped out of his frozen pose, and took it out of his jacket pocket to answer it, opening it up and holding it up to his ear, "Yes?"

"Mr. Bernstein, I have terrible news," said a voice through the phone, obviously one of Rugal's servants, "...it's about your hideout."

"Eh? What about it?"

"It just blew up."

"Hold up..." Rugal then said, beginning to break out in a cold sweat, "Run that by me again?"

"Your hideout just up and exploded, sire. Taking everything with it, as well... did you get defeated in another match again? Why weren't you inside it when it happened?"

"..." Rugal then realized, at that moment... that he brought the wrong detonator, "...oh... fudgesicles..."

Kyo, having realized this, resumed powering up to where now his entire body was glowing with a bright, flaming aura, flames rising from his body... he then raised an arm, and held a large flame in his hand, "Haha, you really had me there... Rugal... this last blow... is for a very special person... the last person who you caused misery for: ME!"

"Argh!" Rugal growled, eyes wide... it was too late to do anything... "Damn you...!!"

"**-URA 108 SHIKI: OROCHI NAGI-**!!!" Kyo screamed, as he unleashed the attack, and threw out a gigantic wave of flames that would hit Rugal and envelop him entire in flames, burning him to the bone as Kyo unleashed one of his more devastating attacks!

Rugal's body would be sent flying through the air, engulfed in the flames made by Kyo, sailing through the air for what seemed like forever before his body collided with the floor, and the flames dissipated... Rugal was revealed shortly after in all the smoke, his eyes having rolled up into his head, the attack having burned off a few more parts of his clothes, and, from the looks of things, not getting up any time soon... yes, it seems that that final blow knocked Rugal unconscious.

"Heheh..." Kyo then laughed, wearily tilting his head to the side, and weakly raising his fist into the air, "Now... that is three times I've beaten you... Rugal Bernstein."

_**WEENAH IS KYO!**_


	40. Epilogue of Rugal's Tournament

The audience cheered loudly! Confetti rained from the sky! Fighters who had been watching the entire battle cheered as well... Leif, who had been defeated by Mudman, also was cheering, raising his battle axe into the air and letting out a victory cry in honor of Kyo. He had won! He had defeated all the opposition, and claimed revenge on Rugal as his prize at last, and thwarted his evil plans once again!!

"I don't believe it!!" Gai yelled through the speakers, "Kyo Kusanagi has won! He has won the CHANCE TO DEFEAT RUGAL Tournament!! What an amazing display of strength and perseverance from this amazing fighter!"

The audience cheered even louder, whooping, blowing airhorns, and just plain wild with the excitement of witnessing such a battle. In the locker rooms, Athena Asamiya was dancing with Shingo Yabuki hand in hand, singing merrily for Kyo's victory over Rugal!

"No one can beat our main man Kyooo~! He beat Rugal three times in a row! Wahoooooh~!" They sang in unison, as they danced around the locker room in happiness. Just then, Athena paused when she realized she was dancing with Shingo of all people.

This would then prompt her to shove him face first against the wall once again.

Benimaru heaved a great sigh of relief... his tension leaving him as he smiled at Kyo's victory, "That was so close... Rugal's plans have been foiled a third time by the man he hates most."

"Our Kyo Kusanagi..." Daimon laughed, arms folded across his chest, "The one and only!"

Kyosuke closed his eyes and smirked, "Yes. Truly, this is a momentous occasion. I am glad he's stopped him." Hinata and Batsu nodded with a smile... this was the happiest they've seen Kyosuke in a while.

"Man, what a fight..." Reiji said, "We've never had anything like that happen during the Goketsuji Tournaments for the leadership of the clan..."

"Hm, you must tell me about what the Goketsuji Tournaments are like," Ryu then said with a grin, turning to Reiji, "I have only heard bits and pieces of the Goketsuji clan, but not too much."

"Of course. Pretty amazing how that Shun Saka Batsu works..."

"Shun Goku Satsu, you mean."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"YO, I STILL HAVE THIS BURGER IN MY PANTS! COME AND GET IT ALREADY!!" Sho Hayate yelled from some distance away.

In another locker room, several other fighters there were celebrating, Jo Kusanagi and Jago were exchanging high fives, while Sonson was laughing cheerfully at the results. Buntaro and Shintaro were amazed at the battle and were talking about their favorite moments of the tournament. Ryo Sakazaki decided to drink down some sake with Chipp Zanuff, and Makoto gave Ibuki a pizza, as she lost a bet over who would win (she bet on Rugal).

Fuuma was pumped after seeing such a battle, "Man, that was AMAZING! I can't wait to fight in this tournament now," he said, fists clinched in excitement, "When I fight... I'm gonna make it as awesome as this too!"

Mudman smiled to himself, continuing to work on his mask amidst the celebration. He was satisfied. Happy that Kyo has pulled through in the end... happy that his god, Fah Fa, was right all along, that he picked the right man to stop Rugal.

In the hallways, Iori Yagami was also smiling. He didn't bother to watch the battle. But he knew what was going on. "That's right, Kyo... get stronger... so that someday, we can face each other again... and settle more of our business," He mused to himself, "I will kill you yet, I promise you that..."

And somewhere, Rugal's pet panther, Rodem, was hanging it's head in shame, gobbling like a turkey.

* * *

Kyo stood over the fallen body of Rugal Bernstein, who laid unconscious before him. Kyo stepped on the detonator that Rugal carried with him to the arena which he mistook for the one that would blow up the arena... or so he said. Did he really put bombs all over the place? Knowing Rugal, he probably did...

But that was not important at this time.

"Rugal..." Kyo said to him, though he was unconscious, "...you said that defeat is a worse fate than death. Well, so be it. You're not worth the effort of killing... I think Yagami would agree with me on that. With what you've done, you deserve to suffer in your loss.  
...you know, you could have been a redeemable man, if you weren't such a sore loser."

Kyo then fell to a sitting position, just as medics were coming to escort both fighters away, as well as to take care of the people injured by the Kaiser Wave that occurred a chapter earlier. The tournament is over... it has all drawn to a close...

So ends the CHANCE TO FIGHT RUGAL tournament... the tournament within a tournament... and perhaps at this juncture, the STAR tournament will resume. Kyo has won... and more importantly, the future, to a point, is safe for now.

"Oh, god... Te-Tendo-kun..." Ele said between sobs, tears streaming down her face as she watches the medics carry Kyo and Rugal away, "I was so touched by the fighting spirit today, that... I'm practically crying... *sniff!* I've never seen such stalwart stamina..."

"Hey hey, don't get emotional on us," said Gai Tendo, "you must be strong, Ele-chan!"

"Yes..." Ele then said, wiping her tears away, "Tendo-kun... thank you."

"Haha, no sweat!"

"Well folks," Ele continued, back to her cheerful state, "We are happy that you all participated in witnessing this amazing tournament. We hope to see you again soon, and we hope these battles will continue to amaze you!"

"If I were fighting in this tournament, I'd be halfway there already by now!" Tendo laughed, "Good night folks, and have a nice day!"

The night ends on a high note... the tournament draws to a close... and Uwe Boll smiles in satisfaction, as he now has an entire movie to make out of this whole ordeal. All that is left is an epilogue... and then this movie which he recorded through the whole tournament will need editing before it's release. His yellow teeth became visible as he chuckled to himself with his wicked smile.

"Heheheh... this has gone quite well..." Boll mused, "Now I'll show those asshat critics what a REAL video game movie is." He then turned to his men, "Get the stuff ready ahead of time, so we can get to work right away."

"Yes sir." One of the henchmen said. Suddenly, Uwe Boll pulled out a rifle and shot him clean through the brainpan, killing him instantly, and throwing his body to the floor, where blood would ooze out shortly after from the bullet wound.

"Except you. You're supposed to die tonight." He said to the dead henchman.

* * *

The Dark Hadou energy would flow through the hallways of the arena unseen, it's destination seemingly unknown... traveling through the empty corridors, and in ones not so empty that were being handled by the crewmen, unnoticed.

It's destination became clear, however, when it was headed into the boiler room, flowing underneath the door... Akuma noticed it as his pain was subsiding, and looked up to see it moving towards him. He realized it was his own energy, and extended his arm out to it... the energy began to flow back into his body through his arm as it drew closer...

"Mmmm... the pain is gone..." Akuma said, "So perhaps this may be why. A portion of my Dark Hadou energy had gone missing... that may also explain my decrease in power lately. It couldn't have left me for no reason. And no one could have taken it from me so easily... unless... hmmm..."

Akuma thought for a minute, and had an inkling of what had happened, before scoffing to himself and casting his thoughts aside, "It must have been that man. If he tries that again... I will destroy him for his insolence."

And with that... Akuma would get up, and would leave from the boiler room... unnoticed by the stage crew.

* * *

A few hours later, at Boll's castle... Athena, with Benimaru, Kyosuke, and Shingo, all headed down to the medical bay to visit Kyo. When they got there, they head the sound of crashing and banging going on inside.

"Screw you, you quack! No way in hell are you putting those stitches in my head again!!" It was Kyo's voice that was yelling from inside the room.

"Must we do a repeat struggle over this?" Came another voice, which belonged to Faust, "This is getting embarrassing."

Athena slowly opened the door, peering inside to see what was going on. Kyo, whose upper body was cleaned up of his blood, stripped of his jacket, shirt, and vest, and was wrapped up with bandages, was fighting with Faust again, and the nurses were all huddled up against the wall to try and get some space and to avoid getting in the way.

"I'll just let it heal on it's own! It'll be fine!" Kyo yelled.

"It's not going to be pretty if it's left alone. Just let me use these stitches, now..." Faust asked, pulling out a few marker-sized stitching needles.

"Lookit the size of those things! No way!"

"Ummmm..." Athena would then open the door, and step in, and getting everyone's attention... "Is... this a bad time?"

After some time coaxing Kyo to relax... Kyo had gotten onto the examination table while Faust proceeded to look for some normal-sized needles, per Athena's request... the others had came in with her to talk with Kyo over the events that occurred...

"Kyo-kun, I am so glad you pulled through..." Athena said, "I was worried. Actually, we were all worried."

"Yeah," Benimaru added, "I wouldn't have you to spar with to keep me on my toes, you dweeb."

"Want me to cut your hair off a little shorter than usual, tower head!?" retorts Kyo, raising his fist and smirking.

"You just try it!" Benimaru smirked as well, and rose a fist, "I'll shave you bald before ya know it!"

"Kyo-sama!" Shingo cried, "You were amazing in your match!"

Kyo then shot Shingo a death glare, "What did I say about addressing me by those names?"

"Ur... ah..." Shingo then fumbled with his words for a moment, then hid behind Athena, "Um... I-I'm sorry..."

"Listen, Shingo... make yourself useful..." Kyo then told him, apparently in no mood to hit him, "get me something to drink. A cola. I'm thirsty..."

"Ah... yes!" Shingo then leapt out from behind Athena and nodded, "Sure!"

With that, he ran out. Kyo sighed, "Ha... he's a good guy, but man, does he annoy me." He then smiled to himself, "Even though I ache all over, I'm happy... I've avenged everyone. Dad, Eagle... even Kyosuke."

"Hm." Kyosuke smiled as well, and nodded, "You didn't have to, but the thought is appreciated, I suppose. I'm just glad that I managed to tell you in time so that you'd at least be a little better prepared... I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner."

"Naw, don't worry about it... this kind of stuff happens all the time. Say, Kyosuke... what will you do now?"

"Me? I don't know. I suppose I'm going to just live my life in peace. After what happened to me in the Mark of the Millennium tournament, I have no desire to fight anymore... even if I did, my body wouldn't be suited for it."

"You sure? I bet you could still do some techniques despite missing an arm."

"Of course. I've chosen this path. And, I've taken a vow... that doesn't mean I won't fight if I necessarily have to though. Anyways..." Kyosuke would then adjust his glasses part of his eyewear, "I must leave now. My role here is done. Perhaps we will meet again someday, Kyo."

"Heh... sure, man," Kyo nodded, "Just take care of yourself, that's all I ask of you."

With a handshake afterwards, Kyosuke would then turn and take his leave... Batsu Ichimonji and Hinata Wakaba would meet up with him, and the three high schoolers would head out... as they left, Mudman then came in, wearing his mask... it looked as though it still needed further repairs, but so far, it was in better shape than it was earlier. And of course, the bandages on the forehead of the mask were placed there.

"Eh? Mudman..." Athena said, spotting him, "What brings you here?"

"I want to say congratulations to Kyo," Mudman said, "And, that Fah Fa is pleased with the results."

"Fah Fa?" Kyo asked him, glancing over to Mudman, "Oh yeah... your loony god."

"Don't call him loony!" Mudman scolded, having taken a bit of offense at that comment, "He's perfectly sane, I assure you. I would know, since I serve the guy.  
Anyhow, Kyo... Rugal has been stopped. The energy he has stolen, it's unsure what happened to it... but it's unlikely it will cause a problem for anyone like what Rugal was surely planning. He could have done a lot of harm if he learned to completely use it for his own gains."

"Man, I don't even know how powerful that stuff is... but I already don't like fighting it and I don't want to meet Akuma, like, ever..."

"You never know. Our fates are quite unpredictable. We can never be certain of what the future holds... but, we can be prepared for it. With courage... we can stand tall against the unknown."

"Well said," Kyo chuckled, "I guess you're not so bad for a weirdo."

"I want to also say that... like I mentioned earlier, I was happy to have fought with you in that arena. I was honored to help you in this... and despite having lost, I've no regrets. I hope that there will be the chance where we may fight again!"

"Bring it, I'll be waiting for you!" Kyo said, raising a fist.

"I must leave now, and prepare for my own future. Until then..." Mudman then proceeded to depart from the room after saying his goodbyes.

"You know, for a freaky dude, he's not a bad guy at all..." Benimaru commented, watching Mudman leave, "Definitely different from what I first thought of him."

"Kyo-kun, I have to ask..." Athena then turned to Kyo, who looked over to her, "Do you think... Rugal will come back to try and kill you?"

"Probably... now that I've beaten him three times in a row, I'm sure he's not gonna take it laying down..." Kyo said, scratching his head. At one point he stopped and winced when he accidentally scratched the wounded part of his head, and pulled his hand away, "Owwww... but, you know what? I'll be ready for when he tries again."

"Say, you won the whole tournament... so I think that means you get the real prize. I think it was a $500,000 cash prize." Benimaru then said.

Kyo had a huge grin on his face just then.

"Heheheheheeee... I'm a rich man. Now I'll buy myself a huge mansion.... Kusanagi Manor, I like the sound of that!" Kyo laughed, rubbing his hands, already getting thoughts of what he could do with the money... however, one of Boll's henchmen then came in as well, interrupting his thoughts.

"You're here to congratulate Kyo-kun too?" Athena asked him.

"No, just to give Kyo the bills." The man said.

"...bills?" Kyo rose an eyebrow, "What bills?"

"They were delivered to here not too long ago, all addressed to you..." The man said, holding up a box that had tons of envelopes, and dropped them on the floor in front of Kyo, "Apparently, you went on a shopping spree with your credit and debit cards, and you owe all the stores you purchased stuff from $500,000."

Kyo's eyes widened comically at what he just heard and the box at his feet, "What... you mean... but... that's... I'm... back at nothing......"

And then, Kyo, when he realized that Rugal, when had stolen his wallet several chapters back, must have used his cards to charge up a huge bill, threw up his arms and let out a scream of anger that echoed throughout the arena, surrounded in an aura of flames, "GOD DAMN YOU, RUGAAAAAAALLLLL!!!"

Poor Kyo. It seems Rugal had the last laugh on him after all.

**AND THIS CONCLUDES THE STORY... FOR NOW!**


	41. To England!

The next day, at Boll's castle home, the Doctor of Disaster made an announcement; the STAR tournament will not continue in it's usual location. According to a police report, which was conducted by Chun-Li and Solis R8000, bombs had been found all around the arena... which confirmed that Rugal had planted some. Fortunately, he brought the wrong detonator, thus ensuring no one would be harmed.

However, it would be unsafe to continue fighting within the Hyperdrome Arena, and thus it was arranged that the tournament go out on the road. Police officers, along with a bomb squad, would proceed to remove the bombs from the arena, while Boll made his announcement to the fighters who attended the tournament. He also mentioned that there would be an interesting new kind of match that he planned for the next schedule... however, he did not go into any detail.

They all were a bit peeved as well when Boll told them that they would have to pay for their own travel expenses with their own money. However, they eventually had to just deal with it. After a hardy breakfast full of pancakes, the fighters all began to spread out and head off to their next destination: England!

Many would travel individually, but others would move in groups. Ken, for example, traveled with Ryu, and Sakura asked to come along as well, of which Ryu agreed. Kyo went with Benimaru and Daimon (and begrudgingly allowed Shingo to join their group as well). Ryo Sakazaki went with his family who also attended, and Reiji went with Keith, Kurara and Annie. The Kuno brothers, Buntaro and Shintaro, also asked if they could come with, and as long as they paid for their own flight tickets, they could tag along. Both were thrilled to be travelling with Reiji, the man they idolized.

Fuuma suggested to Hanzou that they ask Captain Kidd for a trip to England on his flying pirate ship. He seemed hesitant, but after some talk, he agreed to go. Haohmaru, however, also overheard them, and demanded they take him with him so he won't have to pay for a ticket. Then Karnov and Cham Cham entered the conversation, and also asked to join on the ship. And following that, Zangief, Chipp, Yang and Yun. Needless to say, this really annoyed the pirate captain, who demanded he get compensation for the trouble of giving them a flight later on... they all agreed.

The Goketsuji Twins, Oume and Otane, headed off on their own, unaware of being watched by the mysterious freckled man in the red clothes. What could he possibly want with those two old biddies, anyway? What did they have that made him so interested?

On the airplane that Sho Hayate, Kasumi Todo, Dan Hibiki, Goldor, Biff Slamkovich, and Axl Low took, Mizoguchi was riding on top of it. Rather, he was tied to the top of it , and no one really bothered to notice this. The logic of this is unclear, as it took a lot of rope to get him on it, but really, who cares? It's Mizoguchi. Tied to an airplane. He'll be just fine. The mysterious shrine maiden from early on in the story was also on the plane, enjoying her flight and watching the clouds out the window with a smile.

Johnny himself asked several girls if they would like to ride on the May Ship on the way to England... namely Athena Asamiya, Arina Makihara, Titi, Jam Kuradoberi and Remi Otogiri, along with several others who have yet to be properly introduced. They all agreed, though May herself wasn't too pleased to see him bringing along a group of pretty girls along the trip. While some were okay with this, others, like Chun-Li and Solis, were suspicious of Johnny's behavior. I-No came along as well, if to bother Dizzy, which made her uncomfortable the whole trip...

Needless to say, everyone took their own paths to get there... and there would be no shortage of seeing familiar and unfamiliar faces along the way.

From every path they could possibly take left and right, they went there. Through streets, pathways, shortcuts, and flying schedules, they pressed onward. They went by rollerskates, segways, in cars, in trucks, swung across vines, rode on horses, and launched themselves through the air by firing themselves out of giant cannons.

All fighters love to battle... IT IS WHAT THEY WERE BORN TO DO. Eventually, after many days, they all arrived at their latest destination... good ol' England.

Many of the fighters immediately checked into hotels... since, unlike with Boll's extravagant castle, they can't all sleep all around inside of the place. Thankfully, Boll covered their rooming... at least for now... and only to at least half of the fighters, much to their chagrin. Regardless, they were all glad to finally sit down and relax after so many miles... Athena, in particular, fell on top of her hotel room's bed and sighed in relief into the comforter.

"I'm never riding on that harem ship again..." She groaned, "I still feel like I'm airsick..."

Vanessa immediately came in afterwards, having decided to bunk with Athena... and along the way, stopped to get herself several beers from the bars, and was already drunk, "Hyahahaha!! Woo! English beer is the besht!!"

"At least you were taking it well... oof..."

"Ha! You should relaxsh and enjoy life more! Athena!" Vanessa chuckled, taking another swig of beer, "Wanna beer? It'sh good for ya!"

"N-no thanks... I don't drink... I still feel too sick to drink..."

"Awwww...." Vanessa pouts, "You are no fun... well, unpack for me, I'm gonna go enjoy the night!"

"Huh?" And Vanessa hurls her suitcase (which is actually quite heavy) on top of Athena, who gasps with the weight thrown onto her back as Vanessa runs off out of her room, "Heeeey, maybe I'll get Sheth to drink with me~!"

"...my back..." Athena grunted... sweatdropping.

* * *

Meanwhile in another room, a cute young girl with long brown hair, which was braided in the back halfway down, clad in a blue leotard, and wearing the a white karate gi shirt, sat down on the bed with a sigh of relief. She was wearing a red headband, and matching sneakers, as well. This young girl was known as **Yuri Sakazaki**, the younger sister or Ryo Sakazaki.

"It feels so good to relax after all that walking!" Yuri sighed, "I thought my feet were gonna get blisters."

"At least you were wearing shoes... my feet already have them!" Ryo grumbled, applying medicine to his feet, "Remind me never to take that shortcut again. Or at least wear protection when I travel."

"If only you had gotten nice shoes like mine, you wouldn't be in this mess," said another voice, belonging to an Italian man. He was a handsome, well built man in white pants, matching gloves and shoes, and a blue and white dress shirt, and wearing a gold necklace. His dark hair was bound in a ponytail in the back. This extravagant looking man was Ryo Sakazaki's best friend and rival, **Robert Garcia**, CEO of his organization, the Garcia Foundation.

"Shoes? Real men don't need no stinkin' shoes!" Ryo laughed, "I walk barefoot, and always will!"

"Now you're really ripping off Ryu! You want to be barefoot all the time like him!"

"And you want to be rich like Ken! Take that!"

"Why you...!" Suddenly, Robert and Ryo start throwing fireballs and executing flying kick attacks in the room!

"Whoah! Hey! You guys..." Yuri pleaded, having ducked for cover behind one of the beds as the two traded attacks with one another, "Don't fight here in the hotel room, it's too dangerous..."

Robert already had Ryo in a headlock and was giving him a noogie while he had his head trapped around his arm, grinding his knuckles into his head, "Yeah yeah, Yuri, later, right now, I'm giving Ryo the punishment he deserves!"

"You ass! You stole this from Ryu and Ken too!" Ryo growled, struggling against Robert's hold.

"Cut that out, you're just as guilty! Using flying uppercuts and throwing fireballs the way you do. And that scroungy gi you wear? Obviously just like Ryu."

"Sh-shut up!" Ryo yelled, breaking out of the hold. He then charged up energy and was beginning to glow with an aura... "I'll use my super fireball!"

"Wait, Ryo!" Yuri cried, "Don't use that technique in here, there's not enough room!!"

Robert was doing the same, also powering up, "Oh, so you want to use that move already!?"

"Stop it! You guys!" Yuri shouted, "You'll blow the room up!"

"Haaaaaaaaa....!!" Robert began to yell, getting ready to release the blast...

"Ohhhhhhh....!!" Ryo was doing the same...

"Noooooooo.....!!" Yuri cried, wanting to stop them...

Suddenly, the door was thrown open, and there stood a man in the door who Ryo and Robert instantly recognized, his sudden entrance causing them both to lose their concentration and look over at him. When Ryo saw him, he groaned in exasperation, "Dad... not that again..."

There he was... clad in a white Kyokugenryu karate gi that was showing some age and also barefoot. His face, however, was hidden, as he was wearing a red tengu mask with white hair attached to it... the long red nose shined in the light!

"Fighting like that in this room? How foolish of you two to take it out within here..." He scolded, "...if you're going to fight like that, do it in the hallway!"

Yuri immediately hurled a pillow at the man, "DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM!"

"You dare throw pillows at me, **Mr. Karate**?!" He grumbled.

"Dad, you promised you'd ditch the mask..." Ryo said, sighing... "Take it off already."

"Oh, fine, fine! What whiners I have for children..." He removed the mask to reveal an aged man with brown hair, frowning at the others, "However, keep in mind that promises were made to be broken! I can, and will, do it when I feel like!"

This man is the man who trained the Sakazaki siblings and Robert Garcia in their trademark Kyokugenryu style... his name is **Takuma Sakazaki**, father of Ryo and Yuri.

"You sure you wanna get involved in this tournament?" Robert asked him, "You do know that you're starting to develop health problems lately, right?"

"HA!!" Takuma laughed, "Me, kowtow to deteoriating health? _Never._ A true fighter battles no matter what the odds are!" He then clinched his fist, "Health problems be damned, I will fight until I can stand no more!"

"Careful when you say that, it may actually happen."

"That's the problem with you young people, you don't believe in your elders... just for that... Ryo, Robert... you two are sleeping in the hall!"

"WHAAAT!" They both cried.

"Take your futons and get out in that hall come sleepy time."

"But we didn't bring any futons..." Robert said.

"Well, then, that's not my problem, now is it?"

"You can't do this to us... we have our rights!" Ryo cried.

"You also have your fair share of wrongs! And first thing tomorrow in the early morning, I'm going to make you both train like the dickens till you're on spaghetti legs!"

Robert and Ryo both groaned in anguish at Takuma... Yuri giggled at the two, "Sucks to be you guys, huh?"

"And _you_ will be training with them, young lady."

"Awwww, dad...!" Yuri then puffs up her cheeks, pouting at her predicament, "You're always so harsh..."

* * *

In yet another room, four members of the Goketsuji family, or rather, of the descendants, were beginning to settle in another one of the rooms. Keith settled on the bed and let his duffel bag drop to the floor, "Well, we're here... it was quite a long ways to get here."

"It feels so great to be back home~" Annie sighed, happy to be back in her own home country, "I've missed England for a good while... perhaps I'll have to visit my parents while I'm in the country. If I have the time."

"Ahhh, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time..." He then grins, and turns to Annie, already getting ideas, "Say, Annie... surely, we have the room all to ourselves~?"

"Actually... I'm letting Kurara and Reiji stay in here with us."

Keith looked at Annie with a horrible look of aghast on his face.

"What's with that scary look? They needed a room..."

"At least there'll be Kurara..."

"Don't be getting creepy ideas in your head," She said to him in a bossy tone, letting out a huff afterwards, "Really, you can be such a bother at times..."

"Hey, I find that a cold thing to say... have a little heart, Ann."

The door then opened. Kurara and Reiji leaned in from the door and Reiji rose a hand to greet Annie and Keith, "Hey, you guys," he said, "we're still allowed to rest in here too, right?"

"Of course. Just come in and unpack." Annie said.

Kurara and Reiji, who had his own bag of belongings, did just that, coming into the room. Kurara would lift up her hat for a moment to reach in and take out a small, miniature suitcase. With a twirl of her wand, and a little razzle-dazzle, Kurara turned it into a full-sized suitcase... which just happened to contain Kurara's clothes, and other needs. Having such a powerful magic wand really did come in handy for travel...

"Hehee~n, Kurara's magic is so useful~" She said, as she began to unpack.

"So what are we going to do about the beds?" Keith then asked, noting that there's only two beds in the place, "One boy, and one girl, on each one, is what I say..."

"I'm afraid not~" Annie laughed in a haughty voice, "I'm afraid it's going in a different way... one for the women, and one for the men."

Keith then looked over at Reiji, who looked over at him back... then both looked at Annie, "What? Er... Annie, that idea makes me uncomfortable..." Reiji then said, "Can't we just do it more reasonably?"

"I don't trust you two. Especially around Kurara."

"Hey, don't get me wrong!" Keith then said, a little irritated, "I'm not like that! Don't get such stupid ideas about me..."

"Then why were you flirting with Princess Sissy a while back?"

"......"

Keith then fell silent and coughed after several moments of awkwardness... Annie could tell he was already guilty. Reiji noted his expression, then looked back over to Annie, "Um... I'm not like that either..." He then said, "I'm not even remotely interested in her."

"Hmph..." Kurara snorted, talking under her breath, "someday, there will be lots of men who want to be with Miss Kurara... one of them will have to be my prince..."

"S-say, ah..." Keith then tried to change the subject to deviate from the weird conversation, "Do you know when the next event is gonna start? I heard word that the Boll guy has got something new planned for it or whatever... although I don't know what exactly."

"I think in a couple o' days..." Kurara said, "So we've got some time to spend till then, eh?"

Reiji just yawned a little, "Unnn... I suppose I can just spend that time training."

"You always spend your free time training..." Keith remarked. He then looked over to Reiji, "Say, where's those two kids who were following you around while we were heading here?"

"Oh... the Kuno brothers..." Reiji then scratched the back of his head, recalling what happened with the two boys, "They can take care of themselves, I'm sure. They split from us some time after we got into town and went to get their own hotel room somewhere nearby, I think."

"Isn't this town near the arena we're going to be competing in?" Kurara asked.

"Ah, yes. The Thunderdrome Arena..." Annie nodded, "I believe that's where the STAR tournament is going to continue. I'm curious about the new match that Boll has planned for everyone..."

"Well, we'll find that out in a couple days, now won't we? I doubt he's gonna leak the details to us anytime before then," Keith then began to remove his blue headband, which revealed a scar that was in the middle of his forehead... the details on how he got this scar are unknown. Rather, Keith never talked about it. It was something he kept quiet about, "Anyways... I'm gonna go shower, and get some rest! Getting all the way here wore me out."

"No, I wanted to shower first!" Annie spat, "I paid for our room... so I get to shower first."

"Nnngh... okay okay, fine. You can go first..." Keith huffed, "Just don't take forever in there, okay?"

"And no peeking... or I'll break your face."

"Now really, would _I_ do a thing like that?" said Keith, as he put on his best face of innocence.

"Yes."

_Damn, she knows me too well..._ He thought, sweatdropping while watching Annie head off into the bathroom with her toiletry bag. Kurara just giggled at him.

Many of the other fighters who were participating would also proceed head to their rented rooms within the various motels and hotels that were around the area, wanting to get some much needed rest for their upcoming surprise which Uwe Boll refused to speak about... what will it be? What will happen? Will it be epic? Or will it just be something really stupid? Or both? No one knows... not even the gods. For Uwe Boll's plans defy all reality and logic.

But there is only one thing that can be certain: There's going to be fighting. Lots of it.


	42. The Maze Match

And so, the few days the fighters had to spend passed rather quickly. Many trained their bodies for the battles to come... others decided to visit England's locale and get to know the place, as some had never been there before... and others took the time to relax. And one Vanessa was trying all the pubs she can find.

Eventually, it would be time for the fighters to gather in the Thunderdrome Arena, a large, domed area where many spectacular fighting events took place... there were a few tournaments that were held here in many years past. These days, the most use it ever got was during boxing or rugby matches.

But not this time.

It was a couple hours before the arena would open its doors. Various fighters were being led a dully-lit hallway by a few of Boll's men... Sonson, the little monkey girl, who was getting impatient with the waiting, finally blurted out, "Heyyyy! When's this new match gonna begin, huh?! I'm getting tired of knowing when the details are gonna be explained!"

"Please be patient..." Hanzou said, "We're going to find out very shortly."

"We better. I've been waiting days to fight!"

"One who rushes into battle is the one who errs the most..." Dao-Long told her.

"I'm getting pretty excited already," Ryu said, walking with Ken and Chun-Li next to him, "And I'm reasonably curious to see what kind of fight this will be."

"So am I... Boll promised it would be exciting and intense. Especially for us." Ken said, a grin on his face.

The doors at the end of the corridor would then swing open, flooding the place with a bright white light as they entered the arena... there, the fights would gasp as they laid their eyes on what was ahead... while others became puzzled, and some weren't all that affected at all by the sight.

"What the?" Kyo Kusanagi asked, raising an eyebrow, "What the heck is this?"

Before them all stood a tall, warping structure... with a number of various entryways in various sections of the walls that stood in the middle of the gigantic arena. From the front, it really didn't look like much of anything. But, if you were to look at it from above, that would be another story. They began to murmur and chatter in confusion, when suddenly, a loud, angry voice boomed out over their voices, silencing them quickly.

"SHADDUP!" The voice roared. The fighters then look up to see Uwe Boll, standing on a catwalk high above on the ceiling, holding a large megaphone in his hand. Making sure he had complete silence, he then rose the megaphone back up to his lips, "Listen up. This is the spectacular new match I was talking about!"

"Spectacular, maybe!" Ken yelled up at Boll, as he sprung off the catwalk. It seemed as though Boll was leaping to his doom... unfortunately for us all, he turn turned on a jetpack at the last minute, stopping his descent and allowing him to safely fly down to the floor, "But what's the idea behind this kooky thing?"

He then grins at Ken, showing those grungy teeth once again, "What do you think it is, blondie? It's a giant maze!"

"What? A maze?" Keith asked, "This huge thing is supposed to be a maze?"

"Are you thick headed? Yes, jabroni, this is a maze. Allow me to show you all this wonderful little sight!"

A metallic platform underneath the fighters began to rise up as Boll pushed a button on a remote, taking them all and Uwe Boll with them... when it reached its apex, the fighters gasped as the structure was revealed... it was indeed a maze. A very large, twisting, turning, and curving maze, with a large number of entries, exits, and dead ends. They began to murmur and talk again, prompting Boll to yell at them once more with the megaphone... "SHUT YOUR TRAPS!" After it quieted down, he resumed, "This... is my latest creation. The newest addition to the STAR tournament. Feast your eyes... on **THE MAZE MATCH**!"

"You're kidding! What a weird idea!" Chun-Li said.

"I kid not!" Boll laughed, "I had all my men work on this structure day and night until the cows came home! And they did. We made a steak out of one of them, I assure you that much right now."

"How crazy..." Mizoguchi added, "It's making me dizzy just looking at it!"

"As you can see from up here, there are many entries and many exits," continued Uwe Boll, "however, even once you get in, you'll find it rather hard to get out. You can't escape from my creation as easily as you think you can. If you don't believe me, you'll find out once you all get in there."

"You're mad!" Jago cried.

"YES! Mad, and glad!" Boll laughed.

"But what are the rules?" Ken asked, "There's got to be a catch here..."

"They will all be explained in due time. You'll all find them out once we get the match started later tonight." Boll said, grinning, "In the meantime, you all can mingle. Or whatever things fighters like to do."

"I LIKE TO EAT MONAKA!" Screamed Hayate from far off.

"Yeah yeah, good for you. Now then, why don't you all get prepared for the match at hand?"

After being lowered back to ground level, the fighters all left to get ready... Boll smiled to himself as they walked off... he liked where his spectacle was going. Already, people were taking a lot of notice... he was raking in the cash, and he was beginning to get better notoriety. He thought, _let's see what my detractors think of me now, the pig-headed chickenshits._

And then, he began laughing... loudly, at that... at his rising success. He never had this before when making his movies based on video games. But it was beginning to change... with the reputation building around the tournament and its relation to it... he figured people might start to change their opinion of him.

Maybe.

* * *

The fighters who were participating themselves spread out into the various locker rooms and were prepping themselves for the event at hand, while others went to other sections of the arena. Some decided to practice their moves, while a few others decided to spar in order to keep themselves on their toes... and were careful not to exert themselves too much, since they would need all the energy they can.

In one section of one of the locker rooms, Jo Kusanagi (no relation to Kyo), was practicing his attacks to further work on his speed, shadow boxing in order to further hone his skills. He did not notice that a larger man in blue, whose geta were clacking against the floor as he walked, was approaching him... although his sidekick Katsuo, a smaller individual who was wearing a similar gakuran like Jo's and had a somewhat shaved head, did...

"Ah, Jo-san!" Katsuo said, pointing over to the man, "It's him!"

"Huh? Who?"

"So... the Red Panther of Honmoku is here at the STAR tournament as well!" The man said, getting Jo's attention, and interrupting his training. He smirked once he took a look at the man, and folded his arms across his chest, "Hmph. So it's you! I should have figured you'd have come..."

Standing before Jo was a muscular, tough-looking, brown-haired man with something of a pompadour, who wore a open military overcoat with a white interior, and matching blue pants. He also had bandages wrapped around his abs and around his forearms and hands, and was barefoot, except for the geta he wore around his feet... his simple appearance aside, this man was quite a fierce warrior when he was in combat. In other words, he looked much like a stereotypical bosozoku.

"Ah, so it's you again..." Jo said... "Its been a long time."

"Hey, you don't remember my name?" The blue-clad man said, "Let me reintroduce myself, since its been so long since we last met. I am..."

And then abruptly, all at once, Go went into a dramatic pose with a rose in his mouth, the powerful image of the sea flowing behind him in an equally dramatic fashion as he yelled in a booming, echoing voice which made Jo and his sidekick fall over! "_**GO KIDOKORO**__! THE STRONG SPIRIT OF NANIWAAAA!_"

"DON'T BE SO FLASHY!" He yelled as he got back up.

"Jo..." Go then said, still in the pose, his gaze not turning to him, but you could feel the heat from his words... Jo sure could, "...our rivalry is still going strong! After you beat me the last time... I still am not satisfied with the results. I will prove..."

And then, Go went into another dramatic pose of manliness, projecting the image of a field of sakura trees, this time standing on a rock and looking to the sky while a wind blows through his coat and sakura petals rain from the sky, "_...THAT I AM THE STRONGEST MAN IN JAPAN!_"

And then Jo whacked Go in the head with a shovel, "STOP BEING DRAMATIC!" he yelled.

Go, with a large bump growing out of his head, turned back to Jo, "That is the reason I came to this tournament... so that here, we will be able to settle the difference between us once and for all."

"Ha... that suits me just fine. You just wait... I'll prove I'm still superior! No one can beat my speed in battle... nobody, you hear?" Jo then laughed in a condescending tone.

"Oh yeah, there's one other thing I wanted to tell you..." Go then said.

"Ohhhhhh, Joooooooo~!" spoke a female voice in the distance, which was familiar to Jo... upon hearing it, his laughter stopped, and his eyes comically bugged out of his skull in shock.

"...Kisarah is here." Go told him.

"Oh crap..." Jo squeaked, and immediately he turned away and ran off to hide somewhere... Katsuo ran after him, disappearing as well.

At the moment he disappeared, in came a cheerful looking young girl, who looked to still be in high school. She was very pretty. Long brown hair, pretty green eyes that really shined in the light... she seemed like the kind of girl who was popular with others and in her school she was. She was clad in her school's uniform, wearing a yellow vest with a green bow on top of a white shirt and a green and red-trim pleated skirt. She also wore black knee-high stockings and your usual brown shoes. In her hands, she carried a school bag, which carried various supplies inside.

This charming young woman was **Kisarah Westfield**, a high school student from England... and, interestingly enough, has been looking for Jo for quite some time.

"Oh... hello, Go-san..." Kisarah said to him in a cheery voice with a British accent as she approached, "Did you see Jo? I thought I had heard him talking to you just a while ago."

"Yeah, he went that way..." Go then said, pointing off ahead, "If you hurry, you can catch up to him... if you're fast enough."

"Hyo~ho~ho~ho~ho~ho~!" Kisarah laughed, in an almost eerie tone of voice, "Are you saying... that I am weak?"

"H-h-huh?" Go then began to sweat nervously, and quickly changed his tune, "No... not at all... I'm sure you're plenty fast."

"That's what I thought~" Kisarah then smiled warmly at him and gave a polite bow, "I hope you and your gang are doing well. Now then, if you'll excuse me..."

With that, Kisarah left the same way she came in, with the same cheery disposition... after he was sure she was gone, Jo came back out, along with Katsuo... and sighed in relief. "I thought she was your girlfriend?" Go then asked him once he walked back over.

"Well... kind of... maybe. A bit." Jo replied, "Truth is, she's actually really scary... you should know what she's like when she starts getting riled up."

"I think I may have wound up repressing those memories from the time we first met..."

"I was kind of hoping she wouldn't follow me here to this tournament... now I have a real bad feeling she'll do whatever she can to get involved just to get to me." Jo said, scratching his head, "That just makes things complicated..."

And then, Go went into another dramatic pose, with an explosion behind him and holding a kabuki fan in his hand, "_SUCKS TO BE YOUUUU!_"

"CUT THAT CRAP OUT!"

"Ohhh... Jo-san..." Katsuo said, clinching his fists in excitement, "This could prove to be an interesting turn of events!"

"I hope it'll be interesting in a _good_ way..."

Perhaps Katsuo is right... tonight may prove to be entertaining indeed.

* * *

In another part of the arena, in the food courts, which was open to the fighters, Freon, the man from the Ice Province from _BloodStorm_, was chilling (no pun intended) at one of the tables, reading the newspaper and was about to eat a hot dog he bought when a sudden burst of flame flew out and rendered it to ashes... then the same thing happened to his newspaper, making him jump in his chair in shock.

"Rrrrgh!" He stood up angrily when he recovered his composure and saw who it was who threw the fireballs, "Stop doing that, Hellhound!"

Standing before him once again was the man from the Fire Province, Hellhound, Freon's arch-enemy, and vice versa. With a mocking laugh, he points at Freon, "Am I... too hot to handle? Oh, that's a SCORCHER! Ooh, I did it again!"

"Your ignorant puns will be the death of you!" Freon growled, kicking his chair over as he moves over to Hellhound, getting into a fighting stance... "I have had enough of you this day... tonight, Hellhound, tournament or not, I am going to destroy you here and now!"

"Oh, so you're gonna fight now, eh? Good, cause I'm itchin' to make you into a pile of blood and ashes!" Hellhound also began to get into a fighting stance, and the two warriors of opposites began to watch each other carefully, slowly moving to the side while waiting for an opportunity...

"Ever since you began opposing my people on our planet... you have become a grand nuisance..." Freon growled, glaring daggers at Hellhound, "Not one day goes by where your people have not tormented ours!"

"Ha! You're playing it up like you're the victims, but you guys are the ones who were pushing us around!" Hellhound laughed, grinning menacingly from behind his maw-like helmet's fangs, "And then push came to shove, and the rest is history! You should've known this, you spoony bard!"

"Don't... CALL me that!" Freon yelled, leaping at Hellhound with a roar. Hellhound moves out of the way and began unleashing powerful fireballs at his enemy while he landed nearby, but Freon quickly moved out of the way, one fireball reducing a nearby table to cinders. Freon retaliated by throwing ice daggers at Hellhound, but he quickly ducks, and the daggers land in the wall.

The two were about to continue to fight for a moment longer, when suddenly, a large, stocky and muscular man comes in-between them before either can make a move... "This is not the time or place to settle your score..." Said a deep, raspy voice, which belonged to the stocky man.

"Get out of our way, tree hugger..." Hellhound said to him, "This is between us!"

"No one asked for your say in this..." Freon added, his voice relaxing to its usual icy tone, "Get lost."

The man himself was clad in brown pants, orange armbands, and silver armor that wrapped around his muscular torso and chest. His most distrinctive, and peculiar feature, seemed to be wearing a red mask that fit the form of his chiseled face somewhat, and a mound of brown hair that hung past his forehead yet extend far outward... this man was the representative of the Subterran Province on Freon and Hellhound's planet... the man named **Tremor**.

"If you want to settle your differences... you will have a more proper time to do it, if you manage to get into the upcoming match..." Tremor then said, offering what wisdom he could, "And then you will be able to bury the hatchet once and for all, yes?"

The two warriors paused to consider this... and after a moment of silence, decided to agree.

"Very well, Tremor..." Freon said, frowning, "I suppose you do bring up a good point."

"Sure, whatever..." Hellhound scoffed, "But when I get in that match, it's no mercy all the way! The ice man will burn."

"I'm glad you could think with your heads for once..." He said... "Besides, if you kept fighting here, it'd be too destructive to the arena."

Hellhound and Freon soon parted ways... Tremor watched them both leave, his expression never changing. Stern, yet peaceful. He secretly wished the Fire and Ice Provinces could put their history behind them, and finally get along, as their wars were causing harm to the planet they all lived on...

He then held his hand at his stomach after he heard it growl, "Perhaps... I should get something to eat too, while I am here..."

* * *

In another part of the arena, there was some murmuring going on between some of the crew and Boll's henchmen... Ryu and Ken were becoming curious about the sounds that were going on, and set their spar aside to check out the commotion.

"I wonder what's going on over here..." Ken said, as he began to work his way around the crowd. As he did, he finally saw who was approaching the entrance to the arena... in a golf cart, oddly enough. With turbo jets duct taped onto it. And inside of it were two people, one of them larger than the other, and both of them girls. The smaller one hopped out first, and appeared to be a young girl clad only in a blue sukumizu (a school swimsuit), and wearing a red backpack. Her dark hair was cut to collarbone length and at two sections of her head were cat-like 'ears'. She had a big malevolent grin on her face as she pushed her way in through the doors.

"Nyahahahaha! Out of our way, peons! Or you'll regret it!" The little girl laughed, her eyes glaring at the people ahead of her, who began to split up to make room for her. She then turned around to the golf cart, "Hey, come on! Stop sitting there, and get over here! We're finally here after all that travel!"

"Yes, Dr. Kira..." Spoke a more mature voice. Out stepped the second female, who walked over to the younger girl's side. She looked like a full-grown adult, with blue hair wrapped up into two ox horns and covered up much like Chun-Li's... except this woman had more hair showing, and oddly, there were two long cables coming out from the back. She was wearing a white, orange and red Chinese-styled outfit that had a gold trim, with red and white metal padding around her forearms and calves.

"Hmmm... interesting pair." Ryu said, as he examined both girls.

"I've never seen anyone quite like these two..." Ken added, watching as the two girls proceeded to walk on down the entrance.

"Dr. Kira..." The Chinese woman said, in a rather emotionless voice, as she followed the smaller and younger girl, "What will you do about your vehicle?"

"Eh... no problem." The sukumizu girl pulled out a remote, and made the golf cart self-destruct in a ball of fire, making everyone jump from the surprise explosion, "I'll just hotwire another car and we'll improvise from there. So long as _you_ do the driving afterwards, of course, since I'm not old enough to qualify as a driver."

"Certainly."

Ken and Ryu blinked at the two as they moved on, then looked at each other in puzzlement, "Well..." Ken said, "That was... interesting."

"That woman with the ox horns is the really interesting one," Ryu then grinned, "She looked like she's a pretty strong fighter."

"Man, you sure can pick `em, can't ya, Ryu."

"Being able to discern strong fighters at just a glance is one of my specialties..." He went on to say, "After having been fighting for such a long time, I've developed a sort of knack for it."

"As far as strong fighters go, I just fight `em if they challenge me." Ken said as he got back up, and extended a hand to Ryu. He took Ken's invitation, and he helped him back up to his feet. They both looked out to the fire that was already being put out by the staff and henchmen, who were all dousing it with fire hoses and extinguishers, "Should we go and resume our spar?"

"Sure, but let's take it elsewhere this time around," Ryu explained, "In a place with less distractions while the preparations are still going on."

"Yes. Sure thing."

As the two began to walk off, Ken then made an offer to Ryu, "Maybe before the match I'll get you something to eat. It's the least I can do."

"Oh, thanks," He replied with a nod of approval, grinning at his friend, "I appreciate it."

As new warriors arrive, the Maze Match is at hand... it is only a matter of time before things take off, and the fighters battle within the structure. But, the real question is... who will be chosen? Who will be the ones who will compete in this latest match constructed by Uwe Boll?

Time will tell. Yes. Time will tell.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	43. The Preliminaries for the Maze Match

The tournament was once again at hand! Once the arena opened up it's doors, crowds of people came in with their tickets to attend the STAR tournament. The arena eventually became a chorus of voices as it filled up. The fighters themselves getting more excited as the battle began to get closer to starting.

A man who looked almost identical to Terry was overhearing the ruckus from within the locker room... dressed in a white outfit with the image of flames on the torso and a black shirt underneath with red boots and gloves, and long blond hair, turned to Joe and Terry, "Sounds like things are beginning to get started up there."

His name? Andy Bogard. Terry Bogard's younger, and slightly smaller brother.

Joe was wearing his usual attire of his red and gold trunks with bandages wrapped around his feet, ankles, hands, and forearms, tightening the hachimaki headband that he wore around his forehead. He grinned at Andy as he stood up from the bench, "I'm getting pretty excited already! I can't wait to get involved in this match!"

Terry, of course, wore his usual attire of blue jeans, red jacket with a white star in the back, gloves, sneakers, and his red and white cap with 'Fatal Fury' emblazoned on the front. To further differentiate himself from Andy, he wore his hair in a ponytail in the back. He was resting on the bench, laying down on it with the brim of his cap pulled down over his eyes.

"Are you ready too, bro?" Andy then asked him.

Terry rose the cap up to reveal his blue eyes, then he turned to Andy.

"Auvv kaurce Ah'm rehday!" He then said, a grin on his face.

"I AM READY AS WELL!" yelled Hayate from out of nowhere nearby, his sudden yell making Terry fall off the bench in shock.

"Well then, shall we all head out to the battleground?" Andy asked. Joe nodded with a big grin on his face while an irritated Terry picked himself up off the floor.

"Hold it, Andy!" Suddenly shouted a familiar female voice, "You aren't leaving without me!"

The Lone Wolves (and Hayate, though he's really not important right now) all looked over to the one whose voice it belonged to... there she was. Mai Shiranui, in her usual red and white garb, fanning her face with her Japanese fan with one hand, and holding the large red and white-alternating 'tails' of her costume behind her in the other, a cocky grin on her face... "I'm not letting you out of my sight this time. Andy Bogard!"

"Ah... Mai... it's a surprise to see you..." Andy said, laughing nervously, "...I think."

"You _think_?" Mai then got in his face, "You _should_ be happy!"

"Well... I am. It's just that I didn't expect to see you so suddenly tonight. I'm sorry."

Mai then turned, and laughed into the air a little, "Ho ho ho ho~! Well, I can forgive you, because you are such a great guy. And I guess, because I wouldn't be where I am now, if it weren't for you."

"You're welcome. Anyways, if you want to tag along, hurry over."

And then Mai turned around, enveloped in a swarm of thought, _Through this tournament... I feel I will be able to seal the destiny between me and Andy for keeps this time,_ she said to herself in her mind,_ and through fighting... yes, I believe I can accomplish my dream of getting him to realize just how much he means to me! _Mai then clinched her fists tight, feeling a rush of emotion, _Andy... ever since that day we first met... I knew there was a thread of fate between the two of us. A very special one. And as time moves on... I grow more convinced that my assumption of this is true. Perhaps he will eventually realize it as well as this tournament goes on, and then... y-yes...!_

Unable to control herself any longer, Mai immediately sprung forward and blindly glomped the man, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, laughing cutely in the process, and blushing, "Oh... you are so kind... to invite me to go with you! Thank you so much~..."

However, Mai's eyes comically bug out when she realized she was actually hugging Joe Higashi... Terry and Andy had left the room while she was in thought, leaving him in there with her. "Hahahahaha! Hey, babe, I appreciate the affection~!" He said with a laugh, his hands on his hips.

Sho Hayate would watch as Mai angrily decked Higashi across the face so hard it sent him flying out the door and into the hall. Women are so touchy, he thought...

* * *

The Thunderdrome Arena was filled to a large capacity tonight... over 22,000 people attended to watch the fighters compete in this latest match up, and were intrigued at the idea behind the Maze Match, the gigantic structure that stood in the middle of the humongous arena. The crowd was roaring, a chorus of voices waving and echoing throughout the place, as the event began to open up.

"Welcome everyone, to the STAR tournament!" Yelled a voice through the speakers. It was familiar... yes, it was our pal Frank 'Yagami' once again taking the reigns as the commentator, from all the way in the announcer's table. "I'm Frank Yagami and I'm here to put my say in the matches whether you like it or not!"

The audience began booing him.

"OH SHUT YOUR PIEHOLES! Anyways, I couldn't attend the rest of that awesome tournament from a while back because of important family matters and a tournament I got involved in, as well as some updates for my site, so I'm here now to resume my rightful duty! The SUPER GREAT Uwe Boll has a new match planned for us all... THE MAZE MATCH! An event he promises will be very interesting!"

The audience's cheering grew a few decibels for a couple of moments. When it settled, Frank resumed.

"The fighters are coming out right now as we speak! See? Look over there..." He said, pointing out to the large number fighters approaching from all four corners of the arena, waving to the audience as they came out, "Here they are now, speak of the devil! And they all look ready to kick some behind!"

The audience roared once again with anticipation! Once the fighters who wanted to participate were all out, Boll's henchmen came out from various areas, and began to push in large boulders into view, followed by several officials... the fighters all looked puzzled on what was going on, unsure of what to make of this...

"However, in order to determine who exactly will participate in the Maze Match... a preliminary round will be held!" Frank went on to say, "And the rules here are very simple... so simple that retards would be able to understand it!"

The audience then boos him for that comment.

"SHADDUP! Anyways... all you have to do is to make a statue of a man out of these giant boulders to pass! The judges will carefully inspect and check the finished statues for their design and style, and if you score high enough, you're in!"

"Ah..." Fuuma gasped, "This is like when I participated in a bonus round in the first World Heroes tournament!" He then said, realizing what was going on.

"However... you may not use weapons to chisel the rocks, as that would give too much of an edge over the competition. Only your fists and feet are needed for this, as true strength comes not from the weapons, but from within. So if you only rely on your weapons, get outta here! You also cannot help others with working out their rock, and you must complete the statue in 3 minutes! If the statue should break at any point while working on qualifying, you're out. And if you violate any of the rules, you're out."

Already the audience was becoming more interested...

"Anyways... get ready, you guys! BEGIN!"

Immediately, the fighters began to pound repeatedly on their individual rocks, working to try and qualify for the Maze Match, using the power of their brute strength and savvy fighting prowess to do the work in order to get in... those who came in who mained with weapons left, grumbling to themselves that they couldn't use their tools to do it.

Hayate, however, stayed behind. He knew that Fu'un-Ken worked in a different way than most weapon fighting arts... it wasn't just about his boomerang, but also the power of his martial arts... the boomerang was only a form of support. His fists and feet were all he needed to get through this preliminary round. And with that in mind, he began to wail away furiously at the boulder in front of him at an amazing speed.

The sukumizu clad girl from the previous chapter, whose name was **Kira Daidohji**, turned to the woman in the Chinese-styled outfit also from the last chapter and smiled up at her with her malevolent smile, "Alright, listen up. This tournament is gonna pave the way for my world conquest, got it? I want you to get in there and dominate the competition! And this match is a stepping stone to get there, so don't screw up! Besides, a movie starring me will allow me to control the foolish masses with ease."

The woman nodded. This girl, who was introduced near the end of Chapter 42, if you may recall, is none other than **Mei-Fang**, a powerful female warrior of strange origin... her green, emotionless eyes then turned to the large boulder that was in front of her and she stood poised in front of it.

"Get to work, Mei-Fang!"

"Yes, Dr. Kira." Mei-Fang then said... and then got into a fighting pose that belonged to a mystic-looking Chinese fighting style... she was focusing on the boulder in front of her, taking slow and relaxed, yet deep breaths. Her aura was building up for the strike as she hunted for a weakness in the boulder... she stood still for several long, tense moments... Kira was already beginning to get anxious for the results.

And then, after several more moments, Mei-Fang lashed out at the boulder with a palm strike! "HYAAAA!"

The palm thrust struck the rock hard! Mei-Fang froze in the position for a while, before retracting her arm and backing up a bit. Shortly afterwards, the rock would begin to crack all over in a chain reaction, and afterwards, pieces of the rock all fell out from the middle of it, landing in a nice pile all around the rock. What was left was the statue of a man flexing his muscles in a bodybuilding pose. It looked just perfect. The judge, who apparently was Norimaro, turned to Mei-Fang, and gave her a score of 10, the highest it can go, and a sure-fire approval.

"Heheheee~n! Good work, Mei-Fang~!" praised Kira, happy with the results, "You're a shoe-in for sure!"

Mei-Fang didn't respond, but simply nodded. Kira grinned at her, then looked over to the other fighters wearing down their rocks into statues. She clinched her teeth, seeing that the fighters were all making good progress. They may not have worked their statues down in an instant like Mei-Fang, but they were still doing quite well.

This of course, began to get Daidohji thinking... _These guys are all doing way too well! If too many fighters compete... surely one or more of them will end up overwhelming and beating Mei-Fang, and then my plans of world domination through subliminal messaging will be ruined!_

Kira then calmed down and grinned, and reached into her backpack. She pulled out a strange looking ray gun and smiled evilly from ear to ear, her eyes disappearing in a menacing shine of light, _I'm glad I brought this with me for just in case. It looks like I may have to use my special super ray gun after all... heheheheheee! I'm such a genius!_

That was one unique trait to young Kira Daidohji... she had a genius-level intellect. She was a prodigy from birth. Ever since she easily figured out algebra when she was only 3 years old, her parents knew they had something special. Her later tests recorded her IQ to at least 400. There are not many people in the world with such intelligence. Despite this, she was not intellectual in the behavior sense. Which shows right now, despite the fact she is able to craft unique weaponry for various purposes.

With that sadistic smile, Kira ran off and began to use the maze's entrances for cover and pointed her ray gun at Joe Higashi's rock once he completed it and was distracted for a moment. With a single shot, she made the statue's arms drop off. When he turned back to it, he gasped, as the statue was now ruined, and he won't qualify. "Crap! I must have used too much strength... or it could have been a faulty rock." He thought aloud.

Like the wind, and just as invisible, Kira then proceeded to do the same to other fighters while she moved around without being seen... Saizo became depressed that his statue based on his father was reduced to rubble shortly after. Makoto couldn't understand it when the head fell off of hers. Fuuma couldn't believe it after his statue broke off from the waist and shattered on the floor, Oro simply went back to sleep after his statue broke down, and Freon just took his freezing wrath out upon a kitten.

Already it was getting close to the end, and one Kisarah Westfield had not managed to even make too much progress on the boulder she was working on. Her fists felt like they were bruising as she worked on it, and began to sigh, _Ahhh, this kind of hurts... it's been quite a while since I last fought... but if I don't compete, how will I get Jo to take notice of me?_ Other thoughts then began to enter her head, _What if... he's avoiding me because he's holding some dark secret...? What if he's seeing another woman? What if she's stronger than I am?_

Kisarah then began to clinch her fists tight with the thought, _Jo... if you're cheating on me... _

And with a fierce punch, she slammed it hard into the boulder with immense strength! "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

The boulder then shattered... and revealed that she wound up making the statue of Jo Kusanagi, posing in victory. She then sighed to herself after recovering from the shock of her stress. Jo, whose statue already broke, was grimacing from far off at the statue she made...

"She's as bad as the ninja chick..." he said to himself.

After the three minutes passed, the preliminaries had ended. Fighters all around were frustrated at how their statues just inexplicably broke apart for unknown reasons. Originally, if Kira had not gotten involved, over 40 fighters would have qualified for the Maze Match. But, due to the fact that this didn't happen, and that Kira began fixing the results, only a small handful fighters managed to get in... if she had more time, there would have been less than that.

The buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the round...

"Oooh, bad luck for almost everyone in the preliminaries..." Frank then said, "It looks like mostly everyone lost... but, oh well! We've got several fighters here who have qualified for the match. Let's all give them a hand for their hard work and efforts in their success!"

That said, the audience cheered wildly for the fighters.

Of the warriors we know of so far... it would seem that Ken Masters, Mei-Fang, Sho Hayate, Kisarah Westfield, Terry Bogard, and Reiji Oyama have managed to qualify for the match, each of them standing by their accomplished work, with the judges giving thumbs up for each one in approval.

Additionally, Tremor, who was introduced a chapter earlier, also managed to qualify for the Maze Match! This upset both Hellhound and Freon, but they decided they would go for each other's throats at a later time...

It would also seem that Terry Rogers, a wrestler who represented the SNK Wrestling Federation, (and who you may remember being introduced earlier in Chapter 4) had also managed to qualify, much to everyone's surprise, including Biff Slamkovich himself.

There were also four other warriors who had managed to accomplish their own qualification for the upcoming battle...

One of them was a barechested African-American man in a bright yellow jacket and green slacks with the suspenders hanging loosely at his sides, white wristbands, a silver necklace hanging loosely around his neck, and leather shoes, with his hair cut in a flattop. This man was known as **Boggy**, renowned for his superb and unique dancing styles.

"That's **Boggy the Dancing Master**, Mr. Writer Man!" Boggy then said.

Another one of the warriors was a stocky-looking, hunchbacked man wearing silver armor with a green cape over a dark red outfit, the shoulders of the armor very large and with a spike jutting out from each side. He also had on a skull cap that pointed high upwards, as if it looked like a steeple. And in his hands, he was carrying a large spiked hammer that looked to be the same size as him. This man's name was **Blat Vaike**.

One of the others was a tall and slender, though slightly muscular blue-eyed blond woman. She was wearing a legless and sleeveless black leotard with a blue gi top that had red wrappings around the back and shoulders fastened to her waist with a white belt tied at the front. She also wore black gloves, and purple stockings, straw sandals, and a white headband wrapped around her forehead. **Racheal** was her name.

And the last man was a fellow who was wearing a green fighting outfit, the shirt with one side wrapping up around one his shoulders. He wore footwear and wristbands, and a black belt. His hair flowed out toward the back, and was a bright red, somewhat orange color. This man's name was **Klaus Garcia**.

"Now that our representatives have been chosen..." Frank then said, "We can let the Maze Match begin, once the rules are explained. Some of these picks are kind of lame, though. Why couldn't we see the GREATS get in this match! Oh well... at least Ken and Terry are in it."

The audience then boos him again.

"Auuugh, you people have poor taste!" He then yells.

There they were... 12 fighters who would be competing in this new event... the Maze Match. All of them looked out toward the giant structure that stood before them... what craziness awaited them in that thing? And who would survive?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	44. Begin the Search

And so, the 12 fighters was gathered at the front of the maze... each of them having their own unique backgrounds that conveniently ties them to the art form of buttkickery of their choice.

"Before we begin explaining the rules to the Maze Match..." Frank went on to say to the audience, "Let's introduce you all to our lucky fighters competing in this new type of battle! It's only fair that you all get to know them before the battle starts, right? So here they are!"

Already the audience was roaring excitedly.

"Coming from Namco's _Knuckle Heads_... **BLAT VAIKE**!"

Blat Vaike, hailing from Greece, simply laughed a loud, high-pitched laugh. Vaike's background was an anomaly among others... all that is known about him is that he competed in the Knuckle Heads tournament, which was said to have been secretly run by crime lords... this rumor is unfounded at current, however. Vaike's interests are women, money, women, and money... anything he can get for himself, he will take, while laughing. In fact, laughing seemed to be the only way he communicated.

"All the way from Taito's _Kaiser Knuckle_... **BOGGY**!"

"That's **BOGGY THE DANCING MASTER**!" Boggy yelled over at Frank. Boggy was an American artist and musician who also specialized in various forms of dancing techniques. When he began to stumble upon martial arts, he began to combine that with his dancing styles form a unique blend of fighting that has actually proven to be effective in execution. While he preferred to be known as 'the Dancing Master', he had also once been known as 'Boggy the Star' in some circles...

"Here he is, hailing from Capcom's _Street Fighter_ series, which everyone loves, **KEN MASTERS**!"

Ken Masters... who already was well-trained in the art of Karate, and having been taught in the art ever since he was a child. The lessons certainly helped, as he became a fine young man after spending his childhood training with Ryu and his master, Gouken. He wore his usual battle attire, his more kept-up and mended red karate gi, yellow sparring gloves, and black belt kept tied up to hold his gi shirt closed.

"From ADK's _Aggressors of Dark Kombat_... **KISARAH WESTFIELD**!"

Kisarah happily waved to the audience, already working her charms on them. It was the second time Kisarah competed in a major fighting tournament... the first time was some time ago, where she got involved in tournament known only as WAREZ... other than that, the majority of her battles have been in nondescript places, mainly while looking for Jo. She had somewhat coerced him into being her boyfriend... which he likes a little, but for the most part, feels overwhelmed by her.

"From Unico's _Dragon Master_, a game no one knows or cares about... **KLAUS GARCIA**!"

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Klaus grumbled. He did have to admit it was true to a point though. Klaus, hailing from supposedly Germany, though having recently taken residence in America, and trained in martial arts ever since he was young, and at one point even trained with a temple of monks. He once battled against a force of evil, but that was far off and no one really knew what was going on. Other than that, the details on his background were rather sketchy.

"From Examu's _Arcana Heart_... **MEI-FANG**!"

Mei-Fang was something of a mystery among the other fighters... she came out of nowhere, and there wasn't much to go on considering her background. All that is known about her, thanks to Kira Daidohji having bragged openly, is that she knows thousands of Chinese fighting arts... and just as many recipes. This could make her a potentially dangerous foe.

"From Konami's _Martial Champion_... **RACHEAL**!"

Racheal herself was a Japanese-American kunoichi, a female ninja, who competed in a tournament once before. She lost halfway through the tournament, however. Though during her run, she proved to be rather popular among the male fans. She saw the STAR tournament as a chance to continue honing her ninjitsu... especially when she had a few close calls with a ninja clan she seems to be an enemy of.

"From Atlus's _Power Instinct_ series... **REIJI OYAMA**!"

Reiji was excited to finally get his first chance to fight ever since he got involved with the STAR tournament... he was dressed in his usual attire, consisting of black footwear and gloves, and white karate pants with a black belt. He had been looking forward to the opportunity to test his skills since his last training session as well, and hoped he would meet a strong opponent while in the Maze Match.

"From SNK's _Savage Reign_ and _Kizuna Encounter_... **SHO HAYATE**!"

"UWOOOOOOOOOOH!" Hayate yelled, raising his boomerang into the air as the audience cheered. He was happy to have qualified into the match... at last, a chance to demonstrate to the world the power of Fu'un-ken. Like Reiji, he was also looking forward to test out his skills against a worthy opponent, and hoped he would have a good fight. He was wearing his usual attire, composed of the same karate pants and red chestplate along with the black shirt underneath, as well as the black armbands and red headband.

"Also from SNK, but from a different series... from _Fatal Fury_... **TERRY BOGARD**!"

Terry took off his cap and waved it high in the air by it's brim as the audience cheered. They were excited to see one of SNK's main heroes finally competing in the STAR tournament. Andy, Joe and Mai all congratulated him before they left to head back out of the battleground to watch his progress. Bogard himself looked forward to seeing how the Maze Match would play out.

"From yet another SNK game... from _3 Count Bout_, **TERRY ROGERS**!"

Rogers gulped... he was expecting maybe Biff Slamkovich or Eagle would end up winning their way into the match, but somehow it was him... he had great strength, but he couldn't use energy attacks like most of everyone else involved... a fact of which actually made him hesitant to want to continue being a part of the battle that was coming. He swallowed this fear, however, and hoped his skills in wrestling would at least carry him for some distance. He was in his wrestling attire for the occasion; red, white and blue striped tights with matching boots and gold kneepads, as well as blue wristbands.

"And lastly, from, uh... from Strata's _BloodStorm_... **TREMOR**!"

Tremor simply stood where he was. Apparently, there were a few birds in the place who made their nests high up in the support beams. And for some reason they seemed drawn to Tremor despite the noise of the audience, who were sitting on his broad shoulders and one was perched on his finger. He didn't seem to mind being involved in the match too much.

All 12 fighters had been introduced... many fighters who were watching from the stands and from other parts of the arena, were wishing they could have been a part of the match to represent their own series... Morrigan Aensland herself didn't seem to care for this much though. Biff Slamkovich himself congratulated Rogers before leaving to watch how he'd fare in the match, and noted his nervousness in fighting the other combatants. He figured he might do fine once he gets into the action. Ryu himself also gave Ken the best of luck, and would proceed to watch from the sidelines to see how his best friend and rival would fair in this little contest.

Just then, Uwe Boll flew in on the jetpack, and gently lowered himself down on a section of the wall of the maze in front of all 12 fighters.

"And here comes Uwe Boll now..." Frank announced.

Uwe Boll pulled out a mic and began to speak into it, "Alright, lend me your ears!" he said, getting everyone's attention, "I, Dr. Uwe Boll, will proceed to explain the rules of this match to you all and the 12 fighters before us... It's quite simple, I assure you."

A diagram of the maze would appear on the giant monitor above... arrows pointing to various entrances around the maze.

"All the warriors here will enter the maze from different sections on each side..." He explained with a grin, "From there on, each of the fighters will traverse the maze, looking for their opponents and when they confront them, their fight will begin. Did you get that? No? Okay, once more. All the warriors here will enter the maze from different sections on each side. From there on, each of the fighters will traverse the maze, looking for their opponents and when they confront them, their fight will begin. I will not repeat it a third time."

The audience murmurs in interest...

"However, there's going to be a catch... after all, we can't make this too easy, now can we? First off... there's going to be a bit of a gamble involved in this bout." Uwe Boll then pulled out a number of belts that had an unlit light in them, and tossed them out to all 12 fighters, each of them catching it in their hands and looking them up and down.

Racheal would examine the belt she caught for a moment before looking over to Boll, "What exactly is this thing?" asked the Japanese-American kunoichi.

"Heheh... it's an indicator..." Boll told her with a grin, "You see... each of the 12 fighters are assigned a particular opponent. And who that opponent is... will be a mystery. The only way you will find out if you've fought the right one is by defeating them in combat, and the indicators will know when you have, as they can sense a person's brain functions through the spine. If you've won against the correct opponent, it'll light up with a green light. If you've defeated the wrong one, it'll be red!"

"I knew there was going to be a catch..." Ken said to himself under his breath.

"There's one other thing to know..." Uwe laughed, "I've planted deadly traps all around inside the maze's corridors!"

The other fighters all had looks of shock on their faces.

"What, did you think I was going to play nice? You'll be fine! If your opponent happens to fall victim to the traps... that person who the opponent was assigned to will win! Oh yes, one last thing... the only other way to win is to exit the maze... but if you try to leave through the path you came in, you automatically forfeit!" Then, Boll pulled out a machine gun and began firing it at the warriors, who all yelled and began scrambling away, "Now go get over to those entrances and start fighting!"

All 12 of them would approach each entrance after putting on the indicator belts... and would then head on inside and move within the corridors. The bell had sounded, echoing around the arena... the match was beginning, and the only direction to go from here was forward!

Reiji was the first one to enter the maze, and was running through it quickly... _Traps, he said..._ Reiji thought to himself... he then grinned, as he had yet to encounter any traps, and as such, thought, _I think that guy was bluffing! There's no—_

Immediately, Oyama's train of thought would abruptly end as he stopped directly in front of a series of flames jetting out from the wall that slid open quickly in front of him. He yelped in surprise, and stopped in his tracks, losing his footing and falling backwards. He watched for a moment, blinking a few times, as the jets continued before dissipating... and the path was clear again.

"Uh..." Was all he could muster, still in a bit of surprise. Eventually, however, he would regain his composure, and start to pick himself up before proceeding to move onward, _That was too close! If I didn't stop, I'd be a flambé! I think I'll have to play this more carefully from here on..._

Meanwhile, Racheal was moving through her own path in the maze, keeping her senses sharp and alert for any surprise attacks and traps... as she moved under a section of the floor, it opened up beneath her to reveal a pit of spikes! However, with her lightning fast movement, she managed to spring out of the way and jump off a section of the wall to get back on the floor proper. "Heh... these meager tricks won't stop a ninja like me~!" She said in a cocky tone.

In another part of the maze, Sho Hayate was traversing through his path, moving through corridors and avoiding any traps that come his way with ease. He then slowed down when he approached a corner to relax and slow down... that was when he heard footsteps approaching.

_SOMEONE IS COMING..._ he thought... and immediately stood back... the shadow drew nearer past the corner... and when the person approached, Hayate leapt out with his signature war cry!

"UWOOOOOHH!" Hayate swung down his trademark boomerang, only for it to miss when the person he attacked dodged it. He looked up to see that his target was Mei-Fang... just in time to see her start to attack. She swung a fierce roundhouse kick at Hayate, who jumped back to avoid it, then he threw his boomerang at her from a distance. Mei-Fang twirled over the boomerang, avoiding it in midair as she came back down on her feet, and swung her arm to strike... Hayate caught his boomerang in time to block the attack with it! He then unleashed a sweep kick to Mei-Fang, who hopped to avoid the attack, and then tried to counterattack again with quick strikes with her legs, which Hayate nimbly dodged.

Both fighters then jumped away to get distance between one another... they stopped fighting for a moment, pausing in thought...

"WHAT IF... YOU ARE NOT MY OPPONENT...!" Hayate said aloud to her... sweating nervously.

"...the thought had occurred to me as well..." Mei-Fang then said.

With this in mind, both became hesitant to continue attacking one another. They both stared each other down intensely... as if waiting for the other to continue attacking, yet worried that they're putting their own chances of winning on the line.

After several more moments of the staredown, an interruption would occur that would prevent them from dwindling on the issue any further. Blat Vaike popped out from a corner behind Hayate, laughing wildly as he spotted his prey... and at that same time, Klaus Garcia came out from the corner behind Mei-Fang. Unlike the Chinese martial artist and the Fu'un-Ken student, these two seemed more than willing to beat them up... if to see if they win.

Both fighters turned to their possible opponents just then, losing interest in one another...

"I don't really like the odds in this match..." Klaus said, as he got into a fighting stance, staring down Mei-Fang, "But I guess there's no choice but to take my chances. I'm not going to go easy on you, lady."

"That is the only choice we may make..." Mei-Fang got into her stance as well, holding up her hands... "Come."

Meanwhile, Hayate faced Vaike, who was approaching with a menacing grin on his face, chuckling to himself eagerly as got within a proper distance of his foe... "ARE YOU MY ENEMY?" Hayate asked him.

Vaike simply responded with laughter, "Hoho... hyahahahahah!"

"VERY WELL... IF YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME... COME AT ME, THEN!" Hayate yelled to him. Vaike didn't waste time, and immediately leaped high into the air, raising his giant hammer over his head, and with a war cry, hurled it downwards toward Hayate. He narrowly got out of the way... when Blat slammed the hammer down on the floor, it was hard enough to cause the floor to cave in slightly, and form a web of cracks around it.

_WHAT POWER...!_ Hayate thought, looking at the results of Vaike's strength with wide eyes, _HE CAN WEILD SUCH A HEAVY WEAPON LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!_

"Heheheheheeee... hahahaha! Hahahahahaaa!" Vaike laughed, pointing at Hayate... simply put, it seemed Vaike intended to crush Hayate.

Hayate frowned at his opponent, already seeing the ruthlessness in his eyes... Vaike wasn't going to be easy, that's for sure. Hayate stood up and got into a fighting stance, clinching his fists tight, "LET'S GO! I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER MET ME, LAUGHING BOY!"

"Hyaaaaah!" Vaike immediately began fighting with Hayate down the corridor, and turned into another one with him... their battle would end up going elsewhere for sure.

During this time, Klaus and Mei-Fang were already going through with their battle. Mei-Fang was keeping up with Klaus well, defending and countering his attacks, and dodging several others. Likewise, Klaus was doing his best to analyze Mei-Fang's attacks and speed while he engaged her in close combat.

_She's really good... it's like she's been training in all sorts of Chinese martial arts all her life..._ he thought to himself as he avoided another one of her kicks, _I'm actually finding it hard to keep up with her strikes... she moves so fast...!_

Mei-Fang finally managed to get a break in Klaus's defense and slammed an open palm strike hard into the middle of his chest, making him gasp in shock from the sudden blow. The force was enough to knock him back, enough for Mei-Fang to leap in and deliver a midair kick to the side of his neck, throwing him to the floor... he was knocked dizzy from the blow... shaking his head to regain his senses.

Mei-Fang leapt in to continue her attack, but Klaus then gathered energy into his fist, and unleashed an uppercut attack... though he threw his fist upward, it would launch a fireball that would catch Mei-Fang off guard and throw her back...

"**-UPPER BLOCK-**!" He yelled, executing the attack. When he saw that Mei-Fang was stunned for a moment after the blow perfectly landed, he got up and turned around, and proceeded to run off, "It's too dangerous to fight her with a direct approach... I must use the corridors to my advantage if I want to play this smart."

Mei-Fang, who had recovered enough at this time, sprung back to her feet, and began to chase after Klaus... the corridor at this time was now totally abandoned and quiet. For a moment, anyways, as Kisarah would shortly run by and look around her surroundings.

"Oooh... all these corridors... a bad guy could jump out and attack me from out of nowhere..." Kisarah said to herself, "Maybe I should just keep moving and keep my eyes and ears open for any surprises. Such a dangerous place..."

The other fighters were running through the corridors... some hoping they run into their chosen opponents... others dodging the traps and hoping they would make it out in one piece. This could become a very interesting struggle indeed... no bad people, and yet, anyone inside could be an enemy. Who will be the ones who come out on top?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	45. Moving Onward with Movement

Ryu was watching with Athena, Kyo, Keith and a few other fighters at the food court as the Maze Match continued... Ryu was following Ken's progress closely, and noting about how much his skill has improved over the time as he avoided the traps. However, he had yet to see him fight to his full extent in a battle against someone, and figured that would be on a whole different level.

"I kind of wish I was in this match..." Ryu said aloud, getting Kyo's attention, "It'd be an interesting surprise to see who I'd end up fighting."

"At the same time, you wouldn't know if who you're fighting is the right person to fight..." Kyo then said, frowning, "You're pretty much putting your chances of starring in a film here on the line just by fighting someone!"

"Ah... well, I don't really have much interest in landing in a film role. The fight's all that matters to me."

"Hm..." Kyo then smiled and turned away, "I guess I can't blame you for thinking that way. I enjoy the fight too..."

"I could care less for starring in a movie..." Keith then said, and then began to grin from ear to ear, "On the other hand, if becoming a star attracts pretty girls... then perhaps it'll be worth fighting for."

"Tch! You always seem to be thinking about women..." Kyo scoffed.

"Why not? Women are one of the greatest things on the planet. They make wonderful companions, are fun to talk to, and so much more gentle compared to us guys. Not to mention they look great..." He then said... then he began to happily trail off in thought, "Especially when they're wearing something sexy~..."

Keith then began to imagine Annie, wearing nothing but an pink apron and sitting cute and invitingly... Athena noticed the image on Keith's thought bubble, and decided to use her psychic powers to change it into the disturbing image of Kyo in Annie's place wearing the apron... which made Keith and Ryu go flying into the air in a wacky manner!

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Kyo yelled at her. Athena had a good laugh.

"By the way..." She then turned her head over to a large group of people surrounding an area of tables, near one of the food vendors, where there was something going on, "What is up with those two guys?"

Athena was, of course, referring to Freon and Hellhound. The two polar opposites were holding an eating contest between each other, as apparently they were ordering food for themselves... that was when Hellhound tried to rival Freon by eating faster than he was, and Freon, not wanting to be outdone, followed suit. What went on from there was said contest, where both were trying to out-eat one another in order to prove who was the better man... and everyone took interest and began to watch as the two clashed with one another in this particularly unusual way. Everyone was soon making bets one who would beat who, while a few people were offering to help pay for their food. Either way, it was good business for the food vendors.

"I don't know what those two numbskulls are doing..." Kyo said, looking over at the two rivals as they continued to cram food into their mouths.

Keith then checks his wallet... "Ah... I don't have enough money... Kyo, can you lend me some? I'll pay you back."

"What? Well..." Kyo then hands Keith some money, namely pounds, since they're in England at current, "Here, use this. They should take it."

"Ah, dude. Thanks, man!" Keith then said as he ran off, taking the cash.

Athena sighed in relief. "Well... at least he won't go hungry. He doesn't seem like a bad person..."

"Yeah. Just a _little_ annoying..." Kyo then said as he turned back to the monitor, grinning to himself, "But I can tell he's one of us. A good guy."

"I'm betting all this on the red guy!" Keith shouted, making bets with the crowd, holding up the money Kyo gave him.

"DON'T USE IT FOR THAT!!" Kyo angrily yelled at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the battleground... Reiji was proceeding to run through the halls, looking for his foe, and avoiding the traps as well. It was just then before he was about to approach a corner that someone leapt out from behind it and landed right in front of him, stopping him in his tracks!

It was none other than Tremor, who was carrying and wearing his gauntlet, known as 'the Galan Mantle', and he looked ready to fight and kick some butt as he was towering over Reiji in an intimidating manner, due to his large frame... considering he stood at least 7 feet tall.

"You have two choices," Tremor told him, staring at him sternly, "Painful ouch, and painful _SERIOUS_. Choose wisely, my friend."

"Hmmmmm..." Reiji thought aloud, "I don't know, they seem like tough choices... can I get a discount?"

"No."

"Damn."

"I am sorry, but, my friend, I must crush you." Tremor, despite his size, nimbly leapt high into the air, and rose his hands over his head, clasping them together as he overshadowed Reiji. The karate man would quickly get out of the way in time for Tremor to come back to the floor, slamming an axe-handle smash into the floor. It sent a powerful shockwave that would throw Reiji off the floor and crashing into a nearby wall!

"W-what the...!" He gasped upon impact... he then began to climb back up to his feet, _Holy crap! This dude can literally shake the earth!_

"Mmm..." Tremor would soon rise back to a stand as well and turned to Reiji, "Just a sample of what I can do in battle. And I can do other things."

"Like what?"

Tremor then pulls out an apple, and begins to crush it in his hands! However... he merely neatly constricts it into a nice cube shape. "I can make apples into cubes."

"Is that really a talent!?"

"I suppose..." Tremor then began to transform... balling himself up and growing in size... "That I have other talents as well..."

"Wh-wh-what!?" Reiji gasps in surprise, watching as Tremor's form altered. Within moments, Tremor had became a very large boulder of stone... he nearly took up the entire space in the maze corridor, and towered over the karate man...

"...such as this." Tremor finished, and then began to roll toward Reiji, making the ground shake a little as he moved toward him, "**-ROLLING BOULDER-**!"

"Yeeeow!!" Reiji turned and fled as Tremor proceeded to chase him down the corridors, "This isn't a talent I wanted to know!"

"There's more to it than that!" Tremor then said, and, despite being in his boulder form, he began to spring into the air... he bounced very high into the air, practically overshadowing Reiji as he began to fall toward him! "**-AVALANCHE-**!!"

Reiji looked up in time to see him, and stopped his running to quickly backflip out of the way onto his hands and to his feet while he still had the momentum. Tremor's landing hit so hard it created shockwave that threw Reiji off his feet and into a trap panel hidden in the floor... a spike would thrust out of the ground and tear through a section of his shoulder, throwing blood into the air and injuring Reiji.

With a gasp of pain, Reiji immediately jerked away and to his feet, grasping his now bleeding arm, blood oozing into his gloved hand and running down in arm in several rivers of crimson. A row of spikes had popped out of the floor behind him... luckily his head wasn't in the way when he hit the panel, but still, if he had been closer...

He looked over at Tremor, who then morphed back into his normal, human form, and then turned to Reiji, clutching his gauntlet, "Methinks you may be a little out of your league."

Reiji then glared at him as he stood fully back up, "Don't underestimate me! You've got a lot to learn about the ways of a karate man... I'll teach you that myself." Reiji then got into a fighting stance, "Come at me if you dare."

"I admire your courage. A warrior who is not afraid to take a stand is deserving of merit." Tremor then said, walking toward Reiji, "Let's continue then... and see this battle through to the end."

* * *

For now, let's turn away from Tremor and Reiji, and have a look at another pair of fighters... Terry Bogard was quickly moving through the maze at his own pace, and was being cautious for traps... he had run into a few along the way, confirming that what Uwe Boll said was true. He then stopped when he saw the shadow of a person approaching, and who should walk in but Racheal.

She grinned at him when she turned to face him, her red lips glistening visibly in the light, "So, you must be Terry Bogard, nicknamed 'the Hungry Wolf'. I've heard a lot about you and the tournaments you've been involved in. Let me just say up front that..." And then, Racheal went all fangirly, surprising Terry right off his feet, "I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE FAAAAAAAN~!!"

"Unn!! Wah!? Noombah wun faahn!?" Terry gasped in shock, taken off guard by the kunoichi's sudden burst of excitement.

"YES!! Oh my god, you do NOT know how happy it makes me to have a chance to beat you up~!" Racheal said, getting in very close to Terry, "I'm SO gonna break your ribs and cave your face in~! I'll make sure you are sent crawling back home to your mommy!"

_Diss gurl izz saikoh!!_ Terry thought... he then backed away from Racheal, and laughed nervously, "H-h-hay... dun't git zo skaree... c-cahn da ihnsahnetee!"

Rachael would then leap out as fast as lightning, and delivered a series of fierce blows to his stomach and chest, finishing with a fierce roundhouse kick to his temple that was hard enough to throw Terry into the wall, "Less pleading, more bleeding!" She said, glaring at him as he woozily began to recover, "I want to fight you seriously! Plus... a fight with the epic Terry Bogard... that is a one-in-a-million chance for a girl like me!"

"Y-you'd be surprised at how many girls have tried to fight me..." Terry then said, while getting up. He then paused for a moment, and blinked... a moment of realization had come to him just then, and he became surprised... "Hey... I..." he said to himself, feeling his head, "I... I can talk normally again! ALRIGHT!!" Terry became somewhat emotional at finally being able to talk like a normal person... apparently, a blow to his head was all he needed to switch to his regular dialogue, in this case, is thanks to Racheal's roundhouse.

Terry figured that the last blow to his head must have triggered his 'engrish talk', and never really realized it, as he had been at least a few years since he last took a blow that hard to his head... this was not an important matter to him though. Right now, he could finally _talk normally_ again after so long, and was so happy that he threw his cap into the air... "O~KAY~!!"

And Racheal caught his hat before it could touch the floor, "Bogard..." She then said, waving the cap around in front of her, and getting his attention, "...it's a little too early to celebrate. I don't know what goofy reason you had, but... as long as I'm still standing, I am your enemy here."

"Sorry. I got caught up in the moment..." Terry said in an apologetic voice as he turned to the girl, "May I have my hat back?"

"Nope," Racheal then grinned, "I'm taking it for my collection of memorabilia based around you. My shrine dedicated to you at home! There's no way I'd pass up taking _the_ cap Terry Bogard is known for wearing."

"That's too bad then," Terry smiled, and rose his fists up, "I guess this means... I'll have to fight you to get it back."

"Even though you could just wear _any_ cap?"

"I can't just wear _any_ cap," he told her, "It has to have a special sort of aura to me. Something that makes me feel unique wearing it. Kind of like Indiana Jones' fedora..."

"Whatever." Racheal then put the hat on her own head to wear it. She then got into a fighting stance and grinned, "Come on, Hungry Wolf! What makes you think you can defeat a kunoichi!"

"Well..." Terry then said, rubbing the back of his head, "I have been able to keep up with Mai several times."

Racheal then turned and groaned morbidly, apparently realizing that she might have bitten off a little more than she chewed there.

* * *

In another section of the maze, Ken Masters was also heading through the maze. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, and to examine his foot... there were several burn marks on his feet, which ached horribly... he cursed himself under his breath and wished he had gone in wearing footwear.

As it goes, at an earlier moment in time, Ken activated, unknowingly, a trap that made a portion of the floor slide out to reveal burning hot coals of fire. While this was not exactly a fatal trap like many of the others, it was still a debilitating one, as proven when Ken tried to cross it with a jump. He miscalculated the distance, and wound up landing right in the middle of the coals, burning his feet terribly. He made it all the way across shortly after. It hurt to walk on his feet, and he imagined it was going to hurt even more to fight with them, but he couldn't give up because of the injury...

_Damn it..._ thought Ken, _I probably should have tried to find a better way across. Or just turn around and choose another path. I shouldn't have made such a headstrong decision._

He didn't get much time to berate himself further on what he tried to do, as another person walked in just then, turning his attention away from his blistering feet. Standing before him was Boggy, the Dancing Master, who had found him while he was moving through the maze.

"Hey." Boggy said with a cocky grin, his hands on his hips, "I hope you're not too hampered there. No offense, dude, but I've got to kick your ass. Nothing personal. But it's business."

"Un," Ken then stood up right, and got into a fighting stance, with Boggy following suit, "That's fine with me, then. If you think you can beat me..."

"Oh, I know I can beat you. I can tell you don't have the rhythm to keep up with me just by looking at you!" Boggy taunted.

Ken flew at Boggy with a high kick, but Boggy nimbly swerved out of the way of the attack. He then tried to counterattack Ken with a palm thrust of his own devising, but the karateka quickly avoided it. He then attempted to punch Boggy, but again, Boggy would avoid it... he tried several more blows to attack his foe, but each time, Boggy would dance and swerve out of the way... eventually, Boggy landed a blow of his own, slamming the heel of his shoe directly into Ken's face, throwing him backwards.

He stumbled, but regained his balance before he could fall, shrugging off the pain in his nose and feet, _I see... he's using the agility he gained through dances, _Ken quickly deduced, _I can tell this guy's an expert at his work... he moves with an amazing grace I haven't seen in a lot of fighters._ He then grinned to himself, _This could get interesting!_

"I'm just getting warmed up..." Boggy then said, "I'll be sure to take you down quickly, dude. I hope you're not afraid to fight me after that little demo."

"Me afraid? Ha!" Ken responded, tensing himself up, "I've only just begun, don't count me out yet."

"That's good! Cause I'd be disappointed if you were too easy. Let's go at it~!"

It seems things are going to become more and more intense as the Maze Match drags on! Who is going to win? Who is going to lose? Will there be any food left over by the time Freon and Hellhound stop feuding? And what exactly will Keith do with the money Kyo loaned him? Who knows? Who cares? And why must so many questions be asked? Time will tell what the results will be... especially in a battle this wild!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	46. The Battle Rages

**Author's Note: **I must apologize for chapters 32, 37, and 41! I have made Iori too out of character. I have gone back and tried to fix this problem somewhat for now, until I decide to revise it a little more. I am sorry for any problems caused by this.

* * *

Frank was somewhat asleep as the Maze Match continued on it's way... as the audience cheered loudly for their much-loved fighters, he snapped awake with a snort and looked around for a minute... he then realized he had dozed off.

"Uh..." Quickly grabbing the mic, he'd regain his senses and deduce exciting stuff was going on inside the maze, "It looks like it's becoming more intense as it rolls on! I think. Whatever, really. Just enjoy what you're watching! I can only assume it's gonna get wilder!"

The audience would then cheer even more.

_Man, these people are so shallow..._ He thought to himself, sighing through his teeth.

Frank figured he may as well try to commentate, and commentate he did as the action continued...

* * *

It was during this time that Terry Rogers had been moving through the corridors. He was lucky to have been avoiding the traps so far... he hardly ran into any during his tenure in the maze at this time. As he walked on, he stopped just then, noticing something. He looked down, and found a cube-shaped apple, which had belonged to Tremor, laying on the ground.

Reaching down to pick it up, Rogers would examine it curiously, turning it around in his hand, "A cubed apple?" he'd say to no one in particular but himself, "Where'd this come from?"

He looked around for a moment, as if to see if there was anyone else around. He'd hesitate for a moment, thinking it might be some kind of trap... but after a while he gave in and then proceed to take a bite out of it. At least the cube shape didn't affect it badly. In fact, it seemed to have made it juicier.

_Huh... that's pretty good..._ Rogers then thought to himself, while eating it.

Nearby, a confused Blat Vaike was looking around for his opponent, growling to himself as he thoroughly examined the area... Sho Hayate was nowhere to be found. He then began to recall the battle he had with him via a flashback...

##########

##########

Vaike could remember fighting hard with Hayate... he would swing his massive hammer with all his strength at the Fu'un-Ken artist, but for as fast as his swings were, Hayate was faster to react, and much more nimble on his feet than Vaike. While Hayate did manage to get a few shots in with his boomerang and strikes, Vaike proved to be a rather formidable and endurable opponent against him. Maybe it was the armor, or it could have been his pure stubbornness.

In a sense, this made them somewhat equal.

Hayate had to get some ground away from Vaike, and would charge up his ki, unleashing a wild barrage of boomerangs all around Vaike, letting out a fierce yell as he shouted the name of his technique, "**-GENEI HIKON-**!"

It took Vaike complete by surprise. The wild array of boomerangs all distracted and slammed into him, throwing him a little ways away from Hayate. Taking his chance, Hayate would dash away and duck behind one of the corridors, using their location to their advantage... as it turns out, they had come across a multiple path split within the maze, which would hopefully provide him with the getaway he needed...

The plan worked. Vaike, once he recovered, looked around in confusion... and Hayate was nowhere in sight.

##########

##########

He clinched his teeth angrily, growling that his prey got away from him so easily. How could he be so careless? The opponent he might have to defeat to win has gotten away from him, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to find him again inside this large, winding maze.

As he proceeded to move onward, he then heard a loud crunch... it sounded like someone was eating. Vaike turned around in time to see Terry Rogers passing by an open corridor with the squared apple in hand... he then grinned to himself. Maybe this man was his opponent...! Forget Hayate, this guy looked like easier pickings... and hopefully, he was the opponent he had to fight.

With a war cry of laughter, Blat Vaike jumped high into the air, raising his hammer over his head. Rogers had heard the scream, and turned his head in the direction it came from. Seeing Vaike, he let out a cry of surprise before getting out of the way as the stocky man slammed his hammer hard into the floor. It hit hard enough to cause a caved-in imprint into it as he lifted it back up...

"Wh... hoah!?" Rogers gasped, looking at the impact, and at Vaike as he landed, "Where the hell did you come from!?"

"Hehehe... haaahahahaha~!" He slung his hammer onto his shoulder as he laughed, grinning malevolently at his newfound prey.

_Ah, crap, _Rogers thought, tossing the apple aside and raising his clinched fists as he noted his foe was intending to fight him, _I was hoping I would fight someone normal... and here I am up against a hunchback carrying a giant hammer. I'm not like Ryu or Kyo Kusanagi... I'm not even like Zangief. I'm just your run of the mill wrestler.  
But... even if I'm outclassed... if I don't fight to defend myself, I'll just be a coward... what will my fans think of me then? I can't let them down like that. And I can't let myself down either..._

"Fine then..." Rogers growled, glaring sternly at Vaike, "Come on! I'll defeat you right here...!"

"Yaaaaaah!" Vaike shrieked as he leapt into the air, intending on bringing the hammer down on Rogers. The American wrestler would clinch his teeth and prepare himself to battle against the laughing, hunchbacked warrior...

* * *

Hayate himself was moving through the maze at his own pace. As he walked through a section of the maze, he then stepped on a trigger hidden in the path... a panel opened up in the wall ahead, getting Hayate's attention and making him curious... a cannon then popped out of the panel... and began shooting a wild assortment of things at him; lasers, bombs, fireballs, even Norimaro!

"AAAACK!" He cried, fleeing from the cannon, "IT'S A TRAP! AN EVERYTHING CANNON!"

Yes, the Everything Cannon, the most dreaded kind of cannon... it's a cannon that shoots anything and everything... and we do mean _anything_ and _everything_. Cars, trucks, people, ouchy-stuff, and even whole buildings. Thankfully, no buildings would be coming out of the cannon today... however, the assault is enough to make Hayate flee to another section of the maze.

Though he was sure he was safe from any traps, he didn't realize there was another person in the corridor with him... a wooden crate would come flying out from behind Hayate and smash into him, the impact startling him and sending him to the floor. While his armor protected him somewhat, the blow would still knock him for a loop due to the fact it caught him off guard...

"UGH... WHO'S THE PRACTICAL JOKER!?" Hayate growled, rubbing the back of his head. As he stood, he turned to face the man who had thrown the crate... it was Klaus Garcia! "IT'S YOU!"

"Yeah, it's me." Klaus grinned, his arms folded over his chest, "Did you like my sneak attack?"

"YOU...! DON'T THROW RANDOM OBJECTS AT ME!" Hayate yelled, his fists clinched in anger, "THAT HURT, YOU KNOW!"

"Isn't hurting the point of fighting?" Klaus scoffed, sweatdropping... "Anyways, since it's possible you might be my opponent, I'm going to beat you up."

"IS THAT RIGHT?" Hayate then said, reaching behind his back to grasp the boomerang in it's holster that was strapped to the back of his armor, "AND WHAT IF I BEAT YOU UP FIRST?"

"That won't be happening."

"WE'LL SEE WHO WILL BE THE BEATEN UP PERSON..." Hayate grinned, "THOUGH CHANCES ARE IT'S YOU!" He then used his energy, charging it into the boomerang as he threw it... the energy then split into several boomerangs that all honed in on Klaus from multiple angles, executing the technique he used earlier on Vaike, "**-GENEI HIKON-**!"

They were all closing in on Klaus fast... it seemed like there was no way out, and that he'd have no choice but to get hit by all the boomerangs flying at him. However, as they came close, Klaus moved for a moment... and his body disappeared from his feet and to his head in a blue light! The boomerangs would then pass by his position, hitting nothing... and surprising Hayate considerably.

"WHAT!?" Hayate gasped, the energy boomerangs fading, and catching the real boomerang in the air before sheathing it, though he kept his grip on it just in case. He then had the feeling something was behind him! But before he could fully turn around, however, a kick came out from the side and slammed hard into his face as it turned, sending him reeling into a wall.

"Heh, you're too slow..." It was Klaus who attacked Hayate, having gotten behind him. But how? How did he do it? Hayate felt his nose for a moment to make sure it wasn't broken... he then grit his teeth, and threw his boomerang at Klaus again... however, he disappeared in the blue light once more, just like he did earlier, before he could get hit...

This time, the counter attack came from above, with Klaus slamming an elbow drop right into Hayate's head! If the elbow attack didn't knock Hayate off his guard, the sudden drop of weight would. Either way, an effective attack...

_HOW IS HE DOING THAT!? TELEPORTATION...?_ Hayate thought as he began to recover...

"How do you like it?" Klaus laughed, standing some distance away from Hayate, "It's a technique I picked up from a group of monks I trained with... I call it the **SPACE WARP** technique!"

"WHAT? SPACE WARP!?"

"It allows me, with pure and perfect concentration and a Zen mind, to transfer myself over to another spot, mind, body and all..." Klaus explains, his arms folded across his chest again, "It allows me to quickly move away from danger, and in another spot where I can surprise my opponent. The only disadvantage is that I can only move a short distance with it... but the tactical advantage more than makes up for it."

"A NEAT TRICK... BUT YOU'RE GONNA NEED MORE THAN FANCY MAGIC TO DEFEAT ME!" Hayate shouts, climbing up onto one knee.

"Don't worry, I have plenty to go around. I'd be glad to show them to you."

"YOU GO AHEAD THEN... I'LL TRUMP YOU YET!"

"I like your enthusiasm... however, it'll prove unrewarding!" With that, Klaus disappeared from sight yet again.

"NOT THIS AGAIN! QUIT YOUR CHEAP TACTICS!" Hayate growled, looking all around the area for Klaus. "FACE ME LIKE A MAN, MAN TO MAN!"

"Oh, I am, I'm just doing it my way." Klaus would then tap on Hayate's shoulder from behind... Hayate turned, and swiftly slashed the air with his boomerang... but Klaus ducked under the attack, and threw up an uppercut in retaliation, unleashing a strong blast of energy that would crash into Hayate's jaw and face, "**-UPPER BLOCK-**!"

"GU-HOUHHH!" Hayate was sent stumbling onto his back and then quickly got back up to start clashing with Klaus, trading blows with the man, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

_His resilience is something to admire. Those were some of my best strikes..._ Klaus thought as he battled with Hayate, the struggle between the two continuing,_ But I think I can beat him._

* * *

For now, let us turn away from Hayate and Klaus and focus on another pair who just happen to be brawling right now. Namely, shall we have a look at how Boggy and Ken are doing at current?

At another part of the maze, the two warriors continued to clash. Ken's feet were blistering and in pain from earlier, and the constant movement while avoiding Boggy's attacks were making their condition worse. Ken continued to fight off the pain, however, as he couldn't let such an injury get in the way of the match.

_Damn it, this is just hurting... but give up at this stage? It's still too early!_ He thought.

He attempted to sweep kick Boggy's legs from under him, but he saw it coming. The dancer would leap off his feet, and land on his hands just as Ken drew his leg back. Boggy would then thrust his legs out in two directions, the heel of his shoe catching Ken in the chest. It knocked the wind out of him and sent him reeling backwards. Boggy grinned, and proceeded to follow after him with another attack by leaping into the air and executing a flying kick... Ken managed to recover in time to block the attack. He then countered with a kick toward Boggy's shin...

However, Boggy swerved out of the way, and kicked Ken in the side, countering his attempt to attack!

"Urh!" Ken grunted, _Man! I can't seem to land a hit on the guy... his agility makes him pretty quick and light on his feet._

"Hahaha, man, you've got no rhythm, you know," taunted Boggy, "and if you've got no rhythm, then you're pretty much a goner anyway. After all I heard about you, you're not quite as tough as I thought."

"Don't get too cocky, kiddo, this battle's still warming up," Ken grinned, recovering and getting back into a fighting stance, "Don't worry, you'll see my own rhythm in due time."

"Oh? So you have rhythm? Well, you'll have to prove it. Otherwise, you'll beat eatin' those words."

_Okay, now that I've said that, I need to back it up like he said. Hm..._ Ken thought, reassessing the situation, _He'll be tricky to approach. I haven't fought against a guy like this before... he has a lot of grace in his step, given his background... obviously a very experienced dancer. And he's got a good deal of fighting experience to boot. How do I counter someone like that?_

_Perhaps if I closely examine his fighting style I can find a weakness. No one is perfect. I'll have to keep fighting him so I can watch it more thoroughly. It's the best idea I've got right now... may as well roll with it!_

Ken threw himself at Boggy, "Alright! I'll back up everything you've heard of me... you just better be prepared!"

"I always come prepared!" He laughed in response, clinching his fists tight. Ken threw a high roundhouse toward Boggy's neck, but he ducked under it and danced out of the way... Ken then attempted a sweep kick but Boggy simply backflipped into the air, landing just as his foot went past him. Masters clinched his teeth as he then moved in for a for a strike, but Boggy simply swerved and caught his arm under his own, and then throws his foot back to kick Ken in the gut!

"You really think you can beat me with a rhythm like that?" Boggy laughed, "For someone who's supposed to be as accomplished as you are, your technique is really pathetic!"

"Knock off your taunting..." Ken coughed. Boggy then kicked him once more before releasing him and turning around swiftly, executing a spinning back kick into Ken's chest and knocking him into a wall.

"I'm disappointed in your technique, dude!" Boggy said to him as he was getting up, "Ken Masters, the guy who won 3 US Martial Arts Tournaments... and you can't even hold a candle to me? That's messed up."

"..."

"If that's all you've got to bring to the table..." Boggy remarked, "Then why don't you just admit defeat and let me finish you off right now?"

"It's still too soon for me to surrender, especially to you!" Ken then forced himself back to a stand, his burned feet still aching and hurting, but he ignored the discomfort, "I guess I'll have to work harder to impress you then."

"Heh, we'll see. Cause at this rate, you're going to have to do something equivalent to pulling a whole battleship to impress _me_!" Both Boggy and Ken began to engage in close quarters combat yet again, throwing strikes and counters at each other the best the could... it seemed as though Boggy still had an edge, but then, Ken began to notice something as they continued fighting...

_Ah! I see now... I'm beginning to see how Boggy telegraphs his attacks... _he thought, as he swung a high kick, which Boggy ducked under... _it's a slight movement that's barely noticeable, but... when he twists when I kick high... he's going to strike my torso!_

Ken then began to recover from his attack as Boggy prepared to strike...

_If I can move fast enough..._ Masters then threw out his arms and blocked Boggy's strike, protecting his abdomen, _Ah! Just in time!_

Boggy then proceeded to try and follow up with another attack. Ken began to notice it's movement as well! _And now... yes, I can see what he's up to this time... _Ken ducked under Boggy's palm strike and countered with a elbow to Boggy's stomach, _Take this!_

"Ungh!" Boggy groaned in pain and stepped back, holding his stomach... Ken then capitalized on his foe and sprung forward with a rotating kick to the neck, then followed with a low sweep kick to throw Boggy balance off his legs, and sent him falling to the floor dazed!

"Ow..." Boggy grunted, having hit the back of his head as he landed.

_Not bad, but I've got to do better..._ Ken thought, _I've gotta keep up the pressure! Watch his movements carefully... and act the best I can! As long as I can observe those movements... I could turn the tide in my favor._

* * *

During this time... Reiji and Tremor's own battle was continuing down another corridor in another section of the maze. Tremor lost Reiji during a small skirmish... however, he knew he couldn't have gone far. He made sure to watch out for any traps as well, as he didn't want to take any serious injury before he could finish his battle... and he definitely didn't want to end up dying too soon. There were still things he had to do. There looked like there might be a lot of blind corridors for him to hide behind...

"Where did he go?" Tremor asked to himself, scanning the area carefully, "I know I saw him duck into this area. Is he hiding? Hmmmm..."

As Tremor continued to look, he did not hear the sound of hands grabbing onto the edge of the wall a little ways away behind him... a familiar person pulled himself up onto the top of the wall, staying quiet so as his opponent wouldn't hear him. It was Reiji, who was hiding behind the wall... Tremor didn't seem to suspect him behind him from where he was... Oyama figured this might be a good opportunity to attack.

_I better not waste this chance... _He thought as he leapt high into the air... once at a high enough angle, he would pause in midair as he channeled his energy into his leg and launched himself downward at an angle at his enemy, energy flowing around the leg he threw outwards to strike him... "**-SHOUENBU-**!"

"Hm...?" Tremor then heard something, and turned his head... just in time to get struck in the back by Reiji's surprise attack! "Angh!" And upon connecting, Reiji would throw out another midair kick that would throw Tremor off his feet and send him rolling back... he recovered in time to skid to a stop in a crouching position, and looked up at his attacker, just in time for Reiji to run in and unleash a fierce kick to his neck, an elbow to his nose, a knee to the jaw, and then finishing with a blast of energy into his face, sweeping his arm through the air and blasting him with flame!

"**-GEKISHOUHADOUHA-**!" He yelled as he executed the technique. He put as much power into it as he could, which threw Tremor through a section of the wall, crumbling it underneath him and burying half the debris on top of him... Reiji panted for a few moments to catch his breath. He backed up a few steps afterwards to get a safe distance.

Tremor then sat up, rubbing his nose, "Unnn..." Apparently, Reiji's assault didn't seem to do too much to Tremor... the man certainly had quite an amount of endurance going for him.

_Rats... he's still going...!_ Thought Reiji to himself, clinching his teeth a bit.

"An impressive array..." Tremor commented as he stood up, "Ah... you have good strength for a normal human being."

"Thanks, I think."

"It's my turn..." Tremor then said, preparing to strike again...

Reiji rushed in to attack! "No... I don't think so! I'll beat you before you can try!"

Seeing Reiji moving in for a strike, Tremor proceeded to counter before the karateka could get off an attack. He raised his gauntlet up and swung out with it... Reiji wasn't able to counter in time, and got slammed hard in the side by the attack. That gauntlet isn't exactly made of rubber, you know; it practically knocked the wind out of Reiji, and threw him hard into another wall. He slammed into it so hard the impact caused a web of cracks to form around the section of the wall and caved it in halfway. It also resulted in damaging his spine, putting pain all through his body.

Before he could get up, Tremor was already coming down at him from the air, throwing out his arms and legs as he closed in... and his body began to turn to stone and subsequently increasing his weight... "**-FALLING DEBRIS-**!" And with that, he smashed right into Reiji from above, causing even more damage to his back... Reiji let out a cry of pain as his opponent landed on top of him with great force, causing the floor to crack underneath them both...

Tremor then got up off Reiji, and grabbed him by his ankle, raising him off the floor... his arms still touched the ground, and his head was only an inch or two away from it... "I think you should give up... before you get any serious injury."

"...n...no way..." Reiji gasped, "I... I can't just submit... so easily..."

"..."

"I'll... defeat you..." Reiji then unleashed another one-handed fireball, using the Gekishouhadouha attack again and throwing it right into Tremor's unprotected crotch! In his surprise, he drops Reiji... he begins to fan out a flame that ignited on his regions...

"Ah! That's hot!" Tremor gasped, trying to put out the fire as Reiji began recovering... "It's not nice to set a man's genitals aflame..."

_Ah... that blow was a real impact on my body..._ Reiji thought as he began to struggle to his feet, his pain elevating as he tried to stand, _I've got to try and finish this guy off quick... another strike like that, and I'm a goner!_

The Maze Match is not quite over yet, my friends! There are still much more action to be had. Who will come out of this wild battle intact? Who will even survive it? These questions will be destroyed... WITH ANSWERS!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	47. First Victor

When we last left everyone, they were all kicking butt all around the maze! In fact, we're pretty much still with them all. Why don't we check up on another one of them right now?

Kisarah Westfield herself had yet to find her opponent. As of current, she was still wandering around the maze. Maybe she wouldn't have to fight. Maybe she could just find the exit. Of course, she also had the thought that if she didn't fight, she wouldn't have the chance to prove herself to Jo... her reasons to get involved weren't just to find him, but to prove that she's a capable and strong woman, someone he could admire and appreciate.

Although she could stand to learn to stop being so obsessive and clingy...

As she approached another turn, she found the path blocked off by a wall with a door styled in an oriental gate-like fashion in the middle, surrounded by insence and ceremonial candles... that's a curious spot for a door. As she got closer, she then heard a strange, high pitched voice shout out.

"Hold it right there, woman!"

"Huh...?" Kisarah looked around for the source of the voice, though found no one in sight, "Who's there?"

"This is the sacred ground belonging to us... what makes you think you can just walk through this special door? The door that is rightfully ours? You fool!"

Four small forms flip into the air from various areas around Kisarah, leaping over the walls and all of them landing in dynamic sentai poses as they came into sight in front of the door. It was... a group of kurokos. Not just any kurokos, however... they were the kurokos who served various roles in the Goketsuji tournaments!

"I am **Kuroko-1**!" shouts a blue kuroko, shifting into a new pose.

"**Kuroko-2**, to you!" yells a green kuroko, doing the same.

"Yo, I am **Kuroko-3**!" spoke a red kuroko, also following suit.

"Uhhh... what number am I again...?" said a yellow kuroko, pausing in serious thought, "...oh yeah, **Kuroko-4**!" Then he went into a pose as well.

"We are the guardians of this sacred gate..." all the Kurokos then said in unison. They then go into another series of flashy poses and jump around the area before they all land in a group and pose together... "No one shall pass as long as _we_ guard it! Not even for pretty ladies like you!"

"...We are?" Asked the yellow kuroko in confusion. The blue kuroko just slaps him.

"Together, our power is almighty... together, we are unbeatable..." And then the Kurokos all go into one more spectacular group pose, one so great, it ignited the area behind them in a heroic burst of light, "altogether... WE ARE... **THE KUROKO SQUAD**!"

Kisarah just sweatdrops at the antics of the small kurokos, tilting her head to the side in puzzlement while there was a long and awkward pause between everyone... "..."

_Are they learning introduction techniques from Goh...?_ She thought to herself.

After another long pause so quiet you could hear someone cough in the audience...

"Argh, it's just not the same without the leader... where is he?" The red kuroko then asked, breaking the silence at last.

"He must be running late again. As usual." Said the green one.

"That's the fifth time this week..." says the blue kuroko.

"Oh... wait, he's here? Where!?" The yellow kuroko asks in confusion, frantically looking around. Once again he is slapped by the blue kuroko.

"Aw... well..." Kisarah then asked in a cute voice, twiddling her thumbs, "Could you pleeeaaaase let a poor thing like me pass~? If you do, I could do something special for you... I prom~ise~"

"Wellllll..." the red one, Kuroko-3, then said, falling for her wiles... but then the green kuroko, Kuroko-2, gets in the way, "Don't try to flirt with us! W-we are impervious to your feminine charms!"

"Even though you are a cutiepie, we shall not budge!" Kuroko-1 says, "We are not corruptible! Do not underestimate us."

"If you want to pass... you may have to fight us!"

"Yeah! But you may find winning impossible..."

"We are stronger than any man! Any woman! Any _thing_!"

"The Kuroko Squad can never be defeated! We're practically invincible!"

The yellow kuroko, Kuroko-4, then looks to the others in shock, "Really! Is that true?"

The Kuroko-1 responds by slapping Kuroko-4 again.

"Awww... do I really have to beat up on a bunch of midgets?" Kisarah sighed, "Well, okay... I guess I've got no choice now but to throwdown with you little guys."

"Who are you calling a midget? We're as tall as giants!" Kuroko-3 yells.

"We'll prove it to you! We can change our height easily... like this!"

All the kurokos then leap on top of each other's shoulders, forming a tower, and posing with their arms out to the sides, as if proud of their new form... "KUROKO SQUAD TRANSFORMATION!" Kisarah comically falls backwards!

"Do you truly think you can stop us?" Said another one of the kurokos, "We are related to one of the most powerful families in the world... the Goketsuji clan."

"The who?" Kisarah sits up, a puzzled look on her face, "Gowhatsu?"

Kuroko-1 explains, "The **Goketsuji**!" he says, "They are quite a mysterious and powerful family, a clan that spans several generations... each one is composed of the most powerful warriors converted into the clan throughout it's 300 year existence, some even from all over the world. Even we kurokos, who are all related to the clan's history, have great power within our bodies."

"Know this: The blood of the strongest warriors belonging to this family flow within our veins..." Kuroko-2 then tells her, "With our combined might and our natural power, we're unbeatable... you don't stand a chance!"

"Uh, yeah, what they said!" Kuroko-4 then added.

"That's right... I think I heard about them from somewhere back when I was visiting Japan..." Kisarah said, thinking back to when she heard of the name... then she grinned, and became cheerful, "That means... if I beat you guys, I'll be considered stronger than a Goketsuji, right~?"

"Um, well..."

"And if I beat a Goketsuji... Jo will _have_ to be convinced that I am a dependable girlfriend!" She then clinches her fists, "O~kay~then~! I'll thrash you guys around and prove I'm the strongest!"

"Uh-uh-um, well... that's IF you can beat us! Which we doubt..." Kuroko-1 then responds, trying to keep his composure, "But if you are so sure you can keep up with us... have at you, then!" The kurokos then leapt forth to attack Kisarah! "KUROKO SQUAD, ATTAAAACK!"

"Bring it on~!" Kisarah said with a grin, preparing herself to clash with the team of kurokos...

* * *

During the time, other fighters were watching the battle going on in the monitors strewn around the arena. For some reason they even stuck one in the boiler room. Don't ask why. It is here that Kira Daidohji is currently crafting something, chuckling to herself evilly as she worked, away from prying eyes...

"It's almost done... my secret weapon..." She grinned from ear-to-ear, proud of her new idea, as she monologue to herself while adjusting something on the table she was working at with a screwdriver, "Once it's done... I'll whittle down the competition a bit."

She then set the screwdriver aside, and then got out a pair of goggles that will allow her to get a closer view at what she's working with... and taking out some more tools, "This will be but a mere stepping stone to my plans of world domination... a genius like me cannot fail! Nyahahahaha~!"

Oh dear, what kind of plan does our little sukumizu-clad, 12-year-old mad genius have in store...?

* * *

Elsewhere in the maze, in a circular area where multiple paths branched out... Racheal was hiding out, waiting to spring her trap. And still wearing Terry Bogard's cap, no less, as she waited for him. She had managed to break away from fighting him for a moment, if to run off and set up a chase to where she could lure him in for what she figured would be the killing blow against him... and ensure her victory. Not to mention, she'd get to keep his hat.

_Hah... Bogard won't know what will hit him... _she thought, grinning to herself, _This maze... it really gives me the perfect opportunity to employ my more advanced ninja techniques. Let's see that Shiranui chick top what I've got in store._

An elaborate trap of her own devising was set up some distance away from her hiding spot... the trap would be enough to weaken and disable him, allowing her to move in the for the final blow... and then, the victory would be hers... that is, if Terry was her designated opponent. It was a gamble she was none too happy to take, but had no choice but to go through with. But either way, he'll be defeated, and she gets to keep the hat. A nice souvenir to add to her collection of stuff she's taken from warriors she's defeated.

She heard footsteps just then. Someone was coming! She figured it must be Terry heading this way... _Great timing! Here he comes now._ She then thought, her grin growing wider, _Boy will he be in for a surprise, he won't know what will hit him._

The approaching person was already getting closer to the spot she planted the trap in... Racheal was eagerly awaiting the results. As soon as they stepped into an unseen wire placed in the middle of the circle, a series of fire bombs and kunai knives all flew out from the air and toward their target! There was an explosion of fire in the middle of the maze where the trap sprung, the kunai knives having also been set aflame as they flew into the fire, as they had been doused with oil. Flying flaming knives, Racheal thought, would make them more painful. That's just her logic.

Racheal stepped out from the corner she was hiding behind to see the results... small flames were crackling and burning everywhere in the area... "That should do it. Not even he could've handled that." She said to herself as she entered the area. However, she then gasped at what she found.

Instead of Terry, it seems that someone else had sprung the trap and got hit with the bombs and knives... however, it looked like, aside from a few slightly burned spots, the person was okay... standing there in the epicenter of the carnage was Mei-Fang!

"Hey... no fair! This trap was reserved for someone else..." Racheal grumbled at her, "You just wasted my perfectly planned trap!"

"..." Mei-Fang simply stared emotionally at her.

"Oh well... I may as well crush you while you're here." Racheal then said, getting into a fighting stance, "Who knows, maybe you are my true foe."

Mei-Fang then entered a fighting stance of her own, "Very well."

_She doesn't seem so tough... I think I could easily have this won. _She thought. She then rushed in, and unleashed a fierce kick to Mei-Fang's ribs. However, Mei-Fang blocked the attack. She then attempted a kick to the head, and Mei-Fang blocked that as well. Finally, Racheal tried to use a sweep, but Mei-Fang hopped over it, and countered with an open palm strike to the kunoichi's solar plexus, sending her stumbling away and holding the spot she was struck.

_She moves so fast... and strikes harder than she looks..._ she thought, clinching her teeth in pain, _I'll have to try and end her fast or she could gain too much of an advantage over me._

Mei-Fang then rushed in, sensing an opportunity to strike. Racheal immediately began engaging in close combat with her, exchanging blows with her... while she was putting up a good offense this time around, it seemed as though Mei-Fang was putting on a much better defense. Finally, seeing a break in Mei-Fang's guard, Racheal would unleash a fierce punch into Mei-Fang's face, sending her stumbling back!

Racheal didn't stop there, and leaps in for a kick to the chest, then as she landed, she rushed into Mei-Fang with her elbow and knee extended outwards, and leaving behind a trail of blue shadows in her wake as she charged into her, "Eat this! **-SHADOW ATTACK-**!"

The blow sent Mei-Fang smashing into a wall... however... it did not knock her down. She would take a moment to recover before stepping forward from the wall and looking as though it didn't do much to stop her.

"What?" Racheal growled, "Still looking for more abuse?"

"..."

"The silent treatment, huh? I guess I'll just have to show you what a true ninja like me can do..." Racheal then proceeded to rush at Mei-Fang again, but this time she split off from her... in fact, literally. She split into two Racheals, which surprised the Chinese warrior...

"...?"

"Do you think you can handle this next attack?" One Racheal said...

"I promise you, this is the end for you!" Said the other, "**-CLONING SPLIT-**!"

The two Racheals then split off into two more Racheals, creating four, and then they split as well, creating 8. All 8 Racheals swarmed over and began attacking Mei-Fang in a group, surrounding the woman as they started to unload their attacks at her.

However, it seemed that Mei-Fang was doing well enough to hold her own against all 8 attackers... she was defending and dodging attacks left and right, and even managed to kick and knock away a few of the Racheals. Finally, when it looked like she had enough room, Mei-Fang would power up and a panel in one of her gauntlets around her legs would open up to reveal boosters, providing her with a strong leap forward with a palm thrust, unleashing a blast of energy into three of the Racheals, "**-WHITE TIGER-**!"

The three Racheals would smash against the wall with great force and land in a pile before dissipating into the shadows... two more Racheals would leap in to strike Mei-Fang... however, the Chinese girl would react faster on the draw, and counter with another one of her attacks, boosters adding force to her attack as she unleashed another blast of energy around her upper body, slamming it into both clones and sending all three of them high into the air! "**-BLUE DRAGON-**!"

One Racheal was sent flying into the air, landing hard on the small of her back on top of one of the walls, and then falling to the floor. The other one slammed headfirst into the ground. Both melted into shadows and faded away shortly after.

One of the 3 remaining Racheal clones then leapt after Mei-Fang while she was in midair, pulling out a kunai to attack her with... as she closed in, she attempted a slash, but Mei-Fang suddenly put up a barrier, deflecting the force of the blow and knocking the clone off guard. Mei-Fang would then take advantage of her broken guard to twirl through the air, extending her arms out, with one of them unleashing another blast of energy that would crash into the clone, "**-PHOENIX-**!"

The Racheal clone slammed into the ground hard, causing it to burst into shadows before it could even touch the ground again after bouncing off, with Mei-Fang landing on her feet shortly afterwards. The last two Racheals then attempted to attack her from behind, and Mei-Fang turned and blocked an incoming attack from one, while dodging another from the other. An exchange of blows then followed before Mei-Fang found an opportunity to strike and swept her leg through the ground, a booster allowing her to create a perfect circle as she knocked both off their feet and to the ground.

Mei-Fang then leapt up and another pair of boosters would allow her to rocket down to the ground, smashing her feet into another clone's exposed ribs, causing it to explode into shadows upon impact, "**-RED PANDA-**!"

The last remaining Racheal then got up in time to get met with an elbow strike from Mei-Fang into her chest, followed by a split kick to the jaw, and finally a fierce palm strike to the torso, with a blast of energy accompanying it as she unleashed the final part of her attack, "**-ROCK TURTLE-**!"

The blast was enough to throw Racheal hard into a wall, the hat flying off her head at some point during the flight, cracking it upon impact... as she slid down to the floor, she coughed up blood, which sprinkled onto her legs and the floor, and what was remaining in her mouth would run down her jaw, dripping off her chin... _She... she broke... through my perfect Cloning Split technique...!_

"Sensors indicate sufficient damage to the ribs..." Mei-Fang then said aloud... examining the kunoichi as a holographic window of text appeared in front of her eyes, "Chances of victory... 85%. Defeat of foe and victory is imminent."

Racheal then began to climb back up onto her feet, holding her ribs, _What is she... is she even human!? From what I just saw... is she a robot!?_

The window the disappears from view and Mei-Fang focuses her attention back on her foe, "...come. Let us end this."

_My regular ninjitsu techniques won't be enough to crush her... _Racheal then thought, proceeding to gather her strength, and clasps her hands together, keeping her index fingers extended together,_ I'll have to pull out the big guns. It's... the only way to stop this creature._

"Hm?" Mei-Fang's curiosity perked up.

"I'll defeat you with this... my special, secret technique I've created while training..." Racheal said as her body began to glow with a fiery light. She then jumped high into the air and became surrounded in a ball of flame as she prepared to unleash her attack, "Even someone like you won't stop my mastery of this move!"

Mei-Fang then sprung into the air with a burst after her... at this moment, Racheal came flying down toward Mei-Fang, surrounded in flame, as though she were taking the form of a comet and leaving a trail of fire in her wake as the flames soon took the form of a dragon extending it's claw outwards... "Haaa! **-DRAGON SLASH ATTACK-**!"

The two warriors were closing in midair... the audience was leaning forward in anticipation as both flew closer to one another. Racheal's attack was sure to connect... could the fight be hers? Will she win with this one-shot technique? Just before it seemed like it was going to hit... Mei-Fang swerved in midair using the boosters in her legs, altering her jump and moving swiftly away from the attack!

"Whaaat!?" Racheal gasped.

"Your dragon... is weak in strength..." Mei-Fang then said, "...I will break it to prove it to you."

Mei-Fang quickly powered up and spun in the air for a moment before she rose her hands over her head, "**-WISE HERMIT-**!" she shouted, as she then unleashed the attack, thrusting her body down with a blast of energy forming around her body.

_I... I can't get away from it!_ Racheal gasped, her eyes wide in shock... she was unable to counter or block Mei-Fang's special attack from the speed and angle it was coming from.

Mei-Fang soon slams the attack hard into Racheal's exposed back, destroying the dragon of flames as she began to take Racheal down to the floor with her... as Mei-Fang slammed her into the floor, the energy would explode, further damaging the kunoichi and causing her great pain!

The Chinese warrior flipped away upon it's final execution and landed safely in a crouch a little ways away... she then looked up at her foe. There laid Racheal, having apparently been knocked unconscious from the blow and laying in a small crater caused from their impact. Was the win hers, however?

She looked down at the belt around her waist... the indicator was blank for a moment, but then... it lit up green! It seems that Racheal was indeed Mei-Fang's designated opponent. And because she defeated her... she has won her fight in the Maze Match.

"Dr. Kira will be happy about this," she then said. She then eyed Terry's cap nearby, and picked it up, scanning it. She would then carry it with her as she proceeded to make her way out of the circle of paths and choosing another path to follow.

_**WINNER IS MEI-FANG!**_


	48. Second Victor

In the boiler room, Kira Daidohji was raising her arm in triumph over Mei-Fang's victory, laughing proudly over her 'underling' and her win. Mei-Fang has performed well tonight, she thought... she will have to reward her with something later.

"HA! I knew my loyal henchman Mei-Fang wouldn't be trashed by such weak competition!" Kira laughed, "That stupid ninja woman didn't stand a chance. And I doubt anyone else will either." She then turned back to her device and began to resume work on it, "But that's not to say aiding in the premature disposal of the other warriors won't be necessary. If I want to get control of the world, I've gotta use my genius. Which I've got tons of~. Once everything falls into place, victory—and world domination—will be a little closer towards my grasp! Nyahahahahahahaaaaa~!"

Kira's malevolent laughter would echo through the boiler room...

* * *

In another part of the maze, Rogers and Vaike's battle was still raging onwards. The battle was fierce, with both sides battling nonstop... Vaike certainly had superior strength, and, in a sense, larger size, over the wrestler... but what Rogers lacked in power, he made up in fortitude and speed... he was hoping that it would be enough to possibly fell this particularly dangerous, hammer-wielding foe.

At current, both were standing apart from another after another clash... they had jumped back to gain some breathing room. Both were getting exhausted, but neither was willing to back down.

"Hehehe...hahahaha...haha!" Vaike laughed between breathes, grinning as he glared with ill intentions at the American wrestler.

"You... I'm not gonna quit at this juncture. There's still a chance for me to win!" Rogers growled, "No matter how outmatched I am!"

"Heeeee..." Vaike would clutch his hammer with both hands as he started running at Rogers, having felt he regained enough strength to charge.

Rogers would soon follow suit, running toward Vaike, _I'm just a regular ol' wrestler. Nothing real special. But... damn it, I will not give up! If I just keep telling myself this to my heart, I'll never run away in shame, now matter how bad it gets!_

As Vaike closed in, he swung his mighty weapon, intent on crushing Rogers utterly where he stood. However, Rogers swiftly moved out of the way of the swing. Vaike attempted another attack ,but this time Rogers ducked under it as he moved in closer to attack! He grabbed onto Vaike's arm, and then swung him out to irish whip him!

However, Vaike simply ran right into the nearby corridor's wall, comically splatting into it.

"Oops..." Terry Rogers rubbed the back of his head as he sweatdropped, having realized that he let his conditioned instincts get the better of him earlier, "I forgot that I'm not in a wrestling ring..."

An annoyed Vaike would push himself off the wall, rubbing his nose and angrily growling at Rogers. He really didn't appreciate being thrown into the wall much. Something of which Rogers noted, "Heheh, sorry about that, old man... force of habit." He said apologetically.

Blat Vaike, unfortunately, was not in any mood for an apology. Let alone from the guy who just threw him into a wall. He turned fully around to face Rogers, looking to pay him back for that.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to talk this over?" Rogers laughed nervously. Vaike answered by swinging his hammer at him again, which he nearly got hit by, had he not dodged the swipe, "I guess not! Come on, be a sport, will ya?"

"Hehehehahahaha!" Vaike laughed, as he swung his large hammer upward... he then began spinning toward Rogers as he held his hammer, leaving behind a trail of shadows in his wake. Oh SNAP! Was this a special attack? It was! And it was coming at Rogers fast! This deadly attack of Vaike's was simply known as **-THE ANGER OF THE BEAST-**...

...and it'd back a wallop, too. Something of which Rogers learned the hard way, as it slammed into the side of his ribs as he attempted to move out of the way. Rogers was taken off guard by Vaike's sudden burst of speed as he executed the attack, and the hammer would smash into him, throwing him to the wall. The damage had been done... Rogers was now suffering from at least 3 broken ribs from that attack alone, and he let it known with a groan of pain and a grimace on his face.

_Shit! _Rogers thought, clinching his teeth in agony, _My ribs... I was hoping to avoid injury... if I had just been on my guard, I could have avoided that a lot better. Now this will give that hyena an advantage!_

The Greek hunchback stopped spinning a little ways past Rogers in an abrupt manner... he seemed dazed by his own attack, having apparently spun a little too much and at too fast a speed for him to manage. Drool hung out the corner of his mouth as he woozily wavered around for a moment before his senses recovered and his dizziness dispersed... however, he'd also find that his hammer wedged itself into the wall in front of him at some point as he had stopped his attack, which was now stuck in there. Vaike chuckled for a moment... though it wasn't of amusement. He growled and began trying to pull his weapon out of the wall.

Rogers saw a chance to attack... he had to capitalize on Vaike while his attention was diverted, no matter how injured he was. Fighting off his pain, he would run over to the hunchback as he was trying to pull his hammer out and grab him from behind, locking his arms around his waist, surprising him. Despite the pain of his ribs intensifying as he pressed against his back, he would grit his teeth and lift Vaike off his feet into the air.

"Aghhh... take this, you psycho...!" Rogers growled as he then bent backwards and slammed Vaike hard into the ground with a german suplex, smashing the upper part of his spine and the back of his head against the floor with as much force as he could use... Vaike grunted in pain as Rogers delivered the body slam flawlessly. Rogers shortly let go and got some distance away from Vaike as his lower body dropped to the ground.

"Did that do it...?" he asked to no one, observing Vaike as he held his injured ribs. Vaike didn't seem to be getting up for a while... he watched the belt around his waist just then to see if it would light up. Unfortunately for him, it didn't. Which meant that Blat was still conscious...

Lo and behold, as he then looked over to see Vaike sitting up and grunting as he began to push himself back onto his feet. Crap! It looks like Vaike's more resilient than he initially assumed. "Damn... I was hoping he'd stay down."

Vaike didn't seem to appreciate the suplex very much at all, and he seemed more annoyed than earlier... he especially didn't seem to like being separated from his favorite weapon, and clinched his fists as he clinched his teeth out the corner of his mouth.

_Well, he's without his weapon... maybe he'll be less effective in hand to hand._ Rogers thought as he got into a fighting stance and held his fists up, "If you're still willing to fight... then come on, squatty! I'll take you down right here!"

"Yaaaagh!" Vaike angrily lunged at Rogers, not having much patience for listening to his insults. He already was swinging quick jabs and punches at the American wrestler, and was throwing his attacks out at a fast rate... it seemed Blat Vaike had done training in bare handed combat aside from using weapons... which would explain how he got into the Maze Match. Rogers would fight back, moving and dodging as he unleashed his own blows toward his attacker... As Rogers moved totally out of the way of one of Vaike's fierce punches, his fist would smash through the wall, sending cracks all around a section of it...

Rogers would comically face fault as he observed Vaike with his arm halfway in the wall... _Holy guacamole! This guy's natural strength is that strong?_

Vaike then pulled his arm out of the wall, seemingly unhurt, and turned to Rogers with a wicked chuckle... he then held up his fists defensively, ready to strike again...

_This just gets worse and worse..._ Rogers thought, groaning to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, during this time, Kisarah has managed to lay out all of the kurokos in the Kuroko Squad... all four of them were sprawled out all over the hallway, groaning in pain...

"H-h-how...?" Kuroko-3, the red kuroko, grunted, "How can someone like that... be stronger than us?"

"It's got to be a fluke!" Spoke the green kuroko, Kuroko-2, laying flat on his face, "N-no one can defeat those of Goketsuji blood..."

"If only our leader were here..." Grunted Kuroko-1, "...we'd have defeated her."

"You guys weren't really all that challenging for me... oh well, that's life at times, I guess," Kisarah said with her hands on her hips, "Anyways, I've trounced you guys, so that means I get to pass through your door. And if I can't pass through, I guess I can just leap over the wall or something... which I guess I could have done earlier."

"Not while I'm here!" Suddenly yelled a high-pitched voice, which was lower than the other kurokos.

"Huh? What now?" Kisarah said, looking around, half-annoyed that now someone else was coming in.

And someone indeed came. Leaping out from above would be another kuroko... only this one was wearing black, and appeared to be taller than the others. Still small, but at least larger in size. He then points a finger at Kisarah, "How dare you thrash around my compatriots. My bosom buddies. My allies in arms, my comrades in combat. Do you have any idea who you are messing with?"

"Yes..." Kisarah then said, sweatdropping, "...the Kuroko Squad."

"That's right!" The kuroko then said... and then, he got into a dramatic sentai pose, "I have come at last! I was lost in the arena for a while and I got stuck in a room backstage... well, okay, it was more the bathroom, because those takoballs didn't really agree with my stomach, but still! I really had to go!"

The other kurokos then sit up when they see him, "B-boss!"

"Our leader is here at last!" Kuroko-1 then said, forcing himself onto his feet, "Now we can fight to our fullest!"

"You should watch what you eat more, leader..." Kuroko-3 then said.

"I'm hungry..." Said Kuroko-4.

All the kurokos had now gathered around behind their leader, who glares up at Kisarah (course, you wouldn't be able to tell that since his face is covered, just like the others)... "I don't know how you were able to beat around my pals... they are among the strongest of the kurokos. However... of them all, I am the most powerful!"

"Oh really?" Kisarah sarcastically said, faking interest as she glanced off to the side, "You must be three times as strong as any kuroko, then..."

"Indeed! That's why _I'm_ the leader." The kuroko said, unaware of her sarcasm, then, he'd strike a pose, "Allow me to introduce myself! I am the leader of the legendary Kuroko Squad. The strongest of the kurokos, and inevitably the strongest of the Goketsuji! I am... **Kuroko-0**! Fear my name! The zero, especially!"

The other 4 kurokos would leap in behind Kuroko-0 and pose dramatically, forming an entire sentai team... a flash of light would burst out from behind them, and sakura petals rain down from the sky while kabuki theatre noises were heard in the background.

And Kisarah was once again sweatdropping at their antics. _This is getting old..._ She thought.

"You must be very strong to defeat my friends... after all, we are known as the most powerful of the kurokos involved in the Goketsuji tournaments..." Kuroko-0 explains as he stood before Kisarah, "We have trained our minds and bodies extensively and endlessly through the years, more so than any other kuroko. It's the rule of the Goketsuji clan... as only the strong may survive."

He would then angrily point at Kisarah, "The fact that you have managed to defeat my comrades so easily greatly infuriates me. Not only is this an insult to all our dedication to our training, as well as the fruit we have bared to get this far... but an insult to the Goketsuji family line, and to all Kurokos. I will not forgive you... even though you are very cute."

"Can we just skip to the fight already?" Kisarah said, losing her patience with the little men in identity-shrouding clothing, "I want to at least fight _someone_ while I'm in this place."

"Fine. I suppose we can just cut to the chase..." The black Kuroko then raises an arm dramatically into the air, making Kisarah curious, "KUROKO SQUAD... ASSEMBLE!"

The red Kuroko soon sprung over and latched onto Kuroko-0's right arm, a burst of light glowing out of him as he latched on... the blue kuroko soon ran over and latched himself onto his left arm with a similar burst of light... the green kuroko soon ran over as Kuroko-0 then leapt high into the air, and jumped into the air after him... latching onto his left leg with a glow of light. And then finally, the yellow kuroko, who was confused at first, but then realized what he was supposed to do, sprung up and latched onto his leader's right leg with a similar glow...

Kuroko-0's body was glowing along with his comrades as he slowly came back down to earth... the green and yellow kurokos held out their feet and landed on them to support their leader's weight and make him seem even larger. Kuroko-0 would then execute a series of poses and strikes in the air before getting into one final stance, a dynamic and flashy sentai pose to show his power...

"Transformation complete... Kuroko-0 has become... **KUROKO DAIOH**~!" He then cries in happiness, as if proud of his new form.

"JUST FIGHT ME NORMALLY!" Kisarah yells in irritation at the Kurokos.

"The hour is at hand, cute one..." Kuroko-0 said, "You will never pass through this gate... or go around it as long as I'm still standing. You can bank on it."

"But this is getting ridiculous," Kisarah grumbles, "I just wanna pass through."

"Well that's too bad! You can't pass through unless you beat me." The leading Kuroko then said, "I hope you are prepared... for now I'm five times stronger as the Kuroko Daioh!"

"And five times dorkier..." She then gets into a fighting stance, "Come on then. Let's go!"

The Kuroko Daioh then slowly began to move toward Kisarah, the weight of the other Kurokos slowing him down, "Just give me a bit of time to get over there... this is harder than it looks!" Kisarah sweatdrops with an agitated look on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile... Tremor and Reiji's fight was moving onward. Both have been putting up a grand fight... Reiji was holding his own well enough against his opponent as the battle intensified, and Tremor himself was beginning to find the karate man more than a match for him...

_I may have underestimated my foe today..._ Tremor thought as he guarded against one of Reiji's blazing attacks with an elbow block, _Perhaps it's because I have rarely ever fought against a human. _He then guarded one other attack with his gauntlet...

_I've got to pierce this guy's defense somehow..._ Reiji growled as he thought to himself, continuing to attack Tremor, _If I can just break it... I can defeat him!_

As Reiji unleashed a fierce kick toward Tremor's chest, the Subterran caught the karate man's leg in his hands, then swung him into the air... he prepared to attack him as he came back down, but Reiji twisted his body out of range before Tremor could deliver the attack. While still in midair, Reiji then shot towards his foe with a kick surrounded in energy... he was unleashing the Shouenbu attack again, and this time it caught Tremor in the side of his face! As he was recoiling from the blow, Reiji would then follow up with the second kick, swinging it hard into Tremor's unguarded face. The blow threw Tremor back with a small spray of blood.

Reiji landed in front of Tremor, and would follow up with another attack with a fierce punch, put Tremor recovered in time to catch his fist in his palm and held it tight... blood was running down his nose from the blow to his face as he stared at Reiji... he then pulled him forward, and thrusts his gauntlet-clad fist hard into Oyama's gut, the force causing him to cough up a degree of blood. Tremor then threw him aside, and Reiji's body would crash into a nearby wall.

His body slid down to the floor and he slumped over wearily... he then craned his head back up, leftover blood running down his jaw as he looked up at Tremor... _I was too slow..._ He thought, cursing himself for making such a grave mistake. His sight almost faded for a moment... blood loss, combined with the continuing pain aching through his body, was starting to take it's toll on Reiji. What more, the impact into the wall may have dislocated his shoulder somewhat.

Tremor wiped away the blood on the upper lip of his headmask with his arm and observed it for a moment before looking to Reiji. "Blood... rarely has anyone, let alone a human, been able to make me bleed. He must be an exceptional warrior indeed to be able to hurt me."

He tried to think back to the last time someone gave him this much trouble... the only person who really came to mind was Mirage... a dangerous Amazonian warrior who lived in the Obsel Deserts. That fight he had with her was almost a loss for him, due to the weapons she used as well as her own strength. That battle, however, ended in a draw... there was no victor that time, and no definite answer as to who was stronger.

Reiji slowly began to get up, holding his shoulder in pain... "Ahhh... I've got to do better than this," he quietly said to himself.

"It doesn't look like your body can hold out for too much longer," Tremor said to him, "It would be wiser for you to give up now before you end up crippled. It would be a shame if such a strong human's capabilities for the future were cut short."

"Thanks for your concern, but there's no way I'm giving up... didn't you hear me earlier when I said that?" Reiji said, smirking as he stood fully upright, "I won't get stronger if I give up now."

"I admire your spirit, warrior," Tremor smiled back at him, "truly, it's wondrous to witness to such indomitable strength."

"It's good that you're at least polite..." Reiji then worked to get back into a fighting stance despite his pain, "I think... I could come to respect you as a warrior."

"Then we are on the same page, agreed?"

Reiji would nod... before proceeding to charge at Tremor, "Don't think that means I won't beat you up... I'm gonna win this match, I promise!" Tremor guarded himself as Reiji rushed in, thinking to himself, _If I can break his defense like I did earlier... I could capitalize with a much stronger attack than before... I've got to finish him here and now, before I'm too hurt to continue._

_Is he planning another rush...? What will he do? _Tremor thought as he prepared himself.

Reiji them dove forwards and slid underneath Tremor from between his legs, surprising the man. Reiji then sprung up with a powerful mule kick, thrusting both his legs into Tremor's back before he could turn around and causing him to stumble forward and slam into a nearby wall, disorienting him. Reiji saw his chance to take advantage of this small window of opportunity, and proceeded to unleash an assortment of attacks, giving Tremor virtually no time to recover, slamming fist and feet into his gigantic frame. A kick to the side, a fist to the spine, everything was needed in order to weaken Tremor.

Reiji then leaps up and continued the assault with a fierce roundhouse kick that would cause Tremor to spin around to the front and wobble... he proceeded to deliver attacks to the front now, blows to the abdomen, the ribs, his solar plexus, neck, temple and jaw, he wasn't stopping! By now, from the endless assault, Tremor was weakened... he stepped back and fell into a knee, groaning in pain...

_I-I never knew a human could strike with such ferocity and tenacity... it hurts all over... what was that? _Tremor thought in his mind as he began getting back up, _Could that be the burning spirit?_

"HAAA!" Reiji yelled as he rushed in to attack Tremor once more. Tremor then barely had time to react and prepared to solidify his body... _So fast...!_

Reiji was on Tremor before he could complete his defense... he closed in, and began unleashing a nonstop barrage of blazing kicks from a single leg that were moving so intensely fast and were striking so hard that was though Tremor was being hit in the chest and gut in at least 1,000 different spots, and the blows were even leaving dents in his armor!

"**-RAIKOUKYAKU-**!" Reiji yelled, unleashing his attack into Tremor with great fervor. He didn't stop the barrage as he continued to slam leg into leg into his foe's unguarded body... after many hits, he finally ended the assault with one last kick...

Tremor stumbled backwards, coughing up blood from the internal damage as he began losing consciousness. _Well played, fellow warrior..._ Tremor thought, _Well played..._ And with a loud crash that shook the ground underneath him, Tremor collapsed on his back on the floor and the impact was enough to knock him out but good.

"Haa... haa..." Reiji panted, exhausted from the attack, "I did it... I broke through... his defense! He was the toughest guy I ever faced so far..."

But did Reiji really win? He almost forgot about the gamble involved in the match and examined the indicator light on his belt... after a few moments, it lit up RED! And Tremor's lit up GREEN!

"What!" He gasped... "I've lost! N-no way! That means..."

Reiji, in shock, collapsed onto his hands and knees and hung his head, "...that means... he wasn't the guy I was supposed to beat up...!"

Apparently... Reiji has lost the Maze Match. And as such...

_**WINNER IS TREMOR!**_


	49. Third Victor

At the food court, Freon and Hellhound were still engaging in their rivalry against each other by trying to outeat the other. By this point in time, both were showing both fatigue, and signs that were getting full. In fact, their bellies were huge by now... in fact again, you could just as well say they've become fat, rather than full. You might think this is physically impossible, but did you know the world of fiction is not entirely tied by your conceptions of reality? It's true! And everyone was still taking bets on who was going to drop out first and were watching intently for the outcome... especially Keith, much to Kyo's annoyance.

"Nnnngh, " Freon growled, a half-eaten plate of moogoo gaipan before him, as he glared at Hellhound, "I can still... eat more than you! You hot-headed hooligan...!"

"Sh-shut up... you'll never be able to outstomach me..." Hellhound retorts after a loud belch, a large pizza half-eaten in front of him and holding a slice in one hand. He was struggling in his weariness for a response, worn out from all the eating he had been doing, "You... spoony bard!"

"Don't... CALL me that!" Freon yelled, eyes bulging in anger.

"It's amazing that these two can still go on... they're probably too stubborn to get a heart attack," Kyo remarked, having watched the eating contest continue.

"Huh!" Athena then gasps, alarming Kyo and Ryu nearby her, her eyes wide in shock, "A sudden presence has appeared... no, it's been here for a while already; it's been undetectable at first, and now... but how!"

"An invader...?" asked a concerned Ryu.

"Who is it?" Kyo asked her.

"It's—"

Suddenly, there came a laugh from nearby, interrupting Athena before she could finish! Turning their heads, everyone, especially the crowd, would see a familiar monk in orange garbs with a matching shirt underneath, fastened into place with a belt made of prayer beads, black armbands, and matching black boots with gold bands... the light glistened off his bald head, with his forehead having six incense burns... and all around him was a bevy of food, and he was already stuffing his face like it was nobody's business.

Why, it's our greedy pal, **Thin Nen**, and no one else but.

"You two are getting worn out already..." The monk said, his mouth full of a cheeseburger he just took a bite out of, "Maybe you should drop out and let me win."

"YOU AREN'T INVOLVED IN THIS!" Freon and Hellhound angrily yelled.

"Thin Nen?" Keith looked over to him among the crowed, getting his attention, "When'd the hell you get here?"

"I've been here for quite a while," he laughed, swallowing, "I've become the third player in this little game of appetites... heh heh heh."

"You're not involved!" Freon and Hellhound yelled again, "This is between US!"

"Oh yeah? Is that so?" Thin Nen then laughed, "Already people have been making bets on _me_... I'm going to eat you two under the table, and I'll do it mercilessly. All I have to concentrate my mind, empty my thoughts... and the pits of my stomach will be eternal, much like the divinity of Buddha."

"You can do that?" Keith asked.

"HA! My intense training at the temple has taught me many, many things that I can do. If I wanted, I could concentrate my mind, and beautiful women will flock to me!"

"Haha, yeah, you just... keep telling yourself that," Keith said with sarcasm, knowing that Thin Nen said that to take a shot at him.

"Shut up, already, you bald freak!" Hellhound then yelled, aiming his hand at him. He then powered up, and shot a fireball at Thin Nen! Freon soon did the same, only it wasn't a fireball, but rather an icicle... and the projectiles were fat, because Freon and Hellhound were fat. You see? Fatness carries over. Of course, this also wound up making the projectiles move slowly because of their great fatness, and so they quite casually moved toward the corrupt priest.

"You think you can beat me with tubby projectiles?" Thin Nen said, his voice oozing cockiness, and a wide grin spreading across his face. "Let me show you a technique that can do away with such bothersome things. Ready?"

Thin Nen then stood up, and began to power up his chi into his hands... as it flowed into a single spot, he began to form it into a large ball... the ball, shining bright in a blue aura that was emanating large amount of light, grew larger in size and Thin Nen continued to rotate his hands around it as he kept increasing it's power. The projectiles got nearer, and it looked like they were going to ram into him... but as he held the ball out, the projectiles smashed into the ball of energy... and were promptly destroyed!

"What!" Freon gasped.

"How... that's impossible!" Hellhound growled.

"This technique gives me a great amount of defense..." Thin Nen explained, "and it can also give me offense! Behold..." The monk then thrusts the ball forward, using quick reflexes to shape the blast into something else entirely. By now, it took the form of a large, flaming orange skull, it's maw grinning as it flew at Hellhound and Freon! "**-RENGOKUREIHA-**!"

The crowd screamed and scrambled to get out of it's path so as not to get hurt. Keith leapt back to get out of it's path, as did the three other fighters. Hellhound and Freon were too fat to move! However, in their effort to try and get out of the way, they fell over and rolled away, avoiding the attack as it moved through... the flaming skull almost seemed like it was laughing as it flew on by and down the hall, people getting out of it's way as it moved on... eventually it'd smash into the wall beside a kid who was watching, exploding into flame and dissipating shortly after. The kid just stood there, staring at the smudge it made in the wall, slack-jawed in horror.

Thin Nen laughed, stuffing his face in food once again, as everyone turned away from what happened back to the monk, "Do you see my great power? It's the perfect offense, and the perfect defense. My Rengokureiha technique is one of many of my great abilities."

"Yeah, yeah, I know all about you and your sneaky moves, you bald goofball," Keith snapped.

"Sneaky? I'd prefer calling them 'cleverly effective'."

Freon and Hellhound (after a lot of struggling), manage to get up off the floor and growl at the monk, "You..." Freon snorted, "you've ruined this for us!" Upon examination, it seems all of the food that Freon and Hellhound once had before them was now destroyed, thanks to the projectile. "You buffoon! We were almost done settling which of us is superior!"

Thin Nen simply grinned and took a bite of a large rice ball, "It must have been the divine fate of the gods. Maybe they want _me_ to win... seeing as how I'm the superior man here. And far more holy than you two."

"You asshat!" Hellhound yelled, "I'll remember this! If I see your face again, I'm gonna fry you so hard, even your soul's gonna turn to ash, before it can even reach Heaven!"

Thin Nen said nothing, but he did chuckle at Hellhound's threat as he kept on eating.

Hellhound then turned to Freon, "And as for you... this is a draw! For now. Next time I'll crush you, ice man!"

"Maybe you should lose some weight first, porker!" Freon insults, noting Hellhound's enormous girth.

"I will! I'll lose my weight so fast, your head will spin!"

"What! Not if I lose my weight faster before you can!"

"YOU'RE ON, YOU SPOONY BARD!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Both men slowly tried to turn to move away, and were having difficulty adjusting to their newfound weight. Athena sweatdrops, her eyes like dots, as she watched the two rivals depart... or attempt to anyway. Keith, Kyo, and Ryu all watched with the same expression. They then looked to Thin Nen, who grinned back at them, "Well, now... I'd say that makes me the winner! See? God's been smiling down on me tonight!"

"You were never involved in that. Don't act like you were!" Keith scolded.

The crowd then all turns and glare at Keith... and he begins to sweat nervously. Ryu, who notices this, then glances over to him curiously, "Hm? They seem angry... what's wrong?"

"Uhh..."

"Hey, kid!" A bearded trucker says, "You owe us all our money back!"

"Yeah!" A woman yells, "You were the one putting all the money in the pot... and no one won! This was a gyp!"

"You didn't..." Kyo looked to Keith as well. It was easy to figure out what just happened; Keith had decided to take the bets of all the people laying down money mainly put down on the two warriors, and had collected the money.

"Uhh..." Keith then rubs the back of his head and laughs nervously, "Well. You know. Look. I never actually _promised_ there'd be a victor... sooo..." Keith then turns and quickly starts darting down the hall so fast he was leaving behind a trail of dust in his wake, fleeing in chibi form, "...SAYONARAAAA!"

"YOU CRAZY FUNSTER!" The crowd then began chasing Keith down the hall, screaming and yelling in anger at him and leaving the three other fighters behind in shock and confusion, a cloud of dust still flowing along the ground which would eventually fade away.

"...Annie must feel so ashamed," Athena said.

"That guy... maybe he's not quite all that good a guy like I thought," Kyo said.

"He's not going to get out of this one easy..." Ryu said.

"...I wish I had thought of that," Thin Nen said to himself, as he resumed eating. He then belched loudly.

* * *

Let's now turn away from this zaniness for now, and focus on some **ACTION**! In particular, let's see how Ken and Boggy's battle is going.

Even as Ken was starting to keep up with Boggy's fighting style, the Dancing Master still proved to be a formidable opponent against the crimson-clad karateka. By now, both warriors were on equal footing with each other, and the momentum didn't seem to be shifting between the two for a while. But even Ken knew that this couldn't keep going forever. One of them was going to have to give eventually, and Ken figured it was going to be himself, namely because the constant movement was tearing his feet up, and making the severe burns on the bottom of his feet even worse. At one point in the battle, a strong kick to his ribcage resulted in a couple bruised ribs. Ken was constantly feeling pain due to this and his injured feet.

Boggy himself was beginning to show some signs of bruising, but he wasn't giving up so easily. He blocked another strike thrown at him by Ken and countered with a shot to the chest, causing Ken to stumble back... Boggy then grinned and dashed forward to strike while Masters was reeling, but he miscalculated his foe's recovery time; Ken regained his footing faster than expected, and he retaliated at close range with a bright blast of his own chi energy, thrusting his hands out as he unleashed a ball of flame at Boggy.

"**-HADOUKEN-**!"

"Wh-what the!" Boggy was caught off guard by the blast, which smashed into his body and throwing him off his feet, knocking him into a wall behind him. The sudden blow and the impact from the wall caused the Dancing Master to fall into a daze... long enough for Ken to run forward and deliver additional attacks while he was still reeling. He leapt in with a fierce flying kick to the chest, slamming Boggy back into the wall, and then proceeded to pummel him with a fist to the solar plexus, a roundhouse kick to the side of the face, and then preparing to finish with one of his special techniques that both he and Ryu were known to use... the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku.

As Ken jumped off his feet to execute the technique, however, Boggy recovered, and just in time to throw a fist up right into Ken's crotch! His eyes bug out in shock and he fells to the floor holding his damaged goods! "H-hey!" He squeaked in pain, "That... that was... a cheap shot! You jerk...! Aaah..."

"There's no clean rules in this fight! You gotta do what you can to survive!" Boggy responded as he jumped high into the air and prepared to unleash a special technique of his own while Ken was still reeling from that blow. Boggy sprung straight into into the air, "Listen... I know all your special techniques... and I have all the means to counter them!" As he reached the apex of his jump, he then shot down toward Ken with a leg extended. Ken managed to get back into a stand, but was too late to react. The leg connected, and Boggy immediately began slamming his feet hard several times into Ken's face repeatedly.

"**-RISKY STEP-**!" Boggy laughed as he executed the attack flawlessly. A final strike with both feet surrounded in energy, ramming the heels of his shoes with great force into Ken's face, sent him flying backwards and landing on his back with a gasp. The attack also had the benefit of propelling Boggy high away from him, flipping in the air, and landing on the top of the wall he was previously knocked into. He then posed, throwing an arm into the air, "Hahaha! Heck yeah! That is what my power is all about!"

Ken laid there on his back for a few moments before sitting up and feeling the side of his face. Already it had become swollen, and it hurt to even touch it. His nose had been broken from one of the blows as well, and blood was running across his lip and down the side of his face. Another stream of blood from another nostril had already run down his upper lip and down his chin, and he could taste his own blood in his mouth that he had swallowed unawares while being knocked away. Increasing the amount of blood was the fact he had a cut lip from one of the kicks, bleeding more across his chin. He spat out what was left in his mouth altogether on the floor, and then looked up at Boggy, who was dancing nimbly on the wall. _Damn it. I hope Eliza isn't freaking out over my ass getting kicked like this... _He thought.

Boggy, having finished showboating, stopped and turned around to face Ken, a wide grin forming on his face "Oops, looks like I damaged your pretty face. The girls aren't going to want to look at you like that, now are they?"

"It's a risk I've been taking since I started fighting! Fighting, and eating pizza like a crazy mamma-jamma!" Ken said as he grinned back, and pushed himself onto his injured feet, "This injury is a little thing. I can still fight you."

"Maaaan, you've got a lot of heart, I'll give you that. The question is, is it enough to knock me down? So far, it sure hasn't stopped me! Your pizza-eating powers probably won't save ya either! Just sayin'."

"I've got a lot of experience in eating lasagna too."

"Argh! I hate lasagna!" Boggy then sprung off the wall, and proceeded to execute another Risky Step attack! "It tastes like craaaaap!"

"You're wrong!" Ken then saw an opportunity to strike! "Lasagna is delicious!" He gathered chi energy into his fist, and then rose into the air with a powerful flying uppercut that struck through Boggy's defense and slammed a fist surrounded in flames hard into his gut! "**-SHORYUKEN-**!"

Bobby's eyes widened in shock from the blow's impact and he was sent flying high into the air... Ken grinned as he came back down to the floor. but it changed to extreme displeasure shortly after as he landed on his feet, which still had serious third-degree burns on the bottom, and his eyes bugged out in pain, "Nnnngh!" _It's so gonna hurt to walk for a few weeks..._ he winced in his mind. The fact he was fighting with this injury was making it that much worse.

Boggy recovered as he landed on his back and rolled to his feet into a crouch, having landed behind his opponent, wincing as he was feeling his flesh blister from the intense heat of Ken's flaming Shoryuken, "What the hell is this guy? Some kind of masochist? Fighting with a foot injury like that? That's gonna be his downfall!" He then charged at Ken from behind and sprung into the air, and began twisting his body as he focused his energy into his legs, and split his legs in two directions as he closed in.

Ken just now realized he was under attack, and turned around. But he was too late; Boggy slammed a powerful midair spinning attack into his chest, appearing as a wheel-like attack, driving the sharp heel of his shoe into his body, the blow intensified by the energy surrounding his feet as he collided it into Ken, "**-WHEEL SPIN-**!"

As Ken was still reeling from the blow, Boggy landed on his feet close to him, and shot a powerful knee strike into his exposed stomach, making Ken lose his breath from the impact. Boggy then twisted around, executing a dance-like move as he slammed a powerful palm strike into Ken's face, doing more damage to his broken nose and causing the blood flow to resume. With a shout as he attacked again, Boggy then ducked down and swung out both his feet to take Ken's feet out from under him and knock him on his back. Boggy would follow up the assault by leaping up and attempting to stomp on him, but fortunately Ken managed to roll away before Boggy could land the attack.

As Ken got up to his feet, he once again attempted to perform the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku... as he leapt into the air and began to spin, however... Boggy saw through this and countered with an attack of his own, "That trick again?" he said in a taunting voice, "Man, even that special move has no rhythm!" He then bent back onto his hands, "When will you learn that it's useless...?" and as Ken flew over his head as he spun in the air, Boggy shot his feet up against his crotch again, this time spinning in place as he unleashed his technique, "**-BLAST HURRICANE-**!"

Ken's move interrupted in mid-performance again, he'd fall to the floor on his back, clutching his crotch and tears in his eyes from the intense pain, _That's it! _He thought, _From now on, I'm wearing a cup...!_

Boggy then flipped back onto his feet and grinned, as he turned to Ken, "Give up?"

"I'm getting sick of being kicked in the balls..." Ken moaned, struggling to get back up while holding his crotch with one hand, using the nearby wall for support.

"Dunno what t' tell ya," Boggy shrugged, "Mr. Director Man didn't say anything about no blows to the nuts. Sometimes you've got to use _every_ weakpoint to your advantage."

"Whatever. Now it's for real..." Ken got back up into a fighting stance once and glared sternly at Boggy, "The kid gloves come off, and I'm done playing nice-guy."

"If you're gonna get serious, then I will too," Boggy then got back into a fighting stance as well, a dance-like movement that would allow him to keep his rhythm going while waiting for his opponent's next attempt.

"Good for you," Ken said, as he charged at Boggy and rose a fist to strike... Boggy grinned... he was repeating the same tactic as before? He was going to counter with a more devastating blow to Ken this time. As he readied himself to swerve and counter, Ken then abruptly changed his technique, much to Boggy's surprise... and Ken, as he closed in, thrusts a knee into Boggy's own crotch!

"GYAHAAAAA!" Boggy cried, his eyes bulging out in shock from the pain. Ken then grinned as he saw he finally had caught the Dancing Master off his guard, and thrusts his knuckles hard into the side of Boggy's face! As he was reeling, Ken continued the assault by unleashing a barrage of kicks and punches into the man... a jab to the solar plexus, a low kick to the shin, a hard strike to the chest, and then Ken would leap into the air while Boggy was still stunned from the blows, and execute the spinning technique successfully this time... Boggy attempted to counter attack, but it was too late... Ken was soon slamming several blows into his opponent's unguarded body! "**-TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU-**!"

The final blow sent Boggy flying backwards, as he hovered over the ground, Ken jumps up over Boggy, and charges up chi energy, gathering as much of it as he could before launching yet another large blast of energy angled down at him in midair! "**-HADOUKEN-**!"

The blast of energy collided with Boggy's body and smashes him into the ground, scraping him against the floor for a moment before it dissipated out of existence, and Ken landed on his feet... making him wince in pain again with a comical expression. Yes, those burns did hurt immensely, "Ow! I'm never gonna get used to that..."

Boggy got back up and grit his teeth angrily. he'd dash at Ken and catch him off guard while he was still recovering from his landing and punch the karateka in the side of his face, "I told ya, I can play seriously too!" And then he would thrust a knee into Ken's gut before thrusting his foot upwards toward the face and slamming the heel into Ken's jaw, cutting his lip open even further, "And even then, I've still got more rhythm than you!"

Ken quickly recovers and unleashes a karate chop into the side of Boggy's neck... as he was reeling, Ken then grabbed Boggy, and threw himself back, using his leg for leverage as he hurled Boggy through the air! However, his foe would land on his feet. Ken cursed under his breath and charged at Boggy to continue the assault before he could turn around, but Boggy caught him by his shirt, and threw him to the ground hard! Ken quickly got up, and Boggy engaged him yet again... but this time, as the warriors exchanged blows. It seemed that now Ken was gaining the upper hand, and Boggy was starting to lose.

"What's wrong?" Ken asked as he fought with Boggy, "Losing your rhythm? I thought dancers kept it all the time?"

"Sh-shut up!" Boggy yelled, leaping back, and getting down onto the top of his head... he instantly began spinning in place, kicking up dust as he threw out his legs. You'd think something like this would lacerate his skull up, but not so! "I've had it with your mouth!" He then began moving fast toward Ken! "**-STORM DANCER-**!"

Ken was going to jump back to get room to move out of the way, but then he looked behind him, and saw he was standing right behind the very patch of coals that severely burned his feet in the first place! Maybe Boggy was planning to knock him into it. He then had an idea, and waited for Boggy to get in close. Ss he did, Ken jumped out of the way, and Boggy, unable to stop his spin in time, spun right into the coals, and his hair lit up on fire!

Boggy immediately stopped and began screaming with a flame coming out of his hair, his eyes bugging out in surprise! "AAAAAAAH! MY HEAD'S ON FIRE! CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMEEEENT!"

Ken watched with amusement as Boggy frantically danced around and scrambled to put the fire out, and after a while, decided to help the poor man by taking off his shirt and quickly smothering the flame out, cutting off any air so that it couldn't burn any further. As he wrapped the shirt over the flame and put it out, smoke soon came out from under the shirt, and, despite the gross smell of burnt flesh, Boggy seemed relieved...

"Ahhh... phew... thank you, man..." Boggy sighed, smiling, "I appreciate it..."

"Hey, no problem..." Ken then said, grinning... then he'd punch Boggy hard in the gut, knocking the breath out of him, and quickly began to power up a lot of strength... "It's the least I can do for a fellow fighter..."

Ken then executed a more powerful version of his Shoryuken technique... one he crafted himself while undergoing intense training years ago. Flames surrounded his fist as he threw it back while Boggy was recovering, which grew even larger and surrounded his whole arm. Once he felt he had enough strength gathered up, he would execute the attack, slamming a flying uppercut into his foe that would propel him into the air with him... Ken slammed strong flames into Boggy's body as he carried him through the air, the final blow throwing Boggy backwards in flames! "**-SHINRYUKEN-**!"

"...Oh my GOSH...!" Boggy gasps in shock as he was sent flying through the air... this would be the last words he would say, however. Boggy's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he lost consciousness before he even hit the floor with a thud.

Ken landed shortly afterwards... though on his back, as he attempted to on purpose so as not to land on his injured feet. Turned out that was a bad idea, and hurt just as bad, "OW! Man, that was a dumb idea..." Ken groaned. He then sat up, and looked over to Boggy ahead of him. KO'd from that last blow, indeed. He then looked down at the indicator belt he wore around his waist...

It was green! Ken fought the right opponent!

"Hells yeah!" Ken laughed, then threw an arm up in victory! He had won his match against the Dancing Master, as well as his battle for the Maze Match, as well as the STAR tournament itself! "I hope Ryu was watching me kick ass out there... and to call someone to help me up. My feet are really killin' me!"

_**WINNER IS KEN!**_


	50. Fourth Victor

Terry Bogard, when we last left him, was fighting off Racheal, the American kunoichi... that was a few chapters ago though. Just how did he get away from Racheal, however? It's quite simple; some time ago, as they were fighting, Terry and Racheal were separated my a spike trap that activated, pointy needles popping out of the ground to attempt to slow down our warriors. Due to it's length, which stretched out along the corridor, both ran off to avoid the trap. When it was over, Racheal backtracked to try and find Terry, but lost him!

She thought she could keep the hat, at least. But this was not enough to satisfy her when she realized it; she wanted to defeat Terry to get the hat. That was the deal, after all. Thus, she had attempted to track him down and set a trap in advance to weaken him so she could beat him in one blow, but this attempt had been foiled earlier by Mei-Fang, who proved to be more durable and stronger than she anticipated.

Needless to say, soon that very hat, the red cap with 'Fatal Fury' emblazoned on the white front of that cap, wound up in the hands of Mei-Fang, who managed to get ahold of it after trouncing the kunoichi into unconsciousness.

So where is Terry now, you ask? Where could that Hungry Wolf have beat feet to? What could have happened to the Southtown Hero? Right now, he's fighting only one thing: The diabolical traps set along throughout the maze. He was pausing between a corridor where there were several sets of open panels in the walls, and each one had what looked like the barrel of a gun inside... he wasn't about to assume what could be in them. Flames maybe? Bullets? Miniature everythings? No one knows. Neither did Terry. And the only way to find out is to get past...

"Well... time for the moment of truth," he said to himself, getting ready to move onward, "will I make it? Time to find out...!"

Terry ducked low as he ran through the corridor. As he dodged and avoided the guns, they all began firing as he stepped through; they were firing darts! Not only that, but the darts explode into small clouds of flame as they hit the walls! If Terry were to get hit by one of those, they would cause some very serious injury to him, even cripple him.

Terry then dived to the floor as he reached the end and looked behind him at the carnage... the darts caused small chunks of the walls to be blown off and the smell of smoke and embers filled the corridor. That was too close for comfort. And quite diabolical.

"Yeesh..." Terry would then push himself back up to his feet and brush of his pants, "This maze is crazy. Boll wasn't kidding around. It seems all I've been runnin' into lately is traps. It's kind of irritating," he then proceeded to head on through the corridor, rounding past a corner, and then around another as he walked on. He then stopped as he reached the middle of one of the paths... "...?"

Standing in front of him was Mei-Fang, who apparently was moving through the maze herself. She looked as emotionless as ever as she stared forward at him.

_It's that Mei-Fang woman,_ Bogard thought, _what's she want with me? To fight?_

He then noticed that her indicator on the belt she was wearing was glowing a green light... apparently, she must have already fought someone and won. He then examined her further, and saw she was holding his cap! _That's my hat!_ Terry then said in his mind,_ Did she defeat that ninja girl and take it from her? That would explain how she's got a green light._

Mei-Fang stared at him for a moment longer before holding up the cap, "...I believe this hat is yours, sir?"

"Uhh..." Terry cautiously approached Mei-Fang, and took his hat from her before promptly putting it firmly back in place on his rightful head, glad that he finally got his hat back, "thanks. `Preciate it."

Mei-Fang simply gave a nod of welcome to him in response. She then proceeded to walk past Terry down the hall. Terry quietly turned and watched her as she headed off and disappeared behind the corner. He could have warned her about the traps, but he figured she's already aware of the obvious, and is probably more than able to take care of herself.

"Strange girl," he mused to himself, smiling. With his hat back at last, he turned back around and resumed moving on through the corridor, "An interesting diversion. Welp, time to move on. Here's hoping I run into someone to fight soon."

* * *

Enough goofing around. Time to check up on another pair of unwavering warriors! We're going to have a looksee at the battle between Sho Hayate and Klaus Garcia. Join us, will you? No? Well too bad, you're coming along for the ride anyway.

Hayate was looking around for Klaus... because the man kept using his Space Warp technique, he was becoming frustrated with the battle, taking potshots at him every so often and generally confusing and aggivating him further. And by this time, Klaus ran off to plot his next move, and Hayate followed him, bruised from previous blows dealt to him by his opponent during the time spent fighting.

"ARGH!" Hayate growled, "QUIT HIDING, YOU COWARD! FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

Klaus' voice echoed through the corridor just then in Hayate's ears, "Hiding is not always cowardly," he said with a chuckle, "hiding can be a strategic maneuver. In an environment such as this, you'd best remember that."

"ALL I'M REMEMBERIN' IS THAT I WANT TO BEAT YOUR ASS!"

"My, you're an impatient one. If I keep you waiting, you'll probably go home and have TV dinners instead. Very well, here I am."

And suddenly, two bare feet came down and slammed into Hayate's head from above, planting him face first into the floor, and gravity would force Hayate's body to be pulled down with it! It was Klaus Garcia who those feet they belonged to, standing on Hayate's head with his arms folded across his chest...

"You wanted me, didn't you?" He said to the fallen fighter he was standing on.

"GRNNGNHPH..." Hayate moaned into the floor.

Klaus then stepped off Hayate's head and turned to face him as he began getting up, "Aren't you a little outclassed to fight me?"

"DON'T TALK DOWN TO ME LIKE I'M NOT IN YOUR LEAGUE!" Hayate angrily yelled, rubbing his nose as he sat up, "I'M MORE THAN CAPABLE OF FIGHTING YOU! IT'S YOUR STUPID WARPING TECHNIQUES!"

"Heheh, well, I'm not throwing them aside just so you can face me like you want," Klaus then got into a fighting stance before Hayate, intending to attack! "But if you'd like, I'll quit warping away and fight you directly. For now!"

"FINALLY!" Hayate then stood up on his feet and readied himself as well, "IT'S ABOUT TIME!"

There was a pause between the fighters for a moment... but only for a moment. As soon as it ended, both fighters engaged each other in a furious, non-stop trade of attacks with each other, all with no sign of relenting. Hayate unleashed a fierce roundhouse at one point, but Klaus saw it coming, and jumped back to get out of range... he then charged after Hayate during his recovery time and executed a roundhouse of his own, slamming his leg into Hayate's back, which knocks him some distance away.

Hayate quickly gets his footing back, and grabs ahold of his boomerang. He then hurls it out of it's holster at Klaus, hoping to strike him. He hardly had time to react, and swiftly swerved out of the way of the boomerang's path of travel, narrowly getting hit by it in the process. This was all Hayate needed to rush in and jump into the air, kicking his legs out fiercely and with as much momentum as he can muster, which managed to hit Garcia two times in the chest. As Hayate landed, he thrust an open palm strike into Klaus's face, sending him reeling backwards.

And during this time, the boomerang made a return trip and hit Klaus in the back of the head, stunning him so that Hayate could deal a more powerful blow as he caught his boomerang. Seeing an open chance, Hayate gathered up ki in order to unleash one of his special techniques. While in close range, Hayate spun on the edge of his foot and slammed a knee hard into Klaus's ribs. He then repeats the attack a few more times before leaping into the air while his opponent was reeling, and thrusts a powerful flying knee strike into his jaw, surrounded in a flaming aura! "**-HITENSHO-OH KYAKU-**!"

Klaus would be sent flying upwards from the assault that battered him around. He'd recover enough to land safely in a roll and then fell to the floor. He'd sit up, rubbing his jaw and checking to make sure it wasn't broken as Hayate landed on his feet. "Heh, not bad," he said.

Hayate didn't stop there though... he then caught his weapon, and dashed toward Klaus as he reared it back to strike with both hands. As he closed in, he then swung the boomerang upwards with much ferocity, letting out a fierce roar as he swung it through the air! "EAT THIS!" he yelled.

However, before the attack could connect... Klaus executed the Space Warp technique again, disappearing almost immediately, and his attack hit nothing... Hayate then realized this as his attempt to attack ended and clinched his teeth, "DISAPPEARING AGAIN?"

Klaus would then come in from above with a flying kick, his foot surrounded in flames as he drove it hard into the back of Hayate's head, having materialized back in from above, "**-JUMP DASH KICK-**!"

Hayate was taken off his guard and stunned! Seeing an open moment, Klaus would proceed to wail on Hayate with a storm of attacks of his own, finishing the blows with a fierce straight kick to his gut. When knocked back far enough, Klaus would unleash another one of his techniques, spinning on his heel and throwing himself forward with a kick surrounded in his ki that crashes hard into his opponent, "**-WILD STRAIGHT-**!"

"GUYAHHH!" Hayate was hit so hard it knocked him for a loop... as he hit the floor, the back of his head hit a hidden panel in the floor, much like the incident with Reiji earlier... thankfully, he wouldn't totally be in the range, as it was meant for those who didn't stop when they hit the panel... small, dart-like spikes would shoot ahead out of the wall in hidden panels near Hayate... the sound loud enough to make him scurry back to his feet and look behind him.

The distraction was all Klaus needed to execute another technique, twirling on his foot as he kneeled down and unleashed a blazing series of spinning sweep kicks, his outstretched leg surrounded in ki that slammed hard into Hayate's ankles and threw him off his feet, "**-SPIN WIPER-**!"

In the process, Klaus's foot would hit the panel in the floor as Hayate was throw back, and the darts would fire out of the guns in the wall... and this time, they actually hit something; while a few would not find purchase against the armor he wore around his upper body, there were plenty shot to hit other unguarded areas... the sharp, needle-tipped spikes plunged deep into Hayate's flesh. Several embedded themselves deep into his arms and his legs, piercing through bone, and causing him great pain. He cried out as he fell to the floor, holding his arm where the spike pierced him, despite a few others being lodged in his opposing arm...

"DAMN IT... AH, IT HURTS...!" Hayate gasped in agony, clinching an eye shut.

"It certainly looks like it does... you'll need medical attention to get those removed," Klaus then said, getting up and into a fighting stance, "But it's still too soon to let such a thing get in the way of our battle."

Klaus then paused when he saw Hayate sit up, and with pain following, he yanked the spikes hard out of his flesh, covered in his blood as he pulled each and every one of them out, much to Garcia's surprise. He watched onwards as his opponent let the bloodied spikes fall to the floor, and blood would begin to drip out of the wounds... the ones in his legs began to soak blood into his dogi, tainting them with splotches of red.

"I... AGREE... I'M... NOT GOING TO LET THEM GET IN THE WAY!" Hayate yelled, grimacing as he forced himself back up to his feet, "I'M GONNA FIGHT NO MATTER WHAT..."

"Your determination despite your injury is refreshing to see," commented an amused Klaus, "I'd like to see how far that determination goes."

"HEH... IT'LL BE MY PLEASURE!" Hayate said, fighting off the pain.

Hayate then charged forward, gripping his boomerang tightly as he closed in on Klaus and prepared to strike. He slashed at Klaus with his weapon, cleaving through the air with it as he aimed it at his head... but his opponent was quick to react! Klaus retaliated while Hayate was reeling from striking, thrusting a hard knee strike into Hayate's injured thigh, causing him pain. He then ducked down and sweep kicked him off his feet, knocking him on his back. As Hayate landed, he lost the grip on his boomerang, which clattered to the floor some distance away.

Hayate turned and scrambled to get to the weapon, but Klaus landed in front of it before Hayate could reach... "Hm, you lost your weapon. That may change the momentum..." He then thrusts a low kick to the side of Hayate's head, clocking him straight in the temple, throwing him back. Hayate struggled to get to his feet, but each time Garcia would slam an attack into him, striking him while he was still down. Finally, Klaus reared back and unleashed a knee strike surrounded in chi that would smash into Hayate's forehead with a sickening impact, "**-SKULL CRACKER-**!"

The blow would throw Hayate off his feet and onto his back... skidding across the hall and leaving a trail of dust in his wake... Hayate wouldn't get up until a few moments later, holding his forehead in pain... the blow struck so hard that it would likely leave a bruise, which would be hidden under the headband... however, it seemed to have done more than bruise. Hayate could feel blood running out from it and down his face in small rivers, moving down a side of his nose...

"Whoa, looks like I really did crack your skull... maybe," Klaus said, observing the damage, and the blood running down Hayate's face, "You're bleeding a lot enough as it is. Better stop here while you can still get around. As far as I know, that blow could have given you a concussion."

"I'M... NOT GIVING UP!" He grunted, cringing at the pain he felt as he stood back up, "ONLY FOOLS SURRENDER TO THEIR PAIN!"

"That's kind of a dumb idea... you need to know your limits too," Klaus reprimanded, "It's not smart to keep going when you might break."

Realizing this, Hayate fumbled for a moment to try and recorrect himself, "W-WELL... OKAY, THEN. I'M NOT GIVING UP BECAUSE IT'S STILL TOO SOON. HOW'S THAT SOUND?"

"That's better. See? You need to go about this rationally."

And then Hayate outright _slams _a fierce punch into the side of Klaus's face! "THANKS FOR THE REMINDER!"

"Gayahh!" Klaus stumbles back, holding his throbbing nose, "That was a suckerpunch! You jerk!"

Hayate would take advantage of the distraction by leaping in with a fierce kick to the chest to cause Klaus to slam back-first into the wall, stumbling forward from it after crashing into it. Hayate would rush in to continue his assault and slashed the air with his boomerang once in range, but before the strike could connect, Klaus disappeared, warping away in a blue light! "**-SPACE WARP-**!"

"DAMN IT! NOT THIS AGAIN!" Hayate growled, his eyes darting around for the first sign of Klaus warping into view.

_THERE HAS TO BE SOME SORT OF TRICK TO HIS TECHNIQUE..._ Hayate thought, _SOMETHING TO CAPITALIZE ON. IF I CAN JUST FIND THE WEAKNESS OF HIS SPACE WARP. I KNOW HE CAN ONLY GO A SHORT DISTANCE WITH IT, BUT HOW CAN I NEUTRALIZE IT?_

He quickly began looking around his surroundings. Up, down, left, and right, all so he could locate where Klaus will appear, _IF I CAN FIND A WAY TO GET THE BETTER OF THAT TECHNIQUE... _he then thought, furrowing his brow, _THEN MAYBE THIS MATCH WILL BE IN THE BAG!_

Hayate didn't get the chance to continue thinking on the issue further, however. Just then, Klaus reappeared behind him. He sensed his presence and swiftly turned on his heel to try and attack, but Garcia telegraphed his movement and countered by slamming a fierce punch to his gut, following with an axe kick that cut across Hayate's jaw and sent him reeling.

"Looking for me?" Klaus smirked, "I'm right here."

_BASTARD... I COULDN'T SEE HIM APPROACH..._ Hayate thought, clinching his teeth in pain as he fell through the air. He quickly recovered in time to safely roll to the floor and onto his feet. By the time Hayate had got his bearings, Klaus was gone again! _ARGH, IS HE STILL USING THAT STUPID WARPING TECHNIQUE? _

In frustration, Hayate frantically looked around his surroundings yet again, trying to look for any sign of Klaus, or at least a way to tell if he's appearing, _I'M GETTING REALLY SICK OF THIS STUPID GAME HE'S PLAYING WITH ME!_

That's when Hayate noticed something... you could barely see them in the air, but they were there! Small, barely visible specks of light were trailing around in midair near Hayate, making him wonder what it was. _WHAT'S THAT? IS THIS FROM THE LIGHTS IN THE CEILING? ANOTHER TRAP IN THIS CORRIDOR? NO, WAIT... THIS IS ENERGY, ISN'T IT?_

He was distracted from the specks of light long enough for Klaus to have appeared nearby and smash into his opponent with the flying energy kick from earlier, striking Hayate in the side of his face and hitting hard enough for blood to come flying out his mouth, "**-WILD STRAIGHT-**!"

"GOUHHH!" Hayate gasped. He could have sworn he almost lost a tooth that time.

"It might be time to finish this..." Klaus said to himself as he landed back on his feet.

_WHAT IS THAT ENERGY FROM?_ Hayate thought as he started picking himself back up, blood running down his jaw from the corner of his mouth, _IS IT LEFT BEHIND FROM HIS TELEPORTING TECHNIQUE? IF THAT'S TRUE, I COULD PREDICT WHERE HE'S GOING TO SHOW UP NEXT! BUT FIRST I HAVE TO WAIT FOR HIM TO USE IT..._

Klaus became enveloped in the blue light again as he started to teleport away. Hayate carefully watched as he disappeared, focusing his eyesight so he could find the sparkles of light. He spotted them soon after, and he could tell that they were moving upward. That meant that Klaus was going to attack from above to try and finish Hayate off!

"...!" Hayate's eyes widened in surprise. He then quickly jumped out of the way as Klaus came back down to the ground, surrounded in energy, and smashing his fist with amazing force into the ground right where Hayate was! "**-DRAGON CRUSH-**!"

The attack slammed into the floor so hard it caused a tire-sized section of it to cave in under his fist! Hayate considered himself fortunate to have gotten out of the way of that attack at the last second. If it connected, it would have defeated him for sure. Not even his armor would have withstood an impact like that without a scratch.

_What! How could he have known where I was coming?_ Klaus thought, looking over to Hayate.

_THIS IS MY CHANCE! I'VE GOT TO UNLOAD ON HIM!_ Hayate thought, rushing in as fast as he could.

As he closed in, he slammed his boomerang as hard as possible into Klaus's upper body before he could recover from his own attack. The weapon slammed into his ribs, cracking at least one of them, and the impact made him cough up blood for a moment before he flipped away and landed on his feet. He held his injured ribs, gasping in shock and pain as he looked toward Hayate, blood running down a couple spots down his mouth, "Wh-what! No way...!"

_ALRIGHT! I'VE JUST GOT TO HIT HIM WITH THIS ONE TECHNIQUE... IF I'M GOOD, I CAN BEAT HIM RIGHT NOW!_ Hayate began to draw up ki, powering up to prepare the attack. As he dashed in with his weapon to strike Klaus again, he used the Space Warp technique to disappear again! _TELEPORTING AWAY AGAIN? THIS TIME, I'M READY! I WAS HOPING YOU'D DO THIS!_

Hayate now had more than enough ki built up for his planned attack. He followed the trail of energy left behind, running after it as Klaus began moving. As Garcia stopped and began to warp into form, he was greeted by a surprising sight... Hayate closing in, images of himself trailing in his wake as he gripped his boomerang tight in both hands, clinching his teeth as he got in close!

"Gah!" Klaus gasped, "-**S-SPACE WARP-**!"

Klaus attempted to use the teleporting technique again, but he was in such surprise that he couldn't gather his energy in time to move! As Hayate got in, he swung his boomerang upwards fiercely, a large, arcing blue flame of energy being left behind through the air, connecting with his opponent hard! "**-KYORETSU ZAN-**!"

The blow landed hard enough to have left a large, straight and deep imprint in the middle of Klaus's body, all the way up his abdomen and up his chest, and threw him high upward into the air, blood flying from his mouth, and his eyes rolled up into his head.

_But..._ Klaus thought as his consciousness was slipping away from him, _...the Space Warp... was supposed to be a pretty good technique. I... guess the monks did mention it had a share of drawbacks..._

Gravity soon took over, and Klaus's body was falling back down to the ground, _...I must have forgotten._

Klaus landed with a large impact full of dust clouds that kicked up around him, which soon began to clear up and fade away. The blow hit hard enough to knock Klaus out! Hayate sighed in relief. Then he remembered the rules of the match, and looked to his indicator.

...it was GREEN! Hayate fought the right opponent!

Seeing this, Hayate stood up despite his injuries and raised his boomerang high into the air, letting out a triumphant bellow that echoed through the arena, piercing through the excited roar of the massive audience around him.

"WUUOOOOOOOOOHHH!"

_**WINNER IS HAYATE!**_


	51. Fifth Victor

In another part of the arena, Chun-Li was doing an investigation... there were complaints of someone having swindled a lot of money away from some people doing bets on a food eating contest and ran off, and after having lost him at some point, the people swindled wanted justice. She thought it wasn't a job for her, but seeing as how the security team asked for her help... she decided to aid them in the search.

Solis R8000, had also been asked to help, and she gladly assisted the Asian policewoman. This was actually the second time the two had teamed up together... they didn't seem to mind. Since the first time when they conducted that search in the Hyperdrome, the two began to establish a bond between them. A friendship that quickly grew, as they felt they shared common interests, and upon hearing their work, respected each other. The two policewomen got along with each other quite well during that time, and this time, the same held true.

Solis herself would approach Chun-Li, having gone off with one half of the security team to look for the swindler in another section of the arena... "We've checked the lower floors," she reports, "we didn't find any sign of him."

"He can't keep running and hiding forever," Chunners responds, "the doors are all locked down, and the only way he'd be able to escape is by smashing the windows open, which would then give him away. The security tapes have shown that he hasn't left the building yet."

Solis frowned a bit and looked off to the side just then.

"What's wrong? Solis?"

"I am saddened to know who the perpetrator is," she then says, "that's all."

"Do you know the guy?"

"Well... in a sense. Not a whole lot, but... I can't really say too much. It's not important anyhow," Solis then looked back over to Chun-Li, quickly changing subjects, "Did you find him in your search?"

"Unfortunately, no. We're still looking, too. He's got to be _somewhere_. We'll find him and make him return the money... after that, well, he may have to be detained for a while."

"Very well... but please go easy on him," Solis then asked, "alright?"

"No guarantees," Chun-Li then smirked, "anyways, keep searching, Solis."

"Yes," the futuristic cop nodded, "Good luck on your end, Officer Chun-Li."

With that, the two policewomen spread out again to resume the search. Solis would frown again as she ran off to gather her searching team back up, absorbed somewhat in her thoughts... _Mr. Wayne... It does disappoint me to know you'd do something like this. But I suppose the older habits of yours are hard to break..._

She soon put those thoughts aside once she reached the team. She had a job to do. She had to find the guy who took that money... Keith Wayne, who was apparently hiding somewhere within the arena. The question was... where is he?

* * *

Kisarah was amazed... the little kurokos who were accosting her in front of the gate they were protecting were now putting up a good fight this time. Maybe it was because with their leader here, they now had more confidence and were more focused and fierce in battle.

Well, somewhat.

"Are you feeling the pressure yet, little lady?" Kuroko-0 said in a taunting tone, getting into a sentai pose, all five kurokos having separated earlier at some point during the battle when it was not being shown at the moment, "Do you realize the folly of your actions?"

"What if I said no?" Kisarah asks, standing straight, having never even broken a sweat since she started fighting them.

"Then we'll finish you off with our special attack!" the leading Kuroko then said, powering up. The rest of the kurokos began to power up as well, squatting down near the ground, glowing with an intense aura that shone brightly in the air around them.

"Uh!" Kisarah gasped, drawing back slightly.

"**-KUROKO MISSILE BARRAGE-**!" The Kuroko Squad yell together, as they then launch themselves at their foe, surrounded in flames of energy that represents their various colors, speeding at the schoolgirl with great ferocity!

However, they gravely miscalculated their trajectory and all five kurokos land on their faces all in front of Kisarah, who looks down at them and sweatdrops.

_Are these guys serious?_ She thought, giving them a cross look.

"Damn! She was too far away! She knew our technique's weakness!" Kuroko-2 cries as they all get up.

"What do we do, fearless leader?" Kuroko-3 asks, looking to the larger kuroko in black.

"Well..." he began, as he started thinking, "We could, um... light everything on fire!"

"Anybody got a match?" Kuroko-1 asked, looking to the others.

Kuroko-4, the yellow kuroko, held up a pair of cards, both of them a pair of Oume faces, "I found one!"

Immediately, he was slapped by Kuroko-1, making him drop the cards, "NOT _THAT_ KIND OF MATCH!" he yelled.

"We are severely lacking in matches!" Kuroko-3 cried, throwing his hands frantically into the air, "Leader, this could be the end of the Kuroko Squad!"

"Impossible! Impossible!" Kuroko-0 moaned, holding the back of his hand against his forehead in despair, "This can't be the end of the lovable Kuroko Squad! We have yet to land our own TV series with a hot female lead!"

"What are you talking about?" Kisarah shouts, clinching her fists in frustration as she glares at the jabbering kurokos, "If you're surrendering, just let me through now!"

"No way!" Kuroko-0 then goes into a dramatic kabuki pose and pulls out a Japanese fan, spreading it out as he thrusts his hand towards Kisarah, "Listen! If we just give up at this dire time, that would be admitting that all kurokos the world over are weak!"

"...aren't kurokos mainly a Japanese thing?"

"...well, um... look, it doesn't matter where they come from! And, besides, it'll make our Goketsuji blood look bad! We have a sense of honor and a reputation to keep up here, you know."

"YEAH!" The other Kurokos yell in unison, joining their leader in the posing.

"Come on..." Kisarah then pleaded, "This has gone on long enough. It's humiliating enough as it is... I just wanna fight someone! And you guys are just stalling me, it's not fair!"

"Life's not fair!" Kuroko-0 retorted, "You gotta deal with it!"

Unbeknownst to the Kuroko Squad, someone was pushing open the gate they were guarding behind them. The doors were slowly moving outwards as the kurokos stared Kisarah down. Only the red kuroko, Kuroko-3, happened to take notice, and turned his head to see a figure approaching, "AH! The... THE GATE!" He cried, getting the attention of everyone else.

As the doors fully swung open with a loud thump against the walls of the corridor, into view and through the gate stepped... Terry Bogard!

"Who put this gate in the middle of the maze?" He said, before stopping for a moment to observe what was going on. A bunch of colored kurokos facing a cute English schoolgirl? Well, this was the weirdest thing Terry ever walked into, let me tell you that much!

"Uhh..." Terry then scratched the back of his head at all the stares he was getting, feeling rather out of place, "...did I come at the wrong time?"

"H-hey..." The leader kuroko then turned to Terry and angrily pointed his finger at him, "HEY! That... you can't do that!" He yelled, "NO ONE is supposed to open that gate, not even from that side, unless we are beaten! This is a violation of our law, our code of honor of which we are duty bound!"

"Huh?" Terry blinked in confusion, who then glanced at Kisarah. Kisarah simply shrugged.

"You bastard!" Kuroko-0 then growled, the entire Kuroko Squad getting into fighting stances, "You've dishonored us!"

"Hoh! So it's a fight you want, eh?" Bogard then gets into a fighting stance as well, "Wanna have a go at it?"

"Hey wait!" Kisarah shouted, reaching an arm out and trying to get the Wolf's attention, "Finally, someone involved in this that I can fight! Forget those midgets, just fight me instead! Please, I'm begging you!"

"Huh?" Terry then draws his attention to Kisarah, "Well, if you're really that eager to fight..."

"Nevermind her!" Kuroko-0 shouts, turning Terry's attention back to them, "We demand compensation for your intrusion and disregard for our law! Fight us, right now, so we can teach you a lesson!"

"No!" Kisarah angrily yells, "He's a definite opponent in this battle, not you guys! I get to fight him, stay out of this!"

"But he trespassed and opened our sacred gate!" Kuroko-0 yells, getting in Kisarah's space, "We demand justice!"

Terry just stands there as the kurokos and Kisarah all argue in a fracas of yells, sweatdropping with an even more confused and exasperated look on his face. He stood there for a while before he finally had enough, and threw a fist down to the floor, unleashing a blast of energy that trailed along the floor and blazed out in-between Kisarah and the angry kurokos before finally slamming into a wall, kicking up dust in it's wake. This stopped their screaming, as well as got their attention.

"...are you done?" Terry said, "If you are, then let's settle this. Let's all fight!"

"Huh?" Kisarah gasps in shock, "What are you saying? You want all of us to fight?"

"It's the best way to settle this! All this yelling isn't gonna help anything," Terry then says as he gets into a fighting stance once again, "C'mon, c'mon! There's no more time to waste! Let's all throwdown!"

The Kuroko Squad members all looked at each other for a moment before they all get into their own fighting stances, "Okay!" Kuroko-0 said, "If you want it that way... we'll take you on, too!"

Kisarah then blinked, and got into a fighting stance as well, "I can't believe this is happening..."

There was a pause before the occupants of the hallway all leaped at each other and began fighting! All 7 of the warriors engaged in a crazy throwdown that was kicking up a large dust cloud in the middle of it. During the fight, the yellow kuroko accidentally punches the red kuroko!

"Ow! What are you doing!" Kuroko-3 yelled, turning to him, "I'm on your side!"

"You are? When was this?" Kuroko-4 then asked, surprised. This prompted him to get slapped by Kuroko-1 again.

The other Kurokos were fighting each other among the confusion, in fact. All of them forgot who they were fighting, and eventually, though inadvertently, separated from Terry and Kisarah as they continued fighting each other without being aware of it... which confused the both of them as the fight cloud with them inside it traveled down the hall and turned the corner.

"...well..." Terry began, after an awkward silence, "...that certainly got bizarre quickly."

Kisarah blinked for a few moments, then turned back to Terry and rose her tightened fists, "Well, it's nothing to worry about—It just means now we can fight mano-e-mano! Finally, I have the chance to actually fight _someone_ in this battle..."

"Huh? Is that what you've been wanting this entire time?" Terry then turns back to her as well, and gets into a fighting stance, grinning to her, "Okay! I'll fight you then. Just don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a kid."

"Are you saying I'm weak?" Kisarah's eye sparkled for a moment in the light, as if that last comment insulted her greatly.

_Woah, I think I might have hit a nerve, there..._ Terry thought, raising his arms a bit to tighten his defense, _I better be on my guard, she doesn't seem like any normal schoolgirl. Kind of like Athena... fighting her was always kinda tricky... maybe it'll be the same with this kid._

The two fighters stared each other down as they stood at a distance from each other. There was more silence again, only this time, it was more intense than awkward. They were sizing each other up with glances, observing one another carefully before they proceeded to exchange fists.

After a few moments of silence... both fighters charged forward and prepared to engage each other!

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in this gigantic, deadly maze... the SWF wrestler, Terry Rogers, was still battling with the laughing hunchbacked warrior, Blat Vaike. Despite the injured ribs, Rogers was still determined to keep duking it out with his dangerous foe. As he learned, even without his weapon, Vaike was a force to be reckoned with.

The pain in his ribs almost hampered his performance, however... needless to say, the pain was catching up with him. He was sweating bullets as he continued to dodge and weave around Vaike's deadly jabs, figuring that one shot to the ribs from a powerful punch like that will put him out of commission... after all, they were already damaged; another blow will put him down.

And Terry Rogers knew this. Which was why he desperately tried to avoid getting hit there.

He had made attempts to strike back at Vaike, but his attacks didn't find a great deal of purchase. Maybe it was because of the armor he wore, or it could be that he's got a high amount of endurance. It only helped fuel Rogers' anxiety about how outclassed he was compared to fighters like this guy.

He was thinking of a way to try and land a decent blow, some way to knock him out... he figured he'd have to use his wrestling moves, use Vaike's own weight against him, in order to get some momentum. Striking was no good, so slamming him around was the best recourse. And throwing down bodies was what he did best.

As he thought of a strategy to use, Vaike let out a roaring laugh as he lashed out with a fierce jab toward Roger's head, aiming for his face... as he saw the fist coming, Rogers felt as though time slowed down considerably as he thought to himself.

_Ah! I can see... that he's left himself open with this strike! It's quick but... _Rogers then began to maneuver around the attack, _...with a little footwork..._

Rogers weaved around Vaike's powerful fist as it struck nothing but air... and then swerved around, throwing out his arms, and grabbing ahold of his foe once again! _...I can be quicker!_

With a fierce yell, Rogers lifted the surprised Vaike up off the ground and rose him into the air, keeping his arms around him as he placed his head under his shoulder. Once high enough, he threw him down, slamming his tailbone hard on his knee! "Try my ATOMIC DROP!" Rogers yelled as he flawlessly executed the technique.

It worked! Vaike was taken off his guard by the impact! As Vaike was set down on his feet he jumped back, holding the back of his hand over his where his tailbone would be. But Rogers wasn't done with just that attack. He quickly reared back and ran toward the hunchback and sprang into the air, throwing out both his legs as he unleashed a powerful dropkick aimed for his back. It hit with enough force to throw Vaike forward, slamming him into a nearby wall.

However, where his face would hit, it would activate a trap! A hidden panel in the wall was pushed in, likely placed there in case any fighters were knocked into it... seems to have worked in this case. Rogers heard the click, and the sound of something opening up behind him. He looked around over his shoulder to see a rectangular machine having popped up out of the floor some distance away. Before he could observe it further, he saw the sharp glint of an arrowhead that had been launched out from it in the light...

_Oh HELL!_ He thought, clinching his teeth in shock.

He dove out of the way barely in the nick of time. The arrow that had been fired by the machine had pierced through his flesh, but only slightly... the arrow cut into the side of his abdomen. Only a flesh wound. Rogers was lucky. But Vaike may not be quite so fortunate. As he had backed up from the wall, rubbing his nose again, he then felt the sharp pierce of steel plunge into his flesh, the side of his torso which wasn't shielded by the armor. He looked over to find the arrow sticking out of his upper body, the arrowhead deep in his torso.

Rogers sat up, noting that Vaike had noticed his injury, _The hell was that? An arrow... damn, I forgot there was traps in this stupid maze!_ He then watched with a gasp as Vaike simply reached over, and with a chuckle of anger, yanked the arrow out, causing him pain, and causing blood to begin flowing out of the wound made in his body. He cringed as he heard the arrow being torn out from flesh, almost turning his gaze away from such a sight.

He apparently didn't like that very much. The Greek hunchback glared at Rogers angrily as he threw the arrow aside, clattering to the floor. He apparently thought Rogers planned that, though in reality his opponent really wasn't aware there had been traps in the corridor.

"Hey, relax, dude... I'm not the one who put that thing there," Rogers nervously pleaded, raising his hands.

Vaike was too angry to really listen to him. Growling, he then hurled the arrow at Rogers, who nimbly got out of the way just in time... any slower and that metal arrowhead would have pierced him. Vaike had a good throwing arm on him too. He would be impressed if he wasn't afraid of the guy's brute strength.

The two warriors would stare each other down for a moment... they looked quite intense, waiting for the other to strike... or perhaps, even waiting for an opportunity to strike, for that matter. But neither moved. They were locked in a waiting game, as if anticipating when one will falter for just a fraction of a second, allowing the other to capitalize and perhaps edge closer towards the win.

Blat subtly looked for his weapon... he then spotted it nearby some distance away, still stuck in the wall, and then took a step back... he then quickly turned on his heel, and immediately began to dash over to it as fast as his legs could carry him. Rogers, seeing this, would chase after him. "Oh, no you don't!" he yelled, as he ran at Vaike, and prepared to unleash another dropkick.

Unfortunately, he was a little too late. As Rogers took to the air, Vaike succeeded in yanking his hammer out of the wall. Rogers gasped as Vaike raised the hammer high... and swung it down into Rogers' body as he flew in close enough, smashing the American wrestler so hard into the floor that it practically cracked underneath him!

Rogers coughed up blood, his eyes bulging in pain, as he felt the great weight of the hammer smash into his spine and kidneys, feeling as though his innards were going to burst out from his mouth from forces. Thankfully, this gruesome sight would not become a reality. But, sadly... this pain was enough to seriously injure Rogers to the point to where he passed out from the pain, and fell limp against the floor.

Vaike's face twisted into a wicked smirk upon seeing his foe lose consciousness, and he lifted the hammer off him. He chuckled for a moment, which grew until he threw his head back and roared with laughter, raising his hammer in victory. This laughter would continue for several seconds... that would only be proof of how short-lived his happiness would be.

He heard and felt the indicator on his belt turn on just then, quieting him. As he looked down to examine it, well, you'll soon understand why it was said that that happiness was short-lived... it was _glowing red!_ Apparently, Vaike has defeated the wrong fighter, and thus, Rogers, who was smashed into the floor, was victorious!

"Rrr...rrnnngh...?" Vaike's happiness would morph into an intense fury... frustrated at his loss, he would suddenly raise his hammer angrily into the air and scream, and hop around and smash his hammer into walls, practically throwing a tantrum because of his loss. Looks like Vaike is something of a sore loser.

At least he was moving away from Rogers, at any rate, giving the poor man some safety for now.

_**WINNER IS ROGERS!**_


	52. Here Comes a New Challenger!

Meanwhile, elsewhere... Biff Slamkovich was winching at having watched the end to Blat Vaike and Terry Rogers' battle. He continued to do so as medics, wearing armor so as to protect themselves from the traps came into the maze to very carefully place Rogers on a stretcher and lift him up out of the maze so they could get him to a safer spot, to be treated by Faust.

_Rogers, you may not be superhuman like a lot of these warriors, but, you can still hold your own, _he thought to himself as he watched the scene transpire, _I hope you'll recover from this so that someday we'll be able to meet in the ring. I still desire a match with you!_

* * *

At this moment, all the way in the boiler room... the nefarious and sinister little scientist, Kira Daidohji, has just managed to complete the device she had been working so hard on during all the fighting in the maze. Happy for the completion, she would raise what appeared to be a large remote, almost looking like a certain controller from a particular white-colored gaming console, into the air, smiling from ear to ear in success.

"Finally," Daidohji cried, "It's done! This will tip the scales in Mei-Fang's favor and guarantee her total victory!" She would then lower her arm holding the remote, only to grip it with both hands as she eyed her new toy, "Now, all I have to do is test it out and use it on the fools currently fighting in that arena and that's that."

She then placed a finger to her chin as she glanced off to the side in thought, "Hmmm, but I'd have to do it from a high place so I'll have better access, a better view, and remain hidden..." she then pulled her hand away to snap her fingers, "I know! The catwalks! That'll be a perfect spot!"

Kira would then grab her backpack and bolt out of the room as she slung it around her shoulders, "Victory will be mine, and sin due time, I, the great genius, Kira Daidohji, will CONQUER THE WORLD! Ha ha ha haaa ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

For now, let's back away from this, and move over to where the action is... in the giant maze, of course. The two remaining active fighters are continuing to fight it out. Terry was unleashing many swift attacks, throwing all sorts of combinations into the mix to try and keep his female opponent guessing, but Kisarah was proving to be more formidable than she looked; she was able to keep up with Terry, swiftly dodging his attacks left and right.

Terry smirked after he swung a high roundhouse kick aimed for the head, which Kisarah ducked under before rolling away to get some distance. _Dang, she's not bad at all. She's obviously got some experience under her belt._

Kisarah would then dash in, gripping her school bag tight in her hand as she swung it upwards, aiming for the Wolf's temple. He didn't have much time to dodge, as the attack came at him right after he set his foot down, so he blocked the attack with his forearm, which took the blow for him. He could feel the weight of the bag as it slammed into his arm, making him clinch his teeth, _Aow!_ _She's still got her school books in there...what are they size of, phonebooks?_

The British schoolgirl then followed her attack by throwing a sharp kick aimed at the midsection. This speedy attack managed to catch Terry Bogard off guard, making him gasp and stumble backwards for a moment. Kisarah ran in to follow up her attack, but Terry would regain himself in time to swerve out of the way and attack his opponent from another angle.

Throwing attacks at girls was something Terry always felt a bit ashamed to do, but in a fight, gender doesn't matter. Reminding himself of this, the Hungry Wolf threw a jab punch aimed for the side of her head, an attack which Kisarah saw out the corner of her eye...

_He got to my side so fast..._ Kisarah thought as he saw the fist coming, _I didn't think he had such quick movements...I've got to up my game!_

She swiftly pulled her head back to avoid his fist, just inches from the tip of her nose. She tried to unleash a counterattack of her own, throwing another swing of her schoolbag at the side of Terry's abdomen, but this time he saw it coming. He knew what to do.

_This is my chance!_ Terry exclaimed in his mind.

He moved his body forward just at that moment, getting close enough to where only Kisarah's arm would connect with Terry's abdomen, but with less impact... his opponent's eyes widened in surprise, especially at her blow hitting with less force than she'd have liked.

With his window of opportunity now open for him, Terry unleashed a hard right hook into her temple, his knuckles connecting with the temporal portion of her skull. The blow was enough to send Kisarah reeling... just enough for Terry to close in and thrust another attack—a kick to the solar plexus—into her chest to make her stumble back even more.

And to finish it off, Terry slammed his fist into the floor as he generated his ki through his arm, throwing out that blazing wave of energy again, sending it flying at the girl, "**-POWER WAVE-**!"

Would it hit? Would that do more damage?

Unfortunately for Terry, Kisarah recovered enough in time to see the attack, and, with her instincts taking over, she jumped over the wave of energy as it flew by under her, and would smash into the wall like it did in the last chapter, throwing small pieces of debris into the air.

"Tch..." Terry scoffed, watching her from below, "I was too slow that time..."

The airborne Kisarah then unleashed a sharp kick at him from above during her descent, coming down toward his position. She was aiming to strike his head as she closed in, letting out a kiai as she attacked. Terry, however, would see this attack coming from a mile away, and threw up his guard, using both his forearms to block the knife-edge of her foot as it came within range.

Kisarah would land on her feet just then, and suddenly grab Terry while in front of him, surprising him. What surprised him even more was that this lithe-looking lady managed to lift him up over her head! At the most, he weighed at least 183 pounds due to his muscle mass... and this 5 foot 3 inch girl was capable of lifting him right off the floor with pure strength.

Of course, he was still heavy enough for her to struggle a bit as she held him up. She didn't keep him in the air for too long, at least, as she would then fall to the side, driving the back of his head and his neck into the hard floor with a fierce roar.

It was definitely enough to stun the Wolf, if only for a bit. Kisarah would jump in to continue her attack, flying in to stomp on him from above, but he saw the attack long enough to roll out of the way as she landed on the floor.

As he got up, however, Kisarah would spring into the air, and twist her body to throw her hip into Terry. It may look odd, but actually, this attack was a very effective technique, as the force and weight was enough to knock the wind out of him as she smashed her body into his! "**-HIP BAZOOKA-**!"

It was definitely enough to knock him down. However, he would quickly push himself to his feet as Kisarah continued her assault, and began to unleash a storm of high angle elbow thrusts and high kicks... Terry did his best to avoid and block the strikes, sweating as he worked to find an opening to counterattack, _She's fighting more intensely now..._ Terry thought, blocking another kick... _The heat of the battle is making her blood boil, and she's attacking more aggressively. She obviously knows how to pile on the pressure._

He then found another window of opportunity, and would reach out to grab her arm by the wrist as she threw a punch; _I guess I'll just have to kick it up a notch as well! By the way, kid, I'm sorry about this..._

And with that, Terry would yank her forward and knee her in the gut during her surprise, making her gasp for air. This was to stun her and prep her for an additional attack as she stumbled back to try and get some distance. As he ran in to follow up his attack, throwing a fierce left hook toward her head, Kisarah recovered in time to slap his arm away, redirecting his attack in another angle, and then throwing a high-angle elbow thrust into his chest, making him cough in shock as he backed up.

Kisarah would then proceed to use one of her other special techniques as she bent down, slammed her hands to the ground to propel herself, and launched her body feet-first toward Terry in a fierce arc, her shoes aimed for his face, "**-CUTIE RAINBOW-**!" she yelled, as she unleashed her attack. But Terry managed to see it coming... he sidestepped the attack and kicked a leg up to strike her before she could recover, but she blocked the attack with her schoolbag once more, and would then backflip a couple times away from Terry, to create space between them once again.

Terry would then throw his arms into the air as he began to channel ki up, gathering it around him... he would then focus it into his fist, clinching his teeth, as he clutched his hand shut, balling it tightly into a fist... as he did, a bright, blue flame of energy appeared around his arm, and he then started dashing toward Kisarah. Once he had enough momentum, he threw himself forward into the air and thrusts out his flaming arm, propelling himself toward his enemy as he unleashed one of his trademark attacks, "**-BURNING KNUCKLE-**!"

Kisarah gasped in shock and narrowly had time to react, as Terry's attack came so fast that she almost wasn't expecting it. She threw up her schoolbag once more to attempt a block, but it was a little too late. His flaming knuckles smashed into her solar plexus, throwing her backwards from the force. However, she did manage to recover in time to roll to the ground and skid to a halt on her feet, as Terry landed on his. Once again, space was created between the two, and Kisarah would quickly stand back up to face her opponent... time stood still as they stared each other down, waiting for another moment to strike.

After a while, both would then start to dash toward one another again for a moment, preparing to exchange more blows between one another before stopping on a dime, as they heard the sound of crashing and smashing in the distance... and it was getting louder by the second. It was as if something was approaching... but what?

"What... what's that?" Terry gasped, his attention turning to the nearest wall where the source of the sound was coming from.

Kisarah turned her gaze over to the sound as well, also hearing it and wondering just what the heck it was. "It sounds like something's coming this way..." She responded.

The wall suddenly began to crack slightly between them with each crash... then more, and more, until now there was a complex web of cracks forming all around that section of the wall. And then, all at once, the wall shattered with one last smash, sending large pieces flying through the air, and making both warriors scramble to get some cover to protect them from harm. Large clouds of dust and debris had been kicked up as the portion of the wall fell inwards, and out stepped a familiar man holding a giant hammer, growling in irritancy and frustration...

Kisarah's face drained of color somewhat at the sight of the man who just came in between them.

"That's...!" she began, sweat running down her face.

"What the... what's he doing here?" Terry blinked.

It was Blat Vaike! And he looked ready to take his frustration out on anyone in his sight. And he just so happened to be looking at the two fighters who were at each side of him. His angered frown morphed into an ugly, wicked smile, and he chuckled maliciously... he may have lost his fight with Rogers, but if he can brutalize others just to relieve his stress, then it'll make taking the loss much easier for him. Rules be damned, he was done playing nice. Besides, he had already been DQ'd. He gripped his giant hammer tightly, eager to hurt either of the two fighters in no particular order.

"I don't like his tone... or the look on his face," Terry said aloud.

"I don't like _anything _about him," responded Kisarah with a frown of disgust, scrunching her nose at the hunchbacked man, "I think he's looking for a fight."

"And lo and behold, he's looking at us," Terry then said, noticing that Vaike was looking right at both Bogard and Kisarah, and stepping over what remained of the wall as he headed toward them.

Kisarah, of course, wasn't going to stand for this interruption.

"What do you want? It's too late to step in!" She scolded, "Go bother someone else, will you? This is our fight!" The Englishwoman then happened to notice the light on his indicator belt, and recalled what Boll said about them... "Huh? Hey, look at that; his light's red."

"That means that he must have already lost his match," Terry then said. He then grinned, and rose his fists up, "Know what this means?"

"He can't take his losses well?"

"That, and we won't get DQ'd for beating him up," he got into a fighting stance after his response, "Let's humor him for a while and tussle with the guy. Besides... if we don't, he's going to try and kill us."

"That's not fair," Kisarah whined, following Terry's example and entering a fighting pose, "We just got our match started, and then this guy butts in. Now we have to waste time dealing with this bloke."

"It's a dog-eat-dog world when you're a fighter."

Vaike laughed in a crooked manner as he stared down both fighters. As he looked between them, he felt torn between which one he wanted to start with; Terry looked like he might be a worthy enough challenge for him, but the girl... the little Englishwoman looked like easy pickings. So innocent and cute, it might be fun to smack her around the place.

As he exchanged glances with both fighters, he flipped a coin in his mind to figure out just who to start with. Rather, he thought about it some. And so, he settled on the frail-looking Kisarah Westfield. With the roar of a hyena, he sprung high into the air, raising his hammer above his head as he came down toward her, ready to smash her into the ground.

"Ah...!" Kisarah gasped, surprised by his sudden burst of speed that came out nowhere. She seemed frozen, unsure of what to do as that hammer came down toward her. Fortunately, Terry would tackle her from the side, taking her with him out of range, as the hammer smashes into the ground hard enough to leave a large imprint from its impact. As Kisarah got up, she marveled at Vaike's brute strength and what that hammer could have done to her if she wasn't knocked out of the way.

"Are you okay?" Terry then asked as he got up off of her, "You can't afford to freeze like that in those situations, you know."

"...I... I know that!" Kisarah snapped, blushing in embarrassment as she turns her gaze away, "I was just... well... oh, forget it."

"Just as well, I don't think this guy is going to settle for letting us talk about it," Terry said, getting back into a fighting stance, as did Kisarah. Vaike, who pulled his deadly weapon up off the floor, swiftly ran at both, and swung it fiercely at them to try and strike them both down in one blow as he closed in, but the pair leaped out of the way in time as his attack hit the wall, smashing a good portion of it into rubble.

"How do we fight someone like this?" the British schoolgirl cried, "He's practically a monster!"

"Simple. Very carefully!" Terry, as he landed, would rush in while Vaike was lifting his weapon back up. Of course, Vaike would notice in time to see his fist being thrown toward his face. With swift movement belying his large, stocky frame, Vaike moved his head out of the way. He then hopped back to gain some distance away from his attacker, but he didn't plan to let up so easily. Kisarah decided to hang back and watch for now, not wanting to get in the way and become a nuisance...

"He fights just like a wolf... typical, considering his nickname," Kisarah said to herself.

Indeed, Terry was fighting ferociously against Vaike, but the hunchbacked man was putting up a solid defense at the moment, dodging attacks, blocking them, and at times taking blows but keeping his guard up. Eventually, Terry backed up to execute another attack, but seeing his chance, Vaike swung his hammer, clinching his teeth as he attacked. Fortunately, he only managed to hit the side of the brim of Terry's cap, knocking it off his head, for the second time this entire match, as Vaike's hammer swung through the air and smashed into another wall.

The cap neatly fell to the side once it reached the floor. Terry stood a good few feet away, watching as Vaike began to advance toward him.

_This guy is no dummy, _he thought, _you wouldn't think it, but this guy is actually pretty agile. Plus, he's wearing armor... that's going to make it tougher to land a good hit on him. That hammer is going to make it tricky to get in a good smack, too._

He then grinned, clinching his fists tightly and raising them up as he intensified himself... _That just makes this much more interesting. It's been a while since I last had some challenging fights. Alright, then... my gameplan for now is that I'm gonna find a way to smash his defense!_

Terry Bogard has begun to make his plan. But can he pull it off?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	53. Stop! Hammertime!

**- THE FLOW OF BATTLE SO FAR -**

**X –Racheal vs. Mei-Fang – O**

(Win via KO)

**X – Reiji Oyama vs. Tremor – O**

(Win via DQ; defeated wrong opponent)

**O – Ken Masters vs. Boggy – X**

(Win via KO)

**O – Sho Hayate vs. Klaus Garcia – X**

(Win via KO)

**O –Terry Rogers vs. Blat Vaike – X**

(Win via DQ; defeated wrong opponent)

**? – Kisarah Westfield vs. Terry Bogard – ?**

(Undetermined; battle currently in progress)

* * *

"WHAT!?" Annie cried, eyes wide in shock, having just heard the news about Keith, "Are you serious?!"

"I'm certainly not telling you this as a joke," responded Chun-Li, having just given Annie the news about Keith, "We're all out looking for him now."

A disappointed Annie would sigh, canting her head to the side as she rests her cheek on her palm, "Well, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. This is Keith we're talking about. He still hasn't totally given up his ways..."

"Hm?"

"He used to run with a gang, after all," she went on to explain, "and because life was harsh back then for him, he had to use sneaky means to get by, like using scams to get money. There are times when that side of him rears its head again."

"I see..." Chun-Li gave Annie an acknowledging nod, "Well, we won't hold _that_ against him personally, but as for taking his ill-gotten money..."

"I know. Just don't beat the snot completely out of him, okay?" Annie asked, "Because if anyone's going to punish him, _I'll_ do it."

And suddenly, Annie pulled out a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire, making Chun-Li sweatdrop comically.

"...I have my methods, after all..." She then says with a dark and malevolent tone in her voice.

"Ah... s-sure," Chun-Li nervously said before thinking to herself, a dot-eyed expression on her face, _I wonder if I can have her arrested for that..._

* * *

When we last left our two remaining warriors, they were having a face-off with that furious failed fighter, Blat Vaike, who had lost his match with Terry Rogers and was now looking to take his anger out on anyone he came across. Unfortunately for our heroes, he came across them. Now he's looking to put the hurtin' on them!

Terry's cap, which had been knocked off prior, sat on the floor in front of him, resting upside down on the floor. He had thought about reaching out to grab it real quick... but that may leave him open to a free hit from Vaike. Not something he'd particularly like right now. That hammer looked like it could crush diamonds, and getting hit by that thing is something he can't afford to have happen. Not in this stage of the battle, anyway; he had a fight to finish with Kisarah.

Course, she would have to survive too, first.

"Well?" Kisarah asked Terry as she backed up a bit from the brawler staring them down, "I'm open to any ideas you have for taking this goon down before he smashes us."

"Rome wasn't built in a day, y'know. I'm still thinking," he answered, holding his ground.

"We don't have that long to think things over. This guy wants to make us into pulp as fast as possible!"

Blat Vaike held his weapon tightly in his hands, smiling a big, toothy and malicious grin at his chosen victims. He giggled a bit in malevolence; hoping one of the two will step forward to get a serious pounding. If neither of them were going to, he'd just pick either of them to start with. He casted his glance from one fighter to the other as he began to step after them, his heavy foot crushing Terry's cap as he walked over it. When his gaze turned to Kisarah, she shuddered a bit. She _really_ didn't like the way he was eyeballing her.

"Yeah, I've got nothing right now," he said, looking over to her, "I guess we'll just wing it."

"Then we better go ahead and do this," she replied, taking a deep breath.

She'd then run forward and Vaike would quickly respond. He tightened the grip on his weapon as he madly swung toward her. Kisarah barely had time to respond, because he swung that weapon so fast despite its size. She veered to the left, the hammer missing her by an inch, as she closed in from the side. Terry would follow suit, dashing in himself. Vaike noticed, but before he could do anything...

...Kisarah would leap in, and attempt to strike him from the back with a jabbing kick from the air. It worked, catching Vaike off his guard while he was recovering from his swing, and sending him stumbling forwards. Terry would take this chance to attack while he was knocked off balance, hopping into the air, and aiming a snapping kick into Vaike's face, the only spot on his head that wasn't guarded by armor.

It was a pincer attack! It knocked Vaike right off his feet and sent him careening backwards. Kisarah backflipped like an acrobat, getting herself out of the way of their foe's flight as he crashed heavily to the floor, a loud thud echoing through the corridor upon landing.

Blat chuckled in annoyance to himself as he scrambled to his feet, just in time to notice Terry dashing in for another strike. He'd block his fist with the flat of his hammer, gritting his teeth as he felt the weight of his punch. Vaike would then shove the hammer forward into Terry, knocking him back from the force. _Damn! _Terry thought as he recovered and landed on his feet, _We struck him hard, but he's still going unfazed!_

The Greek warrior would then laugh as he sprung into the air, raising his hammer over his head and preparing to smash the spike of the hammer into his opponent for a one-hit kill. But Bogard did not plan to let him win so easily... he quickly got out of the way as Vaike landed, swerving away from him. He then noticed something. The bloodied spot on Vaike's clothes where the arrow from earlier landed in his torso...

_What's that?_ Bogard then thought, _is that... an injury? Laughing boy must have fallen victim to a trap at some point and it caught him unguarded. It's got to be hurting him. I suppose I could use that to my advantage, in this case. Hate to do this to you, pal, but..._

Terry would then rush toward Vaike, and throw a fierce kick into the exposed, injured area in Vaike's body, making him yell out in pain. But instead of stunning the man, it only made him angrier, and he would retaliate by swinging his arm out fiercely into the side of his foe's face, his elbow smashing with tremendous impact into Terry's jaw, causing him to spit blood and sending him tumbling into the nearest wall with a crash.

_That didn't end well... like, at all!_ Terry groaned in his mind, rubbing the side of his face in agony.

A shadow would loom over Terry as Vaike closed in to smash him with his hammer. But at that moment, a stone would fly out and hit the back of his helmet, directing his attention away from him. He turned to look over his shoulder to see Kisasah, who apparently was the one who threw the rock at him, and looking ready to fight.

"You big lummox," she growled, her brow furrowed, "Why don't you try fighting _me_ instead?!"

Alright, Kisarah, you got your wish; you just provoked the beast. The hunchbacked warrior turns his back to Terry as he laughs evilly, looking to pay back the Englishwoman for that. The Lone Wolf would watch, clinching his teeth in frustration as Vaike began to advance toward her._ How do we knock this guy out? _He thought, _He's built like an ox, and the armor doesn't help!_

"RAWK!" Vaike screams, as he pounces forward, rolling into a ball as he hit the ground. As he did, the ground underneath him shook as he spun toward Kisarah... this was another dangerous attack of Vaike's that he developed, known as **-ROLLING MADNESS-**, and he was flying toward his foe pretty fast!

"Y-yow!" Kisarah gasped, narrowly getting out of the way. The second she does, Vaike crashes through the wall, tearing a large hole through it as he came to a stop... he gets him, stumbling dizzily from his own attack. Apparently, that was its one weakness.

_This guy... is like a wrecking ball! _Kisarah thought, eyes wide at the aftermath, _if I was hit by that... I'd be out for sure._

Vaike then turned around after he recovered, and laughed again, as he sprung high into the air, raising his hammer over his head as he came down towards the schoolgirl... Kisarah narrowly got out of the way again as he comes back down swinging the hammer down. But this time, it had a lot more force into it. A grey aura of energy would fly out from the hammer, and as it smashed into the ground, it created a shockwave so potent it threw both fighters off their feet and into the air. Terry landed on his back, while Kisarah crashed into the wall.

This was also one of Vaike's most dangerous special techiques... it was known as the Slam Attack by those not in the know, but to Vaike, it was called **-ARSCREIK-**!

_This dude isn't just some average fighter... _Terry thought, getting up, _I don't know if he's even human! Well, we can't just stand here and do nothing. _He would then look over to Kisarah, who was getting back up herself, _we have to put on some offensive on this guy, find a way to break his defense... otherwise, we'll still get nowhere. But how? Attacking his injured area only pisses him off, so that's out of the question... but what if we find another weakspot? And where would it be?_

Kisarah would rub the back of her head in pain as she stood up, "Blast..." she cursed under her breath, "he's a blooming monster. He could crush me in one blow with that hammer of his... wait, what if I could get that hammer away from him? It'd limit his attack options, that's for sure. I'll give it a shot!"

Sprinting toward Vaike, she ready herself for an attack... she moved in for a strike, just as Vaike was preparing to counter her in any way he could with his weapon.

_What the... is she crazy?! She's charging right at him... and he's going to smack her with that thing!_

Vaike madly swung the hammer through the air, expecting to knock her head clean off her shoulders, but the attack missed its mark, as Kisarah ducked under the attack, and then, once close, rolled into a ball... she then grasped the ground with her hands, and with all her might, sprung her body upwards into a violent vertical kick!

"**-CUTIE ROCKET-**!" She screamed, crying out the name of her new technique.

_At that angle, she'll miss Vaike completely...!_ Terry then thought, watching her execute the attack... but then, he realized something else as he observed further. _Wait, maybe she wasn't attacking Vaike, but instead was aiming for..._

Kisarah was aiming straight for the hammer while Vaike was swinging it! Her feet smashed into the side of the weapon with an intense thud, hoping that the impact would be enough to jar it out of his grip... to her surprise, the attempt worked, catching Vaike off guard and sending the hammer flying high upwards into the air!

_...the hammer!_ Terry Bogard gasped, _She was aiming for his weapon!_

Kisarah smiled a big smile to herself as she flew through the air... _Yes...! I got his weapon away from him!_

Vaike watched with eyes bugging out of his skull as the hammer sailed overhead... it soon began falling rapidly downwards, straight, towards the ground. Unfortunately for Terry, the hammer would land right on top of his cap, smashing it into the floor with a loud crash and leaving it pointing straight into the air.

"Argh, why is my hat taking such abuse today?!" Terry grumbled, sweatdropping.

Vaike soon recovered from his surprised. He was _not_ happy about having his weapon separated him for a second time tonight. Now he was really angry, and this time he was going to attack Kisarah while she was still in the air... he'd cackle wickedly as he squatted down, built up power, and then shot himself straight up after Kisarah like a rocket himself while gravity began to take it's toll.

And Terry gasped as Vaike pointed his shoulder forward, the spike in his armor jutting viciously out towards the English schoolgirl...

"KISARAH!" Terry yelled, "Look ouuut!"

"Huh?!" Kisarah looked down at the incoming Vaike and clinched her teeth in shock... she twisted her body to try and get out of the way, but she was somewhat too late! Vaike's spiked armor stabbed directly into the side of her abdomen, piercing through that section of her body!

Her eyes widened and she had the expression of a silent scream of pain as she felt that metal spike jut through her flesh... it was like a giant needle cutting through her body with the force of a nail gun!

The audience itself gasped in horror. And Frank Yagami was too busy daydreaming about something else to care.

_That's not good! She's been hurt! Talk about spoiling our battle for us..._ Terry grumbled to himself.

Vaike laughed as he began to drop, his spike pulling out of Kisarah's body as he pushed her further upwards. As he did, blood would begin to fall out of her wound as she herself fell. The pain was so intense that it caused her to black out. Vaike landed before her, and figured he'd finish her off... he stood under her and tightened up his stance, intending to impale the girl using his helmet!

"Oh, no you don't!" Terry yelled, throwing out his arms, and unleashing a burst of power around his fist as he executed the Burning Knuckle again, aiming it at Vaike from behind, "Not if I can help it! **-BURNING KNUCKLE-**!"

"Ehhh?!" Blat looked over his shoulder at Terry as he closed in, and smashed the attack hard into his back before he could turn around... the force, thankfully, was enough to throw Vaike down and skidding to the floor as Terry caught Kisarah in his arms before she could hit it herself...

"Ugh..." Kisarah groaned, opening her eyes as she regained consciousness... and then looked up at Terry. She'd blush if she weren't in pain right now. "Don't count me out, yet," she said, in a pained voice, "it'll take a lot more than this to cop me."

"Y'sure?" Terry would set Kisarah down, who'd hold her arm over her wound. Blood was already seeping out into her uniform, staining it a dark red, "Looks like he may have hit an organ."

"Just a kidney, it's bugger-all."

At this time, Vaike was beginning to get back up. Noting this, Terry turned to Kisarah, "I'll take it from here. Will you be alright?"

"Like I said, I'm not going down easily," she replied, "I'll step in if I have to, but for now, try to take advantage of his lack of a weapon. I noticed all his special techniques involve it. Try to keep him from getting hold of his hammer again."

"I'll show him a thing or two about what this wolf can do," Terry said, cracking his knuckles as he approached the recovering Vaike, who just managed to climb back up to his feet to face him, "...it's time to get serious!"

Vaike would grin and raise his fists, ready to continue fighting... he was going to pay Terry back for that attack from behind. As they prepared to fight, Kisarah began to think to herself.

_Surely there's a technique of mine somewhere that can stop this beast..._ She thought, as she searched through her mind for a way as both fighters started engaging each other.

Both Terry and Vaike were fighting using their arsenal of kicks and punches, both of them dodging each other's attacks swiftly. Terry was impressed; Blat could surprisingly fight well unarmed, and was keeping up with him well. The momentum would not shift until Terry threw a fierce fist at Vaike's head... he swerved to the side, and grinned, seeing a window of opportunity. With amazing force, he would throw a fierce fist into Terry's rib cage, catching him off guard.

Terry's eyes went wide in pain, and he coughs up blood from the impact. He swore he could have felt a rib or two shatter from the force, too.

_Man... his strength is unbelievable... _Terry thought, blood trickling down his mouth as he backed up and cradled his injured ribs, _he cracked my ribs with one punch. I can't brute force this guy._

Then, Kisarah suddenly remembered a technique she could use! Maybe _that_ one could work... but would Terry be willing to go through with it? It was worth a shot! "Terry!" Kisarah called out to him, getting his attention, "I have something that can work on that guy!"

"...!" Terry nodded for a moment, just in time to see Vaike charge in with another attack, trying to ram Terry with his helmet. But Bogard managed to react in time to roll out of the way, with Vaike passing him by and crashing into the wall, stunning him. He would soon run over to Kisarah, panting, "Ah... you say you had a technique that could beat this beast?"

"Yes... but, um..." Kisarah would then blush, and cast her glance away shamefully, "...it... requires your cooperation... oh, gosh, this might make me look like a tramp."

"...?"

Kisarah would then turn back to him, "It... ah... it requires that, I... kiss you."

"...come again?"

Kisarah clinched her fists, "This technique of mine is very powerful! It's the only chance we've got against this bugger, but... it requires being able to kiss you! And it has to be passionate, we can't fake it!" she explains, "Mr. Bogard... this is a lot I'm asking of you. I'm not romantically interested in you at all, and I figure you feel the same. But if we cannot make it look good, the technique won't work."

Terry blinked. Was she asking him for a kiss? Really? He didn't know what to make of it... it was just so odd-sounding, he couldn't think of a suitable response, so he just stood and stared at her.

"...well?!" Kisarah cried, trembling a bit, "I can tell you think this is a weird, but trust me! It's... well... it'll be easier to explain if we do the technique!"

"..." Terry blinked again, then looked back at Vaike, who was woozily wandering around as he was recovering. And unfortunately, he ran right into his hammer. He felt around for it as his senses came back to him, and grinned evilly as he pulled his hammer out of the floor and looked to the pair...

"...please!"

"...alright," Terry sighed, looking over to Kisarah, and thought, _I really hope this isn't going to come with any serious repercussions._

Already, Vaike was preparing for his next attack. He planned to close in using one of his more devastating attacks... he initially could only stand in place when he first started to use the technique, but then he began to learn how to move while using it. Now it was time to put it to the test... he began to swing and thrash the hammer around in multiple directions as he proceeded to move in, laughing wildly, swinging it so hard in fast that it appeared as though there were multiple hammers shooting out from out of nowhere... this deadly technique is known as the **-MAD HAMMER-**!

Seeing this, Kisarah immediately glomped into Terry, and held him tight in her arms as she rose her head, blushed, and puckered out her lips. Terry hesitantly leaned in, wrapping his own arms around Kisarah... _Man, I hope this works. Because if it doesn't, we're getting a hefty hospital bill,_ he thought, as took a deep breath, and slowly leaned into Kisarah's kiss, locking his lips with hers. He put as much passion as he could into it, as was Kisarah.

Nothing seemed to be happening. Desperate, Kisarah relaxed herself... and began to imagine she was kissing Jo, instead of Terry, and intensified her kiss, moaning softly as she did so. Terry could feel an intense energy begin to emanate from their bodies just then.

_This heat... this energy... what is this? _He wondered, _no way, she was serious?!_

Vaike laughed menacingly as he closed in, not noticing right off a something appearing over his chest where his heart would be... it began to grow, and he could feel a great pulse echoing through him that interrupted his attack before he could land it. He looked down, and noticed... it was a heart. A large, pink heart that was growing rapidly in size!

He watched the scene of the pair kissing each other, feeling a stir of emotions sweep over him, and then at the heart, which got larger, and larger, and _larger_. He was bewildered, confused, and surprised. What in the world was going on? And the energy was so intense, he couldn't move... eventually, the feeling began to hurt immensely as the heart reached its maximum size, and glowed brightly in front of Vaike.

"**-JEALOUSY...**"

Vaike... desperately rose his hammer up to strike... but it was too late!

"_**...BOMBER**-!"_

At that moment, the heart cracked open into two halves, and hit Vaike with an amazing explosion of energy that lit up the entire corridor and surrounded his entire body! The blast was so powerful, it made Vaike cry in pain and burned him intensely, embers of smoke trailing off him as he was thrown backwards high into the air...

...It must have done some _incredible _damage, as his eyes had rolled into the back of his head, and his mouth was wide open while smoke poured out from it.

But did it do the trick...?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	54. Sixth Victor

Blat Vaike's body flew through nothing but air as it sailed backwards, covered in smoke, which was also coming out of his nose and mouth... he dropped his hammer along the way, which fell down to earth and smashed into the floor yet again.

It seemed like forever before his body finally landed, heavily smashing against the floor shortly after his hammer, the two halves of the giant crystallized heart following after him, cracking further. The audience was in awe from what they just saw... what a cool show. Also, because the two fighters were kissing each other so passionately. That was _sure_ to cause a scandal somewhere...

Terry and Kisarah held the kiss for a few more moments before breaking it, both of them heavily blushing. Kisarah, of course, just realized that she was kissing _Terry Bogard_... this was not her dream man. She wanted Jo. She prayed in her mind, hoping that he wasn't going to start thinking that she was going to start seeing another man...

She pushed him away, nearly hurting his ribs in the process. He backed up from her, and looked over at the carnage that occurred.

What a wild special technique, indeed... and it was quite bizarre. But what about Vaike? What happened to that weirdo? He observed the hunchback carefully as he laid there sprawled out on his back... was he moving? No, it seemed the only movement he could see was the man's breathing. But other than that, it didn't look like he was going to get up anytime soon. It didn't kill him, but it certainly knocked him out but good.

"I'll be the son of a monkey's uncle's monkey... it blew that guy away!" Terry laughed, before grunting pain and holding his ribs, "Ow... what on earth was that attack, anyways, kid?"

"It was... the _Jealousy Bomber_," Kisarah explained, watching Vaike carefully for any signs of him recovering, "It's my most powerful technique. It's complicated to explain, but I'll try anyway.

Before we initiated the make-out, I threw a heart made of energy into Vaike's body," she elaborates further, "that heart seeks in on certain emotions a person has deep in their heart, no matter how small. In this case, jealousy, with a romantic couple being the instigator. It then takes those feelings, and amplifies the energy they give off so much that it increases the heart's size and its potential to explode as while it connects itself to the person."

The two halves of the heart would sit on the floor, one of them slightly swaying back and forth.

"Once the feelings have increased to a high enough point, the heart bursts, detonating. It not only causes a great explosion outside while in point blank range, but also hits from within. It's powerful enough to defeat almost anyone, even someone as brawny as Blat Vaike."

Terry would whistle, impressed.

"That's some technique. I'd hate to be hit by that..." he then said, "but couldn't you have just gotten someone else to do it other than me?"

"Don't be silly!" Kisarah then snapped, shrugging, "It's not like I can make a kissable guy appear out of thin air!"

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Terry thought in confusion, sweatdropping at Kisarah.

"Besides, you were the closest guy I could use for it," the British schoolgirl further explained. She would then fold her arms and look away bashfully, "...I, ah, admit... you're a good kisser, Bogard."

"...heh," Terry chuckled, then looked over to his hat... it was crushed, but still in one piece. He walked over to the bent hat, and picked it up, placing it back on the head it rightly belonged on, "thanks, sweetheart."

"But not nearly as good a kisser as my darling Jo."

Terry winced, "ouch."

She then turned to him, "Were you really fighting with your full potential back there, when you were up against Vaike?"

"I could ask the same thing about you," Terry said with a grin.

She smirked, "I was afraid we'd be too weak to fight each other in the end."

"Looks like our expectations were premature. We're still rarin' to go... if your injury isn't going to slow you down, that is."

"Same with you."

Terry would then get back into a fighting stance, "Right, then. Where were we?"

"I was about to kick your arse," Kisarah said as she picked up her nearby schoolbag, dropped after she had been injured by Vaike earlier, and held it tightly in one hand by it's handle.

"Really? We'll see about that."

Once again, there would be a pause between the two as they carefully observed one another. Back around the first time, they were fresh. But after the fight with Vaike, it's changed. Both gained their own injuries, and it was going to affect their battle performance. An examination would tell if there were any new weaknesses from this change.

And after about half a minute of this, the two warriors dashed at each other, and once in close range, began to fight each other, exchanging volleys of fists and feet as they skirmished. Terry, at one point, aimed for a body blow, but Kisarah caught his fist and elbowed his lip. He swiftly regained his balance as he ignored the pain, and grabbed the girl, uppercutting her into the air... she would soon recover in midair and curl into a ball as she hit the floor, safely rolling to her feet.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me! Terry Bogard!" Kisarah laughed.

"Likewise, kid! Don't disappoint me!"

_Finally... we're getting back to our fight!_ Kisarah thought to herself, _and this time, there'll be interruptions getting in our way._ After that, she wondered if Terry felt the same way.

* * *

Meanwhile... Solis and Chun-Li were continuing their search for Keith Wayne. They searched where they could, but so far they've had no luck in finding that rascally fellow. Solis sighed to herself. She wished things weren't like this... but sadly, they were. There was nothing she could do. And as an officer, she had to uphold the law.

"Well, we've looked everywhere," Chun-Li says, standing beside Solis, "We checked the parking garage, and he wasn't there. We looked backstage, and he wasn't there, either. We looked in all the kitchens in each and every single establishment in the food court, even Jack in the Box, and no sign of the guy. He's crafty too; he knows how to avoid security cameras."

"Did you look in the boiler room?"

"Yes. Strange, though. We found a toolbox and signs that someone was hanging around there... and Akuma, for some reason. We doubt our perp was the one tinkering around with anything in that room, and it certainly wasn't Akuma's toolbox, either."

"Very bizarre. What reason would he have to be in there?"

"I don't know, but I would rather not wake him from his meditation just to ask."

"Ulp..."

"Anyways, our perp couldn't have just up and disappeared. There's no way he can leave the building, and the airducts is out of the question... he'd just get stuck in there, they're too small for a man of his build, and on the whole it's just too dangerous."

"Hmm. What if... he escaped to a higher place?"

"What's that?" Chun-Li turned her head over to Solis inquisitively.

"We've searched all the floors, we looked in every single room... but there's also, say, the catwalks?"

"...the catwalks..." Chun-Li thought out loud. She then smiled at the futuristic officer, "You know, I think you may be on to something, Solis."

"That so? It was just a conjecture, but..."

"It's the only place we haven't checked out, yet. It's worth a shot, wouldn't you say?"

Solis would nod, "Mm. You make a fine point. Officer Chun-Li, after this... would you like to get some coffee and a sandwich? We have not eaten since we started the search."

"Sure. As long as you're paying."

Solis blinked for a moment, "Umm... y... yes. I believe I still have some European money left over. Alright, then. I shall treat you."

She nodded again in response, a big, friendly smile on her face, the first time Solis saw her with one, "Great. For now, let's see what we can find up there, mm?"

Solis nodded again. Both officers would proceed to head off to continue their investigation. _The catwalks,_ thought Chunners... _why didn't I think of that beforehand? That crazy kid hasn't got anymore places to hide, now._

Solis herself felt a little closer to Chun-Li after that brief conversation... the friendly side she just saw in the Chinese officer helped.

* * *

Back at the fight... Terry and Kisarah were still going at it. They were exchanging more attacks with each other, but both weren't letting up just yet.

Kisarah smiled. It was time to show some of her new techniques... she was confident that her new attacks would be more than Terry could handle, and it was time to show him. Clutching her schoolbag tight, she would swing the bag fierce with one hand in an upwards arc! "**-HEARTY BRANDISHER A-**!"

"Woah!" Terry managed to react in time to block the attack with his arm. This time the blow hit hard enough for him to feel it in his bones, making him wince a bit. He figured that this girl has _definitely_ got something heavy in that bag to increase the impact.

But Kisarah wasn't done there. Her grin grew wider as she swiftly swung the bag at his legs as she bent down, striking Terry in the side of his knee, and he wasn't able to guard in time. "**-HEARTY BRANDISHER B-**!" She yelled, as she slammed the attack into his leg.

Now _that_ really hurt! It was enough to send him falling to the floor, holding his knee. At that moment, she intended to pounce on him while he was down, holding her schoolbag over her head as she jumped in. Terry gasped, and rolled out of the way as she smashed her bag down against the floor.

Terry rolled to a crouch and sweep kicked Kisarah off her feet, causing her to fall on her back. She rolled away as Bogard slammed his fist into the floor, throwing a Power Wave in her direction, missing her by an inch. She clinched her teeth, seeing him prepare to use the Burning Knuckle...

_That attack..._ she gasps in her mind, eyes wide.

"**-BURNING KNUCKLE-**!" Terry screamed as he propelled himself forward with a burst of energy around his arm. It looked like it was about to hit Kisarah, but... she came prepared.

Kisarah smiled just then, _I'm ready for it, Terry Bogard!_

In an instant, she threw up her schoolbag to block the attack, Terry's fist hitting nothing but the bag she used as a shield. But that wasn't all she was going to do. Once she had him in her trap, she smashed the bag swiftly against his neck, surprising him with a deadly attack! "**-HEARTY BRANDISHER C-**!"

"Gahaaaa!" Terry was thrown to the side from the sudden blow, _I really walked... or rather, flew, into that one, _he said in his mind as he reeled into the air in pain, _I hate that schoolbag._

"Let me warn you ahead of time," Kisarah said in a cocky tone, "I'm a lot stronger than I look. Faster, cooler... and cuter, too. Don't underestimate me, or you're gonna regret it~..."

"I'll keep that in mind," Terry said as he rubbed his sore neck.

"Do you think you can handle my full force, Mr. Bogard?" She then said with a sweet smile and a honeyed voice.

"I haven't gone all out just yet, either, girlie, so don't think I'm gonna say no," Terry climbed back to his feet and cricked his neck, "Mm! I've only just begun!"

The English schoolgirl would then leap high into the air, "As have I! Eat sexy hip, Mr. Bogard!" Kisarah yells, as she twirls in the air in a powerful arc as she throws her hip fearsomely in Terry's direction, "**-HIP BAZOOKA-**!"

Terry did his best to catch Kisarah, rather than block it, as he had little time to react. He caught her, alright, with a crash. Both fighters ended up tumbling over one another until they came to a stop, landing on top of one another in a pile. Both fighters would get up off of each other, and resume fighting each other. Kisarah eventually swung her bag out again, aiming it at head level, "Just fall and sleep for a while!" She yells, slashing the air with her weapon.

He ducked under the attack, narrowly avoiding getting clocked by it, "I have no intention to do so!" He responds, before pushing her back to gain some distance away from her. As she skidded back, Terry threw himself through the air, shooting his leg out high as he spun in a half-circle, throwing his leg down and cracking it against Kisarah's shoulder, "**-CRACK SHOOT-**!"

A great retaliation! Kisarah winced, feeling the weight of his attack slam against the arm she used for swinging her schoolbag. It wasn't enough to disable her, but it hurt. Terry landed in front of her, and shot an elbow into her temple, then followed it up with a body blow to keep up the pressure. She coughed in pain, taking several steps back and gasping for air, "H-hey! C-careful, hitting a woman in the stomach is ungentlemanly...!"

"You'd have done the same if you were me!" He responds.

"...I know that!" Kisarah yells, and then she runs forward to attack again, swinging her school bag out to strike him hard. Terry manages to block the attack this time, having been ready for it. Unfortunately, Kisarah moves one step forward, and her foot presses down on a hidden panel on the floor. Terry heard the suspicious 'clack' sound that happened afterwards, and he then heard it again from nearby, right next to him. That didn't sound good.

"What—"

Kisarah screamed in surprise as a flame thrower hidden behind a panel in the wall shot out a powerful tongue of flame between the two fighters, sending them reeling back in surprise. The sleeve of Kisarah's shirt would catch on fire, prompting her to desperately put it out. But Terry, sadly, was not so fortunate. A great surge of burning pain would swarm over his arm as the flames hungrily ate at the flesh of his left forearm. His eyes widened in the surprise, and he fell to the floor, rolling and crying out in pain as he held his badly burned arm.

_Kyo and Iori's flames are NOWHERE near that hot!_ He thought to himself, and dreaded that his arm likely suffered serious second to third degree burns from the incinerating fire that soon died out between the two warriors. Kisarah saw that Terry was in great pain, and his arm was in terrible condition, burned patches surrounding it, and the sickening smell of burned flesh wafting into her nostrils.

But she didn't want the fight to stop there. "Get up!" she demands, "It's not over! We still have fight left! Neither of us can surrender or forfeit, you know that!"

"..."

"Are you going to let something like an injured arm stop you at this point?"

Terry grit his teeth I agony whilst forcing himself to his feet, cradling his burned arm, "I haven't admitted defeat yet, so of course I'm not going to let this stop me. I intend... to see this match through to the end!"

_Incredible resolve... _she thought, observing him, _Even with his arm suffering serious burns of that magnitude, he's not going to back down. He's as tough as my Jo! _

Then, she would get back into a fighting stance... _ No... he's tougher. And I suppose he's a good kisser, too... _She then shakes her head, _No! I will always be devoted to Jo! Always! And no one's gonna change that._

Both fighters would engage each other once again! The two would continue to exchange attacks with one another until Kisarah found an opening to strike, and thrusts her fist into Terry's injured ribs. He'd shout in response, backing up from the pain flooding his chest and body from the blow... Kisarah would move in to attack, but he recovered enough to block her next open palm strike and swat it away, counterattacking with a thrust kick to her sternum. It was enough to push her back for Terry to grab her arm as she flew back, and use it as leverage as he flung her over his shoulder and into the air. She would recover in midair, though, and twisted her body so that she could land on her feet. As she did, she felt the pain from the wound to her kidney intensify.

_It hurts... _she thought, _I'll have to finish him quickly if I want to get this injury treated. Hopefully before it gets worse._

Terry held his arm over his chest, wincing himself, _That blow to my ribs did NOT feel good... I've got to defeat her here and now, or this is just going to get worse... _

The two fighters would look up at each other, _It's getting close... just a little more, and I can land the finishing blow!_ They both thought...

After a moment, the two would charge in towards each other again, preparing to strike! As they moved in closer to each other, they both began to have the same thoughts. _This is where I put everything into my blows!_

Kisarah would close in, and attempt another ranbu-type of attack, throwing a blazing assortment of high kicks that would aim toward Terry's chest and ribs to increase the damage done. He saw it coming at the last split-second and would block as best he could, clinching his teeth as her feet hit his injured arm. Terry would retaliate with a swift middle kick, not caring if it hit her wounded side or not. She narrowly twisted out of the way, throwing her schoolbag at his head, but bent back to avoid it.

_The opportunity... is now! _

Both suddenly prepared to unleash their best attacks, both sensing the right moment approaching fast. Kisarah moved in to unleash her strongest attack... she was going to knock this guy out for good! When she found an open moment, Kisarah began to spin into the air, throwing her legs out as she rose upwards. Terry was caught in the attack and was being kicked upwards as she took him higher into the air with each hit!

"Sorry to do this... but I have to win to prove myself! Terry Bogard!" Kisarah yelled, gripping her schoolbag tight as she threw it back to strike, "**-SPLASH AIR DANCE-**!"

But then, Terry saw his own chance come up! The chance to counterattack! He had a small window of opportunity to interrupt her attack, but he found it... he would gather his energy into his fist, and throw it backward as he recovered, "I hate to break this to you... but you left yourself wide open!"

"Wh-what?!" Kisarah gasped, _Did he plan this?_

Terry grinned, "I let you land your attack first... and take you with me into the air... I used my arm to take some of the impacts from your kicks enough so that they wouldn't completely stun me. You were in too much of a hurry to finish this!"

"...!" Kisarah's eyes widened, _No way! He lured me in!_

"**-POWER **_**DUNK-**__!"_ Terry yelled, as he thrusts his fist forward, a spiral of energy bursting out from around his arm, increasing the impact of his blow as his attack collided hard into Kisarah's chest! The thunderous impact was fierce, enough to make Kisarah's eyes widen in shock from the blow, who coughs up some blood afterwards.

_Oh, Jo... _Kisarah laments to herself, having lost her grip on her schoolbag as she began to lose consciousness, _surely you won't think your girlfriend is weak because she lost, right?_

The tremendous power behind the blow was enough to send Kisarah rocketing hard into the ground. If the hit didn't knock her out, the collision with the floor would... effectively at that. Her body bounces off the floor as she comes crashing down, and would soon skid to a halt once she landed a second and final time. Her schoolbag would crash down next to her, inches from her head.

Terry would land on his feet shortly after, sighing in relief, and from the pain he still felt running through his body.

_That is one tough kid, _Terry mused, a pained smile forming on his face, _She's definitely stronger than she looks._

He then looked down at his indicator... it lit up GREEN! He fought the correct opponent!

Sensing his victory, Terry would take off his bent-up cap, and raise it into the air... given the incidents that have happened to it tonight, he wasn't going to let it leave his hand this time.

"O-KAY!"

_**WINNER IS TERRY!**_

* * *

Meanwhile, however, at this time, Kira Daidohji, our little evil scientist, had managed to climb up to the catwalks, and was observing the entire fight... a wide, toothy grin would spread along her face as she whipped out the remote she worked so hard on, "It's time. Now I'm gonna reduce the numbers just a little further... hehehehahahaahaaa~!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	55. Kira's Wicked Device

Meanwhile in the arena, Kyo, Ryu, and Athena continued to watch the events unfold on the monitor at the food court. Kyo and Ryu were watching Terry's battle with Kisarah with interest, though Athena seemed a bit sour about the end of the match.

"Hmph..." Athena snorted, looking off to the side.

"What's with you?" Kyo asked, looking over to her, "You seem displeased."

"It's... nothing." Athena said, waving him off, "Really, it's not important."

"Don't tell me you're still holding a grudge with Terry cause he took over as SNK's mascot?"

"No! It's... it's not that at all!" Athena then haughtily huffed, and puffed up her cheeks in a pout.

"...yep, it's the grudge."

"S-stop it!"

"Athena was a mascot?" Ryu then asked.

"Yeah, long ago. But after SNK started making fighting games their thing, Terry took over."

"Don't tell `im that!" Athena pleaded.

"HAHA, TOO LATE, I HAVE DONE SO!"

"No faiiiiir~!" Athena guiltily turned away.

"But, Athena," Ryu then said, "Aren't you happy? You're a popular idol, aren't you? Aren't you already loved by everyone?"

"...I... I guess. But I suppose I would have liked to be a mascot for a little longer," Athena responds, a bit of disappointment from the past in her voice. "...it's childish to feel that way, I guess."

"You should be happy," nods Ryu, "Think of your days as a mascot as a stepping stone. You're an idol, now. Don't you think that's something bigger?"

"...guess I hadn't thought of it that way." Athena would then turn around, and give a firm nod to Ryu, "You're right, I guess. I'll let go of my grudge... for the best, right?"

"Mm... that's better."

Kyo would shake his head, scoffing under his breath before turning back to the screen, "Hey, it looks like it's not over yet," he said.

"What's that?" Ryu looked back over to him inquisitively.

"That's right... Boll said that the only other way to win was to exit the maze, didn't he?"

"!" Athena looked back over to the screen, "That's right... he never said that if everyone won their match the whole event would end. He must have meant that unless the remaining fighters can exit the maze... it's not over."

"And that whole thing is lined with traps! Terry's not going to have an easy time getting out of there..."

Ryu would fold his arms as he intently watched the action continue with the other two warriors, "Indeed not..."

* * *

Kira Daidohji, the mad little scientist, stood on the catwalks high above the maze arena... with a malicious grin, she began to press buttons and adjust dials on the remote, eager to test out her latest work and put her grand scheme into motion. An evil chuckle would leave her throat after setting it up, and then held her finger over a red button in the middle of the device.

"Now... let's give this a try!" Daidohji said to herself, as she pressed down on the button...

Meanwhile, down below, Terry was lifting the unconscious Kisarah up onto his back to carry her piggy-back style. After the fierce battle, he felt it wouldn't be right to just leave her lying there, especially in a dangerous place like this where there are traps all around. Despite the intense pain in his injured arm, he continued to hold her in place as he proceeded to walk down the corridor.

"Phew... this has been a hectic day. I can't wait to rest for a while," he said to himself, "Ah... and I'll have to get my arm looked at. It hurts..."

At that moment, however, he jumped back, just in time for those same flame throwers from earlier to send a large stream of flame jetting out in front of him... "Wh-what the hell!? I didn't do anything...?"

Bogard blinked as the flames soon died out... "...maybe I accidentally hit one of the panels aga—" He then heard a shot from behind him, and ducked in time for a large needle-tipped metal rod to pass by him and the girl, nearly nicking her temple as it plunged into the wall ahead of him... "...that's not natural, is it?"

Terry then growled, and proceeded to run down the corridors, and as he did so, traps all around him began to go off, "Damn it, that Boll guy's got a lot of nerve to pull a stunt like this after everybody's fighting..."

Kira above would laugh, "It works! It really works!" She'd flash a fang as her grin reappeared once more. She began playing with the dials and buttons some more, cackling evilly to herself, "With this remote, Mei-Fang is going to be the _only_ survivor in this contest!"

Elsewhere in the maze, a reawakened Tremor was aiding a weakened Reiji down one of the corridors, supporting him with his weight. At one point, the masked man turned to him and asked, "Will you be okay, my friend?"

Reiji nodded, wincing a bit. "Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. What about you, big guy? I didn't hit you _too_ hard, did I?"

"I will be alright. I've had worse than this..." Tremor reassured, before stopping, "Wait. What's that?"

"What is it?"

"...get down!" Tremor shouted, just before ducking and pulling Reiji down with him.

"Hey, wha—!"

At that moment, a large fireball would sail over their heads, and smash into the wall behind them, not only knocking out a portion of it, but leaving behind flaming shambles as well. Reiji would get up and look back at the bit of carnage in front of them, "Did you step on another trap?"

"No, I did not... something's not right here." Tremor then turned to Reiji, "I believe it would be beneficial for us to escape from here quickly at this point."

"I've got no arguments against that! Let's go!"

The two warriors would soon charge down the hall, avoiding traps that were going off around them. The same perils seem to be happening to the other warriors as well... while the unconscious Vaike was fortunate in being in a safe spot at current, others were not so lucky. Racheal, for example, who was holding her ribs from her battle with Mei-Fang, was doing her best to avoid streams of fire and spikes being thrown at her every few seconds.

"It's as intense as my training when I was young..." Racheal said to herself as she avoided several arrows shot over her head.

She began to flashback to her kunoichi training far away in the mountains of Mount Maehotaka, aka Mt. Hotaka, in Nagano, Japan. There, the master she trained under had her face of the most dangerous perils during her initiation into the clan... she had to face such treacherous ordeals, such as jumping from bamboo to bamboo with weights on her legs while fire belched out around her. And another which put her body's balance and dexterity to the test, as her hands were bound behind her back while she dodged a rapid stream of arrows shot at her nonstop while avoiding obstacles.

"I can't give in to the pain," Racheal said, gritting her teeth as she avoided another trap, "if I stay still, I will die... but I refuse to die here!"

Elsewhere in the same maze, Boggy and Ken, despite their injuries, were moving through the maze as fast they could. Ken's feet still ached from the intense burns they suffered from earlier, but had no choice but to move on them. At an inconvenient time, however, a spike burst out from, the floor, just as Ken put his foot down, and he let out a scream of agony as it pierced through his foot!

"Holy shit!" Boggy gasped... frowning, he hesitated for a moment... but then he proceeded to catch Ken as the spike retreated into the floor and he stumbled forward, "You okay? That was a nasty injury you took..."

"I've had broken bones before that took me months to heal," Ken said between gasps, his foot now bleeding intensely from the large hole in it, "I've had burns and welts that have lasted for weeks... but this is kind of a new one for me."

At that moment, a flame thrower popped out of the wall, and then shot a blast of fire into the air, right next to Boggy! Ken, reacting instantly, shoved Boggy down to save him from the fire. Well, he did to a degree, anyway... unfortunately for the dancing star, his hair caught on fire for the second time, and he would scream with his eyes comically bugging out.

"NOT AGAAAAAIINNN!" He shrieked in despair. Fortunately, Ken would take off his gi shirt and use it to put out the flames on Boggy's head once again.

"Sorry about that."

"Eeesh... thanks, man..." Boggy said, his head still smoldering. Ken would nearly fall over, gasping in pain as he tried to move on his injured foot, but Boggy would once again catch him. "Yo, dude. Maybe you better let me help you from here on out."

"What? But then how are you gonna get out? You'll be carrying my weight too."

"Hey, baby, dancing with a partner is something Boggy the Dancing Master is used to!" Boggy would then flash a big, toothy grin, "It's the least I can do. I ain't about to leave you hangin' when things are so dangerous here right now."

Ken would then chortle for a moment, "...heh... thanks."

Klaus and Hayate were also moving through another corridor, where machine guns mounted inside the wall began opening fire on the two. Both of them would duck as they ran to avoid the gunfire sailing over their backs.

"Ugh... I have no idea what is going on," Garcia laments, "Did Boll decide to have the traps go all out to try and kill us for ratings? I don't get this."

"I'M AS CONFUSED AS YOU ARE! BUT WHATEVER IS GOING ON, I DON'T LIKE IT!" Hayate shrieks at the top of his lungs, which is basically the norm for him.

"Ever heard of an inside voice?"

"THIS _IS_ MY INSIDE VOICE!"

'_What kind of messed up life did this guy lead?!'_ Klaus wonders, sweatdropping. As he looks back forward, he ducks to the side in time to see a cannon ball blaze right between them, smashing into another cannon that was about to fire. The cannonballs would collide with each other, and explode, taking out this particular cannon in a ball of fire.

"That was close... too close for comfort, in fact," said Klaus.

"I HATE THIS PLACE..." Hayate shouts in agreement, "I'LL REMIND MYSELF AFTER THIS TO NEVER MESS AROUND WITH MAZES AGAIN, EVEN IF THEY'RE IN AN ACTIVITY BOOK!"

And far off, Mei-Fang herself found the KO'd Blat Vaike shortly after as she was making her way through the maze... looking down at him, she analyzed him for a while, gathering his statistics. "Hmmm... still alive." She then looked forward at the carnage going on up and down the hall. "It is too dangerous for him to remain here."

Slinging the hunchbacked man over her shoulder, she would proceed to run off, carrying him with her, and leaving his hammer behind! "I'm sure Dr. Kira won't mind. She will understand..."

Kira, luckily for Mei-Fang, never saw her do this, as it was happening in a corner she couldn't visibly see well due to her lack of height. However, she could see how some of the other fighters were getting by, and frowned in displeasure, "Ugh, they're as stubborn as cockroaches! I hate stubborn heroes, _and_ I hate cockroaches!"

With that, she began to fiddle and mess with the controls some more, turning knobs, and pressing buttons, "Perhaps if I increase the frequency, I can make the traps sprout out more erratically."

With the modifications, the traps soon began to act on their own more wildly. The fighters themselves were now having a much more difficult time trying to avoid getting further injured by the haywire traps all around the maze.

Terry was nearly stumbling as he moved left and right to avoid all the traps lining a hall as he carried Kisarah on her back. He was scared that with all that was going on, he might accidentally drop her, and get her killed while she wasn't aware of it. He'd never forgive himself if that happened. The girl was young, and still had a long life ahead of her. He didn't want that to end so quickly.

As Terry avoided two more traps, he would then make a big leap to try and clear a pit of spikes that opened up in front of him. The lone wolf was coming close to touching down at the other end of the pit... when suddenly, the pit opened up even further, extending its length and, worse, revealing more spikes!

"Ohhhh, _shiiiiit!"_ Terry yells in surprise, frantically throwing his arms out. Good luck with him as he managed to catch hold of the top of the wall, and his weight would crash against it shortly after. Unfortunately, due to that, Kisarah would slip off from Terry's back, and fall towards the spikes, much to his horror.

'_No!' _he gasped in his mind, eyes wide, _'I won't let her die like this!'_

As if on instinct, Terry would swiftly reach his hand out, and grab ahold of Kisarah by the back of her shirt with his free hand, and Kisarah would dangle precariously over the pit of vicious spikes... he sighed in relief, thankful for being able to react in time.

'_God. That was close.' _He then thought as he dangled on the wall right in the middle of the pit as he held onto the Englishwoman with his free hand, _'But now... how am I gonna get out of this mess?'_

And what did internet celebrity and fighting game aficionado Frank Yagami think of all this? He was watching half-amused, and half-boredly, yawning out loud from his table as he observed everything, not really caring if the whole match was going to hell in a handbasket. As far as he cared, he had hoped Terry and Ken would at least survive the match. All the others, he figured, can just get killed.

* * *

However, no one would suspect that a certain somebody was walking about on the catwalks high above the arena, observing the fights going on below him as he moved around. He was lucky that the audience was too engrossed in the action to really notice him... otherwise there'd have been a lot of unnecessary attention on him already. He hated having all the trouble following him right now as it is.

Yes, it's Keith Wayne, our friend and neighbor, who was still on the run from the police ever since his little extortion out of the unsuspecting people in an earlier chapter. He was intrigued by how dangerous the whole match had become for everyone involved all of a sudden. That's not saying he liked it though. He thought it seemed a little too suspicious.

"Yikes. I don't like where this is going," he quietly said to himself, voice half-drowned in the roars of the crowd, "Those guys down there better be okay." He'd stop moving for a moment to sit down in the middle of one of the catwalks as he watched the intense action below him. "...I bet those two scary cops are still looking for me too. I've got to find a way out."

Then, he trailed off into another thought, "I wonder what Annie's up to."

######

And with that, he suddenly began to think about her looking for Keith with devil horns sprouting from her head, and an evil, frightening aura trailing from her body as shadows hid her eyes. Only the piercing glare of an eye glowing red would be seen in the darkness, and she was holding a number of horrible weapons to bludgeon him with...

"KEEEEIIITH... COME HERE AND GET PUNISHED...~~~" Annie cooed in his mind, in a malevolent tone.

######

He'd then shake his head to clear away that thought and grasped it shortly after, clinching his eyes shut in fear, "I don't want to go back and face Annie at this point!"

Then, he'd see something far off... while we know it was Kira messing around with her little device ahead of him, Keith himself wouldn't know that, her activity was obscured due to the sheer distance ahead of him.

"Hey, who's that?" He'd say to himself, noting her movements, "What's that kid doing up here...?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	56. Confrontation on the Catwalks

The insanity and tension would only increase as Kira continued to toy with the traps installed within the brutal maze. What once was a simple battle of survival was now a frantic escape for your life. The little mad scientist would laugh as wickedly as can be as she watched the fighters scurry about like ants to avoid the traps gone berserk.

"Yeah! You guys can't avoid them forever!" She mocked down at them, "Just roll over and die. You're all no match for the genius of Kira Daidohji, future conqueror of the world!" With that, she laughed as she turned another knob on the remote, activating another set of traps elsewhere in the maze the fighters were in.

Keith watched from afar, trying to observe what the girl was doing.

"Just what is she up to? She can't be up here just for a better view of the fight..." Keith said to himself, rubbing his chin, "Let's have a closer look."

Wayne moved in closer to investigate. As he drew closer, he noticed that Kira was fiddling around with the remote. _'What's that? A remote? Why would she need that?' _

Down below... many of the fighters are still trying to work their way out of the dangerous maze. Frank Yagami openly yawned, then began picking his nose in boredom, hoping for something interesting to happen as he wasn't even remotely paying attention to the havoc. Either he just hadn't noticed, or he didn't care. It was also likely that he despised the fact lesser-known warriors were participating in the match.

He then happened to look to his monitor, noticing Terry Bogard's predicament with that usual bored look on his face. "...huh?"

Terry himself was inching across the wall while still carrying Kisarah on his back and carefully making sure she doesn't slip off, considering she's still unconscious. They both dangled precariously over a pit of spikes that threatened to impale every vital organ if either one of them fell into it. He was taking it calm and slow, but worried that if he didn't hurry, he might not be able to support his or her weight any longer and fall to their deaths. And already, his arms were beginning to feel the burn as fatigue and pain from his earlier battle was catching up with him.

Not a situation he was particularly enjoying right now.

Terry would look to the side to gauge how much distance he had left. He was only halfway across at this point. He told himself in his mind that if he hung in there for a while longer, he could get down... he just had to make sure he didn't lose the girl in the process.

At that moment, as he continued on his way, he stopped short when he saw panels open up in the walls between him and all across the length of the spike pit, and flamethrowers inside the walls began blasting out large clouds of flame into the air!

"Aw, come on, already!" Terry moaned in anguish.

Frank, seeing this, felt excitement, and his eyes comically bugged out in a freakish, bizarre manner as he opened his mouth in surprise. "OOOOH...!" Frank gasped as he grabbed the mic beside him, pulling off cobwebs that had formed around it from lack of use before speaking to it, "It seems my man Terry Bogard is in a real pickle here, haha," he announced, interested in seeing how _this_ plays out, "The flamethrowers are shooting flames periodically, slowing down his escape! He better time his movement well, or he'll get more than just a rugburn!"

"Ugh...!" Terry gasped, clinching his teeth in frustration, "The last thing I need is to hear that guy talking," as he began to watch the flamethrowers for his chance to move. Indeed, they wound belch fire for at least several seconds before stopping to reload. As he observed, the Hungry Wolf began to think to himself.

_'Those things have a duration of at least 8 seconds...' _he thought,_ 'between that, 3 seconds to reload... that's not much time to get across. And I run the risk in Kisarah slipping from too much movement if I go too fast, because of all the motion.'_

Terry then grunted in pain, clinching his teeth slightly as he tried to fight it off... his injuries was causing him plenty of discomfort and nearly made him hesitate as the flames began to die down.

_'I have to take a chance. I can't climb up onto the wall with Kisarah on my back right now, after all. There's no other way to get across. Now's the time!'_

Bogard would begin to inch his way past the cannon as quickly as he could, though was taking caution not to let Kisarah slip off. He was praying that she'd hold on, not wanting her life to be cut short so easily... he had little time to get across, and hoped he'd be able to make it, and had to move right in front of the flamethrower to get past it, which made this all the more riskier.

"Haah-!" Terry gasped, since as soon as he made it past the gun, a burst of flame shot out of it... Terry was close enough for the side of his red jacket to get burned, a black patch forming on the outside as the flames licked at it. "Christ!" He gasped, flames almost forming around the area it caught fire. Terry had to use one hand to put it out as quickly as he could, then swiftly returned it back to the wall to regain his balance before anything else could happen and inched away from the flames further. They soon stopped, with Terry between it and the next gun to get across.

He sighed, looking out to the end of the pit. He had to cross at least three more flamethrowers before he could finally get to the other side, and his arms were killing him. He felt like he could just lose his strength and fall at any moment, but his determination kept him clung to the wall... he tried to shimmy up so he could get more of a grip on the wall without letting his cargo fall. It'd be so much easier if she were awake and able to hold onto him willingly right now.

"I had a feeling I shouldn't have gotten up out of bed this morning," Terry mused to himself.

"Terry's across!" Frank shouted into the mic, much to Terry's annoyance, "But he's still got a ways to go before he's finally at the end! Will he make it? Of course he will, he's Terry-freaking-Bogard!"

_'Shut up, already...'_ He thought as he started resuming his shimmy across. He especially felt immense pain in the arm that suffered serious burns due to his last encounter with something that shot flames out.

Elsewhere in the maze, Hayate stopped to rest with Klaus as the two of them worked to catch their breath. Both have been doing their share of dodging deadly traps as they tried to find their way out of the maze, though it was doing a number on the Fu-un-ken student, as he took the most injury in their earlier battle.

"Are you going to be alright?" Klaus asked, looking to Hayate, who was grimacing.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME..." he assured, "THIS IS NOTHING..."

"Don't push yourself too hard. You're already in bad condition, you know."

"AND YOU'RE NOT?"

"Haha, I didn't get shot full of spikes, did I?"

"GOOD POINT..."

As they were talking, a large panel would open up some distance away... something was riding out from underneath it. Something gigantic... and round. It was an enormous steel ball, big enough to span the width of the corridor and crush anyone unfortunate enough to be caught underneath it. A boot attached to a robotic arm would then pop out of the floor behind it, rear back and punt the steel ball, sending it rolling down the hall with enough momentum to gradually gain more speed.

Klaus stopped breathing, his ears picking up the sound of rumbling. "Wait, what's that?"

"WHAT IS IT?"

"Bad news, that's what it is!" He shouts, as he turns around to see the giant metal ball approaching behind them. It was big enough to cause the ground to shake underneath their feet as it menacingly headed towards them.

"IF IT'S NOT ONE THING, IT'S ANOTHER! RUUUUN!" Hayate screams, as the two fighters began dashing down the hall to stay ahead of the trap.

As they continued to sprint down the hall, more traps would open up in front of them, prompting the pair to nimbly dodge, duck, and swerve around anything that got in the way. In the process, spikes, guns, and other objects would be crushed underneath the ball's weight as it roared down the path after them.

Hayate grunted in pain as he moved out the way of a turreted machine gun that popped out of the floor, which would be smashed by the ball shortly after. His many injuries, the deep puncture wounds from the spikes that plunged into his flesh earlier, were causing him a lot of discomfort and agony as he tried to keep ahead. Klaus, seeing Hayate's pace slow down slightly, yelled out to him.

"Keep running! If you die here, I'll have you on my conscience!" He told him, trying to motivate him to keep going. Hayate grit his teeth and ignored his pain as best he could as he pushed his injured body further to outrun the boulder.

But much to their chagrin, as they moved through the corridors and turned corners, the ball would only begin to close in inch by inch. Eventually it was bearing down on the two fighters, and because of the many traps still in their way, it was only slowing them down further. Klaus, intense, looked over his shoulder, "No... it's gaining!"

"WE WON'T MAKE IT!"

"It's too big to stop with attacks... this might be it..."

But just then, something dropped in between the two, and two giant, beefy arms would catch the ball and slow down its speed, growling along the way and pushing him back as the two fighters continued running. When they realized what was going on, they stopped and turned to see. There, in front of them, was Tremor, who jumped in to help them!

Eventually, the gigantic man would manage to stop the ball entirely, sighing after the ordeal and backing away from the ball. Reiji would walk in shortly after and whistle.

"Wow, you're pretty strong..." He commented, as Tremor clapped dust off his hands, "I've got to train harder so I can do that."

"It's possible," Tremor said, as he turned to Klaus and Hayate, "Are you alright?"

"YEAH, WE'RE FINE..." Hayate nodded, sliding into a sit and sighing in exhaustion.

Klaus would lean against the wall with his arm as he caught his breath, "Thanks for your help. Tremor, right? And I take it the karate dude there is Reiji Oyama."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Reiji said with a polite bow, "despite the current circumstances."

"Likewise," Tremor responded, raising a hand in greeting for a moment before dropping it back to his side, "I'm glad I could intervene in time. That ball would have crushed you flat."

"JUST WHAT IN THE NAME OF IZANAGI IS GOING ON?!" Hayate shouted, frustrated, "EVERYTHING IS GOING HAYWIRE, AND WE'RE NOT EVEN DOING ANYTHING!"

"Boll must be messing with us just to get ratings," Klaus thought aloud, scratching his head, "I guess he thinks that if it ends so easily, the audience won't be happy."

"Well, that's no good. I don't mind the danger factor, but this is overboard," Oyama folded his arms across his chest, "But what can we do?"

"WE'LL JUST HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE."

"Indeed. But if we travel in a group this large, it'll be rather risky, don't you think? It'll give us a bit less room to maneuver, and we need all the movement we can get." Klaus added.

"Very well. We'll separate at the next corner," Tremor nodded, "I'm sure you two will make it out just fine."

"As long as we keep a clear mind, it shouldn't be too troubling," Klaus then leaned off the wall and extended his hand, shaking Tremor's in thanks, "We appreciate your help."

"It's no trouble. Good luck." responded the masked man.

Back on the catwalks, Kira clinched her teeth and furrowed her brow as she continued to tinker with the knobs of her remote, frustration building as the fighters continued to avoid the traps. "Damn it! These fools are getting lucky... I'll just have to increase it to full power. I can't let there be any further competition for Mei-Fang!"

"Hey! You!"

"GAHK!" Kira cried, and in surprise, fumbled with the remote, nearly letting it slip out of her hands before getting her grip back onto it. If she dropped it, it would have broken from the height for sure. She then turned to the owner of the voice, hiding the remote behind her back, "Ah, y-yes?"

Standing on the same catwalk as she was was Keith Wayne, who had a closer look and was walking toward her, "What are you doing here, little girl? It's too dangerous for kids to be up here."

"Humph, don't try to lecture me, when you're not exactly supposed to be here yourself," Daidohji retorts, pouting at Wayne. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what you were doing with that remote, kid."

_'Damn, he knows!'_ Kira thought, sweating a bit in nervousness, and would then put on her most innocent look, "Ahaha... what remote?" She then pulled it out, "This? It's nothing important. I'm playing with my remote control car down there."

"Down in that maze?!" Keith sweatdrops.

"Of course! Don't you like to play with your toys like that?"

_'Not from several feet up!' _He thought. Well, enough beating around the bush... he figured he may as well just confront her at this point, "You're lying through your teeth, aren't you? You were saying something about the other fighters."

"...so you know too much," Kira then frowned, glaring at Keith, "I guess that means I'll just have to eliminate you so you don't spread the word!"

And with that, he would laugh, "What are you going to do? You're just a kid in a Japanese swimsuit."

"Oh, am I?" Kira wide grin would spread along her face, "You'll learn soon enough that I'm not some small fry child you'd see walking down the street! I am Kira Daidohji, the greatest mind in the world, and future ruler of the world!"

"Uh-huh. And I'm really Jesus Christ back from the dead."

"Your sarcasm won't help you," Kira responds, as she places two fingers between her lips, and whistles loudly for a moment. After that, she resumed grinning and folded her arms across her chest as her backpack popped open on its own, and something blue and slimy began to ooze out from it!

"...?!" Keith took a step back in surprise.

The slime coming out of her backpack fell to the floor of the catwalk, and as more of it came out, it began to surround Kira's legs, growing in size, and enveloping more of her lower body. Once it was starting to get big enough, it began to carry her upward and Kira, to stay afloat in the ooze, would kick her legs back and forth as if in a swimming motion. Eventually, the little girl was towering over Keith thanks to the large, water-like slime that had her halfway submerged in it.

And to Keith's shock... a face with a cat smile appeared on it!

"What the..."

"Meet my pet! He responds to my every command!" Kira shouts with a smile, placing the remote in her backpack. "And with my genius and my slime's power, you don't stand a chance of stopping me!"

Keith, realizing that the sukumizu-clad girl meant business and likely wasn't going to back down, got into a fighting stance, "Look, I'd have to have to beat up a little lady. How about we forget all about this and I take you to get something to eat in the food court? My treat."

"Trying to bribe me with goodies, are we? It won't work on me, you simpleton! Besides, if I just let you go, you'll tell everybody about my plan, and I can't have that. You'll just have to die here, fool!"

"Shoot. Can't say I didn't try," Keith would then tighten his fists and ready himself, "Alright. I'll just have to bend you over my knee and give you a spanking!"

"What are you, some kind of pervert?"

"Oh, shut up."

"No, YOU shut up!" Kira yelled, as she used her legs to command the slime to spring into the air, much to her opponent's surprise. And further surprising him, with another movement of her legs, a gigantic muscular arm would shoot out of the slime, its fist rocketing toward Keith.

"!" Keith would jump back and land on his hands, springing himself away from the attack's range as the little scientist came back down to a landing. As he returned to his feet, Kira would move in and unleash another attack, this time with two muscular arms swinging their fists left and right furiously at Keith as he moved and dodged the attacks.

_'What on earth is she? And for that matter... what is this stuff?!' _he frantically thought, _'How is she doing this?'_

"Ahahahaaa! Just give up and die!" Kira laughed, "Alternatively, you could just submit and become my minion! I could use a good henchman."

"No way! I'm nobody's servant! I'll whittle that slime away like jello!" Keith yelled in defiance, rearing back, and he would charge in toward Kira when he saw what he thought was an open moment, swinging his own fists left in right in hooking motions as he closed in closely to the girl, "**-KNUCKLE BOMBER-!**"

But to his shock, the slime would use those beefy arms to block his attacks without even suffering a dent! "What!?" He cried.

"What do you think it is?" Kira laughed, "Your average, everyday jelly? My pet is far more endurable than anything in the world! And it'll be only weapon I need to tear you apart limb from limb!" With, Kira commanded the slime to punch Keith in the ribs, causing him to gasp out in pain. While he was stunned, the slime would then grab while still in close range, and raise him up overhead before hurling him across the catwalk!

"Gyaaaaah!" Keith cried out, flying back. He nearly fell over the side of the railing, but quickly grabbed onto it at the last second, narrowly avoiding falling to his doom. He grits his teeth and would climb back over the railing, landing on his feet and facing Kira once again.

"Not bad... but next time you won't have anything to grab onto," Kira said with a menacing tone as she readied herself again, "You won't be leaving alive, you moron! Just curl up and die!"

"No way! I don't like little girls who are naughty..." Keith growled as he held his arm over his sore ribs, "I'll punish you and send you back to your room where you belong!"

"Knock it off with the kid jokes, already! They're making me angrier!"

_'How am I going to fight someone like this?' _The American Goketsuji descendant thought as he reassumed his fighting stance, _'She's not like anyone else I've ever tangled with.'_

The two would stand-off as the carnage below them continued, fighters all around the maze avoiding the deadly traps and staying alive as best they can. It seems the battle on the catwalk will determine whether or not this insanity will stop.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	57. Wicked Little Scientist, Kira Daidohji!

Racheal, the blonde Japanese-American kunoichi, was walking through the maze, cautiously keeping an eye out for any traps. The corridor she was moving through seemed to be clear. Nothing had happened so far. But she wasn't going to drop her guard unlike in the battle with Mei-Fang. She felt the pain in her body return, prompting her to hold her ribs for a moment...

"Ugh... I'll never underestimate that robot again," she said to herself, "But then... it was hard to tell she was a robot at first glance. She looked so much like a human."

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a sound just then... "What was that?"

At that moment, as if in an instant, four walls of mortar burst out from the floor around Racheal, surrounding her on all sides. She gasped as she realized the walls were closing in, threatening to crush her from inside.

"Hah! I won't be stopped by a childish trick like this!" Racheal laughed, as she nimbly jumped off and out the top of the closing walls. She would then flip as she prepared to land, only for a pit of poison spikes to open up in the spot where she planned to land!

"AH!" She gasped in shock, and nimbly executed a technique that would allow her to jump again in midair, thanks to a jutsu technique she learned during training. She would bound off the air gracefully, flipping again as she landed on the other end of the pit and sighed in relief, looking over her shoulder.

"That was a surprise..." she said to herself, overlooking the trap, "I was nearly crushed, then nearly turned into a pincushion." She then stood back up and cricked her neck a bit, "I'll have to be more careful, or I'll pay for it."

At that moment, Racheal felt a presence, and turns her head back around, finding Mei-Fang standing there and still carrying the unconscious Blat Vaike over her shoulder.

"You..." Racheal exclaimed as she stood up to face her.

"We meet again," Mei-Fang calmly said, "It seems you too are caught up in the havoc."

"Apparently. I guess you are as well."

"Perhaps. It will be easier for us to find our way together."

"What makes you say that?"

"I know the way out."

"What? You do?! How?"

Mei-Fang would nod, "I have within my databanks a map of the maze everyone is inside. We are currently in the lower left corner of the maze."

Racheal would sigh and shake her head, "Hahhh... and here I thought I was making progress. Instead, I just wound up wandering around aimlessly and going in circles. Probably no better off than the other fighters right now."

"I can guide you to the exit, if you are willing to trust me."

"I don't have much of a choice at this point, do I?" Racheal turned back to her, "Alright. I'll follow you. You seem to know where you're going."

Mei-Fang would nod again, then would turn around and proceed to walk onwards, "This way."

Racheal would shortly follow after her, "What about the traps?"

"Don't worry. My scanners have detected that this section of the maze has the least amount of traps, so we will not have much trouble moving through this area. The path to the exit should be clear near the end."

"Man, you are one strange robot. Alright. I'll take your word for it." Racheal felt it strange to get help from a robot, but since there were little other options at this point, she decided to go with her. After a while of moving, she decided to ask, "Will you be helping the other fighters as well? They're probably in it bad too."

"We'll see. I haven't decided yet..." Mei-Fang responded. _'Dr. Kira, I know this is your doing...' _She thought, _'You didn't have to go to this trouble and hurt others for me.'_

* * *

Speaking of Kira, she and Keith Wayne, facing off against each other high above on the catwalks, where not even the audience was noticing them, as they were too engrossed in the struggle of the fighters in the winding maze. The two continued to analyze each other for a moment during the calm.

To Keith, Kira seemed like an ordinary girl... that's probably why her slime was used to for fighting. He wondered to himself how he was going to stop her with that thing providing her such amazing support. To Kira, Keith was just an obstacle getting in her way, and she was going to crush him under her heel.

"This is your last chance," Kira said, "Just join me. I'll spare your life if you pledge allegiance with me!"

"No way, I'm not gonna work for some noisy brat," he responds.

"Your funeral!" With that, Kira throws her fist out, and in response, the jelly would throw a giant fist toward Keith, who attempted to block it. But the attack only smashed through his defense, throwing him backwards and onto his back some distance away, his head slamming into the railing and stunning him for a moment. Kira sprung into the air, slime and all, and shot a giant muscled leg with a boot at him to stomp him. "HAAAH!"

"Guh-!" Keith would quickly roll away to avoid the attack, with Kira grinning madly at him as he got to his feet, "It's useless to block my attacks! The strength of my jelly far outclasses yours!"

"Nnngh..." Keith clinched his teeth, glaring at Kira.

"With a simple command, I can make it hit with as much force as I please... whatever force I exert, it strikes out with ten times more power! I told you, it's my most ingenious creation! Your offense and defense are like putty compared to the sheer force I wield."

"Is that so?" Keith would get back into a ready stance, "Then I'll just strike at the commander..."

"Huh? Oh, I get it... you've figured it out." She then smiles and folds her arms, "The slime responds to whatever movement I make. If I swing my fist, it swings its fist too. I kick, and it kicks with me.  
The slime detects my movements as long as I'm inside it. Because of that, it's my best tool for dealing with simpletons like you."

"And if I remove you from your slime, then you're as helpless as a kitten."

"But that's if you can get ahold of me! That won't happen, because it's me who'll get ahold of you!" Kira suddenly charges forward, throwing her arms out... the slime throws out its muscular arms as well as it dashes toward Keith, who was caught off guard for a moment. He then jumps into the air... but then, Kira throws her arm up, and the slime responds in turn, grabbing Keith and plucking him from midair!

"What!?"

"Hahahahaaa! Take this!" Kira yells, fiercely slamming Keith down headfirst into the catwalk, "**-TOKYO GRENADE-**!"

"UGH!" Keith grunts, the slam cutting his head open and causing blood to run from the back of his head. Kira would then hurl Keith upwards, and swing him down into nearby railing, damaging his spine and making him gasp loudly in pain.

"Heheee... I won't spare you any mercy!" she mocks, "The moment you defy Kira Daidohji is the countdown towards death!" She then throws him aside, where he crashes into another catwalk to her right.

Keith painfully gets up, using the railing for support. Blood was running down the back of his neck and seeping into his shirt. Some of it flew into the side of his face and was running across his jaw. _'Agh... what a little brat. I'm not gonna lose to her...' _

Kira then jumped after him, and landed on the catwalk he was standing on. Immediately, Kira began throwing deadly blows at her opponent, grinning all the while as he dodged her swings. _'Those strikes are fast... if I'm careless, she'll kill me. But what can I do? I can't penetrate her defense with my normal attacks.'_

And then, he had a thought, _'Wait... what if I use one of my techniques to break through? I know which one I can best use for this. That jelly thing looks like it's made of water. So what if I use something as a conductor?'_

Keith would leap away from Kira's last blow, creating a decent amount of space between them. Keith then began to charge up ki into his arm, clinching his teeth as he threw it back, "Maybe I can't hit you with my usual arsenal! But I've got more than enough tricks up my sleeve!"

"Huh?"

"Let's see if you can handle something this!" Keith yells, sweeping his arm through the air, and throwing a blast of electricity trailing along the catwalk into Kira's path, "**-LIGHTNING FLASH-**!"

Kira watched as the blast headed towards her. But she soon jumped over it!

"HAHA! Idiot!" she laughed, "Nobody would let themselves get hit by something like that if it's so low to the ground!" As she came down in midair, she threw a fist into Keith's body that rocked him backwards and sent him sliding across the platform. She then rose her hands up clutched together, with the slime doing the same as jumped into the air again, and threw it down towards Keith, "**-TOKYO HAMMER-**!"

"Damn!" Keith gasped, rolling out of the way as her attack smashed into the platform. It caused so much of a force that it practically dented it! _'If I had been hit by that, I'd be dead for sure...'_ he thought, observing the result. Not wasting time, Keith decided to try a previous attack again, dodging another one of Kira's strikes and moving in with another blazing assortment of textbook hooks that he learned when he practiced boxing, "**-KNUCKLE BOMBER-**!"

This time they would hit his foe, but in a way that was most... undesirable for him. His fist landed in the slime's face, right between its eyes and mouth, and sunk in, nearly touching Kira... the slime's thick form absorbed the blow and slowed it down! Keith clinched his teeth in shock, eyes wide at the result of his attack.

"Hahaha, it's useless to attack me!" Kira laughed, as she grabbed Keith again using the slime, "You can't get to me with the slime's oozy body protecting me!"

_'Oh crap...'_ Keith thought, as he was lifted overhead, then slammed back down hard on his neck and the wounded area of his head. He let out a cry of pain and he nearly lost consciousness. It left him badly stunned, having likely suffered a concussion from the impact. Kira laughed as she jumped back and observed her handiwork, watching the injured delinquent with glee.

"Just know this; I gave you a fair chance to run," Kira taunted, "now that you stuck your nose in Kira Daidohji's business, you're gonna be carried out on a stretcher! You've got no one to blame but yourself."

_'My head... if I take any more blows like that, I'm a dead man...' _ Keith thought amidst the agony, holding the back of his head and bleeding into his hand, _'This kid is some kind of psycho... how am I going to fight her like this?'_

To complicate things just then, Chun-Li and Solis would enter the scene, both of them entering from different directions of the catwalk... "Keith Wayne!" Chun-Li shouts as he was forcing himself up, using the railing for support, "You're under arrest!"

_'Argh, not now... just go away! Go away!' _

"Urgh..." Kira then yells at Chun-Li, "GET OUTTA HERE! You fat legged bimbo! I'm not finished with him yet!"

"Huh?! Fat legged? You watch your mouth, kid!"

"SHUT UP!"

_'At least it provided me with a distraction...' _Keith smirked, and then threw another Lightning Flash at Kira, "Take this! **-LIGHTNING FLASH-**!"

"Guh-!?" Kira then looked over to the blast of energy heading her way too late, and was hit with an amazing shock. Because of her jelly's composition, electricity flowed from around the jelly and zapped Kira with an amazing force that caused her hair to stand on end and her skeleton to flash between zaps, "EGYAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Got you!" Keith laughed, grinning.

Kira was soon left standing with her slime after the blast dissipated, leaving Kira charred and smoldering, coughing up a cloud of smoke... she eventually recovers, however, and clinches her teeth in anger... "No one zaps Kira Daidohji and lives... I'll destroy you for that!"

As Keith got up, Solis soon shouted out to him, "Mr. Wayne! Put your hands behind your head and give yourself up!"

And with that, he turned to Solis and yelled out to her, "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

"Hm?" Solis was taken aback by his response.

"If you've come to arrest me, then fine..." he then angrily says, "But don't you dare get involved! I've got something to settle with this kid! If you take me away... she'll get away with what she's doing!"

Chun-Li would stop, staring at Keith from behind Kira.

"I can't let her get away with fixing the fights just so she can win! I won't allow that to happen!"

"Fixing the fights?" Solis asked, blinking, "Why would she do that?"

_'NO! If they find out...' _Kira thought as she grit her teeth nervously, eyes wide, and then turned to Keith and rushed at him while he was distracted, arms emerging from the slime, _'I have to stop him! If I'm busted, I'm done for!' I have to shut him up!'_

Keith gasps as he was grabbed from behind, and raised off his feet by the giant hands, "Ah-! You!"

"Eheheheee! You got careless!" the mad little scientist laughs, eyes wide in fury as he was soon held overhead, "I'll kill you! I'll kill you so hard that you're gonna die from it!"

"Not a chance, you brat!" Keith yells, wriggling in her grasp. He would reach down, and grab a handful of her hair, and give a fierce yank, causing her to scream in surprise and pain, and yank down hard, loosening the slime's grasp. As he came back down behind her, he jumped into the air, flying forward with a leg surrounded in energy as he unleashed his attack into her unprotected back, "**-SPIRAL KICK-**!"

Kira cried out in pain as Keith swirled and landed several blows into her exposed body one after the other. On the fifth kick or so, however, Kira recovered enough to turn around to try and face him... but when she did, he was gone! "Why you—huh? Where is he?"

"Up here!" came a yell, prompting Kira to look skywards. As soon as she did, Keith came back down behind her, throwing down his leg and slamming the heel of his shoe hard into her skull! "**-SPIRAL KICK FINISH-**!"

"GAH!" Kira's eyes comically bugged out and biting her tongue open as the blow landed, and she was sent into her slime from the force... she then burst from the surface of the water-Like jelly, coughing as she turned to face Keith, holding her head. Blood ran from a corner of her mouth from her bleeding tongue, glaring hatefully at her opponent, "You will PAY for that!"

"Not if I make you pay first!" Keith shouted, bum-rushing Kira already after having landed on his feet. Soon the two of them were engaged in a fierce volley of melee strikes against each other. Keith would unload some of his best attacks, but Daidohji would either block them, or absorb them into her monster, lessening their impact. She made attempts to grab him again, but Keith would dodge away before she could get ahold of him.

Chun-Li nodded to Solis, and she understood what she was getting at. The two policewomen would back away from the catwalk for the moment. _'Alright... let him finish his fight.' _Chunners thought,_ 'It's not honorable to interrupt someone's battle. Besides, he knows something about this girl. Let's leave it to them.'_

Kira's angry facial expression soon changed to confidence as she stared Keith down, and chuckled... soon, that chuckle turned into a malicious laugh as she held her own forehead, which confused him for a moment, "Hahahaha! Ahahaha! Of course! I've been forgetting about it this whole time!" She said, "I could just kick myself!" she then turned to Keith, "This monster of mine isn't all I have to fight with! Let me show you what else I can use!"

"...?"

"Spirit... don't ask why, just give me your powers!" She yells in a loud, commanding tone, throwing out her arms, and soon afterwards glowing with a blue light. Keith's eyes would widen, wondering just what she's up to now as energy flowed into Kira's body. Shortly after, a water-Like bubble formed, and began to circle around her... "**-PLUVIA-**!"

"What... what the hell are these?" Keith wondered aloud. "...seems pretty weak."

"Weak, you think? Well, you think wrong, peon!" Kira laughs, though it quickly subsides as Keith runs in to attack her again. The two engage in another melee showdown, with neither of them gaining an edge as they unleash attack after attack at each other. Though amidst a dodge, the evil little scientist would summon up another bubble with the Pluvia spell, making two of them. Thinking he saw a window of opportunity, Keith unleashed another intense blast of electric energy along the catwalk floor, sending it flying at Kira, "**-LIGHTNING FLASH-**!"

But Kira would jump over it like she did the first one, and while in midair, created one more magic water bubble... she then landed, smiling. Keith would stop, noticing those three bubbles still circling around her... he deduced she must have made them in the middle of battle, but had no idea what those things did. Was this all her so-called 'spirit' could do?

"Haaa ha ha ha ha ha haaa!" Kira laughed triumphantly, folding her arms as she laughed into the air, then craned her head back down toward Keith, "I've got all three... just enough to smite you with, you worm. At this point, you should just give up. I've got the tactical edge here."

"Ha! Is this all your magic can do? Create bubbles?" Keith then ran at Kira, aiming to attack her and not give her any breathing room, "It's not gonna do any good against me!"

She smiled. This was exactly what she wanted him to do. She dodged several of his attacks as he came barreling toward her, and soon started laughing loudly. "Oh yeah? Is that what you think? I've got you where I want you! Look around, you idiot!"

"What?" Keith stopped, and then looked all around him. The watery bubbles Kira summoned had now surrounded him, and were approaching him. They were all in a point-blank distance around him! "What is this?!"

"Behold! The power of magic! A power you'll never understand!" She yelled, and then clinched her fist, causing them to burst, and powerful waves of water that slammed into his body from below! **"CATARACTA-**!"

"AGH!"

This was enough to cause him pain enough to stun him and throw him into the air... seeing another window of opportunity, Kira would unleash Cataracta two more times, juggling the reeling Keith for more damage. Once she was out of the magic water bubbles, she would close in and jump high into the air after him, roaring, "I command the power of water because of the spirit I possess! The spirit known as Niptra! The Arcana of Water!"

"Arcana?" Solis asked, rubbing the back of her head in confusion, "What's that?"

Kira would then grab him while he was reeling, falling into her grasp, and she would then leap high into the air with him, grasping him tight with both of the slime's enormous hands... "Now you'll pay dearly for your interference! Start counting your sins, you worthless dog!"

"Keith!" Solis cried, watching him being carried up high into the air with Kira. Chun-Li watched as well, eyes intense as she observed from the other side of the catwalk.

"Aw, shit..." Keith growled, squirming in her grasp as she nearly touched the ceiling... What was he going to do? Gravity could start to come back at any moment, and he doesn't have much time. And if he couldn't formulate a plan to get out of this mess... it would be all over.

Could this be the end of Keith Wayne? Will it all be over for this babe-loving delinquent?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	58. End of the Maze Match

Keith Wayne was in a real pickle this time. A real nasty kind of pickle. Kira Daidohji, the pint-sized scientist who desired to rule the world, had him in her grasp... technically the slime monster's grasp, which she uses to get around with, but still, it's a grasp. And he was positioned with his neck on her shoulder, his legs spread and held by each hand as the height continued to climb... Keith couldn't get out of the hold, as his strength had weakened due to the injury to his head and his affected consciousness.

He had to find a way to either get out of this hold, or at least redirect the trajectory somehow... but how? There was little time, and little resources to work with in this situation. What was he to do? As Keith's weary mind raced for some idea, his eyes caught sight of something just above him...

It was a device used to lower people in from the catwalks, which could be strapped around their waist, with the cable attached to it. He wasn't sure if it would work... after all, what if Kira's force of gravity causes it to loosen and come down with them?

But this was a desperate situation, and Keith took what he could get. As they reached the peak of their height, Keith's arms shot out like a snake's bite, and grabbed hold of the belt, which was already zipped up and tightened into a loop.

"Time to die, peon!" Kira laughed, "HAAA HA HA HA HA—huh?" Her laughter abruptly stops, her eyes comically wide as she feels her descent stop before it could even begin, and soon hanging in midair. "…?"

Kira would look up to see Keith clutching onto the belt for dear life! "HEY! You can't do that!"

"Well I'm _doing_ it, so apparently I _can!"_ He retorts.

"Bastard…" Kira growled through clinched teeth, as she began to try and pull Keith down by bouncing up and down, "Let… go! Take your defeat like a man!"

But for as hard as Kira was trying to pull Keith down from the belt loop, he held on as tightly as he could. Solis watched from below with Chun-Li, relieved for now that Keith at least managed to find a way to stop Kira from outright obliterating him… for the moment.

"I'm glad he's alright for now… but he won't be able to hold on forever," Solis worriedly said to her friend, "Keith's taken a nasty injury to his head. It may have an effect on him."

"That won't do at all," Chun-Li then turns to Solis, "I wouldn't like to see him get killed because of all this. He still has stuff to answer for."

"…" Solis would then think to herself, _'This is a hairy situation you're in, Keith… how are you going to get out of this?'_

"Damn you…" Kira growled, tugging down on Keith as hard as she can, "Let go already!"

"No way! Ungh…!" Keith was still hanging on as tightly as he can. But with the concussion having an effect on him already, it was getting harder to keep a tight hold as things continued, and Keith knew it. He had to do something at this point before letting go. So he began to apply motional force as Kira hung on, and began to sway around back and forth.

"What are you doing now?!" Kira yelled up at him, "Playing around isn't gonna help you!"

Keith didn't reply and simply continued swinging. Eventually Kira had enough once they were swaying fiercely back and forth, and gave one more firm pull… Keith wasn't able to hold on, and slipped off the belt. Gravity finally takes over, and the two begin to plummet. However, much to Daidohji's shock, due to the motion of the swing before he let go, the two were falling just out of the catwalk's vicinity, as Keith had used the belt to redirect her trajectory!

But Kira soon recovered from this shock, and a malicious grin would spread along her face. She then began laughing, "You fool! You've just made things worse on yourself! Did you think that swinging past the landing point was gonna change your fate for the better? Now I have more than enough height to crush you!"

"Ergh…" Keith growled, struggling in Kira's grasp.

"If I land from this height, I'll still be executing my finishing technique on you!" She continues, "Only it'll have more force to it! And while I will survive, thanks to my handy slime, you won't! The impact will rip you apart and kill you instantly! Much better than the original plan. At this point, start reflecting on your life!"

Kira and Keith would fall past Solis and Chun-Li on the catwalk, and the two policewomen would run over and lean over the railing as they watched them fall. "Keith! No!" Solis yelled, panic in her voice and fearful for his life.

"Just close your eyes and wait for the final impact!" Kira taunts, "Because it's already over! And no one will know that I was the one fixing the fight!"

At that moment, Frank, who was intensely watching the fights, soon caught notice of Kira Daidohji and Keith Wayne as they plummeted from the air and sat up from his chair as he rose the mic up to his lips, "Hey, what the heck's that?!" he gasped aloud, "It looks like… yeah, that's Kira Daidohji! And…" just then, realizing who she was holding, his voice would turn to that of disinterest, "…just a lame Power Instinct character. It's Keith Wayne. Big whoop."

Hearing that elsewhere, Athena, Kyo and Ryu all looked toward the monitor. By now, the cameras were focused on the two falling fighters, with Athena gasping in shock, "What are they doing there?!"

"Who the heck is that little kid, and what is she doing?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know, but from the looks of that hold, it's a wrestling technique…" Ryu remarked, holding his chin in thought. "I don't think he can get out of that…"

And suddenly, Ryu would be pushed out of the way as Annie got in front of the monitor, "WHAT?! Keith!? What's going to happen?!" she cried in a panic as she grabbed a nearby Ryu and violently shook him back and forth, "You're a big time fighter guy, tell me if Keith can get out of that!"

"I don't know! Don't ask meeee…!" he shouts, before Annie lets him go and he tumbles back dizzily, with Annie forgetting about him as she turns back to the monitor worriedly, where he would fall into a trash can headfirst and be left with his feet sticking out from it.

Meanwhile with Keith… he began to struggle around in Kira's grasp, not wanting to stay still for the landing as they continued falling through the air and finding his second wind due to this motivation.

_'If you think I'm going to just wait for you to destroy me, think again, pipsqueak…!' _Keith thought, and he then would through his arms out, and plunge them into each heavily-muscled arm the slime held him with. Daidohji blinked, wondering just what he was up to as he grit his teeth, and widened his eyes ferally as he built up energy for a desperation attack.

"What…?!" she gasps, seeing raw energy crackle around Keith's body.

"Eat this!" He yells, as he then unleashes a fierce burst of electricity into the arms of the slime, roaring as he executes the attack, "**-LIGHTNING BUUUURST-**!"

"NO! Don't do that!" Kira screams, as the slime, being a water-based creature, would conduct the electricity and amplify it. Soon, she was screaming in pain as the attack shocked and zapped her all over, and yet the slime would just continue smiling that cat-like grin all the while, completely oblivious. However, the slime would end up letting Keith go thanks to Kira's break in concentration and losing her hold over the man, and slipping out of the slime monster as well.

Soon the two were freefalling through the air, Kira seemingly unconscious with smoke pouring out of her mouth. Keith saw his chance, and opened her backpack to take the remote out… other objects began to tumble out of her backpack now that it was open, such as rayguns, tranquilizer darts, and other gadgets she could have used to play dirty pool.

_'Yeah! I got it! I got the remote…' _Keith thought, grinning. But it would be a fleeting moment of victory for him, as Kira quickly recovered and grabbed him in midair, glaring at him hatefully!

"Give me that remote!" she screams desperately, "Give it back right now! It's mine, damn it! MINE! I'll kill you if you don't give it back! So GIVE IT BACK!"

Keith, frustrated and angry, could no longer stand Kira's yelling as the two of them continued to fall. He was tempted to smash it over his head, but she had already taken enough abuse for one day. He calmed himself down enough to resist the urge, and simply bent the antenna that allowed the remote to control the traps, all the way to breaking point. He then would shove the broken antenna into her hands, "You want it back? HERE!"

"NOOOO!" she shrieked as Keith threw the remote away, sending it flying out of her reach, "YOU'VE RUINED IT! My beautiful masterpieeeece!"

With the remote's control broken, the traps all around the maze stopped, and quickly turned off. Terry watched in confusion as the flame throwers around him stopped and retreated back into the walls, and the pit trap closed up underneath him. Ken and Boggy watched as the gun traps stopped firing and fell limp, Klaus and Hayate relaxed as the traps they were avoiding subsided, and Reiji and Tremor blinked as the traps on their side also shut down. The remote itself would soon crash against the jagged edge of a wall, shattering apart into pieces and ending its function once and for all.

"What just happened?" He asked, looking to Tremor, "Did they shut off or something?"

"It looks like it. Maybe there was an overload on the systems?" He pondered aloud, rubbing his chin.

At that moment down below, the audience saw the plummeting fighters and all began to shout and scream in surprise. Some of the other fighters nearby also noticed them… Mei-Fang in particular would see the two, and recognize Kira. "…that's… Dr. Kira!"

And of course, Reiji would spot Keith as he was falling. "What… it's Keith!" he cried.

Mei-Fang would turn to Racheal, dropping the still-unconscious Vaike to the floor with a crash, "Please excuse me. I will be right back."

"Ah? Alright, but you better not ditch me or anything, got it?" She warned. Mei-Fang nodded, then turned away as she ran off, and jumped high into the air. She activated the rocket boosters in her body as she flew off and headed toward Kira and Keith, who were plummeting closer to the floor.

"Mei-Fang! Save me!" She cried, reaching out to her, "Don't let me die, or you'll pay for it!"

"Of course, Dr. Kira," the robot responded, as she caught ahold of Kira, and soon after, Keith himself. He grinned, thinking that this was his lucky day… _'How awesome,' _he thought, _'I'm being rescued by a hot chick..'_

"What are you doing!?" the sukumizu clad girl yelled, "You're saving the enemy!"

"He is in as much distress as you are," Mei-Fang responds, holding them tight, "I cannot leave him to die." And with that, her rocket boosters would activate once again, flying off. Meanwhile, Kira's slime pet would continue to fall until it landed on top of Klaus Garcia, knocking him to the floor and shocking Hayate. And throughout, it still had that silly grin on its face.

Soon, Mei-Fang would come back down near Racheal and Vaike's position, using her rocket boosters to slow their descent before safely landing. Keith would wearily fall to the floor on his butt while Kira collapsed on her hands and knees, sobbing over her failed plans. The pair were safe!

As this happened on the monitor, Annie sighed in relief. "Haah… thank goodness, Keith is alright," she smiled to herself, closing her eyes as she relaxed herself, "I'm so glad he got out of that unharmed." But then her moment of happiness would end as she saw Keith already trying to flirt with Racheal, causing her to clinch her fist with a vein of anger rising on top of it, "But it's another story when I get my hands on him!"

Ryu, Kyo, and Athena would sweatdrop fearfully. Thin Nen just laughed as he continued eating.

"What a daring rescue, ladies and gents…" Frank said boredly, disappointed that Keith didn't die in the process, "The two are okay. It would have been better off if Kira survived, because she's at least more original than the guy she was falling with." And already the audience would boo him again, "Shut your cakeholes! I'm entitled to my opinions!"

Solis would smile, glad to see Keith was alright. Chun-Li would walk over to her side and put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, smiling to her. "Solis," she says, "let's get down there. I'm sure Wayne may need a trip to the infirmary before we arrest him."

Solis would nod in acknowledgement.

"It's all ruined…" Kira groaned off to the side, her plan destroyed. Mei-Fang would then turn, hearing a fierce slap. A red hand mark was on the side of Keith's face, courtesy of Racheal. He dizzily shook his head and smiled, "Ah, don't have to be like that. Come on."

"No! Get any closer, and I'll do more than just slap you," she warned, holding up a kunai menacingly. Keith would wisely back off at this point, then collapse against the wall, his concussion now taking more of a toll on his consciousness.

Keith would close his eyes as he felt his world slipping away from him, "Wake me when we're out of here, okay…?" he said, blackening out. Mei-Fang would check him for a moment, scanning him thoroughly. "Vital signs fine. He's just suffering from an injury. He will recover."

Racheal sighs and puts her hands on her hips, "Great. I suppose you want me to carry him."

The robot would nod, lifting Vaike back up, "We can't leave him." She would then turn to Kira, who had tears in her eyes, "Dr. Kira, we must talk later… after we get out of the maze."

"…hmph… fine…" she pouts, puffing her cheeks up.

##########

Elsewhere, finally seeing that the coast is clear, Terry would drop down to the floor with Kisarah still on his back. He would look around cautiously for a moment just to make sure the coast really was clear. No traps were activating as he watched in silence, with only the roars of the audience filling the void. "It looks like it's safe now… good," he said to himself, as he started running onwards, carrying the unconscious girl. But he would keep his eyes out for anything else that might get in his way as he made his way through the corridor in his search for the exit. "Time to blow this popsicle stand."

Boggy would help the limping Ken Masters as they continued on their way through another corridor. "What do you think, Boggy?" Ken asked him, looking around, "Is it safe yet?"

"I dunno, but it looks like it. Maybe it's just the calm before the storm," he responds, guiding the injured Shotokan karateka through the maze, "I just hope it stays that way long enough for us to get out."

Hayate and Klaus would also continue on their way, followed by the slime creature… "I think it likes you," Klaus would say to Hayate as they walked onwards.

"NO, IT OBVIOUSLY LIKES YOU. IT FELL ON YOU FIRST."

"Well, whatever. If there's another trap that springs up, we can use it as a shield or something."

And Reiji and Tremor were also continuing on their way in their own part of the maze. As they moved on, Reiji spotted something ahead, and pointed over to it, "Hey, Tremor, look!"

Tremor would take a look, and smile at what he saw. Sure enough, it was the exit out of the maze. Obviously marked by a panel on the side of the wall that said 'EXIT' in big, bold, red letters and an arrow pointing out. And it wasn't a trap either.

"Finally, we found the way out!" Reiji laughed, as he ran for the exit. Tremor would dash after him, "Thank god, I can't wait to get out of here!"

"Likewise, my friend. It has been a very tiring night. I can't wait to rest," the masked man said. Soon, both men were out of the maze, and would raise their hands up as they slowed to a walk and waved to the audience, glad to finally see them. The audience would roar, happy to see that they've managed to get out as well, although Frank didn't care—so much so that he wouldn't even bother to announce them getting out. He just shrugged and let out a soft "meh" as he thought 'whatever' to himself. Medics would come out to check on and treat the two for any injuries they received.

Shortly after that, Boggy and Ken would reach the exit as well, with medics rushing out to take care of Ken and gently help him onto a stretcher to move him around easier after wrapping his injuries up in bandages. Seeing him, Frank would call out into the mic, "And it seems Ken Masters and Boggy are out of the maze! Masters looks like he may need some medical attention and is being carried away out of the arena. Godspeed in your recovery, Ken!" Other medics would come along to help escort Boggy as well.

Klaus and Hayate followed, with the slime creature behind them. Medics would rush over to Hayate first to treat him as he received more wounds than Klaus did. And then Terry Bogard would come out from another end of the maze, still carrying Kisarah on his back and would be met by the medical team to take care of them both. "And it seems Sho Hayate and whats-his-face has escaped the maze, followed by Terry Bogard and Kisarah, who look as though they may need some help on the way to the infirmary!" Frank called into the mic, "Good luck, Terry!"

And lastly, out came Mei-Fang and Racheal, both of them carrying Vaike and Keith respectively, and a pouting Kira following them. The last of the medics would quickly take the two and move them carefully to stretchers while some came to wrap up the kunoichi's injuries. Mei-Fang assured them that she was fine. "And lastly, here's the others…" Frank says, "Mei-Fang and Racheal, who seem to be okay for the most part. Blat Vaike may need attention, and whatever to that other guy." That would just get Frank booed again by a disapproving audience.

"Now then, in case you fools forgot, here are the winners of the Maze Match," Frank adds, as the Maze Match began to draw to a close, and would be given a list by one of Uwe Boll's henchmen. After a moment, he would clutch the mic, "**TERRY BOGARD**!"

The audience roared at hearing his name as he read off the list, which would then pop up on a display on the titantrons on each side of the arena as each one is called, "**SHO HAYATE**… **KEN MASTERS**…** BLAT VAIKE**… **MEI-FANG**… and lastly, **TREMOR**!"

The audience would roar even louder once more, happy to hear about the winners. Each of the fighters were also celebrating in their own ways… before Hayate was being led off on his stretcher, Klaus gave him a firm handshake as best he could and smiled, "It was a pleasure to fight against you, Hayate. I hope we meet again under better circumstances."

"SAME HERE. YOU'RE NOT HALF BAD YOURSELF," Hayate compliments with a grin, nodding to him.

Reiji would firmly shake hands with Tremor with a grin, "Let's fight again sometime. You were a very worthy opponent. I will train so that next time I may provide you with a better fight."

"Aye, same here. I am glad we met," responds the Earthian, "We must part, but we will always be friends. We will surely meet again someday."

Boggy laughed as Ken was being led off, following after him, "Yo, man, it was a fun dance. You better take care of yourself, otherwise when we fight again, I'm gonna mop the floor with ya!"

"Don't count on it yet!" Ken smirks, "You're talking to the man who's won a few tournaments. I won't let my legacy get crushed by you so easily."

Racheal would also thank Mei-Fang for the fight, and would vow that next time she will defeat the robotic martial artist. She leaves, perhaps to further train her ninjitsu. Mei-Fang would then turn to Kira with unchanging emotion on her face, "Dr. Kira," she asked, "Why did you try to fix the fights?"

"Why do you think?" she grumbled, "So you can win! Your victory means my glory and puts me one step closer to world domination!"

"But Dr. Kira, you didn't have to do that… you know that I am strong. It is wrong to do such things just for my chances of winning. Do you not trust my ability?"

"…hmph…" Kira would snort again, before turning away from her and folding her arms, "…fine. I'm sorry. You better keep this a secret from the professor, got it?" Mei-Fang wouldn't respond, but would accept Kira's apology.

Terry Bogard, who by now had his injured arm in a sling, smiled as he watched medics carry Kisarah off… _'You're definitely a tough woman, Kisarah. You should continue to get stronger so you can protect what means everything to you. If we meet again, let's have another good match together.' _ He would then take off his 'Fatal Fury' emblazoned cap and wave it back and forth over his head as he saw the girl off.

"Thank you all for coming here to witness another spectacular event," Frank would call out from the speakers as the night reached its conclusion, "We welcome you back anytime to the STAR tournament, brought to you by the AWESOME Uwe Boll, and be sure to keep visiting my site, Fighter's Generation. Because where else are you gonna get the latest tidbits on fighting games, losers?"

The audience would then boo him again.

"SHUT UP! You'd all be nowhere without me!"

And so, the Maze Match nears its end and another action-filled night ends on a high note. But before we end this chapter, we must ask: What happened to the Kuroko Squad?

Out in the parking lot, the group were all still duking it out in a fight cloud. It wasn't until later that Kuroko-2, the green kuroko, speaks up and says, "…hey guys. Where'd our opponents go?"

Realizing this, the others would stop fighting, all of them falling to the ground and looking about confusingly. Kuroko-1, the blue kuroko, would rub his head as he blankly stares around, then turns to his leader, "Fearless leader! What happened?"

"Blast! It was a trick by our opponents!" Kuroko-0 shouts he stands up, dramatically pointing into the air, "We've been led astray by the rush of the moment and have been dumped outside by them, in an attempt to forfeit our match!"

"We left the gate unguarded too. Everybody and their grandma's probably been in and out of it several times by now," Kuroko-3, the red one, said depressingly.

"Really? They brought their grandmas to the battle too?!" The yellow kuroko, Kuroko-4, cries in shock. Kuroko-1 would then slap him in the face.

"Oh well, worry not, my friends!" The black kuroko would shout as the others stand up, "This is just a fluke. Next time, we will succeed in our mission! Understand? This is no time to sit around and mope!"

"Yes, boss!" All four kurokos shouted, as the five then enter a dramatic sentai style pose. "TO PROTECT THE LEGACY OF THE GOKETSUJI! LEAVE IT TO **THE** **KUROKO SQUAD!**"

And with that, sakura petals would rain from the sky somehow as a flashy background of yellow and gold stripes circles around them. But all of that would end swiftly as thunder cracked through the sky, and it suddenly started raining on them, causing them to sweatdrop.

Oh, Kuroko Squad, don't get discouraged. You will always have better days.

**AND SO ENDS THE STORY… AT LEAST UNTIL THE NEXT ARC STARTS!**


	59. Mysterious Strangers

Uwe Boll announced the night after the conclusion of his Maze Match event that the participants in the tournament could have some time off before the next one started, which would at least be a couple weeks later. So far, a week and a half has passed since then. The fighters who had been involved in that last battle were taking the time to relax and enjoy England while healing up from their injuries. Others who weren't involved either continued to train so as to keep on their game, while others were enjoying the sights and sounds of England.

Close friends of each other would hang out together. Makoto and Ibuki, for example, were dressed in their casual clothes as they walked around the town and were currently having lunch at a local Taco Bell. Haohmaru and Galford were enjoying the modern marvels of today and was absolutely fascinated and confused by how different they were from anything that existed in his world… Hanzou was the same way, though Fuuma was quite used to seeing them given he has been living life in the modern era. Kurara herself hung around with Saizo and wanted the ninja to take her around the town as well, which he gladly did for her. Even though he was wearing casual clothes, he refused to remove that mask and helmet, despite her protests.

The Kuno brothers, Buntaro and Shintaro, were also riding around the area on their bike, while the Sakazaki siblings and their friend Robert were checking out various shops on Yuri's insistence. Yun and Yang were also doing their share of sightseeing… and Kisarah also demanded Jo come with her and forcibly dragged him around all day as she wanted him to look around her country and even introduce him to her parents. However, he successfully managed to get away from her when she wasn't looking.

Certain individuals would also get around on their own. Vanessa was still checking out every pub she can find, Sol Badguy hung around quietly in bars, the mysterious red-clad boy was still creepily following the Goketsuji twins and Remy was still going around screaming about how fighting is a terrible profession and getting random objects thrown at him, prompting him to run away in chibi form. Mizoguchi wanted to know where he could find some octopi to eat, Strider Hiryu was continuing his search for his target, and of course, all during this, Dan was attempting to set up a Saikyo-style dojo somewhere in the town and recruit people for the cause (but he's not having much luck there, considering his track record).

And then there was Kyo, Ryu, Terry and Athena, who were all traveling together as a group this fine afternoon. Ryu would have liked to have Ken join him, but he insisted on resting some more today as he still was recovering from his own injuries, plus his foot needed to heal and he didn't want to walk around on a crutch all day.

Ryu, for once, was dressed in some casual clothes, opting for a t-shirt with a dragon design on it and blue jeans. But he still wore the red headband. They all insisted he dressed normally instead of walking around in that ragged gi all day. He also was shocked at the idea of wearing shoes, something he abolished long ago. The rest of the group were all dressed casually for the occasion as well, and blended in well with the rest of the people outside today. Terry's arm was still wrapped up and in a sling, as it was still healing from the burn wounds.

"Ahhh, it's such a beautiful day today~…" Athena said, enjoying the sight of the town in the daytime, "Times like these remind me why it's so good to have days of peace after all that fighting."

"Yes, I suppose it's good to have peace…" Ryu said, watching the scenery as they walked down the sidewalk, though he would change the subject, "Athena, how is Keith doing?"

"Oh, Keith? He'll be fine. Dr. Faust said he'll be alright, and stitched his head up before sending him to the hospital so he can recover from his concussion. Annie said she's not going to let him out of her sight this time, though…" she then smiled, "Solis and Chun-Li said that they'll have him on community service as punishment for what he did last week. At least once he fully recovers, anyway."

"Serves him right, I guess," Kyo said, taking a sip out of the straw from the soda he was carrying with him.

"Say, Kyo… where'd Shingo go?" Terry then asked, turning to him, "Wasn't he with us just a while ago?"

"Oh, him…" Kyo turned away and laughed, "I guess he separated from us. You know how sidetracked he gets sometimes."

"Hum… I suppose that is true," Athena then said.

In actuality, Kyo beat Shingo up when no one was looking and then stuffed him into a trash bin on their way around. By now, Shingo was several blocks away from them and he didn't realize it even when waking up. With a discarded banana peel on his head, he would rise out of the bin and look around, "Ah… I guess Master Kyo's got a way of showing tough love. Or was he just testing me? Yes, that's it. He was testing my strength and fortitude! What a clever teacher he is!"

And then at that moment, two trash men lifted the bin up and carried it to the garbage truck. Shingo tried to protest, but they didn't pay attention. They soon threw the trash into the truck along with our goofy friend, then started driving off. One of them then turned his partner and asked, "Is it me, or was the trash talking?"

"Don't be an idiot," he replies, "trash doesn't talk!"

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in town, two rather mysterious people stepped into the streets, among all the civilians. While some of the people would give the pair weird stares, others just ignored them and minded their own business. Some of the people staring at them thought they might be performers for a movie or circus… given they were dressed strangely. But the two of them ignored their stares and continued about their business.

One of them, a man in red, turned to his partner… "Are you certain that they plan to attack this planet?"

His partner, who was a scantily-clad woman in blue, would nod, "Yes. I overheard a couple of his goons mentioning it while eavesdropping."

"You better be right," he then said as the pair began to walk down the sidewalk, "You've already pulled me away from hero duty long enough. So, what have we come here for?"

"To find strong warriors who can protect this planet and fight the enemy when they arrive. When I came to the planet, I heard there was a large fighting tournament going on around here lately, and I thought that might be a good place to start."

"It's simple, but it makes sense," the red-clad man said, "But what makes you so certain we'll find anyone who'll buy your story? People in their own planets don't exactly know what's going on in space."

"Please, I ask you stay with me for a while longer…" she said, "You're the only person I can trust. But yes, I concede that anyone would find my story hard to swallow. I just have to hope they believe me…"

"Yeah yeah. Anyways, kid… what's on our agenda at the moment?"

"Mm… maybe look for those with strong levels of strength and perhaps get something to eat later. All that space travel has made me very hungry…"

"What makes you so certain we'll even find anyone wandering about here? And how will you even be able to tell them apart?"

"I never said I guaranteed anyone like that would be walking around outside so casually. But if we do run into anyone like I described, I can at least sense how strong they are."

"You can do that?" the man asked as they turned a corner. People would be continually staring at the pair as they talked, wondering just what on earth they were talking about and some thinking they were crazy. Others just thought they might be actors in a movie and were reciting their lines.

"Of course. I have a sixth sense for that sort of thing… something you likely don't have since you're so blinded by materialism."

"Hey, let's not get personal… the scouter I wear can work just as good. I can program it to locate the nearest levels of high enough strength, so long as you tell me how high a level you're looking for."

"Fair enough… I can only gauge someone's strength up close. From far away, however, that's another story altogether."

The man in the large red and white suit would stop at the corner and press a button on the side of the device he wore over his eye… a series of electronic beeps could be heard as it began to pinpoint any nearby powers of interest. After several seconds, another, rhythmic series of beeps signaled that it had picked up on something. Several strong powers that were nearby their own position.

"Alright, looks like we've got a few," He said, turning to the woman, "About 4 of them, due east."

"Thank you very much," she said, her blue lips curling into a smile, "Let's get going then. Time is of the essence."

* * *

Back with the main four of focus at the moment… they just stopped at a fast-food restaurant for lunch, which served the usual assortment of burgers, fries, shakes and other food. As well, they even had a veggie-lovers menu on the side for vegetarians. Best of both worlds, and plus, the food was good.

As the group were placing their orders, their trains of thought would be interrupted by a gangly-looking group of roughly-dressed and styled people who pushed open the doors and waltzed in, at least 7 people altogether, with one of them being female. One of them, a man with a large purple and green mohawk and denim clothes, pushed a nearby customer out of the way and nearly causing him to fall to the floor as they moved in.

"Outta our way, wide load!" He cackled, "We're hungry here!"

Kyo would scoff at seeing them, giving them a dirty look. "Tch. Punks. There's always punks wherever you go."

"Well, let's not pay them any mind. As long as we don't bother them, they won't bother us," Athena said, as she turned back to the clerk to place her order, smiling, "Ah~… a chicken salad, if you please."

One of the punks, a man with multiple piercings on his face, grinned when he saw Kyo giving him that look. He simply chuckled it off and went to get a table. Deciding not to pay him anymore mind, Kyo himself turned away. Terry Bogard turned back to Kyo as well, giving him a concerned look, "I don't like that look he was giving you in return." He said cautiously.

"Eh, whatever," Kyo dismissively said, "it was just an intimidation tactic. It's not going to work on _me_."

"Let's forget about them," Ryu then added as he came up to the counter to place his order, "It'd be unwise to start any unnecessary battles," and with that, he turned to the clerk, "One worthy opponent to go, please."

"…oh boy, another one of these." The clerk said, bemoaning getting a guy like Ryu again.

* * *

Later after a fulfilling lunch, the group was on the move again. The group had been talking about where they would like to go next. Athena suggested Big Ben, as it was something she'd like to see. Ryu was interested in seeing the British Museum, and Terry was interested in seeing the Tower of London. Kyo had no real place he wanted to see for himself. He preferred he just go wherever the others were going since sightseeing wasn't one of his biggest interests. In fact, he often found it boring. He had mentioned considering returning to his hotel room, but Athena insisted he stay with the group for the time being.

Terry would later hail a taxi. When the cab stopped beside the sidewalk the gang was waiting on, the driver would lean out the driver's side of his car and ask, "Hello there! What can I do for you?"

"We'd like to go to the British Museum, please," explained the popstar with a smile.

The driver would nod, "Alright then! Hop on in."

They were about to climb in when they heard a scream from nearby…

" No! Leave me alone! Someone, help!"

The voice, which belonged to a female, echoed out from a short distance away. Athena and Ryu turned immediately to the direction it came from. "Something's going on…" The Shotokan karateka murmured out loud, "Sounds like someone is in danger."

"We can't just ignore it… I'm going to go and help her!" Athena said, as she began to run off. Ryu and Terry shortly followed, with Terry yelling, "Hey, wait up!"

Kyo hesitated. He had to think about it for a moment, but eventually his conscience would get the better of him, and he would follow after them, sighing to himself, "May as well. It sure beats going to a boring museum."

And so the taxi driver was left behind, blinking to himself. "…so… should I just… wait here, then?"

* * *

When the group got there, they found a group of thugs terrorizing a familiar girl. Terry, of course, recognized her right away. It was a rather particular British schoolgirl, who was entering a tug of war with one of the thugs... Kisarah Westfield, in fact, who looked to be back on her feet. Another one grabbed her from behind, making her thrash and kick desperately to try and fight him off, holding onto her bag while elbowing him in face.

"Get away from me!" She yells.

"That's Kisarah! What's she doing here?" Terry gasps.

As the girl continued to fight against them, one of the thugs managed to run over and kick the girl in her side, making her gasp from pain. Terry realized that Kisarah's injury from her battle with Vaike must not have entirely healed yet, thus it was still vulnerable. She clinched her teeth and held her side with one hand, while holding onto her bag by the strap with the other, as if not daring to let it go despite having been knocked to one knee.

"Give… it… back…!" She growls, still willing to put up resistance.

"Damn, woman, you're persistent… I guess we'll just have to beat you to death if that'll get you to give it to us!" One of the thugs said. Another was about to move in to attack the injured schoolgirl, when suddenly someone came running in and delivered a fierce flying kick, slamming his foot into the approaching thug and hurling him away off to the side, where he crashed into a group of trashcans with a grunt upon landing and spilling their contents over the concrete.

This got the attention of the rest of them, who all looked over to their attacker. It was Kyo who landed the blow, and he looked pretty angry at what they were doing. Not only that, but once he was up close, he began to recognize several of the goons from earlier, who were pushing people around in the restaurant.

"You guys again…" He scoffs, "…you know, you guys have a real attitude problem. Don't you have any manners? Real men aren't supposed to pick on girls!"

The man with the piercings, who had tried to intimidate the fighter earlier, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a switchblade. With a flick of the wrist, he popped the blade out of its home, shining in the sunlight as he held it up menacingly.

"You're the punk from before," he says, smirking as he began to strafe around. "You know… I hated your face already the first time I saw it, pretty boy. I'm going to take pleasure in messing it up."

"Kyo…?" Kisarah whispered to herself, looking up at him. She then turned her head, seeing the three others who came with him, and ran in to join the fight. She recognized Terry, but she wasn't too familiar with Athena or Ryu, who, starting today, she just met for the first time. She kind of wished she could have met them under better circumstances than this.

"You should leave now," said one of the other fighters, Ryu, who had decided to step in and over by Kyo's side, "you've caused this girl enough trouble."

"Well, well, lookee here…" Another thug, one with a skull tattoo on the side of his face, laughed, "dude's got friends. Not that it matters… you should have just left this alone, lads. Now, we'll have to hurt you too."

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with, do you?" Terry smirks, adjusting his cap with his free hand, "I'd take Ryu's advice if I were you guys right now."

Athena would take Kisarah's arm, draping it over her neck as she proceeded to help pull the girl up to her feet, "I've got you… are you alright?" She asked, concerned for her health.

"Ugh, I've had worse…" the schoolgirl says, still favoring her injury, "I don't think they ended up reopening my wound yet."

Athena would help lead Kisarah safely away from the scene, having the feeling that bodies were going to be flying everywhere quite soon. "Good… just take it easy now."

A big, burly thug, wearing a jacket with swastikas on each shoulder, reached into his pocket to pull out a set of spiked brass knuckles, slipping his fingers through the holes to firmly grip it in his hand as he looked to the three of them. He took note of Terry's injury as well, "You must be some kind of a dope to pick a fight with that arm."

"Don't think this is going to hinder me, He replies, frowning, "I can still take you out with just three limbs."

"Let's just beat the shit out of these wankers!" the pierced man yells, rallying his comrades. The others started yelling in unison as they charged forth to attack the three warriors.

"Finally, some excitement!" said Kyo with an enthusiastic grin spreading across his face while he got into a ready stance, "This day was getting pretty boring up until now."

"Never a dull moment with you, is there?" responded Ryu, assuming a fighting stance as well, "But I can understand your motives in this case."

The large group of hoodlums are armed and willing to hospitalize our heroes. As the distance between the two groups closed in, the heat in the air would rise intensely… will they manage to fend off these bad boys? And what about the two mysterious strangers? What's their deal, and why are they making people gawk at them so much?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	60. A Warning That Must Be Heeded

When we last left our heroes, they were confronting a mean-looking bunch of thugs who were bullying Kisarah Westfield, who's kidney injury had not yet fully healed. Thankfully, they did not get far before they intervened, preventing any further harm to the girl. But now it seems the heroes themselves may be under the threat of harm, as the baddies are wielding weapons capable of harming them in every way. Or maybe several ways. It depends on what they do with them.

Already one of the thugs tried to attack Kyo first… as he moved in to swing a baseball bat at him, Kusanagi ducked under the swing, where the guy accidentally cracked the bat against the neck of one of his friends who tried to attack him from behind. He paused with a look of shock on his face, long enough for Kyo to stand up and deliver a fist into the thug's temple and ear, disorienting him as well as knocking him to the ground.

The heavy thug with the spiked knuckles ran towards Ryu, intending to strike him in the head with the weapon, but as he swung, the Shotokan fighter easily swatted his attack off to the side with the palm of his hand, deflecting the attack enough to throw the thug's weight off balance. It would give him the opportunity to thrust a kick into the heavy's stomach, making him gasp for air and stumble back and to a knee, holding his arm over where he was hit. "Son of a bitch…!"

The heavy got back to his feet, and charged at him again, roaring angrily as he closed in between them. He swiped the air with his weapon, but missed again, giving Ryu the opening he needed to finish him off by using his own weight against him. He would grab the heavy man as he fell to the ground, using his leg for leverage to hurl him overhead and into a dumpster, effective knocking him out. He frowned somewhat, though… something was bothering him, and he knew what it was that was keeping him from fighting as efficiently as he'd like.

"These shoes are getting in the way," Ryu said as he quickly began to pull off his shoes and socks, "I can't fight as cleanly with these on."

"DON'T TAKE THEM OFF HERE!" Kyo yells at him.

Terry, meanwhile, was facing off against two other men, both of them armed. One was carrying a knife of his own, while another was holding a chain. He would look back and forth between each one, watching carefully for any sudden attack. One of them tried to attack him from behind, letting out a yell as he moved in to try and strike with his weapon; a lead pipe. But when he got close enough, Terry simply threw back his fist, clocking the thug in the face with the back of his knuckles and knocking him to the ground.

Another thug let out a yell as he ran in with a metal bat, making a beeline straight for Ryu while he was still removing his shoes. Noticing him, Ryu would grab one of the shoes he had taken off, and hurl it into the man's face, temporarily stunning him and making him stop to hold his nose from the impact. With his feet now completely free, he dashed in towards the thug, who recovered enough to look over to him as he just closed the distance.

Ryu wordlessly knocked him out with a fierce blow to the stomach, knocking so much wind out of him that the lack of oxygen caused him to black out and crumple to a heap on the concrete. After this, another thug tried to attack him, but he fended him off with a fierce kick to the head to make him stumble away from him.

The man with the piercings then ran in from behind Kyo and slashed him with the knife. He barely got out of the way in time for the knife to cut into his shirt, leaving a newly-created gap in the cloth and a flesh wound across his chest. He clinched his teeth, not wasting anymore time and letting this guy get in another shot; he would throw a kick into the man's hand, knocking the knife out of his grasp and effectively disarming him before grabbing him and throwing a fist back.

"This was my best shirt, you asshole!" He yelled before thrusting his fist into the side of the pierced man's face, enough to make his eyes bulge from the impact and knocking a tooth loose. He would be sent flying across the air until crashing to the floor, unconscious.

At this point, the mohawked thug began to cower away… he then saw the knife that was laying on the ground, and picked it up. But instead of attacking the three guys doing all the fighting, he turned and ran towards Athena and Kisarah, aiming to injure them!

"If I'm going down, I'll take one of you with me!" He screams as he charges toward them like an angry bull.

Athena's eyes widen in surprise from his sudden dash, as she had been so focused on the fight that she almost wouldn't have noticed him if he hadn't yelled at them, along with Kisarah yelling a warning to her to snap her out of her trance. By now, he was nearly close to Athena, and reared the blade back to stab at her… but instead, Athena retaliated by throwing up a high, snapping kick, the heel of her shoe colliding into his jaw with enough force to knock him skywards and drop the knife.

"Don't think I'm some helpless girl!" She shouts, glaring at the thug as he fell backwards and lost consciousness.

"Shit, forget this guys! Let's get out of here!" The rest of the group yelled, and they turned around and fled, leaving their comrades behind as they decided to run from the warriors who were clearly in a different league than them.

"Hah, like dogs with their tails between their legs," Kyo laughed, folding his arms, "They were losers from the start."

Once the sounds of their footsteps became inaudible, Athena smiled and turned to Kisarah, "Can you walk?"

"Of course. I'm feeling better now that I've recovered," she said, removing herself from Athena's support and brushing herself off, "Those idiots wanted money and thought I'd have some in my school bag. They probably wanted to rape me, too."

"We're glad you're okay," Terry said with a tone of relief as he walked over to join them, "Good thing we were nearby when we heard you scream."

"Thanks. By the way, Terry, how's your arm?" Kisarah asked, noting his slinged, dressed-up forearm.

The Lone Wolf simply gave a smile after giving it a glance, "It still kind of tingles from the burning sensation. Dr. Faust said the burns will heal after a while as long as I keep applying the special salve he gave me every several hours… he said it'd completely heal it."

"That weird bagman is pretty amazing. He's a miracle worker, alright," Athena added before turning to Terry, "If you want I can heal you, though I won't be able to fix all of it."

"Nah, I don't want to trouble you. But if I consider it I'll call you."

"Why the hell are you here, anyway?" Kyo asked, joining the group with Ryu, "Don't you know better than to go in seedy areas?"

"I was looking for Jo!" She snapped, "He managed to get away from me when I wasn't looking…"

############

############

Cut to a flashback for a moment… Kisarah was forcibly dragging Jo around another part of England, wanting to show him more of the sights around town. Eventually he was getting sick of it and wanted to go do his own thing, and to ditch his "girlfriend" somehow… he had an idea just then.

"LOOK!" He shouts, pointing over Kisarah's shoulder, "It's George Burns!"

"George Burns!? Where!?" Kisarah swiftly turns to look where he was pointing… she didn't see anybody there. And then another realization hit her, "Hey, wait a second… he's been dead for years!"

When she turned back around, Jo was long gone!

"….." All Kisarah could do was stand there as a breeze blew by and a crow caws in the distance.

############

############

"That fink!" She snarls, clinching a fist she was holding up, "I'm gonna punish him when I get my hands on him… How dare he pull a fast one on me like that!"

_'Yet you were dense enough to fall for it…' _Kyo thought to himself as he sweatdrops, not daring to say that in her face.

"Why don't you come with us for now?" Athena asked her, "Maybe you'll find him on the way. I'm Athena Asamiya, by the way. I don't believe we met."

"Kyo Kusanagi," Kyo simply said.

Ryu followed up with his own introduction, "I'm Ryu. Pleased to meet you. I saw your last match and you're more skilled than your appearance suggests."

"Oh, thank you, sir," the Englishwoman would give nods to her new acquaintances before turning to Ryu, "By the way… are you going to put your shoes back on? I hope you're not going to walk around barefoot like that."

"Sorry, Ryu, but you gotta wear them," said Asamiya with a friendly smile to the karateka.

_'But I hate wearing shoes…'_ he thought to himself in bemusement, sweating nervously.

"Anyways, I'd like to go with you. I wouldn't want to walk around alone today anyway," Kisarah says, giving a nod of thanks, "Where were you headed?"

"We were about to go to the British Muse-" The Psychic Popstar cut herself off just then when she realized something and moaned, "Oh no! We left the driver behind! He's probably left us by now…"

Terry would blink and look to the others, "So what do we do? Walk?"

"We could, I guess…"

_'I have to walk around in those shoes even longer!?' _the Shotokan karateka groaned to himself, dreading the thought.

"A moment of your time, gents…" spoke a feminine voice just then from behind the group. In surprise, they would wheel around to see who the owner of the voice was… it was the scantily clad Arabic-looking woman in the blue clothes and turban again, and next to her was the man in the bulky red and white suit. The two mysterious visitors from earlier who had managed to catch up with the warriors at this point.

Kyo, of course, gave a funny look towards the woman's appearance… "You had the balls to walk around in that? You're either very daring, or very slutty."

And suddenly, Kyo is sprawled out on the concrete, with a large bump growing out of his head. The Arabic-looking woman's fist was now smoldering from the impacts she landed on him for that comment.

"Don't knock my appearance!" She growls, looking rather irritated at being called 'slutty'.

Athena would turn to the two strangers, and examine them for a moment before speaking, "Who are you?" she asked, "And for that matter… _what_ are you?"

"Forgive me, you are right. We should introduce ourselves," the woman said as Kyo was getting up to rejoin the others, though the bumps still persisted, "I am **Arabian Moon**. I have come from far, far away to warn you all of an impending danger."

"And I'm **Rolf**," the man in the bulky spacesuit said as he introduced himself, "the Hero of the Galaxy who came with to also warn you and help out the lady here. You could say that we're really from outer space."

"So you're… aliens?" Ryu asked.

"Well, the girl probably is…" Rolf says, jerking a thumb in Moon's direction, "I know I'm not."

"Of course I'm a human! I just come from another world, is all."

"Okay… so what do you want with us?" then asked Terry. Kisarah decided to let them handle this, rather than get involved in any more craziness.

"…" Moon would close her eyes as she sighed, "Your world is in great danger. I have come all this way and gone to all this trouble to tell you. You _must _prepare for their arrival."

"Whose arrival?"

"A group of frightening, powerful aliens from around the galaxy… cold-hearted otherworldly beings who desire to take the Earth as their next plaything," Moon's eyes opened back up, and her blue eyes would cast a look of dead seriousness upon the warriors, "They call themselves… **the Cosmic Combo**."

"What kind of goofy name is that?"

"It's a silly name, yes, but there is _nothing_ silly about the opponents you are about to face," the girl warned, still with a serious look, "I've seen them in action… they've destroyed and killed hundreds of people in my home…"

Arabian Moon would reflect upon what she had seen back then. Scorching hellfires as far as the eye could see. Collective screams of agony of the suffering victims who were being consumed or killed. The thunderous explosions that crumbled buildings and tore apart homes. And the sheer horror of it all that she bore witness to…

"I can recall it all… the pain, the destruction, the death… all of it caused by them," she said, recalling the forms of several monstrous-looking creatures whose features were shrouded in the shadows the flames behind them created, making them indistinguishable. "They took my world, my home… and, as I've learned, several others before mine."

"And now they want the Earth, huh? Sounds like the typical alien invasion angle to me," Athena chimes in, "But how do we know you're not making it up?"

"I would not lie about something like this! Not when the lives of millions more are at stake! Rolf is the only one I can trust to help me on this mission."

"She heard of my accomplishments across the cosmos, so she came to me begging for aid," the hero laughed, folding his arms, "I decided to tag along because I had heard about similar incidents occurring around. In fact, I did a little digging, and I found a common link between each of the planets that were attacked."

"…?"

"They were left barren and devoid of almost all life… like dried-out husks of what they once were. It's almost as if… their life and energy had been sucked completely out."

"So you're saying this Cosmic Combo group wants to destroy and drain our planet of life?" Ryu would lift his headband slightly to scratch at his temple in thought, "It's kind of hard to believe."

"I thought you might say that," Arabian Mood frowned, lowering her head slightly as if she was a little disappointed, though she completely understood that it was a pretty outrageous story, "I can't blame you."

Athena would then think off to the side for a while before she spoke out, getting the attention of her friends. "If they are who they say they are… then let's believe them for now. Besides, what if they're right? We shouldn't take chances."

"Hm… and if you think about it, weirder things have happened here on Earth before," Terry would turn to Kyo, as he knew what he was talking about, "The KOF tournaments seem to get more and more bizarre as time moves on too. You know what I'm talking about, right, Kyo?"

"I can't deny it…" He scoffs, "Alright. I'll buy the story, but man, they better be right!"

"Do you know when they'll arrive?" Ryu would inquire.

Moon would shake her head to answer the question, frowning sadly. "I'm sorry, but I don't. They could be here tomorrow, or they could be here within the next week. I was only able to listen in on their next targets before I was forced to flee. They nearly would have killed me if not for my allies protecting me. I hope to god they're alright… I'm sorry that I don't have anyone else to vouch for me."

"Then we'll prepare ourselves in the meantime," Athena reassured, "Trust me, we're all a united race. We're not going to go down without a fight!"

"It'll be interesting to fight beings from other worlds," Ryu seemed rather excited at the thought of strong opponents from outer space, "If they're as strong as you say, then I look forward to fighting them, even if it's to protect the planet."

"Even in the face of death, you appreciate a good fight," Terry chuckled, "I admire your positive outlook on things."

As Ryu gave a nod of thanks to Terry, Kyo would place his hands in his pockets and turn to the girl again, "I guess the majority vote wins. We'll help you out. I may as well join in this, since I was getting tired of waiting for a decent rumble, and those thugs weren't even interesting to beat up on."

Moon smiled happily at their words. She didn't think they would believe her so quickly, given the outlandish origin of her background and story, but they agreed to help… her heart calmed and she felt a sparkle of hope within her soul. Already so many innocent people have suffered… she didn't want to happen anymore. And she hoped they would be up to the task, as well.

"From the bottom of my heart, I thank you all so much. Since you plan to help me, I'll return the favor," she then said, "I will fight by your side for a while."

"I'll provide whatever aid I can, too." Rolf adds, "The Hero of the Galaxy isn't going to stand idly by and let more people get hurt. It's just not heroic!"

"By the way… is it okay if we get back to touring around before we get back to training and fighting in the fighting tournament at hand?" Athena asked them.

"Sure, knock yourselves out~"

"Wonderful! Thank you, Moon-chan!"

_'I'd rather be training than walking in these uncomfortable shoes all day…' _Ryu mentally grumbles, hating that he has to keep wearing these shoes for as long as they were going around the town. Kyo looked absolutely cross to keep going along with the sightseeing, as he felt it was starting to get rather boring. Terry didn't seem to mind, however.

"Do you have a phone we can use to contact you with?"

"…a phone? No, I don't…"

Kyo would chuckle at her, "You don't look like you have room to carry one anyway in that pole dancing outfit."

And once again Kyo would be laid out against the concrete with another bump growing out of his head, and with Moon's fist smoldering from how hard she hit him.

"Stop making fun of my outfit!" She growls angrily.

"We'll find a way to get in touch with you when we need to. In the meantime… go and enjoy your tour, kids," Rolf said as he took Moon by the shoulders, "Let's go."

"Right."

* * *

The group proceeded to head back the way they came, with Kisarah tagging along. To Athena's surprise, however, the cab driver was still there, waiting. She would shout and wave to get his attention and run over to him, with her friends following.

"Gosh, you were waiting on us?! I'm so sorry… we had an urgent matter to attend to and it just couldn't wait," she told him with an apologetic look on her face, "We're ready to go now, though."

"To the British Museum, right?" asked the cabbie.

"Right!"

"Alright. But since the meter was running, I'm going to have to charge you 68£ for making me wait so long."

And all five of them turned blue in the face at how much they had to pony up… maybe it'd have been best if he had just left after all.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
